One Piece of Home
by Hanachu
Summary: The Mugiwara captain's childhood friend travels to give him a letter from her Papa, Shanks, the girl he proposed to before leaving Foosha on his journey to become Pirate King. After fighting inexperience in love, currents, grief over losing brothers, marines and a love rival a new obstacle appears. LuffyxOC, SaNa ZoRo I suck at summaries! Set in NewWorld.Unhurried lemon, long plot.
1. AN: the first instalment of many!

I don't usually post these but as I didn't divulge much of a summary and I'm not one to consistently post authors notes I do hope that you will pardon the exception. Fundamentally this is just to put a few points,

1) I've been working on the idea for this fic for a long time, but I wanted to have enough free time and to have finished most of my ongoing fanfics so it can have my undivided attention, I believe it deserves that and that it will hopefully pay off to produce good results.

2) I will be doing my best to make this fanfic as accurate factually to One Peice the anime as possible despite it occurring 'around' the New World arc approximately. Of course there will be variations in story line and some in character though.

3) Although chapter updates may be fluctuating in the diversity of uploads this is only because I currently have exams and because I want to put a great detail of thought into making this hopefully the best fanfic I have written so far.

Thank you for reading, I know that a few followers of mine have known about this plot for some time so I hope that you enjoy reading what is finally the first chapter updated after this message! To you and others potentially reading this, your support is very important to me so please don't hesitate to favourite, follow and all reviews are especially welcomed!

Chu~


	2. The first morning

When I woke up that morning and gave a feline leisurely stretch which shifted the long ropes of scarlet hair I had no idea that it was going to be a day of fateful occurrences, I scratched one shoulder beneath the thin strap of my white sleeping vest and dark green shorts before taking a look up to the square of pale robin egg blue that was the early sky from the inn window.

I got up out of bed with the same resignation one reserves for a written exam or physical punishment despite the thin mattress was uncomfortable, I was the kind of person who could sleep on a tree branch if the situation called for it, and did a few warm up exercises before rubbing sleep from my squinting jet eyes with the heels of my pale hands before grumbling my way inelegantly stuffing one hand down the back of my shorts to adjust them as I made my way to the adjacent bathroom - or rather the toilet and small bath that served well enough as it.

Much like any hour before an surprise event occurs the time leading up to it was a morning as mundane as any other as having washed whilst soaking for a good few hours the night before I quickly scrubbed my face clean and dressed in a simple bright pink and green striped vest that clashed prettily with my hair showcasing my narrow shoulders and black calf length leggings that where skin tight to my slim legs.

I opened my black backpack decorated with navy waves and brought forth a few items to spread them across the duvet, counting out with a pout and ensuing sigh when I saw the minimal amount of beli that I had left before I fanned out the most recent editions wanted posters of the Straw Hat crew that I had collected.

My thin, slender fingers pushed past all of them until I found the one I sought and they pressed lovingly to trace over the scar under eye on a picture of a grinning young man now in the last year of his teens grinning as his hand extended towards the photo, his eager round eyes were visible breath the inky messy strands that escaped under the infamous straw hat; my heart fluttered as it did every time I saw it despite that I looked at it each night and morning and I couldn't help but imagine how he would look now all the years had passed between us.

I rolled them back up carefully and put them back in where I also had a copy of the captains older wanted poster also before jotting a few quick notes down in my diary - I liked to keep a log of each island that I visited, but I was too distracted to write much as my mind strayed to the last time we had seen each other...

A seventeen year old Luffy with much softer, rounder features of youth not yet thin from adventure or battle and bright, enthusiastic but sad eyes looked downcast towards me as he pouted at how I was crying,

"If you're going to cry so much why don't you just come with me?" he cocked his head with a wide smile even though he knew the answer, for a moment there was silence aside from the leaves that shook in the breeze that gently guided the pearly clouds studding the sunny sky reflecting on the calm waves down below.

"Y-You know that I can't" I sniffed as I rubbed my cheeks dry, "Papa says that-!" He let out a loud interrupting noise of dismissal and stamped his feet a few times waving his arms.

We were past the age where I would allow Mama to indulge herself in dressing my hair up in pretty silk bows and at one where now I was comfortable enough pulling a pint for a customer.

"That smelly old geezer won't know that you're gone!" He flapped his hand dismissively even though I was shaking my head at him.

We stood face to face on a grassy turf overlooking a stretch of sea and sky from the sheer rock face with trees hiding the village from view just behind our backs. He blinked those black eyes, rounder and without lashes but the same inky black as mine.

Despite how sad I was that my best friend would be leaving I forced a weak smile as I gave one last big sniff and dried my eyes on my sleeve, "Y-you know that's not true Luffy-anata! And Mama needs my help"

He gave an annoyed hum but said no more and let out a surprised noise as I suddenly put my arms around him, "I'll miss you!" despite that I was a year older I only just came up to his chest which pressed against my own still as flat as his, we had spent many years growing up together since the first day that we had met - even though I was too young and inexperienced to really understand the instant happiness and quickened heartbeat I had always felt around him I still savoured the warmth from skin I thought was softer than anyone else's I had ever felt.

The moment before his arms could have come around me I broke free with a childish blush that I ran away from him so I could hide it; I let out a surprised squeak as he extended his arms to coil around my waist and sharply snapped me backwards so I landed against his chest with a thud that took the breath from my lungs,

"Oi!" he scolded me sharply but despite that my lips parted with shock and my eyes widened as I felt hot tears that were not my own drip a tattoo on the back of my neck, "Don't think you can just leave like that!" His grip on me tightened until my hands rose to cover his for fear he would tear the knee length green and white strap dress I wore and through our proximity I noticed both of us were shaking,

"Luffy-kun..." I spoke softly shocked before hardening my tone and my bright crimson hair whipped between us as I sharply turned my face downwards to strengthen my resolve, "You're the one who's leaving" I responded childishly and crossed my arms over my painfully flat (mama said it would grow eventually) chest like a petulant kid years younger.

"I'll come back for you!" He said suddenly and his arms seized me again, "When I'm King of the Pirates, I'll marry you and make you my Queen!" He laughed loudly after his childish announcement and gave a wide naive grin, I liked his smile - it reminded me of Papa "Then your stupid old man can't say anything about where you go!"

"Luffy!" I repeated in shock and turned around in his arms to reciprocate the happy hug as our innocent laugher combined to harmonise up in the salty sea air.


	3. The fated bar

The quill I held in my hand shuddered as my body shook with remembering our parting promise, I replaced everything in my bag before slinging it over my shoulder and walking across to the small mirror on the wall to comb my fingers through my ruby hair, a very different face recognisable only by her riotous hair colour from the memory smooth with the blossoming beauty of a young woman and confidently set in her power which lingered in the ease of my nonchalant movements and easy demeanour that belied so much more.

Black eyes that glimmered when the sun hit them but otherwise held no hint of emotion contrasted smoothly with the bright hue of hair falling smoothly in silken, untangled strands against my pale cheeks and clinging down my back to hug down to my upper thighs to frame a body that despite only gaining a few inches of height had grown a astonishingly larger chest than I could have ever predicted or hoped for.

I picked up the undistinguishable dark brown cloak from the back of the chair and tossed it over my entire attire before buttoning it up closed at the throat and pulling the hood tightly to cover over my noticeable hair through which my black droplet earrings peeked.

I grabbed the room keys for the cheap place to spend a few nights and slipped on my sandals, I had arrived at Foodvalten a few days ago hearing that the last island Luffy had been in was Punk Hazard and knowing that he would want to drop anchor at any place that had the word of Food on its name despite it was reputed to be under Blackbeard's influence now.

I had been careful to hide my appearance so I blended in with the crowd as well as I could upon arriving as I had done since crossing over into the New World, I knew that Papa was last seen at Marineford and assumed that he was making peace with the death of Ace and Whitebeard on an island somewhere and hoped that I would see him soon but knew that only he would decide when that would happen.

Tracking the whereabouts via rumour and bounty of the Straw Hats had helped me still feel close to Luffy over the years that he had arrived at Alabasta, East Blue, Grand Line and eventually the Fishman Islands; but it had been as difficult afterwards as it had to track Papa when he wasn't on Visual Den Den Mushi - which was rare.

I had also wrote down most of my own progress in my journal due to my interest in literature and enjoyed reading books or the newspaper and my dream was to write the greatest story ever told; the last newspaper after the one showing Luffy entering the rebuilt Marineford with Silvers Rayleigh to perform a silent prayer - I had cut out and kept the photo - had detailed that two years after the wars the famous rock star Soul King Brooke joined the Straw Hat Pirates, letting me know with instant flourishing joy that Luffy was still alive.

Locking the door I went down the hallway to the dark, narrow staircase that led down to the bar, it had a few feather headed customers despite the early hours but nobody of interest as I took the same empty seat down at the front of the bar in the middle with my back to the front doors as I had the last few days. The plain beige and off white decor was unstimulating and my room lacking but for the beli I shrugged off any protests that I had at the lacklustre surroundings.

In my bag along side his wanted poster was all of my Papa's letters that he had sent me including the last which had released me of my lifelong refinement to my hometown Foosha village and given me instructions that at the time upon reading them had caused tears of joy to dew up immediately in my eyes as I silently pressed the letter to my chest to convey the words I couldn't speak.

I enjoyed visiting the bar of each village that I came to upon the different islands as despite the variating decor and liquor something about the long legged bar stools that I used to stack up for the night before wearing gloves to rub down the long tables clean with my hair tied up and brushed behind my ears reminded me of Party's Bar - part of home.

"You want something or just going to sit there?" the snarky landlady looked down her pointed nose at me before tapping a hand upon the surface a few inches away of mine - my eyes fixed upon the manicured fingers, my own were painted red to match my hair.

"Sure" I shouldn't have done so but her tone irked me and my unquenchable appetite belied the contents of my purse, "I'll have an ale and meat on the bone" I snapped my eyes up to hers finally and the feather in her hair quivered as she paled visibly and shakily nodded instantly under the influence of my haki to tremble her way towards the kitchen.

I would have felt guilty, but the ease and speed of which I had managed to make my way here this far quickly enough was because of the letters detailing the intensive physical and mental training I was told by Papa to undergo until he returned whilst working part time with Mama at Party's Bar; unfortunately the side effect of this was that I now had to hide my appearance as I was well known by marines and pirates alike.

So maybe conquering the influence of an entire fleet and guests on board a luxury liner holding a celebration party for some decorated marine officer to hold them hostage through the Grand Line hadn't been the best idea but Papa had told me to make an attention-diverting scene upon my arrival to gain notoriety and commandeering small fishing boats across the Red Line had been painfully slow, despite not ringing the Ox Bell due to my unusual means of travel I soon appeared across Visual Den Den Mushi grinning to hide my fear hoping that soon news of my emergence would reach Luffy.


	4. The thieving stranger

The innkeeper returned with a plate held in one hand and foaming pint mug in the other which she slid across to me before walking back away without asking for payment, I took a small sip as I waited for the meat to cool - the steam rising from it smelt succulent and the meat itself looked tender and well roasted upon the bone before noticing a freshly printed wanted poster up upon the wall behind the bar with its glimmering array of alcoholic beverages.

When I noticed the mirror reflection of myself I hurriedly tugged my hood over further to deepen the shadows covering my face; the photo had been taken of me on board the entertainment cruise I had seized and my face was tilted to one side slightly with a light smile as the sea breeze played with the brilliant crimson strands of my hair against a backdrop of clear sea and sky.

ANN was stamped beneath rather than my other alias of Red Haired Ann in reference to my father or my epithet of Knockout Ann paying homage to how crowds were swept aside unconscious by my haki as I walked largely unharmed through battle; and a bounty of 118,000,000 beli dead or alive was beneath.

I took another longer sip of beer with a pondering hum wondering if Mama would still be worrying about me and how the other residents of Foosha Village were doing, it felt strange to no longer be one of the villagers excitedly celebrating over the news of Luffy's new bounty or word from Garp about his stubborn grandson and that now they would be waiting to hear about me just as eagerly, I hoped that no trouble had come to them and that the bar and other places of notable interest were doing well.

I hoped that at the least she wasn't as anxious as she was the day that I had left upon the monthly ferry that crossed the East Blue via the Gecko Islands with a later changeover on another larger boat hours afterwards at Loguetown; she had hugged me one last time with tears streaming down her beautiful cheeks with a face so like mine before sending me off with a packed bag of clean clothes, ink with paper and a packed lunch.

Initially ill at ease with the idea of me sailing out by my own means to the New World after living such a cloistered, sheltered upbringing knowing that my Papa's blood ran through me and that I had to follow my destiny had eventually swayed her hand in agreeing that it was time the secret love child of their passionate but irregular brief hidden meetings went out to sea.

Given that my obvious hair colour had made it all too apparent who my Papa was and the strength of my abilities was transparently clear given the large surprising kidnapping I had easily concocted which cleverly gave me complete media and marine attention whilst getting me through safely and quickly it was no surprise that my bounty was already so high; but Papa had assured me in his last letter that this was the first steps I would take to the path that would take me towards my destiny and that I had a vital role in the upcoming war.

With a light sigh I pushed the thoughts from my convoluted mind as a more immediate issue more easily sated brought itself noisily to my attention as my stomach gave a large rumble, I rubbed it grumbling before smiling with anticipation at the plate waiting in front of me now cooled to the perfect temperature, I put down my half finished mug of ale as a stranger in a cloak took two seats down from me..

..his appearance didn't strike any suspicion with me as since Teach had conquered the territories claimed by Newgate, it was likely that Foodvalten was now under Blackbeard's control as well - so many pirates disguised themselves now. Keeping up to date with such things came naturally to me as despite how nervous I felt at the large footprints that I had to fill already clear in the sand before me I wanted to help Papa as best as I could regardless of not fully understanding quite what I had to do.

All that I was aware of now was that the most immediate cause of action I had to perform was find the Straw Hat crew and give their captain a letter from Papa addressed to him - I had respected his privacy and not opened it myself to look even once. Loud noise came to my attention as the stranger who had just walked in began to stridently complain about the fact that there was no meat left already to the apologising landlady- I instantly sent a protective glance down towards my plate and saw that it had already gone missing, I jerked my face sidewards to see it in front of the stranger despite I had only diverted my attention for a second he had somehow managed to take it.

Insolent baka! I frowned deeply and without moving further so as to not attract any unwanted attention towards myself I released my haki with a small oncoming smirk waiting for the man to fall from his stool onto the floor so that I could take back my plate -

- I blinked my thick lashes and my mouth opened dumbly with shock when a few minutes later he lifted up the meat and bit into it deeply with greedy, happy noises of contentment, my pale skin bleached further as my onyx eyes widened with amazement - I picked my jaw up from where it hung on the floor and dropped my room key upon the bar table before numbly walking out the double entrance doors thoroughly disturbed. H-how was it I couldn't exert my influence over that stranger!?


	5. The first time we met and meeting again

Outside in the bracing fresh air tinged with sea salt I passed the few lifeless stalls in which mouldering fruit and a few other items nearing their expiry without much interest - economic trade had ceased in the area due to the terror governed by Blackbeard's ruling so less crafters came to the island which now lived mainly on its natural supplies and farming toil.

Stamping my feet against the dusty ground in my annoyance to kick up a few stones with my sandals as I walked with no particular place in mind not even the beaming sunshine could ease away the worry that kept my shoulders rigid with anxiety as I considered leaving the island already before I caught anybody's notice - despite my brash display of power upon letting the marines and indeed rest of the world know of my birth until I found Luffy I would now have to lay low because I wasn't arrogant enough to think I was an even match for some of the more notorious pirates around here alone.

I paced around a few undistinguished streets aimlessly noticing that there were no other inns to stay in aside from the one that I had already spent a few nights at, I liked to keep my visits irregular and sporadic so that I couldn't be pinned down to a location for any extended amount of time and as I turned a corner I froze suddenly to dart back and hide behind it to peek around slyly at a group of nine people all wearing differentiating shades of nondescript cloaks to help them blend in with the crowds like mine did.

The manner in which they stood huddled in side street that not many people often used looked suspicious enough that I felt cautious about walking by them or interrupting, at such a distance away I couldn't hear what they were saying but in a flash of heated anger I suddenly recognised one of the raggedy black cloaks as the one who had stolen my food earlier - my stomach responded with a famished grumble to coincide with the snarl that hissed its way through my clenched teeth as I took a quick look around to see that nobody else was around, luckily this particular street was empty and away from the shopping district so I had some relative privacy as I took a step over and when my foot hit the floor the air darkened to a deep blue for a moment behind me as six of them fell down - the remaining three span around in shock to face me...

...I cursed myself for being surprised that it would be so easy to run into people immune to my ability despite Papa's training and was glad that my hood hid my shocked expression as I kept a composed stance and sent out another more condensed wave of haki that was also ineffectual, I had hoped to be with the Straw Hat crew before I was confronted by anybody of serious authority or strength.

I had began to force my haki down into my hands and feet to strengthen my attacks that I delivered in crushing blows strategically placed upon the bodies of my opponents to crush the bones and spirit within when a gust of wind blew the hoods down of those of us that still stood in unison and with a loud gasp my lips parted and my concentration wavered to break as between the falling strands of crimson hair I saw a familiar straw hat and a dozen feelings struck me overwhelmingly all at once like a crushing wave...

I suddenly remembered the first time that I had ever spoke to Luffy, as usual I was being bullied a little into the woodland surrounding Foosha by the local village children who were a little older than me and knew all too well of my parentage; they teased me to tears about my absent Papa,

"The reason you can't leave this island is because you have hair like your old man and he's a wanted criminal!"

I enjoyed working at the bar to get away from them where upon occasion a certain small scar cheeked boy had regularly came in for juice often to be ribbed playfully by Papa and his crew if they had stopped by. A tiny fist not aimed too well luckily struck one of the stones that had been closest to hitting me by the viciously taunting circle of kids before a blur in a white T-shirt and orange shorts broke through them angrily gritting his teeth as he skidded beside me to halt panting with one hand on the floor as he bent down,

"Oi! What's so good about you that you think its right to go around picking on people younger than you!" He yelled belligerently despite that I was a year older than him and he also seemed to have no visible issue with taking on a group of people some his senior.

I saw from the three stitched scar under his eye and untamed strands of black hair he was the boy I occasionally saw who my Papa had taken a liking too - I remembered Mama had said that he was staying with the mountain bandits and that he was the grandson of Garp, a loud grey haired man with powerful countenance and a gleaming array of war medals who was always chasing after two scrawny boys of differentiating ages.

"What does that scrawny-" one of the kids with bushy hair that stuck upright as though struck by lightening and a long thin nose started furiously but his friend with a green bowl cut nervously shook his head - his whole body was trembling like my own was from fear,

"Don't, that's Ace's little brother! We'll all get beaten up for sure!"

Another kid spoke up with pigtails and a pink dress, "My mom told me to stay away from them or else I'll get grounded" she shuffled nervously back with a few others and they all gulped when Luffy took a threatening step forward before running away streaming in a trail of dust to my amazement when he bared his teeth.

I rubbed tears from my large, round black eyes and looked up at him in innocent wonder as he stood with his hands on his hips laughing loudly at their departure before quickly picking myself up not wanting him to offer me a hand and dusting off my white and blue wave patterned dress which had become frayed with a tear in one side which Mama would scold me for getting once again - I lied and pretended I got carried away playing, he turned to me still wearing that same sunshine bright smile and stuck out his hand "Yatta! I'm Luffy"

I shook his hand and he stuck his thumb proudly into his chest "T-Thank you" I stuttered shyly before demurely looking down into my lap, I had never spoken to anybody close to my age like this before as I usually hung out with the customers at the bar.

His chuckles continued and I indignantly puffed out my cheeks like an angry blowfish and crossed my arms over my chest, "I could have beat them up myself if I wanted! I'm eight you know!" I hollered childishly and he just continued to giggle before ruffling my hair which made my hands protectively raise up to my face thinking he was going to hurt me,

"Your hair is so bright - like rubies, it reminds me of treasure!" he stated naively whilst dragging his fingers idly through the strands carelessly with undisguised wonder and my irate manner vanished as a blush rose to my cheeks, nobody had ever complimented me on my hair before aside from Mama and Papa,

"You're the daughter of that pirate who hangs around Party's and keeps calling me Anchor, right?" I distantly nodded dumbly still red faced with a stupidified look unaware that I was staring at him like he was the first person that I had ever met before as my arms slowly fell back down to my side,

"I'm Ann" I responded finally and we shared smiles...

Back in the present..

"Luffy-kun! Yatta!" I crowed happily running towards him as a pair of recognisable arms despite the scars and age that had formed them differently from the last time I saw them zoomed towards me to extend out and wrap securely around my waist to draw me towards him closer, with a large grin threatening to split my face in two that I hadn't shown in years I encircled his neck with my hands as my face rested against his chest with a thud had took the breath from my lungs.

There was a split second of shocked gasps and a few grumbling mumbles as the fallen people began to awaken rubbing their heads or eyes accordingly in confusion before the captain screamed loudly in a voice as joyous as my own deeper than I had remembered but still known to my mind none the less,

"Ann-chan!" For a moment I lingered in the warmth of his embrace and felt the difference in years in how our bodies fit differently together but none the less perfectly now, I broke us apart and dropping my arms down before I could start blushing and gave a sheepish smile.

I backed away a mans distance before pausing, my sandal circled the dirt in small rotating motions before bringing it up to itch the back of my knee like a crane and my finger rubbed the bridge of my nose shyly trying to hide my embarrassment, "I-it's so good to finally see you..."


	6. The first argument

Robin pierced me with an understandably suspicious glare as I sat at the one vacant chair that had been left after the Straw Hat crew had made themselves comfortable which I responded to with a large smile curling a crimson strand of hair behind one ear, "I would say that I'm surprised that any of you were left standing but I've been running into some really tough customers recently" my grin softened as I rested my elbow upon the white table and rested my hand upon my chin taking a look around at the green and gold decorated room with the adjacent chessboard patterned floored kitchen overlooking from the left side and a long plush olive couch curling down like a snake down the right.

The tanned athletic woman rose an eyebrow folding her smooth arms across her ample chest and Zoro gave no answer as he continued to take a long, seemingly endless slug from his sake; Luffy was demanding to the auburn haired woman with the curvaceous figure she flaunted in a toothpaste striped bikini top and figure hugging blue cutoff jeans I had earlier recognised to be cat burglar Nami that she trade seats with him from where she had taken one next to me.

The pretty fiery thief waved a hand airily at him before slumping down onto the table with an audible thump as her expression paled "I still feel like my body can't move and you want to throw a party baka?" She mumbled in an exhausted voice dimly from the cushion of her arms and I fidgeted my hands nervously under the table picking at my thumb feeling guilt spread cool ice through my chest.

Frankie popped open a cap from a bottle of cola with ease despite the huge size of his hands and took a large gulp that emptied half of it before answering, "I couldn't even take a sniff of alcohol with this headache! So not super!" He tried to ruffle up his limp blue hair to no avail and sighed with a heave that bulged his huge barrel chest, next to him Usopp nodded wearily in agreement.

"I'll go get some more pain medication" Chopper lazily dragged himself down from his chair as though every movement was an effort and my body jerked as I almost followed him to ask if I could help by getting them for him before I remembered I didn't have a clue which room or part of the Sunny it would be in.

What I had seen of it so far had impressed me as I insisted on helping carry the small reindeer doctor back whilst those who had stayed awake helped the few that had woken up or carried the sleeping crew members still unconscious, we had deposited them on the cool grass on the deck where I had been surprised to see a thriving tangerine tree grew until the sun warmed their bodies back awake.

After the others justifiably initially tried to attack me Luffy extended his arm protectively across me from where he had been standing on the other side of the deck and explained that I was a guest - insofar that had been enough for them to albeit warily allow me aboard; it had surprised me that such a simple word or two from their captain had made them drop their formidable range weapons and stow them back away with such unrivalled respect and I had been glad for his intervention due to for a split second my heart skipped a beat as I saw how terrifying they could be.

I opened my mouth to apologise but a black blonde topped blur sped by the two female crew members before stopping to deposit a elegantly presented vivid orange fruit drink with a small red flower draped decoratively on one side onto the table with a napkin in front of me, noticing that Robin and Nami had taken theirs and were taking eager but feminine, refined sips as though used to this behaviour I sat there staring at it nonplussed as though it were a complicated instruction manual.

I wondered why nobody else had been served one however before I could speak I was again interrupted as my hand was yanked down by Sanji bending like a fairytale prince on one knee before me, my onyx eyes widened with confusion as I saw large pink hearts beneath his yellow fringe before I felt the golden bristles of his goatee against my knuckles and yanked it away, "I could never be angry at such a beautiful lady!" Nobody including myself noticed when Luffy's brow darkened with a frown and he bent his head so his eyes were covered in the shadows of his hat brim "Why it's only natural I was rendered unconscious by your beauty!"

Zoro rolled his eye skyward before thudding his tankard down loudly, "Any woman is game for you right ero-chef?" He taunted loudly and as the insulted man instantly sprung up and span around flaming with a fist raised to roar curses at him Nami groaned loudly and put her hands over her ears, Luffy reached across the table to grab the tea haired swordsman by the white collar of his shirt and the one open eye visibly widened,

"Oi! Ann-chan isn't just any woman!" I blinked in the escalating confusion as a bemused expression spread across my face as I rose a hand to try to speak and Usopp grabbed the black haired boys hand as it drew back curling into a fist to lunch,

"He didn't mean it like that idiot!" His body hit the table and Zoro roared quickly drawing one sword out from his side in a fluid motion as his tankard spilt over.

"I'm not an idiot!" Chopper ran back in with an armful of painkillers to see the other men of the room fighting upon the empty table in a huge cloud of dust and wildly stabbing limbs as the two female crew members sat there savouring their drinks as though this happened everyday and I was sat there open mouthed too awed to drink mine.


	7. The first pervert

I drained the glass of the last sip it had held with a happy appreciative noise in my throat as I smiled around the rim before placing it back upon the table, "That tasted delicious!" I gave a large grin as I felt the zesty tang of the mixed tropical fruit instantly renew my vigour and waved my arms in the air for effect,

The blonde haired chef leapt over - despite myself I was surprised he hd managed to breach the distance in one bound - and span in a little circle waving his cigarette haphazardly before stopping and pressing his hand to his chest, "It fills my tender heart with joy to hear that my flame haired princess! I tried to make it as sweet as you..." he trailed off as his eyes rolled back and with a twitching grey face he slowly fell down gurgling to the floor as I watched him go down with an innocent smile, I was now concrete firm in my summarisation that he was one of those playboy types Mama had told me to avoid.

A sudden thought struck me and I lightly pounded my fist into the palm of my hand as my expression brightened with realisation, "So wait that means you're the chef right?" I asked interested as aside from my huge appetite I often toyed with the daydream of returning to Foosha one day to visit Mama with all the new recipes I had learnt so she could add them onto Party's Bar menu, I grinned sheepishly when I realised that I had knocked him out and gave a loud laugh.

"The captain is way more important than the cook!" The round eyed teen hollered across the table towards me largely lost in the noise of the general chatter that filled the room along with the appetising scents of cooking food.

I stood up and elegantly tapped my fork against my glass so it made a clear, chiming bell sound to signify I wanted everybody's attention "I apologise for how we met earlier..." I broke off for a second to give a winching apologetic grin "..It wasn't my intention to give you all a bad first impression off me, I'm Ann" I unbuttoned my cloak that I had been wearing with the hood down despite the Straw Hat crew had already removed theirs upon boarding the Sunny and draped it over the back of my chair.

Chopper pointed his hoof towards me as his tiny black eyes widened with shock as he recognised me fully, "You're the one from the new wanted poster!"

Usopp cowered and began to cringe behind Frankie as the cyborg opened his sixth bottle of cola and was beginning to liven up a little as colour returned to his skin, "The one who just sailed right on though using a cruise ship of marines and rich assholes?"

"Luffy was acting so weird all week after seeing that wanted poster" Nami winked prettily as she spoke to me behind one hand in a conspiring manner as if she was telling me a big secret.

"I was not!" The late teen in question banged both of his hands on the table before standing up with a furious look beginning to itch the back of his neck.

"He kept ordering us to sail to every inhabited island even if we had already visited them!" Chopper chimed up grinning raising his hoof and as the Straw Hat crew fell into side aching laughter at their captains annoyed expression I couldn't help but give a small smile of my own.

It faltered as a tall elegantly dressed skeleton with a slender walking cane I would have screamed at had I not seen him beforehand on the wanted posters bowed in a chivalrous, refined way towards me like a true gentleman "My lady Ann-Sama" he rose and his afro bobbed, I noticed he had a scar that cracked his skull through the left eye and saw from the age it had occured back when he had been alive "I am Brooke, your power sends shivers throughout my bones" what had been a reverential but deep tone lightened considerably, "For you see, I am all bones!" He waved his bony hands and shimmied to emphasise before breaking down into rib splitting laughter he doubled over with and I returned by slapping him on the back and he almost fell over,

"That was funny, your reputation proceeds you but I never knew Luffy had such an entertaining crew member" as I smiled my eyes closed so I missed the captain, the doctor and the sharp shooter all quickly shove chopsticks up their noses before turning towards me with eager expressions,

Brooke immediately quenched his tears of joy to fix me with a suddenly contrasting serious expression as his empty eye sockets narrowed with a frown, "May I please see your pantsu?" he asked back in the same grave tone as earlier.

"Brooke!" The ink haired boy with round eyes shot over as he slapped his palm down angrily on the top of his straw hat and pouted with puffed up cheeks.

"Baka!" I immediately wrote him off to be the same as Sanji whom had even been deemed an ero-chef by his fellow crew member and with an idle flip of my hand as I took my seat again he fell to the floor with a groan, "Anyway - I really think its about time I explain why I'm here, that's what you all want to know right?" I enquired to the sea of nodding heads.


	8. The truth

I placed my palms flat down on the table with a slow exhale to steady my nerves before gaining the courage to speak, "For those of you that haven't already noticed..." I trailed off to pass a hand self consciously through the vivid ruby strands and blinked my jet eyes that made it so obvious, "...Shanks is my Papa.." It felt so strange to say the words aloud after being told I must hide my heritage at all costs for the first nineteen years of my life and a lump rose in my throat which I swallowed with a dry mouth as my eyes nervously looked around to judge their reaction,

Frankie dropped his mercifully empty bottle as next to him Chopper grabbed his fuzzy haired friend by the khaki dungarees hem screaming with wide eyes "There's only one person with that name right?"

Sanji and Brooke both blearily picked themselves up from the floor rubbing their heads as Nami yelled with large shocked orange eyes, "Red Haired Shanks is your father?" They both looked at me in alarm before fainting again and Robin was giving me a long, measured look that Zoro mirrored with his piercing single eye - both of them had kept largely silent throughout meeting me in so far which left me unaware of how they regarded me.

I nodded, "I met Luffy-kun when I was very small in my hometown Foosha village where I was born," I tipped my chin towards who I spoke of who was the only one not looking shocked by what I had said - merely puzzled as to why I was admitting it after years of hiding "But like him I was kept there in secret for my own safety because of our heritage. Mama took care of us both, Ace too" I suddenly stopped at the mention of that name and couldn't look at his younger brother as pain clutched my chest which my hands twitched to hold or try to stop and my eyes closed against oncoming tears...

"You still call your Dad Papa?" Usopp asked in the deafening somber silence suddenly with a snigger that ceased as Nami moved to strangle him before I could slam him into the floor.

"That's besides the point idiot!" She roared wringing his throat with one foot upon his chest, the long nosed man squawked as he turned blue before she finally let go. I was glad for the distraction as I took advantage of nobody looking to quickly wipe dry my moistening pitch black eyes with the heels of my hands hurriedly.

I cleared my throat to get everybody's attention once more and each member of the Straw Hats returned to their seats aside from the cook who went across the room once more to attend to our food, "As some of you may know it was my Papa-" I sent a dangerous squint towards Usopp who flinched visibly and his under the table, "Who used his skills of diplomacy to broker a ceasefire between the Whitebeard Pirates and the World Government at Marine HQ" I strove to detail as little of that painful day as possible but still my heart throbbed unpleasantly, "In the last letter he sent me last year he asked me to being you something" I finally looked towards Luffy who interrupted with a frown,

"When was the last time you saw him?" I wondered why he was asking and gave a noncommittal shrug before replying,

"Twelve years or so? When he said goodbye to you" I answered and he looked down towards the table as though deep in thought.

"Wait - last year? And you managed to get here and find us so quickly?!" the bodacious navigator suddenly realised and screeched tugging at the strands of her auburn locks as though she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Frankie scratched the back of his head, "All that way just to deliver a letter...?"

I laughed nervously as a light blush of embarrassment sprung up across the bridge of my nose and I messed up the back of my gleaming hair ruffling it agitatedly, "I-it wasn't so hard, and I'm happy to help Papa in anyway that I can. I made a lot of people help me so it was easier" I smiled and her agonising look intensified as Chopper and Usopp clung to each other squeaking, "I-I didn't hurt anybody!" I scowled deeply standing up raising one curled fist and they cowered in my shadow as it cast long and dark against the table from the overhead lights.

"Saa, Ann-naka isn't like that" Luffy nodded and Zoro stopped filling up his mug in quiet surprise of his next words spoken in a slightly quieter voice "So you've been alone all this time" as something foreign entered his voice and he dipped his head so shadows covered down to his cheekbones his crew sent darting looks between the two of us that were laden with meaning I couldn't decipher.

I forced a smile as I took my seat again and hoped that the red staining my cheeks wasn't so obvious as my heart gave a flutter that he cared about it so much he even voiced so in front of his nakama, the affectionate terms he kept adding onto my name when he regarded me didn't escape my notice either and my shoulders lessened from where they had been stiff with tension as his evidently highly regarded approval of me was enough to allow everybody to relax "It wasn't so bad, I made some nice friends" I gave a small smile as I remembered a small group of pirates that despite not being influenced by my haki had regardless given me a lift to Risky Red Island a few weeks ago, "I also stopped by Alabasta en route to see Vivi in Alubarna and explained that I knew you, Luffy-kun, I wanted to meet her and hear her opinion of you and her stories- she spoke of you all highly"

The room was abuzz as they all clamoured to ask how the Princess of the Sand fared and I nodded, "My tender desert blossom!" Sanji put both hands on his chest as he stared away dreamily, Nami grinned as her eyes brightly lit up with news of one of her best friends.

"She's well and the recovering kingdom flourishes in profits" I recalled what I remembered and everybody smiled happily before digging in my backpack by my feet and bringing out a slightly worn but still largely intact letter with a crimson wax seal bearing the Red Haired Pirates insignia, I held it up in one hand and the combined attention of the room seared upon me instantly until I felt it like a tangible hand "Anyway, here's your letter Luffy-kun"


	9. The letter

There was complete silence throughout the room as round black eyes moved minutely as Luffy scanned each line of the paper that he had held out in front of him in each hand aside from the quiet hum of Sanji cooking and muted taps as he gracefully swept about the kitchen which broke as Nami could no longer physically take waiting with baited breath, she pushed her chair out and planted both palms on the table to lean across to where he had switched seats with hers to receive the letter from me, "So, what does it say?"

She tried to read it upside down and after failing went to grab it but he easily moved it swiftly out of reach with an oncoming frown, "Quit it!" I was just as curious in my wonder of what was detailed inside of it and it had burned heavy inside if my bag with its proximity and the dangerous ease which which I could have opened it had I wanted to greatly enough but I made myself stay in my seat and not let my eyes wander across to peek..

"Read us something!" Usopp yelled as Robin rolled her eyes and sent him a warning look signifying they should both join the rest of the crew in respecting his privacy, Zoro was drinking again whilst Frankie and Chopper were in conversation with Brooke pointedly giving their captain some space; I was trying my best to maintain the same but anxiousness gnawed at my chest as I wondered if Papa had said anything about me.

"Wah..some of these words are kind of hard" he scratched the back of his neck with a troubled expression and didn't notice I was staring with such intensity I could count each of his eyelashes.

I shifted my weight nervously upon the chair before speaking up in a timid voice, "Eh, I could read it out for you if you would like Luffy-kun?" I snapped my gaze away quickly when he looked up with a broad smile and glanced somewhere above his shoulder not daring to look directly at him as he passed it to me with that same beaming, honest grin.

"Make sure your voice is loud!" The tangerine locked weather wielder so intense on the pursuit of knowledge insisted loudly banging her fist on the table and I didn't realise as everybody stopped to look at us because I was distracted noticing that as our fingers briefly brushed his hands were so much bigger than the last time I had seen him and despite we had played together as children and naturally touched often a jolt went through me like lightening.

"Wa...why are you staring at me Luffy-kun?" I stammered lightly as heat crept up the back of my neck as I felt the weight of his pointed but unreadable look directly upon my face with all the potency of a blow.

If anything his impossibly large grin somehow widened further as his cheeks stretched to accommodate it, "Your hands are still so small Ann-chan!" he tossed his head back to kick out his legs with a loud laugh holding his ribs.

"Luffy-kun!" I scolded him and punched him in the shoulder lightly which didn't help matters as I felt the dense muscle of where training had perfected the slope of skin, I blushed a little realising that he had been studying my hand when I had also been looking at his as the exchange was closely watched unbeknownst to us by eight almost matching sets of Cheshire Cat devious grins.

"And they feel soft like that hit was!" he announced further to collapse into further giggles sliding down into his chair as Chopper and Frankie began to join in on his chuckling.

"Don't say things like that baka! I might not read this if you carry on..." I feigned airily and fanned my cheeks with the letter as though I was debating against doing so and his grin fell considerably as he began to pout with his arms crossed over his chest,

"Shut up idiots I want to know!" Nami hysterically yelled at them and the entire room instantly fell quiet under her demonic stare.

"As I was saying..." I scanned my eyes down to my Papas much loved handwriting that I had missed receiving every couple of months to read the first few lines silently to myself before I coughed a little and began, "Luffy!"

Before I realised I had inflected much of my Papa's natural enthusiasm into my voice and the Straw Hat crew stared with widening eyes as I took on the image of him, "I hope you're well, sorry that I can't see you myself but that would be breaking a promise" I wondered which promise he referred to, "Despite the respect of Fleet Admiral Sengoku The World Government views me as a trouble maker, can you imagine?" I paused for a moment to catch my breath.

"It seems like your father must value you highly if he trusted you to keep such an important letter safe" Robin still had her arms crossed over her chest but her expression had softened towards me considerably as the glacier blue of her eyes melted a little, "It would have been unfortunate had it fallen into the wrong hands" her tone was dark and steel suddenly as she frowned.

I darted a glance up at Luffy unsure of wether to continue and he nodded, "For now we see clashing as a final option but due to my position they fear I could get out of hand and will try to eliminate me if it comes to that" my eyes widened considerably as the room hung on my every word and I saw a few mouths including my own had dropped open unheeded,

"So we tolerate each other for now, regardless of Garp still blaming me for...ah, what does he say? Poisoning your mind with ideas about being a pirate when he should have been a marine!" It was so like Papa to subtly toss in a casual joke to covertly lighten the tone.

As the room laughed at that I had continued reading the next line in my mind and so any giggles bursting from my throat died as I drew in a sharp intake of breath as surprise utterly overtook me, "What's wrong?" Chopper spoke up with a quizzical expression as he picked up on it.

I blushed fiercely and tossed my head from side to side with my eyes squeezed tightly shut despite the words I had read tattooed themselves on the back of my lids, "I-I can't read this, Papa must be joking!" I opened my eyes with a squeak as the letter was deftly wrenched from my unaware grasp, my heart fluttered with panic as my throat closed up.

"Anyway because of all that I've sent my precious daughter Ann to support you in my stead" Nami read aloud out in a loud carrying voice as I protested trying to grab it back from her with furiously red cheeks that matched my hair but due to my short height I couldn't make it across the table, "Wah?!" She exclaimed in shock as her amber eyes grew with amazement,

"I trust that you will look after your childhood friend as she helps you restore the future. The rampaging era is drawing to a close and the time for the leader of a new era to rise up will come soon" I fell flat on my face nose first onto the table top in defeat, "Maybe we'll meet then, Shanks" she spoke the last words softly as the room rose abuzz with arguing and heated voices, in the turmoil I weakly rose my head and rubbed the bridge of my nose before sitting back slumping dejectedly in my seat.

I dared to take a look across at the captain and was dismayed to see his shaking hands curled into fists with shadows hiding his eyes from his averted face that showed no trace of the reassuring smile he always wore to let me know if he was calm I'd never have a reason to panic.


	10. The announcement

**(If anyone would like to see my art of Ann with the Straw Hats and others please PM me and I will link it to you as I can't attach links to this.). **

There was such dense silence in the room I could have heard a pin being dropped on deck from where we sat in the kitchen waiting for a meal I no longer had any appetite to eat despite its alluring scents wafting across with the muted sound of happy humming and a frying pan rhythmically glazed over the fire, the stifling lack of noise had the echo of my heart thudded anxiously in my ears as I shuffled one foot coyly before peeking up from the crimson fringe of my hair, "That's so like Papa to joke like that!" I affixed a large, fake grin and slapped my upper thigh with forced laughter that broke the spell upon the room as the tea haired swordsman took a long slug of his drink and sent me a sharp one eyed glance letting him know my act wasn't fooling him,

"I don't think he'd send you all this way if it wasn't something he holds importance in" Robin cooly stating the obvious cut through my facade as I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, I took a look around to attempt to judge the others reactions and saw Chopper and Usopp beside the blue haired half metal giant nodded with happy enough expressions; Brooke came back with a scrape of his chair as he settled himself was a cup of tea and his skull was as unreadable as his captains eyes as the straw hat wearing boy slumped low in his chair with the brim drawn low over his eyes as though he were sleeping.

In truth, I had no idea what Papa was thinking...I had never questioned the training I had received since a young age by him as he always told me the same answer..my hands gripped the table edge as I remembered a sudden memory...

I'm much younger, I know this because the trees stretch up impossibly tall to the cloudless blue sky and I hardly come up to where I am clasping just above Papa's knees with my arms almost encircling them, my happy laughter resounds through the air as the sun shines blindingly from our bright hair which mingles when he falls with a thud and I land atop of him giggling,

"You got me" he raised his one arm in defeat before it came down to clasp the back of my head as I wiggled up so it was rested on his broad chest, his hand felt big and warm as I happily snuggled in to breathe in the scent of his shirt which was sea salt, happiness, the alcohol I wasn't allowed to drink but could always smell on his breath and something that could only be described as him. We lay in the grass for a couple of moments as I savoured the smells of nature and the nearby waves carried by the gentle breeze, he was using the same voice he had when he told me the scary sea monster bedtime stories I enjoyed rather than feared as his tone rose in crescendo when he envisioned great battles as swords clashed to bite into tentacles and I could almost hear the roar of the sea and the monsters dying scream even as my head lay against the pillow.

I let out a small smile happy because right now I did have him - it was drawing close to the end of the year that he had spent with his crew on Foosha and I had secretly overheard him speaking to Mama saying he was leaving soon when I had crept down from bed to crouch on the staircase and eavesdrop on them talking as she cleaned up the closed bar, "Only because you let me win" I puffed up my cheeks indignantly and pummelled his chest with my tiny fists and he laughed as it had all the effect of hitting a stone wall.

He easily lifted me up with one hand on the nape of my dress like I was a stray cub so that I hung in the air in front of him and almost dropped me as he jolted his head back with laughter at my stony, disapproving Victorian expression so rare on a child of my youth, "What?" He choked as though offended and I had to giggle at his overly theatrical indignation "I would never let you win, you have to be strong remember?" he dropped me softly against his chest and his arm went up under my legs to press me up securely with my arms around his neck for support as he stood back up again.

I agreed happily with a smile, from the day I could walk I would follow him around whenever he visited "I know" our mirror hue hair became one as I rested my cheek against the side of his head and patted his neck placatingly with my tiny starfish hand, "...Papa?" My lower lip drew in sullenly when I saw he was staring out to the vast sea horizon with its unseen dangers below and riding upon the roiling waves with an expression I couldn't read but still worried me.

"...So that one day, when you are old enough to go out there you will be ready...my special princess" He murmured so soft he might have been breathing, I almost didn't catch it and his grip upon me tightened as though he feared losing me...

"I think you're the first crew member to ever ask to join us" Nami said suddenly and broke me out of my reverie, my hands relaxed from where they had been gripping the table and I noticed I must have been silent for some time as the Straw Hats were all sending me a range of mildly to openly curious looks.

"Normally Luffy asks weird looking monsters-" Chopper began making exaggerated arm movements as he stamped standing on his chair growling like a werewolf with strangely contorted expressions.

"-Or people with unusual powers to join us" Usopp finished for him pointing at Brooke who was stately sipping his tea...I waited to see if it would leak through and stain the front of his silk blue waistcoat and when it didn't happen I wondered if he could eat, too; despite the unusual situation I found myself in the writer side of my urged to ask for the details of these unique worldly travelled people I found to be so interesting and diverse.

"You're the unusual one. If I remember right you had to beg Luffy to join.." Zoro drawled with a small tight grin on his tanned features before he took a drink and stood up to refill his tankard.

The long nosed sharpshooter ruffled visibly and rose to stamp after him asking 'what the hell he meant by that and that was so not true!' as what he had said struck a chord and I realised something, "No, wait. I'm not asking to join! And I never said that I agreed to it! This was all his plan..." I trailed off as aside from Robin and Zoro everyone looked a little put out by my tone, "..Not..mine" Chopper looked towards me with tears beading in his eyes and something unpleasant lurched in my chest, I bit my lip with regret as I regretted that my tone had come out rougher than intended. I sent a glance to Luffy who had either been listening all along or been woken up by my loud shouting and everyone's eyes turned from me towards him as he gave a leisurely stretch of his body.

He dragged out his chair noisily and stood up with shadows covering his eyes even as his well formed lightly tanned hand rose to adjust it further back on his head so strands of fringe tumbled back forwards silkily "Shanks is stupid to ask something like that.." My breath hitched in my throat as his voice came out low but clear and resolute "How can he call you his precious daughter and then send you out looking for me even though you've never left your hometown before!" his head finally rose and I saw with shock and a lurching heart a furious expression distorted his unusually happy features, "That's so selfish of him!" He planted a fist down on the table with enough force it dented the surface and made everyone but Robin, Frankie and Zoro jump, Brooke frowned visibly as his tea splattered from the china cup a little onto its accompanying white saucer, "You're not strong enough!" He eventually met my eyes and I could see how the pupils had distorted with anger beneath the deeply drawn brows, the words hit me like knives.

There were gasps of shock from each member of the room aside from myself and the one who's words I was shaken by so strongly tremors visibly shook my skin as my hands curled into fists by my sides and I stood up with such force my chair toppled over, "How can you say that after not seeing me for nearly three years? You have no way of guessing until you fight me so let's go all out!" I shouted out the words heatedly as though I wanted them to strike him and sent him a scowl to let him know how utterly serious I was being.

"Saa, yoshi!" He rolled up one sleeve and bent with his hands set upon his knees as he sent me a level stare, "Let's do it!" he nodded resolutely and his expression was just as defiant as mine.


	11. The first fight between us

Outside on deck the early afternoon sun cast a cheering shine cresting atop the waves that gently rocked the Sunny from where it was docked on the far side of Foodvalten island as the Straw Hat crew took up comfortable poses to watch their captain from where he stood a few steps distance across from me yelling at Sanji for giving everybody on the boat a refreshing drink aside from him, Zoro leant against a barrel in a spot of shade underneath the right staircase which Robin and Frankie were leaning against the bannister of with their elbows.

"Are you sure that you have to settle this with a fight guys?" Usopp asked from where he sat cross legged next to Chopper.

"Saa" I nodded with my mouth in a firm resolved line my lower lip bleaching white as I bit down on it at the same time Luffy clapped his hand on top of his hat and replied,

"Ryoukai! And don't expect me to go easy on you" he sent me a small smile and despite the situation currently transpiring between us my chest still fluttered a little like a cage of moths being released beneath my ribs.

I replied with a grin that made the corners of his smile tug larger until it mirrored mine "I wouldn't have it any other way" I slipped off my sandals to show him that I meant business and pinched two thick strands of ruby forelock between finger and thumb to swoop them under my ears, I crossed them when they met at the base of my neck and drew them upwards before tying them together in a knot so my hair was expertly lifted free and pinned back clear; Sanji gave an approving whistle from where he had been attending Nami drinks from where she sat at a small white table with Brooke. We took up stances opposite each other as I saw his frame noticeably stiffen and in response I focused Busoshoku haki into my palms and the bare soles of my feet, "My feelings for you as my tomodachi aside.." I spoke in a harsh, clear voice over the wind that blew the tail of my crimson hair against my shoulder blades "I would be offended if you held back against me"

At that I ran forwards a few steps feigning as though I were going to physically attack him and in automatic response he raised his arms but I pulled back at the last moment and used the proximity instead in the last second before I withdrew to deliver what should have been a crushing wave of Haoshoku haki intense enough to have his body hit the deck. As I came to a still he shook his head before sticking his finger into his ear with a curious expression as though he had felt a tickling, "Wah.." I'd known that he was strong but felt both a little worried and upset that my training insofar had not moved so much as a hair on him which as it usually did with my temperament led to anger,

"Thick skull!" I furiously shot at him as the air darkened for a blinks worth of time with another stronger but also ineffectual haki wave and he sent me a angry look as he extended a punch towards me that I only just avoided and as his body came to follow soon after I lithely backtracked further to make space between us by leaping onto the swing affixed from the tangerine tree and using my shielded hands to grab and spiral around one of its branches before I came to stop balanced atop it neatly with my protectively layered feet without a splinter. In that instant I blocked out the presence of the others to concentrate like a trained arrow solely on my opponent but found my kenbunshoku haki to be just as useless as I received no premonition of his intentions.

Rather than following as I assumed he would he stretched out both of his arms so that his hands grabbed the rigging of the sails before he let go and the momentum carried him up there till he hung from one hand like a monkey, "I could always climb better than you Ann!" He mocked and stuck out his tongue using his free hand to drag down his eye socket into a grotesque rude appearance.

The words brought back a sudden memory that had me pause from where I was about to irately charge over and somehow try to reach him as I froze with wide eyes...

"I can always climb better than you Ann!" Young, happy laughter reached my ears from where the young boy with the scarred cheek held out a warm small hand to me from where he sat upon a branch and easily tugged me up, "But I never mind helping you" he grinned chuckling at my indignant expression as I stonily accepted his help, but I soon smiled once more as when we had gotten comfortable amongst the cool leaves he offered me an rosy red juicy apple for us to share.

"Oi!" The older boy who I had been thinking of shouted to get my attention and I snapped back to reality seeing he had shot himself towards me and was now flying through the air, I jumped from the branch and rolled to spring back up next to where Brooke was sat resting against the ships railing. As Luffy extracted himself from where he had gotten tangled up with the swing I glanced at the water behind me and remembered my advantage if being able to swim that he wasn't so fortunate to also have. If I could swim to the shore I would have the advantage of having more flat space to move about in and there would be less available hanging objects for the damn monkey face to hang from.

I pulled up my shirt over my head to expose the green and yellow palm leaf patterned white bikini I had on underneath; my obvious breasts wobbled alluringly as I removed it when I had to wriggle to get my head through the neckline and kept my leggings on intending to jump into the sea below but my eyes widened when my ears heard commotion and I saw that there was no need, aside from Zoro and Chopper the male members of the Straw Hat crew lay unconscious at the end of a trail of blood as Nami laughed loudly and Robin smiled a little behind her hand demurely giggling at my confused expression as I stood in the midst of what I had accidentally created.


	12. The naive grope

"Who knew you resorted to such uncouth means to win against an enemy" Robin coyly said to me as we sat back at the table with her chin elegantly leant upon her steepled slim fingers and as my head jerked towards her I saw she had a small smile and silent laughter in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it Ann, I often have to resort to my beauty to get out of difficult situations" Nami soothingly consoled me with a flip of her orange hair over one shoulder and my cheeks flared up with heated embarrassment despite they had only just cooled down minutes ago,

"That wasn't my intention! I was going to use my advantage of being able to swim to beat Luffy-kun" I crossed my arms over from where I wore my bikini with my tshirt rolled like a towel around my neck and puffed out my cheeks, "I would have still won regardless!" I boasted airily with a mischievous grin as I darted a glance to where the exhausted boy slumped in his seat beside mine with two wads of cotton stuffed up each nostril.

"No way!" he sprang alert in response to my jibe as I knew he would and waved both fists at me, "I was just surprised you're not flat chested anymore" to my intense shock he uncurled them to grab at my breasts and give them a measuring squeeze, my heart beat beneath his palms erratically "You were flat like a plank!" His eyes closed as he laughed loudly unaware of my darkening expression as my hands twitched towards his throat,

"Don't do that!" The three women in the screamed in unison as I batted his grip away and he gave everyone a confused look in response as Nami went to smack him but Robin got there first as a slender pale arm grew from his tanned shoulder to slap him across the cheek before vanishing in a burst of pink petals. My chest was numb with shock but despite that where he had touched was hot like a second sun under the skin of each as a blush rose to my skin and I shook my head with a flurry of ruby hair to wish it away.

"Do what?" he asked grumpily with a frown as he rose his hand - the one that had just touched me in a place that still burned like a brand - to rub his aching cheek, Sanji was roaring and clutching at his head so hard strands of his hair fell to the floor.

"I can't believe you so brazenly did that to my precious princess!" He screamed taking such a long drag of his cigarette the ash burnt down to the filter tip in seconds and his head was enveloped by clouds of smoke.

"Get the food already hentai cook!" Zoro brusquely shot across to him and the blonde man affrontedly threw a frying pan at him which the swordsman easily deflected with one unsheathed white katana.

The two of them began fighting as I selfconsciously drew my arms over my chest and Nami sent me a sympathetic smile as Brooke answered his captains incredulous expression, "You don't grope a lady Luffy" he inclined his hat genteelly towards me in a regarding manner as though to appraise me.

"Ann-chan isn't a lady" he replied was luckily for his sake drowned in the noise of Frankie exuberantly leaping into the table amidst a unison of gasps,

"Don't grope unless the lady wants it SUPER!" He began pointedly thrusting his hips to gyrate on the table with his hands behind his head and Robin rolled her eyes looking away pointedly to show she didn't find it as hilarious as Usopp did as he began laughing.

"D-don't say stuff like that!" Chopper squeaked and gripped the edges of his hat down so the brim hid his eyes "When ladies are present" I wondered if he was trying to hide his blush and pass his shyness off as etiquette. The captain was still blankly glancing from each of them with the expression he clearly didn't understand the theme of the conversation and I kept silent as a blush crept up my neck and I wrung my hands under the table in my lap wishing they would drop it, Luffy had touched me all the time as kids and we had even bathed together when younger, I didn't see the difference as Mama had raised us both up to be like family.

Nami leant her elbows on the table and her orange hair slid over her shoulders with the movement as she bent over "Whatever! Anyway, what about the fight? Are you going to let Ann join us?" I would have almost preferred the earlier conversation as all eyes fell upon where the two of us sat next to each others and I couldn't dare to look at him.


	13. The initial dismissal

Luffy tilted up his head so that the overhead lights lit up the naked determination in his eyes as he made his decision and I could see his lip was pursed with deep thought as his brow furrowed, "I'm sorry Ann-chan but you can't join my crew" he pushed the brim of his hat back and his mouth was a firm line, "Not just because Shanks asked" The crew remained silent and sent him varying degrees of wondering glances as icy pain sent agonising lightening through my chest and I brought my hand up to rest above my heart with the fingers curled into a fist, "Everybody here has a dream" he spoke fiercely and his tone voiced his passion, "You know mine"

Nami lifted up her palm, she looked a little forlorn at her captains decision but said nothing to stop him nonetheless, "Aside from collecting all of the treasure in the world I'd like to create a map of the entire sea!" She smiled softly and her eyes shimmered fervently.

I sent her a small smile back but my heart wasn't really in it as it fluttered horribly and I began to feel a little nauseous, "I made a habit of logging each island as I traveled from Foosha"

She reached across the table with a grin and took my hand, "You at least still have to stay for dinner, you can show me your log diaries then! I could learn a lot from you" I nodded slowly despite my shoulders giving a contrasting shrug as my eyes drifted back towards Luffy to where he nodded to say it was okay and only then did I relax a little. She let go of my hand as Robin began talking and I was glad as I still felt a little sick,

"I want to unearth the secrets lying in our forbidden history" my lips parted impressed at her clear, serious but resolute gaze and I felt a new respect for her grow within me; the bright cheery sunlight streaming in through the portcullis showing a circlet of blue sea and sky contrasted with my own conflicting emotions - sure I had been as shocked as everybody else at what Papa had asked of Luffy but I was still a little upset that I wouldn't be able to spend a little more time with him after journeying so far to see him especially having not seen him for so long.

"I'll help everybody and be a great doctor!" Chopper jumped up and down on his chair exuberantly waving his hooves with an exuberant expression and something in my eyes softened towards him, despite the comfortable ease that hung bonding each of the crew his expulsion of me from joining them clouded over my brow like a storm and kept me from fully enjoying their company.

"I will become a mighty warrior of the sea!" Usopp decided to chime in with his own future ideal jerking a thumb towards his chest and Zoro rolled his eye in response folding his arms over his defined upper pectorals.

"You have a long way to go" he jeered before looking away from me as he deigned to give a response in a tone that suggested he rather do anything but do so, "Worlds greatest swordsman" he retorted cuttingly as though daring me to challenge him and I glanced down at the three individually hued swords at his waist,

"So that means you'll need to beat Hawk-Eyes Mihawk" I replied and his eye widened before focusing on me with renewed interest, I didn't notice Nami take Luffy to one side by the elbow and start berating him about something in a hushed voice behind her free hand.

He made a noise low in his throat, "You know of him?" I nodded my head a little and he took a deep slug of his jug before continuing "He gave me this" his thumb tucked into the hem of his white t-shirt and tugged it down to reveal the start of a livid scar across the tanned muscle of his collarbone, I shivered a little thinking of the pain that wound must have burned upon infliction and rubbed my upper arms a few times,

This was the most he had spoken to me so far and from the incredulous looks the rest of the Straw Hat crew were giving me it was clear he didn't usually take to strangers too kindly, "Before Papa lost his arm he told me about the times he sparred with Mihawk often. He always gave the impression of being a very refined swordsman" my eyelashes fluttered coyly and I clasped my hands together in my lap, "I'm sure that if I came up against him I would get a scar too" I sympathetically tacked on with a kind smile and he jerked his head away as though embarrassed by something with a gruff noise in his throat; I didn't understand when Robin let out a light tinkling bell laugh and a patch of skin under his eye turned a faint pink.

"Ann-chuan! My dream is to find the All Blue and then catch a fish to prepare you a perfect meal with!" Sanji cooed over with a large smile curving below his light neatly trimmed moustache and large pink hearts beneath the plucked curl brow,

"Yeah well, whatever. Next time" Zoro went back to his drink after bellowing over to the cook too busy looking over his shoulder to notice he had stopped cutting up the vegetables he had been methodically slicing "Shut up and serve my food already!" I bent my head to avoid a badly aimed spatula flipping through the air but a tanned hand extended to bat it casually aside a hard before it could hit me as the captain returned from a private conversation with his navigator with an unreadable expression.

"My dream was to build a ship capable of travelling all the Seas, and now we're on it" Frankie flexed his arms and I opened my mouth with shock clapping my hands together.

"Wow!" My eyes went round, "You built this? That's amazing!" He took up a stance next to my chair with one hand leant on the table and began to steer me through the details. A few minutes later I had been wiping my tears from where they clung to my lashes as I had began to cry following Brooke's reselling of his wish to be reunited with Laboon, upon explaining my heart had skipped a beat - was it because the gentleman skeleton's aspiration reminded me of my own to meet up with his captain many years after he set out to sea where I couldn't follow?

My jet eyes became glazed over as they unfocused with the distant notion of my own dream, "I guess if I were to have a dream..." I leant my elbow in the table and cupped my chin in my hand gazing off to the side without actually much seeing, "It would be to write the greatest tale ever told..." I smiled softly before shaking my head and lifting my face again as I put my hands back into my lap demurely clasped my gentle grin widened "Apart from making Papa proud of me of course!" I giggled and Luffy shot me an inscrutable look that made the happy noise die in my throat.


	14. The maladroit meal

"This" I stabbed my fork into a piece of meat and swallowed what I was chewing, "Is" I stuffed the fork into my mouth and speared another slice as my free hand grabbed a leg of meat "So delicious" I chomped down hard on a thin, lean muscular arm attempted to stealthily steal some food from the towering heap layered up wobbling on my plate, the contents of it had been cooked to perfection so the meat was tender on the inside and crispy on the outer edges and delicious herbs had been sprinkled atop it. It had been the best meal that I had tasted in a long time and I was surprised the chef had been able to make it with so little resources - or did he regularly pick up spices and sauces at every island he passed as I picked up recipes?

"It makes me so happy to hear you say that bijin!" Sanji cried tears of bliss as he clutched the material over his shirt pocket as though his heart were about to leap out of his chest but his words of joy were drowned out by his captains scream as he wriggled his arm in an attempt to prise it free of my clamped jaw with a shout of pain and shock.

"You stole my breakfast this morning you baka" I mumbled around his oddly smoothly textured skin and despite we were just playing around I still reacted a little as my heart fluttered at the salt and strange taste I couldn't identify, by instinct my curious tongue rubbed a spot on his wrist slightly experimentally and with a furious blush and screech he yanked his arm free with such force he fell backwards on his chair as a result.

He sprang back up and grabbed the back of his chair with the movement so he was flipped back to sitting; I slammed my forehead against his and sparks flew from our jet eyes to mingle with the red fierce fire of our snarls as he ground his head forwards trying to shove me back.

"You shouldn't have eaten all of the other food then pig" he leant back in his chair with relaxed shoulders as his face creased into a wide smile as he sniggered, "You're a piggy Ann-chan!" I squawked with indignation as my eyes changed to white demonic slits and began to strangle him. Chopper and Usopp stopped eating in surprise and Zoro rose one eyebrow with a small smirk; Frankie put down his fork with wide eyes and rubbed the back of his blue duck tail styled hair.

"You shouldn't speak like that to a lady" Brooke chided him waggling one bony finger as Nami and Robin both frowned with their arms crossed over their breasts and faced turned sharply to one side indicating they agreed.

Luffy's eyes rolled into the back of his head which lay on the floor as his neck lengthened the more I wrung it and foam bubbled up at one corner of his gaping mouth, his hands began to wrestle at my shoulders trying to heave me off him, "If I'm a pig you're a stupid monkey baka!" I stuck out my tongue rudely with a frown.

"I'll kill you for saying that to such a sweet maiden who appreciates my cooking!" Sanji roared the second I let go of his neck and he took a deep delicious lungful of air panting as he crawled back into consciousness resting his head wearily atop the table top rubbing the bruises around his neck.

"I can say whatever I want. Ann-chan is my future wife" he lifted his head up with a wide grin and I drew back into my chair with shock widened eyes and an open mouth as my cheeks flushed purple - I rose my hands to hide the stains. As the Straw Hat crew let out differentiating noises of shock at various degrees of sound Luffy casually settled back into his chair with a nonchalant beam as though he was deaf to everyone's combined surprise, "The day I left Foosha I promised I'd return one day when I was King of the Pirates and marry her" he linked his arms behind his head as he spoke with the kind of tone one would use to comment on the weather conflicting with my embarrassment and everybody's aghast expressions. His voice reverberated through me and my blush deepened as his words echoed throughout my body eliciting the memory I had been recollecting that very morning hours earlier of the last time we had spent together until today.


	15. The happiest hour of our year

My hands shook as I rose them up to lie my palms flat upon the table taking a deep shaky breath as my black orbs widened with remembrance of the familiar words that immediately took me back through the years until the last time that I had seen him,

That warmth and strength as he hugged me so hard I still felt the lingering softness of his smooth, tanned skin hot with a heat from within; that naive and happy smile imprinted in my mind as he promised to come back for me, that wish that carried me throughout the intense months of Papa's training.

"When I'm King of the Pirates, I'll marry you and make you my Queen!" I could remember every minute detail from the tone of his joyous voice which rang clear and confident despite its young innocence in the cool, crisp air; the shade of the emerald leaves and differentiating azure tones of the sea and sky.

Our buoyant laughter harmonised as it stretched its golden fingers up towards the bright sun and future beyond.

A loud scream shattered the noise and broke through the images invading my mind as Sanji had roared with despairing disbelief clutching at the air above his head, my bewildered scarlet eyebrows rose with confusion as I glanced from where he had fallen to his knees to where Brooke had grabbed my hand in his cold bony fingers and bent down to apologise, shock rooted me from the spot and dulled me reactions so I couldn't retort immediately,

"Please excuse my manners for hitting on you earlier Ann-Sama, I had no idea you were engaged" he let go and my hand rose back up from where it had first limply dropped down to my side numbly in disbelief to point one enquiring finger upwards as I attempted to explain but Nami grabbed her captain by the lapels and shook him violently with an irate expression,

"We've been nakama for years and you never told me?!" She slapped his cheek and Zoro winced from where he had just spat out his drink in surprise and after noticing it splattered across the table top sent me a glare intense despite it only came from one eye, I flushed and frowned as I noticed a reddening imprint flaring up on the gum gum teen's cheek. Robin looked surprised which in a flash her cool blue eyes turned questioning towards the both of us as Usopp clapped each hand upon his cheeks theatrically with huge eyes and Chopper blinked rapidly.

Chopper and Usopp stopped screaming as Luffy composed himself and scratched behind one ear in a lackadaisical manner with an offhand bemused glance as though he didn't know the reason for the rooms unison reaction before finally explaining himself - or offering as much as he deemed he should anyway, "Wha...? Ah...Um" he gave a huge grin, "I just thought is mention it when it came up" he said as though that would clear it up.

The crew fell down upon the floor with multiple thuds aside from myself and Luffy as he began to laugh and I continued to flutter my lashes in confusion, the moment I tried to speak up again I was pushed aside as Frankie wedged his sizeable bulk between us to hit the ink haired boy next to me on the shoulder, "Super! You dog!"

As everybody took their seats once more I finally took advantage of the lack of somebody speaking to finally stutter up with a shyly raised palm to command some attention even as my cheeks flushed when everybody immediately locked their eyes upon me when I coughed to clear my throat, "..I-It's just a joke.." My voice caught as part of me wished that it wasn't so, "That he said when we were kids-" I forced a smile despite there was a tightness in my chest that was making it difficult to breathe and hoped nobody could pick up on it.

I jumped up a little with fright from my seat when Luffy stood up shoving his chair out with a grotesque scratch across the floor with his annoyance, he thumped his orange t-shirt and frowned deeply "No way! When I can go anywhere I want on the sea!" He raised his arms as his voice rose in crescendo and his crew all looked deeply shaken by his change in attitude all of a sudden as he took on a serious scowl, "And then you can come with me because by my side no marines can hurt you because of your fathers name!" His words wrapped themselves around my heart to neaten up my feelings in a red bow and in that moment my cheeks blushed as a pleasant feeling I couldn't describe but was definitely close to happiness shifted in my chest like a bird ruffling its feathers awakening in its nest from a deep sleep. He jerked his head from side to side with blank, white eyes that longed to find something nearby to physically vent his anger upon and after finding nothing close enough he viciously launched himself back into his chair and stubbornly folded his arms over his chest.

A sudden cloying silence filled the room like a poisonous vapour that had Nami tactfully rising up from her chair with Robin catching on immediately and following suit, "Maybe it would be best if you two discuss this alone" a drop of sweat ran down the back of her head as Chopper, Frankie and Usopp nodded in unified agreement.

Sanji looked very much like he wished to stay and interfere in the proceedings as much as he could whereas Zoro looked like he couldn't care less as long as alcohol was within his grasp "No" Luffy had a determined set to his mouth that echoed in his resolute eyes "My nakama can hear anything, I don't keep any secrets from them. I trust them as much as I trust you, my tomodachi Ann"

The orange haired navigator sent him a pointed dagger filled glare, "Yet you didn't tell me" she sniffed haughtily clearly offended and he shrugged indolently in the face of her fury.

"Then what you said sounds like the perfect happy ending to the greatest story ever told" I finally spoke with a soft smile tugging at my lips that every Straw Hat mate captain included mimicked as their laugher at my smooth retort filled and evaporated the tension previously in the room.

When it had finished Luffy looked towards me with a heavy, thoughtful expression that looked so out of place on his usually carefree countenance laidback demeanour, "Well I guess I was kind of upset that you turned up early and broke our promise" my chest fell as my expression followed suit showcasing my regret, he scratched the back of his neck near the hairline and the tone fell severe again as the crew quietened with crestfallen looks "But you came all this way and I don't want to let down Shanks so I guess you can join us" I watched the way his eyelashes fluttered as he spoke and my heart melted like sun warmed butter in the depth of his grin; his grave stern face disappeared into happiness and acceptance.

I was so happy that in the moment I threw my arms openly around him and regardless of my noticeable breasts pushing up against his chest and getting in the way between us I rose my arms around his neck as laughing along with everyone else (Zoro aside obviously, but even his single eye seemed softened) he responded by extending his arms to wrap around my waist accepting my weight until I was sat on his knee. A moment later when the champagne like bubbles of euphoria fizzed less in my chest my cheeks turned purple suddenly noticing our proximity and to distract him from noticing (and everybody else was abruptly wriggling their eyebrows meaningfully in our direction) I pinched his cheek, "Then why didn't you just say so in the first place?" I scolded him lightly with a contrasting small sheepish smile.

"She's right!" Nami enthused with a beaming grin as she pounded her fist enthusiastically on the table, "We should celebrate having a new crew member!" She clicked her fingers, "Sanji! Drinks!" She batted her eyelashes beguilingly at him and he ran towards the nearby fridge chanting her praises with such speed he became a blur.

"It will be lovely to have another woman on board" Robin sent me a gentle smile and I felt the first tentative branch of friendship extended towards me which I eagerly accepting by giving her an incline of my head and just as equally contented expression.

"Ann-chan is no lady - I told you guys she's a pig!" Luffy mumbled awkwardly like he had his mouth full from where his cheek was beginning to stretch from the exertion of me pinching it. Sanji came back within a flash and skilfully slid a series of expertly prepared cocktails in thin stemmed glasses in front of our seats upon the table before sitting back down with a slightly woe be gone expression at our interchange.

"You don't know when to quit!" I let go and grabbed his nose instead and I almost fell off his lap and used my free hand to lean back against the table top to secure myself more as I took a firm hold of his nose between my finger and thumb.

"Geez, they don't even notice the provocative position that they're in..." Frankie muttered in a low voice secretively to Usopp and Chopper blushed covering his ears with his hooves as he overheard sat between them.

The target of my merciless onslaught squawked and got a firm grip on mine to which I let out a strident squeak as my ears tuned pink at the tips from embarrassment and with shock I accidentally let out a weak wave of haki that had Usopp and Chopper nearby rolling their heads like broken puppets drunkenly, "Ow! Let go!" I pinched his nose harder.

"No you let go first!" He retorted stubbornly and applied an equal amount of pressure to mine, we both began to frown competitively as sparks flew between our jet chip eyes once more and each Straw Hat member either rolled their eyes, raised their hands as though to ward us off, or had a bead of sweat rolling down the back of their heads.

"This is never going to end..." Zoro drawled in the kind of voice that expressed he really rather not be present to view the whole thing.

"I won't let go until you do!" I persistently enthused regardless of my nose starting to turn red.

"Well neither will I!" He wilfully shot back just as determined as myself with narrowed eyes despite being in the same state that I was as his eyes began to tear up,

"They really are alike" Usopp commented airily waving a hand and Chopper nodded in agreement making no effort to hush his voice as it was clear we were no longer listening.

"Oh god" Nami paled at a sudden thought and clasped her hand to her forehead wearily as though exhausted by a sudden thought, "Now we have two Luffy's" Robin and Zoro exchanged a look that could have meant anything.

"Cut it out!" "Quit it!" our indignant cries echoed in the background as the small reindeer who vehemently denied being cute considered the medical implications of letting us continue.

"Two of a kind" Brooke chortled with an amicable chuckle from where he sat with a refined posture one leg folded and his fingers interlocking over the upper knee. Sanji was wiping tears from his eyes on his blue shirt cuff sleeve.

Back in the bubble of our own little world upon the chair we finally reached the conclusion of letting go upon the count of an agreed number, "One, Two. Three" we said in unison as though playing rock, paper scissors and both of us blinked blankly as despite that neither of us moved.

"You're not playing fair!" I cried immediately regardless that I had been attempting the exact same sneaky tactic.

"Well neither are you!" as we both finally relinquished in begrudging harmony I demurely leant so the small of my back was resting against the table and less of my diminutive weight was straddled on his thighs with a small muted flush as I again realised our proximity but it was drowned in our happy laugher and all I knew for sure that was when he smiled, I did, and the when he wasn't I wanted to know the reason why so that I could make it return.


	16. The first time alone

My ceaselessly churning whirlpool of thoughts couldn't be detected in my polite, gentle smile as Robin led me down a warmly lit cream walled corridor and opened a gilded handle double door entrance into a circular blue and green floor tiled library with a ladder leading up to another room above, a hexagonal dull yellow desk with white seats spread outwards from it like the petals of a flower, my eyes immediately lit up upon scanning the rows of books that stood between the tall windows which let in light to brighten up the room and I stumbled to hold myself back from excitedly lurching forwards and running inside, "M-May I?" I stammered courteously looking up at the taller woman and with a refined, kind laugh she inclined her head so that her glossy black hair fell over her shoulder.

It continued as I eagerly skipped in and picked up the first book my hand reached to crack open the pages and bend in my head for a long appreciative sniff, the scent of paper rose a long with the spice of the secrets printed upon it - call me crazy but the smell immediately took me back to when Mama taught me to first dress and write so I loved it, "You must really like books" she commented perched on the table with her arms drawn across her chest as she openly appraised me, "I also spend a lot of my time in here"

I grinned before replacing the it and in my happiness gave a little spin on one foot before replying "Enough that I'd like to write my own one day" my smile softened at the thought. True I wasn't entirely sure what Luffy had meant when he so firmly denied his marriage proposal had been a childish flight of fancy but I was more than overzealous to be allowed to sail with them and put it down largely to what we all knew to be his typical stubbornness to admit he was wrong - or even less that he didn't already know something. My jet eyes grew huge once more as they took in the amount of books that I had yet to reveal the contents within of as a delirious shiver shook my body and I blushed sheepishly but contentedly.

"We share a love of literature then" Robin stood back up as Nami entered and I giggled quietly still thinking of how Luffy probably didn't even properly know what marriage meant given our fragmented family upbringing.

"Why are you two hiding in here when I'm organising a welcome party on deck!" The auburn haired girl scoffed angrily waving one hand as the other dragged a shaggy blonde haired cook by the collar into view.

"I-I thought that you said it was going to be a surprise my beautiful Nami-swan?" he squeaked through jubilation that she was touching him through huge raptured heart eyes and a euphoric grin that stretched his rejoicing face. I tilted my head to one side and began untying my hair from when I had pinned it back to fight the captain earlier so that dark crimson waves fanned out against my shoulders and his head snapped towards me staring with such intensity his brain must have been forever imprinting the image in his mind; I sent him a dark warning frown as repulsed blue waves grew from me.

She idly flapped her hand again her posing it upon her hip and fluttering her lashes "Could you go get us some drinks San-ji-kun?" She dragged the syllables out seductively in a breathy voice "We feel so hot that we might-" he was out in a dash of dust before her sentence finished and she laughed in that girls altogether way I wasn't completely sure I was entitled to join in with yet.

"I-I'm not at all important enough to merit a party Nami-Sama" I whispered clasping my hands demurely in my lap and neatly bowed to her a little so that ruby strands fell either side of my face.

She sidled over and slapped me on the shoulder with enough strength that my knees buckled, "Nonsense!" She said with the kind of forceful vigour that inclined I was to go along with her crazy whims, "It'll be fun! We haven't had a new crew member for such a while!" Robin sent me a reassuring smile and inclined her head suggesting the navigator had my best intentions in mind.

I nodded to accept her kind offer with that in mind and Papa's particular blood running through me meant that I couldn't refuse any excuse not to have a party for longer than a minute or so, genes be damned! "Thank you" I gratefully smiled with genuine sincerity, I really wanted to get along with my hearts wishes nakama and such strong friends would surely benefit me in helping accomplish my part in Papa's plan for the future of the sea.

"And no more of this 'Sama' business! I'm your pal from now on" she lifted her hand up and I paused for a moment awkwardly before realising belatedly she wanted a high five and went for it, the three of us shared a smile, "So what was the whole deal with Luffy before hm?" She raised an eyebrow and gave me a conspiring intrigued look up and down and despite not referring implicitly I tried to fight down a guilty blush as best as I could as I immediately knew what she was referring too.

"Ah-" please don't let that be a drop of sweat running down the back of my head "Y-you know Luffy-kun and what he's like..." I prayed that my nose wasn't as red as it felt as my face temperature rose, "...He never makes any sense most of the time, eheh" I tried to conjure up a nonchalant laugh and it died stale in my throat as I took an instinctive step backwards automatically as she took one towards me.

"Don't start bullying her already" Robin laughed and the heaviness in the room thankfully diffused as Sanji swiftly returned with drinks bounding in the sort of manner that dictated he would rather not spend his entire life doing anything else. He poured us each a red wine in flourished but elegant gestures and I became fascinated with the lustre as it hit the glass, he bowed his head like a trained butler with one hand rose upon his opposite breast pocket and retreated by Nami's side to my blank stare - did he always act like that?

The two began light conversation attended by Sanji who leapt like a faithful puppy in a creaseless pale blue shirt to each request as I sipped the drink, it had a sweet fruity flavour which was refreshingly bitter when I swallowed it down walking towards one of the long vertical windows to watch the light darkening as afternoon fell and the blank expanse of choppy sea that stretched for as long as I could see for a few minutes. I span to the sound of the door opening and an all too familiar face poked in with a blank, quizzical glance before settling on me and smiling so that my heart fluttered as he came inside,

"Oi! Ann-naka!" he shouted despite the small confines of the room and heat rose across the bridge of my nose hearing him call my name, "This where you've been this entire time?" He slowly shuffled his way over to where I was with his hands inside the waist pockets of his cutoffs and at his appearance the other three in the room stopped talking to look over.

I gave a reserved smile and inclined my glass towards the shelves, "Robin-Sama was just showing me this great collection in the library, there are some things here I've never even seen the covers of before" my small smile widened as I gave an exuberant bubbling chuckle.

He folded his arms loosely over his chest and jerked his face to one side pouting, "Who cares about stupid stuffy old books" he grumbled frowning and I tried not to think of how cute that stubborn face was.

I gave him a tomboyish punch on the shoulder a little harder than necessary due to the wine and my love of reading, "Books are awesome!" I defended them fiercely and the dark haired woman laughed behind one hand airily as he squawked and irritably rubbed where I had hit with a sour expression.

"Stop with the making eyes at each other already~" Nami playfully scolded us in a song-song voice slightly bent forwards as she waggled one finger with a devilish grin, her other hand clasped her almost empty wine glass.

Luffy looked up blankly to her as his hand dropped from where it had been massaging the slope of aching muscle - my eyes that had been tracing the motion the entire time before the busty younger girl noticed the exchange snapped towards her guiltily "Wha-?" He bemusedly scratched the back of his neck not understanding the term she had used and I hurriedly took a careful step away from him to politely distance our apparently suspicious proximity.

"T-there's nothing wrong with look at somebody whilst their talking" my feigned conviction was betrayed by the embarrassed tremble in my voice as I hurriedly fisted my hands together in my lap and glanced at various patches of tiled floor with the occasional shoe. Please don't let the clever tongued devil point out that I'm not looking at her whilst speaking now. If I denied it too obviously it would only give her fodder to tease me further.

"I wish she would look at me like that" Sanji clasped his hands under his chin as he swooned dramatically and the devious initiator of the conversation wrapped her hands around his neck to strangle him until he fell twitching to the floor.

"Jealous?" Robin coyly remarked and gave a pealing bell giggle behind one hand pressed against her mouth before the three of them began to sidle towards the door and as though magnetised the two of us immediately obediently stepped to follow them, she opened it by the handle with her free hand and the other girl span around happily with a beam to face me again as she hung from the goateed chefs gentlemanly escorted arm.

"Now! Are you ready for your party Ann?" She grinned and I replied in kind nodding exuberantly and the warm feeling in my chest intensified as I watched the four of them laugh at my enthusiasm.

"I thought the party was a surprise?" The captain stuck a finger inside his ear and wriggled it before taking it back out to observe the contents, his cook and the tanned athletic woman shrugged noncommittally at him. The bond between us strengthened as we walked out into the hallway and three of the crew paced ahead to make sure that all last minute preparations were ready and it was just myself and Luffy lagging behind, a minute or so after their departure as we ascended to another corridor in the ship and the silence (I had so many things to say but no idea how to bring any of them up tactfully) between us aside from our footsteps had become close to deafening he suddenly seized my arm to warmly envelop my free small, white hand in his. His skin felt different than anybody else's I had ever touched - it was smooth and hairless like the rubber man he was and burned with an inner furnace just like I remembered, but now each touch sent lightening through me which hadn't happened when we were kids.

I stumbled and looked up with shock widened eyes my mouth open to ask what he was doing but his large, happy grin dissuaded me from speaking as he did first, "You're such a great friend Ann-chan" despite his best intentions my chest lurched unpleasantly at the word as I forced a pitifully weak smile and with a gentle tug he led us to walk again with our fingers entwined as he swung our arms like we had as kids - did he not realise friends at our age didn't hold hands like this anymore? "I'm sorry that I said no to you at first..." This time of our own violation we both paused and as I suddenly became painfully aware that these were the first minutes we had spent alone together in years I prayed my ears wouldn't turn bright pink, "But I didn't want you to stop pursuing your own dream to help someone else's" he laughed giddily and my ears revelled in the sound, "So I'm happy it worked out like this" he dropped his voice a little as his fingers tightened their pressure a little on mine and my heart began to thump rapidly.

"And I'm sorry that I broke our promise..." I tried to pluck up the courage to enquire a little more about what exactly he had meant by the promise still standing but couldn't so instead I just gave up a smile content at least just to be in his company again after so long, "But I'm happy to be here with you-" I realised how that sounded suddenly and let out an inward squeak of alarm "-All too" I tacked on the end immediately and was pleased to see nothing in his expression changed except that his grin stretched broader still from ear to ear, I took a nervous sip of wine and end up draining the rest of the glass is an entire mouthful.

A guy of little words I was surprised to have heard so much openly from him which was enough to have me clinging onto his arm with mine as I slightly leaned into his shoulder with a good humoured hum and after a staccato of rapid heart beats later we broke apart to continue walking in a much more contented silence; too shy to look at him directly my eyes watched how close our shadows were a chink of light apart from touching as I concentrated on how heat emanated from the side of him closest to me until we were outside the door leading onto the open upper deck. I was about to open the door when he grabbed my arm and stepped behind me before smoothing his hand up over my shoulder to my neck - I was glad at least I could pass my shiver of something hot and delicious that sent something bubbling and fizzy in my stomach as one of shock - and placing both palms gently over my eyes. As my body trembled noticeably I felt his sweet breath fall gently to stir the ruby hairs atop my head as his firm, muscular chest pressed against my narrow quivering shoulder blades but all I saw was darkness, "This way it's still a surprise" a smile rose to my mouth as I heard his familiar chuckle that blazed a fire in my chest.


	17. The dinner conversation

The moment my eyes were uncovered by the warm pair of palms my mouth dropped open dumbly at the sight that was before me as I took a step forward staring around drinking the sight in as if to see if it was truly real, Luffy let out an appreciative guffaw mingling with my exhale of astonishment at the fairy glow of tiny decorative lights strung around the decking and mast of the Sunny with care taken to intricately wind them around the ropes of the tree swing and the branches it was tied to which with the dark sky gave the ship an evanescent amber glow to highlight differentiating blankets thrown over the grass and planks laden with plates and bottles around which there was an artfully arranged circle of comfortable brightly coloured pillows, a moon lit picnic.

"Oh...wow..." I breathed softly through huge eyes as I became lost for words for a second as the captain walked past me before standing beside Zoro and Chopper and the crew awaited my response with baited breath and anticipatory glances - aside from the green haired swordsman of course who kept darting glances towards the awaiting liquor, "Y-you didn't have to go to all this trouble just for me!" I squeaked sheepishly despite greatly appreciating the gesture as I laced my arms behind my back pushing my breasts forwards as I ducked my head down to hide my blush.

"It was no trouble" Robin elegantly waved one slender hand leisurely from where the other was upon her hip in the purple skirt she wore.

"No trouble at all!" Chopper and Usopp chorused as I took another slow step forwards so the lights shimmered to cast ruby droplets from my hair onto the floorboards as my eyes fluttered to adjust to the new scene and my nose twitched as delicious appetising scents reached it and I struggled not to drool.

Nami laughed at my expression and spread out her palm to indicate we should sit down, "Don't worry we really we really don't need much an excuse to throw a party!" Brooke gently assured me as he walked over and took me by the hand in his bony fingers after offering them up to me and I tentatively took them recalling his earlier behaviour as he politely escorted me to a seat between Frankie and Luffy across from Zoro, I tried not to meet his intimidating eye in particular as I effortlessly flopped leisurely into a loose cross legged upright position.

"This all looks so great!" The ink haired round eyed teen announced exhilaratingly waving his arms over his head like cooked spaghetti before he reached for the nearest plate and the bodacious auburn navigator threw a spoon at his hand so that he had to jerk it back to avoid getting hit on the knuckles by it.

"You can't just start gobbling up what you want just like that-!" She roared with demon white slit eyes and ferocious sharp teeth, Zoro's hand slowly inched back from where it had been about to grab a sake bottle like a mouse retreating from a snake and Chopper thumped Usopp's back as he hurriedly swallowed the loaf of bread whole he had stolen to conceal it and choked, "We have to give a toast first" in unison, the crew each raised their respective wine glass, sake cup or beer jug, "To our new crew mate!" Nami began with a beaming grin and there was a resounding cheer that made me duck my head with a mortified but exultant blush.

"Allow me to top up your drink with the wine I noticed you seemed to enjoy earlier oh beautiful angel gracing my presence!" The curly browed man with the long, slender legs clad in its usual immaculate pair of pressed suit trousers bent down to expertly pour wine into my glass and deposit a laden plate in front of my knees with his free hand smoothly, "Please try this panda shark curry that I made just for you Ann!" he spoke as animatedly as he usually did flourishing his arms theatrically.

"Uhh...thank you!" I replied brightly after pausing and staring at the rice for a second suspiciously as though it might be laden with concealed knock out drugs or aphrodisiac. He had already vanished to lavish similar attentions towards the other two females handing them each a differently coloured tropical drink and bestowing the separate dishes he had taken the time to make for them.

"Don't worry about him, he's like this to every girl he sees. But that's not said to spite you in the least" Robin spoke in a calm, collected voice with a small smile as she inclined her glass elegantly up to welcome toast me, "One day he's going to get some nobles daughter pregnant and he'll slice his head and dick off..." She drawled a-matter-of-factly as I paled and the males of the crew winched grabbing between their groins groaning in phantom pain at the thought and Sanji fell to the floor twitching visibly with a blue expression with his legs crossed. She sure had... a way with words - she could write crime or horror stories easily, I bet.

"And she's always like that, a taste for the morbid" Ussop so-so remarked when he had recovered from the unwelcome image before his voice rose in confidence and he jerked a thumb between his collarbones "Unlike me, who sees the best in any situation! Captain Usopp the Optimistic is what some call me!" my head quirked inquisitively to one side with a bemused expression as he began to brag senselessly, "Have I ever told you about the time when I was alone up against eight thousand - no, ten thousand marines-!" He began gesturing wildly in the air with his hands making battle noises and Chopper laughed. I looked down at the pearly perfectly cooked rice and steaming chunks of tender fish slathered in spicy sauce and my stomach rumbled, I looked towards Luffy to see what he thought of all of this but his direct glare towards the food implied his mind was as usual on the same wavelength of mine.

"And he's always lying.." The one eyes man of little words graced a half tilt of his mouth which could have been the start of a smile,

"I am not a liar!" The accused rounded on him and threw out his arms palms exposed, "I'm telling you that's exactly how it was!" I thought about trying to sneak a few bites in with my fork and my hand began to creep away from my side...

"Are too long nose!" He retorted as their frowning faces came closer and they slammed their foreheads together growling, the reindeer doctor was now slumped on his back holding his arms around his furry waist his sides in pain from laughing so hard. My fingers were a few inches away from where they stealthily creeped spider like towards the silverware...

"Your stupid arguing is ruining the party!" Nami interjected angrily as she bashed both of them on the head with a rounded fist, I was beginning to think that stuff like this was a regular occurrence around here and jerked my hand back quickly like an escaping rabbit for fear of reprisal.

The captain had evidently decided enough was enough and launched himself towards to dive belly first onto the plates with his arms spread so he could grab food and deliver it into his mouth, "Enough of this. I wanna eat!" He mumbled through a half full mouth and the orangette rounded on him next to box his ears, I winched as she did so.

As the group fell into a nonsensical laughing frenzy of fighting, eating and trying to avoid getting out of the way of both I caught eyes with Brooke just outside of the dust cloud calmly sipping his different brand red wine, "Oh, don't worry yourself with them Ann-Sama" he waved his free bony fingers before his teeth stretched into a wider smile, "They're always like this" Frankie laughed and nodded in agreement before taking a long slug of his cola. Well those two seemed at ease with all of this at least...

I gave a bright smile before picking a fork and trying the first bite of my meal to find that it was indeed delicious before speaking finally again, "A meal from the heart is something anyone would welcome" I grinned happily as the two warmly laughed.


	18. The one too many

A few hours had flew by spent with pleasant company who despite only just meeting them that morning due to them being so close to Luffy and easily accepting me combined with the fact I already knew a lot about them from researching them as the members of my childhood friends crew now felt like friends to me, but that may have been the alcohol talking - because I had drank a lot of that. I sat alone on the tangerine tree swing nursing one of the varied tropical fruit cocktail that Sanji had over-attentively pressed into my hand every second after I finished the drink I had initially, watching the pretty, vivacious colours swirl against the glass I stilled my hand so the alcohol calmed to again reflect back the twinkle of the small but dazzling lights; I was there for a few minutes drinking in the muted but pleasant after time of what had been a riotous gathering and plenty of great food near by to hand.

I stumbled a little blearily as I set my glass on the grass by my bare feet, I had taken off my sandals when sitting down and continued to sit there bent with my head between my legs letting the cool air wash over my exposed shoulders as my ruby hair slid either side of my neck with the movement, a minute later when I wearily rose my wobbling head the ghost lights span like living fireflies - I wouldn't normally be drunk so easily with the firm tolerance to alcohol I had built up working in a bar but a drinking contest between Nami and Zoro in which the three of us only stopped for fear of passing out before dawn, I dimly remembered something about the auburn haired girl betting for money and Luffy coming to my aid saying it wasn't fair with Robin defending me also and despite not remembering the exact words it still left a lingering warmth in my chest. I also kind of recalled Chopper telling him I thought he was fuzzy and cute. Damn that Nami, I halfheartedly scolded her mentally for the way all the time throughout the last few hours she had been blowing the smallest of exchanges between me and her captain into huge romantic proportions such as how we grabbed food from each others plate which was more from our rude appetites than some weird relationship sign. And she had the alcohol tolerance of a rhino.

I glanced across to where Zoro was still managing his substantial amount in muscle of sake lay on one side across some arranged cushions with one end of the bottle permanently resting against his mouth and his hand propped up on one elbow with his hand under his chin; his eye was a little unfocused but picked up on me watching so I hurriedly looked over to where Brooke was tuning his violin after a stirring rendition of Bone To Be Wild and Frankie was requesting the next song animatedly despite that his dancing partners of Chopper and Usopp had passed out and been taken to the boys room. After I noticed Sanji using one hand to pass Nami a bowl of plucked seedless grapes and draping a decorative shawl over Robin's shoulders to ensure she didn't get cold displaying a remarkable aptitude for multitasking I realised the one I wanted to see the most wasn't with them and my breath hitched with surprise as I saw he had broken away from the remaining drinkers to walk over to where I was 'getting some air' as I had excused.

I didn't quite know myself what I was feeling as I watched the nearing slope of his shoulders with each pace towards me, I knew it so well that I took it as completely natural and granted by now like the pounding heart had almost always belonged to me, an eye, or a hand. Because I had always just stared at him from the day far back in our childhood when he broke the circle of jeering bullies, in admiration as he stuck up to my Papa with childish insolence in a way I never dared and always went away with his brother and their friend Sabo on adventures I couldn't because of my cleaning chores at Party's, in astonishment at the tales he told me when he returned.

He gave me a soft grin as he walked behind me and I felt the heat of his front inches from my back as he put both hands on either side of the swing ropes and his fingers coiled around it but he didn't push, there was a few seconds of silence before he dropped one to wordlessly pat my head and gently ruffle my hair as I relaxed into him, as his hand moved onto my shoulder to rest there heat rose in my stomach as I felt the warmth of his palm and I couldn't look at him as I was sure my heart was thudding so loud he would hear it. I'd known for a long time that myself and Luffy were exactly the same kind of person, who needed action and adventure without cease, loved to laugh and felt uneasy when everything was quiet but also that he was the kind of guy who said little, meant what he did and voiced much through his actions not words. We stayed there like that long enough that Brooke began to play my favourite song Binks Sake and everyone but the two of us still awake sang along, as though the skeletons music had capabilities to change its listener's attitude and emotions my spirits rose as they began to dance and I began to hum along swinging my legs a little to graze the soles of my feet against the cool blades of grass until he finally spoke, "Uhhm...Ann-naka?" He suddenly asked and I tilted my head back to look up at the underside of his chin and slope of his chest, I rose an eyebrow and tilted my head slightly to one side inquisitively when he wouldn't continue and was pointedly keeping his round eyes away from mine.

"...Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho..."

"What's up Luffy-kun?" I pulled a worried pout, "You know you can speak honestly with me" I sent him a wide encouraging smile and stopped kicking out my legs gaily so the swing ropes stilled once more as I noticed from my unusual point of view that his nostrils were flaring and he had a slight pink easing up his tanned neck to cover his cheeks.

"Going to deliver Binks' Sake! Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves...!"

"You smell nice" he sent me an equally huge grin back and I hurriedly sat up so my back was to him when my chest fluttered like a caged butterfly and warmth escaped over the bridge of my nose at the words.

"...Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun! The birds sing as they draw circles in the sky!"

As he awaited my response I thought back to how over the last couple of hours my hands had kept involuntarily twitching or my arm would reach out then drop a moment away from grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulling him towards me and then what? My confusing feelings gave me no discernible answer. I offered up a tentative smile despite knowing he couldn't see it and my voice came out as a clear but tentative whisper as I eventually replied, "You're like an angel Luffy-kun. I'll follow the wings on your back wherever you go"

"Farewell to the harbor, to my old hometown, lets all sing out with a Don! As the ship sets sail waves of gold and silver dissolve to salty spray as we all set sail to the ends of the sea...!"

I almost choked when he clapped me on the back laughing heartily, proclaiming in a carefree voice, "That's what I love about you Ann-chan, I couldn't imagine you ever lying to anybody! You're the best" he still had that face splitting jovial grin in place as my coughs subsided and winching I rubbed the space between my breasts to massage my chest, my heartbeat had thudded at the casual use of the word and as he peered at me I tried to hide my scarlet face behind my similarly hued hair.

"...Going to deliver Binks' Sake! We are pirates sailing through the Sea!"

"I don't think that I could, either" I replied truthfully with a delicate smile that closed my eyes as I let out a short angelic laugh that eased out some of the tension I had been feeling mounting in the air as I had began to wonder at what point would we have to discuss the more unpleasant things that had happened in the years that we had been apart, with a subdued sigh I drifted my fingers down to my heel where I had left my cocktail and my thick webbing of eyelashes parted as my eyes opened again in shock to see it was missing, "Wah! Luffy-kun that's my drink!" I squeaked and whatever red had left my face returned with a vengeance as I saw his mouth connect where the imprint of my lips was still on the glass.

"The waves are our pillows, the ship our roost - flying the proud skull on our flags and sails...!"

He stopped after he had taken a healthy glug that almost emptied half of it and wiped his mouth clean on the back of his arm with a refreshed looking smile, "Man that was tasty!" He sent me a blank look of the definitely not understanding with confused hum as I went to yank it from him and he took an easy step back so my hand only closed on air.

"...Now comes a storm through the far-off sky! Now the waves are dancing, beat upon the drums, if you lose your nerve this breath could be your last! But if you just hold on the morning sun will rise!"

"T-That's an indirect kiss!" I complained loudly before my face went the brightest colour it had so far and I thought my heart might explode from my chest like a firework and I covered my open mouth with my fingers beneath raised eyebrows as he took another sip.

"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho! Going to deliver Binks' Sake! Today, and tomorrow, our dreams through the night! Waving our goodbyes, we'll never meet again! But don't look so down, for at night the moon will rise...!"

"Wha? Mhm" he made an appreciatory noise and smacked his lips together, "This tastes sweeter than Sanji makes them" he nonchalantly commented idly before waving a hand and walking back to the remainder of his crew "Thanks Ann-chan!"

"...Going to deliver Binks' Sake! Let's all sing it with a Don a song of the waves, doesn't matter who you are, someday you'll just be bones! Never-Ending, ever-wandering, our funny traveling tale!"

I shouted at his retreating back before hanging my head knowing it was useless, "I didn't say you could have that!" And sat there until my heart stopped thumping like it was trying to escape.

"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho..."


	19. The rooming arrangements

I had been busy in deep conversation with Robin and Brooke upon learning they had been born in the West Blue as Papa also had, but on two different islands and wiped the budding tears at the corners of my eyes as I heard of how she had been born on the island of Ohara from a family of archaeologists and that her mother went out to sea when she was two years old, leaving her with her abusive uncle Roji. And when hope bloomed in the form of her mothers friend Professor Clover of the archeology lab at "The Tree of Knowledge" it was cruelly snatched away by the fire of the marine ships after which she led a life of lies and betrayal before meeting the Straw Hat crew. As I rubbed under my eyes with the back of my hand again sniffling she sent me a small smile as all the haunted shadows that had shifted in her glacial blue eyes upon telling her unfortunate history faded, "But since I met Luffy and I joined this crew, I feel like I've met my true family"

When the gentleman skeleton had spoken to me of leaving behind his friend Laboon that he had raised from a lost baby into a larger island whale only to lose his former crew the Rumbar Pirates to sickness in the Grand Line and later poisoned ambush by rival pirates Florian Triangle I was all but compatibly blubbering and rushing over to earnestly hug the both of them, he waggled one bony finger a-matter-of-factly before finishing, "And in their final hours we played Binks' Sake on a Tone Dial and I promised them that I would take and play it for Laboon to hear"

"T-that's so moving!" I softheartedly gushed before benevolently slinging an arm over both of them companionably and with a large grin to cheer up the mood I inclined my head over to where the blonde gentleman was talking to Nami and roared, "Oi! Sanji! Drinks!" In what was a pretty damn near impeccable impression of the captain and the crew members that were still awake aside from Zoro laughed - but even he found it accurate of humorous enough that alongside his tremulous alcohol intake he gave a slope of the line his mouth permanently was, "Dahahahahahah!" I gave the first true, large laugh that I had done that day and in what felt like months; everybody looked at me with large eyes before collapsing holding their sides giggling, Sanji who always had an apologetic slouch due to his height was almost bent double,

"She laughs-" Luffy wheezed pointing a shaking finger towards me between gasps as he held his stomach like it was going to fall out, "Like Shanks does" he threw himself chest first down onto the picnic blanket and began beating it with his fists.

"That's not something to find funny dummy!" I roared tempestuously and crossly grabbed his neck beginning to hotly squeeze until it extended in length down to droop onto his shoulder but had little other effect.

"Don't make me break a rib - I'm already all bones!" Brooke interjected "Yohohoh!" He laughed and in response the captain fell into helpless giggles again despite my grip. Growling I stomped over to the long legged sunshine haired man who flinched at the rowdy waves emanating from my furious body as each footstep thudded and I bitterly grabbed the jug of what was hopefully water not vodka from his hands and cruelly threw it contents over the unaware younger teen whose neck had gone back to normal.

His shoulders sharply jerked up instinctively against the surprise of the unpleasant wetness dripping from his hat onto his already soaked shoulders before he shivered visibly and span around with a furious, aghast expression frowning with a blink and I quickly slyly stuffed the jug back into the chefs hands with a disarmingly innocent smile, I calmly dug my pale slim hands into my pockets and with a flip of scarlet hair turned my head away, whistling innocently through my teeth. As waiting silence fell aside from Zoro and Frankie mutedly snickering behind their hands at my drunken prank and pinning it on somebody else who they also played practical jokes on the victims eyes finally met mine and my heart skipped a little, "I didn't throw it" I instantly lied badly, even though he didn't even ask yet and Sanji's eyes widened as he cottoned on and quickly threw the jug over his shoulder with a distance shatter his eyebrow flinched at.

"You two are so alike its unbelievable" Nami drawled laughing before taking a sip of her drink and Robin joined in with her chiming bell like giggle before the rest of the Straw Hats minus myself and the sodden ink haired boy chuckled in agreement. I would have reprimanded her but my eyes were drawn to where Luffy had shaken his head like a dog before taking off his hat and the wet strands of black hair had fell down in an unbelievably sexy way that was bad for my heart, with a big devious grin he ran over and repeated the motion so fat droplets fell all over me.

"I knew it was you Ann-chan!" He beamed triumphantly pleased at his apt form of punishment as I mewled like a kitten caught in the rain and rubbed my cheeks and eyes.

"Luffy-kun you baka!" I scolded him in real anger as I dejectedly flipped out the crimson strands of my sodden hair and Nami shrieked away from me for fear of getting any on her and sniffled a little trying to rub my damp upper arms dry with my equally wet hands as water dripped from my nose.

"It's kind of cruel when you do that to a lady you know" Brooke attempted to enlighten him as he passed me a blue silken handkerchief and Sanji pranced over in the next instant to bestow another upon me like a man asking for a woman's hand in marriage,

"How awful of you to do that to my beautiful princess Ann!" He scolded and the green haired swordsman rolled his eyes as I had used him as a scapegoat for the prank earlier and yet he still defended me, the captain regarded their attentions upon me with a confused look and rose eyebrows as Robin shook her head and Frankie waggled his finger as though telling off a naughty child before suddenly regarding me intensely,

Time stood still as he bent to meet my eye level within a distance that could have led to something between us and with a gentle half grin his hand came up to apologetically trace a line of fire down my cheek that burned even as he gradually pulled his hand back away; his naive eyes were full of something that only I could see but couldn't read as he licked the water away from his thumb and laughed at my resulting I blush which only intensified when I realised at his close proximity he had to have noticed it, "I'm sorry you got what you asked for Ann-suki" he jeered in a voice that held no malice and his grin widened but was still soft at the corners as he rose back up; the blue haired android slapped him heartily on the back in a brothers in arms kind of manner,

"Well it's getting late" as though his words had conjured it so my lips parted and I rose my hand to fail stifling the large yawn that came out, Robin nodded in agreement and looked up to the sky to where it was starting to get lighter.

"I think I'll call it a night too, I apologise but I must retire" Brooke picked up his violin and elegant bow to put it back in its black velvet lined case. Since the moisture had made my vest stick to me and it was cold I didn't much mind agreeing as the alcohol made me drowsy.

"But there's no party without music!" Nami complainingly wailed before pointing up one finger with a sudden important striking thought, "Wait - where is Ann going to sleep?" Everyone including myself wore an expression of puzzlement as they realised, "You could spend the night in my room, or Robin's? Until something better comes available?" She graciously offered and the other woman also nodded her assent.

"What about a guest room? She could decorate it herself" Brooke offered up the idea rubbing where in life his chin would have been; Sanji began to clean up the mess that had resulted over the last few hours.

I had just been about to stammer that either would be fine with me and that I didn't want to be of any trouble to anybody before asking the cook if he needed any help but the round eyed captain grabbed the back of his hat that he had put back on his sodden hair a moment earlier as though he had come up with a solution, "I want Ann-chan to sleep with me!" He announced so loudly the words rebounded theoughout the night sky as though it was a perfectly acceptable thing to yell at the top of his lungs and the jaws of everyone aside from myself hit the floor with overwhelming surprise and Nami screamed happily like her matchmaking dreams had come true.

"Woah! Someone is more than a pervert than me!" Frankie shouted in shock doing exaggerated poses with his hands behind his head flexing his upper arm muscles and the tiny bikini he wore under his shirt. I pulled a worried expression because everybody was getting the wrong idea and tried to interrupt to indicate that he actually meant otherwise but other voices rose to stop me,

"It's always the quiet ones" the gentleman skeleton gently shook his afro'd head as he laid his hand on the chef's shoulder who was stood there silently with both fist raised shaking with his eyes closed and tears ran through them - his entire body was aflame. I blushed a little starting to get embarrassed that they were so swept away with the notion and my hand quivered as I nervously rose it to try and get everybody's attention,

"I'm honestly shocked at you" the tanned athletic woman disappointedly shook her head like she was disgusted at her behaviour and the accused blankly rubbed the back of his neck with a misunderstanding expression.

I swiftly took advantage of the slight break in accusations to stamp my foot loudly to get unified attention as my hands curled into fists and rose a little from my sides, "Ah! Gomenasai! He didn't mean it like that" I tried to smile a little but was met with dubious stares, "We used to have sleepovers as kids" I explained with a wider grin, which was true..and he simply couldn't have possibly meant anything else, right? My logical mind couldn't even formulate that option as being viable. The one I was making apologies for was still looking like he didn't understand any part of the conversation and had a finger now stuck in his ear trying to get some remaining water out.

"You're hardly still kids" the busty navigator sent my equally 'gifted' chest an obvious stare before her eyes rose to meet mine and my reddened cheeks intensified and I shyly crossed my arms over them looking away.

"But Luffy still has the brain of a kid" the one eyed samurai remarked and we all fell into laughter aside from the named and shamed who looked towards his second in command with an ugly look as he at least understood when he was being insulted, "And anyway you sleep with me and the other guys, stupid" he pointed out.

I clapped both hands to my cheeks repulsed with horrified wide eyes before one hand rose swiftly to point like a lance at Sanji who was being consoled by Frankie and Brooke still patting him on either dejectedly hung shoulder, "I'm not sleeping with that hentai!" I screeched and his sobs intensified as blue waves emanated from his bent head.

"Oi!" The ink haired boy paced over to them before pointing to his primary weapons and building inventor who rose an aquamarine eyebrow "Tomorrow I want you to make a bedroom for me!" he ordered with a seriously lowered eyebrows.

The android scratched his chin as he considered it before shrugging his mighty metal shoulders, "It would take until tomorrow evening to be ready at least...it has to be perfect if I'm going to do it!" He struck a pose flexing his arms again, "Super! It's on!" And the one who has asked grinned, I wondered why he was asking for a room so suddenly - did he not like sharing one with everybody else? My sandal drew circles on the deck as I waited wondering if I would share a room with one of the girls or have a guest room and rose an eyebrow in surprise when I hears it would only take such a short amount of time, although since he had also built the ship I stood on I shouldn't have been so shocked I guess.

"Why the hell do you suddenly get a whole room all to yourself?" Zoro complained angrily with a bitter frown, "You don't even have much stuff! I need a larger training room!"

"Ooh so we can go shopping for furniture!" Nami used her immeasurable strength to easily pushed his complaining face aside to run over and hang off my arm smiling, "And clothes! I didn't get any today!" My enthusiasm was nowhere near as great as hers as my expression paled and withered at the thought of how little money I had.

"Any excuse" he retorted sharply and his eye widened in shock as she paced back over to strangle him.

"I'll call it the captains room!" Luffy's bright smile was the widest of anybody's as he clapped his hand on the back of his hat and pushed his backwards slightly to show more of his eager, sparkling eyes alight with an idea, "And as captain I say that my best friend Ann-chan has to share it with me!" He stubbornly resisted, his eyes fluttered closed with victorious laughter as mine widened with shock once more and my heart beat began to thud hotly as the other crew nonchalantly shrugged and nodded in mutual 'Its better to just agree and get this over with rather than stand out here all night and talk about it' ascent.


	20. The morning glory(Warning mature themes)

**(A/N: Thank you ****_so _****much to everyone who has followed this fic and for all of your great reviews that inspire me to update quicker with more chapters. And almost 4,000 views already, thank you again I'm so surprised but appreciate it a lot! I'm really enjoying writing it and hope you like reading it :) ).**

* * *

I stretched both arms lazily and my long eyelashes fluttered as woke up from the best nights sleep in a long time from the beam of morning sun casting a glare onto my face, the portcullis gave a azure circle of beautiful sky to show me fine weather would accompany me on the first day of my new journey, I looked across to the other twin dark green covered bed to see Robin had already awoken earlier and left the room to conscientiously give me a few more hours of rest. The room was maturely decorated with plank decorated walls holding a few framed pictures and a gold clock, a pink carpet that matched the vanity dresser and small tea table with two white chairs, she had explained that she used to share it as a general girls dorm with Nami before the other girl suddenly requested a little more privacy and a separate room a few weeks ago; of course as a more refined and worldly travelled older woman she happily agreed without feeling offended.

"Don't worry" she had smiled gently at me when I had cautiously put one foot in the doorway threshold like a wild animal eyes peering from corner to corner "It's clean and I lock the door at night so bugs don't get in"

"Bugs?" I had repeated with a squeak and my eyes widened with realisation when she very obviously rose a black immaculately plucked eyebrow and the tension vanished as we had broke out into laughter, "Dahahahah!"

My foggy mind had large gaps missing from my memories of last nights drunken evening but I surmised (incorrectly) that I would now be sharing this room with Robin for the duration of being a crew member.

I grabbed out at the air narrowly avoiding the tiny but laden bookshelf above my head to flex my fingers before energetically jumping out of bed with more enthusiasm than I could ever remember having - I was a girl who sure did love her nap times - and did a few warm up exercises flapping my arms about and splitting my legs until my groin touched the floor, before combing my slender fingers through my sleep mussed hair as much as I could and grabbed the majority of the ruby strands to push them back over my shoulder out of my face, my dangling raindrop shaped black earrings jingled with the movement.

After preparing the messy bed I had slept in so it was neater I pulled on the watermelon pink and lime striped vest I wore yesterday with an unappreciative sniff under one armpit reminding myself I hadn't bathed for two days now, my meagre purse contents didn't bode well for buying a new outfit either as I stuffed my sleeping shorts into my rucksack and leisurely pulled on my usual calf length black leggings, I dimly remembered with a memory that threatened to illicit a pounding headache if I didn't get a glass of water soon that Nami wanted me to go shopping with her today, but I couldn't remember why - maybe I could ask her about getting a bath then.

I moved past the white and gold decorated wardrobes to the small table with my bag dragging across the floor by one strap nonchalantly until I sat down one of the small white chairs and pulled out a quill, ink and paper - after writing a few lines that didn't amount to much aside from binging my log up to date as of yesterday I found my mind for once too full to be able to put the words on paper, I put them back with a worrisome frown and put my hand on my chin frowning with deep thought - it wasn't like me to not be able to write, I'd started beginning to indicate doing so a few months after I learned to walk after all. The noises of muted voices in conversation that rose and fell with the waves rocking the Sunny gently amongst the heavier thudding of feet was distracting enough that I could tell myself it was only that and not the magnetised like pull I already felt in my chest pulling me out of the door as I pulled the drawstrings of the back tight and elegantly draped it over my shoulder with a practiced ease before shutting the bedroom door behind me.

As I walked through the empty hallway I firmly told myself that the reason the captain kept popping into my mind was because we were now sharing a ship; the feeling of not being able to swallow as my chest throbbed was only excitement to see a friend I missed, I resolutely reprimanded myself as I continued to make my way up onto the upper deck of the ship only to come face to chest with Usopp and Chopper whom after bowing to and wishing a good morning the former slung an arm over my shoulder, "Hey Ann, we were just on our way down to wake up you and Luffy because breakfast is ready - could you go grab him?" He gave me a wide beseeching grin and rubbed the back of his neck beneath his curly black hair.

My stomach gave a loud rumble the reindeer doctor giggled at before flinching as I went up on my tiptoes to press my frowning forehead against the sharp shooters with narrowed eyes, "Fine but you better not eat it all!" I ran back in the direction I had came, "Save most of it for me~! Dahahah" I shouted eagerly over my shoulder with a wide grin as I jogged laughing around the corner as they walked away shaking their heads at my behaviour so like their captain. I had animatedly ran like a blur up and down the lower hallways of the ship a few times before realising I had no idea where the boys dorm was and I came to a halt panting bent with my hands on my knees as my tummy gave another rumble, I rightened and rubbed it with a pout and smiled wickedly as another familiar noise reached my twitching ears as they picked it up; I crept over spider quiet with cat like stealth over to the door where the noise came from inside loudest and opened it slipping inside. I firmly told myself the only reason I wanted to find and wake him up so badly was because I wanted some breakfast and a drink before the hangover hit me and not anything else, but I also had a contrasting wish that I had gotten some time to pretty myself up after getting out of bed before the captain saw me.

Decorated with far less touching furnishes than the girls room only with the male crew members wanted posters on the wall above some barrels and an imposingly crossed giant axe and rapier next to a uniform row of pale green lockers, behind them eight simple bunk beds hung suspended from the ceiling. I wove past the blue tatami mat and large tea table coming silently over to the source of the snoring and my hands rose to my mouth instinctively to stifle my bubbling giggle as I smiled down at the sleeping captain lying with his arms and legs stretched away from his body hanging over the side of the cot smacking his lips and scratching his cheek in his sleep, my eyes roamed from his peacefully closed lids to his half-opened lips with a small line of saliva dripping down from one corner and eventually down to his perfect tanned collarbone, over his bare chest so much more muscled than the last time I had seen him my heart began to thud as a strange sharp feeling clutched it, over the smooth amber planes of his abdominal muscles and then I was met with the blanket that obstructed my view further down.

I bent over him - a tiny shy smile at the corner of my lip as alone in the room my tenderness for him shone in the midnight depths of my eyes, I straightened his duvet to hide the X shaped scar on his chest that my eyelashes worriedly fluttered at, intending to straighten up right afterwards something held me there anchored so I remained over him for a bit longer sadly looking at his scars which such intensity he must have felt it as I had to jerk back when his hand moved to rub sleep out of his eyes. Upon realising it was morning he instantly sat upright and I cringed back further guiltily before he opened his eyes as he opened his mouth to let out a primal scream,

"Sanji! FOOD!" He rubbed the drool from his chin before opening his eyes and upon noticing the man he called was nowhere near to serve him any breakfast made an expression like someone had punched him hard in the unguarded stomach; shoulders gloomily sagged down as he lowered his head in grief before his head jerked back up and his expression instantly bloomed like a flower in the sun upon noticing me, "Ann-chan!" He energetically hopped up out of the bed and all of his elongated limbs shrank to normal size as his feet hit the floor and he enveloped both of his bare arms around me in a hug slightly sticky from the sweat dappling his nude chest from sleep, "Did you come to cook me breakfast?"

I froze as the soft skin of his underarms touched my neck and the nude slope of my shoulders in my spaghetti strap top and blushing tried to struggle out of his grip, "N-No baka" I stuttered as I elbowed to try and shove him off me and with a beaming grin he stuck to my side like an irritating happy limpet "I came to tell you that breakfast is ready" I finally got a moment to explain and he immediately released me so that I could retreat to a safe distance with my hand pressed to my thumping chest - Geez, he really had no idea of social etiquette! Was I already going to faint so early in the morning?

"Great!" He jumped to pound the air with his fist and grabbed his screwed up orange tshirt before pulling it over his head as though the motion didn't make me bite my lower lip and bid my cheeks to not blush, he put on his hat afterwards without so much as mussing his fingers through his untidy hair, "Thanks for coming to get me, come on!" Before I could tell him it had hardly been my choice he had grabbed my hand and was yanking me out of the doorway without making his bed neat into the empty corridor beyond.

"It's no problem, really" I gave a small smile as I looked down at his hand in mine and wondered if he was trying to show he cared for me in his usual unvocalised way with his gazes and touches that made up the silent language of our communication but there was no way of knowing what very complicated thoughts went on inside Monkey. D Luffy's head and let out a large loud surprised squeak that echoed in the otherwise vacated hallway when my gaze had dropped down and inadvertently noticed the sizeable large bulge like a cucumber innocuously stuffed into his pocket, he turned with raised eyebrows before trailing down to see where I was looking and laughed with his free hand behind his neck as I yanked my hand free of his reddening considerably,

"Wha? Didn't you know guys have different bodies than girls Ann-chan?" He asked as if he didn't belief it slapping his knees and his laughter abruptly finished as I grabbed him by the ear and pinched the lobe to stop him.

"I know baka!" My anger covered my embarrassment as I slapped his cheeks from side to side and his head span like a carousel before I dropped him by the lapels into a heap and he lay there grinning rubbing the side of his face with his hand, "You should just stay in your room when it's like that is all-" I tried to explain but ended up spluttering so I coughed into my curled up hand trying to maintain some balance of maturity as I tried to hide my red cheeks with my fist, he had landed with his legs splayed open without regard and that hardly helped matters as I made my eyes look anywhere else but that temptingly taunt material - despite tales told in the bar I had never seen 'one of those' before...were they all that big? I gave myself a firm mental slapping and stood upon my own toe painfully to silence that particular train of thought-

"Sanji told me its natural and it happens around stuff I like" he grumbled as he massaged the opposite cheek now as he got back up, "Which makes sense because it always happens when I wake up because I love sleep..." he started in a nonchalant tone accompanying his 'this is a perfectly normal conversation' expression as I began to walk away from him with my hands over my ears making lalala noises, "But not with food which is weird because I like that just as much.." He blankly continued talking a distance behind me even as I paced away. Idiot, idiot, idiot!


	21. The misconstrued shower

"This" I swallowed the bite I was chewing as my fork speared another "Is" I paused to gluttonously fill my mouth again and barely chewed before gulping and immediately getting another piece "Great" I enthusiastically clamped my lips around it to free my hands to greedily grab another plate as mine had been cleaned.

Upon arriving earlier with Luffy behind me a moment later the rest of the crew had snapped their heads up suspiciously as I had walked into the kitchen from where they had been bent together looking over a wanted poster that was stuffed out of sight hurriedly as soon as I came into view and their hushed whispers discussing my large initial 118,000,000 bounty had sharply ceased.

"You sure have quite the appetite" Frankie coyly rubbed the back of his neck, his surprised eyes hidden behind his sunglasses he wore with an accompanying flashy Hawaiian shirt and today he mercifully also had a pair of knee length surfer shorts on, I was too busy eating the food before Luffy could to reply.

The blonde chef regarded my vast stomach with loving heart shaped eyes from over my shoulder creepily with his fingers interlaced under his chin, "It makes me so happy to see you eat the food I make just for you so eagerly my ray of sunshine" his captain sent him a dark glance over his furiously working maw nobody noticed.

"I'm not sure that its a healthy one though Ann-Sama.." Chopper massaged worriedly behind one ear with an anxious expression as I animatedly ate through my second helping of scrambled eggs and sausages and beside him the swordsman's also black eye widened as he sat his head propped up on his hand under the chin watching me now guzzle down a jug of orange juice unaware. Brooke had put down his cup of tea upon its saucer to stare at me with his blank hollow caverns of eye sockets which seemed to hold surprised mirth and from where he had been putting a bowl of fried strips of meat on the table top the cook sent me an unregarded love struck look at how happily I was orally demolishing what he had cooked.

"For such a small girl too" Robin laughed a little behind her hand, the other holding a spoon to drink her soup, as I pushed my ruby hair back to stop the strands coiling to unfurl over the table forcing some slices of bread down as the frowning captain noticed his breakfast disappearing at an alarming rate and used his extending arms to grab as much as he could at once with loud grumbles through his puffed up full cheeks.

"Leave some for me!" Nami yelled at him before her angry face bloomed into a grateful smile as Sanji passed her the separate meal of assorted sliced fruit segments and a light meat sandwich cut into neat even triangles and a piece of decorative leaf upon each, "Thank you, at least someone has manners over here" she took it from him and began rummaging through the slices with her fingers to find one she wanted.

"Oi, Ann" I was so surprised at the deep voice that was rarely used speaking my name for the first time I actually dropped my fork as my head whipped up to meet that always guarded olive eye, "I want you to train with me later" the tanned athletic woman flicked a careful gaze over to him.

A sudden hush fell afterward which despite only lasting a few seconds before Usopp whispered behind his hand turned up to his long nose, "He must have been impressed by when she knocked most of us out yesterday" was still a tangible heavy one and as I wondered how to reply - to be honest I was a little scared by the guy and wondered if I would get a couple of broken bones from some simple 'working out together' - and was about to look over to Luffy stuffing his face for support as I always did but the orange haired navigator shook her head and slapped her palm down upon the table,

"No way! Ann promised me last night we would go shopping today!" She frowned at everybody aside from Robin in turn before her eyes met mine and cleared as she gave me a happy, encouraging grin "Right?" I nodded because at least I could remember that at least, "Do you have anything I need to pick up whilst I'm there?" She asked with her head now turned towards the colourfully dressed android who ran a hand over his blue hair and passed her across a small hand scrawled list on a scrap of paper, she nodded thoughtfully as her eyes looked over its contents agreeing to what was written on it.

"I need some more timber if I'm going to have the extension for the Captains Room ready for this afternoon, and some more paint in time for it to be dry for tonight" he inclined his head towards it waving one hand, "I wrote down what shades of colour to get" he truly had thought of everything, but I was a little confused.

"Captains room?" I repeated in a questioning tone with raised eyebrows as I waited for somebody to explain to me what was going on but I was only met with disguised sniggers - evidently those who had been asleep had also clued in to what a drunk and naive Luffy had demanded last night.

"You don't remember?" Nami gave a hyena like devilish grin in a manner that made me sorely wish I did do so and when I shook my head in reply to coyly linked my arm and dragged me to stand up right to pull me away from the food and distract me from the conversation "Come on! We can go now, Frankie pulled back into Foodvalten port whilst you were sleeping" I frowned and hummed discontentedly drawing my eyebrows tightly together with a pout but allowed myself to be tugged towards the door,

Once outside in the hallway I rubbed the neck with one hand before passing the slim fingers through the strands of my crimson hair which had lost some of its brilliant lustre, "Ah...Nami? Would you mind if I could please take a bath before we leave?" I reluctantly asked not wanting to seem like I was trying to avoid getting out of spending time in her company which was the opposite of what I wished, "I haven't for several days" I added so she would definitely get the message.

She gave a wide grin before wrenching gently on my arm again nodding eagerly to lead me and I began to follow her, "Sure! Let me show you our bathroom, it's one of the best features of this ship" I echoed her zealous expression upon hearing and gratitude rose in my chest along with joyous bubbles at the prospect of a clean soak. She guided me down a few corridors before opening a door that led to a small wooden room with a green sink and ladder leading down and another door she opened to show a vastly more spacious semicircular room with a colourful pebble patterned floor and striped walls largely taken up by the big bath that overlooked an ocean scene given by the huge window.

"This looks great" I complimented joyfully taking it all in before drawing my eyebrows together quizzically at the sight of a strange metal piping along the wall with a nozzle adjoined to one end and the other snakes into a small box next to two taps also set into the wall, I bent a little as I peered at it, "Erm...what is this?" I gingerly walked over to it like it was a wild animal or bomb ready to explode before giving it a tentative poke with one out reaching finger,

"Oh, something I put together with the weather magic I learned in Weatheria by an old man called Haridas" she idly waved her hand, "I'll show you how it works in a second" she pulled her shirt over her head and her breasts bobbed as they bounced free in their lacy black bra - I saw she intended to shower with me, "I need a quick scrub too, you don't mind right?" I shook my head with a smile, I hadn't shared a bath with anyone in a long time since I had left Foosha Village and even then I had only shared baths with Mama, and with Luffy or Papa when I was younger, but enjoyed the amiable atmosphere where close friendships were forged.

I pulled off my clothes eagerly as she did the same and turned a knob on the wall, to my astonishment as my mouth dropped open eyebrows rose with wide eyes steam emerged alongside raindrops from the nozzle, "Wow!" I let out a long awed noise as she stood under it and began rubbing her hands over her skin to wash herself and I cautiously stuck a hand under it and after finding it pleasantly warm I followed her underneath with a delighted screech which made her jump, "This feels so great!"

She laughed at my response bending to pick up a bar of scented soap to hand it to me after she scrubbed herself vigorously with it over the shoulders and neck, "I've never seen somebody so happy to take a shower before" she remarked brightly as I massaged the soap over me and it's sweet scent clung my skin as the dirt and weariness of the last few weeks fell away from me, it was a unique experience as the water was constantly hot and clean unlike when in a bath when the water could cool and become unclean.

Neither of us heard the four crouched secretly on the other side of the closed wooden door as she turned to me indicating a spot on her shoulder she couldn't reach, "Could you just rub there for me?" I nodded and scrubbed the soap there obediently before attending to my knees and hips before struggling to get between my shoulder blades.

"I can't quite reach the spot can you help me?" I questioned and turned around after handing it her so that she could do so, she squeaked as she accidentally dropped it in her slippery hands; we when lightly bumped heads as we both bent to retrieve it and laughed it covered the noise of four men hitting the floor from misinterpreted but intense nosebleeds.


	22. The fashion inquisition

**(A/N: Oh wow thanks, over 4,000 views as of now! I'm so happy that I can say this as I never thought I would get so much support so I'm very grateful for it, thank you to everyone who has followed, watched and especially reviewed!) **

* * *

I was being dragged through the eighteenth clothing store of the more thriving centre of the village that had served better than the poverished outer skirts that I had stayed at yesterday to avoid any unwanted attention, the happy girl who had just tugged me into shop from the one next door to it where she had haggled the owner down to almost tears seemed to not give a damn about any such cautions as she juggled the handles of the multiple bags strapped like bracelets to her arms and counted the wad of beli she had saved by harshly negotiating with her hands. It wasn't so much that I minded but one can only be schlepped in and out of only a certain amount of establishments despite not being able to buy a single thing without starting to feel a little dejected, as her eyes lit up as she draped the twelfth skirt in varying shades of orange over her arm and commented how the same design in deep red would suit me she must have noticed my wavering scrutiny and flapped her hand in front of my face giggling when I jerked back awareness from where I had clearly been phasing out, "Oi! Are you awake?" She sighed despite the smile still tugging at her mouth, "Are you that bored?" She chuckled again when I blushed and hurriedly shook my head, "Or missing Luffy?"

I stuttered when her apt comment hit the mark as I had been looking at a blue T-shirt with a wave design thinking of how much it would suit the ink haired rubber teen but flipping the price tag had almost given me a heart attack, "N-no!" I hurriedly started flicking through the rail of multicoloured 'red indian' style clothes without actually looking to hide my staining cheeks, "I'm just a little broke is all" I admitted with a guilty grin, "But I still wanted to come along!" I followed her as she picked up a few items of gold jewellery it seemed without even pausing to look at the amber and jasper beads embroidering them en route to the man eagerly awaiting what he would not know to be his financial ruin,

"Well why didn't you just say so!" She still managed to give me a comradely slap me on the back despite all the fashionable merchandise gathered in her arms and there was something suspicious about her smile, "You can borrow some from me at 100 beli interest?" Her smile dropped noticeably in its flashy brightness when I instinctively declined shaking my head, "Can't you just use your haki to make someone give you free stuff?" She offered with a light bulb forming over her head.

"W-well, yea..but..the moral implications..." I stuttered shrinking away from her as she began to get a deviously plotting look I wanted nothing to do with so despite my fear I put my foot down and strengthened my resolve a little, "I couldn't" a bead of sweat rolled down my neck.

"But you used it on the marines for that cruise boat heist right?" She asked before dumping her stuff on the counter in front of the stores clerks waiting unaware beam and putting her elbow onto the table so her chest literally dropped on top and her breasts bulged, "You can give a cute girl like me thirty percent off this right?" He blushed and nodded.

I made a hushing noise looking around what I already knew was an empty store before whispering back frantically hoping she wouldn't pursue the issue, "That was a one time entrance thing, Papa told me to make a flashy show upon entering the New World before showing my alliance to the Straw Hat crew" I shrugged nonchalantly and grinned flipping a hand through my long ruby hair with a flick of my eyelashes "It was a good political move I guess"

"And because I bought so much you can give me another forty percent off too right, right?" The orange haired navigator crooned seductively and the man began to noticeably sweat with red cheeks as he nonetheless did as she asked and I gave a small giggle, she had no need for my haki with seduction powers like that; I could never imagine myself to be so confidently flaunting of my body and any 'rude behaviour' on my part was usually down to naivety, "So how does that make you feel? It's kind of putting aside your own dream too right?" She gave me a quick measuring look speaking with a cautious tone lightly treading on heavy territory as she counted out the sparse amount of notes in her hand to give in payment for in comparison the wardrobe amount of garments.

"I-I don't mind" despite my stutter my chipper voice was very strong, "I'm so happy I get to spend time with Luffy-kun!" I gave an upbeat smile that showcased my genuine mirth as my eyes drifted closed gently with the movement so I missed her scrutinising stare as we walked out of the store before the man could realise he had been hoodwinked by a pretty face in a tight top.

"And what's the deal with that?" She pressed the issue as we went onto her next victim and I immediately regretted speaking up at all, "He calls you Anna-chan or suki all the time" despite her hand had picked up a pretty polka dot sundress her assessing gaze was on my face studying it for any emotion which she clearly found judging by her smug smirk in my tainted cheeks.

"N-nothing nakayuko suru" I denied vehemently wondering what I had to feel so odd about by this pestering by the navigator keen to play Cupid as we were just friends, after all, "We get along because he's yasashii seikaku" I tried to explain, but of course as one of his crew mates she had to know of that 'be my friend, okay?' magnetism he exuded that drew even enemies close to him that had the strength of an Elephant Gatling and the transparency of one of his rare easy to read lies.

"You think he's a good natured guy?" She laughed so much her head fell back to expose the long line of her pale neck and her long coils of amber hair hung to the small of her back, "I guess that's true, but you two seem so close. And isn't it like unmei? Like fate led you two back together? Or destiny?" She pressed still trying to play the matchmaking game and I shook my head fervently trying to deny it as firmly as possible even though her girlish words stirred a faint hope some buried part of me carried a torch for.

"More like an old mans stupid plan as he would say! And maybe this way I'll end up writing the greatest adventure novel ever!" I tried to steer onto another topic of conversation by holding up the first thing I saw which was a male green tshirt with a lizard drew on, "This is nice"

She threw up her hands tying to make me see the point I was so avidly rejecting, "See, even everything you've picked up today has been like you've been making up an outfit for him-" I began to protest but she continued listing off the items on her fingers "-First the frayed blue shorts, then the yellow sweater with the smiling lion on..." I stopped arguing back as the item list grew into double figures and my heart thudded wondering if what she said was true from an outer perspective but I hadn't realised it myself yet, "Then the cerulean tshirt with the giant shark on..."

"Yasashii hito..." I pathetically excused in the face of what seemed all valid reasons to dictate a serious crush and embarrassedly hurriedly stuffed the item back onto the rail with little regard for how creased it got, "He's nice to me that's all, he's just my best friend" I couldn't stop the small smile playing around my lips thinking of how even on that first day we met he had saved me from the bullying kids cruel words and harder stones that hit me from all around like missiles; which probably wouldn't help the deranged bent navigator with her mission of unity when she remarked I looked like a girl in love and when I instantly angrily denied her she shook it off airily waving a slim hand,

"It can get cold and lonely out on the sea" she turned to me with a seductive pout flaunting her hair with a black scanty see through sheer nightgown with embroidered lace held over her curves and I giggled as she threw in a comical femininely wink for effect, "Sometimes a girl just has to warm her heart and bed with a pirates hands..." She dropped her tone began to get more lecherous as she saw from my stupefied blush how her taunting words effected me "And anywhere else of me he can touch with any part of his body!" She added and my mortified mouth dropped open as my eyes widened with horror and when I let out a shamed squeak she cackled gleefully whispering behind one hand, "Don't tell me you've never done...it" her voice was laden with unspoken heavy meaning and I couldn't shake my head quick enough with my eyes closed as she laughed and mercifully returned her attention to some jeans on sale.

I was struck rooted to the floor as a sudden unbidden repulsive negative thought sickeningly struck me as I wondered for a second if - "N-Nami.." My heart beat which for a second had skipped began to thump again far too fast as numb ice spread up my spine and I couldn't feel my fingertips, my eyes widened despite the slick moisture coating over them as they prickled hot at the corners and my breath caught so I couldn't continue seeing her curves in a new jealous light. I suddenly couldn't get enough air and the room swam as the corners bent inwards to enticingly invite me down onto the floor as I felt too hot and immediately needed a breath of fresh air outside as I felt as though the walls leisurely crawl inwards and the jumpers reach out to wave at me.

She thumped me on the back bringing me back to reality with a sharp jolt and roared with laughter, "No way!" The cold melted to be replaced with hot embarrassment at my decorum as my tears threatened to increase and her expression softened as she saw my tortured look and gently rubbed the spot affectionately she had hit, "Seriously Ann-chan, Sanji is my boyfriend" my eyes widened with surprise but my blush vanished a little and the wetness thankfully withdrew and I could breath again, "And Luffy doesn't know a thing about that kind of stuff anyway! He's never been like that" her eyebrows wiggled so I knew exactly what 'like that' meant "With anyone as long as I've known him.." ...and you spent every year of his aware childhood with him since he was six after that, were the unseen words and something strange I had only just started experiencing yesterday fluttered to sleepily rouse its wings inside my breast.

"N-not like I care!" I quickly lied sharply folded my arms over my chest with sudden feigned arrogance and adopted a false snooty expression defensively knowing that it was already too late as she just gave a knowing smile but nonetheless said nothing as we made our way over for her to flirt her way out of paying extra and I noticed the person behind the till was a woman - I wondered how she was going to get away with giving over less beli this time as my eyes suddenly lit up like Christmas trees behind them when they alit upon a simple leather bracelet with a plain but stunning silver ace of spaces upon it and nothing else save the knot to hold it shut, I must have gasped aloud as Nami turned to me with a quizzical look which was replacing my understand when her eyes followed mine to it,

"Hey, do you want that?" I quickly resisted and shook my head remembering her earlier offer of paying for me at an ridiculously increased large amount upon repayment, she grabbed it for me and flashed me a warm smile, "I guess if you help me carry some of my shopping bags home I could buy it for you without any additional fee this once" she flashed me a huge smile which my grateful warm chest made my respond with similarity, before she glared contrastingly, "But don't tell anybody!" She warned me not wanting word to get out despite her soft eyes, she was clearly aware of the significance behind me wanting the bracelet despite not perhaps if I wanted it for myself or the brother who lost his loved elder who had the same name as the shining Ace charm. The woman named the price for all of it and in reply she threw up her hands in the air irately, "What?! Surely you can drop it a little?" She shook her head and the navigator pleadingly put her hands under her chin, "Please? Even just a few measly beli?" They both persisted with equal rivalling stubbornness, "Throw in this for free?" Neither was willing to back down.

I thought of how she had offered to help me out and with a subdued but relinquishing sigh let out a meagre flick of directed Haoshoku Haki so that the store clerks head hit the table with a thud I flinched at as she became unconscious and Nami turned around with a huge grin and threw her arms around me to hug me screaming her thanks, "Yeah yeah come on let's just quickly get out of here..." A drop of sweat ran down the back of my neck as she eagerly nodded grabbing all the clothes she had picked out and assisting her with a an armful of the tethering pile I helped her out of the door before anyone noticed.


	23. The daily chores l

Nami stood with her minimal amount of bags piled up by her feet waving one hand elegantly towards the Sunny where the crew eagerly shouted signifying her arrival back as I wearily trudged up behind her using my Busoshoku haki hands to fatiguedly drag a huge pile of bags towering up over beside hers and seven or so planks of wood held with one arm secured over both of my shoulders which I dropped to the floor with a clatter before clapping my dusty fingers against my knees bending up with a side smile as the breeze caught our hair and entwined it out into an amber and ruby banner. As Brooke scuttled lithely across the surface of the water to help one of us across my sparkling jet eyes opened in amazement as despite his devil fruit abilities he speedily made it over to the other side before giving us a formal bow from the waist as I animatedly clapped my hands,

"How did you do that!?" I asked marvelled by how he had effortlessly glided on the crest of the waves "That's so cool!" he waggled one bony finger before scooping Nami up in his arms against his well dressed silken chest,

"A musician never reveals his secrets my dear Ann-Sama! Yohohoh!" He sped back off and I was left standing there with a dumbfounded round eyed expression and a huge heap of fashion items. Not sure of what to do I gathered up the heavy, sturdy planks of wood and used a little more Busoshoku haki on my shoulder so the skin thickened and turned black before heaving them back up onto it with a slight mostly inaudible grunt; I could see the distant toy sized figures of the crew okay enough but couldn't hear them so well.

I scratched thoughtfully under my chin blinking slowly with a furrowed eyebrow, "I thought only magicians said that..." My quiet voice rolled off as I noticed nobody was around to hear me anyway and a second later numerous slim tanned hands erupted from the ground to grab the bag handles and more emerged to entwine into a sturdy knotted bridge of arms across to the ship. I adjusted my backpack strap on my shoulder under the planks from where it had been biting into my shoulder and walked across with more confident outwardly shown than I really felt as I kept my eyes fixated on the mast and definitely not how very wet I would get if I was clumsy - luckily making it to the other side unscathed the tangerine haired navigator extended a hand to help me step down from the railing onto the main deck where the rest of the crew soon crowded round us as with a flourish of pale pink petals the arms disappeared.

"Which one has my paint in? It better be the SUPER shade of blue I need!" Frankie began to delve through the bags tossing them aside with his huge tattooed arms and the distraught owner ran over screaming to beat him up for throwing around her hard bartered garments. I dropped the planks of wood on the floor and gave a leisurely stretch of both arms to release the haki as Chopper began looking for the medicinal herbs he had ordered and I nodded towards the familiar branded bag helping him find it before accidentally meeting Nami's eyes - we both shared a laugh that made everyone else stop what they had been doing - mainly pillaging.

"You two look very chummy" Luffy irritatedly commented in the kind of voice that meant he for some reason didn't like it with puffed up cheeks and his arms crossed over his scarred chest visible with his shirt unbuttoned in a way I tried not to stare at. We both said nothing but shared another laugh again as everyone threw us quizzical looks and he unfolded his slender but muscled arms to grasp at my hand with a beaming grin, "Well it's my turn to get to spend time with you now Ann-naka" I hadn't realised it was an issue of 'spending time' with each crew mate and not just hanging out but he smiled showing all of his teeth so I couldn't help but smile back when my heart fluttered. I was aware of the navigators watchful gaze on the both of us during the exchange as he let go of my hand and it dropped down to my side as the other rose to unconsciously girlishly coil around one strand of my crimson hair next to my ear around one finger and looked as though she had pretty much made up her mind that I had a crush on him even though what little I had told her was that I had no idea what these feelings where.

"No way! I've been waiting to train this whole time until she got back!" Zoro stepped forward from where he had been keeping his distance in the background of most proceedings watching attentively as usual and spat on the floor at the captains feet, I flinched away from it and wrinkled my nose in disgust as Luffy reached back his arm to extend it towards the swordsman and they began to tussle.

"urusai!" Nami flapped her hands at them before sighing and rolling her eyes before going to spend her time on more favoured activities - getting out all her new pretty clothes for example.

"I haven't seen her in years!" I heard the indignant excuse shout out from the cloud of dust, sandals and swords.

"I haven't ever seen her before yesterday!" came the equally valid gravelly deep rejoinder, Usopp, Chopper and I winched as there came a sickening crunch which definitely mean someone had hit something and definitely connected as the dust cleared and I saw both of them squawking in a full body strangle grip of arms with Robin tittering between them,

"I never thought I'd see the day you two would argue over a lady" she chuckled lightly with a thin smile that reached her deep glacier eyes as she released them both and dropped her own hands down from where they had been positioned either side of her face. Zoro gave a mixed look of surprise and humiliation as he averted his eye to the side with a light blush before grumbling a negative before taking up a defiant stance beside her.

With the newly awakened eyes Nami had given me I watched their exchange and wondered if like her and the cook they were also together but kept it for behind closed doors and showed their love for each other in small gestures like myself and Luffy displayed our friendship, the captain himself was oblivious to all of this as always sitting on the floor cross legged rubbing his straw hat. The garnet eyed curvaceous woman had told me that despite his apparently wandering eye and creepy over attentiveness of the opposite gender when they were alone he looked at her with an unguarded passion in his eyes that made her believe when he said that she was his equivalent of a meal from the home he had only had briefly at the Baratie; I had voiced aloud asking if I would ever look like she did when talking about someone she loved and blushed shaking her off when she had retorted I had earlier when speaking about Luffy.

* * *

"This is from Chopper, he says to eat it for a calcium deficiency he noticed you had yesterday along with this drink Sanji made for you" I quickly slid the silver tray with the small vitamin pill and tall glass of fruit smoothie before using the same hand to gather up three large books next to it under my free arm, "These are the shipping documents for Frankie right?" Robin smiled gratefully and her hair slid over her shoulders as she nodded catching purple tones in the light "Thanks, make sure you take that we don't want you sick, see you later!" I would have waved but instead gestured an apologetic shrug at my full hands with a bright beam before energetically zooming back out the door and the older woman slowly shook her head with a small smile at my indispensable energy.

The red topped blur sped like a lit candle through the maze like hallways of the Sunny as it drifted along the waves away from the harbour before coming to a stop in the kitchen full of steam and appetising smells, "Here are the herbs you wanted from the medical cabinet Sanji" I popped the sealed bottle beside where he was cutting vegetables and he set the knife down wiping his hands on the blue apron her wore over his suit and opened his arms for a not entirely socially adequate hug,

"There's no need to be so formal with me sweet princess! Why don't you call me Sanji-kun like you do to Luffy?" The little pout around his cigarette deepened as his curly eyebrow frowned and his arms dropped noticing my hands were full, "Why don't you let me help you with that my sweetheart? We don't want to strain your delicate back~"

He bent down so his face was nearer by my diminutive height to eye level and I stood a few nervous steps back clutching the heavy books to my chest like they were talismans to ward him off "No-thanks-got-to-run-and-help-more-bye-!" I jogged on the spot speaking all in one breath before running out of the room as he straightened up with a disappointed expression and took a deep drag of his cigarette as the ruby cannon trained its sights on Frankie's workshop and sped in through its door minutes later to skid to a halt panting holding the books outstretched to him, he took them with a grateful smile before handing me an odd spanner kind of object, I noticed some colourful deeply detailed plans for something entitled a 'Captains Room' and tried to take a peek but he moved his massive shoulder so that I couldn't see it,

"Take that up deck to Usopp would ya?" he flashed me an appeasing grin behind his dark sunglasses and I shrugged first but nodded twirling it around like a baton between my fingers wondering what it was as I turned around to leave and he gave me an enormous slap on the ass with his huge hand which had enough power to send me careening down the hallway as he shouted, "Atta girl!" As I crashed a few steps away from the end wall I picked myself up screaming obscenities to his echoing laugher as I rubbed my now sore behind to wince my way up a ladder - I would pay him back with double the pain for that later.

The cool breeze refreshed my red stained angry cheeks as my eyes squinted to take a moment to adjust to the bright light of the early afternoon sun and I took much slower steps over to where Usopp was repairing some broken weapons in the cool shade of the Mikan tree shadows mindful of my aching rear quarters before throwing it over to him and he caught it easily with one hand after removing his goggles onto his bushy hair to watch my approach, "Thanks Ann, you've really been a great hand so far today" he grinned at me and I shrugged it off with a 'happy to do so' smile before waving one hand, "Say..." His voice dropped and he itched behind one ear before nervously adjusting the strap of his dungarees and his eyes refused to meet mine, "Would you mind taking these I borrowed from Zoro back up to the crows nest for me?" His voice rose suddenly as a drop of sweat ran down his neck, "It's not as if I'm scared of heights or anything! In fact I'm the master of them! I bet I could teach you a thing or two!" He gave a loud bragging laughter to my blank stare.

I blinked slowly, "So...do you want me to take them or not?" He slumped into a begging crouch by my feet and nodded rapidly, again shrugging off his odd behaviour I strengthened my upper half with Busoshoku haki before effortlessly lifting up the training weights over my shoulders with a small exhale of air as I let them settle and adjusted my grip before padding back off to his gratified waves. These were probably too heavy for him to train with let alone carry back up there anyway, I thought with a small but non-malicious soft smile.


	24. The daily chores ll

"Oi!" I heralded my somewhat impeded arrival as it was difficult enough to climb up the mast ladder and rope system let alone without the weight of yourself strapped to each shoulder as you climbed, my fingers clasped over the edge of the wooden platform with a splutter of discomfort as my other hand struggled to righten the burden starting to slide off my shoulder at the odd angle as I raised my leg to boost myself up, "I got those training weights Usopp borrowed from you!" I yelled into the crows nest and let out a squawk of alarm as a large hand grabbed me like a kitten by the collar and lifted me up into the air before dropping me on the floor, "Thanks" I wheezed although I had landed on the uncomfortable bar of the weights under my back and my legs splayed in an odd position before getting up and dusting myself off stretching out the aches in my legs to do an all over shimmy to make sure all the muscles were in check. It was Zoro, shirtless as usual with more muscle and scar than I had seen even on Papa despite both of them being fearless warriors and swordsmen.

He rose an eyebrow with a look that said, 'why was a squirt like you carrying those instead of him?' But what make out of his mouth was, "He didn't borrow those, I left them there earlier. Those are my six in the morning work out weights" he explained as if that made sense before mirth lit his single eye and the muscles in his neck strained as he lifted his head back to guffaw, "That little prick couldn't use these if he grew another pair of arms"

I rolled my jet eyes before taking a look around at the interior of the circular room, it was lit by the windows around the walls and had a telescope and vaulting pole along with more typical training equipment that ranged from heavy to impossible and ending with a few huge spiky made type instruments I couldn't ever imagine my tiny fingers curling around, "So is there anything else you need before I leave?" I asked allowing him the chance to give me a message to pass onto somebody or task for him and he nodded,

"Spar with me if you have the time" and I inclined my head as he had because I didn't have anything else to do on my list of daily chores for now until someone else asked for me before immediately firing up all three forms of haki with a clench of my fists - I was no idiot, he was one of the four who had managed to stand up through my initial onslaught of the Straw Hat crew upon mistaking them for shady characters in a back alley. When I noticed his arm stretch out for what I thought would be one of his swords bundled up on the ground his fingers instead grasped around a wooden bokken and we took up predatory stances a small distance away from each other like arguing alley cats, he patiently waited as I slipped off my sandals and tied back my ruby hair so it was free of my back before holding the bokken out in front of him, "It was said the battles between Shanks and Mihawk echoed through the whole Grand Line" he remarked casually as he watched my palms turn black and tough like a bears.

"Mihawk sought Papa out on may occasions to duel" I agreed in a willing enough tone to talk about it; I correctly assessed that as one who wanted to hold the title of the swords greatest swordsman he would want to know as much about the person who currently bore it as he could, "But that stopped after Papa lost his arm" I pattered quickly towards him on my haki strengthened feet and feigned one arm to slap the right side of face where his blind spot was due to his missing eye as my body swung under the curve of the bokken as he sharply brought it down and missed me by a hairs breadth. I span away and the wooden tip followed me by an inch before planting both hands on the floor to deliver a powerful kick up into his chest which had all the effect of attempting to do so against a cement block with all of the later pain, "You can use Busoshoku haki like me too.." I remarked and he gave a small grin, "You can use Kenbunshoku Haki too right?" My forehead creased with a frown as I concentrated on invading his mind but was met with an irksome empty blank wall, "That's why I can't..." I struggled as I gave it a mental stab again and he flinched a little, "See you"

He swung again and I managed to manoeuvre my fall into doing an awkward but successful crab walk slide between his splayed legs so that I was behind him, "I saw Shanks when he made his entrance during the Whitebeard War, Mihawk left the battlefield saying that fighting Red Hair is beyond the scope of the World Government's orders..." I remembered that day well myself, clutching Mama terrified he would he killed or caught - a day I could not recall in full if I wanted to concentrate right now as it gave me a tight feeling in my chest with the oncoming of tears.

To distract him I tapped him on the shoulder and knowing he would guess it for the trick it usually would be and look the opposite way intending to cheat it when he did so I delivered a sly blow to his cheek which made his head snap to one side before sharply moving away so that there was distance between us "Like papa I am against needless bloodshed" I smiled as he rubbed the side of his cheek with no warmth but some level that was not disregard or hatred in his eye with a small grumble before readjusting his grip on the bokken with each hand, I could sense the beginning of a friendly rivalry between us as we each held back toying with the other to gauge the opponents measure of power without any damage but as our playful training tussle intensified a few minutes later the Sunny began to rock with the exertion and angry shouts reached us from down below when we paused to listen, I wiped the sweat from my brow with a equally clammy hand and realised that I was damp all over from toil but I shot him a grin he didn't respond with but inclined his head slightly as I grabbed my sandals in one hand and ran animatedly over to the door sitting on the ledge with a wave of my free one.

Nami shot me up a stern frown from where she was tapping her foot in clear annoyance with her hand on one hip as she peered up at me, "Do you mind? I'm trying to paint my nails and your rocking the boat with your dumb fighting. We're supposed to not be attracting attention to ourselves remember?" I let out an apologetic grinning snicker with a small blush and itched the back of my neck as I swung my legs in the air relishing it on the soles of my feet - I couldn't help but notice that the view was great from up here, "Are you done?" I nodded with a smile and peeled off my sweaty vest to rest it over my neck, "Then come fix them for me!" She let out a squeak as I reinforced the soles of my feet with Busoshoku Haki and screamed with wide eyes clutching her head as I jumped down laughing with glee with my crimson hair rippling out like unbridled flame,

"Dahahahah!" The haki rolled up my legs to the knees to support my weight as I neatly landed like a gymnast to Usopp and Chopper's awed clapping and I passed a hand sheepishly through my hair before picking up my shirt from where it had fallen and putting it around my neck again, "I'm sorry Nami" I linked my arms through hers chuckling but she shoved me away.

"Actually don't come near me until you've showered again first - you smell as bad as one of the guys!" She complained loudly frowning pinching her nose with two fingers and wafting under it with a flapping palm of the other hand as she backed away and the three of us only laughter harder at her disapproving expression as I slipped on my sandals with a giggle and sauntered off.

I had just passed by the kitchen on my way to do as the navigator had begged when I was called in by an all too familiar singsong voice and I popped my enquiring head in briefly not intending to stay long "Oh my beautiful Ann-chwaaaaan" the cooks expression brightened and his eyebrows rose at the sight of me shirtless, "Could you try a spoonful of this soup for me and give me your opinion?" As my stomach responded for both of us I moved licking my lips eagerly always happy to help especially when it also included food until I was beside him near the stove where there was indeed a bubbling pan.

I bent my head above the frothing contents and my nostrils flared as I took a deep appreciative sniff before humming happily with my eyes closed which opened as I raised my head up to smile at him gleefully, "It smells great, I can't wait for dinner!" I remarked brightly and his hand rose to his chest as though an arrow had shot through his heart.

"Thank you! I'm so overjoyed to hear that!" He gave a little pirouette on the spot like he couldn't contain his feelings as love hearts appeared beneath his curly brows before picking up a spoon, he deftly scooped a mouthful up and plucked out his cigarette to blow on it "Here" he held it out and his other hand gently came to the hair at the back of my neck which bristled like an angry wolf at his touch, I noticed he intended to spoon feed me and tried to turn my face stubbornly away but when he refused to relinquish neither grip of spoon or me I hesitantly swallowed it and he released me with a beaming grin patting me on the head like a well trained puppy,"Your natural perfume smells even stronger and sweeter than earlier" he remarked as he turned back to the stove and I almost choked despite the meal tasted nice.

"I should really go shower" I remarked when I swallowed and rubbed the side of my neck, "But that tastes great too" I complimented before turning to leave and I noticed a hatless Luffy stood in the doorway with what was definitely an angry expression on his face "Oh, hey Luffy-kun!" I grinned happy to see him - how long had he been stood there? His frown only deepened beneath the shadows of his fringe as Sanji greeted him without turning and I noticed his hands were slowly stretching backwards by his sides, before I could move his arms had wrapped around me to pull me towards him so as a result we both shot out of the doorway and he hugged me to him as we rebounded like a pingpong ball down the hall before hitting a wall and finally coming to a stop a few painful corners later, "Ow..." I weakly grumbled in the middle of a pile of limbs rubbing my head with what I hoped was my hand and in another second he had me pinned down and was tickling me mercilessly, "Luffy-kun! Dahahahah!" I scolded before beginning to laugh as my hands desperately tried to pry him off, why did I have to smell of sweat at a time like this? I cursed at our proximity.

"You haven't spent any time with me at all today! You've been too busy running around with everyone else!" He huffed with puffed out cheeks and I would have giggled at how cute he looked had his fingers not been twitching agonisingly against my bare skin, I wanted to explain that I had been helping out with the chores and wasn't showing any favouritism but it was difficult to talk.

"Stop! Dahaha!" I finally choked out the complaint before biting the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing as his fingers touched my sides, but then as they explored my hip it began to suddenly give me a hot very different sensation than being ticklish, it was hard to breathe when air was escaping faster than I could refill my lungs so I wordlessly glared up at him squirming with gasps like a fish on ground. He didn't say anything and just continued to tickle me, laughing at my reactions as I tried to push him off and failed against the rubber might of his chest even when I pounded at it hard with my fist and he only chuckled harder, "S-Stop!" I pleaded beginning to stammer as a strange heat flooded up from between my legs and my heart beat faster at the sight of his bare scarred chest pressed so close to mine I could feel the heat from the smooth skin and his thin but strong flexible legs straddling me.

"Shishishi," He chuckled innocent to my ever building discomfort and finally to my eternal gratitude stopped before getting up from where he had gradually in the skirmish gotten more on top of me and the proximity between us had pretty been nothing, he offered me a hand up but my scalding embarrassed cheeks led me to childishly ignore it as I helped myself to my own feet and dusted myself down with a snooty look as I made to walk away from him affrontedly in a huff but he grabbed my arm in a firm grip so that I had to turn back around, "You'll play with me now right Ann-chan?" When he snuggled me under the crook of his shoulder the anger inside of me melted and he escorted me off down the hallway before I could argue as I sighed and gave in to his demands.


	25. Mending your dreams

"This is what you were giving me so much abuse for?" I accused him without any real irritation in my voice from where we sat in the library at the round white table and I glanced over through the curtain of my apple hued hair to where he had his straw hat held tenderly in his hands frowning down at the rips and tears that it had accumulated from both battle and play, old and worn it still represented his dreams and held my memories of him as a child and visitations from my Papa when he wore it, I held out one questing palm and he handed it over without hesitation with a grateful smile. I placed it upon the table top and shoved my sweaty t-shirt on the floor from around my neck before picking up the needle and thread I had borrowed from Nami looking at the small hole in the surface; I gave the needle a lick and tried to poke it through the eye of the needle and failed with a frown.

"You can fix it, right?" He put his elbows on the table and leant his chin upon his enclasped fingers with a worrying pout, he seemed absolutely oblivious to the fact that I was in my bikini top and leggings and that I had been trying to tell him that the curvy easily irritated navigator would beat me up if I didn't get a shower soon.

I sent him a reassuring smile as I successfully speared the eye and slid the thread through it before picking up the straw hat in the other hand "Of course Luffy-kun, I'm sure it's had worse before" I heard him let out a breath of relief beside me which encouraged me to not let him down, I felt happy that he trusted me with this sacred belonging of his that he wore everyday and carried such a weight of history with it. As I silently worked urging my friendship for him into my hands he began humming and swinging his legs back and forth with boredom until I noticed his eyes were upon my hands; I paused as a little paranoia crept upon me but continued until I was finished then pulled the string tight and bit down on the thread before putting the needle aside to admire my work, holding it out in front of the both of us so the light hit where the rent had been perfectly covered "There" I tried to lift it up across onto his head but he took a hold of my wrist which had my pulse fluttering before his warm, sure fingers slid over mine to take it from me.

He looked hard at it thoughtfully for a long minute before my eyes instinctively fluttered closed as he reached towards me and with a soft thwop a slight weight topped my head, "The ribbon matches your hair" he grinned that huge smile that showed all of his teeth "Shishishishi" he chuckled and my pitch black eyes were wide when they opened again in shock and my hands rose nervously to lightly graze the edges of the straw hat brim with a dawning smile as though I couldn't believe I was wearing it and elation rose in my chest.

Shyness made me clasp my hands in my lap and twist nervously like snakes as redness tainted the bridge of my nose a shade lighter than the crimson tendrils dropping down in a waterfall down to the middle of my back, I dipped my head down and he frowned at me in confusion as the shadows of his hat covered my eyes "Luffy-kun..." My voice came out cat quiet as my arms shook with nerves and my stomach twisted like a nest of worms, "D-d'you remember the first thing that you said about my hair?" I stuttered anxiously and despite figuring he wouldn't when he shook his head with the same bemused look I still felt a curious sinking sensation in my heavy chest, "Y-you said it was like rubies-" he cut me off suddenly with a huge grin and rose one finger.

"-Like treasure, right?" He relaxed back in his chair and looked pleased with himself that he had remembered as he laced his arms behind his head, I watched his muscles ease with the movement under his smooth invitingly tanned skin and his silky hair in need of a trim. My heart skipped a beat with shock and my blush intensified with pleasure as a warm heat erased the leaden feeling, "I had just beat up those stupid kids who were- woa-!"

He stopped talking shocked as I threw myself out of my chair and into my lap to lace my arms around his neck and hug him, for a moment his body was unwillingly stiff with surprise before it melted against me and when one hand found the small of my back to steady me upon his knee I unintentionally shivered at the contact of his palm pressed flush against the spot of tender rarely touched skin and his other brushed slightly against my neck before burying its fingers deep in my hair crushing it in his fist before it relaxed in a way that he didn't realise made my heart dizzy, I had only jumped onto him in a moment of happiness and now felt embarrassed unsure of what to do, "I-I'm happy you remembered.." My voice fell so it was a whisper despite we were alone in the room "Suki da...Luffy-kun" For a moment I thought that he hadn't heard me despite his proximity but then his hands moved to under my armpits to lift me up easily using his slender but defined upper muscles, I squealed in shock at first especially given I needed a shower and still hadn't put my t-shirt back on but then fell to enjoying the brief sensation of flight, "Am I not heavy?" I smiled down at him and seeing that I was enjoying myself he sent a broad grin back from where his chin almost touched against my bare, toned stomach.

"No, you're light" he jiggled me a little to demonstrate and I yelped raising a hand to keep his hat atop my head "You're an angel" I bit down on my lip painfully aware that he could see the blush working up my neck to my cheeks as my heart thudded erratically and a moment later he thankfully dropped me back into his lap with his hands loosely hung around my waist. Any other guy would be checking out the impressive available view of the pale under curves of my breasts in the tight bikini or the lean swan slope of my stomach but his eyes were only fixed on my face the entire time.

"I think I remember saying something like that last night..." I chuckled and brought a hand sheepishly to the back of my neck with a bubbling grin "Dahaha! I sure was drunk" he chuckled and buried his face into my neck as though to smell my hair, despite it was an innocuous action coming from him my heartbeat still spluttered.

"Yup! You said 'You're like an angel Luffy'" he leant his head back away and began to reiterate in a singsong voice grinning what was definitely becoming a smug shit-eating smile, I began to regret bringing it up "'I'll follow the wings on your back wherever you go'" he finished mimicking and I thumped him several times uselessly in the chest, why did his memory only work for things I didn't want him to remember?!

"Baka! I said I was drunk okay?!" I scolded him fiercely with a knotted stomach hoping words would have better effect on him than my blows - yes that was definitely regret I felt at speaking on the topic,

"Shishishi" I felt my cheeks grow even hotter like his words spurred a furnace beneath them but then one thumb began to agitatedly stroke the bare skin of where his hand rested upon my hip "But you're the angel Ann-naka, your wings give comfort to everything they touch" he rose one arm as his voice heightened and I dared to tentatively reach out and stroke one soft strand of his hair the same colour as our eyes with the tip of my reverent finger, "And lift me up into the sky!" he suddenly sat up keeping his arms around me so that I didn't fall before plopping me onto my feet and taking the straw hat from my head before replacing it on his own, "I know a room you haven't been in yet! I'll take you there as a reward for fixing my hat!" He grinned widely pleased with his idea.

I circled the floor with my foot shyly and gave a small smile, "I don't need a reward Luffy-kun" I flushed feeling like I had already gotten one and he hadn't even realised it.


	26. Hours spent with you

He had dragged me by a sturdy, warm grip on my wrist despite I would have followed him anyway down to the lower hallways of the ship and reached back his free hand to stretch it towards the door to open it impeding our arrival as he yanked me through into a circular room lit warmly by lamps strewn around the mast which stood dead centre of it and the mesmerising blue ethereal shimmer of the huge curving aquarium used to store live fish to eat them fresh which made up the walls of the room decorated with purple curtains to give it a classy atmosphere. My eyes lit up huge as the dark orbs reflected the almost neon azure waves as the Sunny gently rocked as my lips parted with shock and I jerked my arm away to run excitedly across the navy and ivy floor tiles to throw myself upon the wine red sofas against the glass wall and stare at the fish inside "This is so cool!" I breathed to fog up the patch in front of me which made me giggle as I heard him walk slowly up beside me and he knelt upon the plush cushions to press his palms up across the calm cool surface,

"Shishishishi, I know right?" he clapped one hand to the crown of his hat to readjust it and I looked back over my shoulder with a flip of crimson strands to see a small cupboard in the mast open which held a dumb waiter with alcohol and a ladder near the door leading elsewhere, before glancing back to where the fish moved so gracefully within their liquid confinements, so colourful and bright. He pushed his face right up against the glass as I had before and the frightened aquatic creatures flitted away from his grotesquely distorted expression "I fink ibe really cool tobe fish," he mumbled against it with his drool starting to escape from one corner of his open mouth as he began to open and close it making further hideous faces that left glossy spit strings on the glass.

I said after a moment to decipher what he has said "Me too, swimming through the endless water with nowhere in and no worries on my mind...no marines would care about chasing a simple fish..." I didn't feel the minutes slipping by as I watched their relaxing beauty swim back and forth in their limited space, the way their fins danced like ballroom gowns reminded me of how my hair became a smooth cloud underwater; I thought of being a mighty Sea King with the strength to cleave islands and forge my own path or a beautiful mermaid who could swim down with lashes of her powerful tail to the ocean floor. We both continued to watch the fish for a moment as a thick but peaceful silence surrounded us and I heard his calm breathing a scant second behind the pace of my own.

With a wet smacking noise his lips pulled free like a suction cup and he rubbed them on the back of his hand before slipping back around to slump facing the rooms interior "I wouldn't like you to be a fish Ann-chan" he pouted with his arms folded sloppily across his chest as though giving the matter some serious thought, "I like you just the way you are"

I smiled before mimicking to sit beside him cross legged with my hands clasping my ankles "Thanks, Luffy. And for bringing me here" my grin widened as I lightly leaned my shoulder so it gratefully touched against his to show my thanks for a moment before retreating back.

He was quiet for a moment before lacing both arms behind his neck and kicking out his legs so his heels scuffed against the floor, "I'm hungry" he stated suddenly and I gave my stomach a rub as his words caused my stomach to tug in response agreeably before standing with a bend to grab a hold of his hand and tug on his fingers before he pulled himself up joining me,

"Let's go see if we can steal something from the kitchen then!" I announced letting go of him to pick up my shirt and we both gave exuberant grins before running out of the room almost barrelling into Brooke as he tried to enter through the doorway at the same we were leaving, he pulled his slim skeleton to the side with his hands innocently raised to let us pass. When we were outside the door a few minutes of running later to see who could outpace the other we stopped at the same time panting an inch away from the doorframe, I put my hand up to stop him from going in and he shot me a quizzical look when I put the finger to my lips to hush his questions before disappearing inside, "Oh Sanji..k-kun" I stammered nervously dragging my fingers through my hair over one shoulder coyly like I had seen Nami do whenever she wanted something hoping despite I wasn't used to flirting that it would work despite my initial stammer.

His eyes brightened up immediately like the sun had rose behind them at spotting me and he strode over straightening his tie, "Is there something you need of me my sweet little sea dove?"

I enclasped my fingers behind the small of my back bending forwards just so to make my cleavage deepen "I-I'm hungry" I arched my back like I was tired to push out my chest and blushed a little bit feeling foolish at performing such behaviour especially in a bikini and cut off shorts, "Could I please have a snack?" I pouted jutting out my lower lip and flickered my eyelashes in a manner I bet would work better if the orange haired navigator was doing it.

"Well dinner is coming soon but I know that your appetite is as great as your beauty!" He plucked out his old stub of cigarette and threw it in the trash before taking another from the breast pocket of his suit and lighting it on the cooking flame before putting it back in his mouth, "So I'm sure a few of these cakes I made earlier in case you wanted a cup of tea at any time today won't spoil your stomach for later" he smiled and walked over to punch a four digit code into the fridge which swung open with a green blink to reveal its contents. He was about to reach in when Luffy stomped in with a stern expression in his eyes beneath the lowered hat brim and hands curled tightly into fists at his sides,

"Oi!" his angry footsteps thudded as he yanked at my arm with more force than he should have so that instead of just pulling me to him I thudded to collide against his chest and before I could step back his arms extended to loop around me twice pinning my arms to my sides, "Don't look at Ann-naka like that" he snorted steam through his flared nostrils like a bull and I couldn't understand why he was so angry.

The blonde cook shifted to raise his palms in a gesture of innocence as his lower lip dropped in surprise and the cigarette dangled but didn't fall, "What are you talking about Luffy-kun?" I wriggled frowning to try struggling free and the air left me with a gasp as his grip only tightened further in response and the chef's curly eyebrow rose at our somewhat compromising position,

I wriggled uncomfortably as I felt his breath on my shoulder as he replied "Why were you standing next to Sanji like Nami does when she wants to get her way?" he didn't answer my question and shot back irritably and although I didn't have a clue what he was talking about the long legged third occupant of the room gave a suddenly knowledgable look like he had just began to understand something.

"I was only doing that-" I twisted and tried to jab him in the side with my elbow but it was jammed too securely between us, "So he would give me something to eat that I could share with you!" Both men looked at me in amazement which quickly turned to aghast expressions as I was released and Sanji slumped to the floor sniffling with a blue forehead and crushed facade upon realising I had been tricking him with my seducing act.

Luffy blinked a few times as I rubbed the patches of my body that ached a little from the tussle before combing my mussed hair with my fingers, "Nnmhm..Oh" he finally said when he realised. I rolled my eyes towards the heavens before flicking him on the forehead, stepping over the romantic's twitching depressed legs from where he was now pounding the kitchen tiles with his fists cursing I grabbed a foil covered plate from the fridge.

"Come on baka" I passed it to him and he eagerly began unwrapping it to reveal small impeccably cut sandwiches which he began shoving into his mouth before we had even made our way back out of the door, I kept a step behind frowning at his retreating back wondering what that weird reaction had been all about.


	27. The contest of wills

**(A/N: Almost 6,000 views, wow! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, I dedicate this chapter to TheeCritic and hope you all continue to enjoy reading - I write this for you.).**

I followed the captain as he animatedly resumed almost cleaning the plate I had stolen for him a step or two behind watching the muscles bunch beneath the material of his shirt as his arms flexed to shovel the sandwiches in as fast as he could, a few more paces and my eyes wandered from the ocean and sky cut circles of the portcullis to the plank floorboards as my heart beat kept pace with our echoing foot steps and my mind lingered on how strange he had acted earlier when I had attempted one of Nami's tips on flirting with Sanji so that I could get us some snacks. The pad of my sandals beside his was a familiar sound to me and I associated it with long walks in the forests surrounding my village in my childhood where I lost count of the hours spent with the young boy who had taught me to climb my first tree, less recognisable were the strange feelings in my chest towards this new man before me who I still thought of as a brother. I wasn't sure as to where we were walking as he seemed to be aimlessly wandering but despite that was content to meekly follow behind him regardless; the silence between us was not an uncomfortable one as he happily chewed away and my eyes watched how the light glinted from the straw hat I had patched up just an hour or so earlier and the exchange that had happened between us, my neck flushed cerise as I remembered how he had lifted me up in his arms to bestow the title of angel upon me; the warmth from it lingered in my chest but evidently did nothing to quench any other bodily needs as my stomach gave a loud rumble that made me glad that dinner would be coming soon but a little embarrassed as Luffy looked over his shoulder at me before smiling in response to my spreading sheepish grin that unfurled like a sail across my blushing cheeks,

"Here, sorry" his smile spread wide to showcase all of his glinting white teeth and stretch his scar, he turned to me and held the last half eaten sandwich which was little more than a mouthful, "I got carried away and almost forgot to share with you Ann-chan" he extended his arm further when I raised up my palms to reject it despite my mumbling gut complaints and took a step away, just because we shared from the same plate often and sometimes sipped from the same cup didn't mean that I was willing to bite from where I could still see the imprint of his own teeth.

"Oh!" I forced a smile onto my face although the very thought of it made me blush and my heart tighten uncontrollably, "No thank you Luffy-kun!" I squeezed my eyes shut and clasped my fingers together to fist into my lap demurely, "I can wait for dinner!" When my stomach gave a untimely contrasting moan in response my eyes flickered back open with a squeak of surprise and he frowned drawing his brows tightly down in confusion at my stubbornness as his hand extended to try and offer it to me again, I shook my head - I wanted him to have it, a bite like that wouldn't satisfy my insatiable appetite anyway and it made me happy to see him eating with his usual smile.

Five minutes later the slim athletic older woman and grouchy leaf haired swordsman came across the two of us tightly locked in a seemingly endless tangle of entwined limbs cursing as the sandwich crusts lay forgotten on the floor between us as we argued over who should finish it, the two of them quickly dropped their loosely held hands which entirely escaped our notice as Robin rose hers to her lips to give a tinkling bell like laugh, "Well this is quite a compromising position" she remarked coyly with her cool blue eyes averted to the mess of arms and legs, her voice only just audible over our shouting.

"Are we going to help?" He asked in a tone that indicated he would largely rather not bother to get involved with the steel bands of his tanned arms folded over his vast muscular chest before noticing the sandwich remains on the floor, "Is all this over food? Doesn't surprise me" she took out a handkerchief and picked up the discard crusts to put them in the trash next available opportunity.

She waited a moment before the squabble became fierce enough that limbs were in threatened of being gnawed off if I carried on biting him and my fingers were turning blue from being coiled by one of his arms, "You know that would be in entirely different circumstances if we came across this with any other two kids at their age" he snickered in reply before rolling his visible eye skyward as he reached in one long, broad tanned arm and plucked a crimson blur squealing like a furious boar kicking out all of its limbs and his crew mate rose either hand to her face so that arms emerged to pin her angry red faced squawking captain down on the floor, "Settle down" she warned us both in a chilling tone reflected in her hard glacier orbs before Zoro dropped me onto the planks and the arms constraining Luffy disappeared, her face softened to thaw with a warm smile as we both peered up at her rubbing the dust from our faces like mice, "Dinner will be soon, both of you go wash up" she rearranged the strap of my bikini for me in a motherly way and I averted my eyes trying not to blush tucking a ruby curl behind one pierced ear - her proximity exuded a cool perfume like petals on water - before sending us on our way after the three sword wielding samurai gave the ink haired boy a friendly pat on the shoulder that sent up a plume of dirt he wrinkled his nose at.

The two of us began laughing as soon as we were out of sight around the corner of the hallway and we took a good long look at each others disheveled appearances, no clothing was torn aside from one of the buttons of his shirt a little looser on the string than earlier which I noted I would have to repair before it came off completely and he would probably lose it knowing the owners habits. When our sides had stopped hurting from the giggles easing from deep within our throats that echoed loudly in the empty corridor I shyly crossed my arms behind my back giving him a small happy smile which my eyes briefly fluttered closed with, the scuffle had brought back childhood memories of us slinging mud at each other building forts in the dirty leaves which Mama would frown at as she had to fix up our clothes afterwards which were more often than not damaged as a result. It didn't cross my mind that we both needed cleaning as I walked towards the sick bay located on the second floor near the stern of the ship and I thought Luffy followed me through curiosity when I knocked on the door; a cute voice answered for me to come in so we both did,

The warmly lamp lit blue tiled room contained various medical supplies and furniture which included a desk, a neatly made bed, and Chopper's favorite swivel dark green chair which he brought in considering it his personal space used to relax in when he was not treating the Straw Hats wounds. He sat in that now and smiled waving one small hoof as he saw us wearing his usual white and yellow striped vest and orange shorts with his favourite blue buckled cap over an older pink hat, I noticed a small plate of metal held his broken antler together that my eyes had not picked up earlier.

"Hello Chopper-kun" I smiled as I bent down towards him, "I was wondering if you had any herbs I could use for my hair? The sea wind has dried it out" I pouted rising my fingers through the long ruby strands agitatedly as I spoke. The captain appeared bored as he started rummaging around the contents of the bookshelf as Chopper gave me some small green leaves he advised to mix into my shampoo and leave in for a few minutes, "Thanks, you're the best!" I complimented him as he handed them to me and I curled my fingers into a fist around them safely.

He blushed and rose his hoof behind his head as he shrugged and began to laugh, "Stop it that doesn't make me happy at all~" he complained despite his wide smile as he rubbed the back of his furry neck and I grinned at him as he did the 'Dirty Old Man Dance' before waving one hand and leaving.

A few steps down the corridor I noticed a certain straw hat wearing shadow was still tagging along with me - it felt strange as usually he was the point of gravity upon which I span around and my movements were usually in justification of his own, a few minutes later before deciding I should speak up so turned on my heel sharply outside the bathroom door to face him, "Eh...Luffy-kun. I'm going to take a bath now, I'm still a mess from training earlier and Nami will strangle me if I turn up at the table looking like this" I gestured a hand glancing down to the further dirt accumulated by our earlier scuffle made none too finer by the lingering scent of sweat but he looked back at me blankly like he saw none of it and let out a wondering hum,

I put my hand on the door but paused as he moved to follow me, "But Robin said I need to wash up too" he complained tilting his head to the side, "Come on the quicker we finish we can go eat!" His smile stretched happily at the thought as my heart spluttered as my free hand rose up to it and my lips parted in shock.

"N-n-no way Luffy-kun!" I managed to stammer out as my chest thudded with such intensity he had to have heard it and my face was a burning shade of lobster red so hot it was painful, he blinked in complete puzzlement of my reaction and as usual I had no idea what the hell he was thinking as the contents of his mysterious mind were unknown to me and most.

"But we used to all the time! Remember when we used to get muddy fighting mountain wolves?" he grinned widely and when his hand stretched out to cover mine where it still locked around the doorknob the movement shocked me so that I couldn't move as his warm skin enveloped mine and tingled pleasantly with its warmth which did nothing to lessen mine in my cheeks, "Come on!" His smile vanished as he frowned stubbornly, "I'm hungry!"

"Of course I remember but that's besides the point!" I yanked my hand out from under his to angrily cross my arms covering my chest and had no idea where to look as I was sure my face was beetroot by now and I didn't know how to explain that it was different now that we were both adults, "And I'm hungrier! You always eat my food!" I pouted sullenly and tilted my head down hoping my hair would hide my expression the same shade as the crimson strands, "You are forbidden to join me!" I barked out tightened my interlocked arms to set my shoulders as I gave out the final warning.

It had no effect on him as he opened the door with his own hand and then reached both arms back a little before extending to lock around me as my arms raised defensively a second too late and they looped around my hips several times as he hoisted me laughing into the room despite my protesting shrieks I hoped would bring someone, "You can't order me around I'm the captain" I tried to beat at his arms swearing loudly but I may as well not have bothered trying as the shirt fell from my shoulders to the floor tiles "You took a shower with Nami this morning" was that jealousy I detected in his tone or just more stubbornness to get me to do as he commanded?

He set my wriggling self down on the floor in the middle of the room from where he stood next to the door he promptly closed with a grin that on anyone else one would have assumed had hidden intentions but worn upon his face was only triumphant at getting his own way; freed I let out a wave of Haoshoku Haki despite knowing from earlier attempts it would be useless and the same was to be shown as he itched behind one ear nonchalantly before removing his straw hat, my eyes looked towards the closed door behind him itching to push my way past him and get back through even as the promise of water lured me to get clean,

I crossed my arms back over my chest as he sat on the floor to take off his sandals; I stood there resolutely even as my stomach gave an almighty rumble my eyes widened at and Luffy tipped his head back to laugh at me pointing "That doesn't mean that it's alright for us to bathe together Luffy-kun" I tried to explain in a more patient tone reminding myself to cool my anger as he was more ignorant than most at his age about this _kind_ of stuff. Even if I was naive I at least knew that sharing such an intimate spot like this undressed with a man was only between lovers, I knew was lovers _did_ even if I had never _done it_ myself as one hears such things growing up in a bar but that didn't lessen any of my embarrassment broaching the subject - surely a few years amongst the male members of the Straw Hats could have...enlightened him, even a little? Surely these men boasted about such things as men did back in the tavern over a mug of ale.

"Nami shares with Sanji and Robin" he began to list them off on his upraised fingers, "Zoro helps wash Chopper and Robin.." He was cut off by my stomach loudly protesting again and my arms fell to my sides as my head hung in defeat, evidently Luffy was still Luffy ignorant about some things through and through - now wasn't the time to teach him and I didn't want to be the one to do it; my irritation rose at him listing people off and I gave in.

I raised it with a vanquished roar and shook out my hair angrily from my shoulders before turning to start the bath taps, "Alright, alright already! Just shut up!" he laughed in triumph.


	28. The tides that pull us together

It was quiet between us as we both sat on the artificial ledge the bath was moulded to thoughtfully provide watching the beautiful view of sea and sky given by the wide window - Nami had told me earlier that washing in the bath had the high end feel of a luxury spar and now shoulder deep in the warm scented water I agreed with her; wordlessly Luffy was but an inch away from me so naked in a way my very tempted eyes so far refused to glance at but my body felt acutely in every follicle of my skin despite the heavy water between us. Usually I would be more than content at the peaceful atmosphere and refined scenery I never thought I would see whilst upon a pirate ship but despite it was a true tip to the hat of Frankie's commendable skills I couldn't fully relax; I repeatedly told myself I was only nervous because I hadn't bathed with him in years and that's what this thudding in my chest and unsettling restless coiling in my stomach was about right, just nerves and not anything else?

He broke the silence as the water noisily sloshed with the movement of him turning to face me from where I had been admiring the sky without truly seeing it with blank onyx eyes, I carefully averted my eyes keeping them upon his face not daring to glance lower so that his met mine where they had been waiting for me to notice his smile that implied 'see this wasn't so bad, right?' He always had that way of conveying words with his simple looks; was it from knowing him for so long that I could pick up on it so easily now or because of my attention always honed like a well thrust arrow upon him? "What are you thinking about Ann-naka?" He asked with a small smile that gently closed his eyes, I took advantage of the moment to look at the curve of his well defined jaw and light coffee coloured slope of his neck before his eyes opened again and I hurriedly snapped mine up to meet his with the beginnings of a small flush working its way across my collarbones.

I remembered how last night with Brooke expertly playing Binks' Sake when I was drunk and in high spirits I had told him that he was like an angel and that I would follow the wings on his back wherever he goes, my blush deepened as I tightened thighs subconsciously crossing my arms over my breasts at how bold I had spoken as I resisted answering his question that he asked now but then also recalled how afterwards after telling him so last night he had replied that he loved my honesty...and then we had shared that accidental indirect kiss...my cheeks were beginning to pinken also just thinking of the memory, "N-nothing much Luffy-kun" I forced a small smile because in truth there was just way too much on my mind right now to begin to talk about it, at some point I needed to broach the topic of Ace and that I definitely did not feel comfortable sharing a bedroom with him but all of that was somehow overcome with the relief I felt that he hadn't changed bar his matured outer appearance, "Just all the fun I've had since yesterday"

He grinned happy with my answer and looked away beginning to cup his hands to stroke it through the water to generate little waves, glad he was no longer looking I felt the warm water lap against my skin from his movements as I recalled earlier how when lifting me up he had said that I was light, an angel and that my wings gave comfort to everything that they touched...and lifted him up into the sky...suddenly a felt a little overcome with emotion and it overwhelmed me so that tears budded up in my eyes, "What's wrong?" His smile had vanished as he paused playing and he began to frown as he turned back towards me, I hurriedly scrubbed my cheeks clean with the water but knew that he had already seen, "I thought you said you had fun, are you not happy-"

Before he could finish I cut him off speaking as clearly and confidently as I could despite my voice trembling as did my body underneath the water which my shy eyes firmly fixated upon to avoid looking at him, "It's not that at all Luffy-kun. I'm-!" I looked up at him and remembering again how he liked my honesty but still demurely bit my lip, "I-I'm just scared that this could all be a dream" I admitted in a quiet, trembling voice. My arms were still folded but the hands tightened my grip on my upper arms as though to give pain proving that this was all real, my head bowed low so that the ruby strands of my damp hair stuck to my forehead with the humidity of the hot water and shadowed my embarrassed eyes combined with my flushed cheeks; even though we were talking a little easier now I was still painfully aware of his every gesture and how it affected my body due to our close proximity but it was better than earlier, "When I heard at the Whitebeard War about how hurt you were.." The mere mention of that day made my throat close up like a tight rosebud in pain.

In response he suddenly grabbed my arm and even though my lips parted with the electric jolt I felt between us as our skin touched he tugged my protesting form close even as I wriggled and swore, "Come here a sec" he stuck out his tongue frowning with the effort as his other hand came up behind my head to push my face up fully against his scarred chest so that I squawked with a purple face, "Listen!" As he urged me I tried to calm down a little despite how close he held my unclothed body and it gave me strange feelings like a match struck in my stomach that I didn't understand, but that aside the steady thrum of his heart beat reached the shell of my ear from where it was pressed up against the warm scar ridged skin in a pleasant lulling way combined with the warmth of him which gave off his pleasant unique scent, "It's the sound that I'm alive"

My own heartbeat relaxed to beat the tempo of his as with a blush I closed my eyes to hear the sound of destiny "Yeah, I hear it" I answered in a soft voice that I knew he could hear and imperceptibly he relaxed a little to lean in closer, suddenly the peace I had felt vanished as I couldn't breathe and my heart raced feeling his slender but strong arms pressing me firmly against what was undeniably the body of a man. With my eyes closed and other senses open his warmth and scent enveloped me as I discerned even the patter of drops from his damp hair when they hit his chest so aware was I of him - his emboldened destiny became further engraved into my body with the embrace.

He suddenly grabbed my wrist and pressed it firmly under his flared dilating nostrils to take a scent directly from my skin, I blushed and tried to yank my hand away ineffectually "You smell just like Makino" that surprised me so much that I stopped resisting fighting him holding me although I guess I shouldn't be so shocked, I resembled so much of my mama in appearance after all, he added in a dreamy voice as he grinned widely, "She was so nice when she used to watch over us both..." His voice trailed off and I wondered if he was thinking back to more painful parts of his childhood that we had yet to talk about.

I wasn't sure that now would be the best time to bring it up given dinner would be ready any time soon or that it was even within my place to speak up and not just leave him with his thoughts; the pain of Ace's death was still a rife tear that ached whenever I probed it like a niggling cut on the roof of my mouth that would heal if I left it alone but my tongue would come across it every so often and curiosity poke it to my later grievance. I gently excavated myself from his intricate entwining hug of our nude slender limbs and grabbed a sponge from the side, I had already washed my hair with the herbs and it now hung sweetly scented in dark blood swirling clouds under the water or in sodden snakes clinging to my body but Luffy had yet to clean himself, "Well I'm here to watch over you now" I gripped his shoulders to shove him off his seat so that he was stood waist high in water and rose to follow him before starting to thoroughly scrub his shoulders.

He protested loudly at first and flailed his arms as I had to rub hard to get most of the dirt off him - when was the last time he had a bath?! As I got more into the task than I had originally intended to get him clean he eventually quietened to grumble stubbornly, "I don't need watching over I'm not some kid!" My hands finally relaxed so that instead my hands stroked the sponge over his shoulders and lower back whilst I stood with a view only of my eye level, "But that feels good so as your captain I command you to carry on" I rolled my eyes but could not deceive myself that I was enjoying the patches of smooth tanned skin, my eyes struggled against not looking lower down as I moved to stand in front of him keeping my gaze firmly fixed on his chest, when had a reflection of motherly attentiveness turned to something different? I had experienced this wanting before - but for the health of my parents and him and other such small wishes, but never for a living, breathing person of flesh had I felt such vivid intensity.

I felt a little more ease between us as I attempted to view cleaning him as a task to distract myself from any other confusing feelings I felt in my chest where usually there would only be friendly familiarity, "I know you're not a kid..." I began as I vigorously rubbed under his armpits, "but you still can't order me-!" I accidentally dropped the sponge and I gasped freezing with huge eyes as I forgot to not look down in automatic reaction of wanting to retrieve it.

"Uhm? What's up Ann-chan?" he gave me a puzzling look from where he had been enjoyed the attention with a wide smile before his eyes drifted down to where mine were fixated upon his...current uprisen issue, "Oh!" His expression cleared before he grinned, "That happened this morning, that makes sense. I like you as much as sleep Ann-chan!" I left the sponge floating in numb shock as my eyes blinked with the closed lids stamped with the image of what I had seen for a second.

"Come on we should go eat" I broke away from him shyly crossing my arms defensively over my chest as my heart thudded within my chest, I felt alive and excited somewhere down underneath my stomach that I hadn't felt before and it unsettled me like I had eaten live snakes that now resided inside of me, now was definitely not the time or place to be discussing stuff like that! And I wasn't sure if I was even ready to approach that topic with anyone aside from Nami who was the first aside from mama to ever properly tell me about - well, you know...aside from what little uncouth remarks drunk men in the bar shouted which were little true help.

He made a face a little upset that I had stopped which soon cleared at the prospect of food, "I can't believe I forgot" I was a little surprised myself as I realised we had both lost track of the time but more importantly our stomachs which was very unlike us, but glad I had been able to distract him and had a good reason to leave, "We should take a bath together again Ann-naka" he smiled gleefully as naive as always and I gave a noncommittal noise in response not as eager as he was to repeat the conflicting experience before trying to get out of the bath as soon as possible away from him,

"Look away Luffy-kun you baka!"


	29. The moment we grew closer

**(A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or put this fic on their watch list, I dedicate this chapter to I-m-a-barbie-gurl for her great consistent reviews)**

I was stood around nervously wrapped in a towel over my bikini waiting for the tangled ropes of my ruby hair to dry as they clung to my shoulders shifting my weight from one foot to the other eyeing my old sweat stained vest and shorts with some distaste about wearing them but viewed with no other alternative as there was a teen whose smile elicited a fire in me I did not yet understand who at the moment was innocently tousling his shorter ink hair dry stood behind me with a towel sloppily tied far too loosely around his hip bones and well formed lower muscles nonchalantly in a way that made my breath hitch uncomfortably. When there came a rhythmic knock at the door we both paused with quizzical expressions and I rose an eyebrow towards him wondering who it was but the question was soon answered,

"Ann-chan! Dinner is ready!" She knocked again and I hastened towards the door holding my weight against it to keep it closed breathlessly in a panic as the captain looked with confusion towards what I was doing and I couldn't voice my intentions as she would hear and he would only ask why, I silently prayed for him to keep quiet as she continued, "I've brought you some clothes of mine that aren't this seasons fashion anymore you can have..." She explained and at the appeal of fresh clothing I eased the door open a crack to offer out my arm warily.

"Thanks Nami-chan-!" I was startled as she took advantage of the slight gap to force the door open easily to invite her way in talking about how Luffy was missing and Robin had last seen him with me; I couldn't move to avoid her seeing him behind me and getting the wrong idea, "I-it's not what it looks like!" I blurted out in an embarrassed stammer as with a gasp she turned towards me her devilish eyes alit with was definitely was the wrong idea, the blush I felt building wouldn't help matters as the subject of her confusion looked between the two of us with the same puzzled expression. I really hoped that the none too little problem that had arisen earlier was deflated somewhat but didn't dare turn around to check, if I made a big deal out of it he would wonder why and that would only end with unrelenting questioning from him I'd eventually have to answer despite my embarrassment or avoid tactfully and tell him to ask somebody else about 'growing up problems'.

I pulled the clothes protectively against my chest and saw that she had given me a pair of white shorts and an aquamarine and teal striped tank top, the busty orange haired navigator wiggled a finger in the air with a knowing look, "There'd be no need to say so if that was the case..." she tactfully shot back with a wink and I cringed as my embarrassment intensified so I was sure my neck and face matched the hue of my hair.

Luffy stopped from where his head had been darting between either of us as we spoke before he finally dropped the towel he had been holding formerly using to dry his hair with a pout, "Oi, Nami! You got to bath with Ann-naka this morning so it's my turn now!" He childishly puffed out his cheeks crossing his arms over his slender but well defined chest. Noticing his lack of clothing made me embarrassed all over again and I quickly struggled to tug on the vest and shorts underneath the towel, once done I dropped the towel onto the floor admiring the garments which despite hugging my breasts fell down to cover the shorts hem so only some of the white material peeked beneath, Nami's eyes never strayed towards him as she fixed her gleaming suspiciously bright grin on me,

She laughed flapping a hand airily as she walked out to take her leave and I rose out a hand protesting that she couldn't just leave me here after walking in causing a situation like this, "Well if that's how it is..." Her voice was heavy with an underlying meaning I knew was meant for me as a certain male someone in the rooms naive ears wouldn't pick up on it, I rushed to defend myself again but she left closing the door behind her tittering.

I hung my head dejectedly fearing what my new crew mates may accidentally misconstrue from Nami's probably heavily over embellished details before slipping on my sandals and hanging up the towels to dry on the side - I had been about to bend to pick up my old clothes but with a rustle of material I suddenly felt a warm presence startling in its proximity as a smooth palm rested upon my bare shoulder with a shock like static flickering across my skin with the contact. I tried to turn around but his other slender arm extended around my hips to loop around my waist like a thin band of steel to effectively pin me against his skinny but well defined chest I could feel through his thin tshirt, my cheeks flushed pink as he moved his hand along the slope of my neck to under my earlobe and it made my heart pound so vividly I could hear it pulsate in my ears "L-Luffy-kun..." My voice came out as an agonised whisper as his fingertips gently began to rub along the fine crimson hairs of the back of my neck and my body shivered with an involuntary shiver.

"Your hair is messy Ann-chan" he began to carefully untangle it with his surprisingly tender fingers and I shuddered a little whenever his nails grazed lightly against my neck and scalp which felt oddly nice, brushing it out like a long crimson cape I was amazed as I had no idea that he could be so gentle a few minutes later he had unwound his other arm from around my waist to use the now freed hand to plait strands of my hair together, I was so relaxed I kept my position with my back centimetres away from his mercifully clothed chest as he continued to attentively wind the strands together with an excruciating patience I'd never seen him display before - could it be he enjoyed simple tasks like this?

I looked upwards bending my head back so that my red hair tickled the bare scarred patch of his exposed chest on the collar unbuttoned upper clothing and saw that he wore a concentrating expression with lowered and tightly drawn eyebrows as he stuck his tongue out of one side of his mouth, I giggled and he noticed me looking at him before giving me a comforting smile and raising his hand to shift the bangs of my fringe across - the change and gesture almost made me gasp as I noticed the warm, soothing look in his eyes like melted pitch and for a moment he seemed so mature. I quickly jerked my head back to stare ahead shyly as a blush began to creep over my cheeks and took a step away from him, "T-thanks for helping me with my hair Luffy-kun.."

He pouted a little but conceded to walking towards the door behind me as I went over and opened it, "But I wasn't finished..." His childish expression was kind of cute and my eyes fluttered closed for a moment s I rose my hand to stifle the giggles bubbling up, he made an appreciatory noise as we walked out into the smaller bathroom and delicious scents wafted up from beneath where the ladder led, "Mhm! Yatta! Time to eat!" He clapped his hands together eagerly and I nodded him watching as he expertly slid down the ladder, I paused a moment to look in the vanity mirror above the sink and saw that he had gathered strands of my molten lava hued hair together to intricately plait them and prettily knot both together loosely at the base of my neck, I gave a small smile at the effect...Luffy...always serving as an emotional anchor for those around him, making desperation vanish just by being in a victims proximity without him even realising it - I had missed it so much about him.

The smile vanished as a sad realisation struck with pain causing a lump in my throat that I had missed so much more than just his growth spurt - the idiotic but loyal and exuberant child without a care in the world who had left me to accomplish his dream was now a man in mind and body; sure he treated everything like a game and saved the day without thinking over his actions properly first but the strong sense of justice still remained. But earlier that look as he played with my hair had given me a glimpse of the undeterred kind spirit resting under the carefree attitude, the gentle soul that wanted to live life to its full potential with the iron will to protect the lives of those important to him..for a moment I shuddered as a tight ache clutched my chest as I remembered the name of the one closest to him he could not save...

"Ann! Hurry up!" I heard Nami shout which startled me into starting to make my way down the ladder setting my feet on the rungs, the smells of the different dishes were indeed appetising and my mouth began to water as my famished stomach gave a rumble.

"I'm starving!" "We're waiting!" Other voices rose up and I rolled my eyes with a small grin before climbing my way down.


	30. The quotidia meal

**(A/N: Over 7,000 views, great wow again more than I ever expected. Thanks to I'm-a-barbie-gurl and TheeCritic for again reviewing! My gratitude also goes out to debcub and Serendip for favouriting within the last few days, and also Turtleboyz and Hitsugaya Aiko for recently adding me to their watch list. Also thanks to past followers who have not been named. I appreciate everyone who gives me any form of support like these great readers as it inspires me to update faster!) **

* * *

I sat at my usual and what had been the only unoccupied seat between Nami and the captain in the kitchen which was now becoming as familiar and comfortable to me as the faces that also ringed around the dining table waiting to eat with expressions indicating great hunger and interest at the dishes that the shaggy blonde haired cook was doling out of course serving his beloved navigator first as he set down the steaming plate with a flourish before his cigarette smoke did a little theatrical circle in the air as he bowed with one hand across his chest, "Sweet Nami-chwan I spent hours over the stove today to prepare this honey glazed ayu especially just for you!" he gave her a beaming grin and I slyly peered over to my neighbour to take an appreciative sniff at her food pouting shifting back when she swatted at me with one hand. My stomach gave a grumble as he moved onto her right to present the Egyptian hair styled tan woman with her bowl which also smelt delicious, "I know how much you enjoy flambé teppanyaki" he simpered kneeling by her chair before standing and turning to snap at the men, "We've ran out of fish in the aquarium now so you'll have to catch some more tomorrow!"

They all began to groan and complain in unison, I glanced down at the blank tablecloth feeling a little sad remembering how happy it had made me watching them lazily swim with Luffy - my expression must have drooped as he turned his face towards me with a broad grin, "You can help me tomorrow Ann-naka!" he announced just like that and I smiled back knowing he was saying it because he had picked up on that I was upset. Unbeknownst to the both of us the entire crew had been speculating regarding Nami's juicy gossip she had delivered before we had arrived but before any wild assumptions could be made we walked in and they fell silent as I got their smug expressions confused with just being glad we were here so that everybody could eat.

The curly browed chef glided akin to a ballerina or ice skater dramatically back to my seat sliding a long rectangular plate down his arm to me, "I made you a special dish from your hometown Ann-chan!" Just as quickly he diverted my attention from the captain easily once my nose caught the appetising scents.

"Yakizakana?" I asked upon seeing the long beheaded grilled fish served on a succulent looking bed of fresh lettuce and he nodded with a grin that my face soon echoed as I picked up my knife and fork to slice into the deboned inner flesh drizzled in lemon.

I bit it and a tart flavour spread through my mouth as I chewed making appreciative happy noises with closed eyes as the immaculately dressed tall man fawned over me eating mistaking my appetite for a sign of romance, "The rest of you have oden" he fed the men less expensive and time costly bowls of noodles and they groaned in dismay beginning to complain as he calmly took his seat before lighting his cigarette only then looking up with a dark look beneath his fringe, "Or you could go hungry..and I haven't forgotten you stole food earlier Luffy!" the rest of them took that as a cue to eagerly tuck in making loud fabricated content sounds. It wasn't entirely lost on me that he had blamed the captain for taking snacks before dinner even though he was well aware it had actually been myself, or maybe he had got some memory damage when he banged his head on the floor when I had given him a Haoshoku Haki wave to aid our escape.

The shaggy ink haired boy had no such misgivings, "I want some!" he reached over his arms to try and grab the plate from me but I quickly grabbed it to expertly lift it out of his reach and then away slightly, "Share with me Ann-chan!" He huffed out his cheeks with an irritated expression.

I continued to keep it alleviated away from his grasp as I taunted smugly, "Maybe I shouldn't because you ate all of the snacks I got for you earlier..." My gloating smile grew as I began to giggle at his exasperated expression, "Maybe I should eat it all myself" I adopted an expression as though I was truly contemplating the idea and chuckled as he fumed further until his face flushed from red to purple, I tortured him for a few more seconds before giving in and placing it back upon the table; I picked up the knife and fork to carefully neatly cut one of the best choice pieces in the middle before handing it over to him.

I didn't notice the rest of the crew overlooking our exchange before giving each other smug looks as what they saw as playful flirtatious behaviour between the two of us, an array of varying eyebrows in differentiating shapes and colours wiggled like comical caterpillars unbeknownst to the couple the intense stares were upon, Brooke lay his pointed chin upon his bony fingers with a loving look "So sweet how she feeds him! It gives me a warm feeling in my bones" he rubbed up and down his arms before laughing loudly "So all over my body! Yohohoho!"

"Food is love! Super!" He began to pose theatrically stood up on his seat with his arms raised high and Chopper clapped his hooves together with a smile as he watched laughing,

I expected him to take the fork from me but instead his hands reached for a woven basket of bread rolls as his head dipped to incline as he took the bite from it instead, I flushed pink a little and hoped nobody would notice as he straightened back up chewing, "This tastes good" his happy expression turned thoughtful, "But Makino makes it better" I felt a glowing flush of pride at his words so intense I almost wanted to hug him and only just managed to hold back which overcame the embarrassment I felt at him using the same fork that seconds before had been in my mouth.

"I wish someone that would feed me like that..." Usopp wistfully moaned in a woeful voice and the furry reindeer doctor patted him on the shoulder whilst in contrast the swordsman rolled his single eye skywards.

"She's very attentive" Robin casually observed in her usual cool remarking voice which was a little warmer than usual as she watched where I still cut up fish for him to eat from my fork with a small smile.

As the insulted meals creator began to react furiously saying that his food was good enough for the king of the sea and that the slim scarred athletic teen was fortunate indeed to have been allowed a bite from my plate that had it been him - he would have never spared to share with him, I looked down at the plate and fervently hoped that he didn't take offence as I always liked to eat from the same plate as Luffy as often as I could as it reminded me of pleasant days in the childhood past; I spoke up to him "I could help you out in the kitchen some time Sanji" instantly placated we shared smiles, "I would be glad if you could teach me some recipes in return, I hope one day when I return home to share all of the new meals I have shared with mama" as Usopp, Zoro and Frankie began sniggering at the childish term I used I sent out a mild Haoshoku Haki wave in silent response without even looking towards them, as their heads slammed into silence upon the table top the tea haired swordsman ceased abruptly with a widened single eye.

I didn't notice that Luffy seemed irritated by my invitation as Nami slapped her partner in retort to his loving loud announcements of joy that he would be 'spending sweet time with me alone', he pouted churlishly as he turned his head down towards me and I shyly peered up at him through the ruby strands of my fringe startled by his sudden attention, "I want you to cook something for me Ann-naka" I blinked in surprise at his demand and dumbly nodded with a stricken expression which gradually dissolved into a smile as I overcame the shock, it would make me so happy to spend hours preparing a delicious meal from scratch for him. I imagined overlooking him fondly with motherly eyes stood behind him as he stood happily eating up the food I had lovingly prepared with his usual ravenous gluttony - I would use the best ingredients and cook something that I knew he would like, the image flourished a fountain of hot joy in my chest that bubbled so intensely that I dropped the fork to threw my arms around him and hug him - he squawked with shock before accepting it with a grin.

Zoro had been staring intensely at the tanned slender assassins food before him as he sipped from his foaming mug of sake, she chuckled before speaking, "Teppanyaki has alcohol in...would you like to try some?" Her small knowing smile was sharp in contrast to his nervous expression as he gulped with a slight flush above his nose before stubbornly giving a short nod, "Say ahhh~" she held out her spoon mimicking how I had and he knocked it away scolding her angrily as she laughed using her devil fruit powers to strangle him into a chokehold pinning him so he had no choice but to be spoon fed, the crew laughed as he fought blushing and as I extracted myself from Luffy's arms I joined in with their harmonious happiness.

The usual chatter and banter of dinner resumed between the crew members as through the portholes the circles of horizon visible darkened to later hours and I was content to be drawn into it feeling a bond like I hadn't felt with anyone aside from Luffy and my parents before. I had my head turned to one side to listen to a conversation as my hand grabbed out for an out of reach sandwich when it happened - my hand accidentally brushed against you-know-who's; after some mild tugging before I realised what had happened I dropped it in shock as I felt a small electric shock from his fingers touching mine that physically jolted me. I stared down at the dropped buttered bread, cheese and ham dumbly - that had never happened to me before in all the times that we had touched, and in the aftershock I felt strange hot sparks curling up like dying ashes in my lower stomach that stirred my thighs; I looked up to see that he was staring down at his own hand with an evidently confused expression as though whatever had happened he had also felt something similar, "Are you feeling alright Ann-Sama?" Chopper asked me politely noticing how I had frozen and I hurriedly flushed hastening to nod, the captain had evidently overcome his as he speedily seized the sandwich in victory and began to eat it smiling.

I sent a glare at him lost on his greedy chewing face before smiling at the anxious looking reindeer doctor, "Yes sorry...maybe I need to eat more!" I joked to try and ease some of the tension from his cute eyes and it evidently worked as he laughed before standing and clearing my throat noisily to gain every bodies combined attention, when it failed and a few people continued talking I picked up my glass and knife clicking the two together until all voices hushed and I suddenly felt shy in the weight of their harmonised eyes upon me and silence waiting for me to speak, "You've all welcomed me with open arms so well" I forced a smile swallowing my anxiety along with a big sip of the sake that emboldened my spirits, "Thank you, I toast you all" I voiced dropped and my eyes lowered a little coyly "I know that there are a great number of marines after me because if my high bounty...and that I may be some trouble to you because of that, but I promise that I will work to be a valued member of the crew equal to any one of you!" I finished with a small smile having placed the knife back on the table whilst speaking and now my fist was pressed upon my breast as my voice rang clearer and true towards the end as I gave my fervent promise.

"There's no trouble!" Nami immediately began standing up to envelop me in a hug which after Robin moved over to join in Sanji was all to eager to try and jam his way into the thicket of our interlocked arms, to no avail.

"I'll always protect such a heavenly vision of goddess given beauty!" he cooly remarked from the sidelines taking a long drag of his cigarette after tossing his he to flick his fringe, slightly depressed when his act was lost on the three of us.

"We can take on anyone who comes our way!" Frankie proudly jabbed a thick metal thumb towards his barrel chest beneath his bright flowered shirt with a grin under his reflective dark sunshades.

"Pfft..? 118.000.000 beli?" Usopp scoffed before jerking his hand towards himself with a proud glee, "My bounty is so great that if you took me on I'd be of great trouble to you!" He began to voice his accomplishments to all who would listen - which was an audience of none.

"His is actually only 30,000,000" Chopper whispered across to me underneath the noise of his vacant boasting behind one hoof raised in a conspiring manner before he smiled laughing, "You're one of us now!"

"We fight to defend our friends" Brooke chimed in before picking up his violin from under the table and grabbing his bow to begin a merry, jaunty tune eliciting happiness amongst all of us.

Everybody looked a little shocked as all of a sudden I felt so overcome by all of their trust towards me that I felt I didn't deserve that some wave crested in my chest to break and my throat unhinged as I cried into my hands as Nami patted my shoulder with tender, concerned eyes "I'm sorry" I sniffled rubbing my eyes dry and flicking my bright red hair away from my body agitatedly as I did when I was overcome and wanted to shake it off "I'm just so happy" their chuckles grew into laughter that I joined in with after my hiccups subsided, "Dahahahahah!" As we all sat back down to resume eating when I wasn't stuffing my face with the rest of the delicious food on hand I watched the captain from my thickly lashed peripherals for the rest of the meal.


	31. The intermutual living quarters

**(A/N: just over halfway towards 8,000 views! I'd like to thank sakuravampire-aqua for recently adding this fic to her favourites list.). **

I was helping lighten the load of cleaning the kitchen by taking the plates the captain had licked relatively spotless with his tongue to where the shaggy sunshine haired suited man was washing them in the sink up to his elbows in bubbles with his shirt sleeves pulled back when Frankie stood up extending his huge metal arms aloft with a grin beneath his reflective sunglasses, he pressed his nose in like a button with a click and a turquoise mohawk exploded from his hair follicles instantly - Chopper and Usopp laughed clapping animatedly "I think it's time we move on to today's main event" he adjusted his sunshades on the bridge of his nose as his cool beam widened, I wondered what he was talking about before recalling the issue of the new sleeping arrangements I had been purposefully avoiding confronting due to my own shyness about speaking about such things, "How would you like to see your Captains Room now?" He asked the ink haired boy who fervently nodded with a huge face splitting grin so fast his head bobbed to a blur displaying an excited conviction that I'm sad to say I didn't, my already frayed nerves tangled to a knot in my chest as everybody rose from their seats and after a pause I belatedly followed them after noticing the auburn shorts and jumper garmented navigator waiting for me pointedly. I followed her up the ladder last to leave as Sanji remained to replace his spices then wipe down the table top and counters with a damp rag and found her at the top of the ladder with a measured smile that seemed a little tight lipped as she avoided my eyes for a moment.

I sent her a raised crimson eyebrow indicating if she had something to say I'd rather she be honest and voice her opinion and before clearing her throat in response she waited a few more seconds for the backs of the other crew members to retreat as they walked further away, "I noticed that you've been unhappy ever since Luffy asked you to share a room with him - but I thought that you guys were like brother and sister?" Her eyes drifted across to mine as we both began to walk at a slow pace so that we could join back up with the others after talking, I laced my arms behind my back subconsciously pushing out my breasts beneath the blue and aquamarine striped vest as a blush fluttered over my delicately cut cheekbones, "So why would you be nervous?"

I jerked my head with a whip of molten hued strands to pin her beneath my burning gaze, "I'm not nervous!" I vehemently denied and she rolled her eyes in a knowing manner, "I just don't want to!" my tone dropped softer as the hesitation gripping my breast also took a hold of my tongue, "But...maybe...because I hadn't seen him so long.." I began to wring my hands together casting my eyes to the ground as far away from hers as I could, "I suppose that...I may be a little..."

She interlocked her arm with mine tugging my interlacing fingers free in an affectionate way and gave me a roguish sharp grin, "You know Luffy just wants to make up for the time lost between you guys and this is his stupid insensitive way of showing it" As the truthfully spoken words echoed in my ears given from a girl who knew this new Luffy a far sight better than I evidently did and settled beneath my breastbone I knew her opinion to be accurate.

I nodded but some weary resignation remained on my features as I hung my head so that ruby strands fell to slide silkily over my cheeks, "I know, but..." My blush deepened noticeably as I glanced up to notice the others had come back into view and we were quickly making ground to catch up with them.

She let go of my arm and gave me a punch in the shoulder that despite having no force behind it still stung my arm a little due to her prodigious strength, "You know he doesn't think about stuff like that!" I rubbed the sore spot as I inclined my head indicating that I agreed with her, her grin widened deviously as her eyebrows wiggled "Zoro has already taken the spare bed in Robin's room but I suppose you could buy fresh sheets and use one of the boys beds" I sweat drop ran down the back of my neck and I raised to scratch under my ear anxiously as she laughed at my stricken expression.

"Hurry up Ann-naka!" The captain urged me beckoning with both hands as he jogged over to meet me before grabbing my wrist, his fingers slipped over the skin in a flash to seal over my own in a tight grip over my hand which sent waves of calming reassurance just from the touch, so natural was the feel of his hand beginning to become to me that I didn't even look back to see Nami's watchful smile on our retreating backs as he tugged me off to where the others where waiting. We stopped outside a door that looked no different than any other, the captain excitedly turned the knob to open it dragging me inside with him before we both gasped and he dropped his grip upon me in all my disappointment, anxiety and arguments provided as I looked around the room I couldn't deny that much effort borne of love had been given the result of which was beautiful decorations, "Cool!" His round eyes went as saucer huge as I was sure my own were.

One side of the room was painted a sunny yolk yellow with small wooden chests of drawers and a huge double mattress sized bed with crimson silk sheets that almost matched my hair colour and a headboard carved into a jewelled crown fit for any king, the carpet was a deep navy and contrasted heavily with the other walls painted a cool pale azure next to which lay a separate slightly smaller bed with a silvery grey duvet and a headboard carved into a queens tiara. As I breathed a quiet sigh of relief at the fact I wouldn't at least have to share a bed with him as well as a room and rolled my eyes up towards the ceiling I noticed it was stunningly painted to a realistic cloud dotted sunny sky.

As I admired it Robin paced over from where the crew had began to file into the room to see our reactions at the fruits of their hard labour and I noticed she had a pretty purple and orange carnation in a brown pot clasped between her palms, "I thought this would bring some life to the room, don't let Luffy eat it" I giggled as she set it on the long laden writing desk which curved to follow the huge window similar to that in the bathroom - as it was late now it showcased only dark shadows, "It will get plenty of light here" she adjusted some of the glossy thick green leaves smiling and I nodded before thanking her. I noticed then that plenty of paper, quills and a fat bottle full of ink had been provided at the table by the navigator who as if conjured by my thoughts came to hover by my elbow smiling,

"See, not so bad right?" She cajoled punching me in the shoulder again and with a wince I smiled sheepishly nodding my head so she would know that I was accepting that she had been correct earlier, "I picked the bed sheets so you'd better like them" I nodded hastily as I did very much and she laughed ruffling my hair a little, "Loosen up Ann!" She teased lightly with a beam that closed her eyes and my shoulders gradually lost their stiffness as I made it so.

The small but adorable large eyed reindeer trotted over to tug at my sleeve, I knelt down to be more to his line of sight as he blushed a little beneath his fur and massaged the back of his neck sweating heavily, "I picked out some books as reading material I thought you might find interesting Ann-Sama, I hope you enjoy them" I grinned widely before reaching over to gently rub behind his ear which flicked at my touch.

"Thank you Chopper, I appreciate it" his blush deepened at my words as he began giggling denying that it had been of any trouble on his part, "I'm sure I'll find all of your recommendations interesting" he began to wiggle his arms as he span from side to side with a dizzying blissful look, I straightened back up and noticed Usopp handing his captain a similar looking pot with a immeasurably uglier and more deadly appearing plant squirming as though it wanted to free itself from the soil,

"I got you a plant too!" He grinned as Luffy's eyes widened in amazement as his beam turned sunshine bright in its intensity, "I reared it myself from a nibbling seed" he eyed the grotesque green thing with loving eyes as most of us with sense looked at it with fear and worry, Chopper moved to hide accidentally next to the bed instead of behind it in his fear and gave his professional opinion that the thing wasn't safe - in response the bud lazily opened its maw to reveal serrated fang-like edges, "Only I the great Usopp could combine a thing of such equal beauty and power!" He jabbed his thumb into his chest winking before listing off how to take care of it, "If you don't open the window enough it won't find flies to eat and you'll have to cut up some meat for it instead"

"Mn? Oh, wow! It's so cool!" Luffy's eyes glimmered with the same sparkles as his snipers as he placed an inch or two away from next to mine and it already began to slither its tendrils across to drag its way across the table surface over towards the other defenceless flower, "But I don't want to share my meat with it" he pouted stubbornly.

With a wince I grabbed the 'plant' (yeah right, that's a monster if I ever saw one, and I'd seen a few) and put it on a spare shelf in the cupboard as far away from mine as possible, "Keep that THING away from me!" when the long nosed liar began to complain I shot him with a blast of Haoshoku Haki which had him shut up soon enough as he fainted and the plants leaves wilted away from me in response. A few moments later Sanji came into the room carrying a tray of well prepared shot glasses in one hand, he handed them out so we each had one,

"To the Captains Room!" He toasted and congratulations or celebratory noises of agreement punctuating the laughter as we all slugged down the shot in one, myself, Chopper, and Usopp all pulled twisted faces at the sour taste of the strong spirits but Nami and Zoro didn't even flinch.

Afterwards as they were leaving seconds before I could begin to think about feeling nervous being all alone with Luffy in our new bedroom let alone how I was going to manage to sleep knowing he was only inches away Brooke popped his skull back around the frame of the door,

"Don't forget you that have to start the night watch in a few hours, it's your turn tonight" he waggled a bony finger and the captain gave a huge exasperated groan in reply heaving his arms up into the air,

"Wha?! Can't you get someone else to swap with me?" He yelled and the gentleman skeleton fixed him with a long stare that passed long enough I began to fall not the cavernous holes of his eye sockets in complete silence before he finally answered,

"...No" and ran away laughing so loudly we could still hear his "Yohohoho!" Echo as he made his way down the corridor. Now that we were alone I began to gather up the decorative blue and silver pillows from the foot of my duvet into my arms before lining them like lily pads across the middle of the room to form a distinct parting line, when the captain turned back around he grimaced at the uneven line extending between us with a confused frown as he itched the back of his neck quizzically.

"What're you doing Ann-chan?" He glanced up at me with disbelief as I sat down on the edge of my mattress with my arms unapologetically crossed in front of my chest.

"This is my side" I inclined my head down towards the carpet before thrusting out my chin back towards his wall, "And that's your side" I didn't know why I needed to explain, I thought the intention was pretty obvious.

He turned his head quizzically to one side staring at me with no awakened realisation dawning in his expression "Why do we need to have sides?" He pouted before taking off his straw hat and laying it safely stop his bedside stand next to a lamp, at first I was somewhat speechless and stared back at him with a gaping mouth as a blush began to form, but then Luffy's inherent naivety occurred to me - which was a trace of him that you didn't even have to know him for long before to noticing it. Although my jaw had dropped down for once rationality prevailed over reflex in this particularly sensitive case.

"B-because you make a mess!" I hurriedly stammered the first lie that came to mind to cover the true reason that I would need as much personal space as I could get in such limited confines to help acclimatise to this situation gradually even though I had been thrust into it, I knew that once my nerves were over I would enjoy spending these new hours of night with Luffy as I did every other by his side during the awakened day.

"Saa, mmn" he replied noncommittally frowning before rummaging in his bedside table, he closed the drawer and walked over to me with something clasped in both hands hidden pressed against his chest, I yelled in anger as he kicked a few pillows aside making his way next to my bed - he dropped it into my lap, I looked down and saw a bunch of uneven papers barely held together by a long string of thin gardening twine, "It's a book" he stated as though it was obvious when I incredulously stared at it pausing wondering what to make of it.

"A book?" I echoed a little dubiously as I grabbed it in one hand sliding up on the bed sheets to sit comfortably up with my shoulders rested against the sturdy tiara carved headboard and thick fluffy pillows, settled I opened the first page on my lap to see his childish doodles and not messy - entirely unreadable - handwriting, "You wrote this?" I asked acting like I was surprised for his sake and he grinned animatedly nodding before coming to sit on the edge of the mattress a few inches away from me, "Thank you, I love it" I looked up at him.

"Ah? Really?" he span around partway to glance over his shoulder at me and his ink coloured eyes showed amazement which faded to relief when I nodded, "Ureshii! Yatta!" In his excitement he pulled me under the warm, safe crook of his shoulder as he pointed his free hand across to the 'words' on the pages across my thighs, "See –we're pirates" he turned the page, "And I become the Pirate King! And there - there we get married and sail the entire sea forever" The slightest movement he made shook the bed to move me and I could feel the heat and comforting scent emanating from where his weight dipped the mattress, it made it hard to concentrate on what he was saying when the angle of his face caused every word to gently waft sweet breath across my neck or the shell of my air to stir the fine crimson strands of my hairline behind it.

"It's wonderful, Luffy," I said, flipping the pages slowly and making my way to the end, from the amount of different coloured scribbles the rest of the crew also seemed to be in it though from his drawings I really couldn't tell who was who. "How does it end?" I gave a luxurious cat-like stretch on the comfortable plush mattress to ease out my limbs as I began to feel a little tired.

"With a happily ever after, duh" he gave me a stare doubting my intelligence as I looked up at him in awe of how incredibly sweet he could be without even realising it.

I clasped the book to my chest happily as though I could soak up the story inside into my skin and somehow make it reality, "I'm so happy we share the same room Luffy-kun" I gave a soft smile and he grinned hugely splitting his face asunder with its radiant happiness before chuckling. I wondered if now we were alone and in relative privacy this might potentially be a good time to bring his brother up - the bracelet for him weighed heavy with intent in my white shorts pocket, but I would have walked across hot coals for a few more seconds to savour this moment. As it was exhaustion from my nerves and the placating proximity of him overcame me as I fell asleep blissfully unaware I was still under his shoulder seconds later.


	32. Cooking with memories

**(A/N: Almost 8,000 views! I never expected this! Thanks to Jesayumekitty6 for adding this fic to her favourites list and the constant encouragement of TheeCritic's great timely reviews which mean more to me than my literary skills can say.). **

* * *

I awoke up leisurely my arms shifting in swimming motions against the silken sheets and long snakes of burning ruby hair as though I were trying to waft away the clouds of my dreams, my eyelids creaked open as silver crept in through the cobwebs of my lashes so that I squinted and rose an arm entwined in ropes of hair to shield my face against the bright moonbeams casting my silver duvet evanescent; I couldn't have told you what had woken me as a glimpse around the room told me nothing was out of place from how it had been before my eyes has closed - and when had that been? I dimly remembered Luffy had been reading his story aloud from the book that he had made me and how comfortably snug I had been with his long, slender arm around the slope of my shoulder so that I slipped underneath his into the warmth of his gently heaving side and then what? I guessed with awakening embarrassment as a flush rose to my cheeks that I had fallen asleep right next to him - I tried to scourge the blush away rubbing my cheeks and under my eyes sleepily before shaking my head quickly from side to side so that my crimson hair whipped out in a bright blur to rouse myself a little bit more. I hoped that at least the captain himself had put me to bed instead of falling asleep next to me, had one of his crew members come in to wake him up in time for the night shift unnecessary rumours could have been priced from the sight of us asleep in each others arms; I turned my head to glance across at his bed where the sheets where neat and tidy in a manner they definitely wouldn't be had they been slept in by him.

Even though it was well known that I loved to sleep I strangely didn't feel like it, usually I would use any excuse that I could to slack off and grab a few extra couple of hours (me and a certain green haired swordsman had that in common aside from our love of good - okay all - sake) knowing that Luffy was (hopefully but probably not) awake and alone up in the crows nest deprived of the slumber the rest of his crew shared as he scanned the night sea for signs of danger made me feel a little selfish for the plush mattress I had lounged upon imagining the hard floorboards beneath his feet, I took a glance outside from where I had not drawn the curtains - maybe the harsh moonlight had woken me up - the horizon showed that sea was calm and the thin slice of moon scattered with minimal stars suggested I hadn't been asleep for longer than two hours or so.

I fled the enticing heat of the body warmed sheets and yanked on the white shorts a little too high cut to the middle of my thigh for me to be entirely comfortable about, then pulled the vest on over my head that Nami had given me earlier - I was still grateful for them even if they were a little skimpier than my usual preferred style, and it would be a day or so until my other laundry was washed and dry - it wasn't uncommon of me to fall asleep fully dressed and then struggle to kick free of them whilst I was asleep so they either ended up on the floor or somewhere at the bottom of my bed under the duvet...Geez, and I had wanted to incriminate Luffy as being the messy one.

Just as my black eyes fell upon the books Chopper had recommended for me and considered beginning to entertain the idea of turning on a reading light and selecting one I suddenly remembered how hours earlier at dinner the shaggy ink haired rubber man had commanded that I cook a meal especially just for him some time - thinking again of the lonely image being alone in the hermit like accommodation of the crows nest provided me with enough encouragement that I decided instead I would surprise him with a midnight snack to warm his stomach and spirits, I slipped on my sandals and began to make my way out of the room carefully shutting the door behind me with a muted click before making my way quietly to the kitchen.

Minutes later I stood in front of the giant fridge I presumed was well stocked as it had the same heavy padlock as earlier, I looked around the room at the huge oven capable of cooking for an army, the dumb waiter down to the aquarium bar below and the Den Den Mushi slumbering on the table for any clues or ideas for inspiration as to what the four digit code could be to open the lock. With the chefs unparalleled openly expressed love of women and unrivalled romantic mindset influencing my decision I punched in '7326', a combination of 7 and 3 was pronounced as 'na' and 'mi' in Japanese influenced by the auburn navigators name, 2 and 6 pronounced was 'ni' and 'ro' referred to the two first syllables of Nico Robin's full name, and lastly 3 and 2 was pronounced as 'san' and 'ji' for himself. I punched the air happily and gave a jump with a small squeal as huge door swung open imposingly in a cold gust of forming ice crystals, I hushed myself covering my mouth with one hand remembering that I had to be quiet - Nami had told me that some nights he spent the night asleep in front of the fridge instead of her bed. The chill made me shiver and rub my upper arms as my eyes opened wide gleaming in anticipating excitement and amazed astonishment at the feast of raw ingredients on show.

I raided the cupboards to bring out rice flour, silken tofu, soybean flour, sugar, sesame, soy sauce and mirin before mixing it all with water in a large bowl with a steel spatula I found in a drawer, it took some time to beat the mixture into a smooth even texture as I wanted to do it by hand without haki; when it was complete I spooned out even globules onto the frying pan I doused with a liberal amount of oil before turning on the flame so they began to fry into pale balls crisping to brown in some places - upon deeming them cooked through evenly I turned it back off and used the spatula to move them over onto one of the long rectangular plates Sanji had used to present my fish earlier to drain of grease and steam appetisingly, I knew Luffy liked tofu dango and chose the most perfect ones for him winching as I picked them up between finger and thumb cursing at the heat of them as I put them into a bento style lunchbox.

Surprised at how quickly and with such ease I made them even though I hadn't been behind a stove or in a kitchen cooking for months it all easily came back to me as though I had never left Patty's Bar which enthused me to make some gyoza - a traditional Foosha snack of neatly wrapped parcels in which was ground pork, napa cabbage, green onion and garlic cloves and ginger root fried in sesame oil, dry sherry, soy sauce and oil. It took me several minutes until I was happy with them and I wiped sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand feeling strands of my fringe get stuck to the skin from the steam rising from the frying pan; I prepared my next dish as it became harder to stop cooking with all the familiar recipes springing to mind begging to be made reality by my hands as I peeled and diced potatoes, ground beef, chopped up onion, before adding three teaspoons of cautiously applied curry powder then salt, pepper and a pinch of nutmeg.

I stuck my finger in the bowl to taste it before adding cups of flour, breadcrumbs, peanut oil and mustard powder, after prodding it tentatively again and sticking it in my mouth I pulled a calculating expression before adding two beaten eggs and shredded cabbage then drizzling in rice wine, soy sauce and finishing with ground cloves and minced garlic. The beaming moonlight lit my way as I fried the potato croquettes known in Japanese as korroke completing them by adding the tonkatsu sauce before prying the most perfect ones away with the spatula to add them to Luffy's growing packed lunch, leaning my elbows to rest a moment I went over to wash my hands clean of bits of vegetable, flour and sauce making sure none got stuck under my nails which were still painted scarlet but would need reapplying soon enough so I made a note to do so as soon as I had the chance; looking back I saw the mess I had made and with a resigned sigh rolling my eyes I spent several minutes taking them over to the sink, I waited and hummed quietly as I waited for it to fill before turning off the tap plunging my hands into the warm water with a small childish giggle at the bubbles I loved as the movement caused them to float up into the air reflecting rainbows and silver moonbeam - even though it took a while I didn't mind as it had been a daily chore as a child I was now accustomed to, as I scrubbed I wondered if the lovestruck chef would mind (of course not) to letting me share the kitchen with him once in a while - cooking here for only half an hour or so had proven I missed it as I nostalgically pulled out the plug and watched the lather vanish down the drain.

Luckily the time had given me a moment to decide which recipe I should prepare next even as I began to cover the remaining food not in the bento box with foil and lay them out carefully on the dining table - the crew could have the rest for breakfast as I had made so many without realising getting swept away in enjoyment, and got out fresh plates for more before using a small towel here specially for the purpose to dry the frying pan so that I could use it again. Though nobody was nearby or awake to see me as I happily worked contentedly singing under my breath had someone chanced upon me with my long shadow darkened crimson hair snaking down to the middle of my back in riotous sleep and cooking mussed curls and the rooms natural luminescence setting a snow tone to my skin like it was lit with enchanted ice from within they might have mistaken me for a mermaid, I felt my mothers love surge through my hands as memories of her teaching me this dish spurred me to mix mochiko flour with sugar, baking power, coconut milk, eggs, vanilla and butter. A simple dish quick to prepare but designed to melt the heart with its golden crust and fluffy interior I fried the butter mochi using the spatula continuously to scrape them into stick shapes until they were finished and after selecting the ones I preferred did with the rest as I had with the earlier leftovers.

Upon bending to peer into the appetising contents of the captains mouthwatering lunchbox I frowned noticed it was already full and dug in the cupboards until I found similar Tupperware, after glancing and taking note of the ingredients I had already used I looked into the fridge again taking out more leftover raw ingredients that Sanji had saved for the time to come they be needed for another meal avoiding anything that had a warning note stuck onto the tinfoil. After half an hour I had made fried green tomatoes, onigiri rice balls and was wrapping up the last of the green tea muffins that had all been made with the image of Luffy's face for one reason being behind my eyelids every time I blinked and constantly on my mind, my hands were tired and wrinkled from scrubbing the cooking apparatus that I had used and cleaned up behind me afterwards as I didn't want Sanji to come into a destroyed kitchen later on. The thought of that made me look outside to see that not as much time had passed as I had guessed but more stars had twinkled into existence in the sky, I stuffed my fingers into my pocket to make sure his present was there and after thankfully finding that it still was with a high sigh of relief I started to make preparations before I was struck by a sudden memory which was as crystal clear as every one that I had entailing the childhood escapades of a certain straw hat wearing boy...

A ten year old girl still noticeably shorter than other children her age and ever the more distinctive with her sun brightened apple coloured hair streaming out like a banner behind her garmented in a sunflower patterned dress ran clumsily in her small sandals through the tall grass over to where a slightly younger but still taller boy was laid down stretched out sleeping with his familiar hat rested on his chest under the cloudless sky the colour of his future crew mate Robin's eyes, "Luffy-chan! I'm back from cooking class with mama!" She called as she gained distance raising one diminutive pale hand to wave animatedly through the air, the other carried a bundle wrapped in a clean white handkerchief as she ran and strands of her hair caught on the burrs of bushes tearing free without her even noticing in her excitement as she calls again with her voice rising, "Luffy-kun! Try this!" Her words stirred the slumbering figure who sleepily pulled himself up to support his upper body on his elbows as he shook his head from side to side with a confused expression.

"Wha...?" He yawned lazily and stretched before his newly opened eyes dawned upon me and his frown blossomed into a bright grin which my cheeks strained to rival, he grabbed my Papa's hat and put it on his head where it fit a lot better than it had when he was seven and had first been tasked with protecting it, "Oh! Hey Ann-chan" I finally made my way over and threw the napkin at him so that it landed in his lap, he looked up at me with raised eyebrow and bemused facade before itching behind one ear, "Hnph? What's this?" I flapped my hands urging him to open it and when he did with a greedy smile he bit into the food inside making appreciatory noises as he chewed moving himself to sit cross legged. I knelt beside him tearing up the rough blades of grass tickled my legs as I anxiously waited for him to finish before asking his opinion, "It's okay I guess.." He trailed off shrugging nonchalantly and my heart dropped from where it had been nervously in my mouth to down into my stomach sickeningly.

My shoulders fell and my head dipped lower so shadows fell to cover my already naturally black eyes as I hummed dejectedly "Well...I guess that I shouldn't have been surprised.." My voice quietened as I used one finger to draw aimless swirls in the looser dirt and a long drawn out sigh melancholically came from my lips, "..It was the first time I ever made it" I stopped to slump my chin onto my hands with another exhale of air, "I'll try harder next time"

My head snapped up as he bubbled up with laughter so loud that one hand grabbed the side of his ribs and the other the back of his hat, "I was just kidding Ann-chan! It tasted great!" He grinned and rubbed his stomach as though it had really hit the spot and I felt like I wanted to punch him but didn't because he had still complimented it eventually.

Instead I vented my frustrations at him childishly by crossing my arms over my lack of chest and tossing my head so my hair rippled like a crimson wave tossed by the breeze "Mama says when I'm married my cooking will make my husband very happy" I looked down my nose at him as best as I could which was kind of hard as now that he wasn't lying down he was a good deal taller than me.

He let out a loud snort ridiculing the very idea, "EW!" He retorted making vomiting noises clutching his throat like being strangled was a preferable idea and I was beginning to think like I might help him "Marriage is gross! Who wants to do that!" I don't know why but at the time his words struck me to the core and I felt a hot fountain inside of me that could have been impending tears or anger,

I quickly stood up moodily fisting my hands into stiff balls by my sides which shook from the restrained fury I kept locked in my movements betrayed how I felt as I shouted out, "I do!"

He stood up just as speedily and gave me a light push in the shoulder, "Well I don't!" He gave a huge eye closing grin I wanted to slap off of him in the face of my stormy frown anyone else would run screaming from even at that age, "You're going to come with me on my adventures and as pirates we'll kill bears to eat and sleep on of piles of treasure!" His voice had become higher and louder with building up excitement as he gestured wildly with his hands and at the end threw them up into the air, his smile so large it stretched the scar under his eye.

I put on my best 'Mama knows best and little boys like you are smelly and stupid' face as though I was unaffected by his words but they had wound their way around my heart and now strangled it so it strained against them trying to pump, suddenly I couldn't breathe and I stuttered out, "M-mama says marriage is kind of an adventure" he knew that I was secretly hidden on this island due to my parentage just as he and Ace were and that I desired my freedom to go and come as I please more than anything else.

I had expected him to come back with something idiotic and stereotypically Luffy-like but instead he had put his hand on the spot he had gently punched "Mmn? Makino?" He looked like he was weighting the words with great merit now knowing whom they had come from, "Well, maybe she's right, I don't know" his frown vanished into his usual grin that rivalled the suns brightness in its intensity as I tried to shake him off and his grip tightened a little instead, "As long as you cook for me forever I'll be happy!" My eyes softened a little as the beginnings of a cautious smile crept at the corners of my mouth, "Maybe you'll be the chef on my pirate ship!" He considered the idea and I squealed happily jumping on the spot clapping my hands laughing loudly before shyly blushing at the display of exuberance as he chuckled at the sight grinning, in response my cheeks deepened as I twirled to spin my skirts around - as a child had I wanted to please him even then?

...A soft smile graced my features as I mixed cups of flour, yeast, baking powder, milk and water before giving a firm mix to a paste, I rolled it out thinly to prepare it into the outer layer before mixing ground pork, steamed cabbage, minced garlic, fresh ginger and shiitake mushrooms together. I used my hands to roll them into little balls which I pushed into the envelopes of the flour and other ingredients before I fried them in sesame oil, soy and oyster sauce, sugar, sake and cornstarch sprinkling them with minimal salt and pepper to accentuate the natural flavours to finish the cream fluffy dessert looking buns. Nikuman pork buns, the first food that I had ever cooked for Luffy to try - I washed up the pots as I waited for them to cool and replaced everything to where it had been before checking on the food lay in waiting under the foil for the crew to find in the morning to check each was well secured, everything finished I picked out a few of the best looking pork buns and put them on top of the second bento box shyly pressing a light kiss upon the last one before sealing the lid and taking both up under my arm which I only now noticed was shaking a little. Was I nervous about taking food to Luffy? My nerves certainly seemed to indicate such but I couldn't figure out why my heart was thrumming agitatedly, maybe I was just tired from all that cooking having had only a few hours of sleep that had my blood pumping loud in my ears as I left the kitchen to go to him, I concluded.


	33. The midnight snack

**(A/N: Almost 8,500 views! Special thanks to sakuravampire-aqua and I'm-a-barbie-gurl for reviewing. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to you both.).**

My shrieking nerves wouldn't abate as I mounted the ladder situated in the upper corridor to take me onto the upper deck of the Sunny and took a little longer hampered by the lunch boxes than I usually would have taken until my curious head popped up to swivel taking a look around, the entire deck was clear but still the light breeze stirred the fine hairs in the back of my neck to give me a shiver. The rest of my body continued to clamber up cautiously jet eyes narrowing beneath the impending frown to discern if anything shifted in the deepening shadows beneath the Mikan tree and when I was sure I was the only person loitering about at this hour I tentatively padded softly over to the mast shuddering as the wind picked up again as I wished I had worn my ragged but at least serviceable cloak to protect against the night chill which tossed the waves below - maybe I was acting so apprehensive because the moon light cast a ghostly shimmer upon the planks and every time a cloud drifted across to block it everything was plunged into darkness, my fringe and the lightest tips of my hair lifted with the breeze.

I adjusted my grip on the lunch boxes with each pinned against my ribs either side by my elbows turned inwards to clamp them under my armpits as I climbed up the rope lined ladder up the thick pole of wood, it took me a few moments of irritated grunts to clamber like a monkey into the crows nest; I glanced around the familiar crates and training apparatus to rest upon the commonplace sight of a certain shaggy onyx haired boy sat down resting with his back against a barrel tucked up under a brown blanket of rough but thick material, despite his straw hat was drawn down low to cover his brow so black covered from his eyebrows to his nose I could tell he was asleep as his peaceful lips were softly parted and a spit bubble slowly expanded to pop - usually just seeing him would have reassured me but I was so nervous about giving him his gifts.

I rolled my eyes raising my crimson eyebrows walking over to kneel before him putting the lunch boxes to one side, I gave a small sneaky grin before speaking up loudly, "No point being on watch duty if you're just going to sleep!" He jerked awake jumping so that his hat fell back flailing his arms in alarm to get free of the blanket with wide eyes which settled as blinking a couple of times they pinned on me and the previously dismayed features visibly relaxed.

"Hn? Ah what's wrong?" He frowned closing one eye as he readjusted his hat more comfortably upon the crown of his head and more patiently took the time to untangle himself, "Is there an enemy?" He sprang up and I flinched back as he wildly ran to scour around the room before skidding back to halt in front of me upon finding nothing panting with his hands rested upon his knees.

"Honestly, would it be this quiet?" I rolled my eyes up at him and he frowned down at me wondering why he had been woken up, I wondered how best to bring up the fact I had brought food without seeming like I had made a big effort for him or anything like that.

He jerked his head over near to one of the windows squinting before raising an arm to point out towards it, "But there's lights" I stood up wondering if he was speaking the truth and saw small dim firefly like glows that indicated he wasn't.

I shrugged, I could see that they were firmly nestled in the undergrowth and the size indicated they were small and situated far away from the cliff side deeper in the forest, "That's from the island Luffy-kun, and they aren't moving." I wafted my hand to fan it as though I didn't think any trouble of it and he dropped his arm with a pout, "It's probably just some campers" I smiled and pointed down towards the lunch boxes as his shoulders dipped sadly with the knowledge he wouldn't be getting into a fight, "I bought you a midnight snack" I didn't mention that it was more of a feast but his eyes lit up upon following the length of my arm down to the floor.

He threw himself down on the floor to rest on his stomach with a delighted expression as he pried off the lid then after taking a deep appreciative sniff his grin widened, "You're the best Ann-naka!" he complimented before even taking a bite and I gave a small restrained smile as my chest threatened to burst with elation moving to sit a few inches away from him, "I haven't had something made just for me like this in a long time!"

I first initially doubted his words but the grateful beam he sent me was startling in its sincerity and happiness, he picked up one of the fried green tomatoes and swallowed it whole licking his lips slurping like he wanted more of the delicious flavour "T-try and calm down Luffy-kun" I stammered nervously as he piled in another two with three green tea muffins before starting on the onigiri with similar fervour, my eyes widened as the contents of the first bento box disappeared before them in seconds and he rubbed his stomach with a hopeful expression, "You might choke!" And with Chopper asleep I wasn't all too sure I would be able to hug close enough around the captain to apply the heimlich manoeuvre without flushing.

"Sanji is a great chef - but that was really good too!" He pulled himself upwards into the same cross legged sitting position as myself with a thoughtful look as he placed one fist under his chin in concentration and his eyebrows pulled down low, I began to hope I hadn't given him a stomachache but then he continued, "It tastes like Makino made it...but better!" He jerked his head back up grinning having thought of what he wanted to say; butterflies fluttered up like bubbles of champagne at his words and I inclined my head down to hide the blush starting across the bridge of my nose.

"Y-you're just saying that!" I embarrassedly flapped my hands wishing my voice wouldn't betray my nerves before taking the lid off the next lunchbox just so I could watch his face light up from within with elated surprise again just as it had earlier, "Can you even taste it when you swallow without chewing?" He nodded animatedly grabbing a potato croquette in one hand and a butter mochi stick in the other, "Chew it properly!" I scolded him as he stuffed both inside of his mouth almost clamping his teeth down on his own fingers in his haste.

He blinked up at me from where he was about to put a gyoza in the already newly emptied cavern with a raised eyebrow with an enquiring expression which was more than just kind of cute; when he dropped the pan fried dumpling and elongated his neck forwards so his head stretched out to extend in front of my face I jumped shuffling away a little like a crab with my heart pounding in my chest, "Shishishishi. Did you want some Ann-chan?" He asked grinning after stopping the laughter that had bubbled up from my awkward display to move away from his sudden proximity. I shook my head and waited until he had snapped back to eat the last of the tofu dango to kneel like a geisha back beside him with my hands demurely clasped in my lap, I was more than happy to just watch him eat and for once my appetite didn't lead me to steal any - that was unlike me, especially because I liked to share food with him; was it because I had put in so much time and effort in making them especially just for him so I wanted to enjoy them all to himself? I was sure I would be just as defensive of them if anyone else asked to have one from the best of choice food I had picked out for him, "Mhn?" he gave a small grunt which snapped me back from where my thoughts had become distracted and I saw that he had eaten all of the food to uncover the hidden last Nikuman pork bun as a surprise - his grin stretched impossibly wide to show all of his teeth as he picked it up in one hand - I thought he was going to eat it straight away as he had the rest but he gave it a good long hard stare before glancing at me,

"It's one of your favourites, right?" I gave a small smile worriedly raking my fingers through the waterfall of my scarlet hair to pull it across the nape of my neck and down over my shoulder so it framed one side of my neck. Just like I had been the first time I gave it to him, my entire body was aflame with nerves that threatened to shake my arms - I continued to kneel there stiffly even though my knees were beginning to hurt as nodding he picked it up and swallowed it all in one gulp.

Just when I was wondering if he remembered that it had been the first meal that I had ever cooked for him he gave a loud, satisfied burp and thumped his fist again his scarred chest before grinning, "It tastes better than the first one you made" he mischievously poked me and squawked when I happily threw myself stop him with both arms outstretched to hug him laughing loudly in a way I couldn't control.


	34. How each breath is pain without you

**(A/N: Almost 9,000 views! Thanks to .18 for adding me to his author alert list, and TheeCritic and I'm-a-barbie-gurl for again reviewing. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the memory of Ace and my mother who passed away from cancer four years ago - both of you will always be missed by those whose lives you have touched.).**

* * *

We had fallen in a tangle of limbs and when the jubilant mirth had subsided I pushed myself up from where my hands had been on the floorboards of the crows nest to lift myself from where I had noticed with a deep stain spreading like spilt blood up my neck that my body was pressed against his so closely that my breasts were squashed up to almost under my chin; with a high pitched squeak as my face turned the same colour as my hair I crawled off him, he adjusted his straw hat before settling a disconcerted look upon me with narrowed thin black brows, "Ann-naka, why is your face a funny colour?" Because he had voiced about it I could feel further heat blossoming up over the bridge of my nose, it wasn't like him to notice something like that let alone vocalise a concern over it,

"I-I must just be cold" I tried to lie but stammered because I was hopeless at trying to do so in front of him so feigned rubbing my hands up and down my arms as though I were feeling a chill, I was kind of telling the truth - the hole where the ladder fed up into the room also allowed a wind to curl its icy fingers through.

His perplexed frown smoothed out and he grabbed the blanket that he had been sleeping under earlier before shuffling along the floor on his butt until his back rested against the curving wall, I wasn't sure of what he was doing as with a small smile which closed his eyes he draped it over himself akin to a matadors cape before slinging out one arm invitingly so it hung down like a curtain, "Two people can stay warm under here" with a cautious smile I crept over on my knees hoping my cheeks had cooled a little as I feigned a nonchalant expression and wedged my way under his armpit like I usually did where I could savour the most of his heat and scent, he immediately squawked like I had trodden on his toe and I flinched with an unhappy expression, "Ann-chan..." He breathed out softly before putting an inch or so between us and I frowned - it wasn't like him to be aware of the proximity between us, it was usually me keeping him at an arms length, he looked away from me so all my glare met was the soothing sight of his handsome profile set in the silver of the moonlight, shadows smudged the scar under his cheek and created weariness at the corners of his mouth, "You're too close"

"Oh!" My lips parted with shock as I saw a peach sprinkle had cast itself along the curve of his jawbone, for a moment I was sure I had misheard him but that gave me proof as my heart began to erratically shudder like it had received an electric shock, "I'm sorry!" I became of my body and his in an entirely new way which had almost vanished since the day we had met again matured by years apart due to the daily manner in which he naively threw himself at me happily despite my attempts at pushing him off.

I heard a loud sniff and saw that his nostrils had flared to take in a huge sniff which he seemed to savour as for a second his eyes peacefully closed as his scarred chest dipped to take in as much as he could, "What is it about you that smells so nice?" His voice was gentle and curious like he was almost talking to himself and my heart flew up into my throat as his eyes met mine and I saw that they were alight with the question he voiced as though speaking his thoughts, that smattering of colour under his eyes darkened a shade - was Luffy blushing? The thought seemed so incredulous I couldn't accept it.

The Luffy I knew laughed with his friends, loved to eat as much meat as he could get his extending grip on and enjoying sleeping almost as much, he certainly didn't blush like his brother had when my mama had looked at him endearingly upon him asking how to thank her husband, my papa, properly. Just when I had been about to answer he spoke up again in a worrying tone as he drew in his lower lip between his teeth to chew it anxiously "Why is my heart pounding so much?" He raised his hand to above it on his chest and I blinked rapidly a few times wondering if I pinched myself would I wake up with the bitter disappointment that this had just been a dream, "I don't like it!"

He looked so concerned over this newly awakened bodily function that I gave what I hoped was a reassuring smile and rose out my hand to reach up and pat him on the soft hair - so soft in fact that when I meant to pull away my fingers stayed there just a moment longer to fondle the silken strands, "I-it's" my voice faltered for a moment before I grew courage from the fact that at least he experienced this the same as I did at least, "It's okay that your heart is beating faster" I could hardly believe I was bold enough to speak the words as my hands flew up to cover my cheeks as I pulled a horrified look appalled by my own behaviour.

"Shishishishi" he gave a relieved chuckle and took off his hat to itch the back of his neck, "I almost thought I would have to go wake up Chopper to tell him I'm having a heart attack" I had to give a small smile at that which closed my eyes so I didn't see his hand extend over and they sharply opened at a warm pressure against one of my breasts, he still wore that content look upon hearing what he felt wasn't some grave medical condition which changed to shock when I slapped his hand away in alarm, "Your heart is beating fast too Ann-naka" he observed and shuffled his way back across over to me to narrow the distance so our sides brushed again.

I wasn't sure of how to reply as the brief touch deepened to a reassuring weight which despite gradually getting heavier was a relaxing pressure against me as his breath fell against my bare shoulder, when minutes past I wondered why he wasn't pestering me and upon glancing up I saw he had fallen asleep; I didn't care as I was just happy to be able to spend time with him once more - the days hadn't been so long ago where I would have given anything for a few minutes of watching his peaceful unguarded expression stripped of weariness as he slept.

My hand shyly crept up to play with his hair and after a few minutes of doing so I felt a light curious tugging sensation on the end of my own, I glanced back down to see that he had grabbed the end of my hair to curl it around his wrist and grab it greedily in his curled fingers - with a small frown I tried to yank it free and he scrunched up his face reflexively grabbing back and a hiss escaped through my clenched jaw as he almost pulled the crimson strands out by the roots, "No..my treasure..." He mumbled sleepily probably dreaming of some far off island plundering forbidden caves before bringing the arm wrapped in ruby snakes up to his chest and I was forced to get as close to him as possible to avoid having my hair torn out. About to hit him to wake him up I saw him lazily lift his arm sluggishly as though the sleep were water making his movements difficult up to under his nose where upon taking a sniff he dropped his arm again with a goofy grin, "Smells so nice.." I left him to it with a small smile as warmth blossomed up in my chest at the idiot, sentimental feeling filled my heart I hadn't felt in a long time since I was a little girl and my hand was tiny enough to be fully swamped in the warm but rough grip of papa's.

An hour or two later I sluggishly blinked through my half-closed eyelids and then cumbersomely rubbed over my eyes with the heel of my hand, until I realised that my head was resting on top of something warm and soft that gently rose and fell - it was more comfortable than any pillow I had ever rested my head upon; when I eventually opened my eyes completely, turned my head to the left and tiredly peeked through my thick black eyelashes, I recognised a fraction of scarred bare chest beneath the shirt and then Luffy's sleeping face just above it. When had I fallen asleep? I needed a full minute of blinking to realise that she was lying with my head resting on his stomach and that my body was warm from the touch of his.

That made me abruptly awake more effectively than a cold bucket of water thrown over my head would have as I straightened up to shift away from him an inch or so cheeks flushed and my eyes wide with shock, I disentangled my hair from his fingers and pulled it free from wound around his arm easily and he stirred at the sensation of the soft strands falling free; hoping to take advantage of him asleep for a moment longer I rose my hand enticed by the bead of drool upon his lower lip and the soft eyelashes as long as my scarlet painted fingernails, I had meant to touch them as lightly as I could but as my fingertips grazed his scar his eyes opened, "Hm?" His brow arched when he noticed that I was bashfully playing with my fingers and looked nervous, "Ann-chan?"

I dug my hands into the back pocket of my white shorts closing around that object that Nami had intended to buy for me in return for me to tug her bags to the harbour - as it was I ended up helping her getting all of her garments for free plus tow service, "Luffy-kun.." I began before my throat closed up tightly like a rosebud and I felt a sickening sensation rise in my stomach, the bracelet was in my hand but I kept it in a fist hidden behind my back and for some reason I couldn't give it over just yet, "Do you remember that time your brother helped us catch a giant turtle?" I used the term delicately, not sure if I should refer to him directly by name just yet - or was it ruder to avoid it? Conversation that had once come to easily between me and Luffy as children was strained between us now as I saw him stiffen imperceptibly and I continued striving to kept voice feigned light, "And we painted it with a pirate flag? Dahahah!" I aspired bringing up better memories would sweeten the air and then I could give him my present hoping it would be better received, sure talking about him was stomach clenchingly hard but I hadn't been anywhere near as close to him as he had and I just wanted to do anything I could to help - I just fervently prayed I wouldn't mess up somehow.

I laughed suddenly remembering how Ace's strong arms used to wielding a pole in fight held the huge leathery shell down in the shallow water and the long scaly flippers flapped as the captain had painted a crude barely legible pirate flag on its head, "I think that was one of the first boats we made" I squinted in concentration, I could even kind of remember Garp shaking his fist at us from the shoreline yelling his disapproval at us in the background. There was no reply but I took that as a sign that I could continue, "And how he helped us out when we stole food" I could remember feeling the horse like power of his muscles as he easily lifted us both up scolding what an idiot younger brother he had, he carried us both on his shoulders with a string of sausages in his mouth as we eagerly grinned hugging onto joints of meat followed by the chorus of furious shouting from the cheated butchers running after us down the cobble path with carving knives.

He didn't turn, didn't speak –he didn't make a single sound nor move a single muscle - cautiously I reached forward and took his still hand in my free one, his fingers were corpse cold - freezing even, "Catching crocodiles to eat...even though you could have just eaten at Party's Bar, you'd always mama you'd pay her back with pirate treasure once day" I mustered up a broken smile though my voice had grown weaker, "He taught me how wide I could stretch your cheeks whilst your asleep" usually at this point I would have pinched one side of his face affectionately but it just didn't seem like the right time.

Finally, he quickly wiped his arm across his features and turned to me - his face was tear streaked and didn't wear its usual stupid grin, my heart clenched painfully inside my chest as my eyes prickled with heat and I felt them well up at the sight.


	35. Licking our wounds

**(A/N: 200 views away from 9,000! Apologies if there are any spelling mistakes or wrong punctuation in this chapter, it's almost six in the morning here and I haven't slept yet...I dedicate this chapter to my insomnia.). **

* * *

_Without you...without you everything falls apart, without you - it's not as much fun to pick up the pieces. _

"You did your best," I murmured shakily remembering what I had read in the newspaper that had carried the fated news to me that day, "You saved so many lives..." My voice threaded off weakly like spun glass as the heavy unsaid words hung silent but ripe in the air: 'But I couldn't save all of them...or the one that was the most important to me'.

I was silent for a moment stranded in the mire of my thoughts but didn't let go of his hand from where I had been holding it for some time now - I dragged my thumb against the back of it until a sudden memory struck me, "Remember when I told you on my way here I visited your crew member Vivi in Alabasta?" He didn't say anything with those tears streaming unchecked down his face but gave a shaky nod and the tremors in his lip subsided slightly, "She told me.." I gulped quivering to pause and gather my courage, "That you said to her...In a war, with millions of people fighting, it's impossible for no one to die," his expression now was a shade of that I had seen the day I had heard the news and a photograph had been provided - the haunting shadows of grief that shifted in his eyes that proved he had a tender wound in his heart that still needed careful, nourishing nursing.

I remember that my hands had frozen as time stood still and eyes widened with horror as they read the newspaper I had wrestled free from mama's hands as she tried to hide it from me, it always seemed cruelly ironic that the commonplace morning had showed signs of it being nothing than any other typical day only to later receive such news that tore the heart of the Foosha asunder. There is always that pause, where everyone in the room holds their breath like in the last seconds until the clock on the bomb hits 00:00, like our passage of time has been wiped out along with that of the person we have lost.

I could remember every line of his face in perfect detail like it was tattooed on my eyelids, the blank eyes like two pearls rolling back to escape from the sight of his fallen brother's corpse freshly slain in front of him still warm from the life it had just held, the slackness of his jaw as he wordlessly screamed up to the sky, the clouds, anything and everything that would listen to his grief. The way the picture had captured the moment the life went out of him too with the knowledge he had failed and his body slackened as though it wouldn't rise once more. My tears which mixed with those of the villagers, Dadan when she told Garp that the one who was truly suffering right now would be Luffy, when I had begged him to relay to me what had happened from his own eyes and he described the moment where Akainu's molten arm was no longer behind Ace and instead somehow the hand inconceivably reached through him to grasp at the younger brother he stretched over to protect. The same younger brother who afterwards held his hardening body to his chest as he died with hands covered in his blood, his ears echoing with the dying gratitude Ace shapes through bloodied lips piercing him more effectively than Crocodile's hook ever did and nose smelling only burning flesh.

Sabo had parents who cared more for rank and wealth than for the life of their son they deemed so easily replaceable, his struggles like those of the Ohara scholars and the Fishmen made me want to protect what I still had. Ace had cruelly been thrust into world that shunned him at every turn giving spite and denying kindness to an orphan deemed to have no right to live purely because of his parenthood. Motherless Luffy had a grandfather who believed in tough love and harsher words, my father who had given up an arm for his life who taught him sometimes a man laughs off offence to save the big picture from getting destroyed, and a village that largely let him do as he pleased aside from my mamas scoldings and Dadan's hard hands. I had known mamas loving touch that still nonetheless couldn't distract me from how her lonely gaze drifted out of the window without really seeing the horizon whenever she had a spare moment from running the bar by herself with my help and I knew my papa more from letters, rumour and photographs in the newspaper than sight.

If we had anything in common, it was that when we first met we had never truly known a friend, or felt truly loved by a complete, wholesome family unit - so young it seemed the solution was simple as most childhood plans were: we ourselves became a family. From that point they lived apart from most other people except for their excursions into the slums of Goa to steal food, and I regularly rushed to finish my elocution or swordsmanship lessons as soon as I could so that I could run across the waist high fields of grass into the lush, green shadow dappled forests to join them hanging in the canopy like monkeys, knowing what it meant to be truly happy.

"Don't cry Luffy-kun..." I sniffled even though I was myself so pained by what he had lost and dabbed under my eyes with my wrists to try and stifle some of the waterfall "Remember how Ace said he hates crybabies?" his head dipped to conceal a fresh wave of tears and reflexively I dropped the bracelet to pull him down into my arms as though soothing a child pressing his face down into my neck to cradle him despite he was at least three foot taller than me, I ran my trembling fingers through his hair and he continued to shake as each sob rang through him dripping hot salty tears and moist breath upon my skin. I closed my eyes and rested the top of my chin gently on his head even though the soft strands tickled, the blanket was a little cumbersome but I didn't want to move him or do anything else to break this so fragile moment, one which had been so long dreaded by me which I now found myself immersed and swamped in - surely this grief was because I had lost a friend and felt compassion for Luffy as he had lost another member of his family, this pain couldn't be felt so acutely because I loved Luffy and hated seeing him so hurt, right? Anger and sadness boiled up inside of me in a dangerous concoction like the magma fist that had struck through Ace's chest. I held him in my arms so hard my fingers left bruises like I was trying to erase the memory of his brother in his arms with the warmth of my own.

I knew that Luffy had been looking forward to growing stronger for the day that he could fight and beat Ace, a day will never come now. Had I been with him maybe we would have been able to storm Impel Down quicker and perhaps not have even had to proceed to Marineford? But then I remembered that Zoro had told me my papa had been present and if he hadn't been able to do anything - despite telling myself that I would have tried to help somehow, maybe the outcome would have still ben the dreadful same. When Sabo died I remembered how Ace converted his grief into anger and moved on, but even if Luffy fought Akainu or I killed him in his honour it still wouldn't bring his brother back - so what could the captain do but get lost in his confusing emotions?

The little Luffy I remembered had been so small and weak yet eager to proof himself, crying at the slightest pain he would nonetheless try to hide his tears from all of us even me after the brave tough act he had put on chasing away the bullies upon our first meeting, he followed Sabo and Ace around constantly with adoring eyes as I shadowed him in turn. It never struck us if the two older boys ever found our helplessness irritating, I for one was always 'stealing' them cans of soda and snacks which always happened to be conveniently wrapped up in a handkerchief on the bar waiting for me as I made to walk out the front door; but Luffy had a knack for getting himself in trouble, which was badly matched up with his weakness and so had to constantly be kept under the eye of one of them.

I remembered Ace and Sabo called him weak at first with disgust, and later with affection - I was never expected to be capable of much being a girl but my tomboyish personality and thirst for adventure given to me by papa's genes often meant I joined them when they went on camping trips to help him grow stronger fighting wolves in the forest - from this I knew full well that I had the two deceased men to thank for the fact that Luffy had grown into the man that he has; I hoped to visit Ace's grave one day before I met my own and if the captain could be by my side for that then I would never ask for anything more of him for the rest of my life.

Until dawn broke we cried as though we wanted to drown the world with our tears and when my sore eyes were bone dry stinging exertion I moistened my dry lips with my tongue before speaking again of happy memories, "Remember when a crocodile swallowed you whole, Sabo and Ace had to slice it open?" I sniffled a little before my lips formed a quivering small tentative smile, "We were so relieved, thank god it swallowed you whole" I let out a few shaky almost giggles, I realised that I had been holding him almost to the point of pain but that he had said nothing - almost as if he liked the feeling of being held together, and when I made a move to shift slightly I felt his grasp on my hand tighten noticeably,

He finally rose his head from the clammy patch of my neck and I forced my facial muscles to not looked repulsed as a long trail of snot ran from my hair to his nose as I used a corner of the blanket to wipe it off then clean him up, "Whenever we fell off a tree or a cliff, they would always grab us..." He spoke up, his voice rusty and ragged like his tongue crawled over razors and glass to form the words, but I was overjoyed that he was speaking.

I grabbed the bracelet in one hand and pulled at his insistently with the other until with a muted groan he shuffled himself into a standing position fighting and kicking to free himself of the blanket, "Luffy-kun..." I turned towards him and our profiles faced each other as we gazed into each others teary eyes, "You're not alone, I'm still here. And your nakama too" I pressed the bracelet into his palm and took a nervous step back to gauge his reaction as he slowly opened his hand like the peals of a flower unfurling and his lips parted with shock, I rose my arm to the window pointing to where the sun rose above the horizon and spoke in a clear strong voice, "Whenever you see fire he will be there, that is his spirit"

"A-Ann-chan" he stammered with huge dewy eyes wide like he was truly seeing me for the first time, I gave a small gentle smile as I patiently took the bracelet from his palm and fixed the leather thing around his wrist - he raised his arm to study the effect and the morning light glimmered from the silver charm and I saw the beginnings of a grin.

"You taught me how to smile Luffy-kun" we both turned in unison to watch the suns progress through the windows as amber light began to pool across the floorboards of the crows nest and the last of the stars glimmered their goodbyes, "Gol. D. Roger died smiling, Whitebeard died standing. But I believe Luffy-kun that when the time comes whenever it may be that you will die standing and smiling - I just want to be by your side for when that day comes" despite neither of our eyes flicked once to look at each other both of our arms stretched out to seek out its partners hand as my voice dropped to speak softly, "I couldn't sail on without you" I finally span towards him and reached up on the tips of my toes to narrow the difference in our height to just about manage to press a kiss against his cheek. I looked at him for a moment but his face held the same expression it had a moment earlier, if a little less sniffly and happier. At first I was stunned at the lack of reaction and then it hit me, did Luffy not even know what a kiss was? The light blush I had on my nose from giving it to him intensified further as I hoped he wouldn't ask me what I had just done or what it meant - he was prone to embarrassing questions like that, before he could do so I laced his arm in mine and put on the brightest beam I could manage to convince him that today would be a good day, "The others will be awake soon, let's go grab some sleep" I recommended with a wink and he obediently nodded his head still staring in awe at the bracelet on his wrist.

I remembered how Ace spent his entire life believing he didn't deserve it and a harsh upbringing of cruel words caused him to lash out at most who tried to help him. His words when he finally accepted that he could be selfish and say that he wanted to live, and the cruelness of upon realising that his life was taken. Everyone deserves to be loved and I resolved that I would protect Luffy from more hardship to the best of my ability from this day onwards.


	36. The storm to come

**(A/N: I currently have a 10,000 academic dissertation on Lord of The Rings due in May to write so if chapter uploads become less frequent than they usually are I plead for your patience. Also, it may be worth noting that all my fanfics are wrote on my iPad and not my laptop. Thanks to S.S for the great reviews! I have to work on my sentence structure so badly, I shall seek to improve it!) **

* * *

"Luffy! Ann!" Dim at first, the noise of somebody loudly calling my name quickly grew closer so that when it reached my ears I gave a slight frown as my brows creased. The shouting continued until hurried footsteps stopped outside of the Captains Room, my icy black eyed irritatedly snapped open and I sat upright immediately as with a splintering bang the door was kicked open hastily; a harassed appearing Usopp ran in clutching wildly at curls of his bushy hair, his khaki dungarees were hanging on by a strap on one tanned slope of shoulder and he only had one sandal on "Ann! It's terrible, come quickly!" He screamed shrilly with his long tongue waggling like a terrified snake, I winced at the onslaught of senses invading the time I usually leisurely spent slowly drifting out of dreamland gradually.

He grabbed me by the shoulders despite that I was sleeping in my underwear and began to shake me roughly, my eyes began to narrow inch by inch into furious slits as I gave an unpleasant and irritated groan as if the world was offended by my freshly awakened mind, "If you're lying...Usopp..." I answered in a feeble but gravelly voice rusty from misuse and the beginnings of a temper at the rude awakening, he quickly let go of me wringing his hands before going to rouse Luffy who of course couldn't be woken up simply by someone screaming his name at the top of his lungs...

I glanced over to where he was sprawled with his duvet half fallen or kicked off of him in the night whilst imagining himself fighting some bad guy or another, "Luffy! Wake up!" He grabbed the sleeping teen by the shirt collar to no avail as his head bobbed uselessly like a puppet and a string of drool snapped from where it had been slowly dripping down his chin.

I felt like hell and was sure that there would be dark circles under my eyes to suggest the distressing dreams I had been forced to endure as my brow furrowed in sleep and low whines escaped from my throat every so often, "I'll get him out of bed, what's up?" I stood up finally so that the covers fell from me and the long nosed sniper squealed covering his eyes before inching towards the door without attempting to knock anything over, my mind was fuddled with the last strands of slumber and anger so I wasn't as conscious of my scanty sleeping clothing like I usually was.

"T-there's a storm!" A loud snap like the heavens splitting echoed throughout the room at the end of his bawl to emphasise it and I realised he was indeed telling the truth as I pulled on my clothes hurriedly and he shot out of the room bellowing, "All hands on deck!" Stretching up his arms out wide.

I glanced out of the wide window to see that the early rays of the pale sun I had watched peek up to illuminate the skyline of sparkling dark waves in the crows nest earlier had been entirely eclipsed by ugly streaks of cloud before reaching down to brush my fingers against Luffy's forehead with a sympathetic look, a small sigh fell from his parted slackened lips and his body seemed to relax settling into a deeper sleep - not the effect I had hoped for, I grabbed both of his cheeks with my hands and massaged them roughly with my fingers until they began to stretch out like dough, "Luffy-kun!" I howled in a clamour as loud as the rain now beating a steady tattoo against the glass and his eyes slowly opened before widening as he squawked with alarm waking up to my proximity. I let go of his cheeks before jerking my thumb towards the window, "There's a bad storm" the hand moved to point a slender red painted fingernail upwards, "We need to get on deck" I left him to his own devices as the thunder boomed another deafening rumble, "I'm going to go help!" I explained over my shoulder jogging on the spot before I ran out of the room.

Lightening lashed throughout the skies to ripple silver white streaks through the dark clouds above as I ran through the hallways seeing from the absence of anyone in them or inside the rooms that had the doors open to see the contents within - as though the occupants of them had fled in a hurry, eventually I made my way up the ladder onto the deck where heavy sheets of rain icy as the high winds that instantly made me feel stripped and sodden to the bone as soon as my bare feet touched the planks. I looked across to see Nami at the helm wearing a waterproof salmon trench coat as she desperately trying to steer them through it but it seemed so far we were being outmatched by the storm of this calibre, Frankie incredulously sporting only speedos and a bull horn style hair cut was shouting suggestions in her ear and the screeching winds carried his words across to my ears "Should we use a Coup de Burst to shoot above the cloud line of the storm and fly overhead it?"

I looked down when Chopper laboured past me dragging hoof-fulls of rainproof macintoshes and squatted down with long crimson snakes of hair sticking to my sodden thighs, back and calves "What's a Coup de Burst?" I asked with an eyebrow raised and enquiring expression, from the way the aquamarine haired man had spoken it seemed as though the ship could somehow impossibly fly somehow - but that couldn't possibly be true, right?

He peered up at me with a frown as rain patterned down onto his snout and offered me a coat as I furiously rubbed my damp arms ineffectually with my clammy hands "Don't you need one Ann-Sama?" I raised up one palm and shook my head, he looked bewildered but continued "The Sunny uses three barrels of Cola to fire a giant cannon downward and rocket the ship into the air for 1km" he answered a matter of factly before giving me that concerned look again, he seemed not to notice how at his response my mouth had dropped open in shock, "Please, as the ships doctor I insist you don't risk getting a cold..." He offered it up again.

I straightened back up and gave a leisurely stretch as though I found it refreshing, "Don't worry about me" I grinned and jerked my thumb towards my cheek as I easily let out a thick wave of Busoshoku Haki to create a force similar to an invisible armour around myself that the raindrops could not permeate a few almost indiscernible centimetres above my skin, despite I had already experienced the worst of the weathers effects at least now his mind could concentrate on the problem at hand and not on if I was going to catch a chill, "See?" My confident beam vanished to a frown as I looked across to where Robin's face was calculatingly stern as she peered out from beneath her purple umbrella conjuring a web of arms to catch falling debris, "But I wish I could somehow use it on the ship too"

Usopp now wearing a shouted across from where been making repairs one side of the ship gesturing with his hammer in one hand, "Thanks to the Adam Wood Frankie used in its construction, the Sunny can withstand the force of this maneuver without incurring damage, whereas any other ship would suffer from its use" he explained proudly before yelping and gripping onto the railing as a particularly vicious gust of wind almost blew him off his feet.

I saw that Sanji and Zoro in green and blue raincoats were arguing as they both attempted to strive against the storms attempt to ensure the sails stayed unfurled and Brooke was making sure everything on deck was either strapped down tight or already bolted to the floor so I ran over and began to assist him. Although the auburn haired navigator was doing her best to make sure we survived it seemed as though this storm had a life of its own and a will to pursue us, I looked out to see and was surprised to see through the sheets of rain that there was no island in sight indicating that in just a few hours we had been blown entirely off course, the huge half metal cola driven man was wildly gesturing with his huge arms "How about Chicken Voyage?"

She shook her head frowning, "The clouds stretch out evenly in each direction as far as I can indicate which means even if we change position going backwards or forwards it still won't make any difference" her pale fingers clenched for a moment as though they wished to hit something and take out her temper.

The gentleman skeleton must have noticed that I was glancing across at the exchange with a slightly bemused pout even as my hands automatically worked to roll up long lengths of tarp, "By activating a contraption found at the helm, the Thousand Sunny can rotate its mane like a propeller to propel the entire ship backwards" one bony hand shot up to grab his hat as it threatened to fly from atop his Afro.

I had thought the weather close to Raijin Island was bad, the overall erratic currents and little geographical information publicly available was horrible, and I had naively pertained that I had seen the extent of the New World's insanely temperamental weather. 'A storm' didn't really seem to be an accurate enough description to indicate its raw elementary force, it was as if the very ocean was teaming up with the sky in trying to kill us and was deliberately chasing us, I heard rapid footsteps and stood up as I finished my task looking for how else I could help watching the athletic tanned dark haired woman as she raced over to the garden to shield the creaking Mikan trees and protect what she could.

And what happened next was equally unexpected.


	37. The storm to pass

**(A/N: Over 10,000 views! I know I've said this so many times, but every single new view surprises me! Thanks to NightWindAlchemist, ZeroBlood, ValentineRobot and GreedforLustforLoveforRaven for adding this fic to their favourites list. Gratitude also goes to GreedforLustforLoveforRaven for adding this under your story alerts, and myself under author alert. I dedicate this chapter to you.).**

* * *

At the moment that my eyes had touched upon it a powerful clap of lightening crested through the underbelly of the clouds to sear every detail in outlined blinding silver-white like an inked portrait seared into my minds eye even as I instinctively threw up my arms to shield my face against it and a few others mimicked or closed their eyelids protectively. When I opened them a second later the figure I had seen had not moved from his favourite perch upon the Sunny's lion figurehead stood with his arm raised high as though to invite the storm to strike him down like he was impervious to the icy droplets against his tshirt, the wind that made the entire ship sway tore away my voice as I screamed at the idiot to get to a safer place but did not tear him from his perch as moments later the second spear thrown down from heaven lanced down like a trained bullet attracted to the outstretched limb with the metal charm on his wrist.

There were collective gasps and several of the crew including myself ran forwards into the light even as thick smoke began to billow to obscure that part of the deck and I think I might have screamed again as I hurried inside it wafting it away from my body with my arms without a seconds regard to my own safety. He was a rubberman, he just had to be okay - right? The pain accompanied by the tight thrumming of my heart beating as fast as a birds wing told me that he just had to be or I myself would also break. Only a few more steps and I saw his silhouette which as the smoke cleared easily with the wind I saw turn, he waved his arm with a wide grin as though to show us that he was just fine, my chest heaved with a sigh of relief as despite being all to aware of his ability some daggers of anxiety had still stabbed its icicle razor sharp into my gut.

Perhaps that was the brief moment in which each of us imperceptibly relaxed a little despite we were still in a dangerous situation had been a mixed blessing as Robin couldn't raise her hands to gesture quickly enough as there was a loud groan like the sky itself was going to split apart, Zoro grabbed one of his swords by his hip instinctively although he didn't move to stop anything and the blonde haired chef screaming hysterically ran towards me and for a moment I didn't understand until I noticed a deepening shadow growing larger at my feet, looking up I saw a large piece of metal stapled wood from the crows nest had broken free and was falling down.

Some people say that in this moment time stands still, when you are faced with your death the last seconds of your life stretch out beyond reasoning so you can savour those last fleeting moments before they slip like mist through your fading outstretched fingertips - but perhaps I on some subconscious level knew that no - today would not be my day, even as the green haired swordsman and his bushy haired skeleton crew mate unsheathed their swords and Frankie struggled to help the auburn haired navigator control the wheel as Usopp ran from side to side of the deck pulling on his earlobes. His was the last face I saw before I gently closed my eyelids offering up a soft smile against the rain as my face tilted to meet it as Busoshoku Haki hardened my arms to turn them black as the skin along my arms grew denser, I rose them ignoring a chorus of disbelieving cries and crouched my legs just a little to take the brunt of the weight as my invisible armour took the most of the damage, my shoulders dipped and my breath left my lungs in a whoosh from my lips, I grunted a little and felt my armour buckle as my knees began to shake.

The little reindeer trotted over anxiously as fast as his hooves could take him and rested one on my knee, "Ann-Sama! Are you alright?" He pulled an angry face and despite that I was concentrating on keeping myself upright as the damn thing grew heavier by the second I pulled a confused look down at him through the wet strands of my ruby hair clinging to my eyelashes which raindrops stuck to like diamonds, "You should have got one of the men to do that!" He put his hooves on his hips, "As the ships doctor I demand that you never again deliberately put yourself in danger like that when someone else can take care of it!" Was it rain or genuine worry I saw shimmering in the depths of his huge ocher eyes?

I looked across to the others avoiding one face in particular as with another throaty utter I heaved it back up into my hands before placing it on the floor with as much delicacy as I could - it felt like it was sturdier than me after all, then as the Busoshoku Haki faded so that my skin bleached to pale again I wiped the back of my hand wearily across my forehead before offering up a beaming grin sharp in contrast to the dull weather like a ray of sunshine piercing the stormy clouds, "Oi! We must always sail on!" I put my hands on my hips before letting out a loud infectious laugh that by coincidence started as the thunder and lightning ended, "Dahahahahah!" As though the heavens responded as the Straw Hat crew forgot the danger for a second just to be happy we were all intact and safe the heavy curtains of rain lessened slightly before abating to a lighter drizzle.

I looked up towards the clouds that seemed a pearly pale grey compared to the thunderous ones of earlier and saw thinning patches where the sun strove to pierce through the smoky veil. Half an hour later some of the weight from my shoulders had lifted as the foul weather calmed enough that they could relax from buzzing around the deck constantly keeping very thing in check, Franky and Usopp were repairing the ship properly without worrying about being dragged out to sea by a massive wave from the storm, Sanji had gone to straighten out his kitchen and cook something to strengthen our flagged spirits, Zoro and Brooke were under Robin's supervision as they cleaned the Sunny's inner quarters and Nami was bending over a map Frankie was shielding from the rain with his mighty bulk as she began to ascertain how far the storm had taken us off route. I had been about to resign myself to an earful by Chopper regarding my behaviour when the eyes of those I had been anxious not to meet stared at mine until I had no choice but to walk over to him with my head hung low - a scalding from Luffy would be another matter entirely.

I padded over my bare feet protected from the cold slip of the deck by my invisible armour with a sheepish expression hidden by my downcast expression as shadows deepened to hide my already dark eyes, I stood in front of him from where he stood next to the figurehead and glued my eyes to the floor with my arms folded behind my back not realising it made my rain slick chest jut out noticeably in the skin tight wet material "Good job Ann-chan" he complimented me in a happy voice and I looked up in shock but then noticed his grin didn't meet his eyes, "But now you're with us you have to depend on us more" he said it so bluntly and matter of factly that a blush rose up to my cheeks, I didn't want to make a nuisance of myself or be a burden to anybody which is why I enjoyed helping out so much.

Unable to voice that I quickly turned on my heels but before I could leave, Luffy grabbed for my wrist. The contact felt a little strange with my transparent haki armour on over my hands - like he could touch the air just above me but not my skin, a imperceptible bubble between us. I turned around to him in puzzlement and right in that moment he pulled me at my hand so that I was forced to stay next to him, "L-Luffy-kun?" I gulped.

"Wait," he murmured and smiled, adjusting the hat that had been resting against his back on its string so it didn't blow away "Before you go…" I shyly avoided his eyes and looked down towards our adjoining hands linked like the destiny between us to create a bridge of flesh between our bodies, the skin around his arm was powdered with black ash from the lightening but unharmed and I was surprised to see the Ace charm had retained its shape and not been melted into a shapeless hunk of silver. I was glad.

I gulped and felt heat rising to my cheeks. "Wh-what?" All of a sudden, his smile turned into a mischievous grin and before I knew what was happening or could even see it remotely coming he began shaking his head with might like a stray dog to get rid of the unnecessary water in his fur and of course, everything landed directly in my face. The wetness didn't touch my skin but nonetheless the act surprised and angered me so I snapped my hand away to close both around his neck, "Luffy-kun!" I roared strangling him and he laughed even as his eyes rolled back.


	38. Eye of the storm

**(A/N: Thanks to tanakaL for adding me to your author alert, following this fic, and favouriting both myself and the latter. I dedicate this chapter to you. Thanks to Melissabear, Vongola Primo12 and Lapitiz for adding this fic to your favourites list.) **

* * *

It was a few minutes after I had stopped strangling the goofy captain so the most of his chuckles had subsided and his neck had resumed its usual length from where it had elongated under my furiously wringing palms, I was about to walk away under the fine drizzle of light rain to help the rest of the crew but he suddenly clamped either hand on my hips, "Luffy-kun!" I squealed blushing as my eyes widened with shock before closing.

He pushed his grinning face into mine with his usual disregard for my personal space and I felt his breath fan warmly across my pink cheeks, "Here" he lifted me up easily by the waist and carried me a few steps back to place me atop the Sunny's head, I felt a little uneasy being held up like this in the dark of my closed lids as I felt us move "You can use it" He plopped me down easily and released me, I opened my eyes to blink looking around and underneath me to notice where I was, "This seat that belongs to me" he explained before giving a huge grin that fluttered his eyes closed.

I cocked my head inquisitively as he raised one arm to bring his straw hat back up upon his head and adjust it until it was comfortably positioned without covering his eyes, "A-Are you doing this in return?" I asked inclining my chin down towards his wrist which wore the bracelet I had given him last night feeling my cheeks heat further. He said that the seat belonged to him, that made me feel so important for being given the chance to sit here even though to be honest I couldn't see what the big deal was.

His smile faded to a dubious look, he must have misunderstood me "You don't like it?" His easy smile came back "The view you see from here is wonderful"

I took a moment to turn my head taking in the stretch of unending sea on one side - the waves didn't rock the boat as fervently as earlier and the position of the figurehead meant the view was uninterrupted and then I took in the equally unblocked landscape of the island the waves had tossed us too when the weather had taken its volatile temper out on us, "I guess it is" I smiled back at him, "I do like it" he gave an approving 'Shishishishi' before we both perked up looking over to where Sanji had just emerged to say that breakfast was ready before hickey retreating back in from the cold.

The tangerine haired navigator sent a victorious wink to her departing sandy fringed lover as she pulled to steer in alongside the grassy bank and Frankie ran off to drop the anchor cheering our success, I noticed Robin and the tea haired tanned samurai exchange a quiet, relieved look shared intimately but briefly between they briefly touched fingers whilst passing to their separate tasks in a way that to anyone else might even seem accidental. I wondered if Luffy was going to follow me inside but Nami commanded him to go fetch some fresh water.

Usopp and Chopper were picking up the chairs fallen over in the dining area of the kitchen when I walked in so I helped them with the rest before noticing the fretting cigarette toting blonde darting about his kitchen trying to put his remaining spice bottles back in order, I leant with my elbows on the counter chin settled on my hands "Anything I can do to help?" He denied that 'my precious porcelain fingers should come to harm' and I let out a displeased hum before advising, "Write a list down of everything ruined, then we know what to replace when we next reach a town" I put on a enthusiastic smile making the beat of our situation, "...Maybe there will be one on this new island"

"Your steadfast positivity is a shining beacon of hope for me beautiful goddess!" He opened his arms to envelop me in a hug as his eyes began throbbing pink hearts and his voice rose to a joyous crescendo like I'd suggested we elope.

I took that as a great cue to leave and went to take a seat, I noticed Brooke was sipping some delicious herbal scented tea from a china cup decorated with a skull and had been about to ask if I could try some when Luffy slouched nonchalantly into the seat beside me; I remembered his reaction to whenever I spent too much time with a crew member or shared in intimate tasks like cooking or bathing but couldn't understand it - and overall decided it would be better not to ask. A moment later a well built hand gently placed a steaming bowl of porridge sprinkled with sweet red berries and strawberry syrup, I looked at it with my mouth hung open visibly gathering drool and sparkling eyes before my head snapped up to grin gratefully up at the chef's typically adoring gaze.

I expected him to linger around like usual and didn't feel any negative feelings when instead he went onto serve nutmeg porridge to Robin and honeyed Mikan slices in porridge to Nami, the rest of the crew began to complain at their unflavoured porridge and he vehemently justified that most of his ingredients had been smashed in the storm, the captain let out a devastating howl from his wide mouth that made his head flop back and his hat fall off onto his shoulder blades held around his neck by the tied strings. I sent him a sympathetic smile and pushed my bowl with one hand to slide it across the table under his nose, "Here Luffy-kun, you can trade with me" I offered more than happy to give up the more delicious food if it was to him, his head snapped up with a huge grin.

"You're the best Ann-chan!" he made the few seconds to convey his gratitude before stuffing his face directly into the bowl, I gave a small smile at his behaviour which soon vanished as sat on his other side Usopp gave his captain a punch in the shoulder frowning,

"You shouldn't just take it!" he sternly admonished him as Robin closed her glacial blue eyes and shook her head in a clearly disapproving fashion, I didn't understand why they where irritated that we had swapped bowls when I had no problem with receiving the worst half of the deal, maybe the storm or last night had unsettled me but for once in my life I didn't feel the usual growling companion of ravenous hunger clawing at the sides of my empty stomach. In the seat beside her Zoro was slumped with one hand around his sake and the other itching behind his ear, as usual he didn't care for the conversation.

Luffy looked around at how his entire crew were giving him glares with a face indicating he clearly didn't understand what the problem was and rubbed his upper arm irritably with one hand, "But she said its ok" he turned to me and I froze like a spotlight had been pinned onto me, "It's ok right?" I bobbed my head so fast it became a blur.

Sanji thumped his free fist down on the table from where he had been busy blowing on a spoon to cool it for his 'amber haired goldilocks!' and his curly eyebrow drew low, "You can't eat that, I made it just for Ann-chwan!" The jasper eyed map artist with her arms folded over her bountiful chest sardonically replied that he was the same greedy pig as usual from where she sat in the seat on my other side.

Brooke took a sip of his tea before patting one corner of his grinning teeth delicately "The words of a lady are mysterious and full of hidden meaning..." He spoke suddenly in a serious voice that had everyone drop their tones to listen as he put down his saucer and cup to place his fleshless fingers under his chin, "I'll make no bones about that!" He straightened up from where we had all leaned in to catch his every word and threw his arms up into the air kicking back on two legs of his chair, "Did you get it?" He pointed a finger towards himself "Bones! Yohohohoho!" The captain, myself, the sharp shooter, the tiny reindeer and the huge metal and muscle android all harmonised our unique laughter holding our sides as though they were about to split or openly tearing up from giggles.

After the chuckles had subsided however Luffy stuck one finger up his nose searching for anything worth note before finishing and fixing everyone with that blank 'I still don't get it though' look, despite that I noticed he hadn't touched his bowl again since everybody had started complaining, though, and that was really unlike him when there was still some left. Chopper fixed his anxious large eyes upon me letting me know before he even opened his snout that he was worrying, "You need to eat and keep up your strength Ann-Sama!"

"I'm sorry" I jutted out my lower lip in a pout before pointedly grabbing a bread roll and taking a bite out of it, even though it felt like an ashen lump on my tongue that I didn't want to swallow I forced a smile, even though it had been buttered it felt dry and unwelcome in my mouth "I don't mean to make you worry, but please just Ann is fine" I beamed at him, "There isn't any need for formalities between us"

He dropped his spoon to grab his hat as the other arm began to wiggle like a snake, "Y-you dummy!" I noticed he had a red stain spreading above his cute blue button nose, "Thinking saying something like that would make me happy~" despite his words he wore a gleeful expression before he jammed the brim of his hat down to hide his eyes with both hooves.

Although sodden and exhausted over the next few minutes the food warmed our spirits and light chatter resumed until the question was asked of should we explore the island after our late breakfast, Nami shook her head to shake out her long slightly wind tangled hair "If anything about that storm was lucky, we've landed back near Samba Island" although the others gave knowing noises this was an island that I had missed dropping anchor near upon my own journey - she must have seen my quizzical look, "It was under the Whitebeard Pirates' protection until his death, afterwards some baka tyrant Chameleone took control of it until we beat him up!" She gave me a devilish grin which I didn't share as I fisted my hands together in my lap moving my face to stare down at the table blankly without really seeing it.

"So many villages have been victimised now the protective flag of Whitebeard doesn't have any force behind it..." I murmured sadly in a distinctly unhappy voice as one hand uncurled to raise up and clasp along the side of my jaw, my face turned slightly to rest into my palm and long strands of crimson hair brushed across my neck with the movement. I noticed everybody was looking at my dejected expression and jerked up forcing a smile, "I'm sorry!" I feigned a brittle bright tone which only lasted a few seconds, "I-I just worry..."

"About people you've never met?" Frankie asked incredulously rubbing his thick fingers through his blue horns, and I reluctantly nodded blushing.

"I-I know that must sound stupid-" I began but he cut across me,

"No. It sounds like Luffy" I covered my cheeks with my hands squeezing my eyes closed purple with embarrassment, he thought that I had a quality similar to Luffy-kun? (Secret Hancock-like mental moment) my chest grew elated at the thought.

The raven haired teen himself looked up at the mention of his name and glanced at me a moment with an unreadable look before he turned to smile widely at the others, "Ann-naka is nice to everyone, she used to bring leftover meals up to the mountain bandits all the time!" I felt myself grow even shyer with his praise as I began to sink down lower into my seat until only my scarlet forehead could be seen above the table, "wah? Why is your face that funny colour again?" He had looked down and fixated me with a curious look that didn't help.

"Nothing" I mumbled before squirming back up, "But since you...mentioned it." I shuffled my shoulders a little uncomfortably before looking up at Zoro, his eye widened a little with surprise that I was going to talk to him of all people, "I heard from Luffy that Kuma transferred all of his pain to you and even though you were tired you took it all standing..." I placed my palms flat on the table and bowed so low my forehead almost touched it, "G-gomenasai.." I stuttered nervously, "B-but thank you" a leaf could have been heard dropping in the silence that as my head became heavier with the fear of rising to see his expression,

A second or two passed before there was a grunt that meant 'whatever, it was nothing' and I rose my face again avoiding everybodies eyes even as laughing Nami slung an arm over my shoulder. Then the scene shattered as there was a loud thunderous bang - I wondered for a moment if somehow the storm was back - but then something struck the side of the Sunny hard. We were under cannon fire!


	39. Calm after the storm

**(A/N: Over 11,000 views, I still don't understand why so many people are enjoying this but I'm so glad! Thank you to all of you! Thanks also to GreedforLustforLoveforRaven, I'm-a-barbie-gurl and TheeCritic for reviewing. My gratitude also goes out to KamuiSakurai for adding this fic to your favourites list.).**

* * *

The straw hat crew stood in varied cautious stances warily eyeing the three marine ships keeping us locked against the strip of beach in the shallow waters, a low breeze blew my damp crimson tangles out over one shoulder prettily as I sent out a wide colorless ripple of Kenbunshoku Haki feeling each aura spike upwards like a candle when it passed over the marines, if any of them had been powerful a much larger light would have pierced my minds eye.

Despite we were just staring them assessing the situation the enemy was already shouting orders to attack again now that they had gotten our attention, Frankie rose one gigantic arm to scratch the back of his head, "They must have come across us by accident" he remarked gauging the situation how he saw it before pushing in his nose with one finger so a huge blue Mohawk crested suddenly from his scalp, as he did so a panel lifted from one shoulder to reveal two small cannons which fired four yellow shelled bullets to deflect a cannonball shot towards us.

I demonstrated the precognitive uses of my Kenbunshoku Haki easily invading the mind of one of the nearest marines to discern that they had just been on a routine patrol but despite being unprepared I could feel that they were ready to take a stand and try to take one or two of us down regardless. I relayed the information to Nami who had been frowning as she adjusted the helm casually with movements that seemed second second nature to avoid the spray of bullets, the Sunny was pinioned against the curve of beach and could only move forwards or backwards to avoid them.

I made my way tentatively back onto the main deck as Frankie's missiles hit the cannonball to explode it in a huge blast the warmth of which I felt a little as I padded hesitantly over to the railing to watch Brooke streak across the water like a dragonfly sword drawn striking through the air to deflect bullets away. Whilst Chopper and Usopp panicked Zoro and Robin began to ask the captain what actions they should take, but before he could reply I turned my head to the side so they could see the grin unfurling like a sail on my face "Please! Leave this to me" I put one hand on my hip and raised the other palm upwards flat to touch the blue of the sky "Yoshi! Ann's Judgement!" My smile widened as I sent out a swell of Haoshoku Haki which caused the first ships worth of marines to slump unconscious against whatever apparatus they had been using, "Dahahah!" I dropped my hands to my side before spinning around on one foot to face them with a forlorn pout, "Not much of a work out..."

The five of them were facing me with a mixture of expressions, Luffy was wearing a beaming smile akin to mine that closed his eyes but he seemed satisfied by my efforts, Robin looked pleasantly surprised whilst as always Zoro's expression was unreadable. The sharpshooter and doctor had open mouths of amazement as the blonde fringed cook pirouetted over from where he had been kicking bullets aside to protectively shield his navigator flouncing to a stop beside me with his hands clasped under his chin, "It's only natural that they be knocked out by your beauty Ann-chan~"

I peeled off my vest and tossed it onto the deck before agilely leaping over the railing down into the waves below, I heard gasps of surprise soon drowned out as I hit the surface of the water and became submerged, a curious feeling like I should have been chilled by the icy waters or feel the current from where it waved to a imperceptible centimetre above my invisibly armoured skin gripped my chest but I knew the Busoshoku haki I had used upon my body to deflect the rain earlier would also work upon the sea. I resurfaced in a rainbow of droplets and a clamouring din of harmonised relief hit my ears as I blinked in the change of light treading water for a few seconds before beginning to swim with short, powerful strokes in a zig zag formation over towards the enemy boats. Sure I was no Fishman but I could easily outmanoeuvre the slower paced marines struggling to hoist the cannon and push it towards my fluctuating directions, I leapt up at the first one I came to and landed on the deck like an enraged mermaid with hair sticking like bright crimson seaweed to my shoulders and running down my sides like blood.

"It's Knock Out Ann!" One of the marines shouted as I clambered up to my knees ignoring the bullets repelled back into their respective shooters before they could impact my frame.

"Daughter of Red Haired Shanks!" Another shouted as I began to walk zombie-like unerringly forwards despite the fire and the others began their usual cries of disbelief and dismay. It was always the same - how aren't the bullets stopping her, is she some kind of monster? Usually fighting bored me and I didn't enjoy unnecessary spillage of blood but today for some reason I relished the idea of fighting to protect the Straw Hats and defend my friends, this spurred me onwards as another of the marines broke away from the group to run towards me and I easily dodged the butt of his rifle to swing up and deliver a Busoshoku haki hardened kick into the side of his cheek to send him flying aside.

"What is she doing with the Mugiwaras?" I grabbed the next by the lapels and lifted him up with my haki steeled muscles until his dangling feet were level with my knees and his face turned blue, I fixed the rest of them with an icy stare showcasing the white circle around my fury widened eyes.

"Luffy is my kareshi" I spoke boldly with a calm expression belied by the firey spark of fury visible in my eyes, thinking back to the happiness of our meal times which where one of the main moments I found it easier to bond and socialise with the crew members all together and if possible my anger intensified further, "How dare you interrupt the meal our cook put so much time and love into making", I turned my face up towards the marine I held slowly strangling within my grip seeing the blurred pale oval of my own blank uncaring expression reflected back in his terrified eyes, I raised my second arm to ruthlessly take a grip of his hand and tear off the limb unflinchingly even as he screamed and I felt his blood hit against my shield and splatter back.

Chaos of battle descended as with a huge bang plumes of smoke crept across the planks - a well shined black shoe appear followed by a slender but muscular leg clad in immaculately neat trousers, Sanji appeared alongside Zoro who had a sword in each hand and Frankie armed to the teeth ambled out of the fog beside them with a huge hair cut and bullets jettisoning from his palm guns; I noticed the other marine ship was currently in the process of sinking beneath the waves and saw that was the source of the fire, I guessed they had destroyed it. I tossed the wailing man aside like a rag doll and a marine grabbed my shoulder to rest the muzzle of his gun close to my temple, he quickly went down with a well aimed shot by Usopp and I sent the long nosed man a fleeting appreciatory smile despite that I could have dealt with him myself it felt nice to have someone protect my back - I'd never enjoyed vengeance before.

I concentrated in defeating the nondescript grunts all wearing the same blue and white marine uniform but as soon as one went down another took its place, paced like rats in a barrel they were now equally trapped now the cats had been set loose; I walked through easily enough using my hands to pull off nearby limbs as the invisible armour deflected any bullets and my Haoshoku Haki finished off anyone unlucky enough to come too near. The din of their slow defeat dimmed in my ears as my vision blurred a little around the edges and suddenly I felt as though Marineford battling those who had hurt my beloved childhood friend and captain by so cruelly unjustly ending the life of his older brother whom I had also cared for; my movements became more agitated and gestures curt as I cruelly incapacitated anyone who stood in my way - the mass was gradually beginning to patch out visibly in some places and the floor was thick with fallen marines.

My unhurried pace was leisurely compared to that of Brooke's as he zoomed past me laughing cutting men in half easily as he passed with such finesse I never saw his sword move an inch, I stopped with a surprised expression as a huge leg extended from out of nowhere looming high above me - I furrowed my scarlet brow with a confused squint looking closer to see it was made up in greater detail of thousands of interlocking arms, "That's so cool!" I squeaked with admiration starry eyes suddenly a far cry from my almost demonic earlier self, "Wah!" A huge shadow loomed over me as the foot began to descend to stamp the boat and I realised too late that I had to move or go down with it.


	40. The ties that bind us

**(A/N: Almost 11,500 views! Thanks to CurlyBrowSaka for adding this fic to your story alert and favourites list, also my gratitude goes out to to cutiekitten56 for adding this fic to your alert subscription and I'm-a-barbie-gurl for reviewing.).**

* * *

I was standing dumbstruck like a rabbit in the eyes of a hungry wolf pinioned by the sight of the large foot descending down towards me, fear should have been clutching my breast at that moment but admiration for how cool the attack looked had a big silly grin on my face; a blur stopped beside me revealing itself to be the gentleman skeleton as finely dressed as he was before with not a single tear or smudge upon his silk waistcoat, he bent and tried to pick me up a drop of sweat appearing down his skull when he couldn't shift me "Ah...if you'd allow me too Ann-Sama?" I flushed and dropped my Busoshoku haki armour so I didn't weigh like a block of cement anymore, he gathered me up in his arms so that I could feel the thick bars of his ribs pressed up against his hollow chest under which there was no heart beat, "Yohohoho!" He leapt away and over the side of the boat a second before the foot demolished it to smithereens.

I gasped blinking a little watching it sink below the waves from over his shoulder as he dashed across the water carrying me like a princess with my hair whipping out like thrown wine in the speed of our escape, he jumped out from the waves when we had made it in much faster time than I would have done by myself swimming to land upon the deck where he gently placed me onto my feet keeping one fleshless hand on my shoulders to steady me. Chopper cantered over with an anxious look which I knew meant I would be in for a real earful on 'being more cautious' later, "Are you ok?" he asked and I dropped all my forms of haki as he neared me.

I noticed with amazement that somehow he had suddenly grown much taller than me with a squatter body structure and stepped away from my undead saviour to regard him bemusedly, "Why do you look so different Chopper?" I asked with a quizzical expression peering up at him, his face had changed to a more fixed expression with his upper lip angular and pointing upwards.

He beamed spinning on one hoof blushing showing he was very much the same adorable reindeer doctor I knew him to be inside the tough exterior, "This is my Kung Fu Point. I change form for battles" I looked at his short muscular legs and slightly smaller antlers, it did indeed look a body more suitable for fighting than the cuter little size he usually retained.

I gave a thoroughly impressed beam and opened my mouth to tell him how awesome a power I thought that was but Luffy padded over from where he had been admiring any fresh scratches he had gained with Frankie and Usopp to lightly punch me in the shoulder, I glanced at him and my smile faded as I saw his expression was slightly withdrawn and a little annoyed, "You shouldn't have dashed in like that baka!" He averted his eyes to the side and puffed out his cheeks dropping his tone to add in a sulky voice, "I told you to rely on us more!"

Brooke's teeth stretched even wider than usual as he grinned down at the two of us as we began arguing and pinching each other, "I was delighted to be of service to you Ann-Sama..." He took off his small top hat and bowed towards me the picture of a refined gentleman before extending his hand as though asking me for a dance, "...May I please see your pantsu?"

Everybody waited for the anticipated blow of haki I would issue to pulverise him into the floor and was surprised when I turned around so that my shoulders were to them looking over my shoulder with a flutter of the red curtain of my hair as I sent them a mischievous smile, "Well..I suppose you did save my life" I winked deviously before pulling down the back of my shorts to show him my bikini from the back-view. I turned back around to the noise of agonised wails and of fountains of blood spurting before some unfortunate crew members thudded to the deck boards; Chopper had his hat pushed down to cover his eyes but had averted back to his usual form, Nami was giggling as she walked over from where she had just finished taking the Sunny out of the immediate sight of anybody who might be alerted by the smoking ruins of the Marine Ships and slung an arm around my shoulder - Robin was giggling at how Zoro had pointedly averted his eye up to the sky like he'd found a really interesting cloud, and our captain? He'd presumably missed the whole thing because as far as I could tell he was stood upright and had his back turned to us.

"Let's get out of here" the tangerine haired navigator tucked me up under her arm and warm pressed her cheek against mine, "It's too dark to set a course not so we'll just steer around to the other side of the island and move early tomorrow" those of us still awake moaned at the prospect of such an early morning after what a terrible day today had been aside from Robin who gave her usual light, tinkling bell laugh from one slim hand pressed against her cheek as she looked at us.

I felt a sudden warm flush in my chest and hugged the both of them as close to me as I could, at first the older woman tensed but I felt her relax a moment later as I whispered quietly, "I cannot imagine the pain you feel at losing your mothers, but Ace was a friend of mine and it hurts me so much that Luffy-kun struggles on because of his sacrifice blaming himself" I rose my head, "But what we have in common is that our parents are beautiful, strong and we carry their love for us with us everyday" I smiled softly and broke away from both of them "I'm here to help all of you, that's what Papa wants I think" the athletic tanned lady had no guarded look hardening her polar blue eyes as she gave me a slight sip of the head with her gentle smile; Nami had a warm grin tugging at her cheeks as she interlaced her arm with mine. We heard a few muted moans meaning that the rest of the crew were slowly piecing their consciousnesses back together as they clambered back up wiping their rust smeared upper lips with fading blushes and confused expressions wondering why they had been on the floor.

"So is that why you went crazy out there?" A low masculine voice painful in its nonchalance gravelled out to completely ruin the bonding moment between the three of us, we span around to pin the unfortunate swordsman with a harmonised look of promised pain. I looked up at that and noticed everyone on deck either deliberately not looking at me or glancing at me surreptitiously, except for Luffy and Zoro who were as subtle as a waterfall of bricks and were outright eyeballing me. "You're walking around like you're dead yourself or something!" He must have had crazy good hearing, I felt irritation build up in my chest and if I had been wearing sleeves I would have rolled them up; who the hell was he talking and acting like he knew it all? Sure he was the captains right hand man and had helped immensely on innumerable occasions but he was such a blockhead sometimes!

"Hey, that's not fair." Brook protested in his sing-song voice as he brushed dust from his trousers.

"See! The dead man is more alive than you; he's got more feeling than you!" I wasn't entirely sure what point Zoro was trying to get across but he was just pissing me off more, I moved towards him with awakening danger becoming visible in my jet eyes but Usopp moved to block me gripping both of my arms,

"Zoro is an idiot but he means well!" He squawked letting go of me immediately when he caught sight of my hardened expression, he paled and rubbed the back of his neck, "It's just...you aren't just here on some crazy renegade mission to avenge Ace and overtake the World Government..." His voice had dropped considerably as he touched on the delicate issue but my eyes bulged like he had screamed them into my face in the middle of a public place - which this essentially was. I rose one arm with an increasingly detached look and he shrank back "I had bad dreams after my mother died. They go away, eventually - but being here with these guys helps me so much" I heard Frankie mutter Tom's name and the slight creak of Zoro's hand tightening on Wado's hilt. A sad noise comes from both Brook and Chopper's direction and Luffy fondly patting his hat. Luffy...I'm so selfish...Clearly my pain is reminding everyone else of their own, I holding have been so stupid and blind - of course everyone here had their own cartload of baggage with them, "So let us help you, too" we shared the beginnings of a small smile as relaxation sagged my easing shoulders and his frame visibly lost its tension, slowly everyone began to cheer up and laugh.


	41. Terms of endearment

**(A/N: Thanks to KagomeUchiha101 for adding this fic to her favourite and alert subscriptions and for adding me under her favourite authors and author alerts, this chapter is dedicated to you.).**

* * *

I was in Chopper's relaxation formerly infirmary room more for the sake of privacy than because there was anything medically wrong with me, it's not like there's anything Chopper can do anyway, he can set a broken bone but not a grieving heart; he told me that if I do want to talk he's there for me but I can't bear to burden someone so young with his pain when it won't help, "We just want you to know that you're one of us now and that means letting us protect and fight for you too..it's not just one sided y'anno" I flushed but reluctantly nodded at his honest and kindly meant words. He was patching up a small cut on my knee which I hadn't even realised I had gotten until earlier when he had noticed blood dripping down my leg, I had been surprised because nobody had managed to get close enough to damage me even a little in a while and puffed up my cheeks unhappily before letting out the air in a huge sigh that pouted my lips - I guess I had lost concentration and got a little too carried away with..well, what had I been doing? The blush intensified as I realised I had been getting equally immersed in the fight through vengeance for Ace and to protect Luffy...my thoughts were getting confusing and it didn't help that the door opened and the cause of many of them walked in,

There was silence between the three of us for a long moment before Chopper expertly excused himself from the room by simply running out quickly without even making up a reason for his sudden exit. I made a move to stand up from where I had been sitting on the examination table so he could administer the band-aid but my eyes registered the slightest tilt of his hand which I knew meant - stay put, as he walked over to close the distance between us.

"I… wanted to talk to you." Luffy mumbles and pauses. He's clearly trying to think of how to phrase what he's saying, his hand is nervously tangling in the shorter black hair at the back of his head near the nape of his neck, his slim rubbery fingers tensing and loosening through it; and his face was scarlet with a furious expression - definitely thinking, then.

I wanted to stop him before he gave himself a headache and grabbed at his free hand loosely at first before taking a courage gathering gulp and entwining our fingers, "You can talk to me, Luffy-kun" I watched his face relax considerably as he moved to sit beside me; I felt the table adjust to his weight as the legs grated across the floor for a second.

Our hands were still touching and trust washed over me as I tried to allow myself to relax too, shutting out all the thoughts along with it - so much of our conversation was done in gestures and I thought that I had been comfortable with that now but something about his sudden proximity made me feel tense and a little feverish. I knew physical contact, I was a considerably physical person; I knew what it felt like to be beaten up by bullies and to wrestle with friends - what it felt like to boisterously hug someone after long years or just mere days spent apart, to fall asleep while leaning on him and to collapse into mama's comforting arms. But I had never been this sensitive to anyone's touch before as I was right now. And never so utterly aware of it, I wondered mischievously if he was too?

I started by drawing little circles into both of his palms with only one finger, he squirmed just a little making me shockingly aware how his hands were a little ticklish - and I had never even known. Then I ran the pads of my slim, pale fingers delicately down the up-facing undersides of his tanned arms, slowly and unbearably gently, with only a hint of a touch; I stopped at his sensitive crooks of his arms drawing little circles once more before he struggled more and broke the contact between us frowning, "Stop it." He flexed his arm staring at the skin I had touched with a confused look, "That feels funny Ann-naka" my fingers left felt almost exposed at the loss of the touch and the skin was still tingling as if it was desperately clinging to the missing sensation.

I suddenly felt shy and drew back a little from him placing my hands demurely in my lap looking down at them in disbelief - what had I been doing just then? Was I...I felt a nagging curiosity in my chest but couldn't figure out what it was for exactly, my head began to spin a little and I rose my hands instead to rest my reddening face inside them as I felt it begin to steam up, "S-sorry" I stammered.

"I felt funny before" he continued suddenly, "When you showed your swimming panties to Brooke-"

I snapped him off quickly with an irate look, "They're not swimming panties its a bikini and all girls wear them when they-" I broke off with shock as I suddenly realised what he had said. Wait...dawning realisation had me hiding my cheeks again, I thought he hadn't seen earlier! His back had been turned or so I had misinterpreted.

The unaware gum-gum teen had lifted up his legs to grab his ankles and was still speaking with that same unaware naive look, "Like angry..." He frowned before smiling suddenly, "And excited!" The grin vanished as he rubbed his stomach wondering what it might be. That gave me an idea.

"Maybe you're just frustrated because you're hungry" I suggested in a feigned bright voice whilst mentally slapping myself - I had tested the waters striding out into unknown feelings and all that had happened was a whole bucket load of new problems had been spilled over me. Honestly...I wasn't sure what he was feeling, had I made him ill somehow?

He beamed exuberantly, "That's it!" I squeaked as he threw his arms around my shoulders to draw me unexpected close to his chest, "You're so smart Ann-chan!" I tried to pry myself out of his hug and upon failing to shift the rubber covered bands of steel gave up with a defeated sigh letting him crush me against him.

I had a sickening sinking feeling in my chest like I had missed the rung on a ladder and my foot had met air instead, I hated lying to Luffy...especially when he had told me my honestly was one of the things he liked best about me, but I wasn't exactly lying to him, right? I forced a smile and pushed my palms against his collarbones until he released me, "What did you come in here for anyway? You said you wanted to talk to me?" I tried to distract him from our awkward earlier topic of conversation further as we stood up and began to walk from the room into the corridor beyond.

He made a noise of alarm as he remembered and clapped his hand onto the back of his hat as though he couldn't believe that he had forgotten to ask, "Before...I heard you tell the marines I was your kareshi..." He inclined his head to one side and stuck out his lower lip bemusedly, "Ann-naka what's a kareshi?"

I averted my dark thick lashed eyes hastily to a distant patch of floor as I felt my cheeks reach a scalding level of scarlet and my heart thrummed like a hummingbird, I guess I had gotten a little ahead of myself in the heat of battle and my high spirited tongue had slipped a little..."Mnm...kareshi means boyfriend Luffy-kun" I was so glad that the hallway was empty as I forced a smile with as much muster as I could before I made myself give him a friendly punch in the shoulder, "But don't worry, I didn't mean anything by it" I tried to laugh but it kind of died stale in my throat..he was beginning to stare at me with an unreadable look that wasn't helping.

"Saa...ka-re-shi" he turned the syllables over painfully slowly on his tongue to make sure he got them right and I honestly couldn't remember a moment I had been more embarrassed in my life - five minutes ago aside, he looked satisfied for a moment but then curiosity replaced it again so my chest fell again, why did I do this to myself? "So what's the word for..." He struggled to produce the term, "Girlfriend?"

"Kanojo" I replied easily wondering why he was asking as my brow furrowed, he however looked happy as though he had worked everything out as he rubbed his hat again with a pleased expression.

"Ka-no-jo...Saa...Ryoukai!" he repeated it a few more times to make sure he was pronouncing it correctly before smiling, "So then that means you're my kanojo Ann-naka" he grinned happily and didn't understand when I ineffectually smacked him in the chest with as much Busoshoku haki as I could muster.

"B-baka! D-don't read into it!"

Our words continued growing louder as I grew angrier at him and he couldn't understand why as he trailed behind me moaning. I wanted to find Nami and talk to her alone - surely she would be able to make light of my confusion.

"But I said it out loud. I haven't read anything today...Ann-chan..."


	42. Mature themes of conversation

**(A/N: Hurray, over 12,000 views! I'm so happy! I dedicate this chapter to I'm-a-barbie-gurl for reviewing twice, thank you for your kind compliments I really appreciate them!) **

* * *

I had tried to avoid his pestering as I walked around the Sunny's hallways but his questions dogged me like a shadow as he tagged along behind me, I finally made my way up to the kitchen after knocking on her door and receiving no reply then checking her navigation room, the library and the aquarium bar; she was inside sipping a fruity cocktail and as I made my way over to her but didn't sit down the captain predictably ran over to where Sanji was preparing dinner, he leant over the side of the counter separating the kitchen from the dining area of the room to pester him, I swallowed a lump in my throat as my eyes landed on his hands from where they where keeping his head propped up and I couldn't help but notice they were masculine and well made despite the long dexterous fingers with short clipped nails, my gaze drifted idly over his fine features drawn in annoyance as the blonde haired chef continued to deny him snacks before dinner before it grazed down with detached interest to where his shirt collar peeked open to showcase the powerful but compact muscles of his lean chest, a flash of the pectorals so well formed I could bounce pennies off them. He leaned over further arguing fervently and my lips parted as my jaw dropped open upon my eyes dropping to none too innocently stare at his painfully cute backside, I'd never felt the urge to grope anyone before in my entire life until now when it suddenly permeated every fibre of my being.

"What. The. Hell" the tangerine haired navigator was drilling me with the intensity of her gaze cutting sharply through my attention, my chest froze as my guilty eyes slowly crept over painfully slowly to hers which wore the most dangerously curious look I'd ever seen, she put down her drink and grabbed me by the elbow to drag me out of the room into the corridor, "What was that?" She asked with a devious grin that said she knew exactly what was going on, she'd had a front row seat to me staring at him the entire time!

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I knew that I had answered way too quickly willed the redness in my face away as she gave me a knowing look wriggling her eyebrows. I took a hold of her hand and dragged her a few more steps for more privacy between us, "I need to tell you something" I pouted as I struggled to form the words and her expression smoothed as she understood I was being serious, "I-I've started having some of...you know.." I cast my ink eyes from side to side unsure of where to look as I felt my cheeks heat up further "Those kind of feelings.." I looked her up and down as I spoke, she wore a chocolate coloured halter neck and banana yellow lower thigh length skirt, oozing sexuality and confidence which I lacked experience in.

She flicked out her hair prettily over her shoulder before giving that know-it-all grin again, "That was kind of obvious. Don't think that we all didn't hear you declare Luffy was your kareshi to those marines earlier" I winced more from her humiliating but true words than as she punched me in the shoulder before giving me a softer smile as she saw how scarlet my cheeks were burning and decided to lay off me a little, "I know your head got all mixed up before. We all get homesick or need to grieve over lost friends once in a while.." Her apricot blurry eyes seemed to gaze far off as though viewing something else I couldn't in the distance before snapping back and clearing, "But we're here for you Ann-chan" she gave the spot she had hit an affectionate rub.

I tangled my fingers through my hair musingly focusing on prying the twinning knots apart which had been caused by the storm earlier, disembodied images of the marine I had held high and dismembered echoed like pale camera flashes in my mind but I viewed them with the detached interest as though the actions had been performed by another person, "I- I guess I lost it a little...Gomenasai" I dipped my head lower so my fringe made shadows cover my eyes a moment, "For making you worry" she let go of my shoulder and I reminded myself to take a long bath to relax after dinner, I was a more tired from today than I usually would be and unusually also not hungry but I put them both down to maybe I was starting to get a cold. Wondering if flu was the source of these unknown urges and feelings I'd been experiencing recently I resolutely decided I would take on Chopper's medical advice more attentively from now on.

"So about these strange urges of yours...it's natural being cooped up on a ship with all this testosterone that even your hormones" she said the last word heavily, her eyes relishing how my face was going from all of the darkest shades of red and deepest hues of purple like my head was stuck in a furnace, "would eventually wake up. Even if you've never had a sexual experie-" my cheeks were as hot as though a lit firework had been jammed inside my mouth and my peripheral vision clocked Luffy's sudden stop and his now frozen posture. Panic filled me as I had been so engrossed with Nami's conversation that I hadn't even registered him walking over to us until it was too late, how long had he been stood there?!

"I- uh, have to- ah… bye!" I stammered out before running away from both of them as fast as I could screeching to a halt at the end of the corridor before I slammed into the wall to turn the corner and speed off again.

"But the food is nearly ready-" the orange locked navigator complained a little too late at the trail of quickly evaporating smoke I had left behind with the haste of my exit. The captain blinked in the wake of it with one finger stuck up his nose and a blank expression beneath his silky black bangs.

As soon as I made it to the Captains room - I was resolutely too shy to refer to it as our room or similar sentiments, I closed the door behind me and leant against its comforting solidarity as though it could steady the beating of my erratic heart or drive the riddling questions twisting like snakes in my brain. Idiot! Why had he had to walk over just when we had to be talking about something like that by all means? Nami had said that everything what I was feeling was normal but I had no appetite which was definitely not feeling like myself, I busied myself tidying the room and making up both of the beds neatly before watering my pretty flourishing purple flowers Robin had given me and after giving the weird mutated Venus fly trap that Usopp had bred for Luffy a scared glance shut it inside the cupboard in the dark so that I didn't have to look at it.

I had just gotten up to date with my log books and diary so now had my hand rested upon my chin staring out to the calm darkening evening sky that didn't reflect my turmoil of thought; when I heard the door open I turned around to look over my shoulder and hurriedly stood up almost knocking over all of my papers, "H-Hey" I stammered upon seeing the rooms other occupant walk in, I wondered why he wasn't stuffing his face right now or had he already managed to fill his stomach before coming in.

He didn't greet me back and gave me an openly curious look I dreaded would lead to another awkward conversation, I held my breath and stood my ground hoping that I'd pass scrutiny and that he would then go away so I could have some privacy; once again I cursed him for walking in at the worst moments, it couldn't just be coincidence - he had such a talent for it.

"What was that before?" He asked blankly his large round black eyes fixed upon mine and slim eyebrows raised.

"What was what?" I replied with feigned innocence as I told myself to focus on keeping my eyes firmly locked onto his. I had nothing to be guilty about, but that wasn't helping the heat spread up my breastbone.

"Your face has gone that funny colour again. And what was Nami talking to you about?" He pressed inquisitively.

That's not fair I thought dimly, he shouldn't be allowed to be so clever when I felt like my brains had been replaced by pudding when he was usually the one who didn't know his head from his ass, "Uhm…" I hedged trying to buy my brain more time to come up with a coherent lie.

His lips press together in a tight irritated line and my eyes happened to drop down to his mouth, I snapped them back up immediately hoping he hadn't noticed "Are you keeping secrets from me Ann-chan?" His lower lip stuck out into a cute pout.

I took a hesitant step back that banged my heel into the wall behind me, when did that happen? I had been standing my ground but not a moment ago, several feet away in fact, surely I hadn't been backing away from him this whole time without even realising it? "Of course not!" He stepped forward again to threaten my personal space and his hand landed threateningly close to the soft strands of my fine hair stop my head as he leant in either to shout at me or level me with the full force of his glare up close.

"So you promise?" I nodded fervently and he stuck out his hand with the little finger extended, I hesitated for a moment before wrapping my pinky around his. I wasn't breaking the promise if I made it after lying already, right? As long as I didn't keep anything else from him I wasn't a bad person, right?


	43. Misinterpreted bath time talk

**(A/N: thanks to CarinaIchigo for adding this fic to your favourites list, I dedicate this chapter to TheeCritic for taking the time to review this story regardless of being very busy recently as I highly appreciate it.).**

* * *

I put down my nail varnish from where I finished painting each immaculately and wafted each hand dry blowing upon my fingers with my cool breath with a pleased sigh as I studied the effect which died as I remembered that my hair was still a messy tangle that I would have to deal with. My chest heaved dejectedly as I turned around to look over my shoulder to where the straw hat wearing boy was lay on his back with one leg in the air and a frustrated expression as he struggled to pick his toe, "I'm going to go for a bath" I smiled making my excuses and rose up from the seat in front of the writing desk I had been using, he flopped back onto the mattress with a 'whumph' distracted from his task and fixed me with his gaze.

"I'll come with you" he gave me a huge gum exposing grin as he flipped back up and grabbed his feet knees drawn apart. I gave him a measuring head to toe look before shrugging accompanied by a placated nod, I suppose he was pretty filthy too and we had shared yesterday to his insistence. I would have preferred a little time alone to organise my thoughts but the promise of hot water erased that as we both left the room and made our way to the bathroom, and if I had argued it only would have made me look suspicious - I didn't want him to think I was hiding anything from him.

I felt oddly over exposed before I had even taken off my clothes like every fibre of my skin was alive when we walked into the small sink and mirrored cabinet filled room which led to the larger room with the bath and showers in, I opened the door and walked through grabbing a towel automatically from the rack before pausing to look down at it held in my hand remarking at how natural and fluid the movement had been; but then again I had been here almost four days now. Luffy closed the door and walked by me placing his straw hat on the floor before tugging off his shirt and I quickly span around to avoid seeing more.

I closed my eyes and folded my arms over my chest waiting to get undressed the picture of patience even though I didn't even know why I was being so anxious, my frayed nerves intensified as I heard the rustle of fabric being removed and the grateful sigh as he sank into the tub; it had been thankfully cleaned and refilled for us as an indication the user should do the same for the next crew member wanting to get clean.

At least I could get this over with quickly with the excuse of somebody else would want to get in the tub soon and scrub up, now I was sure he was distracted splashing around I tugged my vest over my head shaking my unruly mussed hair out of my eyes before working on unlacing the back of my bikini top; when they had thudded to the floor I wriggled out of my shorts and underwear. I wrapped myself in a towel before padding slowly each footstep feeling oddly deliberate as I walked towards the slim but muscled lightly tanned back turned towards me; I stood at the rim of the bath hesitantly wondering why I felt so nervous, this was no different than a few days ago right? I disliked that suddenly things felt so weird and different between us just because of these stupid hormones I had.

I visibly jumped when he tilted his head up to look at me with both elbows pointed out resting on the lip of the tub and a broad, innocent smile "Don't just stand there, come in and soak up" before I could say anything he reached back one arm to extend it out, his hand grabbed on the corner of my towel shielding around my curves and yanked it away in such a quick movement all I could do was belatedly raise up my arms to shield myself.

After letting out a loud squeak, "Wah!" I tried moving my hands all over myself to cover up as much of my nudity as I could despite knowing he had already seen, "What are you doing so suddenly?!" With an increasing blush I was uncomfortably aware would be visible flaring up over my skin I wondered how he would react to my nudity - but his face was blank and smooth despite his curious eyes were openly appraising my blossomed form, his lips were parted slightly and that smile had diminished but not entirely fled from the corners of his mouth.

He stared for a long intense moment so hard I felt his gaze like a hand passing over me making my heartbeat quicken even more before speaking again, "Your nude body" he dipped his head just a little and rose one arm to wipe the tip of his slightly pink nose with his thumb, "I got to see it again" if my heart thudded any faster I was sure it would explode and similarity the heat in my cheeks made me almost wish to die or at least sink into the floor.

Instead I didn't ask him what the hell that he had meant although I was curious and made a shooing motion flipping my hand, "Move aside and I'll wash your back again like I did last time" I forced a smile and the water rippled as he did as I commanded, I follow him wincing into the hot water alarmingly cautious to keep a good distance between us. I grabbed the white rectangular bar of soap from the side and began gently rubbing his shoulders with it erasing the dirt and imagining I could also clean off his weariness.

It was quiet for a few minutes apart from his appreciatory noises as I silently admired every cell of his skin up close and my body rose to match the water temperature - until I squeaked in alarm as I accidentally dropped the bar soap, in the motion my hand mistakenly slipped against his soapsud studded shoulder. I had no idea that Nami and Sanji were secretly getting ready to listen in on our conversation crouched on the other side of the closed bathroom door, the orange haired navigator drew a finger up to her lips to hush her flaxen locked partner cursing that there wasn't a keyhole she could peek through.

He let out a small contented noise low in the back of his throat a lot deeper and somehow darker than the earlier ones he had made at just being happy to be clean and I stiffened taking my palm off, "That felt good Ann-naka" he didn't turn around but his shoulders instinctively leant back as though seeking my touch again, "Do it again" I gingerly placed my fingers in his shoulder blades giving one a tentative massage, his skin felt slick and even smoother than usual beneath the bubbles.

He let out another similar semi-groan making me uncomfortably aware of how my touch affected him, after a few minutes both hands traced over the contours of his shoulders and when I felt his upper arms tremble before tightening imperceptibly under my palms I lifted them up thinking I had done something wrong, "S-sorry" I cursed myself for stuttering, "Did that hurt?" I wanted to kick myself in the foot but he might think I was crazy. I remembered yesterday he had gotten...aroused and was glad for the shield of bubbles floating atop the water, just in case...

I was glad I couldn't see his expression or he mine as he spoke in what I was sure was a huskier tone than usual, "No. It didn't, carry on" I resumed again for a few moments not noticing that the front of my body was gradually inching closer to his back as I focused on his skin and the strange tingles of curling fire I was suddenly getting in my stomach like the warm autumn smoke after fireworks. I continued long enough that there wasn't really enough of him to wash without daring lower or asking him to turn around and a strange spell like a heat frenzy in Alabasta cast a veil over us as I massaged his supple rubbery muscles beneath my burning hands, there weren't even many bubbles left. He may have noticed because he asked without inclining his head, "Do you want me to do it to you now?"

I demurely blushed and hurriedly shook my head from side to side, squeaking loudly as he turned around with a bemused hmm which covered the noise of Sanji's enraged squawk before Nami covered his mouth, I strove to keep my eyes fixed up at his puzzled looking face no-matter-absolutely-what shaking my head even more but then saw that his expression fell and felt a little bad, "Here, you can play with this Luffy-kun" I smiled and span around with a slosh of water so that he could work on the daunting task of untangling my long hair - I don't know why he relished a prospect I hated so much, but I'd never cut it short. I remembered how much he had enjoyed plaiting it last time we had shared a bath together yesterday.

"Shishishishi, great!" He settled down on the ledge that the bath moulded to create and I squatted down with my knees self-consciously drawn under my chin so the water rose up to my shoulders, my hair fanned out like the billowing ball gowns of the fish that had been in the aquarium. He rubbed in the sweet smelling herbal shampoo with his long, thick but surprisingly gentle fingers lathering it up before gingerly rubbing the locks clean with palms under the water alternating with combing his fingers through; it felt so good that I let out a loud happy hum both unaware spies eyes widened at, "It's so soft..." He muttered staring at the strands like he couldn't understand the mystery of it.

He began on a new particularly thorny tangle and in the process of unknotting it accidentally yanked my head painfully to the side in his enthusiasm, "Luffy-kun!" I squawked angrily and tried to move away from him but it only made me hurt my neck even more, "Not there, that hurts!" I complained.

"But. This ones-" he relentlessly picked the strands apart with a dedication and patience I rarely saw in him aside from when playing with my hair, his concentration so intense he couldn't even form full sentences strung together, "Really tight" he stuck out his tongue and went cross-eyed.

I let out a sigh and rubbed the sore spot on my scalp that was throbbing unpleasantly, damn storms and my long hair! "So try another one" I let out a groan as he refused to do as I asked and tried to wrestle my way free again regardless of knowing all too well from experience over the last few days my strength was no match for his.

"No wait, stop moving. I'm nearly finished" I looked upwards bending my head back so that my crimson hair brushed the sensitive scar on his chest and saw that he wore that same look of intense concentration he had when braiding it. I rolled my eyes and let him continue since it made him so happy and at least now it felt a little more comfortable between us than that weird tempo that had increased my heartbeat earlier.

"Ow!" I wriggled more but knew that there was little help for it, once he got his mind set on something a rhino was easier to deal with "I'm not enjoying this at all you know" he giggled through the wide grin that closed his teeth together.

He let out a loud noise of triumph and rose both arms in the air, "Done!" I let out a moan of pain and massaged my aching scalp, he had been a little unforgiving but my hair was actually really smooth now.

"Just let me do it for both of us next time" I pleaded massaging my sore spot pouting as he let out a chuckle. There was a muted thud outside the bathroom door as Sanji fainted from his nosebleed into Nami's lap which thankfully for them dulled most of the noise, I pulled out the plug to let the dirty water run out so after I had gotten dressed I could refill it with hot water for the next crew member.

Yup. Entirely clueless.


	44. The perturbed appetence

**(A/N: A couple of views away from 12, 500! Sweet! Thanks to SavvyJane93 for adding this fic to your story alert subscription.). **

* * *

I was below deck in Franky's Weapon Development Room, next to Usopp's Main Factory and to the aft of the Soldier Dock system; I had accessed it by climbing down the stairs leading from the Energy Room to gaze in wonder at the drawing boards full of blueprints and various tools for contraptions to use in the future. I'd gone there hoping to locate the suspiciously absent captain who had been missing for the last few hours but he wasn't there either; after a few hours time hanging out with the long nosed man and the easily excited half metal man making shocked and awed noises with huge shiny eyes at their numerous inventions I decided to go to the kitchen for a snack as boredom finally roused my appetite, I paced the hallways at a slow pace taking the time to stop by the library and help Chopper reach a few books from the top shelf as I peeked my head in through the door conveniently at the same time he was struggling.

After assisting him carrying a pile of heavy literature texts back to the infirmity room I assured him that it had been no problem, "I'm going to go see if there's any leftovers" I excused myself with a smile as he cracked open the first of many books upon the table when he was comfortably sat back in his swivel chair.

"Oh, that's right" he looked as though he had just remembered something, "We missed you at dinner Ann. Was there anything else you needed when you dropped by earlier?"

I rubbed my upper arm uncomfortably for a moment before quick long striding across to the door to close it shut for some privacy before I walked back over pouting and chewing my lower lip with a furrowed brow, "I-I need your medical opinion on something" I stuttered as I had when speaking to Nami before and I cursed my own so easily embarrassed self, "I haven't been feeling well since last night, I couldn't sleep and I'm not hungry..but I don't feel sick"

He fixed a worried brown gaze on me as though he could assess the damage with a look before shaking his head, "I'm not sure, maybe you've been distracted by something, or someone - recently?" He offered up innocently enough but I immediately guiltily shook my head even as my cheeks flamed with the knowledge that he had said the correct answer immediately.

"N-no." I stuttered rubbing one arm anxiously as I shifted my weight nervously from one foot to the other before my shoulders slumped in defeat, there was no reason to be here because we would never get to the bottom of it if I could be honest with my feelings, "But I feel hungry now so maybe I'm starting to feel better" I feigned an encouraging smile and mimed massaging my stomach in circles as though it couldn't wait to be fed even though I didn't feel like eating at all right now, and I actually did feel kind of nauseous.

I put it down to panic and hastily waved at him before wanting to put as much space between me and the astute reindeer doctor as soon as possible, as I exited and all but ran to the kitchen I considered a few hours sparring with Zoro to get my mind off things but deduced it wouldn't be worth the bruises that would blossom up tomorrow as a result. As I came in luckily Sanji was already inside covering some dishes up with tinfoil so that they could be eaten later, I skipped in trying to take a peek under them as he shooed me out from under his agile legs, "Could I please have something to eat Sanji?" I asked pouting up at him with my arms crossed over my chest, he stood in front of the fridge he had just shut and beamed down at me,

"It makes me so happy to hear you ask me to cook for you oh dainty sunbeam in the unending sky of my emotions!" He flourished his cigarette as though his hand couldn't contain its exuberance before bending down so that I squeaked and leapt back from him, "But it would make me even happier if you called me Sanji-kun" his hand drifted up as though it were about to clasp my chin but then dropped back down to his side.

He was getting a little too close, maybe I should have ate when I was sweaty and dirty - that might have put him off. I remembered what he had said after my training with Zoro about my fighting odour being 'the sweetest parfum' and mentally retched, "Alright..." I begrudgingly conceded, "Sanji-kun.." I stubbornly muttered quietly, he laughed with undisguised mirth and straightened back up before giving my hair an affectionate - more so annoying, ruffle.

"I was so upset that you didn't get to try the dish I made for you at dinner" he put his hands on my shoulders to turn my around and more or less frog marched me over to the dining table, the hands moved so one drew out a chair for me to sit into and the other placed upon my lower back to urge me to do so, "Would you like a drink as sweet as your personality my darling?"

I obediently took the offered seat fidgeting with my hands a little, "No thank you. A-and I'm sorry I wasn't present at dinner" I stared down at my fingers, noticing that the knuckles had bleached white because I hd curled hem into fists without even noticing, was I nervous? The thudding in my chest told me that I was but it wasn't anything like how anxious I had felt around Luffy before. Maybe it was because I knew Sanji was only being to nice to me because I was a girl - damn Nami, I'd never been aware of my body in-that-way and whatever possible 'charms' or lack of that it may contain until she had brought it up.

He glided back over to the kitchen and leant on the surface of the counter supporting his weight on one elbow as he fixed me with a measuring look, I snapped out of my thoughts feeling a blush spread across my face and hoped he wouldn't misinterpret it, "I can't have your delicate constitution eating leftovers" I drew a blank face at that, delicate constitution? Cook elephant and I'd eat it, "I'll make you something fresh to get your strength back" he was giving me a look kind of like the orange haired navigator had a few hours earlier, a knowing grin beneath the visible wiggling curly eyebrow like a deranged caterpillar.

My expression still depicted only confusion as I shrugged nonchalantly, "Thanks...Sanji-kun" I added belatedly and he did some kind of odd little pirouette, I'd never really properly focused on how or why my words had such an effect on him and now I realised I self-consciously crossed my arms over my breasts. I deduced that he must have been worried for me in the fight with the marines after helping in the harsh storm earlier on an empty stomach and then not turning up for dinner.

He happily began preparing ingredients as I thought back to in the crows nest early this morning as we spoke about the old memories we shared, then the weird feeling he said that he had gotten when I accidentally snuggled too close up to his side beneath the blanket...Luffy had never told me to move away from him before - I remembered the fervent words I had muttered with a over flooding heart about how I wanted to stay by his side for as long as I could; had that freaked him out? No way, right? Luffy had never seemed to be the kind of person who would take words literally or dwell over meanings though. In fact he hardly seemed to think at all, "You're deep in thought" the debonaire suavely dressed chef regarded me over his shoulder through his visible eye not hidden by the tamed chunk of his blonde fringe.

I bit my lip for a couple of moments chewing it in my indecision before I finally rose up my head hoping my flushing cheeks wouldn't be too obvious and kept my eyes pinned in my lap unable to look up at him, "Hn..Sanji-kun?" I asked lightly trying to make my voice seem airy and carefree, "You know about love, right? What does it feel like?"

His face lit up like there was no other topic of conversation that he would rather have with me, he moved to fill up a saucepan with water with practiced movements but his head revolved to watch me all the while, "Like fireworks explode in your chest when you see them" my shoulders dipped despondently, "And wedding bells ring when they speak your name" this didn't sound like any of the feelings I'd been having, I guessed that this wasn't a medical problem Chopper could solve nor something that the worldly Sanji was experienced with - and I still wasn't sure if I could trust Nami's opinion. I noticed that he was still ranting flailing his arms getting more excited with each sentence and tuned in again, "And you're mind is on them all the time until you think every breath you take is to live your life beside them, you can't even be completely happy when they aren't around because something feels incomplete"

My guilty eyes immediately snapped up as he hit the spot right on the mark to see he was staring at me with a very knowing look, I flushed red and hurriedly looked back down to my knees, so that was love - then? "A-and what if you have this strange feeling" almost without realising one hand rose to lightly graze against the lower half of my stomach, "When they're around. And sometimes when they touch you it feels like you've been electrocuted" I jutted out my lower lip musingly and licked it realising my nerves had made it dry.

He dragged the knife he had been using to slice ingredients across the surface of the chopping board so that the neatly cut vegetables piled into the pan of water and set the temperature correctly, "That's called lust my naive little dove, it means you want to make love to whoever makes you feel like that" geez my face was crimson right now and I wouldn't be surprised if steam was billowing out in plumes from either ear.

"Are you talking about jumping someone's bones?" A familiar voice cheerily enquired, I glanced towards the door to see Brooke's grinning skull peering from around the kitchen doorway, "As a gentleman I am superior on knowledge of these matters"

I slammed my palms down on the table, "W-we w-weren't talking about anything like that!" I almost bit down on my tongue for my stammering, I wished I had because it would have shut me up, but I blabbed guiltily on for a few moments as the two men stared at me blankly. The two of them mercifully dropped it and began to converse on other topics, my ears blocked them out as my mind wandered to little else but what had been tormenting my thoughts for the last few hours; a cold feeling suddenly crept up my spine and the fine ruby hairs on the sensitive back of my neck prickled - Luffy couldn't be avoiding me, could he?

If only I were able to switch off my mind for just a second, but I couldn't - it only fuelled that resentfulness brewing inside me even more that I couldn't enjoy the miso soup Sanji had cooked for me even though it smelt appetising enough, he noticed I had only taken a few spoonfuls and folded himself in the chair next to mind twiddling his cigarette, "What's your ideal kind of man, my troubled goddess? I want to know what type of guy is plaguing that beautiful mind of yours" he leant his stubbled chin onto his elbow looking at me like nothing else in the world meant more to him than this answer and I noticed even the skeleton swordsman walked over with an interested look too.

"I-I don't know" I mumbled hopelessly grumpily pushing the bowl away slightly with one hand with a displeased expression frustrated because usually I would have found the soup delicious, "Kind, trustworthy and strong like Papa I guess" I rested the curve of my jaw onto my free palm taking a moment to seriously ponder it further, I'd never really thought about it before. "And happy so he can cheer me up when I feel down" the blonde haired cook was looking as though his dreams were coming true as a huge pink heart replaced his eye, "And..I guess I like dark haired guys" I completed absently, escaping my notice he fainted to the floor in disappointment and Brooke began to laugh loudly. Speaking about this had the urge to find the rubber brained captain strengthen inside my chest so that I could confront him.

I put down my spoon and pushed out the chair to stand up with renewed vigour tensing my frame, not even stopping to think about what I was going to do when I found Luffy, when I already felt my body on the move I yelled a quick garbled "Thankseeyoulater" on my way out of the door.

Maybe that was just my imagination? Not that I'd asked but since nobody had mentioned it I surmised that the rest of the crew had not been perceiving a different vibe from their captain, but somehow I was certain that I was. Somehow... distanced or... detached. It weirded me out because usually he was the one seeking my out for my attention and now I was the one looking for him, there was a strange sense of loss that shadowed me around now that he wasn't. Exactly like what Sanji had said. I wondered if I'd done something to anger the ink haired teen and if he'd bounce back soon enough like the rubber man he was.


	45. The Ann inquisition l

**(A/N: 13,130 views! Thanks to Princesa de la Luna and TanakaL for reviewing, my gratitude also goes out to RedRosa336 and KendraGreycloud for adding this fic to your favourite list). **

* * *

I eventually found him in the aquarium bar laid down on the cool navy and ivy floor tiles on his back legs stretched out as though it were the most comfortable bed ever staring up at the ceiling, I raised an arm to wave even though his eyes were closed from where he rested his head pillowed upon his folded arms, "Luffy-kun!" I shouted with feigned confidence I didn't feel before winching at how loudly my voice had echoed throughout the empty room, upon hearing my voice his eyes didn't open but I saw him tense slightly, "So this is where you've been hiding..." I teased as I sat down on one of the plush velvet maroon cushions that made up the sofa sloping along the vivid blue aquarium wall. He finally opened his eyes and...well didn't look straight at me, more kind of his gaze lingered around my forehead or just above my shoulder.

An uncomfortable silence as he didn't answer began as I furrowed my brow worriedly wondering why he was acting so peculiar - listening but not looking directly at me, I wondered if he was being distracted by something shiny which was a more than plausible explanation when attached to the ink haired rubber teen; but the aquarium needed filling back up on fish so no darting colours flashed through the cool undulating ripples. So that gave me cause to believe that he was simply not looking at me and not diverted by something else. I had regained the feeling that my captain was behaving in an unusual manner and this time with certainty, he was the most forgiving person I knew and I couldn't for the life of me remember having done anything wrong, anything to change our relationship.

"What's up?" I finally heard him say as his natural curiosity wore over whatever strange mood he was in, his voice audibly strained to sound casual while his eyes wandered towards a random direction - much to the my building chagrin as my eyebrow began to twitch.

How dare he be the one to ask that when he had been avoiding me after leaving me stranded with all of these uncomfortable feelings, irritated with the emotional and physical distance between us I moved to crouch down beside him with renewed determination to figure out what his deal was, "Have I done something wrong? Something to upset you?" Upon the my sudden closeness he began to slightly shuffle his legs uncomfortably and he even began trying to scramble away a little despite the fact that he was still lying flat on his back.

His slender eyebrows rose in bemusement, "...Something wrong...to upset me?" The evident confusion in his answer sounded sincere but I chose to ignore it as I watched boy his head away while speaking, the ignorant action drained what little was left of my diminishing patience as I felt my composure slip.

I reached out both hands and grabbed his cheeks to squeeze them mercilessly as I yanked his head roughly towards mine; he squawked with protest as I pinched them, "Tell me what I've done wrong!" I shook his face from side to side a few times before realising he wouldn't be able to talk this way and released my grip on him. He reached for where his straw hat had been resting upon his chest and placed it on his head so that the brim shadowed his now well covered eyes - another move to keep his distance from me, infuriated I roughly slapped the straw hat away from his head so it hung from the strings around the back of his neck. His exposed round eyes were even wider than usual beneath it in his shock that I had touched his precious item in that way - and why shouldn't I? It was my Papa's hat too. I put the tips of my long pale fingers underneath his chin to prevent any possible attempt of him looking into another direction but straight at me; I felt him tense a little at my touch. Afraid I was going to hit him? Pfft I hoped so, sure my haki was all but useless on him but he knew I could pack a punch when I was pushed far enough.

"I-I haven't been avoiding you on purpose" he stuttered - the worst liar in the entire New World. I adjusted my grip so that it was a much lighter touch in contrast of my previous violent actions - which just made the gesture that much more menacing combined with the fact that I was now straining to keep my face in any semblance of calm.

In order to avoid any misunderstanding I moved in a little closer until his quivering face was mere inches from his as I began to speak, "You shouldn't lie to me Luffy-kun, especially not now we're nakama" with no other place to look his eyes had to meet mine. The message had definitely got across that he wasn't going anywhere soon without my permission and I suddenly felt more awake than I had in hours as my anger receded into a calm sudden endurance, "We can keep at this all night" I added with a menacingly bright smile.


	46. The Ann inquisition ll

**(A/N: Thanks to KendraGreycloud and Fuyu Hakumei for adding this fic under your alert subscription, and to I'm-a-barbie-gurl for reviewing.).**

* * *

With the way I was holding his chin in the manner I currently did made him have no alternative but to obey; there was a lingering defiant look in his eyes almost daring to do otherwise, I increased the pressure of my fingers a little and watched as a faint shiver ran down his spine - it never occurred to me that it was a good one rather than one of fear. We were so close that I could feel his anxiety hitched breath on my face - the scent of the salty sea and odd sterile rubbery smell almost hidden by his own individual minty pine scent unique to him, suddenly his odour clouded my thoughts as I focused on how soft his lips looked up so near. An unusual sensation similar to that which I had felt when massaging his back in the bath earlier swelled up suddenly unexpectedly inside of me along with warmth springing to my cheeks and between my legs, shocked I sprang back away from him to sit cross legged next to him trying to get back in control of myself against the strange feelings he had suddenly provoked in me.

Of course now he was interested in my reaction and silently his curious eyes regarded me as he fidgeted a little uneasily, I wondered if that meant he was turning the reason he was avoiding me over in his mind pondering it or if I was just in for a pile of whole new questions. Trying to avoid his gaze I wandered my eyes randomly and my mouth dropped open with shock as I accidentally locked onto a far from fully grown but noticeable bulge in Luffy's shorts, "O-Oh!" I whipped my wide eyed stare away quickly but the image was branded into my mind; I thought back to earlier when I had woken him up coincidentally coming to eye level with his 'morning male problem', when he had told me to move away under the blanket in the crows nest last night, the slightly different noises of contentment he had made in the tub as I soaped his back earlier and the response my body had automatically given.

He clearly realised that my attention had came upon his current..issue..as his hand unsteadily crept over to cover it subconsciously, "I-I don't know why that's happening right now." He stammered and I picked out the beginnings of a blush sprinkled in his cheekbones which only made my own intensify triplefold, he puffed out his cheeks irritably, "I don't like it when you shout at me" he snapped his eyes away and suddenly neither of us had enough boring curtain or ceiling to look at, the urge to flee the room intensified but I felt more than a little guilty leaving the sexually immature captain behind especially as it was kind of my fault he was currently in such a current state.

I let out a deep, long sigh readying myself for the giant ton of embarrassing moments I was about to kind-of willingly getting myself into, cursing my good nature and why the hell either of these weird feelings were happening to us I reluctantly allowed the tension to leave my frame and I stood up hiding my hands behind my back so he couldn't see that I was worriedly wringing them, "Come on Luffy-kun, let's go to the Captains Room. I have some stuff I need to tell you" some stuff didn't even cover it. Maybe it was because my voice was calmer and my eyes had softened a little upon understanding he must feel as conflicted as I was but he reluctantly nodded before picking himself up to his feet and dusting his shirt off.

We were both quiet so the air was heavy with things soon to be voiced between us as we walked through the hallways, upon passing anyone on the way I flashed them a polite but brief smile before striding on like I was on a mission and the dawdling captain lagged behind but knew better than try to run and hide from me again, we didn't hold hands and he kept a more than polite distance anyway from me so different from how we were naively all over each other. When we finally reached our bedroom I waited by the door holding it open hoping I wasn't wearing a stony imposing kind of expression when he edged his way past me with a tentative glance like I was going to tear his head off with my teeth.

I closed it and padded by where he was stood in the middle of the room looking out of place and unsure of himself to sit down on my bed, this was going to be an uncomfortable conversation so I may as well get settled for it, "Luffy-Kun, I'm sorry but I've been keeping a secret from you" I looked down at my fingers dejectedly and muttered, "Do you remember earlier how you said how you felt frustrated and excited when I showed Brooke my...'swimming panties' , and I said you were probably just hungry?" He nodded and I took a steadying breath, "I sometimes feel like that too" my hand vaguely gestured down towards my nether regions like his had earlier "Sanji told me that's what happens when you're around someone you like" I tried to put on a doctorly tone like I wasn't totally humiliated at saying these kind of things aloud.

I gave him a moment to let that settle in, "Someone you like.." He repeated looking down at the carpet with an expression like he was trying to think very hard, "And you feel like that too?" I nodded feeling a little numb and light headed hardly feeling as though I couldn't believe I was really in this situation and wasn't dreaming, "That's great! I thought I was sick!" He threw his arms up happily into the air. I too startled by the boy's sudden change of enthusiasm to reply when he so suddenly blurted out a statement this utterly embarrassing with a huge grin plastered on his face - was that the same guy who had been acting all reserved for the last few hours up until just a second ago? Only Luffy could pull off a mood swing of this proportion like the bouncy rubber ball he was...I soon noticed his expression change to a slightly more serious one, "I've been feeling this weird thing ever since we took a bath together and I don't like it! Tell me how to get rid of it!"

His naively shouted words hit me with all of the force of a tsunami and sent me reeling in the complexities of what it meant as the pieces connected together and a very real pulse began tightening in my groin as I realised why we hadn't been able to hug or hang out together like usual.


	47. The Ann inquisition lll

**(A/N: Thanks to Princesa de la Luna for the PM expressing happiness about the new chapters posted on this fic.).**

* * *

While the words still reverberated inside my head, I was struggling to embrace the fact that I had just answered my own question and I hadn't even considered the possibility that he would be utterly unaware of the charms of the female body. Defeatedly I now had admit to myself that it was kind of in a way my own fault that he had been feeling confused around me - He hadn't been acting an idiot or angry with me, just overpowered by his previously dormant hormones so he had simply been avoiding whatever...aroused the issue. But thinking about that really didn't help with the predicament that I now found myself in and it made me feel further irritated that I had carelessly thrown the both of us into this situation with my stupidly blossoming body...thinking of that I rose my knees up to my chin and wrapped my arms around them to self-consciously conceal my chest, "I-it's kind of hard to tell you how-" I started quietly stuttering helplessly as my face painted crimson and I dipped my head to hid my scalding face behind my knees,

Through the crack in my knees I could see him looking at me in confusion, "But it's making my heart beat fast and I'm can't to think. I've never felt so not in control before " he complained and I felt my embarrassment intensify - maybe I shouldn't have been the one to have this talk with him even if I had been the one to elicit the libido response; his face reflected a hint of frustration.

Momentarily I was awfully busy with my own thoughts, "You've really never ever had this feeling before?" I had a selective interest in what I had just heard, was he serious about never having been aroused before? He resolutely shook his head frowning probably wondering why I had asked him that as though it were of some importance. How was I ever going to successfully pull this off and make my way our of the room alive without exploding from humiliation? I really was less than in the mood of giving a sexual education lesson to what was supposed to be a grown young man. Somewhat embarrassed of the situation I tried to think of a way to lightly phrase my words without having to dive right into the heart of the matter, the more serious about this the more I'd probably freak him out, "I still can't tell you!" I clammed up sheepishly.

"I still don't get why not...?" Luffy miserably drawled in a despondent voice as though greatly distressed and gave me a distraught expression.

I sighed a little at the realisation that he was probably oblivious to an extent that was beyond belief, I pondered over how to go on about on my awkward explanations if I actually had to start from scratch, "I told you, it's difficult!" I moved so I was sitting cross-legged and settled my eyes down on the silvery-grey bedcover, "If you didn't know about any of this then why did you take a bath with me?" I asked suddenly with a slightly irritated voice.

Luffy tilted his head to the other side, his face crunched up contemplatively for a long moment, "Dunno" he then said simply and nodded his head resolutely with a determined grin as he decided that this answer what pretty accurate. I clenched my fists trying to swallow my embarrassment in order to try and explain to him what he couldn't figure out by himself but for some reason I felt oddly insulted by his reply, that made me cringe a little upon realising how much his answer had affected me. Even though I had known that he would say something like that, I felt an odd sense of disappointment loom within my suddenly hollow chest - I didn't know why I felt disappointed or what I might been hoping for him to say. But why? Wasn't that exactly the same answer that I had expected from my stupid captain? oblivious to the imminent danger and after mulling this over for another while he added, "I got jealous when you shared with Nami. We used to share as kids all the time"

My fists unclenched and I felt an almost comical feeling of resignation wash over me, this was just so absolutely thoroughly damn typically him. At least it cooled me down a little and I let out a long sigh worryingly dragging my fingers through my long crimson strands before tucking some behind my ear "Come here and sit down next to me Luffy-kun" I offered inclining my free hand towards him, I didn't want either of us to feel distanced during the atmosphere of the talk that we were having.

He glanced up at me before somewhat still warily walking over towards me, as he gingerly sat cross legged on the edge of the mattress I moved to lie on my side with my head supported on one hand so that there was more space for him feeling a little flustered despite it had been my idea.

"Also... I wanted to see you" I could now clearly see that he had gone a vivid shade of red by now and I felt my own blush intensify to purple as soon as I fully finally grasped the meaning of what he had just told me, "For some reason I had liked it when I kind of squeezed your chest a few days ago" I cringed in irritation at the memory and he shifted uncomfortably, I felt the mattress shift.

I'd never seen him blush so obviously or deeply before - or act so timid around me; without even realising it in a subconscious motion I reached out to take a hold of one of his hands in what I hoped would be a comforting way, "That's kind sweet of you, Luffy-kun" Somehow this whole thing didn't seem too bad anymore...I wondered when I had began feeling like that and felt shocked all over again.


	48. The Ann inquisition llll

**(A/N: On our way to steadily creep up to 13,500 views! I'd like to take a moment to say that every single watch, follow, favourite and review means a lot to me, thank you to those who have done so.).**

* * *

I hadn't the faintest idea why but the touch of my hand on his was a really pleasant feeling - not just on the contacting part of skin itself, but throughout my whole body. When I had reached out for him my stomach had done a little flip, which gave me a funny tingly sensation and I was somehow happy without being able to put my finger on why. I had felt anxious just a second ago and I hadn't been comfortable looking him in the eyes, but now...unpleasantly remembering the touchy, sensitive topic we were still discussing unease rose within me so I drew my hand back from his, letting my arms fall uselessly back to my sides with a loud sigh. At least now I knew why he had been so happy and remarked 'that he got to see my nude body again' a few hours earlier.

Luffy clumsily lunged to grab at my fingers and readjusted his grip before more gently guiding our entwining hands back to in the middle of between us, he turned his head and I saw a mix of nerves and courage in his dark round and overall earnest eyes as I felt the pressure of him firmly squeezing my hand. Was he trying to reassure me? I was more than just a little surprised when he grabbed it after avoiding me so diligently but the warmth it had provoked inside of me made me keep my hand in his. Strange, how my emotions kept conflicting between embarrassment and the calm his touch emanated, I finally glanced up to met his eyes from where he had been staring so he held my gaze firmly. He didn't even look flustered or embarrassed anymore and I could see that resolute determination he usually held whenever he had to stand up to a crisis, the same determination I had always admired so much in him.

A question that had been bubbling in my mind forced itself onto my tongue trying to pry itself between my lips, "Luffy-kun?" I muttered quietly, he gave me a firm hum of acknowledgement in response still holding my hands as well as my gaze, "Y-you said you...you like to see me, r-right?"

"Un." he replied as though I'd guessed his favourite colour correctly, I should have been used to his nonchalant replies but his easy answer still made heat rise to my cheeks, my breath began to hitch as my heart beat erratically.

"H-Have you ever thought a-about...or wanted to... T-touch me?" I could hardly believe that i had dared voice that aloud and for a moment wished I could take the words back, I felt heat coming back to my face and caught myself feeling a little upset as my stomach flipped unpleasantly when his expression didn't change.

"Dunno. I haven't thought about that yet." It was only a second later after he replied that his face painted into a bright pink and his round ink hued eyes widened just a little as he must have just thought about this suggestion right now, I felt a little better and something in my chest like hope eased itself free like a bird waking up and ruffling its feathers; but embarrassed that I had now accidentally put an entirely new notion in his mind he hadn't been aware of previously.

"Luffy-kun?" I pouted a little anxiously worried that from his fiercely concentrating expression his head might explode, "Y-you don't have to answer that" I averted my eyes a second after I saw something click into place as his mind registered something.

"I'dunno. Mnm..maybe.." He had renewed interest fuelling a spark of curiosity in his gaze as he regarded me inquisitively cocking his head to one side so the longer black strands of his hair fluttered, "Kind of, yeah. How did you know that?"

"B-Because I feel it too, and Nami told me. Plus growing up in a bar I sometimes overheard stuff," I tried to resume my stuttering getting a little better as I recited what I had found out about the delicate matter, "You feel this way when you look at a girl, that's why Sanji acts like such a baka around them all of the time" I hoped that had explained it succinctly enough but he now looked confused. I felt a little taken aback and was unsure of how to explain it further, "And girls feel this way when they look at a boy they like" I attempted to conclude.

"It only happens with you" he explained with the patience and tone of voice one uses on the severely mentally disabled, now looking at me like I was the stupid one who didn't know anything. I was startled. Did that mean... that for him there might be more to this than simple teenage hormones and their resulting curiosity in the female form? Although my mind was hesitant to accept the idea my mind flooded with a thousand thoughts and somewhere within the resulting disorderly mess floated the pale but lingering half formed inclination that just maybe I wasn't entirely adverse to the idea.

"A-are you sure that you dislike the feeling?" I ventured shyly hardly daring to keep peeking up at him from the protective strands of lava coloured hair shielding and framing my face, my heart was beating to fast it was almost painful and a strange tightness constricted my chest as I waited for his answer and the time drew on painfully as he considered his answer. The seconds excruciatingly trickled on into what may have been minutes or just been nervous imagination.

It was well known that Luffy wasn't a man of large words but every doubt was lifted from my constrained mind to leave only warm reassurance when he eventually answered, "I-I'm not sure anymore"


	49. The Ann inquisition lllll - Only for you

**(A/N: My apologies to WolfGunn1331 for keeping you in suspense, here is the next chapter! Thanks to you and I'm-a-barbie-gurl, I dedicate this to you for sticking with this fic.). **

* * *

The tall bedroom window showcased a clear cut view of the night sky shining white-grey foam on the ink coloured waves, the moon and sprinkle of stars indicated it was at an hour where most would be asleep but there were still two awake to appreciate it from where they shyly now sat cross-legged facing each other directly hand in hand on the silvery bedspread glimmering like treasure beneath them. As it was, both had their fervent eyes fixed upon each other without sparing a glance to the elegant picturesque scene outside but perhaps the magic of it wore on them a little as the wavering amber lamp light cast odd dancing shadows across their oddly serious faces.

I finally broke eye contact with him from where we had been silently drinking in each others curious but hesitant gaze and hoped the dim light wouldn't pick up the ghost of a blush feathering its way across my collarbones, "L-Luffy-kun" I stuttered finally pulling my fingers away from his, either my voice or the action broke the peaceful feeling that had been cocooning the room and the temperature between us seemed to rise a little more as I managed to choke out past my embarrassment, "I-If you touch me, you'll feel better" I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as I felt my cheeks flare up, how had I ever gathered the confidence to say that aloud? Up until a few hours ago I was pretty sure I would never string a sentence like that together and voice it openly in my life.

He grinned gratefully and I blushed at his eagerness, "Huh? wah, really? Great!" I was surprised so my eyes opened back up with the shock when after a moment of hesitation he went straight for my hands, that wasn't what I had had in mind but I couldn't help but allow the beginnings of a shy smile creep into the corners of my mouth at how unintentionally sweet it had been; I gave him a moment to adjust to the idea and then squeezed his fingers in a by now familiar manner before gently guiding them towards me slowly, my hands shook as I placed his upon my hips gently as though in a Jango trance, our eyes watched as I dragged them lightly up my sides and my body shivered as a result even though I was wearing my vest. I felt him stiffen thinking he had done something wrong, "Mn?" His eyes reflected conflicting curious bemusement and a little selfish defiance that he didn't want to necessarily give up yet - the latter surprised and emboldened me.

"Y-You can touch anywhere on me" alright, so I still wasn't confident enough to be able to speak without sounding like I was standing on the rocking deck during bad weather. He gave me a nod of comprehension and I felt hands abandon my guidance to roam my body freely and curiously, each stroke left a line of searing fire behind that rose to build up the flames gathering in a burning pyre between my legs. Pleasant shivers went through my skin as he ran his fingers upwards along my waist and sides before resting his hands just above my chest, probably feeling my embarrassingly obvious erratic heartbeat. He looked up at me again probably worried by how I was quivering and I sent him what I hoped would be a reassuring smile, I was somewhat distracted by the feelings he was stirring inside of me with his touch, "I-it's okay" his eyes reflected relief.

A few moments later the boy moved further down hesitantly until he finally felt my encased breasts through the thin material which had been pretty much more or less straining to be held by him like they had a force and will of their own. He was soon kneading them with subdued caution, all the while sending an odd burning stimulating sensation through my whole body without even being aware of it, I felt myself grow oddly impatient at the touch like I wanted more, but I wasn't even sure of what 'more' was or what it would entail, "Ajapa! It's so soft!" the pirate exclaimed in awe, all timidity vanishing with his huge smile as he gave himself over to his natural instinct of loving to explore new territory - as it where, "Like mochi!"

"Ah!" I felt my face explode into heat, hearing such statement stirred up an incredible amount of embarrassment inside me almost rendering the fact that he was now more unreservedly fondling my covered breasts insignificant, "H-hey Luffy-kun?" I pinned my eyes down in the bedspread and refused to look at anywhere but that, my tightly drawn soft voice betrayed my frayed nerves.

"Hm." His hands paused in what they had been doing, possibly because of how shy I looked right now avoiding his gaze and acting like I had some momentous task to ask of him, "What?" His hands dropped back to his sides, I felt the loss of them acutely as my racing heart immediately began to slow and cool air washed over the skin still lingering with tingles from his touch.

"I-is it okay if I touch you?" I asked soft as a breath so quietly I was sure I would have to repeat myself.

"Hm, yeah" he said as though he didn't have to consider the answer. For once I didn't hesitate to much in following his naive or eager compliance swiftly sliding the strap of the straw hat hanging from his neck over his head and placed the treasured item beside the bed with a great deal more delicacy and respect than I had shown to it in the aquarium bar earlier. With the hat out of the way I finally started undoing the buttons that kept red cloth in place to hang loosely from his upper body with nervously shaking fingers, while his eyes followed my trembling hands.

When the last button was opened I reached up and slid it from his shoulders, softly running my hands down his arms in the process and feeling him shiver lightly at my touch just like I had been earlier when he was moving his hands over me. Did that mean that he was enjoying this? His loose lidded half closed glazed eyes and slightly parted lips indicated such. I didn't even spare the red fabric a look when I pushed it aside away from us across the mattress, my awed pitch eyes huge and round as they glued to the toned bur scarred chest before me.

Faced with that my passionate fervour diminished a little as my eyes drew across it and he flinched like he felt the pain of the wound fresh all over again, "It makes me hurt Luffy-kun" I spoke firmly with strength for the first time in a few hours spent in his company, my hand rose to cover my chest that was suddenly painfully tight and horrible compared to his contrastingly pleasant touch a moment earlier, "That someone did this to you" he opened his mouth to reply but I cut him off continuing, "I want to heal all your scars Luffy-kun.." We both blushed a little as my voice accidentally came out much more seductive than I had intended it to and upon noticing the others reaction we both collapsed into nervous giggles. Soon it had developed into full fledged laughter which eased some of my spirits and the anxiety stiffening my shoulders a little, by the end of it we were just two friends once more on just another adventure but just between the two of us and I felt much better and...curious.

There was a heavy silence full of unvoiced intent as I moved both my hands to run my fingers light as a moths wing over his abs and chest enjoying the firmness of muscle underneath my hands in disbelief that I was actually touching them, he jumped slightly at the unexpected sensation of me experimentally brushing over his sensation sides and nipples wondering how it would affect him and his obvious reaction stirred something weird inside my stomach as well. I was unsure of what to do but just enjoyed being able to touch the different areas of his skin as my palms skimmed over the planes of his collarbones and the firm chords of muscle in his neck I used one hand to carefully brush away a strand of the silken black hair I so admired and longed to touch, my fingers grazed down the back of his ear and he flinched so instead I moved them to trace along his jawbone; the pads shook as I gingerly touched his lips contemplatively before finally receding back, "Nhm...Ann-naka?" I knew he was asking me why I had stopped.

"Mn...ah, Luffy-kun..." I agitatedly knotted my fingers together in my lap focusing on them instead of him because I didn't want to see his expression if he turned me down, my body felt hot all over like I was experiencing a heat wave underneath my skin "I-is it okay if I...kiss you?" I asked not even sure if he would really know what I meant by that.

"Hm?" He looked at me as if I'd asked him to pass the potatoes, "Yeah." I hadn't been expecting that so for a second I was stumped as to what to do next, having never kissed somebody before like this I wasn't sure of exactly what to do but knowing that he would be even more clueless than me I placed one hand on his shoulder to lean in and press my mouth onto his. I felt him first tense, then relax at the feel of the kiss; I was surprised but enjoyed how soft his petal shaped lips were, much softer than I would have expected from a rubber guy who was exposed to the raw climate of the sea every day, but he still had a hint of salt I found that I enjoyed. I was too inexperienced to be passionate so for a few moments we both kept our mouths gently still barely touching too unknowing on how to reciprocate or continue, wondering if I could taste him better if I used my tongue I ran them over his lower lip delicately and accidentally slid into his mouth when his lips parted in surprise.

"Nha!" We felt the exhale of each others surprise as I experimentally nervously probed my tongue against the border of his teeth before going in deeper to gently tease against his, our clumsy movements spoke of our inexperience but the fact he responded at all I took as a good thing, I was surprised when it only took him a minute to adapt and easily take the lead over me. I wondered if this was a case of when the naive ink haired teens instincts of being a fast learner kicked in as I spontaneously accepted and wrapped my arms around his neck hoping it would bring the two of us closer, my heart was beating so hard I was sure he would hear or feel the pulse of it against his chest, through my wrists against his neck or where our tongues intwined. Naively seeking more of him I turned my head to one side demanding greater access and our noses gently banged together, I blushed and we giggled in unison; the moment gave me a second to clear my head somewhat.

The intense fervour that overtook us both scared me a little with its potency so that I had to draw back after a not too short while, I felt a pair of slim rubbery arms stretch around my neck immediately hinting to me that he didn't quite agree with breaking our kiss just yet but he wasn't sure of how to ask me to continue, "This feels good. Why are we stopping?" His strident whiny complain like a kid who had just had his candy taken from him confirmed my hunch. He leaned forwards to clumsily peck his lips against mine or rather smudge them against my mouth before dragging the back of his hand across his mouth, "You taste yummy Ann-naka" I felt my cheeks scald purple with embarrassment at how straightforward he could be with saying stuff like this, I'd never get used to it, he was frowning as though remembering something before his face creased into a smile and he punched his curled fist into open palm upon recollecting it, "Good like that time I sipped your drink. Hm, so that's why it was sweeter than anything Sanji's ever made" he pondered nodding his head slightly as he concluded.

I couldn't have been more embarrassed but something else also entered the mire of my thoughts, a protective jealous and almost possessive feeling as I drew my eyes slowly up to his blinking through the web of thick lashes and shyness, "I-is it okay is I only learn this stuff with you?"

He looked at me like he hadn't even considered the idea and I flushed feeling stupid all over again, "Hm, saa" he nodded.

From this moment onwards..

We drifted back together as though magnetised and our noses clashed together again, through sweet sheepish giggles our lips found each others again.


	50. The morning we face together

**(A/N: Just over 14,000 views! If I might add a personal touch to my response to this: amazeballs. Thanks to WolfGunn1331 for adding me to your favourite authors list; also to Diclonious57 and to Princesa de la Luna for reviewing.). **

* * *

My first dull half-formed thought as the early morning rays hit my closed lids to lift me from sleep was that I was immensely surprised I had even managed to drop off in the first place after last nights events, the second more strident issue pressing at my mind was that I could feel the even soft gasps of breath shifting my ruby fringe and my arms were pinioned uncomfortably to my sides by what felt like a resisting warm rubber band. Again I wondered how the hell I had managed to ever fall asleep in such a contorted forced position with so many broken thoughts churning endlessly in my head; I struggled to attempt shimmying free to no avail and it became quickly apparent all resistance was futile, assured of that now I turned my attention instead to the source of all of my discomfort, Luffy sleeping less than soundlessly but deeply beside me. He was shirtless but mercifully my vest gave at least a little barrier between us, I don't think that I could have taken the sensation of his skin flush against mine. I sheepishly peered up at him through the untidy strands of my hair glad I had woken up first so I could take a few seconds to improve my appearance that I never usually overly worried about apart from bathing, brushing my teeth and hair; I looked at him as I thought back to last night and the kiss that had started with hormonal curiosity and took place all entirely without a proposal.

I stifled a little giggle as I looked at his peaceful face, that was so typically him; his face had lost its youthful roundness and his hair was just a longer, brushing into his eyes, his eyelashes were as long as my little fingernail and cast a soft shadow underneath them...He wasn't the skinny, snot nosed runt with an arrogance stronger than his 'punch like a pistol' from three years ago...he was...a man. I was really, truly here...I had woken up in the arms of the boy I had grown up with whom Papa respected so much that he had sent me to fight beside him. I would have pinched myself to see if I was dreaming but I couldn't move an inch.

The chuckle diminished as the beginnings of worry gnawed at my chest irritably, the thought had struck me that I was largely unaware of where I stood with the young captain - despite his initial promise, calling me his Kanojo after I told him what it meant, saying that he only had 'those sort of urges' for me and agreeing that we'd only learn to do 'that kind of stuff together'...it irritated me further because if this odd, nauseating hadn't been bothering me I would have laid there peacefully in happy awe that last night could not have been a dream because upon waking up here he still was.

I tugged on one arm as hard as I could and eventually managed to lift it free, it was a little numb and tingles ran along the skin - I could even see pink marks ringing the limb from where he had pinioned it against my side. I gently traced the three stitched scar under his eye remembering how he had gotten it: the plank brained seven year old had desperately wanted my papa to take him on his adventure but of course he refused; and tired of being taken lightly, he stood on Papa's' ship's figurehead with a dagger in his hand and cried out that he will show them how tough he is. He stabbed the bottem of his right eye, thinking foolishly that it would get my Papa to take him seriously but of course only earned his anger. Papa hated when Luffy got hurt...I thought with a small gentle smile and blossoming warmth in my chest as I gave him a mischievous prod in the cheek with one finger.

A few more and after a protesting noisy grumble the snake like limb constricting me eased a little and his brow furrowed into that frown it always did upon waking up, his black olive eyes slowly opened and at such close proximity I could differentiate the shades of hue changing as he noticed me and woke up noticeably as a result, he let out a puppy like whine from the back of his throat and leisurely stretched his body so that it accidentally grazed against the front of mine; I flinched and he obviously felt it due to the lack of distance between us, "G-good morning" I stammered feeling my face redden already, I tilted it to hide my cheeks not able to do able to do anything else to conceal it.

He stared at me intensely without blinking for a long second before dipping his head down, "Wah?" I thought he was going to peer into my face and instinctively rose my hand so it rested onto his cheek accidentally as his slightly dry lips grazed mine. The morning kiss was smooth and supple as a Fishman in water as my mouth gradually moistened his, nowhere near as clumsy as last night it was clear we were both getting accustomed to the fit of each others lips and I would have enjoyed it further but I broke away with the earlier thought still lingering and took my fingers away from his jaw.

"Oi" I breathed gently to get his attention as he instinctively tried to close the distance between our mouths again, I was half-shocked he had such thoughts in mind so soon after waking up but then remembered that certain factor guys had that made them...act kind of different immediately in the morning. He blinked a couple of times with a slightly irritated pout that I had to admit was cute, "Luffy-kun, I have to ask you something." I locked eyes with him so he would know I was absolutely serious and to get his undivided attention, "When you promised you'd come back to Foosha and marry me when you became King of the Pirates...I-It wasn't a lie was it?" As soon as I had finished I shyly averted my gaze too nervous for his answer to look at him.

He made a humming noise for a moment - but it wasn't a thoughtful one, I glanced back up to see he was wearing what seemed to be a slightly disappointed expression "No" that frown deepened but a new deterred resolution familiar to last night sprang into his eyes, "We don't lie to each other Ann-naka" he said his usual solemn matter-of-fact 'everybody knows that dummy' tone that was sometimes so unexpectedly sweet. I must have still looked doubtful because he unwound one of his arms from where it had been wrapped around my shoulders wedging my armpits closed and pushing my breasts together, he rummaged on the floor by the side of my bed for a moment before bringing up the straw hat, "I swear on this straw hat of mine"

Knowing how much this precious sacred item meant to him made me treasure his true words even more as they elicited champagne bubbles of joy in my chest which burst through my throat into laughter, "Dahahah, it's Papa's hat Luffy-kun" I gave him a soft grin and in response he gave that typical gum-showing-give-it-his-all beam, my giggles died,and I shuffled uncomfortably upon speaking in a noticeably quieter and more anxious voice, "...D-does that mean you love me?"

He took a second to consider what I was asking with a troubled look of concentration as he dropped the hat back onto the floor and used his newly free hand to itch the back of his neck in deep thought, "Nm, I'unno I guess so"

I couldn't help but still be doubtful given he didn't know the true meaning behind half of the stuff he said which always got him into random situations and that same half a brain normally got him out of it with the help of his fists, but this wasn't a fight that could be won with physical force - or so I thought, "Love is like...when somebody is on your mind all the time...and you enjoy spending time with them" I described shyly putting it in a way he would understand, "And when you're not with them you feel kind of weird like you're lonely or miss them" I recited much of what Sanji had told me yesterday but missed out the weird stuff he had said about wedding bells and fireworks exploding.

Again he took a moment to absorb all that I had told him and the rubbing hand moved to run through his hair so it stuck upright at an odd angle, "Oh, okay" he concluded after a moment, "I love you" the three simple words were spoken so simply it took a moment for them to sink in but when they did my stomach had a warm fuzzy feeling like my intestines had been covered in velvet.

My eyes widened at first but how easily he had made the quick decision kind of made me believe that he still didn't understand the weight that word especially in particular carried, with that my eyes turned a darker shade of black and drew melancholy "I-I don't believe we're talking about the same kind of love..." I undecidedly stuttered blinking sheepishly.

His eyelashes fluttered a few times as he tried to process what I was saying, was that confusion or irritation that I didn't believe him making him frown so deeply? "What do you mean?" His thin eyebrows drew down low to hood his bemused eyes, "Love is love right?"

I used my free hand to grab him by the hair a little rougher than usual with the need to silently urge him to...I don't know...get it! In my frustration I pushed the back of his head down and pressed my lips fully against his urgently as my fingers raked through the silky black strands, he made a surprised sound and our eyes drifted shut as I nuzzled the tip of my tongue shyly along the crack of his mouth to ask for entrance, upon it gained I wrestled with the lithe supple appendage hotly for a few seconds before I broke it, we were both panting and my face was hot as my chest heaved for air, "That's the kind of love I'm talking about" I said when I had caught my breath back and my lightly quivering hand dropped back to my side.

"Hm," he moved his free hand from where during the heated moment it had grazed over my shoulder, neck and jaw deliciously gentle but unsure of where to touch; to under his chin contemplatively. To say that I was disappointed and more than a little irritated would be a vast understatement, I kiss him and that's his reaction? Was last night a dream after all? Although I knew that couldn't be true even the half-formed guess of it had my eyes suddenly burning and before I knew it tears where streaming down my cheeks as my chest began to feel burning and constricted all at once.

"Wah!" He squawked in shock at the sudden emotional outburst before sliding his arm easily over my shoulder "What's wrong Ann-naka?!" When I bent my head and he followed to show I couldn't hide from him I pinned my eyes downwards resolutely so he couldn't meet them, through my bleary tears a certain morning issue made itself painfully apparent,

During the course of the night where the sleeping rubber man had used his dexterous stretching abilities to pin us together front to front with both arms that went around my upper body portion, and that had been at the forefront of my attention insofar aside from my own whirlpool of emotions and thoughts; the ringing alarm bell that guys were kind of, well..you know, in the morning had crossed my mind when he kissed me earlier as a good morning, but with our legs tangled together a certain problem hadn't 'rose' until I had chanced to look down. And there was absolutely, definitely no unseeing that, "Eek!" I squeaked as my face instantly went from cream to beetroot.


	51. The jeopardous convexedness

**(A/N: Just over 14,500 views! Thanks to wingedwickedwitch for adding this fic to her favourites and alert list and for adding me to her favourite authors list. I dedicate this chapter to you.). **

* * *

The loose lipped shaggy dark haired teen regarded my furiously embarrassed expression with considerable bemusement as he cocked his head to one side, "Gn, wha?" He stuck a finger into his ear and wriggled it a few times before taking it back out as though to dislodge the ringing echoes of my surprised half-scream, his eyes followed mine down and he gave a sheepish chuckle using his free hand to ashamedly itch the back of his neck upon noticing what had awed me so.

I blinked a couple of times through the filtering screen of the red strands falling into my eyes like a crimson overhang of silk and after considerable pause did my best to stifle my shock, sharing a room with a guy I would have to get used to this sort of thing I suppose, and even though I'd run into this particular issue with him a few times before now I still felt as hot as if I'd been dipped naked into boiling water every time it came up - literally. I shuffled my shoulders in what I hoped seemed like a nonchalant shrug, "Nothing, I guess I was just surprised you can get so hard when you're a rubber man..." I remarked coyly demurely fluttering my eyelashes after finally managing to pry my eyes away from the intimidating but impressive sight of the hard thick ridge of his full erection, seeing it gave me all of the embarrassment as earlier but a strange new feeling also accompanied it almost like I wanted to touch it, I offered a suggestion that meant I could move away from it as soon as possible not understanding why my hands ached to take it out of his jeans so much, "N-now you're awake shall we go get some breakfast?" I stuttered shyly.

"Yeah, I'm hungry" he agreed with a large smile spreading across his lightly tanned face, I waited a second or two for him to begin moving his arms so that I would be then able to shift my body which was still pressed unbearably tightly up against his chest and when he didn't do so tried to shimmy to budge a little which proved as futile as my haki against him. In one swift lithe movement he had span me from where we had been side to side facing each other so that I was pinned down on my back crushed down beneath his weight with one tentacle like limb still curled around my upper half to keep me effectively trapped.

I let out an even more strident squeak than earlier as my heart began to beat as fast and noticeable as a woman running in a pair of high heels down a polished laminate floor, the new position pressed my breasts up against his defined but scarred pectorals so that they rose into enticing mounds obviously noticeable above the low hem of my vest, "L-L-Luffy-kun!" I stammered actually wondering for a split second if he had protected me from an attack, but then he adjusted his weight so that it was slightly more comfortable against me by leaning most of it on his free arm he raised up by the side of my face.

My long crimson hair made a carpet for us as my shocked eyes and open mouth took in his small but definitively smug grin that showed a razor flash of his teeth, "This is punishment for keeping a secret from me..." He pressed the smile against my neck so that my erratic pulse pulsated against his lips and I let out a very different but still startled noise as heat licked deliciously up between my thighs under my skin.

"Wha- what secret?!" I half-gasped trying to use my one arm to shove him off me and create a little more space between us, it was becoming to and very difficult to think like it had been last night when we kissed again.

He cut me off as I tried to talk again by clumsily kissing me with such fervour our teeth clinked and lightly grazed together, I opened my mouth instinctively at the contact and his tongue immediately invaded to plunder the treasure within, "You told me.." He admonished me in a abruptly serious tone as I panted for air greedily despite each gasp pushed my chest up against his, "..the last time I felt like this it was because I was hungry.." The deep and unexpectedly mature tenor reverberated deep inside of me and something like a bow string snapped between my legs in response, "But..you knew I wanted this" his openly ravenous eyes roved over me as though to gesture to whatever 'this' was.

A strange and uncomfortable heat accompanied by a spreading moisture was becoming increasingly apparent down below and humiliated he would notice somehow I agitatedly shuffled my waist a little to try and erase the strange feeling, my groin accidentally connected with his in an coincidental but vivid rush of sudden fire like I had eaten a firework "Ah!" The noise tore from our mouths in harmony and a moment later he experimentally hesitantly pushed his hips to grind against mine with a look of blossoming relief as I blushed underneath him, "L-Luffy-kun!" I half-shouted as though I wanted him to stop yet that particular word never left my mouth because even though I didn't understand this new feeling it definitely didn't feel like I wanted to stop yet; he built up the pace gradually sometimes accidentally darting to sensitive spots without a warning, making me jump at the unexpected intensity and twist with a breathy moan but seemed somewhat conscious of not putting his entire weight onto my almost straddled waist - still though I could feel the almost but not penetration of the straining erection kept at bay by only an inch or two of our clothing.

"I can't stop it, it feels so good!" he explained with a dumb-struck round eyes above his lightly pink nose, "I don't know why!" I closed my eyes shut tightly feeling my cheeks rise in redness even faster as he rested his forehead against mine; I couldn't stop him when he said something like that. I gingerly lifted up my hips to meet his as he made the motion down and we gasped in unison as the delicious friction gave us both an electrifying sensation firing from the spot through our bodies, minutes later the urgent bucking and rubbing of hips became almost instinctive as we both applied more pressure with unfettered startled groans getting more and more desperate moans from our shivering bodies nearing their limit.

"Mn...Luffy-kun" I softly moaned breathlessly opening my eyes to see his also black ones centimetres away from mine with such night pool deep intensity I had to close mine again from embarrassment at the intimate proximity, the warmth building up between my legs blurred my mind at the edges as my skin few feverishly hot and I couldn't get enough air fast enough; but it gradually became apparent the unbearable urge to do hell knows what was slowly becoming less tormenting and unbelievably actually desirable.

"Uhn~ ah, Ann-naka...I...need..something~!" He cried frustratedly as though he was on the verge of tearing out his hair and if I hadn't been so utterly swept away in the passion of the moment I would have giggled - It was a private joke of the other Straw Hat's that Luffy was more or less asexual but.. Well, judging from the imposingly stiff and prominently hard member poking my stomach at the moment, it seemed that the joke was on them after all.

There was a sudden rapping of somebody knocking at the door, we both looked up at the same time to the sound of Usopp's enquiry "Are you awake? Breakfast!" Upon trying the closed door and finding it unlocked he began to turn the knob to open it - noticing it move I quickly pushed the unaware teen ungraciously onto the floor where he laid there abruptly with a loud squawk. The door opened to the sight of me sat sweating lightly in bed looking red faced and sheepish and him angrily rubbing his head with a frown as he peered up at me,

"Ow! Ann-chan what was that for!?" He complained loudly and I wished he'd shut up and stay down as I put on what I fervently wished would be a guileless smile.

"Oh, you're up?" The long nosed sniper happily smiled naively as he noticed us and I blushed purple thinking he meant Luffy's current trouser state and a sweat drop ran down my neck before I realised he just meant that we were already awake and breathed a sigh of relief.

"We'll be right there" I obediently agreed nodding rapidly all but telling him to leave as I wanted him out as soon as possible. It worked as he gave a thumbs up and retreated closing the door behind him, when it did all the energy left my body at once and with a anguished groan I laid back on the mattress like I already wanted today to be over.

"Why did you push me?" the offended teen popped his head up over the side of the bed from where he had sprawled when he landed, he had blown out his cheeks like an insulted puffer-fish.

"So he didn't see us" I adjusted my arms so that my head was pillowed upon them turned towards him and gave him a small smile at how cute he looked when he didn't even mean to be which he didn't return.

"Why couldn't he see us?" He asked frowning pressing an issue he clearly didn't understand; I sighed a little but knew the moment we had kissed that I would have this and many other awkward things to explain at some point even though I had hardly any answers for him.

"Just because" I couldn't explain it to him, the words wouldn't form. Why couldn't he, exactly? Something just told me it wouldn't be a good idea if everybody knew. This was something private to do behind closed doors right? But I was also conflicted as I knew it was important to not lie to your nakama and I was honest to a fault as a rule.

"Why because...?" He insisted again and I moved one arm to lift my arm across and touch him on the tip of his nose with one pointed finger, he flinched slightly and went cross-eyed to look at it as I drew my hand away.

"Just...because! So don't tell anybody ok?" I wanted to make sure that the first thing he wouldn't do wasn't to be him running in telling everybody with his usual naivety and locked eyes with him.

"But everybody knows about Nami and Sanji-" he persisted his voice now rising to an incessant whine like he was being denied something edible. I picked myself up from the bed rolling my eyes as I put on my bikini expertly under my vest and shorts without having to remove the clothing first - it took a second and my legs and arms flailed doing right angles as I did so, but with this new awaits between us I was more self- conscious of my body than ever,

"That doesn't mean that you can-!" I raked my fingers through my hair to tidy it and with a sigh he finally picked himself up from the floor to start getting himself dressed.

"...and Zoro and Robin..." He muttered quietly as though almost to himself, listing the names of the couples on his fingers, to be honest I was a little surprised he had figured something like that out.

"Well it's a small boat so people are going to find out eventually, so just let them discover it on their own and don't do anything weird ok?" I concluded in my best 'we are ending this conversation now' voice as I slipped my feet into my sandals and begin to look forward to the prospect of breakfast. Huh? So I evidently felt hungry again today. Did that mean I was feeling better?

"Weird?" He mimicked asking what he could possibly do or say that could be considered such, if I had been as bad-tempered as the fiery haired navigator I might have punched him.

I let out a huge groan and raised my jet eyes to the heavens seeking redemption in the form of the ground swallowing me whole "Come on" I linked my arm through his to tug on it impatiently.


	52. The catechisening breakfast

**(A/N: Over 15,000 views! An amount I never expected. My gratitude goes out to KatherineSnow for adding this fic to her favourites list and to sre16animelover for adding it to their favourite and alert subscriptions.).**

* * *

I was seated at my usual chair between the rubber headed captain and auburn haired navigator, the latter was reading the newspaper and using the slim white fingers of her other hand to rummage idly through the Mikan fruit salad her partner had slid in front of her moments before. The newspaper must been delivered earlier by the News Coo when I was still in my room, Robin was also eating her grape and eggplant salad in a similar manner as she conversed with the diminutive reindeer doctor and the aquamarine half metal shipwright listened sipping a big bottle of cola.

"Good morning Ann" the shaggy blonde haired cook dejectedly took his time walking over instead of speedily dancing across like he would have done any other day, his voice was lacklustre and he avoided my eyes as he spoke. Today he wore a dark suit with a dark brown tie and mustard coloured shirt that contrasted well with his lighter hair and combed goatee "I made you an especially nourishing meal" he placed a strawberry and apple slices bedecked salad drizzled in vinegar on the table top in front of me pacing back away without a single unwanted compliment, I had to say the sight erred me a little so I flicked his love interest an inquiring look which she shook off,

She however seemed much more interested in the newspaper she propped up against a jug of juice "Your lip looks kind of puffy" she noticed narrowing her eyes to squint at my chin, I rose a hand self consciously to probe my mouth and noticed it did feel a little sore; I grabbed a stray spoon to check my reflection in it and blushed upon noticing it was still red from the chafing kiss of earlier, "Also, you were mentioned in here today" she skimmed the pages to find the right one as I cocked my head to one side curiously kind of glad I hadn't had to distract her from the earlier train of conversation myself.

"What does it say?" I asked as I craned my neck forwards to try and get a glimpse, I saw a copy of my wanted poster followed by two photographs, one was taken with a far scope lens and depicted the entire crew including myself stood on the Sunny's deck - it must have been taken when we were debating what to do about the current situation of three boats attacking us.

"Our most recent location..." She intoned in a disinterested voice as she scanned the lines she read aloud and I noticed the rest of the crew had fallen silent to listen, "That you're the latest member of our crew..." Her amber-autumn eyes lit up suddenly like a switch had been flicked on behind them, "And you have a new bounty!"

That elicited a little nervous excitement as I furrowed my brow to make out the new beli amount of 130,000,000 stamped under my name and epithet Knock Out Ann, my bounty had been an initial 118,000,000 due to my heritage to Papa - a fact that would always give people doubt regarding my intentions; the reason I had been secreted on Foosha throughout my entire childhood so none would know of my birth, which was brought upon the world in the dramatic manner he had asked of me. Geez, I'd never make a big flashy scene like kidnapping an entire luxury fleet cruiser of marines usually - it was much more my style to travel furtively sneaking around so I'd attract as little attention as possible, a habit picked up from a life hiding my heritage, "130,000,000" I read aloud before giving a pondering hum - just for joining the Straw Hats? I suppose I did do a number on the marines we ran into yesterday... "Does it say if the world government has decided on taking any action?" I quizzed her worriedly in an anxious voice not wanting to elicit any additional trouble for them, she shook her head but there was no reassuring look in her eyes,

"Well done Ann-suki!" Luffy clapped me on the back but I was distracted by the second photo in the newspaper, a close up which guessing by its blurry content had been a hasty shot of me and Luffy as he lifted me up to put me onto the Sunny's figurehead; though our figures were tiny with distance and smudged the fact we both wore wide smiles was evident. I found myself feeling a little happy as I looked at it, we looked really close...

"How do you have 10,000,000 more than me?!" Zoro abruptly stood up with such force he knocked his sake mug over so its contents spilled, that coupled with the fact he had never rose his voice so loud towards me before had me shrinking diminutively in my seat with a shocked squeak.

"It's substantially more than mine, too" the long dark haired woman placed her elbow on the table to place her hand in her chin and gently smile at me with an evaluating stare, I felt my cheeks flare redder. She placed her other hand on the swordsman's arm who stubbornly took his seat again angrily throwing himself back into it under her cool, quick glance muttering about how he was going to get me in training later.

"It's also more than mine" "Mine too, I'll make no bones about it! Yohohoh!" a few more voices spoke up around the table as I fixated my eyes on my knees and shrank further down as they all began to give me incredulous stares.

"I only have 50!" Chopper wailed pressing his hooves up to cover his face.

Beside him the long nosed sniper had much the same distraught expression, "H-how can such a tiny girl have such a bigger bounty than me?!" He clutched at his curly black hair as though he was considering tearing it out by the roots to vent his disbelief and shame. I would have taken offence at the short height remark any other day because it was a sure fire way to piss me off badly - one of the only insults that could, but I was feeling humbled by the bounty amount I wasn't sure I entirely deserved. Still, I shrugged it off - to be honest it really didn't matter to me, it was just a bunch of numbers after all...That happened to be of an amount I'd probably never earn if I had worked behind a bar my entire life...

"G-gomenasai, I don't want to be of any nuisance to any of you" I felt sweat drip down my neck as I stood up and bowed politely already beginning to sniffle a little at the thought of being kicked out because of all the baggage that came with me, "If you'd like me to leave then..." There was a chorus of groans before the captains hand grabbed my wrist to tug me back down into my seat and the navigator rolled her eyes good humouredly at me.

"Pft! Whatever!" She flapped her hand like I was getting worked up in a big emotional fuss over nothing and suddenly I remembered how after the storm yesterday her captain had told me that I had to start relying on them more - with that in mind I gave a hesitant nod and she showed a relieved smile in response.

"Shut up! We've already been over this, you're one of us now!" Usopp, Frankie and Chopper all crowded in and suddenly there was a wall of people patting me companionably on the head or shoulder.

"Once you're in, you're in" the comment earned many resolved nods that had happy tears streaming down my cheeks which stopped from shock as I felt a slim fingered but strong hand grope my ass in the melee, under the pretence of accepting more good natured friendly physical contact I grabbed the hand before it could stealthily sneak away and came face to face with the lightly blushing sheepish captain. I dropped his hand in shock before anyone else could discern what had just happened - I knew fully well just how observant Robin could be and how savvy the navigator was with such matters - and vowed to pay him back for it later. Still though it hadn't left a bad taste in my mouth, completely the opposite in fact - my heart was now pounding as though I had found the touch exciting somehow.

Minutes passed without much more stimulant as we resumed eating until there was a loud sigh, "Just rice again?" Usopp complained pushing his plate away petulantly and folded his arms across his chest, Chopper sent him a look like he'd rather his crew member eat at least a little something.

"We're low on food so don't act so ungrateful" Sanji snapped at him before going back to the kitchen unit side of the room, I took advantage of it to stealthily sneak a few strawberries across the table which the sharpshooter eagerly accepted with quiet but expressed thanks.

"It makes sense that if any marines survived yesterday they'd crawl to the nearest village." Nami folded up her newspaper and used it to swat at Frankie's hand stealthily creeping over to her plate, "So we should quickly check the land for natural resources, then travel to the next island to replenish" she paused to look outside of the portcullis to the morning rays of sun to gauge the time before continuing, "We don't want to be on land for more than an hour or two and some of us need to stay behind in case more turn up in response to the newspaper"

"Word sure got out fast" Brooke commented idly as he took a sip of tea before his eye sockets closed, evidently his favourite tea bags had been ruined and he didn't prefer this brand as much. What he had said had made me wonder if Papa and Mama had read the newspaper yet, and what they thought of it. I hoped they would be proud of me and was sure it would gladden their hearts to see me safe, and Papa would know I was with Luffy as he wanted me to be.

"Sanji, Chopper, Ann. Get ready to hit the shore after you've finished eating" I looked up from where I had been dissecting a lettuce leaf in surprise, the cook and doctor both had extensive knowledge on herbs and what not to eat which of course made perfect sense for them to go and explore, but me? I only knew what was poisonous or inedible in the East Blue for continents around the Red Line.

I hesitantly squeezed my eyes shut nervously before offering up what I hoped was a smile that wouldn't appear like I was challenging her decision, I had seen firsthand what her temper was like "A...Nami...are you sure I'd be of any help..?"

She shrugged nonchalantly before giving me a grin, "You look like the fresh air could do you some good" I happily smiled gratefully and nodded now understanding her decision, and thinking about it I supposed it would actually be nice to stretch my legs a little, "Zoro, go with them" she idly added before turning her attention to painting her fingernails.

"No way it's not like I'll find sake out there.." The forest hue haired samurai shot her an irritated look through his one black eye potently regardless of it just being the single orb.

"You shitty marimo you won't even collect the food I cook for you to eat! you'll just get lost anyway!" Sanji loudly exploded angrily curling his hands into fists before suddenly his irate manner cleared, "Hey wait!" He said as though he had just had a great idea, "Come with us and then we can leave you here forever!" The two of them began to butt foreheads fiery sparks sizzling between their openly hostile gazes and Nami gave a weary sigh before standing up cracking her knuckles and I winched knowing what was soon going to happen.


	53. The transmogrifying bite - Butterflykiss

**(A/N: Thanks to Princesa de la Luna, TheeCritic, and Jezzy88 for reviewing. I dedicate this chapter to Jezzy88 for the surprising but awesome review which made me laugh so much I snorted.). **

* * *

I gave a dejected sigh for the hundredth time from where myself and Chopper were lagging behind plodding through the forest terrain following the two still arguing men stalking ahead who couldn't be more opposite of each other, I glared at the two of them again wondering for I'd-lost-count-how-many wondering how the hell they managed to share the Sunny without beating each other up everyday in the process and stomped over with a darkening expression that foretold great pain, the small doctor shot me a worried look from where he had been happily watching the birds fly overhead so used to the others typical nitpick behaviour. I'm pretty sure right now they were arguing about whose shoe it had been to kick up pebbles that had hit both of their feet, it was probably both of them and if they didn't shut up I would throw a whole god damn boulder their way and let them squabble over that!

I reached up and grabbed Zoro by the white sleeve of his short shirt and he immediately flinched batting my hand away like he had been electrocuted, "You, go work on your temper and kill something so that we have some meat to take back" I advised politically, his single eye lit up with defiance so I got up on my tiptoes still not able to meet his height and jabbed my finger into the middle of that wide dense slab of tanned muscle he called a chest so that he jerked again nervously, "Nami didn't let you stay behind to fish because you always fall asleep on the job. So get" I removed the finger to waft my hand shooing him away and he gave me a murderous look with one finger on his sword like he wanted to speak otherwise before his shoulders dejectedly dropped and he walked off in a different direction through the bushes, Chopper giggled at the sight of the stubborn warrior being domesticated whereas Sanji was gazing at me once again with that love struck look. I'd soon wipe that off his face, I beckoned with my fingers so that he had to crouch down to hear me which he did so with a wide besotted silly grin "Go ahead and try and find some mushrooms or something, I'll tag behind Mr. Stubborn-brow so he doesn't get too lost, dahahah" I laughed at the end and Chopper chuckled again at the coined nickname term I had used.

"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own my dearest?" The chef asked curling his hands into fists and placing them under his chin, "I could never leave such a beautiful damsel defenceless like this Ann-chwa-!" He began to sweet-talk but I cut him off by raising one palm upwards to his face emitting dark blue waves surprisingly potent in contrast to my diminutive form and relatively normal appearance.

"Go" I muttered like he was going to get into some serious trouble if I thought about doing otherwise and a bead of sweat ran down his head before he grabbed Chopper and lifted him up onto his shoulders,

"I'll bring back the best mushrooms you've ever seen in your whole life my most beautiful goddess~" he shouted animatedly with an edge of desperate fear in his voice as he ran off speedily so fast his legs were a blur and I could only just make out the little reindeer man's surprised face as he waved a hoof goodbye. He seemed to have regained that behaviour he hadn't been displaying at breakfast earlier, I wondered why that had been but shrugged it off as I did most things that weren't of immediate importance.

I dusted off my palms and gave a lighter sigh as a weight lifted from my shoulders so my spine straightened and my posture improved a little as I took a look around my lush, green surroundings, we couldn't have been walking in the woodland for more than ten minutes but those two idiots had made it feel like tedious stretched out stressful hours. Sending out a limited wave of Kenbunshoku Haki to scope the area immediately around me I felt Zoro move east and the other two north from where I had just sent them off, I could feel no particularly strong animals and there weren't any other people out here; contrary to what I had told them I set off west away from all three of them glad to have a little time for myself, I had hardly been relaxing with the two of them around butting heads every two seconds over the smallest thing. I took some time to reflect on the last few days as I wandered aimlessly through the trees with my arms by my sides allowing my fingers to curiously brush at the more brightly coloured petals or interestingly shaped leaves and soak everything in with my haki senses around me getting used to the feel of earth beneath my sandals again after the earlier time spent on board.

A few minutes later I hadn't picked much but had enough fruit in my backpack that I had to hoist the strap back up more comfortably onto my shoulder to relieve the pressure, there were about sixteen in all and apple shaped but a curious yellow-green colour instead of red. I hoped that they would be alright but I was pretty sure I had tasted Sanji use them in a cooked dessert dish before. The leaves shone in the sunshine and the light green canopy above cast shifting shadows of the thick moss and root padded floor my feet carefully wove through, small birds and insects nearby noted my presence and didn't regard it as a threat as my haoshoku haki gently assured their consciousnesses I didn't mean them any harm. I was just pacing around the trees taking my time before I headed back to the others relishing the feel of the nature tainted air on my skin and earthy smells around me, so solid and different to the lurching deck and salty spray; when I noticed something big and round like a rock sat in the roots of a nondescript looking tree which didn't stand out from any of the rest.

"Hmn?" I walked over my curiosity piqued and squatted in front of it before reaching out to give it a tentative poke, at a better glance it was a large pumpkin shaped fruit or vegetable with a long curly stem but instead of orange it was a fuzzy pale peach colour that made my mouth water imagining how juicy it would be. The outer skin appeared tender and from the size of it there would be enough for everyone to have a slice, "Yatta!" I grinned at the lucky nature of the convenient find struggling to get my arms around it, held if was the weight of a small child. I looked up around the trees but couldn't see any others like it, had it fallen down or had someone dropped it? Cautious of my lack of knowledge on this islands flora and fauna I wondered if I should have a teeny, tiny bite first to see how it tasted. I couldn't take it back to the others if it wasn't ripe or something, right? Plus, I had done the same with one of the apples and aside from it being a little sour there had been no ill effects.

I took a sniff but it appeared scentless, I turned it in my hands to study it by all angles and it wasn't brightly coloured like most poisonous things tended to be as a natural warning; shrugging I lifted it up and took a huge bite without chewing and swallowed waiting to see if I was going to drop to the ground frothing at the mouth or turn scaly and green. The most horribly sour and indescribably bitter taste spread like acid through my mouth with such intensity I instinctively threw it away from me, "Bleh!" I choked wishing I had spat it out when I had the chance or better yet not tried it at all, it was honestly the worst thing I had ever tasted in my entire life and I was glad none of the others wold have to suffer it. I looked at the mark my teeth had bitten out and saw underneath the removed chunk from the moistened flesh inside it was a fruit not a vegetable, but I doubted it could ever be delicious no matter what way even the great cook could do so. I gave it a resentful kick before leaving it to rot in the sun and dirt without a second thought, I spent some time using my Haoshoku Haki by a river to easily placate some small fresh fresh into my hands and felt bad slapping the life from them onto the ground before putting them in my backpack...but everyone had to eat, I guess. It was something I had come to terms with but still had niggling issues about. I used some of the stream water to clean my mouth out from where some of the sour acrid taste still lingered from that regretful bite earlier which at least helped a little so I wouldn't be walking around looking like I'd sucked on twenty lemons at least.

I wiped my wet palms dry on my shorts grimacing when it left stains on the white material and belatedly noticed that plaster on my knee had come off at some point maybe whilst I was walking. I glanced around and couldn't see it anywhere before returning my attention to where the cut could have still been - the skin underneath was clean and a little pink but the scratch had entirely gone, "Huh" I remarked to myself before I straightened back up dragging my hand across my sweaty brow, it must have looked deeper than it actually was if it had already closed up...I shrugged nonchalantly before heading back to find the others.

I'd made my way about halfway towards the point where I had left them when my Kenbunshoku Haki quickly flared up like an alarm system to my right, I span around a second too late and squeaked with shock as I felt a familiar, warm pair of hands cover my eyes followed by a quiet, devious "Shishishishi" that my ears pricked up at as I immediately knew the owner of that voice, at least now I knew why someone had been able to creep up on me all haki ablaze - of course only he could do that,

"Surprise!" Luffy called before taking his palms away from my face, I span around to be met with the sight of his pleased grin - he looked happy about sneaking up on me.

I raised an eyebrow and adopted an expression that wouldn't betray how happy I was to run into him unexpectedly, "I'll say, you were meant to stay on the Sunny?" He looked a little upset I wasn't acting more excited by his appearance so I decided not to shout at him for disobeying, "Got bored, huh?" He gave a subdued nod with a cute pout, I guess I couldn't blame him, he had been irritated at being left behind earlier, "Come on, Zoro isn't too far away" I held out my hand hoping he would grasp it.

"We don't have to leave just yet" he complained crossing his arms over his chest defiantly tensing his body in a manner that implied he was intending to stay firmly put.

I began to frown, the backpack was getting heavier by the second and Nami hadn't wanted us out very long because we needed to set sail as soon as possible, "Actually we do, I've already been out here a while..." I was struck by a sudden thought, "Is that why you came looking for me?" I wondered if I was late and briefly looked up to the sky, the blazing sun let me know I wasn't behind on schedule at all.

"Shishishishi" that secretive laugher bubbled forth again through clenched teeth as he gave me that gum-exposing 'lets go have some fun!' Kind of way I knew that I could never resist for long, "Come on" instead of grabbing my hand he swopped behind me and put both of them over my eyes again. I let out an irritated sigh but guessed the sooner I got his little game over with the easier it would be to drag him back to the Sunny because we were both aware it was nigh on impossible to not let him have his way.

"Ow. Why all the secrecy?" I complained a few minutes later as I tripped over a rock and definitely heard a snigger, we had been walking long enough that I had let out more than enough irritated sighs for him to be sure I was growing tired of whatever was going on, "Oh come on Luffy-kun I can hardly walk" I whined irritably as I stumbled again.

"We're almost there" he spoke closer to my ear than I realised he would do so I jumped unexpectedly at the touch of his breath, he snickered again and it only fuelled my temper knowing how much he was enjoying himself.

"By almost there you better mean the ship" I snappily replied despite that I could sense we were drawing further towards the shore we would have to turn and head further east soon if we actually wanted to be on the correct strip of beach where the Sunny was anchored, "This is ridiculous..." I muttered a few minutes later as he led me in the darkness of his warm, secure hands before we finally stopped.

"There" the weight across the bridge of my nose lifted and I fluttered my eyes open squinting against the bright sunlight when my eyes had come accustomed to only inky black. I took in his pleased but slightly nervous expression and noticed he was fidgeting visibly alternating between scratching behind his ear or toying with his fingers before looking at the new area we were in,

"Wow.." My eyes opened huge with awe and my lips parted in amazement at the beautiful scene before me, the lush green was smudged intricately with delicate but vivid colours as intense as a tropical sundae and detailed like the finest painting, "Are those flowers?" I asked my querying voice high with shock as I squinted trying to pick out what made up the bright array.

He shook his head before jumping up and down waving his arms above his head like he was trying to get somebodies attention, "Oi!" He shouted loudly and in the echo dying through the leaves a canopy made from millions of butterflies lifted like a magical veil from above the trees and bushes they lingered upon to fly up into the air agitatedly.

"Ah!" I let out a shocked noise as they fluttered all around us in a whirlwind of coloured walls encasing the two of us inside the thick of it, a second later in which my heart had caught and skipped a beat when my eyes met his in the midst of it all all the butterflies had settled and I felt the whisper of wings where some had rested on my body, "I'm so happy I got to see this today," I gently curled my shoulder to watch a big blue and black specimen alit on my upper arm, "Yesterday would have been awful in all that rain" I giggled as a green and yellow one flew from my other shoulder to glide over onto the front of his shirt.

He made a small whoosh of breath out from his mouth as his eyes glanced down at it before back up to mine, "I wouldn't have cared, you're my sun Ann-suki" he gave a broad grin which closed his eyes, I was happy for that because his words had elicited a blush up my neck.

"Y-you give me butterflies" I stammered shyly looking down to the floor lacing my fingers together behind my back, the movement stirred a small pink and red butterfly to lift itself up lazily to land in the ruby strands of my hair,

"Shishishishi. It must have thought you were a flower" he chuckled before one arm reached out and I felt him lift it away, his hand came back with it clasped onto his finger slowly opening and closing its wings as though debating flight, "I can get that" he lifted up his arm and the butterfly flew off, his eyes watched it disappear into a speck in the endless blue sky "You smell just like one" he looked at me with an affectionate smile wrinkling his nose as though he could catch the scent. Despite my awkward blush I was happy that he was saying such nice things in his usual innocent matter of fact way of speaking and that he had brought me to such a beautiful place, my chest was fluttering just like the wings of all the butterflies had earlier.

I drew circles in the dirt with one sandal anxiously as I dipped my head so the crimson curtains of my hair hid my scalding cheeks, "mhm" I made an unsure noise in my throat demurely, "Luffy-kun...?" He cocked his head to one side and the action caused the green and yellow butterfly on his chest to fly up onto his nose, distracted he squawked flailing his arms and before he could swat it in his agitation and crush the delicate beauty I hopped forwards reaching out my hands to gently cup them around it and lift it from between his trembling closed eyes.

"Wah!" he rubbed all over his face with the back of his arm I giggled a little at how cute the action accidentally was. We were now standing pretty close together because of how I had moved to help him and my heart began to pound as I opened my hands to free the caught butterfly which immediately quickly flew away gratefully.

"C-Can I make a selfish request?" I felt a blush rise across the bridge of my nose and rose one leg to itch the back of my calf keeping my eyes away from him and on a patch of uninteresting grassy ground, "..Can w-we please d-do that thing...called a kiss..?" I asked quietly.

"Gn?" He made an enquiring noise as his eyes widened just a little perceptible because of our intense proximity "Shishishishi" he chuckled lightly and I felt my cheeks heat even deeper red, "I may be dumb about some stuff but I know you care about me..." Could my face get any more embarrassed right now? "...I care about you too" he whispered his face nearing until he was an inch away from my mouth and his words fell onto my lips before his hand tenderly drew the hair back from one side of my face and he lightly rubbed the tip of his nose against mine before slightly turning his head so our lips fit together like the finishing pieces of a puzzle.


	54. The sensual boredom protraction

**(A/N: Ten views away from 15,500! The following contains serious lemon and readers are advised to continue only if comfortable with such.). **

* * *

The scorching sun blazing overhead shone mercilessly through the light barrier of white sparse clouds to beam down and burn everything it touched upon as the Sunny crawled its way leisurely through the waves that stretched uninterrupted as far as the horizon depicted. We had been sailing through the boiling heat for a few tedious, boring hours that at first I had relished relaxing in but now found myself agitated with nothing to do and only a limited space to explore. The Mugiwaras were doing their best to keep themselves busy aside from the shirtless captain lay in his favourite spot atop the figurehead doing nothing to stop the sun soaking into his gradually tanning skin with little spirit for anything else, the swordsman was in the crows nest doing his exercises involving lifting those enormous weights of his, panting heavily while Ussop was trying to make some new weapon or toy cursing as the heat made his sweaty fingers fumble and slip.

Chopper was hid inside from the suns deathly hot rays in the cooler open room of the library reading some medical book, running away from the heat which had forced Sanji to flee his kitchen over to trying to fish something with Franky, as Brooke played some slow, lazy song to that only made the two of them yawn struggling against sleep. Robin and Nami were on beach chairs under a sunshade enjoying the shadows sipping from fruity drinks the cook had prepared for them wearing scanty clothing and I myself had stripped off my vest so I wore my black bikini and slightly dirtied white shorts over my bikini briefs,

"URGH" I moaned dramatically as I fanned myself with one sticky hand which did absolutely nothing to cool myself down almost giving in to the crazy notion of asking Zoro for one his swords to cut off my hair that was unbearable in this heat, spotting the idle captain had given me a clever idea as I walked over with my bare feet padding gently across the deck using my fingers to pry the small strands of fine hairs stuck to my neck with sweat with a revolted expression shivering at the yucky sensation. I clambered up using my hands to pull myself over the spikes of Sunny's mane before sitting down with my legs stretched out to dangle over the head into the open air next to the teen lay on his back, "Hey" I greeted and he opened one eye before giving me a brief fleeting smile before the lid closed again. I was quiet for a few minutes before speaking up again, "Luffy-kun, could you please braid my hair?" I asked in a polite voice, "All this sun is making my neck sticky" I shivered again for emphasis.

He made a small "hmn" noise opening his eyes again to look at me, he nodded obediently and yanked himself up into a sitting position, I shuffled behind him to make it easier and was surprised when he parted his legs and grabbed me by the shoulders to swiftly pull me in against his chest, I jumped at the contact of skin flush against skin a little sticky with sweat. Albeit nervous at first my erratic heart thuds slowed when he began taking his short nails over my scalp and I made a noise of pure relief which made him shift uncomfortably, he began the lengthly process of tying the strands together and I allowed myself to relax into the unique scent of him and the shift of his bare chest grazing against my back with each breath letting out the occasional happy noise as my eyes drifted peacefully shut. We continued peacefully for a few minutes until I felt a gradual prod growing slowly harder to dig into my lower back which made me stir uncomfortably a little, a few seconds later the hand that had been plaiting dragged over my shoulder to cup my breast through the material of my bikini.

"Eep!" I squeaked in shock as my eyes fluttered open to look up and meet the sight of him gazing down at me with a fervent open look of desire in his eyes that matched the burning touch of his hand as he gave it an experimental squeeze and my heart lurched in response, "Luffy-kun!" I half-screamed in surprise and his other palm closed over my lips.

"Shishishishi" he snickered as his head bent to rest atop my head, "Be quiet Ann-naka" he warned in a subdued gentle tone,a little hitched in the middle when his voice caught with an undercurrent of lust. He flexed his fingers of that hand again to roughly rub the upper skin rising in a semi-globe above the bikini hem hard enough that it turned pink and I made a quiet sigh of pleasure as a blush rose to my cheeks, I could hear the music and chatter of the oblivious other crew members continuing ignorant of the scene unfolding but knew the spikes of the Sunny's head shielded us from their view.

It didn't make me feel any less embarrassed as he finally lifted his hand from my mouth to attach it onto my breast and massage both at once, I felt my face turn a further red when the beginnings of a moan left my lips as he lifted them both to separate them with a look of gleeful curiosity before using his palms to smush them back together, "L-Luffy-kun p-p-please stop" I could hardly choke the words out past my shyness, the desire I felt and my own reluctance for him to actually do as I pleaded. I squirmed and the hard ridge against my back rubbed against me, I felt him gasp and his questing hands suddenly let go - wondering why he had been so obedient I turned around and my mouth dropped open noticing the large erection pushing up against the groin material of his cut off jeans, "Oh!" I covered my mouth with my hands in shock as my wide eyes took in its size with a little curiosity.

I looked up towards his sheepish expression before he placed his hands atop either kneecap in a timorous manner bowing his head down diffidently, "Sorry...Well...you see..it kind of hurts right now..." he rose one hand to itch the back of his neck before replacing it, "For some reason it was getting harder watching you...This happens sometimes, it'll go down after a while" he raised his head guiltily and shot me a chagrined smile.

I felt my cheeks burn as I manoeuvred my body so that I was entirely facing him between his open legs, "L-Let me help you..." My hands shook as I reached towards the zipper and pulled it down expecting to be met with the sight of his underwear, instead the fleshy pole of his angry thick length flipped out and it's owner gave an appeased sigh at its freedom. I took a good long look at the first adult fully grown..you know what...that I had ever seen and wondered how the hell with its size and girth anyone was supposed to do what I had heard people did, where they all as big as this?

"Hm, you can so that? how?" He asked and in answer I wordlessly stretched behind my back to unclip my bikini, I slid the straps down my arms to fully expose my chest and his mouth openly dropped in wonder - I would have giggled at the expression had I not been feeling so insecure. The gentle breeze played against my sensitive bare nipples to tighten them into tiny fleshy little nubs and my skin flushed visibly under his gaze as it soaked up the sun and his undirected attention.

"Here" I took a light grasp of his firm member and guided it over towards my blushing breasts, when I used my free hand to push one aside and manoeuvred him snugly between them he let out a gasp of stupefaction and mollification.

"Like this?" He asked as he adjusted his hips a little.

"Y-yeah" I nodded shyly averting my eyes to the side "I'll squeeze you between them and then you can start moving" I did so with my hands cupping either beneath to squash them together so that he was warmly sheathed in cleavage, it emboldened me a little that he was as unaware and inexperienced at this as I was.

"Wah? What is this?" A look of wonder and alleviation came over his face as his wriggled experimentally a little, "It feels incredible" he began to pump at a more measured pace and I felt friction to begin searing a line between them.

My fingers trembled to keep my breasts in position as he began to pound harder and heat began to lap through my groin "Uh~..." Something uncoiled in my stomach but it didn't feel unpleasant and I couldn't stop the sweet groan from escaping between my lips.

"I didn't know anything could feel this good" he remarked his voice still quiet but rising in its tone unaware of my building discomfort as a second pulse began beating between my legs which kept in pace with his bucking hips. I'd never heard him use that kind of voice before, it was one of the things that only I had experienced with him and I liked the idea of having this privilege because I had never experienced this intimacy with anyone else either. He pressed his arousal firmly against the soft flesh to intensify the sensations that were provoked by the his movements and began moaning lustfully; I felt heat swell up like a hot air balloon inside me upon the way that he suddenly seemed to completely abandon himself to his carnal instincts.

"...Hhuu~!" I gasped when he suddenly withdrew and although I wondered why he had stopped I was relieved to be able to drop my hands for a second, "What are yo-ah!" He bent double to crouch where I was still knelt and lowered his head towards one perky nipple.

"So soft.." He muttered mutedly before he placed a chaste kiss upon it and I gasped as my chest and between my legs exploded up like a freshly stoked fire in reply. When his lips parted to encase the bud and his tongue lapped up against it apprehensively my legs instinctively clamped shut against the unexpected wave of unstoppable hot pleasure that followed.

"Mnf...t-that feels good" I stubbornly admitted partly because I wasn't sure if we should continue given our current location - if he continued I couldn't honestly say I could continue keeping so quiet under these torturous ministrations and the assault of foreign but welcomed feelings his touch gave me.

"This feels good?" He rose his head again to look up at me in surprise, evidently it hadn't occurred to him that this wasn't only for his benefit - if I had been able to blush harder I'm sure it was happening "For you?" He added hesitantly as though doubting what I had gasped, too shy to reply he rose one hand to teasingly rub one thumb over the wet nipple.

"Ahh~! Yes!" The sensation it gave me was too much to deny as I began to feel a curious sensation down below like something that had never woken up before was slowly moving.

His huge joyful smile was unexpected at first but given it was him I don't know why I expected anything but, "Then I'll do it some more! Shishishishi" he stated as though nothing would make him happier and my face went purple as he eagerly bent his head to pay both breasts equal attention with his hot questing tongue as his hands massaged my stomach and traced along my neck.

"Ah...Uhn.." Muffled sounds of enjoyment came from where I bit down in my lip to try and keep them from escaping. When my breasts were throughly wet he repositioned himself back between them and I rose my hands underneath to help him continue,

"It's amazing, amazing~" he chanted under his breath in a tone of disbelief as though his mind couldn't comprehend what the body was feeling, "Oh I'm almost there, s-something's happening!" His voice rose a little in panic and he threw his head back so all I could see was the long line of his neck and the point of his chin, "Something's coming~ I'm. I-I'm gonna~" his voice broke off and just as my mind belatedly realised exactly what 'was coming' (little knowledge aside even I knew the basics of the human biology) I closed my lips and eyes just in time to feel a hot thick liquid splatter against my face.

I wiped my palms, back of my hands and the underside of my lower arms over my face to wipe off as much as I could before peering up at him blearily and only just resisted the urge to punch him in a place I was sure it would hurt that was all too exposed and easily so right now when he laughed loudly at my sodden appearance, "Why you.." I drawled off leaving the insult open because I honestly wasn't sure what to say to him, "Dahahah!" I also began laughing when I saw the kind of awkwardly funny side to the situation blinking my clumped together eyelashes.

"I-I'm sorry Ann-suki..." he blushed fidgeting with doing up his zipper before itching the back of his neck unsure of where to look. With his usual boldness or ignorance and sometimes a little of both, seeing this sheepish emotion so openly displayed on his blushing features was a very rare, if not until now impossible thing to witness, along with some other expressions and sounds that I had drawn from the him which I had never heard him - or anyone else for that matter, make before.

"It's ok" I gave a small smile and he let out a relieved sigh, I debated getting a cold bath but it would be a terrible idea to walk over to the others in this current..state of affairs and as I glanced down to the waves I was struck with a great scheme to get clean and finally avoid a little of the heat. I picked up my bikini top and put it back on to see the ink haired rubber teen attempting to glance surreptitiously at me and failing, "I'm going to wash off" I stood back up with my back facing the ship before jumping down into the water.


	55. The mystery submergence - ice shortage

**(A/N: Thanks to WolfGunn1331 and Jezzy88 for reviewing, I appreciate you sticking with the fic and hope you enjoyed some long awaited lemony zest in the last chapter! I'd like to dedicate this current chapter to TheeCritic for being one of my most first followers who still takes the time to review even now, thank you despite being busy recently to still spend a moment reading this fic.).**

* * *

I didn't panic until a second until I was underwater and realised that I couldn't resurface even though I was doing all the usual swimming movements curving my arms and legs through the water that I usually did, but when I did a few pearly bubbles rose up from my shock parted lips and my eyes widened through the cloud of my floating crimson hair, I stretched my arm up sluggishly through the water weighed down by an invisible stone that wouldn't let me kick my legs to where the source of light filtering down came from; a second earlier I could see Luffy's face as it turned concerned and his hand as he stretched it to plunge it quickly down into the water. Relief filled me knowing he would yank me back out as I curled my fingers out weakly up to meet his which suddenly seemed miles away, as black fuzz curled in at the edges of my mind and my body began to convulse my last thought was why the hell couldn't I swim anymore as my eyelids floated to close a moment before strong iron band arms suddenly seized me.

I was heaved back up and a disconnected part of my mind could feel powerful hands pounding on my chest, I frowned before choking and turning my head quickly to the side to choke up a small amount of seawater, I had been hardly under long enough to drown yet evidently as shock hit and my arms began to prickle with goosebumps. I weakly opened my eyes and spluttered into my hands before looking up to fuzzily meet the single black eye of the swordsman which widened before he straightened up away from me abruptly without a hint of expression on his face, I glanced around to meet the crews concerned faces and offered up a weak smile "S-sorry" I hurriedly scrubbed my face but thankfully it was entirely clean "I just wanted to cool off" I lied quickly and was met with varying glares of disbelief.

"What did I tell you about being more careful?!" Chopper literally screamed as he patterned over to me and put one hoof on my shoulder, I noticed his fur was standing on end and the small arm shook a little with anger and my face fell. Franky sympathetically patted Sanji in the shoulder from where the blonde haired chef was actually sobbing.

"I was so worried!" Usopp yelled shrilly like a overprotective mother with such intensity his tongue stuck out and wriggled like an agitated snake. I didn't think his voice could go that high...

"I-I know how to swim-" I frowned and held the side of my head, Nami leant in with an anxious look, "-Or at least I knew how to swim" I began to massage the temples and he took his grip back off of me with tenderness melting his irritation. Robin offered me a hand to help me up which I took still frowning in confusion, how the hell had I forgotten how to swim? Her eyes gave me a good once over but evidently couldn't tell if anything in particular was wrong either as she said nothing.

"Are you okay?" Luffy regarded me with the same critical and worrysome eye as she let go of my fingers and I used them to rub up and down my suddenly cold arms despite my body was quickly becoming warmed back up by the sun a different chill had settled in me. I nodded and his brow quirked in concern, "That was so weird..you were the best swimmer I knew as a kid" he scratched the back of his neck and that icy feeling returned with a vengeance.

"Please take this Ann-Sama" Brooke bowed and presented me with a towel, I gave him a grateful smile before using it to begin drying my hair, some of the tight braids of our captains painstaking work had come loose in the water.

"T-thank you" I stuttered towards the green haired samurai's retreating back and he nodded a little without turning as he walked to go and sit down in the shade of the Mikan tree and probably go back to sleep.

I was wondering at his brusque behaviour as the others departed back to their separate tasks as I continued towelling the long crimson strands and Robin must have noticed as she imperceptibly drew closer to me and spoke in a low voice, "You still seem to misunderstand that it's part of the deal of joining our crew that we help you out sometimes" I blushed a little at her tone wondering if she was disapproving and she sent me a gentle smile before a light tinkling laugh issued out, she sent me that same kind motherly look with her hand placed of her chin that she sometimes did whenever myself and Luffy were doing something particularly adorable without realising, "As the right hand man Zoro knew Luffy cares about you so he was in the water before anybody even shouted him" she divulged and my heart fluttered in surprise as my blush intensified, "Now go get yourself looked at" she inclined her head and smiled when I nodded obediently.

I followed Chopper to the infirmity room where he gave me a good once over, we spoke a little bit but couldn't figure out what the reason could possibly be for my sudden lack of buoyancy even after looking in a few books with him for more than a couple of minutes. An hour later eventually he told me to get some rest and I assured him that I would before he jokingly advised that I shouldn't jump into the sea for a while without some swimming lessons first and laughing I told him is go lie down after getting a drink, afterwards I made my way to the kitchen smiling at the captain briefly before pouring myself a glass of water. I went open to the fridge cursing upon seeing there was no ice and span around to look around the little kitchen - noticing across the room that Luffy was happily drinking some juice he had found in the fridge cooling it with what I assumed was the last of it with the same joy a kid eats free candy.

"Luffy-kun!" I moaned irritably pacing over and slamming my glass on the table before facing him with an irritated look, "You used up all the ice!"

"Mmn…so?…I was thirsty!" He mumbled around the rim of his drink.

I clenched my teeth and lunged for his glass but he easily took it out of my grabbing distance swiftly before I could even touch it, "Gimmie some!"

In an instant he stood up keeping the glass clasped protectively close to his chest between both hands, "No!" He puffed his cheeks out childishly.

"GIVE ME SOME!" I jumped to attempt to swipe it again but it was useless, the captain was faster, taller and now held it aloft high in one extended arm. I gave up dejectedly and his arm zoomed back, he lifted the glass triumphantly to his lips and drank it all in one gulp ice and all in an instant.

"Com' an' ge'it" he mumbled around a mouthful of ice cubes before sticking out his tongue to show them slowly melting. Angrily I leant up on the tips of my toes and took his face between my hands before roughly encasing his cool lips with mine determinately shoving my hot tongue into his mouth still chilled from the drink, our eyes were still open so I could see his widen in surprise as I deftly curled it to take the last ice cube not melted from the heat evoked up between us.

As soon as it was back in my mouth I took my lips back from his and manoeuvred it into the side of my cheek, "Thanks" I smiled mischievously as a dawning frown lit up his face upon realising what I had done, not taking the time next further he put his palms on my shoulders and shoved me back against the table in his determination to take it back from me. By the time his lips were on mine only traces of the cold water remained but regardless his tongue fiercely rubbed against mine testimony to what a quick learner he was - despite the ice my body was getting hot again, the hands that had pushed me now clung me close to his muscled chest so that we could feel the hard hammering of each others hearts.

A few moments later the sound of Sanji's particular patter of footsteps was heard coming from the hallway and we sprang apart a second before he walked through the door to start preparing dinner.


	56. The discommodious meal colloquy

**(A/N: 16,006 reviews! I am not worthy! Thanks to wingedwickedwitch and Princesa de la Luna for reviewing, and to Jezzy88 for adding this fic to your favourites.). **

* * *

If you thought the life of a pirate was full of hair splitting adventure every moment of the day, you'd be wrong. Contrary to the temperamental weather of yesterday which had inconveniently blown us directly into the path of three marine boats doing a routine check today had been hot, sluggish and insofar showed no signs of repenting for the next few hours into which would probably be a humid, sticky night spent kicking off the bed sheets. I was finishing up writing in my log diary regarding the newspaper yesterday with my new bounty and pictures of me with the Straw Hat crew, the island I had briefly walked upon including the animals and vegetation I found including the strange big fruit that had tasted awful - I had just scrawled the last few lines about how I'd suddenly not been able to swim when Chopper called that he was done with his research and that dinner would be soon,

"I'll be right there" I smiled over my shoulder at him before dipping my quill into the ink pot to scratch the final curve into a rough but artfully shaded in sketch of how I had remembered the disgusting fruit to look, I drew a squiggly arrow leading away from it and then a small Chibi face of myself sticking out a tongue with a repulsed expression - a remembrance that if I ever saw the fruit again I wouldn't make the mistake of biting into it again. I gently blew on the pages to dry them fanning each with my fingers gingerly before closing the book and putting it back into my wave patterned rucksack standing up to leave, I pulled my chair back in underneath the table my sandals making a soft noise against the tiled floor as I walked towards the library door - my eye caught a certain cover of a thick medical encyclopaedia depicting a nude man and woman half carved to showcase their insides in that odd educational way.

I took it from the shelf flicking through the pages until I came onto the human reproductive system and with wide eyes I scanned the first few lines with interest "Ann-samaaa~" I heard a recognisable voice drawl melodically and slammed the book shut quickly jamming it back onto the shelf before I span around red-faced fumbling guiltily, "You wouldn't be thinking of skipping out on eating again, hmm?" Brooke's Afro wobbled a little as his head cocked around the doorframe to peer in.

I shook my head vigorously from side to side which made my hair wave out in a rippling crimson-red tide, I was actually starving and couldn't wait to eat! Sanji had been happy with my input of food I had found on the island as I handed over the numerous green-yellow apples, many small silver fresh water fish and a handful of various nuts - placating his earlier anger he had expressed at Luffy for essentially kidnapping me and dragging me away, evidently the blonde haired chef had been beside himself at my disappearance. He and Chopper had found a bountiful array of herbs and mushrooms, Zoro brought back two large boars he had defeated and Usopp had managed to shoot a few errant birds down from the sky - all in all we were well stocked for the new few days of travel Nami unfortunately divulged was going to be as long and boring as today was.

I happily skipped over towards him and he straightened up grinning when I came near before gentlemanly holding out his well tailored arm offering to escort me, I had to reach up because he was so tall but managed to link mine through his as we walked towards the kitchen idly chattering about what musical instruments we liked and I struggled but recollecting a few songs from mama's bar that he promised he would play for me again some time. Once inside we broke apart and I giggled sheepishly as he gave a courtly bow after he pulled out my usual seat for me to take it, I hadn't noticed the captain watching our innocent exchange with slightly narrowed eyes but a certain navigator and former assassin sure did.

"Finally! After today's haul we can eat good food again!" Usopp cheered happily from across the table gazing fondly at his plate of assorted vegetables and curried rice. The chef grabbed him by the lapels of his dark green shirt to give him a jerk,

"All my food is great! Especially for someone like you!" He shouted directly into his face before dropping him and lighting up another cigarette, he took a long drag the used one hand to smooth down his fringe with a sigh rolling his eyes. He adjusted his tie before going back to dolling out everybody's personalised dishes, sliding sushi rolls over to Zoro and a jug of milk over to the skeleton who also shared the title of swordsman, honeyed Mikan slices as a starter with steamed fish and lettuce for his precious Nami and so forth. He placed a huge wok sized bowl of carefully selected brightly coloured vegetables diced up finely hid in between chunks of meat for his captain before presenting me with a selection of pâté and freshly baked bread, "And for you Ann" he muttered in a rather stoic manner before taking his seat, he didn't even use it as an excuse to 'accidentally' brush my shoulder or tuck aside a strand of my hair like he usually did.

I rose my eyebrows as I picked up a hunk of bread and a knife to begin lathering it with the pulverised meat paste across to my left neighbour who finally explained her boyfriends behaviour in a matter-of-fact way as she tossed her bright orange curls over her shoulder, "He's just annoyed because we accidentally overheard you and Luffy having sex in the tub yesterday" her eyes drifted innocently over to mine to assess my answer as my cheeks went from peach to red in seconds despite that wasn't what had actually happened at all. As though my blush confirmed it she nodded her head a little and I felt my face heat further.

The loud guilty clatter as I dropped the items in my hands resounded throughout the room to break the silence that had fell with her words, it broke the spell that froze everybody to openly stare at me incredulously with dropped jaws, "WHAAAAAAA-!?" Usopp, Frankie, Brooke and Chopper all screamed in unison with fish huge eyes and a kind of similar gaping mouth and dumb expression. The chef dissolved into a fresh bout of tears pounding the table with his fist angrily like he couldn't stand the thought of it. The swordsman and Robin both didn't look up from where she had been pouring him a glass of sake, either they didn't feel it any of their business or had already resolved that what Sanji and Nami had discerned was in actuality misheard.

"Nm?" The innocuous captain busily stuffing his face thought the entire proceedings finally rose his head from the bowl and swallowed the huge bite he had been chewing with a blossoming frown, "What are you talking about Nami?" He took advantage of my distracted embarrassment to pick up a piece of bread from the side of my plate and stuff it into his mouth before I could pinch it back.

"T-that's not what happened at all!" I jutted out my lower lip poutily crossing my arms over my chest in a defensive gesture as I felt the sting in my cheeks reduce a little. She had surprised me and the recent stuff - not sex! - that had transpired recently between us had made me flush, which she might portray as guilt, "He was just helping me untangle my hair, that's all" I self consciously passed a hand through the ruby wave offhandedly as I spoke.

"Hmmm...if you say so" she drawled in a leisurely manner which meant the subject was certainly not dropped, I heaved a grateful sigh as she turned her attention back to her food.

"Nothing-happened" the dark haired rubber teen confirmed between bites. The four aghast crew members had turned their attention to the exchange between them as I finished off what was left on my plate feeling a little calmer now sure that they would the believe both of us together.

"Pft, like you'd know if anything did" she sniped back snappily flouncing her hair over one shoulder again before checking her nails.

"I know stuff!" He puffed out his cheeks irritably fixing her with an annoyed expression as anger exploded his face purple and he opened his mouth - dreading his next words I quickly reached one hand under the table and gave the first part of him I could easily touch - his upper thigh by chance - and gave it a firm squeeze. He flinched before glancing down and I was surprised when he actually got the message first time around and clamped his lips shut obediently, I drew my hand back and he rose his eyes back up to mine looking a little upset. Had he wanted me to keep it there? I was too shy to put it back now though.

"I'm so happy you weren't defiled by those awful slippery hands of his Ann-chwaaaaan!" Sanji elatedly leapt from his seat and pirouetted back over singing happy love ballads which Brooke began humming along too, "I'm going to bake a dessert in celebration!" My eyebrow was beginning to twitch and Frankie and Usopp stopped laughing as they clocked my furious, deadpan expression that promised future pain.

"I hardly think this is the correct conversation for around the dinner table" a cool feminine voice spoke up and I could have hugged Robin for intervening just then. A few minutes later as the second courses and a round of non-alcoholic cocktails as pallet refreshers were being handed out to each person conversation had resumed to topics that didn't make me jump an inch into the air with alarm every time someone remarked aloud; I had been listening to Usopp show Chopper and Frankie one of the new toys he had made when I felt a surprising sudden pressure just above my knee - I jerked and almost dropped my glass but managed to make it seem to be almost semi-natural clumsiness before carefully placing it back down gingerly.

I don't want to make it too obvious and so glanced surreptitiously to my right through my peripherals, the convicted gave an incriminating grin coinciding with the fingers giving my knee a slight squeeze; I wriggled to try and get his grasp off under the pretence of leaning my chin in one hand with my elbow leant on the table but the hand only slid a little higher as though mocking me for trying to escape and punishing me for a result. His fingers grazed higher up my thigh and suddenly discomfort made been eclipsed by a very different but just as uncomfortable feeling to have whilst surrounded by present company, I could hardly open my mouth and tell him to quit it because everyone would wonder what the hell I was going on about and he didn't seem to pick up on my urgent looks for him to stop; his tickling thumb inched down to touch the sensitive inside of my thigh and my heart lunched as my hand slipped from under my chin and my face almost hit the table.

"You're acting weird..." The tangerine haired navigator spoke up pinning me with an assessing look that stripped me to the bone, the questing hand finally drew away and I drew a free breath of mollification.

"They're both weird" the swordsman bluntly diagnosed as though that was the end of it before I could open my mouth to respond back.

"Sexual tension.." The aquamarine mohawk sporting metal nosed shipwright waggled one finger and my face burned ablaze like my head had been shoved into a furnace like a freshly made pie as he hit the mark spot on directly.

"What's sexual tension?" The bright eyed reindeer perked up naturally interested in a topic that he wasn't aware of.

"Like when animals tease or fight each other during mating season" the ink haired woman chipped in helpfully and he blushed pulling his hat down over his eyes to above the flushed bridge of his blue nose.

"What's the cure for it?" Luffy asked interestedly and I knew full well why he was asking.

"You don't have it!" I spat out hurriedly before realising that was a stupid thing to say, I hurriedly stood up "That's it, I'm done!" I rose up my hands as though to free myself of the conversation "You've managed to even ruin my appetite!" I remarked before pushing my chair back under and beginning to walk out,

"It's so cute how Ann-sama gets shy talking around that kind of stuff, yohoho!" Brooke cajoled and my shoulders visibly flinched, I knew everyone would be staring and wondering but I really couldn't stand sitting there anymore as they casually discussed the feelings I was too inexperienced to understand and not mature enough to converse about casually yet.

"Noo~! You haven't tried the cake I'm making yet my blushing goddess of naivety~!" Sanji dejectedly called after my retreating form as I made my way out of the door without turning back once feeling like a sniper had its crosshairs set on the back of my head.


	57. The inopportune interruption

**(A/N: Over 17,000 views! Lets have some lemonade to celebrate, thanks to Princesa de la Luna and valeries26 for reviewing.).**

* * *

I was sat in the Captains Room named such despite it was also my sleeping quarters as well, I had closed the door firmly but not locked it as I was sure the others would be busy for a few hours drinking and eating before anybody thought to come and look for me; the silvery duvet covers Nami had bought for me were drawn up around my nude thighs as I creaked the human biology book open in my naked lap that I had picked up again from the library on the way back from the kitchen. My cheeks burned with embarrassment and the knowledge that I was doing this in such close confines of the others, but hopefully I would pick up their footsteps down the corridor and be able to wriggle back into my shorts before they knocked on the door; I felt frustrated by the conversation I couldn't fully understand earlier and because I was currently undergoing these so called feelings of 'sexual frustration' as the blue haired android had coined them I had felt like a spot light had been on me the entire time to await my reaction. My fingers flicked through the pages until they came to the reproductive system section again, I scanned the next few lines carrying on from where Brooke had interrupted me earlier taking occasional curious glances down between my legs when foreign words like 'labia' and 'clitoris' came up - it wasn't like I was entirely stupid, I knew that sex was for between two people who loved each other - that it made babies and that sometimes it happened to ill fortunes women even if they didn't necessarily want it to in dark alleyways. And that was about it, it formerly just hadn't been a topic that had been of any interest to me at all - but if conversations like earlier were going to be frequent I knew I'd have to get clued up on the facts.

A couple of minutes later so intense was my concentration that my ears didn't catch the familiar happy hum of a certain content rubber man pacing his way down the hall to come see if anything was wrong with me regarding me sudden escape from dinner which had become all too regular recently, my attention was jarred back from the book upon hearing the doorknob turn and I rushed to hurriedly shove it down the gap between the wall and my mattress; as the door began to swing open I managed to pull up the bedcovers just in time but couldn't struggle back into my shorts before it had swung entirely and the owner of that placated musical murmur walked in swinging both of his arms. He stood in the middle of the room gazing with a little bemusement at my scalding red cheeks as I cursed the inopportune timing - he was the worst person (possibly Sanji aside) that had to come in during the middle of my...ah, research and the last that I wanted to see, "Mn?" He lazily swatted one arm out to slam the door closed with his usual disregard without turning once so I didn't have any time to even scramble my shorts back up a little, "What's up Ann-suki?" Instead of hopping onto his own bed as I fervently hoped

When he sat on the edge of the mattress with his body curved towards me I felt conscious of my lack of shorts even more intensely if possible, it almost felt like a beacon was searing between my legs screaming 'hey! Notice! Look at me!" And my cheeks blushed even harder, "N-nothing Luffy-kun" I forced a smile even as I mentally branded myself the worst liar ever and gave myself a few psychological slaps.

"Are you not feeling well?" He leant across easily to lessen the distance between us and carefully parted the strands of my ruby fringe to place his palm upon my forehead - he must have it picked up from overlooking the small reindeer doctor attend his patients, I shook my head resolutely in mute silence not trusting myself to speak without stuttering from shame again, "That's it I'm taking you to see Chopper!" He decided and before I realised and could move to stop him he swept the sheets back probably to pick me up out of bed.

"Luffy-kun! NO!" My voice actually went from humiliated squeak down the other end of the vocal scale to a dangerously stern octave but the damage was already done, I felt my face explode with heat and demurely tightened my trembling thighs together under the intensity of his downward curious stare feeling like he had seen enough already; I wanted to crawl away but my back was already resting against the tiara carved wood of the headboard so I had nowhere else to turn or look.

"Huh, look at that..." He gazed down there with a marvelling expression he usually reserved for treasure and new opponents he hadn't fought before, "I kind of knew that guys and girls were different but.." One hand rose to touch his lips as if wondering something or maybe because the sight had reminded him of them, "Can I kiss those, too?" he asked with a slow roguish smile spreading across his face that had a slightly mischievous air.

My heart leapt high into the air and now thudded erratically in my throat, damn his naive curiosity! And damn mine! I cursed myself and the bad luck I carried for getting myself into this difficult situation, "No! D-don't say stuff like that!" Mortified I grabbed the hem of the duvet and made to pull them back over up to my hips but he yanked one corner and tugged it to oppose me, "Let go!" I scolded him embarrassment fuelling my irritation.

He began to frown, "Why won't you let me see?" His eyebrows drew lower as his face pulled a petulant pout, his hands still did an expert job of making sure I couldn't hide higher than my thighs with the covers so in my opinion he could see enough already as it was - far too much for me to feel comfortable.

"It's private!" I squeaked and let go of the covers to push him square in the chest to attempt and get some distance between us that way instead with the same fruitless results as earlier, his hands rose and easily evaded the punches I threw.

"But we don't have secrets Ann-naka!" He whined puffing up his cheeks before his eyes settled on mine with a serious and slightly despondent look like I was denying him ice cream or candy, I could feel my resolve weakening. Maybe I should have just showed him when we where kids and then got the whole thing over with but then who knew how our personalities would be different and until a few days ago I hadn't been anymore aware of between my legs than a place to pee and do monthly even more unpleasant and personal things.

"I-it's not a secret.." my quiet hesitant stammer combined with my furious blush would have twigged any other guy onto that I didn't want to have this discussion but of course not the dumb rubber brain, he just leaned in closer and as his scent and warmth enveloped me I felt my resistance crumble and my hands stopped struggling against him; in silent defeat I drew my eyes away too shy to look at him directly as my thighs imperceptibly inched apart.

My cheeks flared as he gave a hushed noise of awe, "Can I touch it?" I gradually inclined my head feeling a little numb and he turned his face up to me with an inquisitive look,

I realised he wanted me to give my consent aloud and swallowed my cotton was filled mouth which suddenly felt alarmingly dry, "O-Ok" with his question answered he guided one hand to reach between my legs and I felt with surprise a sudden tide of excitement rise in my chest, "Mn.." A small but sweet little moan tore immediately from my mouth before I could clamp down as I felt one curious finger nudge delicately in a place I had never touched with this kind of intent before. He looked up at me curiously at the noise and I bit down hard on my lower lip feeling my heart thrum excitedly in my chest, my breasts felt strange - tingly and tight against the material of my vest, like they want to be free and touched - touched by him, I realised, and with a flush of red I also felt another strange kind of steady rise down below.

"Wow you're so slippery" he remarked with a happy inquisitive tone still like he was exploring some foreign cave on an island or figuring our a troublesome opponent, he kept sending me looks like he wanted to ask if I was alright but feared I would ask him to stop if he did and he really wanted to keep touching it a little longer; I sent him the best approximation of a reassuring smile that I could with my tight facial muscles.

The finger ventured a little deeper and he let out a squawk of shock as my hips bucked up against the invasive breach of privacy I'd never experienced before, "Woah! My finger went in! And it's all soft and spongy.." He manoeuvred so that he was no longer sat beside me and instead straddled my knees, "There's more room in here than I thought, how far back does it go?" He seemed to be talking to himself and I couldn't reply from my distraction battling biting back my moans...his finger is exploring my body..was all I could think in disbelief as he stroked me more firmly as though mesmerised by the contrast of cool glistening fluid on the soft pink skin.

The tingling sensation in my stomach increased when I noticed how the moisture was coating his caressing finger, "Ah~!" I panted as my eyes fluttered closed and I couldn't keep the moan of excitement from escaping my lips as my body twitched towards the gradual edge of something I felt building up between my legs, heat came up to my cheeks but in the darkness I felt a little braver and moved my hand down to gently rest atop his as though to ensure the ministrations continue. In answer I felt a breach of inner skin be stretched to give way for a second appendage, at first it was a little painful and my breath hitched in response to the unanticipated twinge, but soon I was surprised by how accommodatingly well they easily fit inside and the feelings they stirred up inside of me.

I wasn't aware that with every moan and each gasp that reached his ears, his newly erect member twitched in excitement, "It feels kind of hard way at the back..." I also wasn't to know that although the black eyed captain couldn't be completely sure about this - but he was beginning to recognise the way I was bucking my hips against his touch and connect it with the sounds drawn from my mouth. They reminded him strongly of that weird feeling of need that he had been getting over the last few days and of our experience on the Sunny's figurehead in the sun earlier, and the memory of that got him even more excited as his pants got tighter and felt kind of smaller..mystery pants.

"W-wait!" I felt an undercurrent ripple through his fingers before he flexed them back to curl inside of me to tear another groan from my mouth, "Y-you can stretch your fingers?" In response they unfurled to lash repeatedly like a mini-gatling gun against the sensitive hard to reach spot of what felt like pure fire inside of me and any other words were lost in a torrid of pleasurable keens as white hot pleasure cleansed through me like sacred flames.

"Ann-naka..." I distantly heard his voice through the hazy waves of heated lust and my heavy eyes languidly opened lazily, he was glancing down between his sodden fingers and the tops of my lightly sweating, heaving breasts as though struggling to make some connection with a tightly dream frown, "When I touch you here.." he carefully placed his thumb intent-fully on my clitoris, I flinched at the contact on the sensitive nub and he earned himself a little small gasp which he received with a beaming grin, "Does it feel the same for you like it does when you touch me?" His inquisitive fingers picked up a steady rhythm between plunging inside as his thumb massaged the upper portion heatedly and I felt waves of pleasure rise again.

I moaned unguardedly having no previous experience against such an assault of sensations and therefore no way to fight against them, I gave a few hesitant nods and he fixed me with that hard stare as his hand paused; my eyes widened a little and the hand atop his urged him to continue but when it became apparent he was subjecting me to the apparent of voicing it again I swallowed the clouds on my tongue and spoke, "Y-yes.."

Then he seemed to be processing silently for a moment before a content smile slowly spread across his face, "So now I can make you feel good too?" The exploring fingers resumed rubbing with an even greater intensity than before and for some reason all of a sudden his curiosity also seemed fuelled by enthusiasm.. "Let me do it some more!" He ground the two appendages inside of me down to the last knuckle as far as he could and I mewled in response.

Distant steps started from around the corner as my reluctance finally broke, my seeking arms reached out to lace around his neck and the surprised boy gasped as he fell face first into my chest, I pulled him up by the lapels in my enthusiasm feeling something familiar hard poke into my inner thigh as I pressed my lips heatedly against his; for a moment he paused in shock before he melted into the familiar sensation of my tongue running along his mouth to beg entrance and his eyes fluttered closed, his second hand briefly touched my shoulder and neck before curling into my hair to crush the rose and wine hued strands.

A rapping knock came at the door and our eyes snapped open all too aware of the highly provocative position that we were in and my mind was a blank slate for ideas.

"Ann? Luffy?"


	58. The floating hopes of ours

**(A/N: Thanks to Captain Fedora James, josephkanejk and Synix for adding this fic to their story alert subscription, my further gratitude goes again to josephkanejk for favouriting. A great big thank you to my continuing supporters Princesa de la Luna I'm-a-barbie-gurl for reviewing.).**

* * *

'I'm not here' incredulously was the first idea that came to mind upon what to shout to do anything to stop that door from creaking open, anything at all - I soon squashed that thought since speaking would deaf the object of lying and upon entertaining what a stupid notion it had been I hurriedly rose my hand to clamp it over the rubber man's mouth knowing that if I had thought of it he would be mere seconds from saying it aloud; sure enough he let out a mercifully quiet squawk from behind my palm before predictably starting to struggle, "D-don't come in I'm getting changed!" I lied hastily as loud as I could.

There was a light sigh from on the other side of the door and a hand rapped its fingers agonisingly on the wood as though contemplating walking in, "Can you come up on deck when you're finished?" I now recognised the voice to be Franky's. There was a long pause as we silently fought against each other - Luffy didn't understand why I wasn't letting him talk and I didn't want to give him a chance to voice that, "Ann?" He repeated as though to check I was still there.

"Y-yup!" I yelped cringing because a certain somebody had actually licked - EW! My hand in an effort to get it off from where I clasped it over his mouth keeping his angrily flaring nostrils free. I kicked him in the shin and there was a muffled noise of agony I stealthily covered by adding, "I'll be up in a minute" hoping that would be enough to satisfy him.

I let out a huge mental groan when the footsteps didn't recede to indicate such and he let out another bemused sigh, "Do you know where Luffy is?" Do I! The mischievous ink haired teen had just began tickling his fingers on the inside of my thigh eliciting a pleasant but unbearably sensitive reaction in a situation where I really couldn't afford to giggle, I glared storming at him and his cheeks curved as I felt his smile strain against my palm.

"He-might-be-in-the-bathroom!" I falsified shrilly all in one long breath sounding as suspicious as could be - but somehow thankfully to my pounding hearts relief he didn't pick up on it and thanked me before finally walking back away. The exchange probably took less than a minute but each painful second had been excruciatingly dragged out by my frayed nerves to make it seem like a lifetime, I released my hold on him and collapsed backwards so my shoulders blades hit the mattress with a solid and reassuring thump; for a moment I even forgot about the shame of still having my lower half naked just so utterly grateful that he hadn't walked in - I closed my eyes and let out a long cleansing sigh that came from deep inside of my lungs carrying all of the tension my chest held out of my mouth cooly.

Still, as soon as my thickly lashed jet eyes opened and immediately met those twin onyx ones of my captain who was challenging me with the puffed out cheeks and steadfast glare with that defiant spark in his eye I felt all of the worry rush back again and my cheeks burned pink as I oh-so-SO belatedly grabbed for my white shorts stuffed into an ignored wad on the mattress to once again encase my slender legs in them, before I could he grabbed my wrist and pinned it down under his fingers - it was a little rougher than I had expected and a small gasp tore from my mouth. He trapped my gaze with his as immediately his fingers traced small almost apologetic circles on the reddening skin which vanished under his touch..strange, they had looked so livid a second ago, I didn't have long to be anxious about that though as he bent his head in still with that kind of 'I'm going to kick your ass until you respect me enough to become my friend' kind of look; but instead of the reprimand I thought I was going to get he silently crushed his mouth against mine as our eyes instinctively fluttered closed.

A heated kiss later and he broke it to bent his head so that the fine ink strands of his hair tickled against the crook of my shoulder before he nuzzled the skin under my earlobe, a sharp jolt like an electric shock sparked up unexpectedly from the sensation before I felt his warm mouth circle around the skin of my neck - and lividly suck, hard - I mewled immediately raising up my arms to try and pry him off but he clung on like a limpet and a second later after the tip of his tongue had tickled the sensitive pink skin he let go of me. "Shishishishi" he grinned looking pleased with himself as I rubbed the side of my neck winching with an irritated look hoping he hadn't left a noticeable mark, "That's for hiding me" he explained in a stubborn slightly hurt sounding voice puffing out his cheeks childishly and casting his mournful black eyes aside, he crossed his arms over his chest.

Despite his thinly veiled statement a pang resounded like a hammer pounding a nail between my breasts as I caught the shade of pain he was trying to hard to conceal "Luffy-kun...mhm.." I spoke his name softly before making a discontented noise in my throat. Still massaging my neck I leant up and rubbed the tip of my nose against his - he squawked with surprise and the flesh on the bridge of it blushed before we both giggled and peace restored between us somewhat as he took his hands away and I hurriedly wriggled back into my shorts feeling my cheeks start to finally cool down, "We should go up before someone comes back and drags us out" I grinned and he flashed me that sunshine-bright beam that split his cheeks asunder before grabbing my hand to tug me upright. We kept our fingers interlaced as we walked through the hallways before the time came to clamber the ladder - I took it first and protruded my head through the deck hatch wondering why we'd been called up so late and made a "Ohh?" of awe before clambering out fully, the captain followed his head almost turning around fully in his enthusiasm to take in the sight befalling him making a similar noise of surprise.

The deck was warmly lit by several glass lamps in which small flames danced merrily to cast amber light like spilled scotch across the planks highlighting the eight figures comfortably sat spread on the same rugs and cushion that had been used for the moonlit party the first night I had joined the crew, I noticed a few tea trays laden with sake bottles and cups amongst the tangle of legs with a few scattered plates of traditional food; Brooke sat on the Sunny's railing playing a jaunty tune on his violin. We walked across and I flopped down on a patch of unoccupied rug next to Nami who grinned good-naturedly at me and inclined one hand, "So what so you think?" She raised one orange eyebrow, her cheeks where a little flushed and I noticed several empty damp cups around her crossed ankles.

"It all looks so great!" I replied as my wide eyes took in the neat piles of white rice tsukimi-dango dumplings, the snacks of taro, edamame and chestnuts, of which the captain had already began to stuff into his mouth with his stereotypical greediness, "But what's it all for?"

"Why we're having a moon viewing party of course" Robin clasped her slim tanned fingers together against her cheek and sent me a small smile before inclining her glacial azure eyes up - my gaze followed hers to where the huge white orb hung perfectly spherical in the night sky, beside her the silent swordsman had changed into a navy yukata sloppily tied at his waist to sag and expose most of his chest - he slugged straight from a bottle of sake.

"And you've almost been with us for an entire week now!" Ussop grinned giving a thumbs up and a large grin that the blue haired shipwright and diminutive reindeer doctor mirrored with cheers. Meeting the Mugiwara's, fighting the navy after battling our way through a fierce storm...All that had happened in just less than a week? My weary body felt like it had experienced months of tension not a handful of days.

"I've made you this traditional tsukimi soba especially Ann-chwuan! It's perfect with this brand of sake" Sanji inclined his cigarette with a little swirl of smoke in the direction of a particular bowl, following the motion Franky passed me over the steaming contents and I huffed cold air onto the surface of it winching at the hot sides before putting it down before me. I saw it was a bowl of udon noddles topped with nori with an egg yolk placed on top to resemble a full moon and lavishly covered in ladles of broth.

"Thank you" I replied automatically smiling without thinking and noticed a dark shadow cross Luffy's face as he swallowed the huge pile of food he had been chewing.

"Oi! Where's my special food?" He folded his arms over his chest and pinned the chef with an annoyed frown like he had with me earlier. The accused leapt up into the air brandishing one fist and a plate in the other, he grabbed the complaining rubber man by the neck and yanked him too and for until the appendage began to stretch.

"I made you a tsukimi burger, more than you deserve you ungrateful whiny little..." He let the insult rumble off quietly and dumped him back onto the rug before slamming the plate down in front of him.

Immediately he grabbed the burger in both hands taking a big, generous bite before pulling a disgruntled face again and swallowing, "This is just a fried egg sandwich!" He ate he rest of it in one entire bite regardless before starting on eating all of the remaining taro once more.

"..That's what a damn tsukimi burger IS Luffy..!" The crew dissolved into loud unrestrained laughter which for a moment I was more than happy to join in with.

"Ann-chan what happened?" Chopper suddenly asked with furrowed brows, knowing my tendency to hide injuries until they were far beyond the point of nicks and bruises.

I searched for what he was looking at briefly, and a hot blush worked its way across my face when I realised that the damn rubber head captain had indeed left an obvious pink mark on the pale skin of my slender neck earlier and just about managed to force an 'I-hope-I-don't-look-guilty smile', "It's nothing to worry about! It's probably just a bug bite. Not even something poisonous." Nami had snapped her head around like a trained police dog sniffing a hint of drugs and her gaze was drilling into my neck.

He looked up at me with his wide brown eyes even bigger and rounder with concern, "You're sure? Have you been resting up enough lately?" Robin was now also surreptitiously glancing at me under the pretence of listening to one of Brooke's and Franky's colourful jokes.

I rested a hand gently stop his hand to gently fuss the fur between my fingers before sending him a reassuring smile to make him feel, his little blue nose wrinkled up adorably as he blushed at the touch, "Plenty of sleep" I lied as that had definitely not been the case, which was weird for me - I was the kind of person who could stretch out on a piece of stone and still find it comfortable enough to fall into dreamland upon. I hoped that answer would also satisfy the silent audience.

"If you say so. Be more careful next time, okay?" His big ochre eyes gazed at me and I giggled a little happy for his concern and his cute embarrassment. He suddenly frowned and squinted to look closer, "Oh...it's gone already" he blinked a couple of times as though to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

I raised my palm up to my neck and shrugged offhandedly "I guess my skin must just have great restorative properties?" I grinned nonchalantly idly passing a hand through the long ruby strands of my hair without giving it much thought. After we had finished our meals and light conversation resumed I noticed Usopp fiddling with several raw materials in his hands constructing some toy - invention or another, "Could I please use some of that?" Without looking up he silently told me to go ahead by waving his hand towards the craft box which had lots of brightly coloured card, scissors and even glitter in. I took out a reel of thin wire and unspooled a generous length before using the bolt cutters to cut it off, then I began to intricately wind it up into a gourd - that finished I dipped a little wick in flammable oil. With my eyes and concentration on the task I didn't notice the curious glances as I cut out several sheaths of thin crepe paper in pastel hues until Chopper agilely nimbly hopped around the licked clean plates and discarded empty bottles to my side of the rug - he collapsed onto his stomach resting his top hooves under his chin to rest his head upon them.

"What're you making?" He asked his big eyes alight with curiosity, I briefly looked up and saw nine expectant faces - my ink eyes settled on the similar dark ones of my captain last, I wondered if he remembered when we had made these together as kids and he always struggled.

"Watch" I replied still focusing as I glued the blue and peach paper into panels upon the wire so it took the form of lantern, "And then we just.." I twisted the wick around the knot of wire at the base of it in the middle of the hollow interior, after giving it a long look at arms glance and deeming it air-worthy I protectively padded my fingertips with Busoshoku Haki before unscrewing the hot lamp and setting it to one side, "...And here we go" I carefully used the flame to light the oiled wick and it immediately spluttered into life.

"Wow!" The sparks of it reflected back in his eyes as I stood up and lifted it into the air, the gentle breeze easily carried it up until it was at a height that only Luffy's extendable arms could have grabbed it at. We watched in silence as it floated up even further still on its solitary journey up into the impenetrable darkness of the night.

"Super!" Franky shouted in an awed voice to break the quiet as he struck an elaborate pose with both arms in the air.

"It's so pretty!" Nami gasped putting a perfectly manicured hand either side of her cheeks as her eyes lit up, Robin nodded appreciatively and even Zoro wasn't snarling at the pretty display as he surveyed it through his single black orb.

"Can you teach me how to make one?" Franky asked using one finger to lift the dark sunglasses he wore even at this hour from the bridge of his nose a little to regard the mystery of the object he didn't have plans on how to build.

I blushed a little at their admiration giving a tight lipped awkward smile, I didn't think it much of a feat "Sure." I nodded before picking up the same objects again, "You twist the wire like this" I showed them in much slower practiced movements than before, soon everybody was following along obediently as I taught them. "No, use this kind of tissue paper-" I grabbed the cardboard Zoro had been cutting up with the same sort of stubborn fury one normally reserves for battles and handed him some of the right stuff instead, he grumbled at me looking at the cardboard like it had been all it's fault. Like Luffy he was already covered in glitter and didn't seem to have a knack for the task.

"I'm going to light mine with the undying flames of my burning love for you Nami-chwaaan!" Sanji jumped high into the air striking a fist into his chest on the pocket of his immaculate breast suit before settling back down with a renewed enthusiasm to copy my gestures. She rolled her eyes before furrowing her brow in concentration as she cut up orange and pink tissue paper.

"How did you learn this skill Ann-sama?" Brooke asked setting down his scissors to take a sip from his cup of hot milk, steam rose from between his tombstone like teeth and he gave a deep relaxed sigh.

I felt my cheeks heat up again at the compliment, I pinned my eyes down in my lap as I explained but my hands continued showing Robin and Zoro how to twist the wicks, "My mother and I used to make them every year for the autumn festival in Foosha" Usopp had finished his first and was holding up the dark green proudly, "When you let them go you're supposed to focus on a wish as hard as you can, the lantern will carry it up to the gods and maybe they'll answer it" I smiled fondly remembering the warm images of happy childhood times.

"Do you believe that?" Nami asked suddenly with a hopeful look in her eyes as she lifted hers high up into the air and the shaggy blonde haired chef followed in suit, his blue and white paper lantern soon fell back down to be extinguished by the sea and he flopped dejectedly to the deck in response.

I thought about it for a moment but guessed it was best to be honest and true to myself, "I believe you forge your own destiny..but it's a nice thought" I summed up guilelessly before becoming distracted by the sight of Luffy struggling and somehow tied up entirely in string - there was a curled up ball of wire next to him that could have been anything. I grinned to myself a little as I walked over to him rolling my eyes and sat beside him picking up the edge of the string and pulling it so it easily unwound from around his shoulders. "Here" with a grin I tugged the wire apart and reformed it into the correct structure.

Far from being irritated that I had intervened he seemed genuinely happy to have my assistance as he set about cutting up red and gold thin paper, "You were always better than me at this stuff" he complimented offhandedly and my heart thumped erratically in response.

"T-Thanks" I stuttered before placing my hands over his to guide the finished product over the lamp to light the wick. It prettily glowed into life and the warmth lit up his face as did the huge beam, I didn't notice the female crew mates watch the exchange closely.

Cool!" He grinned widely, I let go and he released it to let it fly up into the air - we both rose our heads to watch it go.

When we had each perfected a lantern we stood at the railing of the Sunny and in silent unison raised our hands to set them free and watched them rise up into the night carrying our hopes. As I let go of mine I contradicted what I had said a moment earlier by silently attached the promise that these days with the crew...with Luffy, would never end. It couldn't hurt to believe in folktales sometimes, right?


	59. What Sanji-kun knows

**(A/N: Hello! Thank you as always to everyone who has reviewed, watched or favourited this fic etc. Unfortunately I won't have the time to thank everybody anymore individually as I have a lot of University work, because of this chapters might not be as regular as they have been in the past - but I hope you will all bear with me as your support fuels this fic.).**

* * *

The bright morning light shone in through the unguarded windows the curtains of which had been drawn back last night to showcase the twinkling stars to cast it's glimmering rays upon the faces of the slumbering girl sprawled on her stomach with her limbs askew and tangled in the long ruby ropes on one bed and the snoring male teen sleeping on the other with his arms extended to stretch down and droop against the floor. I frowned faintly as it penetrated the deep black behind my closed lids and the long petal like black lashes fluttered as beneath the furrowed crimson brows my black ink eyes open, with a small breathy moan I gave a languorous feline stretch arching my back before using my palms to rub sleep and mussed hair from my face like a cat preening.

I swung myself up out of bed lifting my arms up as though to greet the day releasing the last of the tension from my leaden limbs before touching my toes a few times in a few flexible warm up movements, I pulled on the slightly dirtied aquamarine and white striped vest with a grimace as I studied a noticeable smudge on the lower hem. It must have gotten messy at some point during the storm, fighting the marines and exploring the island but it would be easily washable - I wriggled into my now not so white shorts with another disgruntled frown and smoothed my hands through my hair before taking a look out the window - the pale white gleam of the sun upon the waves indicated I had woken up earlier than usual.

After taking a few minutes to repaint my nails when they had dried I padded over to where the rubber man still slept non-too-soundlessly stopping before my knees touched his mattress. I bent over him and gently traced around the entirety of the large X shaped scar on his chest given to him by Akainu in the Whitebeard War with a brooding musing expression, though he appeared to be scrawny underneath his shirt but in truth he had a surprisingly well-built physique; I rightened and left him to sleep for a few more hours slipping my feet into my sandals and creeping quiet as a tentative mouse out of the room closing the door with a muted click. Dark thoughts of revenge churned around my mind and how to get it tinged with the bitter wish that I had wanted to be at the battle of Marineford, the good I could have achieved and lives I might have been able to save if only Papa had let me leave Foosha earlier - or had he thought I wasn't ready? Was I now? These snatches repulsed me and I shook them free by physically whipping my head to and fro as I made my way up onto the deck.

It was empty and appeared to be newly cleaned from the activities of last nights moon viewing festivities as we stayed up drinking late into the night, I noticed the planks of wood were still damp from where they had been recently scrubbed as I walked across them wondering who had been able to battle the ill effects of their hangover to wake up and cleanse the entire place until it was neat as it formerly had been. The cloudless blindingly blue sky with little wind above spoke of what I mistakenly believed would be a long, boring day of whiling away the hours wishing I had something to do other than fishing or training. My nose twitched in response to the appetising scents that fanned in delicious clouds towards me and obediently I floated across the deck with a dumb blissful expression into the kitchen to where I found the answer to my earlier query in the form of the blonde superlatively attired culinary artist stood attentively at the stove - the source of the alluring smell, other than him the room was unoccupied.

I made my way in and he span around like he had been electrocuted before I had even spoke and at the sight of his unexpected guest a joyous smile spread across his immaculately trimmed jaw, I rose up one arm feeling a little awkward at the sight of those love struck eyes so early in the morning to feebly shake one hand in welcome before I collapsed at the table "Good morning Sanji-kun" I muttered resting my forehead upon the cool surface.

"Happy greetings my luminous ray of undiminished beauty! Did you not rest well?" He turned back to expertly flipping something in a frying pan like it was a far easier task than I knew it actually was. I flushed a little, after only a few days of me being with the crew he had already noted that unless it was special circumstances I was rarely an early riser - loved my sleep almost as much as Zoro, and had the narcoleptic qualities Ace once portrayed of being able to do so literally anywhere anytime.

"No. I feel great, actually" I replied with a bright smile lifting my face up to rest my chin on my interlaced fingers so that he could see I was telling the truth, all the weariness of the last few days had vanished. A few quiet minutes later as my mind cleared from the last fuzzy strands of cotton-candy slumber the smell drew me over towards the kitchen portion of the room where I peered around him looking hopefully into the desirable contents he was cooking, "Would you like any help?"

At first he stubbornly declined with the genteel argument that a lady such as myself shouldn't ever have to lift a finger for herself but as my good nature and eagerness to assist him persevered he begrudgingly acquiesced me a small part of his territory which I filled with the buzz of my content busy presence slicing up the ingredients he allocated to me then cutting them up again when they weren't thin enough for his liking. It was largely quiet aside from when he specified I choose a different piece of fruit or if I asked him to pass me something from a cupboard I couldn't reach, but it was a peaceful easy silence until we were finished in a much quicker amount of time regardless of the imperfections he bade I repair. Eventually his natural perfectionist streak wore away at his gentlemanly personality facet until he spoke to me a little more normally and even felt comfortable ordering me around like I didn't have breasts at all; I found he had a differentiating style of preparing raw materials than me but it was by no means a lacking or inefficient one and I enjoyed rising to his expectations of the tasks refreshed by his new behaviour, a few minutes later he finally spoke again as I was washing the dishes we had used preparing the Mugiwara's breakfast feast, "Well you made quite the productive little helper Ann-chwan. I hope you bless my kitchen with your beautiful and skilled hands again" he came up behind me and one of his large hands rose onto my shoulder to give it a light squeeze which when I automatically noticeably flinched at he retracted. There was a slightly more strained moment of silence as I scrubbed a pan fervently wishing that authoritative chef mannerism barking orders would return and I heard him sit down somewhere nearby then the click as he lit a fresh cigarette, "So how long have you been in love with our captain?"

There was a loud clang as I dropped the pan in alarm as every part of my skin immediately exploded bright red and I whipped around flourishing bubbles spitting, "W-what are you t-talking about?" I had no idea what kind of face I was pulling just then but I was having trouble schooling my expression into anything other than burning embarrassment.

The chef took an agonisingly slow deliberate drag of his cigarette and pouted to exude a long plume of smoke before answering, "I had my suspicions when you asked me about love..all the answers you gave me for your ideal man - kind" he counted them off on his fingers, "trustworthy, strong and cheerful. A guy you can depend on..that pretty much fits his image exactly" he continued in the kind of voice an investigator uses when presenting clues and evidence, "You even mentioned a perchance for dark hair. But the fact you blush every time someone mentions romance or lust..." He let that sentence trail off with a devious grin my cheeks went purple with humiliation at.

"You're talking nonsense!" I shouted angrily at him as with each statement my heart pounded faster and faster inside my chest until I could hardly breathe, I turned back around pretending to concentrate on finishing my task so he couldn't see my too easily readable expressions.

"...And your response right now has pretty much cemented my opinion" the witty response came in a languorous drawl that crept closer to my ears as he paced around the kitchen picking up several things as he went "Of course I am beside myself with grief that I cannot win your hands favour..." I heard the rhythmic beat as he began to whisk something "...but I'm an advocate for true love..!" My ears began to drone out his voice as he feverishly continued now cooking something new until his last words reached my ears, "...And so you have my blessing!"

I turned around with soapy hands and dumbstruck look not exactly sure what that meant, "Saa...Huh?" he bent his glossy haired head back to give a loud laugh that showed a lot of his teeth before tossing a towel at me, I caught it instinctively so it wouldn't thwack me in the face and used it to dry my hands clean frowning wondering why he didn't want me to continue washing up.

"It means I'll help you in your quest to marry Luffy!" He smiled turnng back to his task as he used the spatula to flip something flat and steaming onto a plate, "Could you please go serve that to our gluttonous bed bound captain then rouse the others?" He passed it to me as I numbly took it spluttering.

"I-I-I n-never said I w-wanted that!" I only just managed to stammer out with huge wide eyes as I realised what he said was true and I kind of did. I looked down at the plate and saw me had whipped together an omelette base filled with cleverly hidden mushrooms disguised with melted cheese - it had long strips of arranged bacon and two meatball eyes to make a smily face atop. Cute, it had a knife and fork resting on the side of the plate.

"So you don't want that?" He bent down to my eye level and fixed me with a flat eyed expression in his one visible eye daring me to outright lie to him.

"I never said that either!" I irritatedly defensively snapped back deciding anger would be the best way to evade him getting too close to the truth he had already unearthed.

"The food will get cold.." He whimsically evaded in a sing-song voice pushing his hand between my shoulder blades to frogmarch me out of the kitchen out to the hallway as I moaned my frustration at him.

I sighed my face a far cry from that of the comical smile upon the omelette as I paced the corridors, I ducked my head in briefly to be assaulted by the mingled sweat of men sleeping in the boys dorm and hollered at them to wake up before continuing on after I heard weak answering groans of response. I politely rapped quietly upon Robin's door asking if she was ready for breakfast and jolted in shock when I heard the swordsman's voice telling me they would be up in the kitchen momentarily; a light blush knowing what he might have been doing in there lingered as I came to the next closest room I had to attend to. As I opened the door soft snores told me the teen was pretty much as I had left him an hour or two ago, I closed it and took a few steps closer allowing the smell to gradually wake him up.

The heavy breathing stopped as his nose twitched and his lips closed to snap the spit bubble that had been gently rising and falling as his nostrils dilated to sniff at the air, with his eyes still closed his arms snapped back to their usual size like the elastic bands they essentially were and he sat upright without even opening his eyes, "Mngh" he grunted waving his hands greedily in the air like a zombie, I giggled as the sight put me back into a better mood.

"Good morning sleepy-head" I chirruped cheerily padding to the side of the bed to wave the plate underneath his chin, his eyes snapped open at the sound of my voice and immediately honed in on the food with a breaking grin.

"Breakfast in bed?" He exclaimed bouncing up and down on his butt in his excitement like a little kid and I couldn't help but grin, "But it'a not my birthday!" he settled down and I passed it over to him, I thought he'd immediately begin eating but he stared at it for a second beaming back at the smily face before proclaiming happily, "It's like we're married. Shishishishishi"

I felt my cheeks heat up and shook out my hair so the longer crimson bangs at the front hid them a little. My heart stuttered as badly as my voice as I answered, "Don't say stuff like that" I knew he couldn't be serious as he didn't have any expectations or realistic notions on marriage, even my own parents weren't.

He seemed to not have heard me as he studied the food with what was now a distrustful frown, "You didn't cook this" it was a statement, not a question - like he already knew the answer.

Was he disappointed? "No, Sanji just asked me to bring it to you" something in his face had fallen at my affirmation, I was surprised at that and at that he had been able to notice without even taking a bite, "...W-Would you like me to make it next time?" I demurely asked quietly casting my ink eyes shyly away from his.

He shrugged nonchalantly and picked up the knife and fork to begin cutting into it, "When we're married you'll cook everything for me everyday anyway" he stated a-matter-of-factly before stuffing a large slice into his mouth.

"A wife isn't a slave" I remarked putting on a pretence that I had been offended by the remark to cover that I was getting more and more uncomfortably hopeful every time he said stuff like this.

"It's just because I like your food the best" he easily answered in that same tone without even having to pause and think about it, he stabbed another piece and transferred it up into his furiously chewing jaw.

I tried to laugh it off but found I was too embarrassed to work up and force the noise falsely out of my lips, "Don't let Sanji hear you say that.." I warned in a dark voice wriggling my eyebrows with a small smile which vanished as my stomach let out a loud rumble in response to the sight of him happily eating and the appetising scent of what little remained which made me blush hard.

His head snapped up with an enquiring expression, "Do you want some?" He asked and my jaw almost dropped open in shock of him willingly offering food to me without me threatening to break his arm in two as I shook my head declining "Here" he insisted with a stubborn frown reaching the laden fork out towards me "Take it" the arm extended and shoved it between my protesting lips as I opened my mouth to say no.

With a glowering expression I chewed it with my arms folded under my breasts - it did taste great and piqued my appetite for later which spurred me to leave, "Thanks. I should go wake up Nami." "Don't forget to bring the plate up to the kitchen with you, okay?" I reminded him and he nodded before lifting it up to start licking it clean.

Rolling my eyes I left and traced the familiar steps to the bodacious tangerine haired navigator's sleeping dwelling and opened her door after knocking and hearing a clear reply to come right in, "Morning Nami" I sent her a smile from where she was already out of bed and sat sketching maps at her desk fully dressed in a chocolate brown thigh length sundress, "Breakfast is ready" she turned at the sound of my voice and smiled greeting me back, "By the way do you know if the laundry is ready yet?"

She looked back outside the long window that faced her writing desk as it did in my room to gauge the weather, "No but today's sun should dry it..." She musingly glanced me up and down appraising the dirty clothes before standing up to go rummage in one of her three enormous white wardrobes "Until then borrow something else of mine" she ordered without facing me as she took things off the hangers - enquiringly looked at them before picking something else, ignoring me as I insisted she needn't, "You can keep this one - it's last months fashion"

She thrust something banana yellow and unbearably frilly into my hands "I don't really wear dresses anymore Nami.." Not since I was at an age where Mama still chose the clothes I wore, I added mentally flapping to unfurl it out in my hands. Now that I could take a clear look at it the ruffles where only rouched around the lower hem of the skirt and the upper portion of the dress was more just like a vest with a plunging curved unadorned neckline.

"Nonsense! This will look great on you!" Was that a devious gleam I detected in her eyes? She folded her arms over her chest in a way that I knew booked no argument and my shoulders heaved with a submissive sigh, I shouldn't complain when it was kind of her to lend me anything of hers. I grabbed the corners of the vest and lifted my arms to pull it over my head before wriggling out of the shorts, then slipped into the dress and grabbed the dirty clothes, "Besides do you really think I could survive another day like yesterday without a little entertainment?" I was now absolutely certain there was a devilish quality to the grin tugging at her pink tinged lips "We're going to have a fashion show" I had been pulling out my scarlet hair from under the hem of the sunny yellow dress surprised by how wearing the bright colour had made me feel oddly happy already and fixed her with a horrified expression.

"Namiiii~"


	60. Nami's obliquitous ruse I

Unfortunately to my resounding disappointment the rest of the crew was more than enthusiastic to adhere to their tangerine locked navigator's idea to while away a few of the hot morning hours as the Sunny strove through the tide, "Great! We were interrupted before we could finish last time!" Luffy grinning gleefully jumped up a little in his chair waving his arms excitedly with an animated gleam in his eyes and the other Mugiwara's beside myself responded with similar happy zeal. I had been taking surreptitious glances at the tanned dark violet haired assassin and one eyed swordsman from where they sat next to each other as usual with a intimate but undercurrent of affection wondering a little about when I had knocked on earlier but the rubber captain's statement caught my interest.

Before I could ask in what form the interruption had come hoping for some inspiration on how to cause a distraction of my own Nami sent a sugared smile up to the infatuated blonde cuisinier who hung besottedly fawning over her every word "This is delicious" she cut in her himono horse mackerel. There was also a tiny bowl beside her plate with soy dip and paper-thin dried nori seaweed cuts.

He was so happy with the praise he took such a deep drag of his cigarette that the cherry burnt down entirely in a second and he ended up coughing. After regaining his composure and lighting another of which he seemed to have already rolled in constant reply from his breast pocket or one of his trousers he raved joyously on how he had prepared the meal for her, "Yesterday I cut it open fresh then soaked it in salt water and half-dried it for the night, then I grilled it this morning. Just for you my precious sea dove!"

"You've really outdone yourself Sanji-kun" Robin smiled a little over at him from where he stood at his 'precious sea dove's' shoulder, I saw with slightly widening eyes that she had even more dishes than the curvaceous orangette with a bowl of sprout clear soup, simmered soybeans and kombu kelp in boiled field mustard and shaved bonito garnish, and a plate of thinly sliced boiled pork with vinegar and sesame flavoured miso sauce. I wondered why she had so much more and why nobody seemed to be complaining but even the tea haired samurai didn't seem to give it a thought and the flaxen haired chef's next words answered my silent query.

He gave a deep gracious bow before flaunting one hand airily as though it were nothing and went to take his seat, "I only hope it boosts your flagged energy for the day ahead oh beautiful lady" A light blush sprinkled across the bridge of my nose as I recalled again how Zoro had been the one to answer the door of her bedroom earlier - the two men were now glaring openly at each other from across the laden table as she calmly started to begin her meal ignoring them.

So it seemed that the cook was indeed savvy on the topic of sex and love more so than I had taken him to be earlier when I had asked him a few days ago and he had sprouted jumbled nonsense about fireworks and wedding bells, for some reason a noticeable shiver went down my spine and in response he and the reindeer doctor worriedly glanced up; I hurriedly spoke up "I'd have to agree" before forcing a smile and turning my attention to my plate, I had a tamagoyaki rolled omelet with grated daikon radish served on the side - I sliced into it with my fork and saw to my gluttonous delight it had puréed fish cake and soy sauce inside.

"And I have to declare that you are bright vision of beauty in the summer dress that Nami wore eight months and thirty-four days ago Ann!" He appraisingly moved his now large heart shaped pink eyes up and over my form in a way I definitely wasn't entirely comfortable with, I jerked upright in my seat with shock as wordlessly a possessive smooth hand warmly encased over my knee in evidence that the rubber headed captain wasn't entirely comfortable with the statement either. I had stuffed my dirty clothes in the laundry hamper hoping nobody would comment on the change of outfit - at least the 'fashion show' or whatever would mean I could get out of this dress soon.

"Pft.." he sulkily puffed up his cheeks dejectedly pouting with his eyebrows childishly glaring down like arrows "..Anyone can cook a stupid egg" he kicked so he was leant on the two back legs of his chair and his hand left my knee as rose his arms to interlace both behind his hat. There was a scant second of silence before all of the crew excluding myself and its captain exploded into rib breaking side splitting unrelenting laugher, one because the laughter was aimed at him and myself because I hadn't picked up on that Luffy was jealous.

"I'm pretty sure you gave me salmonella from an apple once.." Zoro nonchalantly chimed in with his gravelly voice and expert sense of when to join in on a conversation - not.

I wondered why he was suddenly being picked on and when the dejected shaggy black silk haired teen slumped back into his chair normally with a huff folding his arms across his chest I spoke up hoping to rise his spirits "I always thought the alligator burgers you made when we were camping where the best Luffy-kun" I encouraged him giving him a punch in the shoulder and felt relieved when a smile crept back into the corners of his mouth - we missed the wiggling eyebrows of the rest of the room.

"Why can't we have something nice like that?" Usopp jerked out his arm forwards to spread it across the lavish display the peaceful Robin was cooly picking at before glaring down with distaste at his Okayu with Tsukemono pickles that all the male Mugiwara's had. So it seemed the primary topic of today would be sexism in food distribution as usual.

"Because you don't deserve it!" The accused snapped irritatedly as searing flames leapt from his visible eye, "How about you all starve?! Anybody got an opinion?" He stood up from his chair seething and I quickly began to eat what was on my plate with fervent gusto with greed and fear.

"It does meet our nutritional requirements at least..." Chopper dejectedly muttered as he poked at his bowl despondently with his fork.

"I super sure wish I had breasts! SUPER BREAST PRIVILEGES!" Frankie looked into his before pushing it away with a repulsed look; he went to grab his bottle of cola but seeing Nami was busy writing a list Robin casually rose both hands to put him into a choke hold chastising him. He squawked and struggled in the grip before something crunched and he sagged down so hit forehead hit the table with a thud I secretly enjoyed as I silently cheered on her refining behaviour. I wasn't sure how much longer I could have sat there as he went yelling stuff like that!

Brooke sadly moaned loudly and rested his skull on one bony hand as his fleshless finger traced around the rim of his tea cup, "I feel like I'm starving already - look I'm wasting away!" He gestured up and down at himself with both hands before pointing up one finger as though struck by a sudden thought, "Oh wait, I'm dead. Yohohohoh!" He creased into laugher.

"Dahahahah!" My own tore from my mouth in answer to how hilarious I found his jokes and after it had quietly bubbled down I noticed to my right that the jet haired and eyed teen had already finished his plate and despite also eating in bed earlier was predictably whining that he was still hungry, I cut off a piece of the rolled omelet and blew on it to cool it down before offering it to him, "Would you like some of this Luffy-kun?" I asked with a smile.

He barely glanced at it before folding his arms determinedly over his chest "No" Everybody's jaws dropped in surprised unison at his answer that was so unlike him. His stomach gave a loud contrasting rumble but his stubborn frown kept fixed in place as he cast his eyes aside. My hand wavered a little with indecision before I stuck it in my own mouth instead wondering why he had refused.

There was a long tense moment of heavy silence and a singular unvoiced question gnawing at nine occupants of the room of which I was also one of before Sanji finally lowered the visible curly eyebrow that had been in danger of disappearing up into his hairline it was raised so high in shock and forced himself to give what I could see was not a nonchalant shrug, "Fine. Miso soup for all the whiners" he appeased and happy cries resounded throughout the room I didn't join in with as I toyed with the rest of my food before eating it without my usual relish.

Afterwards on my way out of the kitchen hoping to bask like a snake fat and sluggish after a big meal in the sun I felt my elbow get snagged and interlinked with somebody's slim arm, I turned around puzzled and met Nami's calculating grin that alongside the devious look in her eyes meant I already knew I was in for a world of problems, "A-a-annnn.." She drawled in a honeyed singsong voice that certified my foreboding "You don't have many clothes that are needed for the show" she waved the piece of paper she has been scribbling upon at breakfast so fast I couldn't see it, "But don't worry!" My hope rose like lemonade bubbles that I wouldn't have to take part after all, "Last evening when I had the idea me and Robin went through all of our old clothes that we don't want and there are plenty that fit you"

I was impressed and irritated that she had put in so much effort as it made it more difficult to back out - my shoulders heaved with a resigned sigh as she began to tug me down the corridor animatedly chattering at rather than to me as I limply trailed along behind her anchored by her grip on my arm, I caught a few words about 'how fun it is to do things as a crew together' and 'what a great bond experience it will be' and guessed I wouldn't be getting out of this.

* * *

"Nami! I refuse to wear it!" I squeaked shrilly with humiliation stained cheeks as I struggled and fought against her kicking and swinging out all of my limbs.

"Stop worrying you look great-" she cooed placatingly as she wrestled me into a headlock and adjusted the flimsy straps of the skintight black dress she had physically bullied me into wearing. Of all the skimpy garments and skirts she had violently coerced me into so far this one was the classiest but also dangerously sexiest, its cut oozed a sensual but refined hourglass figure and hit my mid thigh - but my confidence didn't much that of the threateningly deep plunging neckline. She wore a sapphire attire of similar design but it had a corsage of light azure roses pinned to the bust with a sprinkle of diamonds around the hem.

"No way! I can't breathe!" I still laboured to evade her but she pushed me onto the silver sheets of my bed and grabbed my legs to force a red high heeled shoe painstakingly onto each foot taking the time to lace the crimson ribbons up my legs so I couldn't just slide them back off easily.

"There" she yanked me back up by the hand and studied me up and down with streetwise eyes that knew a hell of a great deal more than fashion than I did. I kind of wished I could see myself in the reflection of a mirror first to see what I looked like before being pushed out in front with everybody else but the Captains Room didn't have one. She threaded something around my neck and I glanced down as it fell between my breasts a slight weight that hasn't been present before - a ruby necklace, "Perfect. Come on" she tugged me towards the bedroom door.

"No way! I can't even walk in these!" I complained wobbling and tottering as I was dragged after her outside into the corridor. There was a lot of pushing and shoving at the ladder as I tried to run away but couldn't in the stupid shoes that I wasn't used to before she forced me up and I tentatively slowly crept up warily on the rungs, she pushed at my butt with one hand to forcibly encourage me upwards onto the deck.

Insofar the crew had changed into a wide variety of outfits my favourites so far of which had been Zoro in sneakers dressed in a white vest under a pinstriped shirt and open grey jacket with ash knee length jeans - Nami had even bullied him into wearing stylish thin framed glasses and a three silver hoop earrings, Sanji cut a fine figure in his change of sandals, calf length black jeans and a penguin tshirt patterned like a butlers uniform with black leather jacket. Robin who was beautiful as always in a high waisted ankle length gold and cream leopard print skirt with roman sandals and a purple strapless vest, her hair tied back with a twinkling charm to showcase feather earrings and she also wore a heavy gold necklace and bangle on her arm. I had thought that Luffy had looked the best by far in heavy black boots - my heart had started beating at the sight of him in a blue tshirt sprayed with an artistic graffiti design under a black leather jacket with tan shorts and of course the straw hat he refused to take off, but when I saw him now my heart completely stopped for a second.

The neat white shirt buttoned up almost to the collar to hide his scarred chest was somehow entirely clean and spotless from dirt and half covered by the long black suit jacket he wore open with gold buttons down one side and gold weave around the hem and sleeves, as I took in the sight of his long, slim legs clad in the dark crisp trousers a blush tainted my cheeks - my widened jet eyes grazed back up to his slightly combed hair without its usual hat to where he was staring at me with similar intensity and lightly parted lips. Neither of us had realised a handful of minutes had passed and the crew was staring at the frozen interchange between us and after the silence was punctuated by a few awkward coughs and muffled giggles I snapped back and a sheepish smile guiltily unfurled across my cheeks beneath the bright red skin, we both raised one arm up at the same time - he to scratch behind one ear with a light flush over his nose and me to rub the back of my neck trying to hide my embarrassment, "Y-you look nice" I managed to stammer out.

There was a tense silence for a second or two in which he could have replied but chose instead to stick his finger up one nostril, Brooke wearing a flamboyantly ruffled pale pink western wedding style suit jumped in to fill it with some jaunty music and as the chuckling others began to clap rhythmically getting into the groove of the tune Sanji in a white suit bent over elegantly and offered his hand to his orange haired weather enchantress in offer to dance - Usopp wearing a light green shirt with beige dress trousers and brown suspenders, Luffy and Frankie in inappropriately small black frilly speedos began happily dancing (or striking weird poses and kicking out legs and arms laughing as it was) and Zoro suited in dark green with a tie nudged his bicep against Robin's arm to get her attention before inclining his head begrudgingly over to a spare patch of deck with a grunt like it pained him to do so. Beautifully garmented in a below the knee strapless purple dress with a lilac lace shawl over her shoulders she clasped one hand to her mouth to smother her bell like laughter as the other enlaced around his arm and they walked over to start swaying gently beside the other two, I had been happy to stand there watching them for the most part until I felt a tug at my dress material near my hip. I looked down and saw Chopper's anxious face peering up at me, he wore a blue and green striped tie and a hopeful expression "Would you like to dance with me Ann?"

A large grin spread happily across my cheeks as nodded and I made to squat down to his diminutive height and noticing this he changed into his Jumping Point form so that he had a human-like appearance and height; nearly all of his reindeer physical characteristics were gone aside from his reindeer legs, blue nose and parts of his fur, "Sure!" He extended one large hand and I took it in mine marvelling at the thick fingers with the blunt nails, he kept a polite and respectful distance as we traced a few easy steps - after a few minutes I remarked giggling, "You're so furry! It tickles!" I saw that he blushed at that and quickly added honestly, "That isn't a bad thing!"

He let go of me and squirmed like he had a stomachache but his eyes held a pleased expression, "Stop it like I'd ever take something like that as a compliment~!"

I grinned up at him "There's something I've always wanted to see first hand" I clasped my hands beseechingly together under my chin with big, puppy pleading dewy eyes impossible to say no to "Could you please use your Guard point?" He obediently shrank as his fur grew outwards to cover his entire body like a soft brown cloud leaving only his head and two legs visible, "You're so cute!" I crooned kneeling down and throwing my open arms around him,

He struggled again transforming back to the favoured form of brain point he preferred "D-don't hug me, that doesn't make me happy at all~!" He pushed me away and I laughed standing back up before noticing the dark look that the jet eyed captain was giving me stood just behind us - when had he moved closer so suddenly?

I blushed under the intensity of his angry stare wondering what I had done to offend him, he hadn't complimented me back earlier and I guessed there was something about the dress he didn't like, "W-what's up?" I stuttered going to demurely clasp my hands behind my back - his arm extended to stretch and grab my wrist to tug me towards him "L-Luffy-kun?!" I squeaked shyly as he closed the proximity between us so I was crushed against his chest despite that everyone else could see. He wove one arm to loop around my waist twice and the other held my hand out, after a few minutes of standing on my toes but refusing to let go even when I complained I silently resigned to imbuing my feet protectively with Busoshoku haki so it didn't hurt whenever he accidentally trod on them.

He didn't speak for a while until the arm encircling my waist retracted and grazed a line of fire up my hip across my shoulder up my neck to under my ear all in one swift fluid motion that made me noticeably stumble hard as my heart fluttered, "Choppers' a man too you know" he had bent his head under the pretence of catching me before tripped over and fell but spoke the dark words directly into my ear.

My chest tightened as something shivered in fear and combined thrill in response to his breath falling against my skin and as he let go of me I could feel the heat of his body where it had touched mine rise crimson paint onto my cheeks, "L-Luffy-k.." He sharply turned by spinning on one heel and stalked moodily away with a definite set of frustration making his movements jerky and heavy with intent.

I had only been watching his retreating back with sad confusion for a few seconds before the tangerine navigator came to my side fanning her dance heated cheeks with one hand to cool them, "Why is your face so red Ann?" She used one finger to curl one piece of her whir away from where it had fallen into her face from its immaculate up style bun.

"I-I guess it's kind of hot in this.." I lied quickly and was rewarded by her broad grin that closed her eyes.

"Well it's time to get ready for the last stage of the fashion show anyway!" She concluded loudly clapping her hands together so the others could hear and Brooke stopped playing to listen. I somehow didn't feel like I would have it any luckier but it couldn't have been worse than the weird situation that had just happened then right? Maybe a change of clothes and pace might distract me from the negative brooding I felt regarding it.

"I'll prepare some fruit cocktails to refresh you lovely ladies" Sanji animatedly sprang up right partition of the the steps towards the kitchen.

"What about us?!" The dismayed male crew members hollered after him in unison.

He stopped from where he had been flouncing up them swinging his arms envisioning the task he had set his mind and heart too with his typical exuberance for the opposite sex, "You lousy baka's know where the tap is to get your own damn water!" He screamed at them before adding with a deepening glare, "But don't use too much!"


	61. The malapropos abeyance

"Absolutely not, this is way too embarrassing!" I shyly squealed with my arms demurely crossed over my barely encased breasts even though the door was closed and only the deviously grinning navigator could see me.

"But you look so great..." She tried to charm as a bead of sweat ran down the back of my neck and I scurried into the furthest corner of the room away from her - she followed with beckoning fingers twitching as though itching to change me into something even more revealing.

I adjusted the black straps decorated with little butterflies worriedly with an anxious blush and mortified expression, "-But I don't think-" I inserted two fingers into the lower hem around my butt and tried to stretch the black material so it covered more of the smooth underside of my cheeks, "-it fits right"

"It fits fine" she demurred as she tried to tackle me and I leapt side at the last minute - she managed to grab me by the back of the bikini strap and I squealed more like a stuck pig than a whiny kid this time as I was unable to get away without breaking a piece of clothing that wasn't mine despite she had said I could keep it - I'd never wear something so revealing like this willingly! Except maybe when nobody was around if I wanted a tan..

"B-but Nami-chaaaannn..." I whinged in a high pitched nasal voice attempting the dewy puppy dog eyes which usually worked so well but were completely ineffectual on the orange haired ice queen who's determination rivalled that of her captains when she set her mind to something,

"You said it was hot in that dress~" she giggled in a sing-song voice behind her hand in a way I definitely found suspicious and a little irritating as I smoothed my hands over my bare stomach self-consciously looking over my shoulder to study the small of my back and my legs anxious about the sheer amount of skin on show.

"YOU KNOW THIS WASN'T WHAT I MEANT!" I yelled before pointing towards the pile of clothes on my bed on the other side of the room, "Please let me wear something - anything else!" I pleaded clasping my hands together all but getting down on my knees to beg as she studied her nails with a pointed nonchalant 'you won't get your way' look, "I wouldn't even wear this if I were going to seduce somebody..." Little had I known the door had began to open as I spoke and Luffy walked in still wearing his suit with a confused enquiring look to hear the last of the words, when I noticed I clasped my hands over my mouth in shock feeling my cheeks heat up red before I remembered what I was wearing and tried to hide as much of myself with my arms as I could screaming, "Get out!"

"It's my room too" he diplomatically replied calmly in the face of my humiliation stoked anger sidling disinterestedly over to his bed and after kicking off his shoes swung himself to slump down back touching his mattress with his arms cushioning his head; he closed his eyes - clearly he was making himself comfortable and wasn't about to leave. He hasn't even seemed to take a second to stop and stare at what I was wearing like any other of the male crew members might have done - I felt disappointed for a second and then sharply on the heels of that I wondered why the hell I felt like I had somehow been rejected?

I looked over to Nami exasperatedly hoping for some help but found she had a open look of wicked glee on her face as though this was part of some hidden plan she had plotted all along, "I'll just be going~" as she gave me a heavy wink my face paled at draining of all colour wondering what the hell she was doing, she made her way over to the door with a victorious grin and confident swagger to her hips like she had just achieved something before closing it behind her.

There was an awkward silence as I wasn't sure I wanted to ask him what was wrong in case my feelings where accidentally going to get hurt - his rubber mind was a complex thing after all and he didn't think to sugarcoat things like more polite or reserved people might do, but then when I moved back over towards the mattress to grab a shirt and shorts he suddenly spoke without opening his eyes, "Don't cover yourself"

I quietly spoke but found that I couldn't turn to look at him as I whispered shyly, "...D-Do you like to see me like this...Luffy-kun?" My neck flushed with embarrassment that I had dared say it but nonetheless stayed paused and didn't move to pick up an item of clothing. I heard the squeak of bed springs before his feet met the floor and his footsteps padded closer until I felt his warmth behind me.

"Yes" he replied shortly immediately as though he didn't even have to ponder the answer and as I finally turned to look at him to my shock he planted his hands on my shoulders to roughly push my gasping form onto my bed. My eyes widened as he crawled over the silvery sheets to straddle my legs as he had yesterday evening when trying to grab the duvet from me - but there was no curiosity to his expression now, only a curious kind of frustration as he screwed his nose up like he had smelt something distasteful now up to my eye level, "But I don't like to see you with anybody else" he added simply before bending his head down to nuzzle against my neck and I had that strange thrill of anticipation again, his warm breath fanned across my collarbones and I made a small noise in my throat closing my eyes instinctively as I felt his teeth nip at the thin material of one cup of the bikini.

My eyes opened into huge round plates as I felt his head rise again and I saw he was staring down resentfully at the bikini top frowning at the mystery of how to unclasp it to free the luscious hidden mounds beneath, "D-D'Y-you want me too..." Despite I couldn't form the last words I inclined my chin downwards towards me sheathed breasts and he nodded catching on, I squirmed my arms beneath my back with a little difficultly as he was pinioning me down with his body and released it before averting my eyes and shyly slid the straps down my arms to let it fall aside to be forgotten for now. If I hadn't been so embarrassed I would have laughed at the way his eyes lit up like a child at Christmas at the sight and his hot mouth eagerly sought out one nipple with the greed a newborn baby, "Haa~" I panted a little as my heart beat and chest began to pound and quiver with the ministrations of his supple tongue, he rose one hand to cup the other breast and roll it generously under his grazing palm to elicit a much louder moan from my mouth.

He took equal time circling his hot wet tongue around and over both rosy pink tightening buds as he used his hands to roughly massage the jiggling flesh before rising his head again, a long thin line of spit came away from the corner of his mouth attached to the shiny slick patches of warmth cooling across my breasts "Are you fine with just this?" He asked before peering his face directly into mine so that I had to blush with embarrassment and close my eyes tightly, "There're things that feel even better right?"

One of my slender hands that had been pressed to the back of his head silently urging him to continue drifted up to my mouth as my slightly cherry chafed lips parted in shock, "Wai-don't say that out loud!" I squealed in embarrassment keeping my eyes squeezed shut, "L-Like you'd know a thing like that!" I clamped my legs together instinctively as a hot tide began surging between them, there was silence for a moment before I realised he wanted my voiced consent as usual, "O-of course...those things, I want.." My stutter came out as a quiet tremor as my body began to shake with humiliation before I took my hand away from the corner of my mouth where the fingers had curled into an anxious fist, "I want to do them all!" I choked out nodding my head with such tenacity my long crimson ropes of hair whipped out into the air, one of his arms rose up so his fingers entangled into the strands and he wrapped them around his wrist like reigns to tug me towards him.

"Me too!" He exuberantly shouted gleefully like I had suggested an exciting exploration trip on a new island before enveloping me into a lung crushing hug. He held me there for a couple of minutes even as I began to struggle against the iron bands of his smooth hairless arms ineffectively.

I'm really badly aching down..there is he teasing me on purpose? I wondered in a distant sort of way as I gently entangled myself from his grip to hold him at arms length, "L-Luffy-kun.." I stuttered drawing my eyes to a boring spot just above his shoulder as I couldn't dare look directly at him as my muttering continued, "..Enough with my breasts"

He cocked his head inquisitively to one side blinking a few times bemusedly, "Huh?" He uttered dumbly.

"Now...do it down there.." I gestured feebly with one hand towards my nether regions shyly,

"Down there?" He repeated in the same clueless voice. It's so mean of him to not understand what I'm talking about! I mentally shrieked shrilly as my cheeks went from pink to crimson.

My heartbeat erratically pumped in my chest to flood fire replacing my blood as I pointed more obviously to between my legs" I want you to lick..here" I spread my twitching thighs apart just slightly, enough so that there couldn't be any more misinterpretation.

"Ohh I got it!" He gave a smile that closed his eyes with that same almost innocent enthusiasm as earlier before he shuffled to scoot further down my body lithely, I felt his warm hands pry my legs apart further and my eyelids fluttered closed with a strange sigh of relief as he gently peeled the bikini pants aside with one crooked finger "You're really wet aren't you" he stated in a slightly wondrous tone but didn't seem to be wanting an answer and I gave an embarrassed splutter tying to belatedly close the legs I now could not, "It kind of looks like meat.." I felt a sinuous hot different kind of appendage that had rubbed my own tongue and breasts earlier now teasing down like it had a life of its own and something inside of me twinges in response"...but doesn't taste like it" he mused in a muffled voice to my further embarrassment, "but it's good" I moaned a little as I felt his voice touch the hidden skin deep inside of me.

Minutes later his mischievous wandering tongue prodded even deeper as his hands pinned down my helplessly bucking hips and I felt some secret barrier break as the pleasant red waves tingling inside of me began to heatedly increase towards the edge of something greater, "Y-you can even stretch out your tongue?!" I half-screamed in shock, one hand rose down to press hard at the back of his head fervently urging him to continue and unashamedly crushing his face into my groin as passion overcame my shyness.

"Ohh!" He stopped for a moment and I felt the long slick limb wriggling as though it had a life of its own recede with a sudden unpleasant sensation of emptiness "When I press it deep inside you the juices really start to flow!" He commented in an amazed but excitedly intrigued voice as he darted it back inside in one long stroke and I groaned in reply as my fingers fisted roughly into his hair.

My other hand rose to grab hard at the queen tiara carved headboard "I-It feels like your stirring up my insides. Oh, oh~" My eyes briefly opened but the blurry sight of the top of his head between my legs was a sight I couldn't take in my already intense lust filled haze so I shut them again, "Watch out with the tip of your nose!" As he had pressed in as far as our bodies could permit one hand pinning down in my lower belly his nose had slipped between the rosy folds of sensitive skin to rub against my throbbing clitoris with each movement of his head.

There was a frantic panicked set of footsteps as Usopp's voice dimly hit my ears as Luffy pulled me closer towards something unknown that felt bright white and hot that I'd never felt before, "GET ON DECK QUICK!" His frightened voice mimicked the urgency of his pacing walk.

"AH~!" I yelled without restraint as his tongue lashed unrelentingly up against a hot bundle of nerves inside of me and luckily it was taken as a reply to the sharpshooters ill timed warning.

"THERE'S A SHIP APPROACHING!" He explained but I couldn't bring myself to care - not a hint of urge to leave the room and help the others as suddenly my body was engulfed in blissful pure hot fire that left me reeling.

"I'M COMING~!" I screamed instinctively as my legs bunched up in the effort for my spine needing to arch to try and curve under his pinioning palm and there came the response of the noise of footsteps running back away to alert other crew members,

"Shishishishishi" the ink haired rubber man finally rose his head using one hand to wipe the back of his mouth as he chuckled with eye closing glee.


	62. Knockout Ann VS Boa Hancock I

I scrambled back up on deck wearing a short sleeved apricot coloured button down shirt closed up to cover my bikini but show cleavage and a calf length ivy hued skirt to see a jade and red ship with two huge imposing and realistically carved emerald snarling snake figureheads.

"Oh thank god! It's not an enemy!" Usopp wailed happily pulling at his hair before yanking his goggles back onto his forehead to wipe the sweat from his eyes. The small reindeer doctor still in his cute Brain mode stopped from where he had been agitatedly trotting two and fro with a relieved look in his big brown eyes.

I glanced up and squinted to the crimson sails painted with the black emblem of a grinning skull from which thin snakes produced before sending out an invisible ripple of Kenbunshoku Haki to curve outwards against the tide encompassing the boat - all at once I felt the neutral regard of what I now knew to be the Kuja Pirates aside from the malicious intend radiating from a prominent figure stood at the helm which also felt to be the strongest presence on board.

"Alright! It's a boat full of women!" Franky enthusiastically pumped his arms up into the air as he jumped excitedly, the tea haired swordsman and his violet haired partner both rolled their eye/eyes at him in harmony as he and Brooke began dancing in circles arm in arm.

As it drew closer I made out the large form - that of a woman who strongly resembled a serpent, her head was disproportionally large and wide to her body and I saw that her long tongue was forked sticking out of her mouth, she had sea green eyes and a fall of forest hued hair. I recognised her to be one of the lesser leaders of the Kuja Tribe, Sandersonia - like the rest of them she was dressed in very revealing clothing and was accompanied by a large panther at her side instead of a snake like the other pirates. Next to her was a muscled, obese sumo-like woman with orange hair arranged kind of like a cross between a cobra's hood and a Valkyrie's helmet which I recognised from my research to be her sister Marigold who held the equal high status. By now the ship was drawing alongside the Sunny but instead of everybody piling on board a pink and white snakes head wearing a cracked horned skull with blue spiky hair appeared before its long body undulated to strike across the distance of the water - it's length was so huge it's pale yellow black lined underbelly stretched like a bridge from one side of the ship to ours as its head landed on deck, it slithered a little hissing before rearing up to strike us with what appeared to be a smile.

"Is that the infamous cup size J beauty from the island of women?!" Sanji screeched animatedly his voice an octave three times higher than usual as he pressed both hands either side of his 'O' shaped mouth like a rabid fan. Nami admonishedly punched him in the shoulder so that his cigarette fell to the floor and he sent her a sheepish apologetic look before standing beside her shoulder.

A very tall slender woman with long black hair past her waist styled so locks framed her beatifically calm face down to her chin began to easily walk across the large pink spots on the snakes white body to breach the gap with each step in her high heeled shoes, I saw that she had dark blue eyes with long lashes and a high forehead - as she came closer I noticed her purple tight kimono styled outfit that showcased her generous thighs and to be frank - HUGE breasts that even mine slightly bigger than the navigators felt inferior to. In was in that moment I recognised her - Boa Hancock, the only female member of the Shichibukai and the Snake Princess of Amazon Lily, she ruled over the Kuja tribe with her two sisters and had a bounty of 80,000,000. What was she doing out here so far away from her kingdom?

"Maybe she's come to party with us!?" The gentleman skeleton yelled hopefully as he brought his orange shark shaped guitar apparently out of nowhere and began to strum it animatedly; the orange haired navigator thudded over to him irritation lending anger to radiate out from her form as she took it from his hands and smashed it in half over his head.

Hancock's elegant demeanour faltered as she meekly stepped down onto the deck and upon seeing my captain girlishly held her hands up to her flushed cheeks "Luffy-kun!" She called with a large smile and my heart skipped a beat as my face turned stony at the affectionate term, I didn't care if any of the other Mugiwara noticed the venomous look quickly flash to be just as speedily hidden.

"Well something's don't change" Zoro suddenly commented sardonically in a gravelly voice as he raised his one eye skyward up to the heavens like this was going to be a show he couldn't be bothered taking part in.

"Wah?" I felt an odd hope blossom in my chest tinged with a strange twisted pleasure as he looked confused like he didn't know who this person was - but I knew he wouldn't have forgotten a friend who had helped him so easily...even if she didn't exactly have him in mind as just a friend, the feelings vanished as his face creased into a smile and he bounced upon his heels "Hammock!" He squawked in surprise blinking with raised eyebrows, "What are you doing here?" I tried not to feel too irritated by now happy he seemed to see her and was secretly a little smug he had gotten her name wrong.

"Not something you'll be happy about, I bet" the tangerine locked curvaceous girl walked over the slight distance to whisper in my ear, before I could answer to ask what she was going on about - Hancock's school-girl like charm faded as she suddenly turned towards me accurately mimicking the naked grimace I had been regarding her with a scant moment earlier as she swung her arm with one finger pointed over towards me dramatically before sticking one leg out in a accusatory pose.

"I saw you in the newspaper hugging with this ghastly little girl Luffy-kun!" She made as though to look down through her nose at me but leant backwards so she faced the sky above her and all I could see were her breasts. I slowly dragged one hand up to gesture towards my bemused face with a dumbstruck look silently asking, 'gn, me?' Blinking a couple of times from my equally long eyelashes before I moved the hand to itch behind my ear. My crimson eyebrows drew down into a gradual frown as she called me out on my diminutive height, a sore spot of mine.

"Hey! Ann-chan isn't ghastly!" Chopper defensively argued before I tell him there really wasn't any need, I had inherited my fathers ability to laugh off most matters that would anger someone into fighting or acting irrationally. As he cantered over speedily and Hancock's perfect face mutated into a disgusted glare as her composure snapped and she angrily kicked him away with one high sweep of her long pale leg - he hit the other side of the Sunny, the Mugiwara's gasped with shock and Sanji, Usopp and Frankie ran over to check he was alright.

"Hey! Even if you're pretty you can't go around doing stuff like that!" Nami loudly scolded her but then ran squeaking to hide behind the openly snarling Zoro and the darkly frowning Robin as the snake woman's medusa like glare roved to pin on her.

"Don't kick a member of my crew Hanmock!" The captain seemed irritated enough that the steely white glint had appeared in his eyes but he moved only to rest his head on the back of his straw hat in a resigned way giving a deep sigh. I wondered why he was so restrained and hadn't acted with more of his usual angry passion whenever somebody hurt a member of his crew and a strange icy feeling spread inside of me as nauseous coils began to shift like one of her damn snakes in my stomach.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Luffy-kun!" She simpered with a honeyed tongue that came back now he had spoke to her, that shy girlish demeanour returned as she rose her hands to cover her reddening cheeks - tears were budding at the corners of her bright blue eyes even though I didn't think he'd been that harsh on her especially regarding what she had done. She cast an angelic gaze over to Chopped and pouted adorably as though that would be enough to appease everybody, "I didn't realise this-" a vein throbbed temporarily in her temple as she strove to fight out the next words without vomiting, "Cute. Little. Fluffy..thing was one of your crew.." She gave a huge sigh and wiped her high marble brow afterwards like the words had been difficult to say aloud before flashing a demure smile Sanji, Frankie and Brooke melted at the sight of.

One brow rose up laconically before I gave a loud yawn and decided to finally speak up in a clear but bored voice, "Aren't you 31? That's a little old to be lusting after someone who's basically still a teenager?" I remarked in a nonchalant tone as I rubbed the back of my head disinterestedly turning my face away closing my eyes like I'd rather sleep than talk to her so I didn't see her azure eyes bulge like a toads with anger.

"You should never tell a ladies age in public Ann-Sama..." Brooke worriedly advised me from behind one bony hand. I didn't voice that I thought she wasn't really much of a lady contrary to her riches and titles.

"Why its just as I was saying to Vice Admiral Momonga..." she put one slender hand on her cheek gazing off into the distance "Whether I kick a kitten... Tear off your ears..." Slowly her voice became less effeminate and more hysterically devout as she turned her words and sneer upon me "Even slaughter innocent people... The world will never cease to forgive my actions!" My scarlet eyebrows lowered in silent fury and I couldn't help a slight wave of Haoshoku haki that tore free as a tremble of anger wrecked my frame - a few of the lesser Kuja members fainted but she raved on without notice, "Why, do you ask?"

"I didn't ask-" I attempted to interject because my pulse was beginning to get dizzingly high with anger. Sure, I had been a little irritated by what I deemed to be too intimate behaviour around Luffy-kun and her insults of myself had slid off me like water from a ducks back; but it was her blind arrogance and the complete conceit she had when hurting the furriest member of the Mugiwara's that sent my blood boiling. That same little reindeer doctor was rubbing his fluffy forehead with tears budding up like morning rain in his big ochre eyes above his sniffling blue button nose as Usopp patted him sympathetically on the shoulder and Franky alongside the flaxen haired cigarette toting chef were now fixing the ivory skinned beautiful woman with a little less admiration.

"That's right, it is because I am... Beautiful!" Once again she struck that odd posture with one finger pointing scathingly towards me but with her body bent backwards so that I couldn't see above her voluminous chest.

"It's true!" The Kuja pirates that remained standing crooned in rabid harmony with large pink heart shaped eyes as they religiously waved red and green snake pattern bordered banners emblazoned with their leaders name and I felt like slapping them from one side of the ship to the other with a wave of haki.

She snapped back upwards and tossed out the inky waterfall of her hair which was slightly longer than even mine but straight and neat like a pin before turning her now soft doe-like eyes upon the feckless rubber captain who hadn't moved and didn't even look surprised or angered by how the leader of Amazon Lily was acting, "Who is this small child Luffy-kun?" my eyebrow twitched ever so slightly as she mocked my height - again that particular issue I was a little sensitive about.

"This is my childhood friend and our new crew member Ann" he explained simply in the kind of voice silently stating he didn't get the reason for her bipolar emotions and something like intense disappointment inside my chest snapped like an elastic band to twang painfully against my stricken heart. Did I wish that he had labelled me as something different? She was acting like Nami did around Sanji whenever she wanted him to get to do something she wanted - and then suspicion rose, did Hancock love Luffy too? The very notion had me puffing up my furious scarlet cheeks in instant acidic jealousy so intense it surprised me.

"H-hey Ann...wh-what's with that scary look on your face?" Nami was anxiously giving me worried glances with wide shocked eyes like I had spouted a second head. Robin and Zoro were both intently gazing at me with slightly raised eyebrows but otherwise placid expressions as though they knew exactly what the reason was; the golden haired cook gulped and adjusted his tie nervously and Brooke melodramatically rose the back of his hand to his bony skull as though fearing for the worst. Their captain as usual was ignorant of my transformation with his typical unintentional lack of attention for the smaller details.

"Woah.." Usopp's fretful face turned blue - a large droplet of sweat ran down the back of his neck as whimpering with fear he scurried behind Frankie and Chopper pulled down his big pink and blue cross emblazoned hat to hide his eyes.

I hadn't realised that my jaw had clenched and my lips were drawn into such a tight line that the rosy tiny had bleached from them upon my corpse pale skin which for once didn't have a trace of blush upon the cheekbones; the black raindrop earrings I wore peeking through the knee length tangled locks of my ruby waves quivered with the imperceptible movements of my angrily shaking body from which large invisible waves of Haoshoku haki rippled forth to pass harmlessly though the Mugiwara's and lash against Hancock's well armoured consciousness like trained psychological arrows. A light breeze rose to stir up the finer lava hued strands framing my face and shielding my forehead to reveal how my jet eyes had hardened into furious ivory pearls beneath the crimson brows.


	63. Knockout Ann VS Boa Hancock lI

My fury hardened opalescent white eyes with only the minimalist of pupils flecked against the broad expanse of marble bulged at the sight of the tall placid faced woman with the long paintbrush tail of ink hair and particularly blessed in certain areas as she animatedly gushed with her slim pale hands framing her blush sprinkled cheeks like a scene from a romance film, "When you hugged me during the Battle of Marineford, I thought of it as a proposal of marriage..." Her voice dropped to a girl in distress like octave "But later Elder Nyon told me that wasn't the case..." She paused a moment to dramatically place the back of her hand against her forehead, "But then after your training at Sabaody Archipelago before departing you told me you'd hope to see me again! So when are we to be wed Luffy-kun?" She beseechingly pouted out her lusciously glossed perfectly formed lips leaning towards seductively him a little so her engorged breasts all but grazed his elbow. As if I wasn't pissed enough at her openly flirtatious behaviour my anger rose further at how she so confidently discussed marriage with him - a conversation I could never have without stuttering or feeling like Luffy was hearing what I said but not really understanding it properly.

To my secret smugness it seemed he was all but immune to her obvious attempts at charming him with the promises of her body I knew for fact that any other man would be all too happy to fall for, "Bu-I already told ya I'm not gonna marry you" he replied indolently still with one finger up his left nostril like he wasn't aware any other man would chew off both his legs to be in this position, "The last time I saw Ann I promised I'd marry her" he methodically explained slowly like speaking to a dimwitted child and not to the serpent empress reputed to be the most beautiful in the entire sea. The vainglorious ember in my chest intensified and I couldn't help a tiny self-conceited smile creep across my face as he added it. Ha! Take that, bitch! I may as well have said.

"So...that's...why...you..." She span on her elegant heel to face me with an intimidating gorgon expression of angry bulging eyes and madly bared teeth like she was going to spit poisonous acid from between them towards me; "...this..slut..?!" I managed to school my expression down into a small curve at one corner of my mouth just in time. The long pink and white skull wearing snake slithered the rest of its substantial length over onto the Sunny's deck and coiled protectively in a loose circle around her feet.

"Huh" The forest haired swordsman muttered as something in his features shifted imperceptibly and he moved his head a little to the side as though he had just realised something.

"I believe there may be about to be a fight between two beautiful ladies. Yohohohoh!" Brooke animatedly waved his bony arms in the air and Chopper's glimmering autumnal eyes began to wobble with fresh tears, "Surely as gentleman we should intervene" he added in a much more somber tone placing one hand on his hip instinctively as though to reach for his sword - but of course he had left it with his other clothes as he still wore the suit the other Mugiwara male members also wore from the earlier interrupted fashion show.

I took a step forwards and realising how the long ankle skirt would hamper my movements as it didn't have a thigh sized slit up the side like Hancock's reached down as though to touch my toes and grabbed hold of the lower hem - with a silent apology to Nami I imbued my fingers with a little Busoshoku Haki to toughen them so it was easier to tear the thick emerald cloth until what remained was a short ragged skirt covering down to my lower thighs, "No let's wait to see how this plays out..." Franky comically chose to lecherously comment at that moment upon seeing the amount of skin my legs now displayed which at least distracted the orange haired navigator from weeping over her damaged garment to smack the android shipwright from side to side on either cheek.

I was glad that I hadn't slipped on my sandals before leaving the bedroom earlier as when I took another step forwards the steady warmth of Sunny's deck beneath my feet cooled my head a little so my voice came out calm and steady, "Thank you for aiding Luffy-kun in breaking into Impel Down's defences and giving a message to his brother..." I gave her a short bow barely bending my waist closing my eyes to raise up my arms and grabbed two forelocks of hair to intricately knot back the rest of the shimmering crimson mass into a long ruby ponytail. When finished I calmly opened my eyes once more and after the thick webbing of lashes ceased fluttering adjusting to the change of light the orbs where still that same bleached pitiless white, "...But I'm afraid that I have to kick the crap out of you now" I heard a multitude of gasps but kept my gaze only on her face to gauge her reaction.

"Please beautiful Hancock-sama! Let us help!" The remaining Kuja Pirates and her two serpentine sisters immediately began to shout across eagerly but her face began that placid moon again as she elegantly rose one hand like a true Empress addressing her people and they instantly fell quiet once more.

"No. Only I will fight for my beloved!" Her serious expression with lowered perfectly arched brows above her angled azure orbs wrinkled her large noble forehead, she swung her arm back down and her quietly determined eyes settled back upon me. All of her former molten anger seemed to have been condensed into a cooling tar thick dogmatism that I considered to be twice as deadly and she was the perfect picture of the woman whose strength was so great that it had even been acknowledged by former Fleet Admiral Sengoku of the Marines.

If she wanted a war of the hearts dedication she would be left reeling in fear in the face of my own indomitability, the upward curve at one corner of my mouth deepened to reveal the jagged edge of one tooth in a razor sharp grin before I replied, "That's the way I've been fighting my way back to Luffy-kun since the day he left..." I looked down a moment so didn't notice the rubberman's sudden concentration on what I had just said before raising my head again to show that all the traces of that smile had disappeared, "Now come on you old hag! ANN'S JUDGEMENT!" I cast out both arms widely as though to embrace the air to let loose an immense Haoshoku haki wave and the entire Kuja tribe save for its leader instantly fainted and slumped to the deck. She looked infuriated by the affectionate term I had called him - good, now she knew how rotten it had made me feel when she did it.

"Ann don't do it!" Nami reached out with one arm as though she wanted to grab me to tug me back but Sanji got to her first and cradled her protectively against his front; but her plaintive beg came from the wrong set of lips and the rest of her words were blocked out by Hancock's furious scream as she swore vengeance.

"This is something I alone have to do" My voice sounded resolute but oddly foreign to me, already I was acting instinctively and my true attention was on the woman I now viewed to be my opponent; a man who understood duty the single eyed samurai grinned ever so slightly as Robin stood silent with her face wiped clean of expression, "Don't stop me..." I warned to the one person who could have uttered the command to make me do so but my voice came out pleadingly, his head was bent low so that despite he wasn't wearing his straw hat shadows hid his expression - my hand twitched as I almost began to reach out to touch under his chin but then I caught myself remembering where I was and the situation I was in.

His head whipped up and he had the opposite of the lost expression I thought he would be wearing, "I won't!" He beamed at me and caught off guard I couldn't help a small smile that emerged - I always reacted as if I'd seen his gleaming pearly whites for the first time when he gave me that gum exposing grin.

As I walked by him so that he would have to turn around should he wish to witness the fight in half a moment my shoulder lightly brushed against his and the tips of my fingers sought to briefly graze against his own so quickly nobody else could have seen, it made me feel a little reassured as I closed the final distance between myself and Hancock and in preparation instinctively covered my entire body with a invisible Busoshoku haki, "Let's see if you're so beautiful..on the inside"

In response she struck a pose with one hand perched upon her curvy hip and slightly alleviated one leg, that damsel in distress look she had whenever talking to my captain was entirely gone as the snake moved from where it had been wove around her heels like a living shadow "Salome!" She called his name and in response he obediently allowed her to step on his horned blue haired head - once atop in a practiced move they struck impossibly fast towards me and due to the strength of the bond between them I couldn't flatten him with my typical Haoshoku haki attacks. She rose one hand to her plump pink lips and blew a kiss which came away from her mouth as a small pink heart expanding like a balloon until it was huge, "Slave arrow!" Pink arrows emerged out from the hearts surface with heart shaped fletchers - they shot out towards me and I rose up my arms to shield my face as the Busoshoku haki armour did its work, "What?" They both paused to squawk as the dust cleared and I dropped my protective hands to show a triumphant grin that definitely was not made from stone, "My love can't pierce you!?" She screeched dramatically flouncing a hand towards her forehead as her breasts heaved exaggeratedly like she had she never met someone who didn't fall head over heels for her before.

"Don't you get it?" I mimicked her habit of bending skyward in her efforts to look down on people comically exaggerating it as I struck one arm posing lay out towards her with one red painted fingernail pointed at her dismayed expression, "I don't think your attractive!" I heard Luffy's innocent laughter as he chuckled at my spot on impersonation which was drowned in the womanly scream of Hancock's ego breaking and snapped my head back up to jog aside a few paces as I saw she was preparing for another attack.

She made a cutting motion in the air with her hand and shouted, "Mero mero!" Small deep pink hearts pulsated from the tips of her manicured fingernails to hone in towards me like Ann seeking missiles, "Burn in the flames of my love!"

I used my Kenbunshoku Haki so that an effortless premonition of where the heart shaped bombs would strike appeared in my minds eye, the image of the prediction was clear as Hancock's killing intent made it easier to visualise - in split of a half of a second I saw how the attack would damage me if I didn't move, without a hitch my body deftly swivelled to avoid most of them with my eyes closed - one hit my upper arm and they fluttered back open with shock as for a moment my concentration faltered with something sharp and aching that I hadn't felt in a long time.

"Ann!" I heard a multitude of anxious voices worriedly shout noisily as smoke filled my vision - I picked out Nami's, Sanji's and Chopper's distinctly alongside Hancock's triumphant laughter. My hand numbly rose to where the explosion had cracked my Busoshoku haki armour to burn away at the skin beneath which was now peeled raw and blistering - and winched. Was that pain I felt? I hadn't felt it for such a long time that I had forgotten the bittersweet ache of it.

Franky and Brooke called in agitated loud noises, "Are you okay!?" I moved my hand to gesture towards them with a thumbs up mentally scolding myself for being a little brash and overconfident, after all even former Admiral Kuzan had commented on Hancock's skills stating that she wasn't a beauty to be underestimated; on Amazon Lily fairness of a lady was measured not in terms of perfect appearance but in strength.

The small reindeer doctor rubbed one hoof under his blue nose to stem the flow of snot as he tearfully cried, "Please, stop fighting!" From where he had his long arms folded around him Usopp nodded with a grave but frightened expression. The sight of it would have been enough to sway me had this been any other battle but with this woman whom I now saw as my love rival. Robin had taken a step forwards her usually composed face showing a little concern as she raised her arms slightly but her captain stilled her with a silent but obvious glare.

"I will never stop fighting for him!" We both screamed in unison and my long red hair rippled out behind me like a banner of blood as I ran forwards and she jumped off Salome - he stretched out wide and she grabbed him in the middle taking a few steps back using him like a sling shot to fire several more of the earlier pink heart shaped arrows - I ducked and rolled before getting back up onto my feet all in one easily fluid movement to avoid them. It irritated me that she had been the one to draw the first blood and injure me before I had hurt her - it was also a further testament to her strength that she was one of the three Shichibukai who managed to leave the war without sustaining any injuries one of which was my Papa.

"I will crush you into dust with the power of my love!" She screeched like a deranged harpy yet still managed to look attractive even as she manoeuvred to spin on her hands her skirt not hampering her as she kicked out with both legs like Sanji's attack Party Table. For a few minutes we fell into a steady rhythm of me weaving and ducking to avoid her deadly heels before alternating to punch her back - I had seen on the Visual Den De Mushi how her feet had destroyed several Pacafista's easily when she flew into a rage like this and strove to slip by them.

Salome moved constantly around her body to protect my Busoshoku Haki strengthened strikes ever the while circling around both of our feet to bring us closer and closer together in a tighter hoop - realising I would have less room to avoid her kicks and that I could be potentially coiled if this continued as he lashed his tail trying to trip me I caught it with a solidified black hand which for all it's diminutive size now held all the power of an angry Minotaur and gripped down hard with my fingers so that they effortlessly pierced the scales to gouge into the bloody muscle tissue beneath - Salome recoiled hissing and writhed trying to escape, in doing so my unresisting fingers were torn through the side of his stomach as he finally wriggled free with a shrill hiss of pain that even in my battle hazed state made me feel a little guilty.

We continued displaying a rivalling array of stunning flexibility lashing out with our legs and arms to strike back against whichever blow landed beforehand but I began to feel a little different - not weary like I should have been by now, but my head was clearer and getting more refreshed like someone had pushed smelling salts under my nostrils making her attacks easier to make miss, as the deadly acrobatics and gymnastic hits increased I noticed the wound on my upper arm was hurting less and less. I knew that she was also blessed with both Busoshoku and Haoshoku Haki but hoped the strength of my pure heart and Papa's training would give me the edge over her.

I took a second to jump back away from her out from her range so I could take a moment to inspect my arm - the skin was still pink but was smooth and somehow miraculously to my absolute astonishment no longer puckered with livid burns, before I could marvel further taking advantage of my moment of distraction Hancock closed the distance between us with one leg elevated posed like a karate master and her heel kicked me directly in the side of the calf connecting hard, "Perfume femur!" She jumped back as the damage had already been done - stone grew through the crack where the Busoshoku haki armour had been sawn away to encase my entire leg below the knee in stone.

"Wah!" I spluttered in surprise as the limb began to feel wooden and heavy, I tottered but managed to stay upright and would have launched a counter attack had it not been for Salome striking suddenly like a pink and white lightening bolt fired from a cannon to head butt me with his hard skull horned helmet in the side of the head with such intensity even the rubber headed Luffy would have felt it.

The Mugiwara's all collectively gasped with shock, the tangerine navigator screeched and Chopper wailed as I fell down onto the Sunny's deck stomach down entangled in strands of my ruby hair like a million bleeding slices utterly still.

"Ann!"

Hancock stood over me her tall willowy body casting a imposing long shadow across my fallen form with a cruel victorious smile as she brought down her heel onto the stone covering just under my knee, it began to crack and a cobweb of splintering lines spidered across.

"No!"

She applied more pressure and my eyes opened just as she broke the lower calf off entirely but not a single note of a scream passed through my unmoving lips and kicked the leg shaped hunk of stone away.


	64. The saving childhood memories

Ace and Sabo became such close comrades because of their shared dream to own a ship and be pirates, so after they had agreed they got to work stealing and doing odd jobs to earn beli for the boat that they would one day purchase together. This went on for a long time where the only thing that either of them counted was the beli that they were raising, forgoing keeping track of the days setting up a routine of getting beli then afterwards meeting each other in a back-alley to go and hide it in a secret stash. But then later Ace met a younger boy who became his little brother - not through blood but the brother of his soul, goofy childish and reckless but who nonetheless brought the two joy and light. Luffy brightened their tiny driven world with his natural aura of fun and mischief, the three of them built a tree house together - a secret place hidden in the leaves to truly call their own and plan their futures amongst the singing birds.

But Luffy always needed help, and it seemed they always had to be the ones to help him - jumping into lakes at random while trying to catch an exceptionally large fish with his usual unquenchable gluttony, using his rubber limbs to swing from tree to tree - which would result in the rubber boy being wound between branches in a hopelessly confusing knot as he still didn't have full control over his powers; he would arrogantly attempt to fight hordes of drunk older men and they would have to rescue him or later find him in a bloody tangle, stranded crying on a dark lonely street. And then finally he saved the last piece of their ragtag puzzle from a rallying gang of bullying kids double his age in the form of a solemn faced crimson haired girl Ace can't help but warm to when he learns of her heritage and that the reason she has to stay on their island is so similar to his and Luffy's.

So now Sabo has two little kids to watch over with his hawk-like eyes as the final addition of their kin was complete - like family, but family could betray and kill and destroy each other with nary a doubt - so instead we were bonded together by a pact that ran soul and bone deep, binding them to each other in a way that floods them all with warmth, because finally, finally, they have a true family. Two extra people that for when in the middle of the night like all small children do, recently awoken up from a nightmare, they would sniffling cling to their brothers' chests as the two older boys rolled their eyes with soft smiles. A family that for Sabo loved him regardless of how he wanted to be, a family for Ace that didn't shun him learning of his blood, a family for Luffy that accepted all of his flaws and a family for me that wasn't afraid of openly loving me in public areas and didn't sail away for years of my childhood. The two had a solemn duty as older brothers to stretch out their hands to their younger siblings and pull them up onto their feet whenever they fell or where kicked down. They would always be there to help.

Our small family of four was irreparably broken asunder soon after it was made and in seconds of freedom and fire and salt one day Sabo couldn't help us anymore, he was somewhere else, on the ocean with bright sunshine on his blue suited back and cooling salty sea breeze in his short fluffy blonde hair, rocking his tall buckle decorated top hat back and forth. Or at least that's what I liked to think. And now with so much changed the young girl grew up overnight and came bearing armfuls fruit and meat from her mothers bar the next morning so they wouldn't have to steal and fight so much, now her and Ace would stay and take care of Luffy. He was still their younger brother, and he still needed help. He always would. Little brothers would cause trouble, and older siblings would pat them on the back and complain about how troublesome they were, but would be secretly proud.

Luffy did not know of the power that he would inherit with the new title he crowed he wanted pretty much ever since he was old enough to string a sentence together, even when I had hinted at the influence he would hold if he ever became the Pirate King he had merely smiled at me – that smile that had caught my young heart and made it naively flutter like a caged sea dove - and said he just wanted to be free and not see his nakama; which included myself - suffer. Then he smiled so innocently, so purely at the thought of me being safe, being untouchable and preserved but able to leave this island. The light that had filled his eyes was gentle and held no storms that would hint at his dishonesty. He was at peace with that thought, that his loved ones would be protected from all harm, that none of them would leave him for the next world Sabo had. And so my will hardened and I decided I would follow him.

When people think of treasure they think of gold, jewels or treasure chests full of beli; of valuable riches guarded by dragons in ancient underground vaults that no mortal man will possibly ever lay their eyes one. Pirates see treasure in the adventure and nakama they gain upon the open sea. Others who do not care about money see treasure in normal day occurrences and count themselves blessed that they are lucky enough to have what they already own. Their treasures are their homes, their families, gifts from close friends and memento's of lost loved ones. Whatever little things they managed to have in this era are their personal treasures. Even Papa had a treasure of his own, but had lent it to Luffy until the day he returned it as Pirate King; you might be wondering what my own treasure is…

A memory suddenly surfaced unbidden in the dark shadows of my streaming consciousness..

It was late at night, at a time where the light of dying suns farther away than I could comprehend sprinkled the utter black of the night sky and late enough that the three of us should have been asleep. Moonlight filtered in from the square window of the rough but aptly built treehouse high up in the branches of a thick, high tree deep in the forest to cast silver dappled shadows on the rudimentary furniture inside. It was much tidier than when only three boys had lived there and there was even a small water glass with a pretty white flower inside it, three kids of differentiating ages and genders lay awake sprawled on red and blue blankets across the floorboards.

"Oi, Ace..?" A questioning voice cut through the quiet chirping of crickets and the rustle of wind through the leaves. My eyes opened and flickered towards the source of it without turning my head, my small back felt warm from the heat emanating off from Luffy's shoulder blades pressed up against mine as we slept back to back.

There was silence for a second indicating the eldest may have been already asleep as expected of the young narcoleptic, "What now, Luffy?" Came the eventual strained reply in a low voice.

"Do you think soon I'll be able to stretch my hand really, really far?" The naive voice queried.

Ace sighed tiredly and finally rolled over so he could lean against his side one fist cupping his face against his jaw to regard his starfish positioned loose limbed little brother with a tired look but decided to entertain him, "And how far would 'very far' be? Hm?"

"I'dunno..how far are stars?" He asked cryptically.

"Ruffi-chaan~" I mumbled sleepily, "Why d'you wanna to know that?" I finally spoke up giving the first sign I was still awake and shifted my resistant limbs that were starting to cramp from being in the same position for so long.

"I want to get one for you because your always sad when you look at them" My diminutive body stiffened at the frank honesty of his innocent words and I bit down on my lip hard as tears instantly filled my black eyes and a lump of bitter fire rose in my throat; I always got upset looking up at the stars as I imagined somewhere out there on the vast sea Papa was also looking up at them silently sharing the same beautiful night sky view remembering me and Mama.

"Luffy...you baka" the boy with the lightly curled black hair and freckle smattered complexion punched the younger rubber kid softly in the arm as he admonished him lightly in a gentle voice that concealed he didn't mean it.

Silence answered him, but Luffy's smile only widened and he giggled, "If I get one, it would be fun, right?"

Luffy was my treasure, my chance for a better life not confined to this tiny island, and my dream was to accomplish that by his side to then write the greatest tale of love and adventure ever told.

The memory faded to become instantly replaced by another swimming fragment that playfully darted closer to my sleeping consciousness before engulfing it entirely so the pictures played to me against the backdrop of my closed eyelids.

"Gomu Gomu no…" Luffy determinedly yelled at the top of his lungs as he charged towards me, he already had a bunch of bruises and few scrapes, but I'm wasn't in much better condition. I watched as he threw back both of his arms to send them shooting through the air behind him clamped into fists, he had a serious expression on his young round face beneath his yellow straw-hat. He hadn't taken it off from his head since Papa had given it to him a few years ago, even when he slept. From my position a few yards away from him I crouched getting ready to spring aside, "Bazooka!" He added in a roar. As the two rubbery arms came toward me I rolled to the right managing to avoid his left fist so that it sprung by me close enough that the pressure disturbed the air to ruffle my shoulder length ruby hair. He kept running right like a hyperactive hamster past me as his arms began to retract back and jumped as they snapped back to their usual size, turning in mid air. "Gomu Gomu no…" he stretched back one slim arm, "Rocket!" he finished propelling his hand forward.

I didn't even try to block it knowing how lousy his aim was and as it flew past me I grabbed it tightly with one hand - it still felt strange to me ever since he ate that Devil Fruit. It's so…smooth and squishy. I just want to poke it. I can feel the rubber contracting and look up. He was coming back toward me and that look of determination had quickly became a look of dawning horror as I grinned and reeled back my free right fist - I pushed my fist forward as hard as it can go with my eyes squeezed tightly shut forcing Busoshoku Haki into it. It connected with the front of his face and for a second sunk in like mochi, behind me I heard a squawk and the rubbery snap of him losing his grip on whatever he was holding, then, the force of my blow sent him spiralling arms and limbs askew through the air towards a tree. I winced a little when his small back slammed into it upside down so that he was facing me, there was a livid red fist mark on his face and his nose was bleeding. His eyes were closed tight even as he started to slide down the tree and landed on his head on the ground with another agonised groan, the hat still in place. I walked towards him and crouched down in front of him as he opened his eyes to my beaming grin.

"Still can't beat me even with a Devil Fruit! Papa's training is the best!" I told him in a jeering sing-song voice. I reached out and exuberantly grabbed both of his cheeks then pulled to stretch them out like bubblegum. This was always so much fun to do and to make it even better he just sat there and took it in his exhausted state. This was the same kid who three years ago had saved me from a jeering gang of vicious bullies? It seemed Luffy battled stronger when one of his loved ones was on the line.

I let him go and he rolled huffing, taking a deep breath as he pushed himself to his feet. "No fair," he nasally complained with a frown puffing up his cheeks, "Why can't I win? It isn't fair!" He whined like he did whenever I won - which was most of the time.

"It's because I'm a whole year older, that's why," I answered with a triumphant smirk before bending to sympathetically pat his shoulder, pushing off a plume of dust and he crossed his arms over his slim chest as he walked towards the cliff side with a silhouette that radiated stubbornness. The sun is starting to set; this was like a tradition for us - a couple of hours fighting, and then watch it together - today was actually the longest he'd ever lasted out against me and both of us were aching with hurt, tired, and out of breath. He sat down on a big grey boulder and drew his knees up to his chest then crossed his arms on top of them, staring out into the ocean. I stepped up beside him and looked out into the orange tinted ocean with my arms also folded over my board flat chest as the sea breeze blew out my crimson hair like a flag. I liked gazing at the endless ripple of the waves lapping ceaselessly out towards the horizon always hoping to see the speck of the Red Haired Pirates ship coming home.

He spoke suddenly in a quiet voice, "Are you really gonna stay here forever like Shanks wants?" He wasn't looking at me but still staring out blankly at the ocean, or at least I guessed as much as his eyes were covered by the brim of the straw hat hiding them.

"Yes," I replied simply because life had no other plans in store for me as far as I could see aside from making Papa proud of me by keeping myself secret.

"Because I don't want to be apart from you," he continued as if he hadn't heard me, I stared down at him and frowned a little. Why did he say such stupid things like that? He never usually spoke about anything much except the how to get his next meal. What an idiot.

"Listen up, Luffy-chan!" I spoke up suddenly in a tone that suggested I had something important to say and put my hands on my slim hips. He finally turned his head to look at me in response and his big round eyes appeared like they were close to tearing up. I stared right back smiling as usual then I looked back out at the sea. "Promise me we'll be free..." I began turning my attention back to him and my smile turned into a toothy grin, "to live a free life without regrets!"

He looked at me for a few seconds with a bemused expression indicating he was a bit confused then a grin spread across his face; his usual gum exposing beam that took up half of his face, and he wiped his eyes. "Okay!" he shouted in a raw voice using one sleeve to roughly scrub shyly against his face, "With more freedom then anyone else!" He rose one arm up to thrust a punch into the air as he became more enthused about the idea, "Yeah!" Luffy happily agreed nodding his head as he looked back at the ocean and in the next few hours we sat there staring as the sky darkened to burnished gold and amber.

I mentally clung to dig my fingers into the happy memory in an attempt to continue reliving it but the choice was not mine as I was dragged into a much more familiar recognition that had occurred only a year or so earlier.

I remembered the good and the bad as I set sail alone on a small fishing boat with a fake smile pasted onto my face as I waved goodbye to Mama, Mayor Woop Slap and the other Foosha villagers inside grieving for what would never be. More than anything I wished to be leaving with Sabo, Ace and Luffy - or at least not by myself - but Sabo and Ace where dead and Shanks had given me a letter I was to travel and present to the boy pirate I had forced to leave me behind. Because Luffy is a tornado of emotion and danger he shook the very foundations of the world when he set sail, and prior to me doing so I had to prepare for that; I had to train my entire life before venturing out to secure my place in the world the rubberman I thought of as my little brother had shattered to gain strength so I can protect Luffy when the new world turns it's malicious attention on him. Because Luffy never had a plan I did, staying up late in bed until the late hours of night worrying - fervently praying to myself as I trained in the hot sun everyday that I would make sure Luffy would never be lost to me like Sabo and now Ace. So when I sailed off with the salty sea wind blowing in my long waist length ruby hair and the pinprick that was Foosha disappearing as the waves took me away, I sighed. I could feel that journey was about to begin deep in my bones, that this journey would bring me both joy and sorrow.

In the first week of being away I found that life as a pirate was much like the confined life of being the daughter of a notorious Yonko; at least, they were alike in the fact that I was lonely and people wouldn't look at me directly as I cast a suspicious figure hidden beneath my dirty ragged cloak. I felt that I should be happier, that my heart should be soaring within my puberty-swollen breasts, my fallen brothers had raved about how setting sail would be the most important moments in their lives. "It'll be like breathing for the first time, Ann!" "Or seeing light after years of darkness!" Well I'd set sail and I still hadn't felt that sensation of rapturous completion yet.

And within the first month, I realised the part of me that felt like it was missing had been taken by Luffy when he set sail years earlier and if I ever wanted to feel whole again I would have to find him.


	65. Knockout Ann VS Boa Hancock llI

A cool wind buffeted the Sunny's sails stirring up strands of hair on the spectators gathered on its deck, the apricot haired navigators shoulders tremble as she sobs gently against the shirt collar of the flaxen haired cook who tenderly held her in his arms whilst his visible eye revealed a stony disbelief; the moss haired samurai's mouth had slackened from its usual grim tightly drawn line as his single eye kept glancing towards his captain seeking orders and beside his thickly muscled tanned arm the assassin's glacier blue orbs had dangerously hardened beneath her dark violet fringe - the bushy haired sharpshooter, the android shipwright still in his ridiculously ruffled inappropriately short black swimming trunks and the tiny reindeer doctor all huddled together hugging each other as each set of their eyes rippled with shock and disbelief. The skeleton swordsman's large cavernous sockets betrayed none of his emotions just as the rubber bodied and brained ink haired teen had used one hand to tilt his straw hat down so that shadows hid his expression, everyone was staring at the short but willowy and curvaceous fallen form of the dismembered young woman in the torn green skirt lying face down in a pool of her blood the hue of which mixed with the long waist length ropes of her ruby hair spread outwards like crimson veins from her head to halo her perfectly still body.

"Hn" The long black haired woman made an approving noise in her throat as she inclined her head slightly with a small smile as though she had always known that it would end this way, her normally so beautiful face was puffy from connected punches and she had a latticework of blossoming bruises upon the usually immaculate ivory skin of her arms. It had been the first sound to break the spell of silence aside from the muted patter of blood dripping from the stump of leg upon the unconscious woman.

There were groans and scuffling from the other ship as the Kuja Tribe were lifted from my haki induced slumber, slowly as the female pirates got to their feet agitatedly looking around comforting their companions as they did the same back before they in harmony noticed their victorious mistress and exploded into raucous cheers, "We knew all along you could do it Hancock-sama!" The snake empress adjusted one slightly soiled sleeve where it was drooping a little when it had slipped during the scuffle and threw them a superior look.

"Nobody can win in the face of your beauty!" Sandersonia devoutly praised grinning so her long fang like teeth were visible and blinked her oval shaped sea green at seeing her sister Marigold heave herself up from the decks before padding over to help her.

Salome slithered across to the fallen body with the missing limb that for all intents was now starting to appear to be a corpse rather than an unconscious red haired woman and sniffed the air with his long forked tongue before giving a grin, "S-She's not moving.." The captain finally spoke without moving an inch from where it seemed like his body had been set in stone with his head downcast and a furious but static set to his shoulders as he pressed the arms folded against his chest against his scar like he was trying to keep something held in. His voice betrayed all of the doubt, indecision and guilt that he had used his straw hat to hide in his painfully opaque white eyes.

Yes, I am. Came the unbidden tiny whisper of a defiant thought. The childhood memories had seared a scar onto my heart I carried with me in a permanent brand giving me the courage to take a deep breath.

All I could see was red as I opened my eyes and instinctively closed them gain as they became instantly covered in a crimson liquid that felt thicker than water, my head felt heavy with the strands of hair stuck together with clotting blood as a wound on my scalp congealed faster than it normally would have, "I..won't stop" I whispered with my eyes squeezed tightly shut feeling an acidic tang as blood seeped between my open mouth, "Y-you can't stop me..." I painfully whispered out from salty lips - talking made them sting, but the red waves of pure fire emitting from below my knee made how my face was feeling incomparable in comparison. My feeble pale hand splattered with crimson blotches quivered as it slowly rose to lash out an invisible wave of Haoshoku Haki to topple all of the Kuja Pirates and Salome save their Empress once again.

"Ann-suki!" I heard the panicked voice of the rubberman yell and warmth filled my chest as I picked out the concern strident in his worried voice which made my wounds feel a little less painful and my mind cleared of the foggy red clouds.

Hancock stumbled in surprise tottering as her plucked eyebrows rose higher on her wide forehead and her lips parted in shock, "Eek!" I weakly lifted my head upwards half-blinded by the blood in my eyes seeking her out purely by the noise of her voice and my Kenbunshoku Haki, "Wah?!" Panicked she took a few more steps back from the gruesome sight and tripped over the pink and white body of the unconscious snake, "What's up with you?!" She screeched in fright with wide eyes as she clasped her hands up to cover her cheeks as I began to slowly drag myself towards her on my elbows leaving a trail of blood from the stump of my leg.

"Her arm...I thought it got burned!?" Franky shouted quizzically taking off his sunglasses to squint at the newly healed skin on my upper arm which a little earlier had been little more than a pulp of seared flesh. Robin's usually so static and veiled glacial eyes widened as her lower lip perceptibly dropped down as she noticed and nudged the tea haired swordsman in his thick tanner upper bicep and inclined her head towards the fresh skin.

"Ann-chan shouldn't even be moving after losing that much blood!" Chopper assessed in a wondrous but also disbelieving tone as his worried eyes scanned the numerous injuries upon my body. Although I could hear them talking I ignored their words concentrating on only crawling gradually towards her like a zombie as the bruises on my body faded and the cuts began to seal over slowly.

"We have to step in now!" Nami screamed hysterically through tears as she beat her fists against the long legged smoking chef who struggled to keep calm as he held her wrists to stop her from running over and interrupting, "This has to stop!" No, I thought dimly, stopping was the last thing I had in mind alongside the thought that it was unhurriedly becoming perceptibly less of a brutal struggle to heave my one legged self across the deck slick with blood.

"Ann-samaaaa~!" Brooke anxiously called out towards me waving both bony arms to flail them in the air as I carried on crawling like a deranged mermaid without turning my head to incline that I had heard him or even pause to wipe the blood from my eyes so that I could see better, like the sleeping Salome I relied on the sound of the tall Amazonian queen's panicked gasps and the fragmented Kenbunshoku Haki images slipping in and out of my mind showing Hancock's terrified expression as I surged Busoshoku Haki down into my hands so that the skin changed to a black pitch colour and became immeasurably stronger; now it was even easier for me to steadily drag myself closer inch by excruciating slow inch.

"As much as it aches my quivering heart for me to see two divine ladies hurt each other I can't intervene in a battle of true love~!" Sanji tightened his grip on his enraged orange navigators arm not tight enough to bruise but hard enough she couldn't break free and get some serious injury by intervening so that he could free his other hand to press it theatrically against his blonde fringe, his face looked drawn and painted.

At his words something stirred inside the frozen statue that had been the Mugiwara captain and his head tilted slightly like he wanted to hear it again, "Huh?" He finally rose his head, the rubber ink haired teen had a stronger look of what was usually his normal confusion and blinked his pink raw rimmed eyes slowly a couple of times on bemusement.

Don't think about anything else. Focus solely on the task of getting over to her. Spur yourself onwards imagining the pleasure you're going to receive when you peel the face away from her skull and ask who the pretty one is then. I repeated these murderous prayers silently to myself as the knife bright clean edge of pain became more of a influence to spur me onwards rather than hold me back; it felt like I had been crawling for hours but only a handful of minutes had passed since I had woken back up from fainting due to blood loss and shock - perhaps it was those two same things that seemed to cradle me in singleminded numbness now to give everything but my goal a soft cotton otherworldly appeal. I was so close - she was pinned up against the side of the Sunny faced with the choices of jumping into the sea, running onto another side of the ship which was impossible as fear rooted her to the spot, or the option of facing me again which was becoming increasingly more obvious would happen soon.

"You really still don't get it?" Zoro shot incredulously towards him with awe in his single eye that even the dumb rubber head had been so thick skulled he didn't pick up on either of mine or the snake empress's infatuations which had let to the currently grisly situation, "Tch" he made a disapproving clicking noise with his tongue like he should have known. Beside him the usually so composed dark haired assassin shook her head bemusedly at him like a mother who had just caught her son with his hand still in the cookie jar and yet he lied about it regardless, the barest hint of a smile was at the corner of her mouth but her eyes were cold from the sight of my bloody trail.

"Get what?" Luffy asked in the same dumbstruck voice swinging one arm up to stick one slim finger inside his ear and wriggled it a little as though to dislodge something. My hand blindly grasped out and caught hold of a slim ankle, I flexed my fingers experimentally to grip it tighter and heard a familiar scream.

"She's fighting to win your love!" Usopp screamed shrilly as he grabbed his captain by the lapels and shook him as though he could make him get the message through by force.

My other hand caught her leg as it swung to kick me in the head and in her fearful panic I sensed it easily with my Kenbunshoku Haki and ducked to avoid it as my black fingers tightened painfully into the skin and something gave way and they pierced through to another scream, "I won't stop" I muttered quietly as she beat me repeatedly on the crown with her fists desperately and I continued as though each one didn't make my head ring and throb "Won't...stop.." I mumbled as one blow made me bite down on my tongue and I tasted more of the acrid acid already in my mouth, digging my Busoshoku Haki hard fingers into her flesh for hand holds I heaved myself up to stand latched onto her body to hang from it through my claw like nails like a leech as she wriggled helpless screaming. The raw pain from my knee had muted to an unbearable red intense itch I yearned to claw with my fingernails and I couldn't take the time to look down and figure out the cause of it.

"Oh.." Luffy dumbly stated as his eyes temporarily lightened from unfathomable black to a deep shade of grey as he 'got it' like two wires had reached out to strike a fuse causing a watt bulb to explode into life behind the orbs, he took his finger out from his ear and itched his neck slowly with the free hand.

"Look! Her leg!" Chopper cried stridently in pure disbelief as he pointed one furry limb out towards me, "It's..growing back?!" The Mugiwara's all turned their wide skeptical eyes upon the sight of flesh slowly knitting down from the stump to form a new calf without a single scar and gasped, in his shock Sanji let go of Nami and as I heard her footsteps from closer as she called my name I unleashed a huge wave of Haoshoku Haki to wipe out anyone else considering running over to intervene. The remaining three glanced in surprise at their suddenly fallen crew mates and seemed to think twice about making the same move as the crimson haired girl wearing rags irrevocably stained entirely with blood tore into the silk and skin of the woman struggling and losing to win the fight against her. Zoro's single eye watched on with silent admiration as Robin's cold eyes surveyed the gore unflinchingly in the way only someone who has seen it all before and worse could, Luffy had gone quiet again like before with his chin tilted down as he evidently fell into deep thought - his concentrating expression was strained like he had a splitting headache and his cheeks had turned red.

"Eek! What the hell!" Hancock screamed using one hand to lift my chin and the other curled into a fist to land a solid punch directly on my mouth - a tooth in a trail of bloody spit flew out in to patter across the deck and tinkled still, "What's wrong with you?!"

Suddenly the straw hat captain ran over to close half of the distance between the remaining onlookers and the fighting women - although it was so one sided now it could hardly still be called a skirmish and more so one person tearing chunks from the other not even noticing chunks of her own body were slowly being repaired as fast as the punches upon her fell, "Ann-suki! Stop fighting!" He cupped his hands over his mouth to shout then paused to see if I would listen, when I didn't he tried again in an even louder voice, "I get it now!" A large beaming smile broke like sun through the clouds across his face and he jumped waving his arms in the air, "You love me!" My hands stilled from where they had been wrapped around Hancock's throat strangling her as I hung from her body using it to keep myself upright, "And I love you too, okay?"

"WHAT?" My raven haired love rival screamed cynically as something broke behind her blue eyes and tears began to well up in them as my mind mentally screeched the same word. My leg was now regrown almost down to my ankle and a slight tingle started in my recently emptied tooth socket as something white began to peek back through.

"True love.." I whispered blinking blood from my eyes as I imbued my forehead with Busoshoku Haki so that the skin soiled black like ink had seeped up through the pores and hardened like steel, "..Never stops fighting!" I reared back my head the wind streaming through my hair and lifted myself up using her neck as leverage so I met her eyes, copying the move Luffy had used against a member of the Iron Shell Squad subdivision of New Fishman Pirates I headbutted her squarely in the face not bothering to hide that I relished the experience by giving a gap toothed bloody grin as I did so.


	66. Knockout Ann VS Boa Hancock lllI

I could feel myself falling and odd crimson blotches shifted like rose water across my retinas so the world beyond had a detached ruby tint as with an unpleasant pounding beating a throbbing tattoo of pain between my brows I watched the still oval bruised face of the snake empress with her eyes closed peacefully get further away as she fell onto her back - I felt strong hands suddenly grip my arms before I could do the same probably on top of her and a cool effeminate voice spoke quietly but with confidence, shaking blood from my eyes to clear them I saw the dark haired woman had kept me aloft with two long arms made from entwining hands emerging right from the planks; it took me a second to gather the energy for it but I managed to wearily turn my face to one side as I hung one legged as though I had invisible puppet strings holding me upright and gave her a tiny, grateful smile from my bloodstained red mouth. Glancing down had made me realise the clothes Nami had given me were utterly destroyed into crimson stained rags barely hiding my privacy long past repair and a disjointed part of me mentally giggled that she'd shout at me for it - and many other things that I had done in the last hour or so, when she woke up. And not all of this blood covering me was my own.

My immeasurably calmer olive black eyes took in the sleeping form of the unconscious beautiful woman, even in defeat with puffy cheeks and a split lip from the punches landed upon her and blood oozing from several five puncture mark shaped wounds clambering haphazardly from her silk clad body she looked luminously evanescent like a fallen angel. As the three began to walk over I felt a little curious now the heated frenzy of fiery anger had abated as to why she felt so enamoured with the object of my own affections I furrowed my wine hued brows in concentration driving a stake of Kenbunshoku haki past the writhing pain of having no foot and sore itch of my tooth returning towards her defenceless psychological prison of memories. Immediately I got the sensation that this was a very complex woman - at first glance, she appeared to be selfish, pompous, spoiled, and used to having her own way; she acted arrogant and cruel, usually justifying her less-than-admirable actions with her apparently unmatched beauty, causing her to think that she can get away with anything because the world will forgive her. And save for the handful able to resist she is largely successful in this approach, with gleeful suitors of both genders happily forgiving her every transgression. However the Kenbunshoku haki revealed the reason for her attitude towards life - she had a horrible past and did not want to ever show weakness again to anyone, harbouring a great fear of getting close to anyone, other than her own sisters, and had even gone as far to deceive all of the other Kuja pirates. I felt her sensitive vulnerability as if it were my own and suddenly felt pity for her, although I wasn't sure what this shameful past was just yet.

I gleaned through her memories that originally she had been antagonistic towards Luffy, seeing him as a man who, being immune to her charms despite seeing her naked, could not be allowed to exist. The fact he had seen her nude irked me a little but I could tell nothing had happened and he had fell into her private bath accidentally. She initially refused to believe his story of being sent to the island by Bartholomew Kuma, and ordered his execution thinking he was just like all men in the world; selfish and arrogant, but was proven wrong and was even moved by his acts of selflessness - befriending him when he covered the back of her sister when he was fighting so as nobody could see the Tenryubitos' slave mark on her, when given a choice, chose to save Marguerite, Sweet Pea, and Aphelandra rather than benefit himself, and that he went as far as to strike one of the World Nobles, and harboured no hatred for Hancock for being a slave in the past. So that's her dark past and the reason she fell in love with him..I mused to myself, guessing that I couldn't really blame her when I too had fallen for Luffy's immeasurable kindness and stubbornness to always do the right thing even at his own expense. I saw her later memories showing her brief time with him had changed her personality considerably since from before; she had now started to treat others, even some men, with much more respect and came to understand that not all men are the same. She had also began to treat her Kuja pirates with more kindness and had even apologised for lying after admitting she and her sisters had the slave mark of the Tenryubitovon their backs, not pairs of gorgon eyes who would petrify anyone who set eyes on them as she had said previously. I felt a deep gratitude for Luffy, her family the Kuja Tribe and Fisher Tiger, who had freed Hancock and her sisters along with many other slaves during his rampage at Mariejois. With this all in mind I resolutely cemented my determination and made my decision - to hell for the repercussions later, and withdrew my Kenbunshoku haki as the three remaining Mugiwara's came up to survey the scene with wary sets of eyes.

"That was some fight" Zoro measuredly complimented in a restrained voice as his cautious pitch eye took in Hancock's injuries and my rapidly diminishing own, although I was as tired as I felt I would be after running a three day long marathon I knew I had released a lot of my anger and tension in the battle so I was kind of in a good mood.

"Some fight indeed" his dark haired partner agreed in a cool voice like petals quietly falling on still water and there was some suspicion in her azure eyes as she watched the pale skin visibly knit over the freshly grown red muscles of my foot.

Luffy happily grinned waving his hands exuberantly in the air jumping on the spot "It was SO COOL when your leg grew back!" He yelled with a pleased look on his face, "You never told me you had a devil fruit power!" He admonished in a joyous voice so I knew he didn't mean it.

My attention was somewhat diverted by his words though, I had a kind of fuzzy recollection that originally my leg had been removed just under the knee, "Huh?" I looked down and gasped jumping out of Robin's conjured arms so they vanished in a breeze of Sakura petals and wriggled the new limb that was scarless and entirely reformed, "Oh wow holy hell my leg grew back!" I swore in shock as my eyes widened and I clapped a hand to my forehead in disbelief winching when a fresh wave of headache spiked across my skull at the movement.

"You didn't been notice?!" The forest haired samurai looked at me like I was all kinds of stupid as he yelled in pure disbelief before lowering one eyebrow and shaking his head in the manner he usually reserved only for his rubber headed captain, the violet haired flexible assassin giggled demurely a little from behind her palm and some of the wariness in her eyes vanished.

I guessed even though the mystery was a strident problem at the front of my convoluted thoughts right now that I should deal with the former issue first and get that out of the way, I wearily passed a hand stickily through the entwined tangle of my hair flinching again as I tugged out bloody knots, "Sorry, but this fight isn't over yet" I sent them an apologetic smile before sticking the arm out and releasing a concentrated blast of Haoshoku Haki - it didn't send them to sleep like the others due to their superior mind defences but in such close contact and combined with my determination it was enough to have the three Mugiwara's freeze still - aware of their surroundings and awake but unable to move. Only they would witness the removal of this shame.

"Mn?!" They stiffly mumbled in stifled shock as I bent to turn Hancock over onto her back and straddled her waist bearing down with my Haoshoku Haki to make sure she stayed unconscious and wouldn't feel a thing, I used my Busoshoku Haki to tear open the expensive violet silk on the back of her robe to expose the Hoof of the Flying Dragon. Applied with branding irons anyone who bore this mark was not seen as a human being but as an item or a possession, even if it no longer applied to have it must still be a heavy and great burden. The Celestial Dragons had various rights and privileges not held by many other people in the world, in particular they were able to buy people including pirates who had been captured and put into slavery and their actions were overlooked by the corrupted World Government, Hancock and her sisters must have been through the same terrifying humiliation.

"The tenryubito are evil..I don't dispute that" I began quietly as I delicately began to use my blade sharp nails to score around the outline of the brand, my crimson fringe hung to cover my eyes in deep shadows but tears leaked down my cheeks unchecked, "But they have been raised for generations to believe their bloodline makes them gods. The world turned them inhuman, even CP9 has nakama" my fingers slipped under her skin and been in sleep her body convulsed to shiver a little, the Mugiwara's were still making muted noises of disquiet and attempted to struggle against their bonds eyes wide and mute with horror at the sight, "This is my kindness to you..." I whispered through salty lips as I peeled the flayed skin away from her back and cast it aside so the brand was entirely removed to reveal raw skin that in time like her painful memories would heal. I stood up shakily as I lightly adjusted my weight onto the new limb gingerly and crossed my arms over my chest, "My only enemies are those who hurt Luffy-kun!" I shouted in a demanding tone with a frown in my face and determined set to my mouth like I was ready to start a fight all over again as tears dripped down from my chin.

A gentle breeze carried groans of the others beginning to wake up as Robin wedged her fingers to clutch around my elbow with a small but firm smile that didn't reach her eyes as she began to drag me away, a little dumb-headed and wondering why such a severe aura emanated from her I numbly followed her hearing Nami's horrified scream of shock as her eyes cleared and saw the mess that had been Hancock's back; she didn't speak and my lips hurt too much to attempt conversation as I wearily trudged in her unrelenting grip so there was a strained tense silence as she led me down the corridors - not to her room as I thought, but to the library. Once inside I stood in the middle of the room glancing towards her for instructions and after closing the door with a threatening sounding click she inclined her head to suggest I take a seat, when I did so she took the chair across from me slender legs elegantly crossed with her hands folded across her knee, "Ann.." She seemed to realise that my mind felt like it was swaddled in cotton and spoke slowly - her voice sounded very far away, "How are you feeling?"

The question was so simple but the multiple answers were all so convoluted and confusing that I just combined them into one plausible explanation, "Tired" forcing the sole word out was exhausting, I placed my elbows on the table and leant my face into my palms - the contact stung a few of the cuts that were still healing but I felt like I'd fall asleep and bang my head in the table if I don't hold it up.

She sent me a restrained smile to indicate she understood how I was feeling and fixed me with a measured look without blinking - it was unnerving, "You do realise what position Boa Hancock holds, right?" Her serious voice was heavy with concern.

"She's the Snake Empress of Amazon Lily and a member of the Shichibukai.." I replied automatically as my voice began to trail off a little, hunger had began to gnaw at my insides and my jet eyes where heavy with sleep so I found it difficult to concentrate, "Is this why you brought me in here?" I managed to drawl out before slumping onto the table with one arm cushioning my cheek.

She nodded her head a little before turning to look out of the window towards the bright noonday sun, "The only female Shichibukai" she clarified as though that meant something, "There may be some upheaval should the Navy hear you defeated her - it would bring her rank into question. And dismissal from the Shichibukai holds not only the individual's loss of title..." Her tone as a matter of fact as it often was even when she spoke about delicate or grisly topics, "..but in cases also the breakdown of possible politics affiliated to the Shichibukai. So you know what Hancock's wish was?" She turned her face to pin me with her gaze once more that seemed to be assessing the moral quality of my character.

I nodded wearily dragging my head back upright to show I was listening, "If she doesn't heed the call of the World Government, then the treaty with her home island of Amazon Lily would be made void" I stuck out my lower lip in a pout making a long pondering hum, "And I don't want that, everyone deserves their privacy" I suddenly felt bad for what I had done and shifted my hands into my lap demurely looking down at my knees and the ruined skirt rags. It reminded me I would have to go to get changed and probably go to the infirmary before Chopper dragged me there forcibly himself after this conversation - and then somehow find a way to tell Nami I'd already accidentally destroyed some of her clothes she's given me in a matter of hours without her biting my head off. My chest grew weary at the thought and my cheeks temporarily gained a blue tint as I imagined the torture she would implicit upon me for giving her a knock out dose of Haoshoku Haki - not to mention the questions the others must have, "I didn't mean to cause trouble for anybody.."

Robin must have noticed my downtrodden look because her face lit up briefly as the pale pink petals of her lips forgivingly curved into a small effeminate smile "You only caused trouble for yourself Ann" she admonished me in a light tone like Mama would have done which made me hang my head so low my chin practically reached the floor. She continued speaking in a diplomatic tone, "Smoker has implied that Hancock and her people will suffer repercussions for helping Luffy during the war.." She leant her cheek onto her hand gazing out the window again, "...however throughout the war events related to her were often interpreted incorrectly by the Marines and others, thus her status as a Shichibukai seems to not have been brought into question"

"But I have no interest in taking her position!" I bluntly clarified as clearly as I could - despite my aching limbs I forced myself to stand up with one fist raised against my chest hoping to convey the conviction my true words held, "I only want to help Luffy-kun like Papa wants!" I hoped that she believed me, I had a lot of respect for the older woman.

"I know that..." She said although I could see her azure eyes lighten with a cerulean shade of relief as my words quelled some suspicious doubts she may have held, "But the New World is an even more troubled place now the New World and the marines have fought all pirates to a standstill from entering the Grand Line further" she inclined her hand indicating I should sit back down so I did.

I gave a small nod to indicate I knew of the grave situation all too well, "And the imbalance now that there are only three Yonko won't help that..." I muttered as creases appeared on my brow again and anxiety clutched my breast "..Papa" I whispered fervently hoping he was safe - I still held onto the childish notion that there was nobody alive stronger than him like kids love their favourite superhero. I had almost lost a limb just like he had defending Luffy from Lord of the Coast - a dark green draconian eel like Seaking, but it had somehow returned.."I wonder why my leg grew back like that?" I asked in a faint voice and was surprised when she replied because I hadn't expected her to already know the answer.

"I believe I can enlighten you on the mystery of that" she rose up smiling to pace across to one of the tall book cases laden with thick literature and dragged her fingers down the spines before selecting one she recognised, it was dark brown and the bronze clasps looked rusted and old. She set it down on the table in a plume of dust that made me squint and wrinkle my tickled nose before sitting back down and delicately turning the faded tea coloured pages.

"I've not got some jungle disease right?" I yelled panicking with round eyes as I flailed my arms up into the air before rubbing up and down my arms as though I feared they were going to drop off, "Please tell me it's not that!" I clasped my hands together beseechingly to the violet haired assassin who was politely ignoring the outburst to continue reading.

"No, but I do remember reading something a long time ago that what happened earlier reminded me strongly of..." She mused in a thoughtful voice as she assumed the mantle of researcher and turned them until she found the page she needed.

"I'm not going to turn purple am I?!" I wailed hysterically throwing my head back to give a long keening cry that exposed the back of my throat as I clutched at my cheeks.

She gazed up at me for a long silent second taking in my dirty, bloodstained and completely hysterically confused expression and leant her head back to burst into bright beautiful tinkling bell laughter that instantly melted the anxiety in my chest even though I still didn't know what the hell was wrong with me, "I don't know why the World Government would ever want to kill you as a threat to them Ann" she stated in a voice that implied it was a compliment - but also kind of a comment towards my unparalleled naivety rivalled only by our captain, with her usual blasé manner of speaking about the macabre. She cleared her throat a little and began to read aloud from the pages, "The iyasu iyasu no mi..it's a paramacia devil fruit with healing properties that hasn't been seen in so long there aren't any recordings of its last user. Or any of them, actually"

"Iyasu iyasu no mi..." I repeated in a distant voice before suddenly remembering the earlier incident when looking for food a few days earlier on the island the storm had blown us near and slapping myself on the thigh as my eyebrows rose in disbelief, "So what that gross pumpkin I ate was a devil fruit?!" I curled my hand into a fist and punched it into my flattened palm, "No wonder it tasted so bad.." I muttered afterwards sheepishly giggling as I itched the behind of my neck.

"It says here that its regeneration power runs throughout the body constantly..But it cannot be projected onto another" she read before her eyes curved upwards to look at me, "Wait...gross pumpkin?" She frowned before shaking her head lightly so her long straight dark hair bounced, "You shouldn't have eaten something without knowing what it was first.." she admonished in that same serious but not overly chastising tone as earlier, "..But luckily this time it seems to have worked out for you" she still had her hand on her cheek and as she gave me a small warm smile it reminded me of when Mama had fixed Ace with the same fond look after he had asked how to say thank you to Papa for saving his little brothers life, and like the freckle faced boy had I blushed lightly.

"Wah..." I rubbed along the skin to under my ear with the same bemused expression, "Projected onto another?" I jutted out my lower lip in a pout as my eyebrows lowered in a frown, "Wassat mean?" I guess it was kind of cool that I had a devil fruit power - a regenerating one none the less, but no longer being able to swim was a fact that belatedly devastated me. No more bikini's under t-shirts and refreshing dips beneath the waves to escape from the suns brutal rays for me then.

She gave me that same small smile, "You'll be able to heal yourself but not anybody else. So no, no purple" she explained in a patient voice and small chuckle before closing the aged book delicately, "That's all the information it has, but I'll let you know if I come across anything else. You should run along to the infirmary room now" I dragged myself up to my feet obediently nodding.

I gave a short bow from the waist hanging my head down so the long ruby curtains of hair slid to fall slipperily like crimson silk over my shoulders and collarbones, "Arigatou for sharing that with me..Gomenesai again for the trouble I caused.." I muttered in a shy voice feeling thoroughly chastised as with leaden feet I began to haul myself out of the library towards my next impending task. My body was now fully healed but my mind and stomach ached for rest and sustenance both of which could not be found in this room.

Her quietly spoken words stopped me at the door as I opened it, "I'll only ask once. Why did you do it?" I already knew exactly to what she was referring and that there was no reason to lie - or any point in doing so.

"She has to live with the memories of her past everyday..I don't think it's fair that she had to live with a reminder on her skin too" I explained as my hand tightened on the frame of the door to the point my knuckles bleached white, my voice hitched as I fought down the tears which had started when my Kenbunshoku haki picked up her terribly sad history and I had been trying to choke them back ever since.

Despite my back was to her she saw the trembling of my shoulders and gave a surprisingly loud sigh for her, "That's what I thought" she deduced before excusing me in a forgiving voice, "Sometimes we have to be cruel to be kind Ann-chan. But that doesn't mean we enjoy it" I felt the hot scalding salty tears sting my cheeks as I walked away silently.


	67. The deficiency in sequestration

"I'm said that I'm sorryyy~" I whined pitifully for the hundredth time swinging my legs out into the air as I sat on the examination table wishing I could get out of here and go take a bath or try and steal a snack before the next meal, I was fully healthy insofar as Chopper's thorough medical examination had confirmed to a point that was staggering when the results were compared with earlier observations. But I hardly felt the expensiveness of his interrogation was necessary, I had described the fruit and where I found it as best as I could as well as telling him what Robin had informed me of earlier and the assessment could be judged purely just by taking one good look at me - small scars from my childhood scrapes all over my body had all disappeared and my flawless new skin was as smooth as a newborns.

"Hold still" he instructed me nonetheless trying to pin one moving leg still with both of his tiny furry arms hugging it against his chest so he could tap it with a rubber mallet and gauge the reaction. Earlier he had disclosed that the Kuja Pirates had been roaring for revenge against not the Straw Hats but only myself - until Hancock awakened and feebly gave the order that they return to Amazon Lily, Chopper had described that he noticed a resigned kind of respect in her eyes like she had learned something during the battle and did not regret her defeat. I was glad I wouldn't have to suffer the vengeance of the entire Island of Women on top of everything else that had happened.

"But I feel fineee~" I agonised drawing the words out lengthily through my teeth in a sing-song voice, we had been at this for almost half an hour and I wasn't sure I could patiently sit here for much longer being prodded and poked with hunger dragging its serrated fangs inside my stomach. As if to notify me it wasn't going anywhere my tummy let out a huge haunting like groan which sounded like an island whale dying and shook the entire Sunny with its volume.

The small reindeer doctor jumped up in shock dropping his apparatus as a droplet of sweat ran down the back of his fluffy neck and his huge ocher eyes widened even larger in panic, "Oh no! You're sick!" He screeched raising his hooves up to his face.

I giggled at him before hopping down from the medical table to squat down to his eye level, "I'm just hungry. Can I please go now?" I reached out one arm and fondly patted the forehead fur just beneath the brim of his hat between his eyebrows appealingly "I promise you tell you if anything strange happens, ok?" I flashed him a big 'Everything is great' reassuring grin before standing back up giving a long stretch, I really wanted to get clean and change my clothes but other needs had to be attended to first.

The last of the anxiety left his expression and he reluctantly nodded before trotting over to his desk to write down some notes, "Saa, okay! But after you've eaten go and lie down for a long rest, alright?" He looked over his shoulder so I nodded obediently before running out of the room.

Ten minutes later or so Zoro padded into the kitchen with a disgruntled expression and my sleeping form pale faced and slack mouth hefted up over his broad shoulder like I weighed nought less than a rag-doll and the slackness of my limbs enhanced the effect, when the fair fringed chef looked over his shoulder from chopping up radish and noticed he immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion, "Have you been training my poor Ann-suki too hard you moss headed brute?!" He screamed with enraged flaming eyes as he brandished the knife he had been using so the light shone from it in a threatening manner.

"Geez, give it a rest ero" he snipped back as his annoyed look intensified and he dumped me none too ceremoniously into one of the chairs around the dining table where I immediately slumped onto my arms without even waking up, "I found her outside Nami's room like this" they both studied me in silence for a moment and the long nosed sniper walked in rubbing his forehead as my noisy stomach gave a timely eruption and a blissful grin appeared on my face as I began drooling.

He chuckled as he made his way over to the fridge and grabbed some ice cubes from the fridge to put into his glass of water before walking over to the table to look down at me, "I think she's just hungry" he gave me a tentative poke in the side of the cheek squeaking and rearing back when I sleepily made a lunge to take a chunk out of his hand with my eyes still closed, "Geez she's even deadly in her sleep" he waved his unbitten hand with a relieved sigh and brushed it through his voluminous black bushy hair before ducking to avoid a thrown frying pan,

"Ann isn't deadly!" He yelled defensively waving a spatula threatening to aim that at him next before pointing it like a sword towards my sleeping face, "Look at how perfectly innocently adorable she looks in her sleep!" He gushed in a thoroughly charmed voice as I cracked my jaw and began to gnaw on the edge of the table, I was so exhausted that even the noise of pots, pans and angry shouts didn't disturb me in the slightest.

"Did you not see that earlier?" Zoro sent him a dubious stare after him and Usopp shared a 'what the hell is so cute about that?' Look before remembering and clicking his tongue disapprovingly, "Right. You baka's were asleep" he rolled his single eye before turning his face to the side making to pace back out of the room.

"Not willingly! Man I have a headache" the lying prone man took a long gulp of his water before pressing the back of his hand against his forehead, "Anyway what are you talking about? Did we miss something?" He inquisitively itched the tip of his long nose.

The accused rolled off the question by giving a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders as he continued walking, "It doesn't matter" he evaded before adding brusquely with a glare no less severe even from his single eye, "Just make sure she gets something to eat" he departed through the doorway.

"What was all that about...?" He asked in a wondering tone to Sanji's back - he had already turned back to preparing ingredients now with triple the enthusiasm since he knew I was hungry,

"I believe he's concerned for the health our captains favoured lady -" he termed delicately before continuing in a voice that made it clear he was grinning, "..certainly Luffy would be pissed off if he had been the one to find her unconscious in the hallway like that" he lazily waved his large blade in the air with one hand before going back to chopping.

"Although with her new devil fruit power I wouldn't say her health is in any concern anymore.." they both laughed and the mirthful noise caused me to finally stir, my eyelashes fluttered before my eyes eased open slowly frowning against the bright light.

I weakly rose up my head pushing ruby hair out of my face blearily and winched as Usopp bent over me and shouted his greeting, "Hey! You're awake. Did Nami beat you up after giving you the third degree over ruining her clothes?" He grinned at me sympathetically - I guessed the same kind of thing had happened to him on more than numerous occasions. I glanced down realising I was still wearing the same revealing rags as before and determined that as soon as I had food inside of me I would bathe and get changed.

"The maiden of my heart and dreams would never harm my beautiful dearest sea dove!" The animated cook vehemently defended the tangerine locked navigator's honour shooting fiery daggers at his eyes towards the one who had accused her who flinched backing away with his hands raised, "I'm so glad you're safe and sound darling!" He cooed sweetly towards me suddenly as in a flash his face gained a bright smile; an exhausted drop of sweat ran down the back of my head.

"No..she just shouted so long I passed out from hunger.." I explained in a weak voice remembering how after I had endured her blistering words after managing to barely summon the strength to leave her room I had passed out in the hallway, "How did I get here?" I asked raising my eyebrows in confusion.

"Zoro found you and carried you here" Usopp explained and for a second the cook displayed a deranged jealous look.

"Dahahah!" I laughed at the imagined depiction of what the swordsman's grumpy face must have looked like after he all but tripped over me as I fell asleep on the floor, "I bet he enjoyed that.." I remarked in a sarcastic voice which dropped off abruptly as my head swung back down so my face firmly planted against the table surface.

"Uh..?" Both men looked towards me in wonder for a few long seconds in which I didn't move before Sogeking's alter ego gently picked up my head so they could both peek at my deeply comatose sleeping face, "She's asleep again.." He let my head drop back down and the only response I felt it was a slight groan like somebody had taken the duvet from me and I was in my comfortable bed, "I can't believe it!"

Half an hour later my nostrils twitched as an appetising scent wafted away the clouds of dreams and my head sharply rose up from the table sniffing for the appetising scent before my eyes had even opened, blearily when they did a fuzzy hand darted in to deposit a steaming fragrant plate in front of me - kushi dango, without speaking or using my hands to wipe the remnants of sleep from my face I grabbed one of the skewered sweet dumplings and ate all of them in one bite before picking up another, "Thanks-" I managed to mumble out between bites as soon a pile of empty sticks lay before me and I used one to pick my teeth before demolishing the bowl of vinegared cucumbers he presented me with next; without even sparing a second to look if anyone else was in the kitchen I started on the last plate of teriyaki glazed salmon patties - I winched a little as they were hot but bit into one anyway with a groan of relish. The battered circles of fish were crispy and layered generously with thick with dark brown sauce, I finished them off with the same gusto before immediately standing up giving the empty plates a regretful look wishing there had been more "Thanks for the great food!" I called before making my way towards the door.

"You're leaving already?" He asked crest fallen with a dejected expression as his shoulders fell.

"I need to wash" I stated the obvious rubbing my sticky hands up and down the fading stains of blood and dried dirt stuck to my arms in unpleasant scabby patches.

"But I love that skirt you're wearing Ann-chwaaaan!" He jubilantly felt obliged to tell me making me feel entirely paranoid about the amount of upper thigh on show. I grumbled something back that may have been 'shut up' before gingerly walking towards the door with my hands clasped behind my back trying to hide as much of the view as possible.

Feeling in much better spirits because of the naps I had taken and what I had seen as small amount of food to temporarily quiet the raging gluttony inside my stomach I skipped down the corridors contentedly humming lightly as my long crimson hair swung out behind me with the movement, the happiness looked odd in contrast to my disheveled appearance. I made my way to the Captains Room first with some trepidation knowing I would have to face the other occupant of my bedroom sooner or later and face his wrath or whatever I was going to be subjected to because of how I had acted earlier not listening to his command, but it was mercifully empty as I timidly knocked quietly first like I didn't also have the right to just waltz inside then made my way in after hearing no reply. After grabbing some tan shorts and a black dangerously low cut vest with a bright blue tank top to wear beneath to conceal what otherwise would have been essentially most of my breasts - how did Nami have the confidence to wear these things?! I walked back out heading in the direction of the bathroom.

"I really hope nobodies already in here.." I muttered tiredly to myself as a few minutes later I rapped the back of my knuckles on the door and waited a few long seconds for a response, receiving none I opened it and gave a happy grin at finding it unoccupied.

Grimacing I peeled off the sticky rags and wrapped myself in a towel securely under my armpits before sitting down on the rim of the tub, feeling a little less dirty already I turned the tap on and patiently waited for the hot water to fill the bath and slow clouds of steam rose; I guessed it would take some time and anticipation to get clean had me humming again which after a few minutes turned into song as I stared out the window, "People tell me my head's in the clouds - I don't care what they say because I'm dreamin' of you. You are the treasure I've found, so bright, so bold, yet so elusive.." Knowing I was alone my voice unintentionally grew louder as I gazed at the way the sun merrily rippled from the waves "..It's hard to look away, even though it's blinding me. There are no words to describe how I feel inside, I'm really really stuck on you whoa, whoa!" I dipped my foot tentatively into the water finding it a pleasing temperature and slid off the towel, "I have to follow my dreams however crazy they seem - and I won't stop 'til I get there, you will see. You're all I need to have the strength to believe..Believe in Wonderland!" Grinning unabashedly I slid into the water with a contented sigh after I elatedly sang the last few words and my hair fanned out in billowing clouds underneath me, "I'm gonna follow my dreams, however crazy they seem. I'm gonna share them with you, a love so true. You're all I want, together we can move on! Live how we want to!"

As I splashed around singing the noise of my exuberance and of the tap still running so the bath was a little deeper effectively entirely drowned out the noise of the bathroom door opening and a wicked grin through which crept out a sneaky stifled, "Shishishishi" as the owner crept in and quietly closed the door behind him,

I rose my arms up to comb through the tangles of my hair inning in blissful ignorance of the stealthy intrusion, "There is no limit to us, we have the power of love. And we don't wanna' live ordinary lives - have the chance to live in paradise. Believe in Wonderland!" I turned around to grab the bar of soap to start on what would be the arduous task of scrubbing my entire body clean of crusty blood stains and my eyes rounded in shock as I screamed in surprise, "Luffy-kun you baka!"


	68. The disrupted bath mouth coitus

I hurriedly turned off the tap before the bath could overflow before demurely crossing my arms over the nude breasts he had seen one too many times before in my opinion, the hot water did nothing to help the furious blush created from embarrassment and anger at his unexpected interruption that lanced its way up my neck and cheeks as I peeked over my shoulder at him to glare at his chuckling grin, "You scared me.." I grumpily admonished before turning my face back away nervously remembering now my shock at his unanticipated appearance had abated that I was still due an earful from him regarding my earlier behaviour with Hancock.

None of that seemed to be on his indiscernible mind though as he slipped off his sandals and walked the short distance over towards to where I crouched on the ledge in a slouched forwards position so the water rose to just below my shoulders and my hair wafted out like crimson sea snakes, "I haven't heard you sing like that in such a long time.." He remarked in the kind of voice that I could tell meant he was speaking through a grin. I hoped he wouldn't continue that train of thought but his tone dropped an woeful octave lower, "..Not since Sabo died" he finished in a deducing kind of voice like he was now thinking hard, "Does that mean your happy again? You always sing when your happy - right?" I almost forgot my nudity and swung around to give him a hard stare - instead I gazed down at my knees, for a rubber brain he could be darn perceptive sometimes.

'I want to get a star for you because your always sad when you look at them'

The words he had spoken in the childhood memory I had relived when unconscious earlier echoed through my mind as though to strengthen my resolve that he knew me better than anybody else and there was no use lying to him, "I..guess so" I slowly replied as though only just coming to terms with the emotion myself blinking a couple of times. I squawked with shock and flinched when he squatted down to my level reaching out to plant both of his smooth solid palms upon my shoulders, when he began to pat the damp skin I realised he was trying to help me get cleaned up in his own clumsy way, "I-I'm sorry. I dropped the soap in my surprise when you scared me" I brought my gaze up from my knees and tried to look into the water to find it beneath but couldn't see it.

"I'll get it!" He announced loudly in a exuberant voice like it was a mystery adventure, I glanced back to see him throwing his hat to spin off to one side then rising up his arms to pull off his t-shirt to reveal the tanned scarred slopes of slim compact muscles hidden beneath, I squeaked as my cheeks burned crimson as he hopped from side to side on one leg getting out of his jean cut-off's and hurriedly averted my gaze so that I couldn't see more, he had gotten dressed at some point from the suit back into his usual clothes I noticed as had the other Mugiwara members. I closed my eyes tightly shut as he dived in like a cannon ball with his limbs extended to wrap around his body to create a huge splash that immediately drenched the both of us.

"Mmfph" I tried to complain or discipline him but all that came out was a long spout of water like a dolphin he burst into laughter at, he triumphantly held the soap aloft like a trophy from an arm dripping in bubbles completely sodden so I couldn't help giggling a little too; he took that as consent to manoeuvre behind my back and began to rub the soap over my shoulders gently like he was handling glass - not like his usual casually over-expansive gestures, this left me reeling twice as much at the unanticipated compassion in his touch, "W-what are you doing?" I stuttered in a mouse-like cheep diffidently as after a few minutes of cleaning my arms down to each fingernail he immediately abandoned his task and began suddenly attending to my breasts with similar enthusiasm,

"I want to do things that make you happy Ann-naka" was his immediate matter-of-factly spoken reply as he roughly squeezed them with both hands with his soap slippery hands and I felt my lower regions twinge with heat in response that flagged more colour to my cheeks, "Let me make you feel good.." he purred in a lower voice that made the fine hairs on the back of my neck rise as he continued to grind his hands on the soft mounds trying to grip them entirely and his fingers brushed my blushing erect nipples.

"Why?" Despite it was getting more difficult to struggle against his torturous ministrations I managed to get a few centimetres of space between his chest and my shivering shoulderblades, I wanted to know the reason behind his sudden attention.

He wound his arms from around my waist and began to cup spools of my floating red hair snaking through the water we shared, he wound his fingers through the strands for a moment, "Because of what you did for me before" he finally answered in a thoughtful voice as he squirted shampoo onto his palm and began to rub it into the strands, "Even though you didn't have to.." He added just as I had began to relinquish myself over just a little to his gentle touches against my scalp massaging the bubbles in.

His words bubbled a sudden determination inside of me that narrowed my eyes as forgetting my shame I span around to fix him with that self-assured jet stare, I grabbed his shoulder with hand and the painted nails flexed to fit over the incline of muscle, "I'll take any excuse to kick the ass of anyone who hurts you" I divulged in an honest but slightly menacing tone, he resumed cleaning my hair but was doing so now with a thoughtful expression like he was weighing the words.

"But Hammock didn't hurt me, so why?" He fixed me with an equally unavoidable evaluating glance; his frank question immediately made me regret ever getting into this type of conversation but I had known earlier that it would be best to talk about what happened sooner rather than later, a problem left alone only festered and grew like a foul mushroom after all once the original spores accumulated.

"I-I was the one asking the questions!" I defensively snapped at first as heat rose to my cheeks and I took my hand from him so it felt back to my side like the other, at the breach of contact he reached his hands back down from my head and gave me a irritated look, "Y-you know why" I muttered shyly squeezing my eyes shut and crossing my arms protectively over my breasts to hide them.

"Mhm..." He made a disapproving noise in his throat indicating that wasn't going to be an adequate enough answer for him. Through all of this that look of unrelenting curiosity had been carved into his face like it was there to stay and I couldn't help but wonder what kinds of expressions I would be able to draw from those adorable features if I dared to set my mind to it; his steady gaze reflected the resolution that he had always shown whenever he had to stand up to a catastrophe, pluck and dogmatism like I always admired so much in him. Right now he had obviously decided on something which, lacking another way to show it, he was trying to transmit through his stare.

In the darkness of my closed lids my memory replayed the moment he had ran over to where I had been relentlessly tearing into the older tall woman to shout at me to stop; then grinning yelled even louder that he got it now - I loved him and he had figured out that he loved me, too, and my pain inflicting hands had stilled as my mind absorbed the words. They echoed in my mind as still timidly keeping my eyelids demurely down I quietly whispered, "B-because I-I love you..." Admitting it as much to myself as I was to him I suddenly felt curiously light like a great weight had been lifted from my chest, relief followed it like how Sunny felt taking back to the waves after a long anchor at port.

"Shishishishi" I heard him chuckle and knew that he would be wearing the same bright happy beam he wore when saying it earlier, "Say it again" he commanded in a exuberant voice grabbing my slender wrists and easily pulled me forwards so I was flush right up against his slim but defined tanned chest.

My shock widened eyes hurriedly snapped back open in surprise and the heat already reddening my neck and cheeks turned even deeper as the blurry sight came into focus and I saw his nose was less than an inch away from mine and lower down our bodies his hairless smooth skin was touching mine in all of the right places, "No!" I squeaked feeling humiliated enough at his teasing already and not wanting to put myself in the target line of receiving more, I shook my head stubbornly so bubbles flew from my soapy hair up into the steamy air.

He gave a mischievous grin before reaching back to extend his arms so they lashed around my waist so that I had nowhere to move or escape to once again, "One more time!" He deplored in a stubborn but gleeful tone like a child asking to be read the same bedtime story over and over bending his head to press the curve of his face against my neck, his soft damp hair tickled under my chin.

"I-I love you" I softly stuttered in numbing disbelief that I was letting him torture me like this.

"Again!" He declared triumphantly and I felt his sweet breath fall against my skin before he rose his head back up to meet my gaze again; his huge round black eyes shone with undisguised glimmering ink shards of happiness and his face almost split in two with the huge tooth exposing grin it wore - the sight of it had a small smile creep to the corners of my mouth as I felt a little less hesitant.

"I love you" I finally managed to say the words out loud in an almost normal tone and pitch of voice without stuttering over my own embarrassed tongue.

"Shishishishishi" he released one arm chuckling and raised it to the back of his damp night hued hair to ruffle the inky strands finally having the decency to look chagrined at how ruthlessly he had bullied me into saying it and then moved the hand to pat my head like I had to be mollified or rewarded, "I love you too" he pulled me closer with the palm at the base of my skull as though he was preparing to kiss me but rubbed the tip of his nose against mine before putting a little space between us. I felt my head cloud at the sight of the now fully exposed masculine body that was only centimetres from my own, the bright light sunlight streaming in from the window made his skin appear lighter underneath his tan and the clouds drifting across the sun sent had shadows dancing over his delicately muscled lithe form. The most significant difference to the last time that I had happened to glance at him naked in this very bathtub was that this time all of this was gradual - intimate and lasting. And there was an adorable faint pink covering over the bridge of his nose that I was sure hadn't been there earlier as he averted his large round eyes upwards towards the tiled roof with a shyness that was so not like him. I wasn't fully aware of it but my eyes were eagerly drinking up every expression on his sheepish face, every plane and muscled detail of his body, although he had such a slender form, his body was very well toned and masculine in it's own way - and when his face wasn't making stupid expressions or pulled into silly contortions like it wasn't now it was handsome, "Ann-naka.." He finally spoke again in a calmly unresisting voice, it was deep like it was when he was looking into the eyes of an enemy and held all the same seriousness but no note of anger, "You want me to say it without words, right?"

I furiously shook my head quickly from side to side squeaking guiltily that I had been caught openly ogling him feeling my face explode with mortification, persistently he reached back with his free hand before extending it to zoom towards me and wrap around my frame once more again, "W-wait stop what do think your doing?" I felt the sensation of his skin flush on mine all around my body as it pinned my arms to my sides beneath my breasts and the fingers all innocently drooped down to graze my upper thighs. "Stop! Don't, don't!" Sparks of heat curled in my stomach that had nothing to do with the hot water.

I squirmed until I could use the slipperiness of his rubber arms to my benefit and managed to yank one of my arms free non-too-gently from the tangle of his trying to acquire space for my intended manoeuvre, "Why not?" He grumbled with a puzzled frown leaning back to sit on the carved ledge of the bath seat and startled I placed my hand on his toned chest for leverage as I had no choice wrapped up in his other arm but to follow his motion, there was a moment of difficult manoeuvring until I managed to hover over him in a forward motion, one knee propped at his side, the other between his legs, "Don't you want to?"

There were a few long strained seconds of silence as he became perfectly still and eyed me curiously waiting for me to take action reply, my cheeks flushed because under the hand still placed on his bare chest to support myself I could feel his elevated heartbeat and it incited me. I was now supporting all of my weight with that one hand on his chest, as despite I wasn't heavy he acted like he didn't feel anything at all! Unexpectedly I shivered in excitement at that last thought and in reaction to the trembling of my skin against his he blinked slowly a couple of times. Little did I know that the rubber haired teen couldn't have cared less about the pressure on his chest as his wide eyes took in the sight of my stretching bare slender form with my generous ample wet breasts hovering only inches from his nose and was currently internally fighting the temptation of lifting his head a little to meet those incredible perfectly round orbs mid-air and just bury his face in its slippery softness. My next manoeuvre certainly distracted him as I shifted my head next to his ear, "I-I want to.." I whispered and he shuddered at the touch of my breath.

I ghosted my tongue along the side of his ear, soon using a little more pressure and once in a while using a gentle nibble of my teeth on the sensitive skin - at first he instinctively reared startled at how powerful the sensation was but then after a pleasant gasp I felt his body tense underneath me as his stomach clenched and he began to enjoy it, "Unh~"

After a couple of heated minutes later in which our eager mouths sought out the others lips and our tongues playfully intertwined as he got better and more skilled with it due to his natural instincts of learning physical activities easily he suddenly released his hold of his arm leashed around my waist and the other hand tangled in my hair to suddenly push both of his palms down on my shoulders to mercilessly dunk my head underwater. Floundering and thankful the tub wasn't deep enough to merit swimming in a activity I now couldn't partake in I stood back up abruptly so sheets of water fell from my clean body and crimson strands of freshly washed sweet scented hair stuck to the skin; he stood up also laughing loudly as I puffed out my cheeks frowning at him through bleary angry eyes. My expression was demonic as I opened my mouth to start screaming at him but he just as abruptly reached across to easily gather me up entirely in his arms, so unanticipated I couldn't struggle in time as he held me against his chest "A-are we getting out?" I squeaked as he walked to the other side of the room and I had to endure gripping him as hard as I could without squirming for fear of being dropped, "Are we done already?" As soon as I asked that I wanted to bite back the words as a red flush stained my cheeks.

With surprising elegance he juggled me like I weighed nothing less than a bowl of rice with one arm across his chest to use his free hand to spread out one of the towels on the cold stone tiled floor, "Don't be silly..of course not.." He gave a soft grin that reached the depths of his dark eyes as he then lay me down on it with unforeseen tenderness before using his free brushing my sodden hair away from my forehead, the other hand was pinned beneath my back. Instead of stopping him my own rose up to touch the lower planes of his perfectly sculpted abdomen as a lustful expression overcame my heated half lidded eyes; I took a moment to contemplate the sight of my excited captain and childhood love; his whole lithe body stretched out to warm mine was flushed and glistening slightly covered in a thin sheen of water, his chest heaved as he breathed heavily from his parted open lips as his feverish black gaze directed openly upon my breasts; lower down proudly stood his ardent arousal throbbing from where it pressed demanding attention stretched in a way that had nothing to do with his Gomu Gomu powers against my thigh and even more red than the rest of his body awaiting some of my consideration.

I shimmied down his body a little before spreading his legs a little to position myself in between before leaning to lick and place my inexperienced lips on the hard muscles of his stomach covered in smooth soft skin whilst letting my ruby fingernails trail up and down his inner thighs, both of which made him shudder. As I continued he panted before making noises like he wasn't sure about what he was feeling anymore, desire rose dizzyingly in my own body as I also became desperate to give him the kind of relief he craved; his instincts conflicted as he rose his hips to accommodate further room and his hand moved to protectively cradled the back of my head, "W-wha're you doin' Ann-naka?" He hesitantly queried in a tortured and almost hurt voice.

"Just...let me take care of this" Feeling the strange surge of dominant power course through me as I took the role of the teacher despite I had as little prior knowledge about this as him and dared to graze one deliberate finger along the entire length of his shaft for the first time feeling the slightly rougher and unbelievably hot skin, he jolted harshly as though it had sent an almost painful sensation raging through it. The naivety emboldened rubber head was by no means a timid person usually and around the ship he would probably be running around without a scrap of clothing on all day, if the others didn't always have some strident serious objections to that - as they always did, but he had probably never even considered the idea that anyone other than the curious Kuja Tribe members would ever touch his penis - let alone that when it happened again with myself he would enjoy it. He now wore a surprised blush as he began to realise the warmth and pressure felt excruciatingly great, when I enclosed all of my fingers to curl around his hot shaft his eyelids gently fluttered closed as tongue darted out to nervously moisten his lower lip.

"Uhf..." He moaned quietly allowing the amazing feelings of pleasure to creep through every part of his body as each upwards thrust of my hand lifted away the fiery tension enveloping him. I started to attend to the head of his throbbing member rubbing it along the line of my supple wet mouth and his body began to involuntarily writhe as scandalous sounds were now streaming freely from his mouth like he wasn't even aware of them.

I used both palms to pump the lower half as my curiously tongue inched out to have that first indescribable taste of him before curling around and breaking back away as I glanced upwards to see he had tossed his head back in pleasure, "How is it Luffy-kun?" I nervously asked demurely hoping he was enjoying the movements, "Have I gotten better at this?" I queried in a sultry voice before fixing my lips back around him again; in anticipation his shuddering body maintained an incredible involuntary tension while awaiting any sign of where the stimulating touches of my tongue would come down next.

"L-Like I'd know something like that!" Blushing furiously he managed to whimper as his fists clenching wistfully wishing they had something to grip onto or tear it.

I'm definitely the only one who knows about these cute expressions of his..I thought to myself as I obediently started to rub my tongue along the tiny slit and a drop of white liquid came out...And this taste as well, I added silently as I lapped it up savouring the unusual slightly salty taste. I was satisfied with the panting mess that I had created and surprised he had been able to hold out for so long at all; for now I was still yet only licking the sensitive head, while rubbing the rest of the shaft with my hands growing increasingly impatient and aroused to finally make the raven haired rubber man explode. I was thankful for his closed eyes, if he had been startled by having his private parts touched by me the sight it being swallowed would have probably made him faint from shock at the scare.

I shifted one hand away from the pulsing member to pin down his hips that had been bucking up impatiently in time with his thrusts and in response he threw his head back onto the bed almost immediatly with his spine arched up to the opposite direction as I suddenly deep-throated him in one go, making his almost-protest morph into a coarse scream in his throat. I sucked hard a few times as my tongue wriggled like a smooth salmon upstream against the underside before taking my mouth off so I could take another lungful of breath, "J-Just let it..a-all out" I pleadingly whispered through gasps of delicious air looking up at him, his eyes were still closed and one hand rose up past his shaking frame to cover his mouth which shudders with groans. This time when I reattached my mouth his arms flew down to find my shoulders in a futile attempt to stop the sensory overload that made his head spin.

After a few heated seconds of sucking he opened his eyes which became evident as his frantic struggling gestures increased and he shrilly screamed, "ARGH ANN-SUKI! WHAT THE FUCK?! YOUR EATING ME!" For my own part I found explaining rather difficult right now since I wasn't planning on surrendering my mouth's claim any time soon so my only answer was to reach for his hands that were shoving at my shoulders and neck weakly and manoeuvre them away. I pinned them - not roughly, but with determination, so they couldn't get in the way as my tongue replaced the lower flesh my fingers had been massaging; neither of us had the illusion that he couldn't break free if he really wanted to - but the message was clear: there was nothing left to do for him but desperately clutch my shoulders as he was forced to endure me mimicking my hand's earlier motion with my mouth, making him tremble furiously. Quickly I picked up the pace feeling that I had already tortured him more than enough and the urge to taste more of him tormented me; alongside the steady pace of rhythm I swirled my eager tongue around the hot fleshy organ, suckling at the sensitive tip and lightly nibbling every so often, cautiously grazing him with the roof of my mouth and cheeks all the while contentedly drowning in the lecherous cries that left the boy's throat.

His rough voice exploded into raw ecstasy, "Ahh~!" Suddenly his hands moved to clutch the back of my head to keep it in place and his whole body stiffened as he erupted violently; his seed shot out to fire into the back of my throat as he jolted at every harsh wave of his orgasm. He abruptly rolled off me sideways to collapse onto his sweaty back melting into a rubbery heap on the bathroom floor and I allowed my eyes to feast at the sight of him uttering some unintelligible line of disbelief and bliss with an adorable grin attached to his afterglow.

I swallowed the salty thick liquid after swilling it around my mouth to savour the unique taste, "W-Was that all of it?" I rubbed my soiled mouth with the heel of my hand.

It took him a second to figure out just what I was referring to but then his face burst into knowledgable embarrassment when he looked down and beheld how little remainder of that white mystery goo, that had seemingly just one out of him - spilled out across his hip. His sheepish smile broadened as he rolled back towards me just as quickly, "My turn!" Already he was erect and hard again, I would have wondered how the hell that was possible but I already knew of his inexhaustible stamina from a childhood from playing and fighting with him.

"You don't have to!" I shyly squealed suddenly even though I wasn't entirely truly adverse to the idea as he reached back and extended out his arms to pin around me and drag the distance between us to nothing in the same manner as earlier so I couldn't free my arms to beat at his chest.

"No way, I want to touch you too!" He animatedly crowed as I felt a slight sticky patch transfer from his hip onto mine and he buried his face into the sensitive skin at the crook of my neck - I shivered in response, "That wasn't enough, was it?" He manoeuvred so his body was pressed flush against mine, something hard twitched against my thigh,

"No..no way in hell.." I finally admitted in a quietly determined voice and we both shared feverish grins as our lustful eyes drank in the sight of each other openly. Even if the crew had been nearby none of their voices could have reached my ears I was intoxicated by the look in his eyes.

Your body, your spirit just being beside you gives me goosebumps...Like wine, like poison you flow through my whole body. I only want to shout my want for you always and forever time and time again.

Our fingers clasped as our lips touched.

Seconds later a clack reached our ears of the door being struggled against before a surprised jovial voice spoke up, "Hmm~? It's locked!"


	69. The passage of time

"Are you quite alright alright in there?" The plaintive musical voice enquired with a note of growing concern that had the hair on the back of my neck rise; should he feel the need too the skeleton swordsman could slice the door in two asunder with one swing of his skilful blade. Baka! Of all the inopportune moments Brooke had noticed the two of us missing and decided to come looking for the both of us. Knock! Knock! The noise of his knucklebones beat a tattoo staccato on the wood, "Hello?" He ventured again as the silent seconds dragged on as my panicked mind raced through numerous ridiculous plans to get out of this situation and couldn't settle on one.

"Mmph!" Evidently noticing my stricken face just below his Luffy felt the need to speak up for the both of us and had released one of the arms looped numerously around my hips to cover my mouth with his hand, dreading what the rubber brained idiot was going to say or do next I struggled and he gave me a look that said 'just bear with it a little while'.

Giving a mental huff that he may have felt as a soft gushing sigh of air between my lips onto the skin coating them I rolled my eyes as he drew his brows down warning me to keep quiet, "Sorry but we're a little busy!" He called out happily with a big spreading silly smile and a seconds after my face exploded crimson to match my hair I tried struggling free to punch him into silence and try to cover the damage he had made as best as I could, but as usual I may as well have been fighting against an enforced concrete wall, "We'll be out in a sec!" I wriggled more as the not-too-innocent sounding words floated loudly from betwixt his naive grin to further no avail. Did that baka not realise he was making the situation worse? Something about the knowledgeable determined twinkle I could see in his olive round eyes as he gazed down at me with that bright beam like he had bested me somehow told me he knew exactly what he was saying.

Knowing I could never best him physically if he was being serious I gave in and shrugged my shoulders resigning myself guessing it couldn't be helped; a moment later I wished I hadn't made the gesture as due to our close proximity my body grated a little against the lump digging into my thigh. Now I had an entirely new reason to move as a surprised womanly moan escaped from my mouth muffled by his hand and his lower lip trembled. On the other side, the undead musician frivolously continued, "Do you guys have plans already? Because I'm playing the piano down in the aquarium bar"

Finally deciding that enough was enough I stuck out my tongue to give the back of the shaggy ink haired teen's hand a big wet lick, "Urgh!" He remarked in surprise and automatically removed his hand to wipe it dry, "We're okay, we're going as fast as we can so just wait a little longer!" He called out before I could loudly screech to block out his words with a menacing gleam in his eye putting the final nail in the coffin so to speak as with a symphonious chortle the footsteps retreated possibly not in entire ignorance of what was unfolding.

That spark soon faded as did the smile when faced with the stony medusa stare of my unforgiving glare, he raised one arm protectively and shifted his head to one side as I struck myself forward intending to try and headbutt him, instead I ended up striking his shoulder and as his arms constricted I got pinioned up against the crook of his warm, damp neck, the tanned skin was smooth and inviting even though I was furious "Luffy-kun! You baka what the hell where you thinking?" I unhappily scolded him in the kind of screeching tone a cat makes when plunged into a bucket of cold water.

He blinked slowly a couple of times, "You're my kanojo, right?" I certainly hadn't been prepared for that and cold shock abated some of the hot flames of my anger, numbly I nodded, "And I'm your kareshi, right?" He asked.

Still inclining my head wondering why he was asking which was quickly spiralling back into irritation again I bit out, "Yes but I don't see what that has to do with-" he cut across me with that unwavering stare he could use to gain anybodies attention and at such close distance my chest heaved as my heart skipped a beat.

"I love you" again he had stunned me by stating the most obvious of facts in his usual offhand nonchalant voice like he didn't have to give a second or even first thought to what he said or the consequence of his words, that was because Luffy always meant what he said.

"I love you too" I replied back automatically because also saying it had been hard earlier due to my shyness it was even more difficult to keep a secret from my closest friend who I promised I would never lie to or hide secrets from. It made me happy to hear it even though I was pretty sure I still had to figure out a way to get this idiot to understand the meaning of those words but it didn't matter, if I wasn't completely resolved I could have never followed him. I will follow you to the end...the fervent whisper filled my mind.

"Shishishishishi" his cheeks stretched as a victorious grin spread eagerly across them and he began to chuckle, I flushed a little as the vibrations of his chest brushed the skin against mine which shivered longingly in response.

"But you can't start using that as an excuse to get away with being a jerk!" I pushed the rising red sensations of lust down to reprimand him some more now knowing he had been baiting me knowing I would give in to him if he said the right words.

"I'm not!" To his credit he sounded indignant and looked a little put out that I had even suggested he be capable of that, his lower lip was pouty and his pencil thin eyebrows drawn into a puzzled frown, "But we don't have to hide it anymore Ann-suki.." he explained with a unreadable blankness consciously fixed into his pitch black gaze and slack line of his mouth, waiting for my response to this.

I recalled how he had ran over towards me as I viciously flayed chunks of flesh from Hancock's petrified front to pledge his answer to my affection that had started the day years ago when he had saved me from the circle of bullying village kids. Thawing the tension in his frame visibly relaxed as he noticed the stiffness in my expression melt and soften, his arm released its hold on me and I rose up my arms to clasp the pads of my fingers against his jaw like it was glass that I barely dared to touch, "Hey Luffy-kun...you can't manage either, right?" My voice came out soft and breathy as without waiting for an answer our blushing cheeks grazed as I imbued more force to drag him into a deep kiss. Tell me that you can't manage without me. I don't want to be the only one who says it. The words I couldn't speak radiated in my heady, almost desperate motions of my tongue against his until his lips began to chafe up against mine, I felt his frame tense with shock and his mouth drop open further in surprise as well as the gasp from his throat passed over into mine.

Then his widened eyes became heavy lidded with lust and he encased his hand over mine to drag it down over onto his smooth chest so that under the warmth honey hued skin I could feel his heart beat with surprising assuredness like the surety radiating from his fingertips curling our entwined hands into a secure fist. He broke the kiss giving my hand a gentle apologetic squeeze, "We're headed to the same place. Our goals" this time he hotly kissed me, equally overbrimming of want and need as mine had been as he put his other hand on the back of my neck; and seconds later I was left gasping for breath like a stranded fish, "Our ambitions, they're one" he took advantage of my shocked state to launch a surprise attack of muttering the words in his deep, serious and determined tone into the pale crook of my neck, "They've become one" his breath tickled and I began to giggle before he latch the wet hot circle of his mouth onto my skin and began to suck so that what came out was a very different feminine moan instead.

Some part of me knew that it was inconsiderate towards the other straw hat's to be doing this full well aware that they were waiting for us but my conscience was slowly being overcome by the heated waves of passion rising in my stomach, "It was decided the very moment I met you..." I whispered and he rose his head to fix me with his slightly more alert look. I recalled the flash of light that set my blood afire as his young form ran around the corner skidding to a stop in a cloud of pebbles to inflict a bullet blast of fists into the crowd bullying me - that first signal, "I had no choice and I couldn't go back," the memory arose of tearing limbs from marines in his name, spreading blood to echo the times when I proved myself alive.

"That moment? You mean the first time I found you?" He asked with both eyebrows raised as one hand rose to scratch behind his ear.

Thinking of the Mugiwara's gathered in the aquarium bar a small happy smile covered my face and reached up to light my mirth twinkling eyes, "Yeah once you've caught us we can't escape" I dryly quipped in a kind tone rolling my jet orbs so he would know I was only kidding.

He caught on immediately and with a spreading sun-bright beam threw his arms out wide to enclose me within them, the movement accidentally brushed his thigh up hard between my legs so that an unexpected electric static flared up my spine, "Yeah! Like I'd let you!" He cackled in triumph before he realised the reason why I was being so deathly quiet, "Hnn~?!" He loudly moaned in surprised curiosity as I cautiously gyrated my hips until I could feel that warm firmness against my lower body, the light contact made him visibly wince above me as pressed down more firmly and started coyly rubbing myself against him, his erection pressed onto his own stomach so that I could slowly slide up and down his whole thick hot shaft with the friction smoothened from our slick natural lubrication - it felt almost unbearable yet I immediately knew I couldn't stop now if I wanted too after experiencing the sensation even just the once.

As though our thoughts were attuned he tightened his arms around my shivering grating body with passionate vigour pressing his arousal firmly against the soft flesh to intensify the sensations that were provoked by the my movements, "Mhfm..~" He rested his forehead against mine so that as my eyelashes fluttered close relinquishing myself to the tide of my surging hips rocking us closer and closer to the knife edge peak I could feel his sweet breath fan over my blushing cheeks when he moaned lustfully; I felt heat of me as panting he abandoned himself to his carnal instincts and between my thighs throbbed with the yearning to finally enclose that rock hard member that I was still resolutely rubbing against me needily. Each lift of my hips drew a delicious line of fire between us to pump his heated straining red erection up a sliding just the tip between my sensitive lips, moving back and forth and covering the flushed glans in sleek lubrication to seek out the tiny swollen star of my clitoris. Once found we moaned loudly in unison I rocked my hips on the tip sensually without any actual penetration as he writhed underneath me as we both drew closer to bonfire bright completion.

Even from the outside my own genitals were brightly burning with hot desire as I gradually built myself up with need just as I did to him. To quiet my own womanly gasps of blinding white orgasm I buried my face in the panting ink haired rubber boy's chest, my stomach fluttering furiously in anticipation as heat spreading from my feverishly pulsating labia through every fibre of my body as a sheen of sweat began to cover my skin, "AH~!" I could only haltingly giggle through moans at his sudden outbreak figuring that there was no need to shush him, if our Nakama were hearing anything that came from the bathroom they would have already had an outranged flaxen haired cook kicking in the door and screaming for mutiny when my very vocal captain had lustily grunted through that other oral experience earlier.

I hope that the day never comes when I am not by your side. Because I can't come to a standstill. Because I'll never drop to my knees. I want to be filled with my love for you. Until it overflows from me. Until it stuns me.

A few seconds later my eyelids fluttered open as my chest ceased heaving stilted lungfuls of air, there was a heavy leaden weight in my chest I found to be the panting shaking remains of my captain collapsed spread fully atop me like a starfish made from bubblegum; our gazes met and averted as sheepish chuckles crept from the slow goofy smiles that fluttered like bright butterflies across our faces before connecting again. He sure weighed a lot despite being so skinny, did all that rubber under the slim muscle make him denser in ways other than his brain?Would it be just like this when we made real love for the first time? The unanticipated thought I had never had before caused my face to flare up with heat, he must have thought I was choking because he rolled off of me afterwards with a fleeting concerned look. After pausing and looking at a loss of what to do with himself he reached out to perplexedly pat me gently on the head before gracefully standing up with all the grace and unabashedness of a wild lion he turned to walk back to he bath to clean himself - I couldn't help but admire the adorable plump apricots of his buttocks as they flexed. Was this to save any indecency on my part that he did so first? I was glad that he didn't have to see the sight of my soiled body as I kept my eyes on his shoulders as they disappeared beneath the surface of the warmish water.

We washed again quickly but intimately sharing the task so it took less time and afterwards I immediately wrapped a towel around myself suddenly stupidly conscious again of my nudity underneath the bright bathroom lights now that my attention wasn't diverted by lust, "Bite down" I instructed him holding out the edge of a clean towel, he did so obediently, "And don't bite your tongue" I warned him in a motherly way like he was a little kid before roughly jostling it to dry his hair and he kicked out his legs giggling and squealing like he was years younger and Makino was tussling him into getting tidy and neat. With that task done I waited for him to begin picking up his clothes before demurely turning my back to him so that I could get dressed in the tan shots, the black lacy vest was so dangerously low cut it made a blush rise to my cheeks just thinking about wearing it where others could see me so I felt relieved as I pulled on the bright blue tank top which covered at least a little of my cleavage - I couldn't have worn it otherwise.

That finished I began to work on the complex looming ordeal of untangling my own damp crimson locks when steady, warm big hands took the strands from me; I relaxed back so my delicate shoulder blades touched his firm but slender defined chest feeling the cotton of his shirt as he began to use his towel to dry my hair. I should have cared because he had used it to dry his body and shorter inky strands beforehand but it had been an oversight on his part and as the natural scent of him enveloped me I kind of liked that it would cling around me afterwards this way now the imprint of his body rubbing up against mine had faded. Afterwards he braided a few strands and deeming it completed dropped his hands, I turned to see he had slipped on a dark blue tshirt decorated with a grinning cartoon shark with his usual blue shorts, straw hat and sandals; a strong almost overwhelming urge rose within me to take him into my pale arms again and whisper I loved him against his lips whilst I could but instead opted for shyly offering out my hand - we walked out from the cloud of steam in equal peaceful, content silence into the hallway and walked towards the ladder hatch down to the Aquarium Bar.

Oh god..what is this fresh wonderland of hell. My entire life could not have prepared me for the sight of the one eyed tea haired samurai leaning one shoulder against the mast reluctantly grunting his way through a song as Sanji and Usopp pinned him in a coercing shoulder-grip, "What I'm searching for is the moment I can become stronger. When a scream flows past my arm and chest it comes along with a memory that shines in the distance..." He broke off for a moment to try and struggle against his captors as a droplet of sweat ran down his deepening frown, "In order to be called the world's greatest man..Because we promised to be the greatest" he finished choking out the words as though they burned him and Robin set aside her tall stemmed glass of Umeshu plum wine to clap - his face displayed further mortification. The Mugiwara karaoke.

Sanji relinquished his hold to spin over towards Nami and elegantly knelt to present her with a bell shaped glass of Chuhai, "What I'm searching for is certainly the ocean that holds all the blue in the world!" He pirouetted extravagantly around the circular room to pass a vodka and coke to Frankie, "My legs are enough for fighting! My hands are here to serve good food...and caress a lady's-!" Zoro had taken his sake cup of nihonshu then silently punched him without a change in expression, "OW! Stupid marimo!" He exploded before brushing himself down and with Disney like whimsy returned to dancing over to deliver a Happoshu beer to Luffy and a glass of Momoshu for myself where I was sat on the plush dark purple sofas beside him, "In order to be called the world's greatest man..for the man who taught me everything!" He threw out his arms, like Chopper who was laughing and clapping along with the others he hadn't touched a drop of alcohol.

Usopp put down his tankard of Yuzushu sloppily, the foam splashed against his orange dungarees but he didn't seem to notice or care, "What I'm searching for is, of course fame that reaches everyone's ears. I'm Yasopp's son; I've heard many stories about that now I'm here to prove it: The proud gallant warrior!" He gradually gestured to himself strutting around like a gesturing peacock puffing out his chest as he sang in an extravagant proud voice, "In order to be called the world's greatest man..I'll be myself for that goal!"

He and Sanji linked arms and span in circles shouting in unison, "Be a real man, all for what? All for me!" There was a pause as the golden haired cook kicked Zoro in the shin so that he grumbled in on the last line, "Be a real man, all for what? All for me!" Immediately the two dissolved into squabbling afterwards elbowing each other in the jaw.

I had been happily giggling at the sight taking a sip relishing the fresh sweet flavour of the peach alcohol when the raven haired rubberman brushed his shoulder against mine to get my attention and when I turned to him quizzically he fixed me with a bright grin like he had just had a brilliant idea, "Get up and sing my special song Ann-suki!"

I felt the auburn haired navigator citrus gaze pierce in my direction like a bolt of lightening and fought to keep my blushing twitching facade smooth, "You have a special song? Hmm?" She sang with a non-too-innocent ponderous hum and as her stripping stare penetrated me I could see the cogs working in her mind trying to put two and two together.

"Why my ears long for the sweets croons of your beguiling serenade~!" With a missing tooth and one blue eye Sanji lovingly regarded me through his blowfish lips and puffy cheeks, "A thousand marines couldn't keep me from hearing it!" Zoro silenced him further by striking him under the chin with Wado's hilt and he wilted onto one of the velvet couches jabbering with his eyes rolled back still with a blissful grin on his bruised face; I was secretly more than a little happy with the result as I couldn't think of anything more embarrassing than standing up in front of all of them and singing,

"I-it's nothing suspicious!" I stammered to Nami before she could get the wrong idea, I forced a smile and laced my hands behind the small of my back as a droplet of sweat ran down the back of my neck and I made a small noncommittal hum, "It's just what I used to sing when we were small that's all" I added explaining hoping that would be enough to dissuade her. The Mugiwara's combined reaction as she and Usopp dragged my protesting squeaking self forwards despite my struggling assured me that would not be the case, "I-I really can't remember most of the words.." I lied to hide my embarrassment clasping a hand to my forehead with a sheepish smile as her citrus hued gaze told me she wasn't believing any of that. Of course it wasn't true, I knew the lyrics as though they had been ingrained onto my heart.

"I'd like to hear you sing too Ann-chan!" Chopper eagerly grinned innocently as he clapped his hooves together shuffling his bottom excitedly from where he sat next to Franky, I let out a resigned sigh at his huge ochre orbs knowing I couldn't resist their cute appeal for long and shrugged off the long nosed sharpshooters grip with a frown raising up my palms to indicate surrender.

I gave myself a few seconds of mental preparation worriedly combing my fingers through the long ruby strands to brush them out of my eyes and sweep them back behind one pierced ear, the weight of everybody's expectant eyes was a little too unnerving so I pinned my jet orbs to the tiled floor in the hope it would bolster my floundering confidence, "E-even if...if there are times when we are far apart...T-through it all remember I'll be there in your heart..." I stammered awkwardly trying to get my bearings, "...And on days when you start to cry you'll know you'll always have someone who's there at your side to wipe all the tears away.." My eyes naturally closed as I began to give myself over to the natural rush of relish I felt when singing and the words began to blossom forth stronger from my throat as it unfurled like a rosebud, "We will never yield, we won't back down..we'll keep our dreams alive, they'll never change the way we feel inside!" Without my realisation there where more than a few widened gazes looking to the others in amazement at the crystal like tone, "And the light that shines eternally so many tried to grasp will some day be held within our hands at last!"

The strengthened words drowned out the noise of the shocked but pleased gasps and Luffy's smug, "Shishishishi" he pulled his hat down so the brim covered his eyes and stretched out on the sofa on his back as though he was going to take a nap and crossed his arms over his chest,

"My life has been too still, my heart is unfulfilled - but you could be the one to set me free. Something has to change, my world can rearrange

- I'll do anything as long as you are with me!" Robin glanced to the tea haired swordsman with an openly warm look and he shyly jerked his head away with embarrassment flushing across the bridge of his nose, "I've grown stronger having you by my side, we've started on an everlasting ride. I'm invincible when your love is near! When I'm with you I have no fear!" Brooke, Usopp Franky and Chopper brotherly held each other by the upper arm as the song strengthened their spirits, "Let's see how far we can make this go! The world is ours the future's bright, I know! I see it shine in the distance, glistening like water when the sun..." Sanji had regained consciousness and was openly sobbing on Nami's arm as she rolled her eyes and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, "Rises in the dawn!" I held the last note for as long as I could and it rose into the silence hanging like a stray thread to chime like a bell through the air, finished I demurely gave a sheepish smile scratching the back of my neck opening my eyes wondering what they would think.

"That was great!" The four embracing complimented with a chorus of furiously clapping palms and one set of hooves.

"You should sing all the time!" Nami grinned toothily mercilessly slapping me on the shoulder, but there was a good humour sparkling in her pretty long lashed orange eyes.

"Ears..never beheld..such siren.." The flaxen haired chef drizzled dizzily as his single eye spiralled and his curly eyebrow rose until it had disappeared into his golden immaculately combed fringe.

"That certainly was pleasant for the ears" the athletic tanned assassin gave a thawed smile that reached the depths of her cerulean eyes usually so veiled, I returned it twitchily as Zoro roughly grunted which could have been anything.

I turned around as Brooke clapped his bony hands together joyfully, "We should record a duet some time!" He threw his skull back so that the black afro bobbed and chortled, sweat dropping I forced a grin giving a halting nod before walking over to where Luffy was laid sitting by his sandals crossed one over the other, "Come on baby! Come on baby! Come on baby! Bone to be wild! Bone to be wild!" He brought out his orange shark shaped guitar seemingly out from nowhere and gave the strings a jalting twang, "Bone! Bone! Bone! Bone! It's nonsense to become macho just to attract women!" I looked over towards the captain who for all appearances looked asleep and felt a little put out as disappointment rose cold in my chest, had he not even stayed awake to hear me after he had been the one to initially suggest it? "Soul King is mysterious. He's nothing but bones! Afro on the skull! Girls love the contrast!"

"Nhm" I made a low unhappy voice in my throat before picking my drink back up and taking a long sip, the sweet peach tasted great and the ice cubes soothed my voice a little sore from singing so I took another.

"If you wanna make out with her...Got milk? Go milk? Got milk?" The gentleman skeleton samurai sang as he deftly swing the guitar around his bony hips with ease, "Go milk? Got milk? Go milk? You need calcium more than protein!" The rest began to clap and join along singing and the sight of them lifted my spirits a little, one corner of my mouth gently lifted but something still held me back from joining in with them - I guessed that even with all that had happened I still didn't feel like I was truly one of the crew yet; the sight saddened me again and gave me a strange restless itch - I took another larger gulp of the drink.

I looked at all of them thinking of how strong their bond was after all the adventures that they had shared, years I had followed through newspapers and what rumours spread to the tiny island of my hometown Foosha. Luffy with his unyielding belief guiding them onwards through all troubles with his ever present grin, Zoro with his unrelenting loyalty to his captain to the extent he would take every drop of his pain, Nami's compassion and expert ability to navigate them through the worst of storms towards their dreams, Sanji's passion for cooking and skills to make the most sumptuous banquets from scraps of food; Usopp's bravery and clever trickery often concealed under his bipolar lack of confidence, Brooke's relentless confidence, Chopper's strong determination, Franky's creativity and weapon building capabilities and Robin's knowledge. I let out a sigh before draining the rest of the glass in one gulp before whispering wistfully whilst looking at the dancing group minus two members with sad longing, "I wonder what I have..." I glanced down at my knees and noticed my hands were slightly trembling so curled them into fists.

"Love" the single word answer crept out from the mouth of the raven haired rubberman beside me I had suspected of being asleep, abruptly a startled blush worked its my up my slim neck across my cheeks as a gentle smile broke across my face and my onyx eyes shimmered with the onset of tears.

"Senchou.." I whispered and his arms grabbed his ankles to swing himself upright before one rose to adjust the hat back to reveal his previously hidden all too alert eyes and bright grin.

"Shishishishishi"


	70. The crows-nest oral-coitus

"Ny'aww~!" I dramatically moaned exaggeratedly as I looked down rotating my slender white arm to compare the minuscule size of its muscle in contraposition to his slim but more defined tanned one, "Yours is definitely bigger, that's not fair!" I moodily pouted dejectedly and my palm rolled up to curl into an annoyed fist.

"How is that not fair?" The coal haired captain blinked his large round ebony eyes but his expression was clearly telling me to stop caring so much, but the last three alcoholic cocktails and liquor filled chocolates Sanji had been slyly plying me with for the last hour were seeing to it that wasn't going to happen. In similar states of varying intoxication Nami had allowed him a dance after Chopper had retired for the night, Brooke was still playing and staggering Usopp and Frankie applauded him as they held each other upright, and Zoro was blushing struggling to sit still as Robin coyly draped one leg elegantly over his and whispered in his ear.

I've got muscle too even though we're only a year apart..I thought still glancing down as I gave the limb a flex before unfurling my hand, "You've also got more muscle everywhere else like...on your chest!" I grinned sloppily before collapsing into his side after poking him in said area.

"What's gotten into you?" He huffed in irritation at how I was draped bonelessly onto him like a lifeless doll but his arm instinctively came up to protectively cover my shoulders nonetheless, "We train differently" he gave a huge grin and flexed his free arm, "Like you can compare your skinny arms to mine"

In any other situation I would have been predictably goaded into arguing or playfully fighting with him but the fizzing bubbles in my chest that made my eyes heavy made me as inept at picking up on things as he was most of the time, "But Sanji's arms are the same.." I drawled in a distant way looking down so that I didn't see his face contort with a twitch as a drop of sweat appeared on the back of his head.

"What does swirly brow have to do with this?" he darkly muttered in a serious, deep sombre through his clenched jaw.

"Well, I noticed it when I hugged him..." I ignorantly continued on blankly still ignorant of the effect my words where having as his face cracked to expose dark angry lines on his brow and his eyes bleached white, "...I jumped Sanji because he had candy and that's when I noticed" I belatedly explained unaware as his features smoothed the second before I turned to look at him.

"Well I'm made of rubber so I'll never be all buff either" he shrugged as though to end the conversation, "Come on!" He snatched me up by the arm from where we had been sat a little distance away from the others on the sofa scooping an arm around my neck to drag me off.

"Hhm? What's up Ruffi-kun?" I slurred as the alcohol made the start of each word chase onto the tail of its former, a few detached glances were cast our way none of which seemed to view us with suspicion or anything other than mild amusement or curiosity at our departure as he forcibly yanked me out of the room, "I got some for you too.." I moaned pitifully thinking that I was due a scolding for not sharing any sweets with him, "Meiji yan yan, glico pocky, pokepachi candy.." I went to dig a hand into my pocket but he wordlessly pulled me down the hallways so that I had to stumble and jog clumsily to keep up with him.

I was confused when instead of the Captains Room he took us up onto the cold deck; rubbing the goose pimples from my arms flinching against the chilling breeze as I huffed clouds into the air hopping from foot to foot in complaint complaint he toothily grinned broadly at me, "Ready?"

"What?" I managed to ask blankly before he squeezed his hands around my lower back and lifted me, "Eek!" With nothing beneath me I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist with a squeak, he chuckled giving me a sense of foreboding as without warning he let go of me so I had to cling my arms around his neck to stop from falling; his hands reached back before zooming out towards the crows nest but his plan only became apparent to me as his fingers curled around the ledge, "No way.." I gurgled like the air had already been strangled out of me as I vined around him like a limpet and my face turned white.

"Ready, set go!" He enthusiastically shouted before with a boing we zoomed up and the wind rushed my hair from my face and scream from my mouth - predictably he overreached and so for a moment we pinged out suspended into the air so I was flying held tethered only by his grip on the mast so I had to hold onto him for dear life. Our complicated silhouette outlined against the moon before the acrobatics came to an end and we shot into the crows nest through the open window, "Phew successful landing" he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand grinning down at how I had landed much less gracefully on my behind grumbling and winching.

"Don't be so reckless you can still break a bone even if I can't you know!" I seethed irately still checking myself for scrapes - if there had been any they had already healed, and he had landed stood up without a scratch on him. My dark eyes flicked to his and he had his blank twin obsidian stare trained on me - I couldn't read his expression; there should be a law against eyes that round and dark - my breath hitched with surprise as a blush flared up my cheeks at catching him unexpectedly staring at me so openly.

"Huuh?" He raised his fist as though to bonk me on the head then threw both of his arms out in a resigned way, "I thought you might've been sick" He bent to crawl across the planks until our faces were inches apart and I turned my head looking away, ignoring the pressure that pulsed from him. The need to look at him as he wished for me to. I felt heat flush through my system and he hadn't even touched me yet, he put his hand on my forehead and my cheeks flushed even more just from the casual contact, "Hey did I do anything?" He pointed towards himself sweating nervously looking ready for a verbal beating.

"Eh?" It was my turn to look confused and frowned. I wondered if I could even get sick anymore, if I was still capable of catching the flu or if my devil fruit power rendered me immune as it did to lasting permanent damage physically.

"I dunno. Usopp was mad at me. He said 'you don't understand women's thoughts'" he mimed a pantomime of the long nosed sniper giving him the third degree.

I curved down my face to hide the small oncoming smile in my hand demurely, "Heh, saa I see. You don't understand much about anything..." I trailed off before fixing that smile on him, "But it's nice that you were worried about me.." I moved my hand onto his upper pectorals as I had in the aquarium bar earlier but this time with intent, "Some day it'd be nice if we could leave marks like this on each other..." I hiccuped blearily before blushing remembering I couldn't scar anymore as I smoothed it down his chest with the rustle of clothing. I just wanted some physical mark from him on me - like a brand, so that others would know we had met and irrevocably connected.

Like he sensed the need his face came closer, silently hovering briefly above mine. Then his lips pressed against mine, not harsh like I'd expected, but a languid and tender pull began on my bottom lip, he sucked it in lightly so that I gasped accidentally allowing his sly tongue inside. I could taste the alcohol he had drank as he pecked and dove, exploring my mouth, his breath a male spice like early fall, cinnamon, apples and cider. As though an inner resolve took hold over him he slid the hand on my forehead down to cup my cheek, it was so big against me it palmed most of my face and his touch electrified me - Still I held myself in check...until his hand wrapped around the slim column of my throat and his thumb began to move back and forth over the erratic pulse that beat there. I could feel his haki influenced will pressing against mine and a dam broke. I sat up on my knees and he followed my movement, both of us facing each other, he inches taller, his mouth never breaking our kiss, his hand enveloping my throat. My hands became less rigid at my sides, they trembled with the effort not to touch him. Finally, his mouth left mine and began to travel the hollows of my throat, his large hands moving to the small of my back and pressing our hips into an intimate kiss of flesh. He swept his tongue back and forth over that pulse then pulled back.

His eyes traveling my flushed face and soft, ragged breathing. I stared at him, feeling my resolve like the thinnest thread of willpower, ready to unravel - once undone, I would collapse on him and I would become the aggressor. He clenched his eyes closed for a moment, the soot of his eyelashes like black lace against the tan of his cheekbones. He opened them, momentarily dazzling me with the colour of them... a shade of black only found deep in the night sky. I opened my mouth to ask another question but he pressed a finger to my lips, the boiling heat of the contact going straight to my core. I gasped at the electricity of it and his round eyes widened. Nice to know it wasn't just me. He snatched his finger back as if shocked but recovered, finally saying, "I want to make you feel good again Ann-chan.."

My cheeks exploded with heat as he drew his hand down a little and began massaging, I knew that once given release these urges especially in men just discovering them were said to be insatiable and that combined with his stubborn tenacity and rubber man powers I had unintentionally unloaded a heap of wet, hot white trouble onto myself - but we had been intimate in the bath only a few hours ago! He surely couldn't be ready and want more already, right? "L-Luffy-kun.." I whimpered reluctantly but his hand felt so good, the smoothness of it rubbing and gently grabbing my flesh, stroking and bunching it at the junction where my neck connected to the shoulder. I couldn't help it, my head fell back and my lips parted. His hand tightened and drew me into the cradle of his body and my legs began to tremble as I felt his mouth a hair's breadth over mine. With our bodies married hip to head he moved his mouth over to cover my lips, flattening his huge hands at the small of my back and pressing me against his hips. His hardened shaft pressed against me and I involuntarily ground against it with a moan of shock and pleasure, "Uh~!" Oh, he definitely was ready and wanted more all right.

He pushed me down abruptly and clasped my wrists to hold them over my head, blazing a trail of hot kisses from my mouth then pecking his way down to my nipple. Aggressively sucking it through the material, it hardened and became a stiff pebble of aroused flesh in his mouth and I groaned at the assault. As his lips manoeuvred around the delicate area, the barest thread that led from my nipple to my core throbbed with each pull of his mouth, each suckling. I was soon panting and out of breath. My resolve weakened, my resistance, gone - blushing I unbuttoned my tan shorts and slid them down to my upper thighs looking away demurely. He dipped his head down, moving a finger along the lace of the black panties I wore with a satisfied breath "Hm.." I shuddered at as it ghosted across my sensitive skin. His blunt fingertip slowly rode the inside of the lace edge against my most vulnerable opening, not reaching inside, just stroking the side of the material. I moaned and my legs began to part of their own volition. I was deeply embarrassed, but too aroused to care. Back and forth that blunt finger worked until I was about insane. Just as I thought I'd beg for him to stop or do more, he slid my panties to the side and planted the flat of his tongue on my clit. My body shuddered and groaning I moved the slightest bit against his seeking mouth, all the while feeling ashamed at my behaviour as inserted the one finger that had ridden the edge of the lace into me and was greeted by my slickness.

His hand began to work a rhythm and my hips squirmed to meet it as he moved a finger in and out of me in a slow and delicious pull, I looked up at his eyes, watching him down the long line of my body as my shorts sat bunched around my knees and his hand was busy inside me. I was building toward a shattering orgasm when he surprised me out of my languid stupor by pressing his mouth against my clit, flicking it once, twice, three times, "Ohh~!" When my body convulsed he gently pressed his forearm against my lower stomach and shot his tongue into my core, spearing it as he lightly sucked along my labia.

His eyes were deep and drowning obsidian pools beneath the strands of soft but shaggy black hair, liquid and heated, my glittering marbles of deep inky fire stared back before I used my hands to brush away long crimson strands of my hair away from my shoulders and abruptly shoved at his shoulders so that he fell backwards squawking, "Ann-naka!" He huffily shouted angrily puffing out his cheeks, "Ahh..uh?" His voice trailed of as he watched me silently move out of my shorts entirely and crawl closer to him with the linguine elegance of a leopard but span before climbing atop him so that I wasn't facing him, "Oh.." He let out a gasp of amazement at the sight before his eager finger probed against my clit immediately once more and blushing I started working on unbuttoning his shorts so I could slide out his straining member, I heard his sigh of relief against my ripe opening and the vibration of his urgency reverberated against me. But my blood roared to meet his in a heated call I couldn't ignore. He felt the same, groaning as he licked and sucked along my delicate folds of flesh - in return I began to drag my tongue around the hot circle of sensitive flesh before suckling gently on his head with my lips.

When I felt his finger enter me I arched my back and took him in completely sucking down hard even as his finger dove in and out of my channel, pulling rhythmically, getting me closer to that delicious explosion I was helpless to stop. "Please..." I began in a plaintive feminine whine as I licked my tongue along his shaft and felt his free hand stretch down his body underneath my vest to massage my nipple.

"Please what?" he murmured in what sounded to be a very muffled and distracted voice. My hands fisted against the floorboards but did nothing to stop his motions, "Please more?" he asked in a rough, raw voice. I nodded yes and he moaned at the movement plunging his mouth into me tearing his hands out to shove them underneath the small of my back, lifting my hips to get better access. Spreading me wide, he rubbed his face back and forth across my sensitive skin and with a final lizard like plunge of his elongated tongue striking against that spot inside of me I orgasmed in his face as simultaneously his cock spurting hot jets of seed deep inside the slick channel of my mouth.

There was half a second of blinding pure whiteness that engulfed me in pleasurable burning fire behind my eyes but I could also taste it as it filled my mouth, I instinctively swallowed but it kept coming so that for a long moment I could do nothing but continue receiving it until finally with a odd groan-moan noise he convulsed before falling still beneath me. His member fell limp and I grabbed it in one hand to jerk it back into life - and was caught a little by surprise when the object of my demonstration had suddenly stretched a bit from my tug. Experimentally I pulled on it a little more before letting it snap back to it's normal size - while Luffy seemed surprisingly unconcerned with my actions. His powers! Somehow this little fact had completely escaped me! I shivered as I thought of the possible implications but it wasn't with displeasure. I turned around and made to clamber off him but he grabbed me and slammed me down against his chest, I looked up wide eyed and our soiled mouths met in a sticky kiss that tasted a little salty and of an indescribable but not unpleasant taste, happiness built up within me as we broke it and he rested his forehead against mine, "Dahahahah!"

I thought he would ask what I was laughing at but instead he rubbed the tip of his nose against mine with a grin that closed his eyes, "Shishishishi"


	71. The turmoil insomnia

**(A/N: thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed etc I highly appreciate it. I'm grateful to everyone for your patience with the slow updating of chapters recently, I have a lot of work to do but still intend to write this as often as I can. On my profile there is now a link to my deviantart where I update art from my fanfics including One Piece of Home of Ann and Luffy.). **

* * *

The intense triple orgasm has wearied me so completely and utterly that my leaden heavy body had immediately fallen asleep after getting redressed, I had only woken up when he had shifted to pick me up knowing that somebody would be up to take the night watch soon, "Shall I take you to our room?" He asked.

"Yeah.." I whispered drowsily without opening my eyes eagerly pressing myself into the cradle of his arms like a cat seeking heat.

He grinned broadly chuckling as he jostled me closer to his chest, "Shishishishi. So you were faking it" he tilted his head down so the the tip of his nose gently grazed against mine.

"I only just woke up! Honestly!" I abruptly argued indignantly as my cheeks flushed pink at our sudden proximity.

"Uh-huh." He replied like he didn't believe me, "Hold on properly" his tooth exposing smile widened as he tightened his grip even closer and I buried my head into his chest to hide the small gleeful smile of my own as bubbles of happiness rose within my chest.

* * *

I knew that Luffy was most likely hiding his face in his pillow to muffle any sound, but it failed to hide any high pitched whimpers and loud gasps for air. My back faced his, but I was positive I didn't need to glance over my shoulder to confirm. Besides, Luffy was right next to me, so how could I not hear anything? I didn't try to comfort him just yet though; Luffy was obviously trying to be strong and not cry, but he was just a kid at heart and we had lost people we both loved very much. I had to give him his space and privacy and let him come to me when I was ready but my arms burned to hold him close comfortingly. He accidentally let out that he couldn't contain.

"Sabo…" Luffy whimpered. He must have figured that I was in a deep sleep and couldn't hear him, or he was having a nightmare himself. I bit his bottom lip, choking back a sob of my own. I felt like a big part of myself was missing and it hurt me more than anything that my devil fruit could repair my body from; I tucked my arms into my chest attempting to stop my heart pains grow from every small cry that pierced its way through Luffy's pillow I heard. At that moment, I remembered when Luffy got hurt after rushing in to save his brother; that he had finally cried out for help and I couldn't do a thing but stand there glued to the Visual Den Den Mushi screen entranced with the horrific scene of him crying and Ace dying. Luffy was almost taken from me too that day, and it would have been able to do nothing. Papa had been there, and even that hadn't been enough. "Ace.." He quietly moaned in grievous longing and I bit down upon my lip lower harder, it split only to repair itself a moment later. Losing Luffy would be the worst thing possible, especially now. I couldn't help it. As a good big sister or -lover? If I dared call him that, I was supposed to take care of him just like Sabo and Ace told me to do, and I should especially help him now. I turned over to offer a shoulder to cry on to find him already facing me wide awake with his beseeching hand stretched out in mid-reach and face streaked silver with trails of tears. He wanted me to comfort him.

"Luffy—kun-" I started, but he instantly started sobbing - openly this time, and hugged me. He wept into my chest clutching the back of my vest in his fists. I felt my bottom lip quiver and tears form in my eyes, but I held them back enough to hug him back. "Shh, it's okay," I whispered in his ear; I hoped he couldn't hear my voice crack - I had to be strong for him, for the both of us right now. "I'm right here, don't worry," I hugged him tighter. His sobs slowly turned into whimpers, his grip on my shirt loosening to settle for hugging me securely, like he was scared that I was going to leave him too and couldn't bear the thought of me leaving him behind.

"One day we're going to see them again Luffy-kun" I murmured by his ear whilst lovingly petting his soft hair trying to keep my voice as even as I could, tears glittered as they fell from my eyes like diamonds as my heart began to slowly chill and harden into a leaden nugget of condensed pain that burned and tore itself apart with each breath, my chest heaved and I recognised anger shaking my arms as each hitched sniff from the rubber man who suddenly seemed years younger like the last time we had seen each other kindled the flames of a vengeful fire inside of me.

"Yeah?" He looked up at me, his red rimmed round eyes and cheeks were slightly puffy so he looked like the little kid he once was, "You're strong Ann-suki.." He gave a watery shivery smile, "..Even though you have twig arms"

My dewy eyes widened a little I couldn't help but smile and chuckle, shocked that he still found me strong even though I was now crying too and let the cheeky jibe pass just happy he was feeling a little better, "Yeah I am! so don't worry about me, idiot," I laughed as I ruffled his hair like Makino used to, "you were the one being a big cry-baby. And Ace hated those remember" We both simultaneously rubbed at our tear bleary eyes with our hands, instead of taking the playful insult to heart he broke into a wide grin and snickered - at the sound I felt an instant calm wash over me when seeing him smile like that—maybe I should smile during bad times too, "No matter how short his journey was, Sabo sailed sea and felt freedom..."

Something about our conversation stirred up a long forgotten memory in the vault of my mind.

Twelve year old Luffy stood outside calling into the tree houses open doorway, "Come on Ace, lets fight!" His bruised face was set in defiance as he stood with his arms loose at his sides even as a droplet of rain dripped off his nose, the idiot wasn't even using his straw hat to keep his battered head dry and it rested on its string against his shoulder blades.

I looked up anxiously from the potatoes I had been peeling into a tin bucket sat on a wooden stool, "Luffy-chan aren't you cold out there?" I enquired worriedly peeking out of the doorframe I no longer had to reach up to grab the doorknob of, he had a plaster I had applied stuck across a scratch on his forehead and it was beginning to peel off with the damp.

Two years my elder, Ace looked up calmly from the book he had been reading with his head bent low so the soft curls of black hair fell into his always guarded black eyes so similar to mine and his little brothers looking irritated, "I told you to forget it today" he reminded him in a stern but light enough tone, "We fought yesterday and the day before that, and the day before that.." His eyebrow slowly lowered as his tone grew more stretched with stress, "..and the day before that"

"But I haven't won yet!" He hollered loudly in complaint.

"Of course not, you think that you can?" the rain lashed against the windows as with a resigned sigh he finally put the book to one side, he had been reading a lot recently. It had been one of the new developments after Sabo had died, stealing books on navigation and local currents from the library knowing Luffy wouldn't understand them even if he found them; but I had gleaned more than a few words over his shoulder and wondered why all the books seemed focused on sailing and ships. Little did I know he was already preparing himself to grow strong enough to carve a protective niche out on the open sea to be a safe haven for his younger brother who would inevitably shake the waves down to their very foundations upon setting sail.

"This is your onii-chan we're talking about!" I called to him knowing it would be useless anyway, come rain or shine Luffy always wanted to wrestle. The wind tore through the creaky lean-to of the shack the two of them and Sabo had built years ago which hardly contained the three of us in as acceptable living quarters now, the wooden walls creaked threateningly as the tree swayed - I used to hate it until Ace told me it would be great training to get rid of seasickness.

"So far you haven't won once so there's no way you can on a chilly day like this" the athletic trim teen beginning to come into prime rose one hand to shift the curling lanks of ebony hair framing his speckled cheekbones.

"Rain gives you a handicap remember?" I added helpfully hoping to dissuade him - he would get a cold if he stayed out there any longer and I would be the one he would cling to snivelling asking for tissues to mop up snail trails of snot.

"Hmn." He made a dissuading noise, his stare was rigid and unblinking even as rain fell onto his exposed face.

"Anyway just forget about it" he moved to step over towards the doorframe and filled the expanse of it with his taller, more developed body just out of reach from the rain. He wore formless black loose trousers and a large baggy sweater in the same colour with its hood down, "Come inside you'll catch a cold" he rose one hand to the doorway arch and gripped it to lean his weight upon it moving his other hand into his pocket.

"No! I will not!" He belligerently argued, "To either of those things!" He stubbornly added before stamping one of his feet in a puddle so water splashed up against his leg, it must have been cold but he didn't shiver like that would be a sign of weakness "Come on! Come outside!" He raised his hand and curled it into a fist.

There was a rush of air followed by a splash and suddenly there was an absence of Ace in the empty doorframe as he straddled his younger brother with one hand on his forehead pressing his head down into the wet dirt easily so fast I had blinked and missed it, "There's your fight" Ace's face was as blankly smooth and empathic as it had been recently, like grief had turned his features into stone, "You should be satisfied now..." He released his grip and stood back up before turning so that his back was to his younger brother and standing by the doorway I could see the disturbing granite hardening his black eyes.

I was so used to their ceaseless scuffles by now that I usually stood by twiddling my thumbs awaiting my duty to apply cream and bandages to wounds later but something struck me as horrifically wrong with this usual scene as forbidding crept up my neck, so instead I paced agitatedly over to where Luffy was uncharacteristically just laid there letting the rain soak his body, "Come on, lets get a bath" I hovered over him but his eyes didn't flicker over from where they gazed up sightlessly at the sky without really taking the grey pallor in, "You can try again tomorrow" I enthused him warmly.

"...Alright.." He muttered the single word hoarsely in a dead, leaden voice and rose without looking at me once towards the treehouse, he swept past his older brother without a glance or incline of his shoulder to acknowledge him and the door creaked as he swung it closed behind him.

"..." Ace said nothing and stood there with a masked, hidden expression that betrayed nothing of his thoughts - I'd seen it so many times before and knew not to intrude. We had stood there in the rain and silence for a long time.

"Have you warmed up?" I had asked trying to force a tone of cheer into my voice as he came out from the bathroom in a fluffy white robe pulled up to cover his damp hair tied tightly around his waist. I passed him one of the mugs of hot cocoa that he enjoyed but regardless of how many times I showed him couldn't get the hand of making it, I had already given Ace his which he accepted with a slight dip of his chin - the older teen now sat there stonily but his eyes seemed unfocused on the book he sat 'reading' on the floor with his back up against the wall. I'd often asked why make himself uncomfortable like that when there were a few rickety chairs available and he'd said it helped him concentrate and keep his thoughts sharp.

"Yeah..." He set the mug down immediately on the table without taking a sip which was unlike him, he walked over to where Ace was sat and extended his hand out. Instead of using it to pull himself up the freckled stoic teen roughly yanked him downwards so the rubber boy fell against his chest, one arm came up around his shoulders to crush him close and the other extended.

I had been watching with a fond, small smile and noticed his outstretched hand flex its fingers to curl enticingly in an invitation; eagerly I crawled into the mess of entangled limbs resting my cheek against the warm curve of his neck feeling waves of protection radiate from his arm as it came over my shoulder, my fingers reached out to take Luffy's hand in mine as my eyes peacefully closed shut. It was so much warmer and comfortable here as our breath rose and fell in combined unison. Like Ace's future fire powers, hot enough to consume everything in a warm blaze - even the chill of the rain outside striking a tattoo against the roof.

"Hey, Ann-suki?" Luffy's feeble plaintive voice reedily broke me from the memory which left a warm coal in my chest melting the sharp shard of hard ice had had been my vengeful heart, the thoughts of avenging bloodlust burned away by the soft flame to leave mouldering tepid ashes, "Chopper said that my hugs are like the doctors" he gave a big sniff.

"Oh?" I looked up at him with a small curious smile wondering where he was going with this.

"Do you think so?" He quizzically pouted before exerting force into his arms to envelop me tightly against the planes of his chest, "Are my hugs like anybody else's?"

The smile tugged at the corners of my mouth so I shyly hid it in the curve of his neck feeling the warm, salty skin against my lips, "No way" I thought of the love I had felt echoing from the memory of Ace embracing the two of us, "You give the best hugs out of anyone I know" I truthfully admitted in a gentle voice and he grinned.


	72. The disconcerting morning

I stirred a little as the sun hit my eyelids keeping them still closed as the frown creasing my previously sleep smooth brow the only indication I had woken up at all, I immediately felt the warmth and close proximity of another body right next to me and my fingers brushing against bare skin and firm muscle. Ah... Luffy was there with me. A light pink flush worked its way steadily up my neck with the knowledge and belatedly I sleepily pulled my leaden arm reluctantly away from where it was draped over his stomach and reached up to rub my eyes, drowsily trying to sort my thoughts... Had we fallen asleep...? Finally I dilatorily noticed a gentle tug at my hair as thick fingers ran carefully through the long slumber tangled crimson strands affectionately while I had been sleeping. Wait, had only I fallen asleep?! This didn't make any sense... Granted, Luffy was no Zoro, but still, he sure was fond of sleeping almost as much as I was and he never woke up before me! Opening my eyes fully alert now I tilted my head up to be met with the sight of a wide-awake rubber captain who brightened up like the beaming sunshine outside shining in through the window when he noticed I was finally awake,

"Ohayou, na" he greeted in a sing-song directing his customary, beaming smile at me and I blinked a little in surprise. I had seen this smile a thousand times, still, somehow this time it felt just... different. I closed my eyes again, automatically snuggling up closer like a kitten to the comfortable, warm body next to me gently smiling mildly. It only crossed my mind for a second but left a deep impression when I thought that I could honestly get used to waking up this way in the morning. I strained my ears, trying to make out if there was any activity going on outside the door and my present company observed me curiously. I had been too tired to notice last night as Luffy carried me into the room but he had sneakily moved the beds across so they were next to each other, was that why he had been making excuses to I couldn't go into the room until it was time to sleep? Why had he even moved them side by side like this with no distance between them in the first place anyway?! That made me remember the indecent behaviour that occurred last night when during an alcoholic and lust filled stupor in the crows-nest shadows I had lowered myself positioned on his body so that we could both receive oral pleasure; my face exploded with heat at the memory.

I sank back onto his stomach to hide my scarlet cheeks against the warm smooth tanned muscle of his stomach, he had propped himself up a little when I was asleep before and looked down at me with a vacant expression. "Why did you move the beds?" I finally dared to ask through a small yawn trying to force nonchalance into my tone even as my heart thudded painfully loud.

"Because I wanted to sleep with you" he laughed easily in response as if I was stupid for asking and my heart somersaulted up to jump into my throat nauseatingly.

All about ready to leap out of my skin a bemused frown crossed his features when he felt my body tense up as I was sure every cell of skin on my body was sure to burst I was so red with embarrassment, "Y-you" I gulped trying to calm my agonisingly obvious stammer, "You want to.." I choked out the last words in a whisper like I was afraid to speak them out loud, "..S-leep" I shrilly squeaked mousy, "..with me?" I muttered as though I didn't believe it.

He laughed again even louder like he didn't get what the big deal was and I felt his stomach tilt and move with each shift of his body as he giggled, "Of course, you make the best pillow!" He explained eagerly and I was somewhat relieved and disappointed all at once which of course left me only in whirling confusion, "And your boobs are so soft" he added brightly, "And they stretch just like my rubber skin!" My entire face grew bonfire red to match my hair at the thought of him touching me whilst I was asleep, needless to say I was less than mortified or repelled by the thought. And what had that sinking sensation of discouragement when he had explained earlier? Did that mean I wanted to sleep with - I abruptly snapped back when I felt a finger poke at my forehead, accompanied by the voice of the person that was momentarily consuming my thoughts. "You're thinking" I heard him state matter-of-factly.

"..Yeah" I confirmed before hesitantly glancing up at him through the fiery strands of my fringe, he smiled back down at me and I shyly averted my gaze.

"What are you thinking about?" I felt more warmth assault my cheeks as I slowly looked back up at the curious slate haired rubber boy abashed.

"Me... I mean-you... or, erm, the two of-well" I stuttered sheepishly.

"Us" he concluded simply. Luffy's voice sounded absolutely free of doubts or further meaning, although at the same time there was no audible indication that what he had just stated had meant anything special to him. Then he suddenly laughed loudly so beneath my cheek his stomach shifted like a tide again. "I like that! You can carry on" I buried my face in his stomach once more, trying to force down my blush. How could he be so carefree? I didn't even know how he felt about... anything really. I shifted my head, now facing to the side so I wouldn't muffle my voice, but then before I spoke I was hit with the sudden realisation that unexpectedly for once he was absolutely right; I really hadn't done a lot of explaining... I began wondering now if he was insinuating that I should catch up with that, but then realised poor stretchy brained Luffy wasn't capable of insinuating. I was certainly surprised about his lack of interest in the details but couldn't deny that I felt a little relieved, I really didn't need him to learn any more vocabulary that would leave me at a loss of explanation before our Nakama; and that would most definitely get Luffy to severely piss off the one chef that would starve his poor straw hat captain near to death before his conscience and morals would stop him. And if he knew all the other facts there was a good chance that his head would explode from taking in too much knowledge, he was unpredictable after all! He could get stubbornly resolute over the smallest or strangest things - What if he suddenly started asking about babies? I felt a shiver run down my spine as my mind went to went into panic at how persistent he could be about 'new nakama'. But then, at the same time the very thought of creating life with him like that gave me a secret thrill and warm effeminate rush in my chest which was very different to the heady hot waves that sprung up in my groin when I thought of how to attain that dream there were other necessities that had to be completed first. Great, now I couldn't get 'THAT' off my mind again.

Hesitantly I peeked up at him through my lashes before manoeuvring so that I was laid on my side on the mattress with my back to him, he moved with me to slide down back down the bed so that he was closer to my height and even before he could wrap one rubbery long arm around me I had already obediently shuffled eagerly to return into the warmth cradle of his chest, I had only meant to do just that but with the action I felt his hard erection trapped between the two of us as I accidentally pressed to push my behind against his groin, "A-" I breathed at the same time I felt him wince a little at the contact and a small gasp escaping his throat, making me shiver in delight as it ghosted across my shoulder. I had by no means been planning for this, yet I couldn't deny that the situation got me considerably excited; once more I shifted carefully this time beginning to delicately rub my bottom against my captain's arousal continuously and silently. I heard and felt him gasp again at the sensation before suddenly it seemed that his body wasn't fully obeying him anymore as he abruptly began greedily pushing his lower half against mine needily every other moment, his arm came up to wind around my waist tightening to keep me close. Heat began to accumulate between our bodies as I kept grazing enticingly against him in this manner for a while enjoying his reactions and the sensations that where beginnings to unfurl in my own body like a ripening flower. Soon though I longed to actually touch that enticing firmness pushing against me from behind, lust making me bold I grabbed a hold of his wrist and guided it to run over my breasts downwards on the curve of my hip before sliding it inside my panties; instead of doing as I silently pleaded he yanked them down at one side entirely so that I was completely naked on my lower half, "N-no! Luffy-kun!" I half-shouted before belatedly covering my mouth remembering the others may still be asleep, his reply was to extend his neck over my shoulder so he could peer down at his fingers probing the tender heat and moisture between my legs and the pace of his gyrating hips increased as though the sight excited him, "P-please don't stare at it so much..." I whispered demurely.

"You're really soaked aren't you..." He stated in a happy voice as I silently encouraged him to move his hand by rocking my hips back and forth to grind against the thick fingers caressing my velvet second set of secret lips, my heated body kept contorting sensually at the touches of his hand pushing back against his chest and arousal. I could still smell the seas scent from him, he was drowning me, "It's making squelching sounds"

"Nm.." I felt the familiar sensation of his fingers entered me and squirmed against him passionately so that I could feel his his member throb painfully against my behind as I kept moving his hand so that he could admire how along with the slick natural lubrication his fingers kept sliding out and back inside that warm and absolutely tantalising tightness.

"I've got it! There's something hidden in there right?" He suddenly erupted excitedly pressing my form against his own abandoning my lead to start impatiently moving his hand on his own caressing that With his long, tapered searching fingers that quested inside every inch of me. I writhed heatedly against him and panted quietly at his touches once in a while every so often squeezing his hand with my thighs involuntarily as it didn't take long for me to reach my climax, my body soon trembling against him fiercely as I tried to suppress my moans.

"Oh~?" he curiously listened to the my laboured breathing for a moment before grinding my slender form even closer against him so that he could I could feel every detail of his by now painfully erect member against me impatiently, "What's this? It feels kind bumpy.."

"No, not there! Ahn!" I screamed as I closed my eyes against the harsh white glare that creeped like static across my vision as I was dragged into another harsh orgasm that wrecked my body like it was being dragged across unending coals.

"Shh, keep it down.." He fervently murmured and it felt strange for him to be the one telling me to be quiet for once and not the other way around as usual, he wove his head back up so his neck shrank enough that he could rest his face into the curve of my neck; a little pissed off at that because it had been his own damn fault he made me make those noises anyway I feverishly grinned resolutely with sudden renewed determination even though he couldn't see it.

"..At times like this.." I panted as I slid down his sleeping shorts to finally give him the attention he so fervently required and needed, "..you should kiss me to block it!" I moaned as I began to manoeuvre the hot tip with my fingers so it slid sensually up and down my wet slit.

"M-mn!" He groaned loudly giving me the desired effect I wanted, that would serve him to tell me to shut up when putting me in a situation like that! Unfortunately it also had the opposite idea of what I had intended as his wildly bucking hips caused the thick pole to part the sleek slick folds to rub against the swollen nub of my clitoris.

"Ha. Ah-ah-" I panted and he extended his neck out to press his monthly roughly against mine, greedily I needing stuck out my tongue to meet his before he had even asked permission to gain entrance and when in surprise he jerked away at my obvious eagerness I massaged him harder with jerker movements feeling his skin slide deliciously up and down beneath my fingers and against mine.

"Not by yourself" he muttered as his free arm came up so one hand grazed over my breast and the inquisitive fingers sought out one blushing rosy nipple, his mouth broke away from mine and I felt regret come with the cold rush of air for a second before his neck slithered down and I felt his tongue assault the other, "Come with me.." He whispered punctuating my womanly moans as my form thrashing against him became almost violent with all the pleasure he was inflicting on different parts of my body, I felt the veins in his shaft begin to harden as he came closer to the edge and they ribbed agonisingly good against me, "Don't leave me behind" suddenly it was all too much and a moment before my hand had began to guide him downwards to a spot he hadn't touched with that particular part of his body before I felt a hot surge of hot seed splatter up between my legs soaking my inner thighs which felt so good my thighs shuddered as I went over the edge again too.

I turned around so that I was facing him and kissed him hard enough that he could feel how my lips were curved up into a gleeful smile, he let out a long exhale as though exhausted and finally that unrelenting rubbery grip around my waist retreated as his appendages all shrank back to their usual size and sank not against the bed but against the front of my body instead so that my breasts pushed up into orbs against his chest and the sticky patch on my stomach where his seed had splashed rubbed against his hip, for a few minutes I was content to wait there before life returned to my limbs and I began to shuffle discontentedly wanting to get up and clean myself, "I'm going to go take a bath" I announced decisively before shimmying my panties back on and standing up quickly to get dressed shyness of my nudity and suddenly conscious of how the sunlight streamed in unheeded to highlight every curve of my skin clearly. I guessed it wouldn't matter wearing soiled clothes when my body wasn't clean anyway.

"I'll come with you" he eagerly suggested bouncing up from the mattress before I could stop him with his usual complete lack of abashment, upon the sight of the long uninterrupted stretch of honey tanned skin I squeaked blushing before busying and more importantly distracting myself from the pleasant view by rummaging through the wardrobe for a new outfit for the day.

"People might start getting suspicious that your not so adverse to baths anymore" I grinned gently at him as we walked through the Sunny's vacant corridors together loosely clasping the tips of our fingers as he contentedly swung his arm between us humming.

"Hn?" He paused his action so I had to stand still too and raised his eyebrows quizzically, "What's adverse?" He puffed out his cheeks frowning probably wondering if it was an insult.

I laughed a little enforcing my grip before dragging on his hand so we resumed pacing again, "It means you hate baths" I explained, when we got to the bathroom I stuck my head against the door so the flat shell of my ear could pick up if there were the noises of anyone inside, I couldn't hear voices or the sound of the taps running and no steam leaked out from underneath the door between the crack where the wood didn't quite meet the floor.

"But" he was still stubbornly frowning now with his eyebrows drawn tightly together, "But I like taking baths with you" he grinned suddenly and I strove to keep my heartbeat and face still abashed and feeling unworthy of his praise as I opened the door and walked in - it was empty and clearly hadn't been used since earlier yesterday. As we undressed he turned on the tap and wrapped in towels we discussed how the weather looked good that day and debated on wether there would be any fun to be had today or would we be trapped on the boat for another agonising day of heat, when the tub was full he turned it off and got in, I followed him slowly, the almost hot but pleasantly so water moving in around me like a wet shroud of warmth.

I grabbed the soap but he immediately bent over to take the soap from me and dipped it beneath the steaming water before lathering. He reached up began to move the soap over my bare back and I almost moaned with pleasure at the sensation of his hands - so strong, capable of so much damage, moving so softly over my body with such tenderness. He moved around my form and I let him our silence had its own rhythm weaving an intimate spell over us as he washed my toes, then my ankles, when he reached my sweet spot he gently lathered and took his time, moving a finger along the folds and swirling the soap and water around it with an erotic pull. It was exquisite torture and just when I thought I would scream from the sexual tension he moved on working his way up my body, ending with a gentle kiss on my lips. I washed him next and giggling we rinsed the pearly suds from our skin before pulling the plug out. As the water swirled away he got out first, I thought it was to save me from feeling the humiliation of clumsily getting out after him but he picked up one of the plush fluffy towels and held it out in his arms.

I rinsed the soap off my body and he stood, a plush towel in his arms. He opened it for me and I obediently stepped out of the tub and into the towel; into his arms. I felt his heart beat against mine through the thin material between us and the erotic stirring down below as another part of him slowly awakened again to rub against my thigh acknowledging our close proximity which sent an immediate chain response to my groin which felt like a fiery snake uncoiling. It added to the rising emotions of comfortable warmth I had felt earlier and last night when I had held him feeling how each sob and fresh wave of tears wracked his body in turmoil. It was compassionate on the verge of motherly and yet spoke of a tenderness that spoke of more than just strong friendship - was this love? "Your tears will turn into strength.." I gazed up at him through my wet lashes clumped together with water as it dripped from my hair down my forehead "..because seeing you smile is the best!" I concluded getting up on the tips of my toes to rub my nose affectionately against his, instinctively his arms came around me to steady me and for a quick moment we shared a sweet but brief embrace before I remembered myself and blushing moved away to start getting dressed.

I shrugged on the cheery yellow vest I had spotted on one hanger pulling my damp hair out before shaking my head with a spray of droplets in the hope of drying it a little, then wriggled into a pair of dark and light grey striped shorts. As I slid my feet into my sandals I felt a warm presence come up behind me a second before Luffy's careful fingers smoothed against the back of my neck along my sensitive hairline, I shivered a little as it tickled and leant back against him as he dragged the appendages through the wet ruby strands to separate them. I left it down to slowly dry and together we made our way to the kitchen, en route I dropped off my dirty clothes in the laundry and was spotted by Franky emerging from his workshop rubbing one side of his outrageously styled but sleep mussed aquamarine hair - he must have slept in there instead of in the men's dorm.

"Ohayōgozaimasu!" I greeted him raising one palm with a bright smile, he threw a spanner over his huge metal shoulder over so it landed with a clang somewhere in the room behind him before waving back.

"You're looking well this morning Ann" he complimented and I demurely thanked him before he fell into conversation with the captain and the two of them lagged behind me as I made my way into the kitchen; I wondered if it was the change in my feelings that had caused some sort of change in my appearance or just my devil fruit powers giving me healthy inner glow that made my skin shine lusciously and if the others would pick up on it too.

Mercifully for once I was one of the first to be present in the room where I sat down at the empty dining table to be met by the now familiar sight of Sanji's back as he enthusiastically span around his kitchen preparing breakfast, there was already a succulent scent coming from the pans bubbling on the stove as usual and from the look of the neatly trimmed array of vegetables set on the chopping board in uniform lines like a regiment of soldiers there was nothing left for me to ask if I could assist him with. As I stared at the table waiting guiltily vowing I would help him by washing the dishes afterwards he pirouetted around lighting up like a switch inside of him had been clicked when he saw me, immediately he brought out a prepared bowl like he had already known the exact time I would enter and jauntily clicked over to me in his well shined shoes with a perfectly presented smile above his immaculately trimmed goatee, "Your beauty rivals that of the sun today Ann-chwuaan~" he drawled pleasantly with his cigarette trapped between the teeth of his gleaming grin as he slid it across to me.

It stopped just in front of me to waft appetisingly under nose which immediately began to twitch acknowledging it before my stomach gave a timely rumble, sheepishly blushing at its enthusiasm I giggled before picking up a spoon preparing to dive in; I ladled on a generous amount before bringing it into my mouth without even blowing on it first, the eggplant and potato miso soup was delicious and even though it scalded my tongue I felt the sore taste buds quickly regenerate by the time I took my second, cooler sip. "Mhm" I hummed happily as unbeknownst the blonde haired chef took my lack of rebuttal or harshly delivered slap as Nami would have done as consent of his compliment and fainted on the floor clutching his chest with a dopey grin.

The captain walked in and stepped over him glancing down in puzzlement which quickly turned to anger as he saw the table was empty and he picked him up by the swanky lapels to spray him with spit in his antagonism regarding the lack of food, within the next few minutes in which the rest of the crew filtered in displaying various stages of consciousness his demands had been met at the table was laden with dishes so now his primary concerns turned to why Nami was feasting her eyes upon the freshly prepared tofu and creamcheese avocado canapés when the males of the crew were morosely poking at their meals as usual. As the familiar banter ensued Robin demurely ate her tuna and radish skewers picking them apart delicately with her fingers and Franky headed over to the fridge with Brooke for each of their favoured beverages of cola and milk, after finishing my soup, some of the grilled fish and ozoni I took a scant second break before starting on the rice soup with oysters; by now my voracious appetite rose no startled eyebrows and the chef had extended his menu supplies to fit in another stomach that could somehow devour as much as his captains - even Zoro knew to avoid my questing greedy hands as I grabbed a tofu or egg dish topped with nori or added another steaming pile of rice onto the side of my plate.

I hardly noticed that slyly the rubberman had been stealthily sneaking small pieces of food from my plate when I wasn't looking taking advantage of my distraction, it took a few minutes until I noticed I was down to my last tsukudani and our fingers brushed as both of our hands went to grab the small fish boiled in sugar and soy sauce sending the usual mild static between us that I was almost used to now so I should have had no reason to blush; what was unexpected was the fiery thrill it sent immediately down between my thighs - the way he jerked his hand away and immediately drifted it down to his crotch inclined me to believe he had felt and was all too aware of it too, our eyes met before glancing pointedly away for a moment before I abruptly stood up from the table so hurriedly I knocked over my glass of water, "Sorry be back in a second!"

I was actually impressed with the laconic manner Luffy lounged back in his chair a moment before giving a forcibly nonchalant shrug and standing, "I'd better go see what all that was about" he quipped smoothly with a small appeasing 'don't worry about it' grin running out of the doorway after me before anyone could ask why he had one hand permanently in front of his crotch.

"...Did anyone notice anything odd about that?" I heard the tangerine navigator voice her suspicions from where I stood a few inches away from the open kitchen doorway but my attention was otherwise diverted by the manly well formed pair of hips that slammed into my groin mutedly pushing me up with my back against the wall.

"Yeah! They both left a tsukudani.." Chopper extended his hoof worriedly towards the remaining one lying in a kind of lonely way on the plate - Usopp reached across and snatched it up to slither it between his lips before smacking them contentedly humming happily before anyone else had the chance to and having had the same intentions the tea haired swordsman slapped him upside the head angrily. Whilst the exchange took place the two of us had been kissing hungrily which stopped only when he pressed his head eagerly into the crook of my neck to clamp down with his lips and suckle on the creamy skin, I bit down on my lip so an anxious meal wouldn't escape but couldn't help rubbing my thighs together. To say that he was a complete blockhead apart from when fighting didn't seem to be true anymore as his torturous ministrations against my skin proved he was adept in other areas and a quick learner.

"Ann-chwuan didn't eat all of the food I prepared for her?!" The shaggy flaxen haired smoker shouted in a mixture of disbelief and despair clutching his stubbled jaw in horror as his visible eye widened on the verge of threatening to pop. Guessing that enough was enough and I don't want the situation of any of them walking out or hearing us a scant handful of footsteps away I pressed my lips against Luffy's to savour the unique taste of him one last time before lightly pushing him away using my hands against his soft skinned waist - I liked that he wore his shirts unbuttoned aside from the scar on show as it revealed a great deal of tantalising muscle as well.

As we walked back in the tiny reindeer's well trained eyes immediately picked up the difference in skin tone and stood up on his chair to ask up of its origins before I had even spoken to lie of my departure, "What's that red spot on your neck Ann-chan?" His large shimmering ochre eyes matched his voiced concern.

Immediately mostly of the Mugiwara's threw themselves into turmoil, "Oh no! Ann-Sama is sick!" Brooke yelled clutching Franky by the lapels of his bright Hawaiian shirt as if that would help anything, Usopp began to scream so shrilly his tongue extended out as long as I knew his captains could stretch.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's just a bug bite" I tried to fight down my blush cursing myself for being so stupid and allowing myself to get into such a suspicious situation where it seemed now I'd be in for the third degree, "Relax, it'll have healed over in a second" there was an awed gasp for a moment and I guessed it was true and the mark had now thankfully vanished.

"What foul heathen of an ungodly insect dared to mar the perfect beauty of this maiden whom usually all of earths creatures would bow to in homage of her-!" The bodacious orangette had knocked him out cold easily with one well placed slam of her fist sending him spinning to the other side of the room resting against one wall.

"Some perverted bug.." She muttered under her breath in a sing-song voice as she stirred her fork mildly around her plate and I pretended I hadn't heard her deciding it to be the best course of action, I was a bad liar because I hated doing so. Luckily at that moment a large seagull wearing a blue hat and bandoleer ruffled its wing noisily against the window to gain entrance, her eyes lit up at the sight of the newspaper and she dropped the issue walking over to let it inside, I breathed a sigh of relief. The 'perverted bug' had the sense to send me an apologetic and sheepish glance knowing I would stamp down hard on his toes for it later. Little did I know that soon a situation would unfold which would prove today to be eventful in ways I couldn't visualise in even my wildest and most imaginative dream.


	73. The beginning of Ann's plan

"Hmm.." Nami drawled with her petite chin rested upon her hand prettily as she regarded the newspaper she had rested on the top of the dining table haloed by plates and bowls pushed to one side to make room, "It says here Fleet Admiral Sakazuki has returned to Punk Hazard after hearing of suspicious activity.." Her orange eyes narrowed slightly from where they had been dragging from side to side reading.

At the mention of his name I instantly felt like my body had been plunged into icy water and instinctively my frame tensed, I strove to keep my face still as angry fire surged in my chest and luckily it seemed like everybody else was distracted by their navigator's statement to notice my drastic change in attitude - or so I thought, ever diligent Robin's azure eyes that missed nothing had caught my features fight for a second before smooth blankness covered it again and beside her across from me the one eyed samurai had been reaching for his sake cup and accidentally caught the movement. Meanwhile thoughts surged in my head as I tried to keep my movements casual and move my lightly shaking arms beneath the table so that nobody would notice my hands had curled into fists so tightly my nails drew stinging crescent shaped cuts on my palm.

"..It doesn't mention what activity or who tipped them off.." She continued but rage fizzed static in my ears so her voice became distant and all I could hear was the speedy beating of my heart. Akainu assumed his current position after defeating Aokiji in a five-day duel that left Punk Hazard into its current state, "But I'll bet it has something to do with Smoker, Law, Caesar Clown and ourselves.." There was a riot of replies at that which again I felt oddly removed from like I was being mentally pulled away from the scene. Infamous for his vicious methods, Akainu was a strident follower of Absolute Justice to the point where his extremism prompted a fellow admiral to leave the Marines, he participated in the Battle of Marineford; his actions included tricking Squardo into stabbing Whitebeard, destroying the Moby Dick and killing my soul brother Ace.

I glanced over to where she sat besides me to look at the recent photo, since the last time I had seen him on the Visual Den Den Mushi he had grown a moustache and goatee and was smoking a cigar. Due to Luffy being the son of the Revolutionary Dragon, Akainu viewed him as the most dangerous threat to the world, along with Ace, and possessed an immensely dangerous obsession with ending Luffy's life. After killing Ace and sending his younger brother into a mental breakdown, Akainu hounded the rubberboy throughout the remainder of the war, insistent that he would not escape Marineford alive. To this end, the admiral ignored all surrounding threats, and focused solely on taking the straw hat captains life. Akainu showed frustration when my Papa's intervention allowed Luffy to escape. Even though he failed to take the life of the dark haired teen during the war, he managed to give my beloved an X-shaped scar the covered most of his chest that I sometimes still flinched at when I noticed it. Furthermore, Akainu did the only thing that I had never known anybody could do: completely break Luffy's spirit. And for that..I would break him. I abruptly stood up slamming my palms down on the table inadvertently so hard that the plates jumped before clanging back down, "I think I'm going to go enjoy that sunshine" I forced a bright smile before pushing out my seat walking out without waiting for anybody's reply or offer to come with me, once in the corridor I took a moment to rest against the wall as my docile features gorgonized into pure fury and my heart pounded with anger.

After breathing out to calm myself for a few seconds I walked up onto the deck taking a moment to raise my arm against my face squinting into the bright light and admire the smooth cerulean cloudless sky before padding over to the side of the Sunny to lean against the railing and gaze down into the blue churning waves the reflecting on how my current mental state was similar. After a few minutes I heard the door opening and glanced over my shoulder to see Zoro shirtless and with one sword belted to his side in preparation for training as he made his way over to the mast, he inclined his head in a slight nod when he saw me and I belatedly tried to smile back before realising his attention had already gone elsewhere, before the deck got busier and some task would be bestowed upon me to distract me I decided to follow him up to the crows nest. Inside he was already sat down cross legged with his eyes closed and an unusual expression of peace upon his usually grouchy tanned features, as quietly as I could I sat down a little distance away from him in a similar position and closed my eyes too. It took a while but in the silent darkness eventually my heart calmed and my mind became a still pool again as the thoughts logically slotted themselves into a capable solution for all of my problems, I hadn't been feeling a true part of the crew having not done much to earn it and that tempered with an usual kind of guilt and grief over Luffy crying had meant my breast had been restless for days. Killing Akainu would quell both of those ill emotions and cause an end to all of my problems, maybe even giving myself a little closure over Ace in the process. As my eyes snapped open I gave a hug grin turning my head towards Zoro who unbeknownst had been quietly chanting, "..Morality. Courage. Benevolence. Respect. Honesty. Honour. Loyalty..."

"You're the best!" I shouted happily before jumping across to hug him, his huge solidly built arms came up to shove me away before that happened in a brusque manner but from his touch and the awkward drop of sweat riding down his neck I could just tell it was because he wasn't used to being pounced upon much.

"And..why is that?" He glared down at me bemusedly with his working eye and guiltily chuckling I put some space between us again. When I didn't answer and settled back to meditating he grumbled something about what a freak I could be before sending me a frown and doing the same, after a few minutes he began speaking a mantra again in that strange honourable tone that seemed so unlike his usual gruff one, "As a samurai, I must strengthen my character; as a human being, I must perfect my spirit..."

Like clockwork my mind put together pieces of information, such as how the Marines seemed to have become more ruthless and organised as a unified force under his strict command; that he was a very skilled manipulator, using his knowledge of his opponents to deceive them into doing what he wanted. He had feigned sympathy to Squard, and used his hatred of the late Pirate King to influence him into betraying his loyalty to Whitebeard. He had also used Ace's devotion to Whitebeard to his advantage, insulting Whitebeard in order to provoke Ace into attacking him and preventing escape, and fatally wounded him by aiming for his younger brother. It was hard to bring up such images but I told myself if I handled them in a brisk and professional manner I would come to a solution on how to bring him down much faster, I wasted stupid enough to think I could run into this without preparation. He had an incredible amount of superhuman durability shown by the fact that not even two quake-powered blows at point-blank range from Whitebeard were able to keep him down, the latter of the two was powerful enough to split Marineford in two, and he was still able to fight the Whitebeard Pirates and two the former Shichibukai Crocodile and Jinbe. I knew that he had had enormous stamina shown from being able to fight numerous enemies and still being able to keep going without showing any signs of exhaustion. He was able to easily defeat Jinbe, Emporio Ivankov, and Inazuma. His durability also extended to Haki attacks since it took Whitebeard's own Haki to actually affect him so I couldn't be as assuredly overconfident in my Haki abilities to stop him in his tracks as I usually was, I was sure he had Busoshoku Haki himself. He also was shown to possess unimaginable strength seen when he stopped Whitebeard's bisento with just one leg and also extremely acute hearing, being able to hear activity underwater, before the Whitebeard War began. Furthermore, he was the one who emerged victorious from the ten day duel duel between him and Aokiji for the position of the Fleet Admiral, even though they both suffered grave injuries. And then there was that pesky lava devil fruit power of his..I opened my black eyes again and now the dark depths churned with new determination, "Hey, want to fight?" I eagerly asked with a smile and he opened his eyes giving one short nod with no hint of surprise on his features like he had been waiting for me to ask. He smoothly stood up silently unbuckling Kitetsu from his hip without unsheathing it, knowing what a powerful swordsman he was I hardly saw the gesture as an insult on my part, I scrambled up slipping off my sandals as I tied back my fiery hair with its own crimson strands and settled into a comfortable fighting stance on the balls of my feet with my arms stretched out midway in front of me.

He sprang forwards quickly jabbing out with Kitetsu and I swerved down before he could nick me in the ribs, I feigned to the right before jumping left but he anticipated it and altered the swing so the padded blade caught me across the back of the shoulder hard enough to bruise, without my haki in place I felt the fresh sting of the welt and throbbing ache and fell into a crouch before running forwards to put space between us, "You're not using your haki?" He asked incredulously with a look of puzzlement wondering why I would purposefully make this more difficult for myself.

I gave a weary grin as I massaged the skin of my shoulder which was already feeling better, I was sure if I looked the bruise would have vanished, "I figured out the more I get hurt, the faster my devil fruit power becomes to heal it. Like each wound makes the ability stronger" he shrugged his shoulders guessing it made sense and the bemused look vanished as in one moment he cut across the distance I had made and swung Kitetsu down in a low swipe that buckled my legs and made me fall to the floor wincing, the pain told me a shin bone was fractured just as the later absence of it told me it had healed. I frowned at him awakening my Busoshoku Haki and forcing it down into my fists that tingled as they grew stronger, the bones harder and blows more deadly beneath the seemingly unchanged pale skin, "No need to be a jerk about it.." I smirked at him and one corner of his mouth curved upwards ever so slightly as he rose one eyebrow,

"Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall" he recanted before offering out one hand to help me up, I reached for it and he yanked it away just before our fingers touched before turning back around, "Real knowledge is the extent of ones ignorance..." He jeered. Seething I sprang up and ran towards him with my hands outstretched to push him forwards, he shifted his body at the last moment so my hands grazed over the skin of his back and I was met with his front, his arm with Kitetsu drew between us and I grabbed it between both of my hands to keep it from hitting me in the forehead damn his height, "When it's obvious the goal can't be reached don't change the goal, adjust the action steps" he was almost openly grinning now but I noticed his words were meant to educate me not insult me, I pulled the sword down jumping on one foot as he made to yank it back; I hopped over him as he reached lower down to get it and landed atop his shoulders. Before he could stand back up and swat me off I curled both of my hands together into one huge fist and planted it on the top of his short shorn green haired head, he went down hard and I rolled off him landing on my back.

We lay there panting for a moment as I let out a few happy giggles letting my Busoshoku Haki drop, they ceased immediately as Nami's angry voice crept up to reach my ears, "What the hell are you two doing up there?!"

Zoro's head rose up wincing at the screeching complaint, his eye met mine and I grinned sheepishly itching the back of my neck before pulling myself into a sitting position, "Great fight"

"You're making the entire Sunny shake! Get down RIGHT NOW!" The fury was reaching a tenor that promised future pain very soon.

"Without feelings of respect, what is there to distinguish men from beasts?" He stood up and offered a hand to me, hesitantly I reached for it slowly expecting him to draw back again but this time he grasped it and yanked me upright like I weighed less than a feather.

When we had got back down onto the deck the irritated orangette sprang up from her sun lounger next to Robin's in a bounce of bodily blessings wearing a scanty bikini, "You have five seconds for an excuse before I beat you both into oblivion!" She cursed shaking her fist.

Sanji appeared at her arm placatingly offering a green cocktail in a tall glass decorated with a orange umbrella, "My goddess please won't you spare Ann-chan and perhaps try this delicious new fruit recipe I made just for you instead?" He glanced over to Zoro and his curly eyebrow lowered as he added in a dark voice, "Although I don't care if you hit that stupid marimo.."

The insulted rose his hackles and started to argue but I cut across him before he could get the both of us knocked out, "I'm sorry Nami-chan!" I sang brightly clasping my hands innocently under my chin with a big appeasing smile, "We were just training" by now the spectacle had alerted the attention of the other Mugiwara members on the deck,

"It sounded like two elephants doing ballet" she scolded before returning back to her chair after taking the drink from the cook's still awaiting hands.

"But watch what I can do now!" I eagerly cried forcing Busoshoku Haki down into my fingers of one hand, she glanced towards me as Usopp and Chopper walked over to see what all the commotion was and Robin looked up from her book; I sliced down into my other unprotected hand easily cutting off three of my fingers just below the second knuckle - they fell onto the deck in a splatter of blood with a light noise of impact.

"EW!" She screamed hysterically raising her arms and closing her eyes against the gruesome sight waving her head from side to side.

"AHH!" Usopp and Chopper hollered in horrified unison clutching their cheeks With wide eyes, the swordsman didn't flinch.

"That's a very interesting power you have there Ann-chan" Robin smiled gently at me and there was no hint of the suspicion she felt about me that would later become apparent. I grinned back flexing my arm watching as the fingers grew back.

"I forbid you to do that here!" The offended tangerine haired navigator pointed one manicured finger towards me and waved it from side to side, "Don't encourage her!" She snapped as Zoro gingerly picked up the three appendages with a mildly irritated look and tossed them over the side of the deck.

The small fluffy reindeer doctor watched them go with a remorseful look, "I could have used those in my medical research.." He muttered which sounded like a great idea to my ears, anyway my power could be useful to him or any others of the crew was readily accepted by me.

"Please don't hurt your perfection like that ever again! To see it pierces my heart like a sword!" Sanji theatrically sobbed through what I suspected were real tears leaking from his visible eye.

"I have more to spare" I teased wriggling the new ones jokingly as the bushy haired sniper paled and turned blue about the gills. As Nami decreed she would personally cut them off herself next time if I did it again I whined pouting, "But where else can I train?"

She rolled her eyes at my non-feminine behaviour and fanned herself with one hand looked disinterested, "You're lucky we're less than an hour away from an island" she inclined with her other hand outwards and I followed it with my eyes to see a blot of dark in the distance against the waves,

"Hm?" I squinted trying to make it out clearer.

"An island?!" The rubber captain suddenly mimicked in an excited voice from where he had literally popped up out of nowhere as soon as adventure was mentioned, I jumped about a mile high in the air with surprise when he appeared by my side looking enthusiastic as he rolled up his sleeves, "Is it a mystery island?!" He bounced up and down on his heels and I couldn't help but smile at his behaviour and became a little more elated myself just by being in his proximity.

"No, Luffy" she tsk'd him having heard this one time too many by now and picked up a slim green book which had been by the sun lounger and flipped through it until she came to the right page, I guessed it had maps and geographical locations in "Eight Nine Island...Hm It is said that it grows Thousand-Year Trees, which is what Thousand-Year Paper is made of!" Her eyes suddenly grew brighter until they twinkled with determination and she stood up raising on fist invigorated, "Alright Ann and Zoro if you have time to stand around wrecking the ship you can both go and get me some of those trees!" She ordered before spinning over to where Franky was just emerging from below deck wondering what all the noise was over, "You can turn it into paper for me right?" As he bemusedly nodded slowly she exuberantly squealed beginning to count the number of all the beli she would be saving by of having to buy any for a while and the profits she could make by selling some.

"What a brilliant idea! You're so clever Nami-swan!" The flaxen haired chef pirouetted as he complimented his beloved before sweat dropping a little, "Although maybe you could let poor little Ann off and make Zoro so all the work, hm?" He smiled hopefully and took a puff of his cigarette tossing his fringe to one side boyishly.

"I never agreed to that.." The tea haired swordsman began but trailed off in the stoniness of her glare directed towards him the moment he started complaining, he directed his anger at the cook instead and the two of them predictably began arguing.

"He'd just get us lost anyway" I puffed up my cheeks indignantly and crossed my arms over my breasts, he glanced angrily over his shoulder as though to stay attacking me too but was distracted by a well aimed kick he had to swerve to avoid lest it connect with his head.

"I want to come too" I looked next to me to see Luffy had taken up more or less the same position and had a stubborn set to his tanned jaw, I wanted to grin and throw my arms around him happy as always at the prospect of spending any time with him particularly when there was exploring to be had but restrained against doing so.

"Like you'd help any!" Usopp complained loudly gesturing his hands as though to wring his captains neck and Chopper giggled raising his hooves up to his blue nosed snout to muffle the noise.

"I'd quite like to stretch my legs" the honey skinned assassin rose up exuding unconscious grace flipping her long ink black hair over her shoulder, she wore a long lilac wrap around skirt that fluttered around her ankles with a tight purple and brown corsage vest.

Her action put a stop to the arguing and all of a sudden the easily irritated green haired samurai didn't look as eager as earlier against not going with us, "Fine!" He snapped without any tone of actual anger inflicting his voice and Robin didn't hide her demurely satisfied smile at his obvious behaviour.


	74. The daily labour

"So remind me again how it came to babysitting them..?" Zoro drawled in a voice that made it all too clear he'd rather be anywhere else but here right now as his one eyed gaze glared towards where his unaware rubber brained captain was chasing a butterfly between two bushes. Sanji has been initially completely against myself going to cut timber on the island with only the swordsman and captain for company and repeatedly elected himself to go along to 'protect me from their idiocy' calming down only when Robin had spoken up voicing her need for exercise.

I've always thought of Luffy as a verb, something in motion rather than at rest. Seeing him running all over the place like this reminded me of all the times I willed myself to wake up before he did, so that I could study him; the sculpted curve of his ear, the golden horizon of his jaw, the way is soft shaggy black hair fell into his honest open large eyes and the iridescent scars that he'd accumulated over years we didn't spent together. Just because we once had half a sea between us didn't mean he was removed from my thoughts at the time apart. I was about to giggle alongside with Robin where we walked in an even pace matching the long strides of each others slender legs as we lagged behind the grumbling samurai whose hair matched the grass under his shoes but realised the unpleasant jibe had included myself too, I puffed out my cheeks before raising out both of my palms to slam him in the back with a concentrated blast of Haki between the shoulder blades, he span around with an incredulous and irritated glare, "Hey! I'm only a year younger than you!" I stuck out my tongue childishly before realising that wouldn't do much to cement my opinion, at that moment chasing the errantly fluttering insect the ink haired teen had tripped over a rock and was now clutching his knee squawking even whilst his head tossed from side to side trying to see where the bright wings went, "Luffy-kun!" I shouted out loudly immediately jogging over to where he sat on the floor rubbing a dirty pink sore spot where some of the skin had become torn free from the friction of falling against the earth, I knelt and poured some water from my canteen in my backpack on the cut to clean it wishing I could project my healing powers onto him - wouldn't that have been something truly amazing, and was surprised when he didn't start struggling at the sting. I looked up from where I had been concentrating and found his loose sloppy grin only a few yards away from my face; startled I became pinioned by the depth of emotion in his round dark eyes; the interest was obvious but he was also looking at me like I was a wonder, something perfect and fascinating.

"Geez.." The trio katana wielding swordsman ruffled a thick, tanned hand through the leafy strands of his short hair as he rolled his single eye depreciatively at the way my cheeks had a slight blush to them, he coughed and made a low awkward noise in his throat casting his dark orb aside like he didn't want to see it.

"I think it's sweet" The sun kissed assassin gave that calm, beatific smile as her goose egg shaped face rested in her hand regarding us through her unwavering blue eyes, "Don't make me bring up all the times you've gone overprotective over me, I seem to remember you putting your life on the line for mine immeasurable times.." She added in an almost playful tone of voice giving a subtly flirtatious smile and he leapt up into the air like he had been electrocuted.

"And you can take care of yourself" he snapped back appeasingly before hanging his head down low and shouted over at us to redeem some of his masculinity and make himself feel a little better, "Get back over here and help us find one of these trees baka's!" Birds flew up into the wide azure sky beating their wings like a single heart.

Stood up with my hand outstretched to help the slender dark eyed teen back up from the ground my head snapped around with a deathly glare my eyes like two black holes as I stomped over huffing leaving Luffy blinking in confusion with his hand still reached up, I went to punch Zoro in the bicep - about as high as I could reach, but Robin chuckled and an arm appeared from between my shoulder blades to grab my vest and hold me back. There were a couple of seconds of struggling as my face got hotter in my embarrassment and anger before I collapsed submissively and we all dissolved into laughter.

You could ask me how I'd walked away from my mother and the tiny village which was the only home I'd ever known to sail alone across the Grand Line, give up on getting up early to give the much loved bar a wipe down, a mothers touch and voice, pats in the shoulder from townsfolk I'd known as long as myself, a year of your life to devote your every thought to finding and delivering a letter to somebody you had said goodbye to years ago. You don't miss coffee and routine because your senses are on high alert without it, you don't miss motherly contact when you are huddled between the warmth of your nakama and learn the language of gestures and silence, you don't walk away from your family: you find yourself firmly embedded in a new one.

I brushed myself down before folding my arms over my breasts with a more serious look of concentration, "So what does this tree look like anyway?"

Robin brushed her finger against the bridge of her nose as though she was making a subconscious move to push up the glasses she often wore when studying in the library late into the early hours of the morning, "I looked it up earlier..there wasn't much information but I finally found a photograph in a encyclopaedia" she pointed her finger towards a tall but skinny tree with odd silver-white bark wrapped around it like sheets and large veiny emerald leaves, "There it is" her finger moved to another, "And there's another" it moved again, "And another" she suddenly realised we were pretty much surrounded by them, "I suppose it's in such great supply because this island is so isolated" she explained with a small shrug, "And in the New World, which is why the paper is so expensive and in high demand"

At the reminder of how expensive the final product was and that I would be getting a cut of a few sheets myself I eagerly grinned and surged Busoshoku haki into my entire body focusing on my arms and legs, the visible skin grew black as it became tougher, I then set on the difficult task of chopping into it with the side of my palm or kicking and punching it into felling because my arms weren't wide enough to encircle it and tug it out. Robin chose her own before elegantly raising up her arms crossed at the wrists in front of her, Sakura petals briefly filtered down as she muttered, "Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano" and a huge hand made up of thousands if arms appeared to grab the tree by its bushy head and uproot it easily. I gaped in admiration before quickly getting back to finishing off mine and started to cut it into smaller logs to carry back to the Sunny.

"Karasuma Gari!" Zoro grunted before leaping up and performing a flying multiple slash technique, strong enough to cut through steel it cut down his tree in seconds as well as anything else in his path, the assassin sent him a gently chiding glance at his thoughtless destruction of the ecosystem but he didn't have the grace to look abashed.

Having finished my tree before choosing another I glanced over to where Luffy was distractedly not putting much effort into yanking at what I also suspected to be the wrong type of tree, his shirt was unbuttoned due to the heat to show his scarred chest and as his lower stomach muscles flexed with each tug my heart started beating a little faster and I felt I couldn't move my eyes away. We both were covered in scars. Our scars showed us for who we were and what we were capable of. Showing not only our weaknesses but also out strengths. Some were physical scars leaving behind a visible reminder of what had happened while others while equally important could not be seen with the naked eye. It had been his physical scars I had noticed first when we met back up after almost four years. The large X slash across a strong slender tanned chest that spoke of determination, bravery and respect. It was a constant reminder to become stronger and of what he had lost that day, that he hadn't yet reached his goal. Proof of his ability to never stop fighting, to keep trying as long as he could. They also spoke of his rashness, his impulsiveness. As we grew closer over the years he had let me in and I had seen his emotional scars, the ones he carried on his soul. The loss of a two brothers, a promise yet to fulfil and that nagging sensation that he had been to blame. These scars ran deeper proof of wounds that were not so easily stitched up. They shaped him, gave birth to a burning desire to be the best, fuelled the determination that would allow him to one day accomplish his dreams. Together they weaved his history.

He too saw my scars. He recognised that I was just as covered in them as he was despite the lack of physical evidence. He saw the scars that cried of pain and loneliness. He understood my need for my not only Busoshoku Haki armour and emotional shields yet looked into my black eyes and somehow saw past it all, stripping the barriers in a single glance. The scars of fearing abandonment that he worked every day to soothe, determined to prove he would not add to them. I crossed the distance between us to tell him that wasn't the right type of tree we needed but unexpectedly found myself leaning into his arms wordlessly instead, he had known without a word about the scars that spoke of my Papa's physical distance for most of my life - the invisible scars that drove me to never stop writing down every detail of my adventures, to never give up. I looked down at my flawless skin..with the powers of the Iyasu iyasu no mi I would never have physical scars again. Our scars were apart of us each appreciating and respecting those of the other. I knew that I couldn't erase his and part of me didn't want to for they made him who he was. His scars made him the man I loved and when I looked in his eyes sometimes I thought he might he felt the same. We fit together. We were the ones that saw all our scars for what they were. I looked up at him with a happy smile before putting a little more distance between us, "I think you're pulling at the wrong tree Luffy-kun" I grinned gently before nodding at the sapling he had been tugging out of the ground, it had entirely different shaped and coloured leaves from the Thousand-Year Trees.

He looked surprised that I had hugged him in front of the other two nakama, but why not - right? Perhaps the sun was putting me in a good mood and they had been the only two awake survivors in my battle with Hancock to hear my declaration of love for our captain, or maybe it was the niggling sensation that I would be leaving all of this - albeit hopefully temporarily, "I am?" He rubbed the back of his neck before taking his hat off so it rested on its string against his shoulder blades.

I glanced around before pointing towards one and inclining towards it with my head, the gentle breeze caught my hair and span out the long crimson strands, "You should go for one of those instead" I smiled good-naturedly and he frowned continuing to scratch up to his ear then behind it.

He paused for a moment before grinning back, that typical smile that shone with so much hardly contained exuberance, "Thanks Ann-naka!" He sprinted over eagerly to start demolishing it into logs.

Going back to my own tree I admired the way he pushed himself beyond his limits only to break them and set new ones he would then strive to break. He pushed his body further and further often leaving it broken bloodied and bruised but also satisfied. With each fight that he pushed himself further in and persevered he brought himself one step closer to his goal. I watched pretending to be busy in my task as my hands automatically worked without thought as he swung his limber body around to strike trees with inhuman strength and his hard but slight muscles rippled with the effort. I admired the grace with which he moved and the pure determination that fuelled him. Luffy knew what he wanted and was going to push himself until he got it or failed trying. I also knew what I wanted and was willing to sacrifice myself to get it. I wasn't talking about the writing the greatest story ever told, though I would give almost everything for it. What I was talking about was the force of nature in front of me. The feelings I felt for the slender tan round eyed teen were intricate and complex but what it all boiled down to was simple; desire. I desired the stupid rubber headed captain. I desired his love, his friendship, his support - his everything. I wanted Luffy body, heart and soul just as I was prepared to offer up to him. I finished up and heaved the logs onto my shoulders a small smile playing about my lips, just knew that my beloved would persevere in his goals I had faith that would persevere in mine.

Many hours later back on the ship..The way it had started was quiet—probably too quiet, considering who was involved, but that was of no consequence, in hindsight. But, because that was the case, the others on the ship remained oblivious to what was happening in the corridor, just feet away from they were busy with their own tasks and lives. Mischievous smiles and eyes lingering just a little too long should have given us away long before it actually had, but it was perhaps the combined effort to keep it a secret, and the crew's typically airy atmosphere. No one had taken our absences seriously—we were adults, and rightfully treated as such, so if we left the ship's deck for a few hours, that was our business. Regardless, there were no such things as secrets on this ship for long, and as is common in many great plans, the first mistake was that the two of us had begun to get both confident and comfortable. My desire was much stronger than before and it was too difficult to not ambush Luffy on a corridor of the ship in search of the cure to the itch that only he could provide. Which is exactly what I was doing right now.

The last thing he had awkwardly whispered in a panicked gasp was, "We can't do this here.." Before his mind went blank and he succumbed to my eager persuasive slim hands that wouldn't stop touching his chest before dragging coercively over his pleasure shivering hips down his cut off jeans. As usual the rubber brain wasn't wearing underwear underneath and didn't think anything of it until my slender hand enclosed around the erection he had been trying to ignore his awareness tunnelled in on his body and mine and no further, then maybe he might have decided that not wearing any ever in the future could be a good idea. He had been on his way to the galley to get a glass of water when he had heard the soft twinkling melody of my giggle before I had leapt out from the shadows seemingly out of nowhere to pin him back into the wall.

I pressed up against him, leaning them into the wall and caught his mouth in a deep hot kiss, my heated tongue slipped into his mouth and inquisitively explored the contours of the moist cavern. My free hand snaked over the skin under his unbuttoned red vest before he could react by pulling it off entirely exposing his tanned chest, evidently persuaded he tossed it carelessly behind me where I distantly semi-realised anyone looking in our direction would be able to see it. I stood up on the tips of my toes to nuzzle his neck and the highly sensitive patch behind his left ear, he struggled to swallow a moan and ended up letting out a harsh whimper causing me to giggle a little again, the laugh sent vibrations down his neck and straight to his groin which still had one of my hands touching the skin just around that aching spot sorely in need of attention - his hips bucked unwillingly, then the blinding pleasure came along with the lack of interest in our surroundings. I worked quickly bringing him to his peak with a few skilful flicks of my wrist knowing by now even with my previous inexperience what he personally enjoyed, teasing him to the edge over and over until he was ready to explode with the pressure. When he finally came it was with an intense euphoria that he knew was a combination of the risk, with a blinding fracture of colours and an aching desire to hug me close.

I sank into him slanting my mouth over his as in the back of my mind I registered approaching footsteps and an aggravated cry, "Shitty captain tossing his crap everywhere..." Immediately I lifted my wrist out and put so much distance between us that I leant against the opposite wall, just in time as a moment later the irritated golden haired cook stepped around the corner his long thin legs encased in their impeccable trousers and a trail of smoke proceeding his entrance, he jumped a mile when he saw us before his curly eyebrow immediately lowered suspiciously, "Luffy.." He all but snarled before brightening like a ray of sunshine breaking through dark clouds when he noticed me, "And the lovely Ann! Why are you not on deck giving the sun the privilege of soaking into your beautiful skin with Nami-swan and Robin-bijin?" Why wasn't I wearing a tiny bright string bikini like the overly-confident bodacious navigator or a classier sarong and tank top like the archeologist did he mean..? I tried not to frown.

I noticed he had Luffy's vest in his hands and quickly took it from him under the pretence of folding it up whilst really slyly removing the sticky evidence from my hands, "We were just on our way to ask you for a snack Sanji" I smiled up at him before pouting, just a little - not enough that Luffy might get jealous and have reason to give me revenge later, he would be worked up enough about me ambushing him moments ago, "I'm so hungry from all that work I think I'd faint if I sat in the sun too long" I fanned myself exaggeratedly like I'd seen Nami do.

He looked as though nothing would give him greater happiness and jumped on the spot, "I'll do that immediately as soon as I'm back from giving Chopper these herbs! If you're sure you can wait that long?" He peered at me checking into my eyes and I cringed reflexively, "Or would you like me to carry you to the kitchen first?" Stammering before I could decline trying to edge my body away creeping along the wall from where he leant over me with one arm casually resting over it there came the sound of an angry snarl before the chef fell to the floor with a fresh lump sprouting from the back of head.

"I...ah.." I began explaining that I had been doing it as an excuse for us being in the hallway alone like that but he grabbed my wrist and wordlessly dragged me into the kitchen. Using his free hand he pushed two chairs out of the way before pushing me up against the corner of the table with his body urgently, I gasped with surprise at the heady sensation of his hips rocking against mine so hard the table legs squeaked as they inched across the floor with the movement and my arms came up to encircle his neck greedily with my slim fingers nestled in his silky irresistible hair. Our lips met and tongues melded together seamlessly as his hands began to knead at my breasts through my vest giving each varying pulls and squeezes before I moaned lightly into his mouth and his attention diverted lower to start struggling to unbutton my shorts, shocked and cautious anybody could walk in to one of the most popular rooms on the Sunny at any moment I manoeuvred to try and pry his hands off, "L-Luffy-kun..y-you" I began to complain before he swallowed them by plundering his tongue into the warm cave of my mouth, he made a hum of happy achievement as he managed to unbuttoned them I gasped as I felt a sudden cold air down below as he whisked them down to below my knees.

"Shishishishi" he chuckled triumphantly against my lips as his warm large hands batted mine away before planting solidly on my hips to lift me up onto the white cloth covered table. The pressure and heat against my wanting mouth vanished as he abruptly moved down my body quickly between my spread open legs before I could realise what he was doing and reluctantly clamp them closed, his face moved up against the hidden lips and I shivered feeling his breath ghost against my thighs moments before that curious wet appendage alive with its own eager movements slid teasingly inside of me and my hands moved to grip the back of his silky haired head instead.

"Ah, hah" my ferocious pants came out unheeded as my chest heaved and my fingers started to clutch tighter as his tongue stretched to strive inside deeper pushing against the inner walls with each stab getting closer towards that heated spot of perfect fiery pleasure.

Suddenly he stopped and his head peered up wearing a mildly irritated frown, I blushed fiercely imaging how I must look from this angle and his proximity, "You're pulling my hair too hard-" he complained in a high whining voice like I had been denied him from doing something he enjoyed.

"Oh..I.." I was so surprised I faltered and blushed even harder, I immediately released his hair and held my shaking palms up apologetically, "I'm so sorry Luffy-kun!" I squeaked squeezing my eyes closed in embarrassment, my heart felt like it couldn't pound any harder without exploding and I was hyperly aware of the lack of completion which nonetheless had slick translucent fluid running down my inner thighs and a tide of passion coiling in my groin.

"Did that mean you enjoyed it?" He asked expectantly grinned happily and my eyes fluttered back open in shock again, I hesitatingly nodded jerkily and he chuckled again with a look of achievement as though he regarded it as a compliment. With half open lustily lidded eyes I grabbed him by the shoulders to yank him back upright, pushing myself off from the table in the same movement I knelt down to easily unbuckle his cut offs to instantly take his straining erection into my ardent mouth craving the taste of his skin and feel of the thick heavy rod of hot sensitive flesh jump in anticipation on my tongue, "W-Wah!" He shouted in shock before remembering he had to keep quiet and clamped a palm over his lips, just as well too as I began to zealously coat his member with the spit gathered in my cheeks as I sucked hard, I heard muffled noises and his body began to shake as I breathlessly continued unrelentingly.

I hungrily rubbed and massaged my vigorous tongue impatiently against the lower contours of his soft as his heat grated against the roof of my mouth deep at the back of my throat as my eyes rolled back in pleasure at being able to receive such noises from him at my command, a moment later I felt the veins throb against my spirited tongue with soon to be release at the same time footsteps drew alarmingly near with the sing-song voice, "I'll be there in a moment Ann-chuaaaaan" with a wet noise I withdrew my mouth at his evident disappointment, I speedily stood up motioning that he should pull up his trousers before moving my hands to attend to my shorts as quickly as I could but he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down to sit on one of the chairs before I could.

"What are you.." I whispered frantically as he pushed the chair in under the table so my nude lower half was hidden by the table cloth and the chairs next to it, from the angle of the door was nobody would notice unless they stood behind me peering over my shoulder down into my lap - and what a surprise he'd get. I could complain no further as he put a finger to his lips and ducked silently under the table to be obscured by its long draping edge, before I could ask him what stupidity he was performing Sanji walked in,

"I'm so glad you waited for me my darling!" He cooed at noticing I was where he had anticipated me to be and I rose my hand up to my neck to disguise the bead of sweat rolling down it and tried to control my expression into something that wasn't utter panic, he rolled up his sleeves as he leisurely paced over to the kitchen and leant against its counter regarding me with his chin leant on one fist, "Now, what would you like?" He took a long drag of his cigarette before blowing out a plume of silvery smoke.

"Oh..ah" I hadn't had much time to think about my ruse earlier and was somewhat put on the spotlight now, my brow quickly scrunched up in a frown and I used my free hand to push my fiery hair back from the side of my face before deciding, "Could I please have some Donburi?" I asked thinking a simple bowl of rice wouldn't take long to make and then I could get the hell out of here as soon as possible.

"Sure, would you like Oyakodon? The name comes from its two main ingredients, chicken and egg." He smiled good naturedly at me as I inconspicuously tried to wriggle back into my shorts without attracting attention to the fact I was attempting to do so when a unseen hand suddenly grabbed my leg to stop me and I had to clamp my lips together to stop from crying out in surprise, "Or how about Katsudon? You like pork?" He hadn't noticed me twitch.

"Either sounds fine" I feigned nonchalance as well as I could keeping my face as composed as I could manage under the circumstances that below the table Luffy was trying to force my legs back apart and I was wrestling and very much against him doing so already knowing what the mischievous rubberhead's stupid plan was.

Sanji obliviously turned around to walk over to the fridge and stick his head inside, "We have the ingredients for Gyudon.." He muttered musingly scanning the contents of the chilly shelves. Geez, I should have just asked for plain udon or a glass of fruit smoothie. There was a thud from under the table as I blindly swung one leg out to kick Luffy away and my knee hit the wood instead that I hid with a cough blinking away the tears of pain forming in my eyes. Now came the menacing thought that I was going to wring his neck for this later.

"I'm really..good with anything" I managed to wrench out from between my irritatedly clenched teeth as I secretly fought a losing battle and he wrenched my legs apart before wriggling between them adjusting each so my calves rested angled against his shoulders, I bit my tongue this time trying not to curse as he dragged me into a slouch in the chair and the chef's head came out not noticing the difference in posture. I casually moved my free hand down under the pretence of putting it in my lap or scratching my leg or whatever curling it into a fist to try punching him.

"Maybe Tendon.." He voiced his thoughts clearly talking to himself as he went about the kitchen taking ingredients and bowls from the shelves and cupboards, "Although Unadon would be better because me and Chopper have been worried about your calcium.." As my ears picked up the words I was a little touched for his concern but wondered why they still bothered to do so now I had healing abilities.

"Why? My bones will just reheal if they break? Remember?" I frowned quizzically regretting the lapse of concentration instantly as I felt Luffy's cheeks graze my inner thighs and his energetic mouth readily resumed its earlier torturous activities with even more enthusiasm than earlier, with my legs in this position there was nothing to hinder his tongue from extending out immediately to prod hard against the spot of orgasm - like a punishment. I glanced down and immediately wished he hadn't at the sight of his face flush against my crotch with a mischievous grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"You're right but we still care so Tekkadon it is!" He grinned over his shoulder at me appeared a little dispirited when my distraction became evident, "Are you quite alright?" His curly brow lowered.

Taking advantage I pushed down wriggling my legs to finally manage dislodging Luffy who let out a squawk of surprise as he was pried off, Sanji stared at me in confusion and as I quickly slid back into my shorts to cover the dampness I covered it by pointing up my hand, "I just remembered I have to do something very important for Nami" I stood up having no regrets about leaving Luffy to creep out or lie his way alone. He was going to pay double for this later! I didn't even know how yet! A blush rose up my neck as the implications of what that had unintentionally meant made itself apparent.

The chefs hands stilled from where they had been cutting up ingredients and he pouted worryingly still showing concern, "Can it not wait..?" He asked although believing the lie he knew it couldn't concerning the orangette's demands.

A bead of sweat ran down the back of my head and I tugged not he long flaming locks of my hair anxiously, "It has to be done right now, neither of us want our navigator unhappy right?" I nodded appeasingly as I all but ran from the room thanking myself for making up the best excuse possible given the circumstances.


	75. The devising of Ann's plan

Because going to see her had been my excuse to flee the uncomfortable situation in the kitchen my feet were taking me towards the library before I had even decided to go and find the orange haired navigator, upon not finding her there and knowing she would usually go over her charts this time of day before lunch I decided to knock on the door of her room, she answered whoever it was to come in and smiled over her shoulder when I saw her where I thought she would be - sat at her writing desk with an array of complicated geological graphs and hand drawn charts depicting weather patterns, "Hey, Nami" I rose my hand a little from my side in a wave, "Could I please borrow that newspaper you were reading earlier"

"Sure, it's on my bed. That'll be ten beli" she agreed turning back to her work so that her vivid hair swung prettily between her shoulder blades.

"I'll repay you later" I replied sourly sticking my tongue out behind her before sitting on the edge of her mattress and grabbing it. I read about how Punk Hazard was surrounded by a sea of fire on one side and icebergs on the other and how in the centre, there was a hole where seawater flows into it, which separated both halves of the island and had sharks living within. I learned lake was originally a crater formed at the epicentre of Akainu and Aokiji's death match and then later filled with seawater. It also showed a photo of the entrance bolted with a danger sign, hazard stripes, and the logos of the Marines and World Government.

Concentrating I thought about how Akainu's beliefs led him to go as far as destroying a refugee ship simply because of the minuscule possibility that a scholar could be hiding on board. His logic being that if even one of the scholars of Ohara had escaped with it, the mission would have been a failure. Akainu took his extremist attitude as far as to kill anyone who did not share his point of view, as I saw on the Visual Den Den Mushi he attempted to execute Luffy's friend Coby for his plea to stop the war. Additionally, he had no tolerance for Marines who desert their posts, even appeals of wanting to return to families instead of dying did not elicit sympathy. Grumpily I folded the paper in half huffily before getting up and walking over to where she concentrated, "Nami? You're so clever at how you draw maps" I complimented carefully before giving a bright brittle smile, "Could you show me how to do just one? I'd like to learn" I hoped she wouldn't give me a fine for that too, geez.

She smiled before grabbing a clean piece of paper and using her pencil and ruler to draw a few establishing lines on, "Sure. It's actually not as hard as it looks once you get the knack for it" she spoke easily as her hands flew in a blur sketching out lines, "This is our location here" she pointed with one elegant fingernail to outline of the Sunny's figurehead, "And these are the surrounding islands" she tapped the oddly contoured pieces of land drawn at what to me seemed like random but wouldn't be.

"So..that one is Thousand Paper Island..the one we're closest too, right?" I reached out to touch one of the blotches with my finger closest to the Sunny.

She smiled inclining her head, "Right"

"Wow..could you even navigate a safe path right now just by concentrating?" She nodded and I feigned like I had just made up the idea, "What about a really far place? With difficult waters...like Punk Hazard?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could not liking to lie and not being much of an actor as a result.

"No challenge for me" unconsciously falling for the bait she winked before using her pencil to draw a heavy black dotted line from the Sunny down one particular line and around several dark scribbled areas to a island that she circled one side of before drawing an arrow in a precise spot.

"What are the scribbles?" I asked curiously eyeing the dark areas.

"Places you really don't wanna go" her eyes closed gently shut as she lunged so she didn't catch the droplet of sweat run down the back of my neck, I tried not to wring my hands nervously as a shudder ran down my spine. By the time she had opened her eyes I had determinedly resoluted myself into stubbornly deciding I absolutely had to do this, for Luffy. I wanted to make myself worthy of his love.

Finished she moved to push it aside to resume her own work but I quickly grabbed it by the corner, "W-would you mind if I keep this? I might help if I have something to look at whilst I try doing my own" I prayed she wouldn't ask for some extortionate fee.

"Sure" she shrugged and no suspicion was evident in her large clear apricot hued eyes, I rolled it up carefully and made to turn around, "Oh, Ann?" The hairs on my neck rose as I slowly span back on the heel of my foot dreading suspicion or worse discovery, "Here's your cut of the paper, Franky just finished it" she held out a thick sheath and grinning gratefully I bent to take it but she took her hand slightly out of my reach, "Don't ever be afraid to come and talk to me about anything ok?" She gave me a long hard stare.

Wondering what she meant and hoping to hell she hadn't picked up on anything I worriedly forced what I hoped wouldn't be too much of a strained, anxious smile and concentrated on keeping my hand from shaking as I took the paper from her, "Thanks..I will.." I murmured unconvincingly.

She suddenly giggled and raised up her hand to gently touch my chin, I drew back instinctively and her bell like laugh grew harder, "I might even be able to teach you a thing or two, when you want to learn..those kind of things" cottoning on my face exploded with heat and I hurriedly bowed before running out as she laughed at how naive and demure I was. Little did she know, right?

Skittishly I sped from her room directly to mine hoping to find it empty and glad to see that it was I shut the door behind me before jumping onto the bed. I read over the facts I had gotten from the newspaper again in my mind as I grabbed my backpack from down the side of the bed and carefully put the rolled up map in before writing down my details of the day in my journal. That completed I watered my flower on the writing desk before gingerly checking on the plant based abomination Usopp had given Luffy as a room warming gift saddened to see it still alive and snapping as I opened the cupboard. Wondering if there was anything else that I could do to get myself ready without raising attention to the fact I was preparing to leave I decided next chance I could I would take some books from the library to do some late night reading seeing if I could glean anything that would help me.

With nothing else to do I sat at my writing desk watching the birds drift up in the wide expanse of blue sky, my hands drifted to the eternal year paper folding it intricately as my eyes focused on them until a few moments later just as the door opened I had made an origami gull, I glanced over my shoulder and smiled upon seeing the raven haired teen I shared the room with. He lit up after spotting me and came over immediately to look over my shoulder, "Whattre'you doin Ann-suki?" He asked with wide round eyes.

"Origami. See" I got a new piece of paper and folded it again more slowly into the shape of a simple but beautiful chrysanthemum "Would you like to learn how?" I offered knowing he'd be able to make something simple if he was truly interested and put his full attention in without getting bored halfway.

He leant to rest his head on my shoulder instead, "I just like watching you do it" I couldn't help but smile at that as I continued to make them purely so he could watch, as I made a paper crane, a swan, his arms came up around my waist - it couldn't have been comfortable to stay in that position for so long but he did, it was a little hard to make a dragon when his breath was so close to my ear and neck that my hands shivered with nerves and pleasure but I managed.

Occasionally one hand rose to fist and scrunch up the soft ruby curls dangling down to my waist, when I had finished making a paper star and a rabbit I looked at them all in some disbelief at what to do, "It seems a shame to throw them away.." I muttered guiltily looking at the white paper figures that suddenly seemed lonely. Struck with a sudden idea I rummaged in the bedside drawer taking out some strings and pins, I cut it up into lengths before standing on the chair trying to reach the ceiling and failed.

"Here, lemme help" he scooped his hands around my waist and extended his arms to effortlessly sweep me up towards the ceiling.

I squeaked in alarm squeezing my eyes closed tightly with surprise before slowly opening them blinking before giving a small slow smile of understanding, for a second I was reminded of weeks ago when he had picked me up similarily and, I blushed a little as I remembered, called me an angel. I pinned them up easily and his appendages zoomed back to their usual length to set me back on the floor without a scratch - not that had I gotten one it wouldn't have healed in seconds anyway.

Happy with our efforts the sound of our mingled laughter rose up to the ceiling brightly painted by Franky's expert hand to mimic the sky now strewn with various origami shapes, "DINNER!" The loud shout rang throughout the ship distracting us, I expected he would mindlessly run towards the source of it full speed and was surprised when he held out his hand offering it to me first before dragging me along in the gust of his appetite.

Later on during dinner I decided would be the perfect time to exact my revenge on the unsuspecting rubber captain for what he had put me through in the kitchen earlier, all throughout the meal of which mine consisted of a bowl of noodles I had twisted around my finger before sucking into my mouth. It had taken Luffy a while to make the connection between the sudden gush of heat to his groin and my subtly erotic motions but now I was eating dessert he was biting his lip to keep back a groan.

I tried not to giggle at the sight of him using all his willpower to keep the sound from passing his lips trying to ignore the thrills running through his body, to ignore the heat that was pooling deliciously low in his belly. He tried to focus on anything other than the fact that his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight.

I watched as he swallowed hard his teeth grinding together, tanned jaw clenched and looking so irresistibly sexy in all of his efforts. I could tell he was close, it wasn't hard to see that he was physically aroused and I could hear his breaths coming in soft pants from where he sat next to me. I dipped a finger into the bowl in front of me drawing it out covered in whipped cream and sweet syrup before bringing the finger to my lips and let my tongue flick out to barely lick the tip before tracing my lips gently. My innocent black eyes rolled casually aside to meet his dark ones and I let my tongue run smoothly, slowly over my lips removing all traces of cream and honeyed syrup then with a coy smile closed my mouth around my entire finger. My tongue flicked over the finger removing all traces of the sweet treat, sucking on it and slowly pulling it out of my mouth with a wet pop.

From my peripherals I noticed he was beginning to noticeably squirm in his seat and knew I had the advantage at the moment and worked it as best as I could determined that he would crack before me and pay for what he had put me through earlier. Luffy quickly brought his tankard of water up to his lips to prevent any sound from escaping other than a slight cough and grunt. He sent me a heated look before taking another healthy swallow, the translucent liquid dripping down his neck and soaking his open shirt. He slammed the tankard back down on the table looking down at his shirt with feigned surprise and looked sideways meeting my shining dark eyes, I raised one perfectly arched crimson eyebrow and he offered me a bright innocuous smile. My jet eyes widened slightly and he shrugged before lifting the shirt up over his chest and shoulders, being sure to stretch his slender but hard muscles as he lithely removed the dirtied piece of clothing to show the scarred splendour beneath entirely.

He watched as one delicate shaking hand reached up to my mouth, porcelain white teeth biting down on the sensitive skin between thumb and index finger. He ignored the bewildered gazes of the rest of the crew only seeing me start to unravel, "Are you quite alright, Ann-chan?" Brooke enquired genteelly from the end of the table and my chest started to rise and fall slightly faster and he nonchalantly raised his arms slowly above his head stretching the length of his torso out before reaching to take another swallow of water. Damn him, using my own body to exploit him had only resulted in him copying it himself to use it against me.

"Mhm" I squeaked in response biting down hard enough to taste the coppery tang of my own blood in my mouth but refused to utter more than that single sound, my actions had spiked his adrenaline and I could see a thin sheen of sweat clinging to his bronzed skin. Normally I'd relish in the reactions I had caused but right now it was making his scarred chest look all too appetising, more so than this sweet dessert. He reached across the table to snatch a leg of meat and I watched fascinated as his muscles rippled with his movements.

My eyes were drawn to his every action and I couldn't help but feel like a moth drawn to the flame. I was the one burning up, my cheeks flushed, my chest rising and falling in harsh breaths and an unmistakable dampness between my legs and the insatiable lust to have..have..something! That only he could provide. I was drawn out of my trance by Chopper telling me I looked a little hot and maybe I should eat the ice cream before it melted. As I smiled politely at the petite reindeer doctor an idea occurred to me dipping my spoon into the dish and scooping up a decent amount of the treat. Bringing the spoon to my mouth I was sure to let some of it drip off the spoon and on to my chest, faking alarm as Sanji fell to the floor with a nosebleed before Nami could punch him there.

The dessert was cold on my bare skin and I shivered slightly as the drops started a slow path down my chest between my breasts and disappearing below the fabric of my low cut blouse. I feigned an embarrassed smile and dipped my finger into my shirt tracing the sticky trail back up with an innocent look that had Luffy spitting out his mouthful of half chewed meat and choking. I could hear everybody chastising him for his lack of manners but I soon tuned them out as a look of pure triumph crossed his face and a sense of foreboding washed over me.

Despite that everyone had started to lay into him he was looking like Christmas had come early which I felt had dangerous circumstances for me in the all too near future, affirming this he suddenly stood up and grabbed a banana in one hand and the side of my bowl in the other, "You're done with this right?" He asked rhetorically adding before I could answer, "Lets go fishing" I shrank back in my seat.

"That wouldn't be very good bait Luffy.." Usopp chided him unaware of his true intentions.

Nami was staring to stare hard and ever aware of the cogs working in her mind behind those glycerine thick lashed eyes I sprang up like a volt of lightening had hit me, "O-okay" I stuttered before anymore suspicion could be aroused and stumbled stubbornly out after him.


	76. The sweetest hour I

The moment we took a left to the Captains Room instead of a right to the ladder that led up onto the deck immediately became cemented in my suspicion that we weren't going fishing, when I followed him inside and he immediately extended his strong supple arms to drag a big cupboard across the closed door to wedge it shut a droplet of sweat ran down the back of my neck as my worst fears became reality. He picked up the dessert dishes and fruit and walked to innocuously set them on the bedside tale before turning around to smile at me, he didn't look nervous or on the verge of unveiling an evil plot so I cautiously walked over keeping a small distance warily between us, "Luffy-kun why did you close-"

He answered by abruptly kissing me roughly leaving me no alternative but to know exactly what the answer was, despite my caution I could help kissing him back with equal fervour, raking my fingers through his soft dark hair, holding his head tightly in place. The kiss seemed to go on forever until we were both gasping for breath, moving to his face in my neck he inhaled deeply, as if trying to absorb my scent into his body. In response I ran one hand down his nude chest, the skin was silky and warm against my palm, the muscles shifting smoothly and he began nibbling at my ear, his breath tickling and sending delicious shivers through my body. I moved restlessly to lean against him, revelling in the weight of him pressing down upon me and gently rubbed a very hard and insistent part of him lower body against me in response.

I looked up at him, his eyes were hooded and burning with desire so daringly I undid his button and zipper so that his pants hung loosely on his hips. Then I leaned forwards and ran my lips along the length of the scar from over each nipple forming the X shaped scar. I worked my way down to just below his hipbone, then slid around to his stomach, teasing his navel with my tongue. He shuddered and grabbed my shoulders, pulling me up and kissing me hot and hard. With one hand on the back of my fiery haired head, he slid the other one up my shirt, caressing my skin and unclasping my bra deftly - damn he'd caught on how to do that quick.

I pulled away, gasping for breath and he took the opportunity to inelegantly kick off his pants before reaching for the edge of my vest and tugging it over my head in an untidy riot of crimson curls. Pushing me back on the bed that left me no alternative as to his notion as why we were locked in here and he bare chested, he made quick work of removing my pants and underwear, marvelling at the bright red of the scanty material so that I blushed before he then crawled on top of me and heatedly resumed kissing me before I could complain.

A few minutes later I started to melt into the kiss but then felt him push a finger inside of me and stiffened. It felt...strange, and definitely the wrong hole! "Luffy-kun, no not-!" He silenced me by pushing his tongue hard into my mouth. The finger probed my body and I felt an interesting sensation tingle down low to my surprise. Of their own volition, my hips jerked against his hand - it was uncomfortable and tight but soon the movement of his hand created more strange feelings within me and I felt myself becoming almost relaxed.

His finger began to slide easily in and out of me and I closed my eyes, concentrating on the feelings growing within. There was tension, but it felt good, exciting... My breathing became shallow and I felt myself striving to reach some unknown place. When he stopped and the pressure against my mouth ceased, I whimpered my displeasure. Suddenly, his finger was gone, my eyes flew open to see him rise above me..holding that banana. His mouth extended to clap over my mouth before I could shout or scream and I bit my lip as he clambered atop me and slid it inside the previous wrong opening.

I gasped. It hurt. It was too big. "No!" I tried complaining past his palm but to no avail. Struggling, I tried to escape but was pinned between his arms. Experimentally he pulled it out and pushed it into me twice more, each time entering more deeply until it was fully sheathed, his other hand moved from my mouth and drifted down to start stroking at his erection that dripped like a candle. Was he enjoying this? The knowledge gave me a new change of outlook on the situation, I would do anything to make Luffy happy after all.

Tears trickled from my eyes and he bent forward licking at them, "Is this hurting you Ann-suki?" Both of his hands stopped.

After a few moments, the burning dissipated and I swallowed hard, with my healing powers there would be no lasting damage but it still hurt, "No-no Luffy-kun.." I stuttered before daring to meet his earnest wide concerned eyes for a moment that had been lazily lidded with lust a moment earlier, "I-it feels.." I could hardly believe I was saying this, "Good"

As if that was all the confirmation he needed he slowly began to move it within me again and soon the pleasurable sensations returned. They seemed to grow from inside of me, like a bubble slowly expanding... As Luffy moved his shaft, my breathing became shallow. I needed more...more of something, though exactly what, I wasn't sure. My fingers dug into his arms and he seemed to understand and plunged the banana into her faster, harder, deeper... Suddenly the curved shape of the fruit hit against some secret spot and the bubble burst, I lost control my limbs quivering as I found my release.

I thought he would be finished, but he shoved it back in again so that I cried out, the feeling of being filled by it almost sending me over the edge again. As he thrusted it within me, I bit my lip, trying to mute the sounds of pleasure building within me, but it was too much and he kissed me to silence the moans that filtered out as I found myself panting out loud as his movements once more transported me to a place filled with the most exquisite of sensations.

"I like seeing it go into you" he commented mildly and my face exploded with shame. How could he say things like that with such a innocent look?! My soft cries seemed to spur him on and he increased the pace of his thrusting of the banana. I held onto the mattress to keep myself steady and vaguely noted the hard planes of his scarred but handsome face, his round dark eyes closed in intense concentration as he also relieved himself. The feelings building inside me were driving me crazy and I felt I would never get enough. I dug my red painted fingernails into the mattress as my muscles tightened; I was sure I'd explode any minute... Unable to contain myself any longer, I threw back my head. A kiss muted scream ripped from my throat and then everything blurred.

When my vision cleared my body was still screaming with need for more but when he clamped onto my hips to drag my ass back onto his hard shaft I mewled in pain arching my back and twisting struggling to be free despite the waves of heat bathing me from head to toe. His erection had seemed massive, and a thrill of excitement, mixed with apprehension, had ran through me at the idea of him impaling me, stretching my body to its limits. A gush of wetness had bathed my female parts in anticipation. But now sheathed inside it was just too much, I defensively coated the inner channel protectively with Busoshoku Haki invisible armour so it wouldn't hurt and the result as instant and noticeably effective. Gasping at the lack of pain coupled with his sudden invasion, my eyes opened wide in shocked surprise. Never had I been this full. It was discomfort, then heaven, almost taking me to the edge...

"It's so tight and wet!" He awed in amazement and in response I reached up to yank down on his arms so he fell down on top of me, squawking with shock he buried his face in my neck while the weight of his body pinned me helplessly in place. His warm smooth tanned hand skimmed up and down my side, stimulating my already heightened nerve endings. While he nibbled and licked the juncture of my neck and shoulder, shivers of delight ran through me as his teeth lightly grazed my skin. The feel of his torso pressed to mine further aroused my feelings of need. I fought to suppress them; I had initially been angry with him, right? But the reason for my anger was becoming rather hazy and logic was slipping away. Struggling against my beloved, being pinned down and dominated by him—it was exciting, erotic. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind, but it was no use.

Vaguely, I was aware of my own heavy breathing, the way my breasts rubbed against his chest each time I inhaled. His gaze dropped down to my heaving bosom as though he had read my thoughts, then his mouth locked onto my nipple, sucking and tugging at the rigid peak, "Ah-hah" I panted harshly, "Please...do me" I pitifully whimpered hardly aware o what I was saying only that it felt like some creature was spinning inside of me.

The feel of him suckling me sent shoots of desire down to my groin and I strained towards him, pushing my breast deeper into his mouth. He used one hand to knead and tweak the soft globes of flesh and in response wrapped my arms around his shoulders, marvelling at the feel of his muscular body. As I caressed him he rumbled his pleasure then switched to my other breast until both sides were swollen and glistening. If this is what revenge was like with Luffy then sex with him was going to be incredible, "Gear two!" He cried suddenly biting down on his lip to draw and suckle in the blood and suddenly the pace of his hips increased exponentially, my eyes rolled back in my head from overcome passion as only his arms kept my ass atop his shaft plunging deeply inside repeatedly as he snorted smoke from his nostrils with an almost demonic expression.

My shaking hands again fell to my side and I gripped the bedding, feeling that I was going to lose control again at any moment. He was sliding his hands downward, cupping my buttocks as he spread them to pierce between them, and tipping my hips upward. Hooking my legs over his arms, he spread my limbs wide, exposing me to his avid gaze. I could feel myself growing warmer, the blood pooling, my nub swelling... Like a flower, my intimate parts seemed to be opening to him.

Just when I thought I could handle no more, he moved one hand again to flick my clit while he simultaneously pushed two of his fingers into my other tunnel, curling to tease my inner erogenous zone. A feeling that could only be called deliciously uncomfortable built inside with each stroke. Instinctively, I rocked against his busy hand whilst he attended to shoving his slick member inside the second hole, "I-I feel something coming" he stammered.

"Don't resist it. Let it out inside of me" I begged, tension was building inside me and I moved faster, pushing up against his palm. The wave was coming...cresting... It washed over me and I shuddered in release before becoming limp on the bed with my eyes rolled back.

"Gomu gomu no..." My whole being jerked as my orgasm hit, muscles clenching then convulsing in release.

My mind was exploding with images and feelings, with pleasure too great even to comprehend and didn't connect the words he was saying, "Hn-a!" I gasped in momentous pleasure.

I could feel as well as hear his release; knew the ecstasy shooting down his legs and up his spine. Exponentially, it increased my own. "...HIP STAMP! ❤" At the feeling of his hot seed inside my ass with his final thrust it became hard to breathe, to think... It was just too much.


	77. The sweetest hour II

For a moment we lay there raggedy breathing as I tried to mute the shameful pounding of my erratic heart before he willed his leaden arm to move and it extended to grab the fallen banana from the floor, I winced as he unpeeled it and ate it whole clearly needing the source of potassium before tossing the skin across the room, I'd pick that up later. Luckily my healing powers had ceased the painful throbbing of torn skin down below but I still crossed my arms over my breasts puffing out my cheeks in irritation that he had bested me and after how confident I had been acting during dinner too..the gave me an idea and my eyes slid deviously over to the forgotten bowl of melted cream and honey before I bent across to it up, I rested it on the already ruined sodden sheets which would need washing later and dipped a finger in.

As I dragged it across his chest he made a slight bemused noise before watching as my head dipped down and my tongue peeked out to rub away the sweet drizzle from his sensitive skin, immediately he shuddered and one hand went to grab my shoulder as the other went for the bowl too - Monkey. D. Luffy see Monkey. D. Luffy do. I wasn't having any of that and took it and tipped it all over his stomach first, as he squawked in angry shock I dragged my tongue seductively over my lips as the tasty goo dripped from his lower abs making them look all too appetising, "Ann-naka-!" He began to complain before I lost it and eagerly shoved myself on top of him to lick it all up, "Nn-ah~!" I landed on him, all perfectly female, wondrously luscious my breasts hugging high upon his chest, long pale legs tangling between his. He panted as my tongue painstakingly erased each drop taking the time to delve into his powerful abdominal muscles as the treat, sweet and smooth, dispersed across my pallet.

When I reached lower my face was smudged with honeyed cream and my chin was sticky as I all too willingly took him into my mouth, he gasped at my enthusiasm as my heated tongue rubbed a pattern of little swirls up and down his shaft and ghosted one hand down to the side of my face reverently. The soft touch of his fingers against my jaw was surprisingly warm. Every gentle fingertip that touched my skin seemed to feed me with a heat that traveled swiftly from my face down into my neck and then my chest. Painful little pinpricks of sensation flooded my head and left me swimming desperately for some solid ground. I loved his gentleness. His austere simplicity. His chivalric need to protect me. His devotion to his nakama.

He smelled dark and spicy, brewed together with some kind of masculine musk; I blew upwards to the long ruby bangs that dusted my eyelashes tangled in the silken strands dispersing them before rubbing my tongue over the head of his cock then firmly on the underside where he was most sensitive. There, the thick vein pulsed.

I glanced up, his dark wide eyes had been cast upwards rolling in awed disbelief towards the mock sky ceiling but felt me looking and shifted down - meeting mine demurely peering up at him with my mouth attached onto his genital parts was obviously a sight too much because he let out an agonised noise before biting down on his lower lip. It made me giggle and the rumbling walls of my mouth accidentally drove him to near insanity. I went so far as to tease my tongue along the hard column and his hand grabbed my face to enter my mouth in one forceful glide the slick muscles pulsing with his climax. He moaned, hilting himself into me so that his testicles rubbed her lower lip and chin, I dashed out my tongue to touch them, sweet jewels that I toggled with my tongue. His climax sweetened my mouth as I cupped his testicles and squeezed gently.

Afterwards panting I flopped bonelessly beside him onto his arm and wearily he curled to spoon my body dropping his free arm over my waist, if it weren't for his erratic heart beat I felt pumping against my shoulder blades from his deep greedy lungfuls of air I would have been sure he was asleep already, "What did I tell you to say afterwards?" He finally managed to remind me after he had caught his breath. I should have been cold but warmth exuded from his lightly heaving body to permeate my own.

I rolled over onto my back and manoeuvred my arms so my palms clasped over my slim tummy, "I'm all full!" I announced brightly having just swallowed his seed as it jettisoned into the back of my throat and screwed my forehead up in concentration before forcing out a large burp, flushing with humiliation.

He squawked loudly with a huge eruption of laughter that tilting the mattress like an earthquake and rewarded me with a quick kiss on the forehead, "Hmm..I'm hungry" maybe some other person might have been irritated and punched him for saying something so unromantic after such a lusty situation whilst we lay next to each other but it was so stereotypically him I couldn't help giggling, his arm over me adjusted as my sides eased with the movement of merriment.

I had been about to offer to go and make him something in the kitchen when he pressed his tongue and moved it slickly over my chin and cheeks to remove all traces of the honey and cream remnants until my face was clean, I giggled because it tickled and shivered at the strange sensation with my eyes closed. When he had finished he pressed his soft lips briefly against mine before rubbing the tip of his nose against mine and laying his tanned forehead to rest against my smooth marble span.


	78. What Zoro-kun knows

An hour later bright sunshine glanced off the shorn hair hued the colour of glossy neon plastic as he secretively regarded his newest crew addition and captain from the crack of his semi-shut eye where he sat his in favoured spot of the shadows near the Sunny's staircase.

I had tugged a lounge chair over to the side of the deck next to the railing in a patch of unhindered sunshine not protected by the Mikan trees leaves that rippled in the breeze. Having purloined a spare pair of Franky's sunglasses, my eyes were hidden behind the black lenses and my long lean body stretched along the slatted wooden chaise. The eye watering azure bikini did not cover much territory. Bemused, he watched the way his captain coyly glided his eyes along my shapely skin studying how the small triangles of blue material stretched over such perfect breasts. I was wearing one of the bikinis Nami had given me and with my legs slightly parted Zoro could see Luffy from his angle was now clearly staring at the trace of pale skin around the edges of the small strip that didn't cover more than the most important lower parts.

The swordsman with hair the colour of irradiated spring buds gaped and hurriedly closed his eye entirely as he realised he was leaning over her as if he were inspecting a delicious hunk of meat Sanji had displayed on his counter. He forced his surprised face placid quickly and feigned sleep casting his mind back to something had that occurred to him during yesterday's breakfast. I had been eating my bowl of cereal with usual vigour. Had he not been faking sleep Zoro would have rolled his eye, I was always famished. Then he had noticed I perked my senses and lifted my head to watch Luffy enter the kitchen. He was topless wearing loose jeans that hugged his hips and revealed the slight shadow of dark hairs below his belly button and precise cut of his abs - though not a patch on his own brawn of course. The samurai hadn't missed the way I had dashed out my tongue to catch the milk drooling down my chin as I openly stared at him - and the way the rubberman had smiled not all too naively as he usually did at that.

That in itself had him creaking his eye open a slot again, Luffy wasn't displaying any of his usual innocent gullibility in the way that he was now round eyed gazing at the way my back tensed as I turned over onto my stomach. Was it a trick of the sun, or had he detected a dilation of the pupils that indicated a quickening of the pulse? There was a noticeable swallow in the younger raven haired boys throat as he couldn't look away from that incredible ass. Softly rounded, so firm, and taunting him to stroke his fingers over the sun-heated skin. I propped my chin on my forearm, the backside of the bikini bottom was little more than a string. He could feel his curiosity as a tangible wave through the air. Zoro couldn't be sure but the soft curl at the corner of my mouth gave him the notion that maybe I wasn't being all too entirely demure with my provocative movements either.

My exotic perfume, which could be suntan lotion with its tropical coconut aroma, carried across making Luffy's blood swoon; as he shook his head unable to concentrate on what I was saying affronted I sat straighter. The move pushed up my breasts so they strained against the blue material and I leaned closer to recapture his attention, the tips of my crimson hair dusting his wrist. Pink lips hovered a little too close to his to be just friends chatting and my breath played over his mouth, his chin. Coconut air surrounded them. Beyond that scent though, something darker and sweeter lingered. My breasts were right there, barely enclosed with mere wisps of blue fabric. A flick of his fingers would splay them across that luscious, pale but slowly tanning flesh.

Zoro viciously shook his head in a futile attempt to scatter his heated, wild thoughts - it couldn't be that, right? After years of being classed a-sexual had Luffy finally become interested in the opposite sex like any other normal guy his age? Remembering he was supposed to be sleeping he faked a huge stretch feigning a yawn with his eyes still closed under the pretence he had just woken up, when his eye opened the two of us had sprang apart but a lingering warmth linking between them made him think that maybe that wasn't the case..he wasn't like this with Nami, or fuck forbid him from even thinking of Robin in that way. Were those two scrawny kids in love? Like she had casually debriefed him of one recent night encased in his lightly sweating arms.


	79. Nami's obliquitous ruse II

Nami set aside the eighth stack of beli notes she had avidly counting as she sprawled out on her sun chair with a pleased grin before casting her glance across the Sunny's amber deck to locate the besotted chef and ask him to prepare a cool fruit drink for her - her translucent amber eyes widened a little as they settled on something much more interesting instead.

We stood against the railing outlined against the afternoon sun with two rusty rods ending in red and white bobbers, tiny buoys as he taught me how to remove the safety hook from the eye where it was safely tucked. He pulled out a worm and I instinctively cringed as it wriggled before he threaded it onto the hook and when I looked like I would throw up he laughed. The orangette gave a contemplative noise under her breath sensing something askew but unable to place her slim finger on it quite yet - but it had been niggling her over the last couple of days, an itch even the chef's skilled hands couldn't soothe. She looked over to where Robin's eyes that missed nothing where buried in a book not watching the two so she decided to instead.

Luffy was behind me with his arms around me pressing my thumb against the reel to show me how to swing it, with his body flush against mine he swayed us in tandem before letting go of the button at the last minute so the line arched over the water, a silver spider trail. What the navigator wasn't aware of was I knew perfectly well how to fish with Papa, Ace and the rubber boy teaching me when I was younger so that it became a valuable skill to rely on for sustenance whilst sailing - I just wanted to feel his heart beat again, like a drum between my shoulder blades.

He threaded the other rod and showed me again the same way but from the distance she couldn't discern wether his touches lingered or not, I held the rod so tightly my knuckles turned white with the wish to snag something. Almost immediately there were yanks on both of our lines and I nearly dropped the pole in my surprise, "Itsafish!itsafish!" I squealed happily bouncing on the spot, which unintentionally had my breasts leaping with the motion in the scanty bikini Nami was glad she had given me, and wondered if Luffy thought I looked good in it.

Before he could help me his fish zoomed back out into the ocean so the tip of his pole bent, whilst he struggled with it my fish broke through the surface of the water with a splash; thrashing and flailing. Before I could ask him what to do it slithered and flapped out of my grasp as the hook broke through the silvery skin of its mouth. It escaped with an offended slap of its tail and I began wailing immediately. It distracted Luffy and he turned to me so that in that second with the lapse in his concentration his own line snapped and whatever fish he had been reeling in swam away to freedom. Now I had made us lose both of our fish I cried even harder until my skin became hot and my breath came in gasps, punctuations of hysteria.

"Don't be a crybaby, we'll catch one next time" he softly patted me on the head snickering with a grin to let me know he wasn't angry so I shouldn't be so upset, "Shishishishishi" Happy he would try again with me I immediately stopped and my lips wobbled into a shivering smile.

Finally the navigator twigged what had been bothering her about the scene as he picked up our rods, the loose wisps of fishing line flew through the sir like silk from a spider, "Hey!" She called over raising her hand, "I thought you guys went fishing earlier after lunch?"

The two of us jerked our heads towards her like we had been electrocuted and both gave nonchalant rolls of our shoulders in smooth tandem, though intended to dissuade her the unintentional unison of the gesture like the two of them gravitated around each other mirroring moves honed her attention.

"Hmn.." She answered dissatisfied and then covertly made sure either she or Sanji kept us within eyesight over the next half an hour. Though the cook didn't understand the request he was eager to help her but so far nothing had turned up, and to make it worse the two of us were acting so damn boring and innocuous - the two of us where now lying on the Captains Room floor staring at the ceiling for goodness sake - that she just knew they were acting dour on purpose for some reason! Either way it made her efforts extra attentive but after the most that happened was Luffy extended his arm lazily to swat a fly zooming above my head and I smiled gratefully a little over at him she grew incensed.

Later as we made our way out of the room she crouched in the shadows of another open doorway spying on us trying to judge if the distance between our bodies was accidentally a little too close and was it coincidence that our hands kept brushing together, determined to find out once and for all she quickly ran up behind us and with an almighty shove pushed us both inside a closet room little bigger than a cupboard filled with nondescript items.

Inside as Luffy hammered the door with his fists hollering and she leant against it with all her might whilst Sanji dragged across a heavy piece of furniture after my immediate alarm and shouts of "What's going on?!" Quietened I looked around for anything handy that could be used to aid us to break out, but I only saw cracked bottles of old powders for Usopp's bombs and cleaning supplies, nothing that could help us unless I mixed them and exploded half of the Sunny up which was a terrible idea. I wondered if one of the crew, Franky perhaps, was playing a trick on us before I heard the navigators voice and clung onto Luffy's arm to stop him pounding the wood with his fists so I could listen better,

"I know something's going on between you two!" Nami announced in a deviously confident voice as she stood on the other side of the door next to where the chef wilted panting in a heap on the floor having done most of the hard work, "And I won't let either of you out of there until you prove both me right!"

Shouting for help would be useless because the tiny room was on the far side of Sunny away from the communal areas way below the deck so our voices wouldn't reach, and anyone who happened to come by would be sent on swiftly by Nami's steely glare as she commanded her chivalrous lackey into going to get her a chair, tea and the book she was recently reading. That was when I knew it was going to be a long afternoon unless she got what she wanted, "Why's she locked us in here?" Luffy moaned exasperatedly leaning against the door before sliding down it to flop despondently on the floor.

Glancing around again and seeing not even an upturned bucket to sit on I stood with my back against the only patch of wall there was not with a laden shelf in the way, "She wants us to tell her about.." I averted my eyes shyly and chewed my bottom lip before mutedly adding on, "W-well us"

He let out a stretch before fixing me with a stare as if he found me very stupid, "So why don't we?" he asked in a usual unconcerned tone of voice frowning cause he didn't understand why we couldn't be out of here by now if we had the means to be.

I rose a finger to my lips to quickly hush him and whispered to indicate he should keep his voice down too, "because.." I rose my voice to a angry shout on purpose, "It wasn't very nice of her to lock us in this cupboard!"

"You can come on out as soon as one of you tells me what I want to know~" she drawled in a singsong voice, thoroughly irritated my hands curled into fists as I stamped over and shoved the lounging rubberhead out the way so I could bend a little and look through the keyhole, "Thanks Sanji-kun" she purred as he served her what looked like a delicious fruit drink - my throat felt overly parched just looked at it.

Still in my bikini away from the suns rays I was beginning to get cold and raised up my hands to rub my upper arms shivering, I was about to flare up a busoshoku haki shield to keep out the chill when my captain surprised me by enveloping me in a hug from behind so he could both keep us warm and also peer through the keyhole over my shoulder.

"Oh, there's one more thing you can help me with.." The devious orangette innocently drawled as we saw the cook turned to leave before spinning back exuberant to have been given another request, she stretched up from where she was sat on the chair and touched his lower lip with her finger, "And I'll only charge you half of my standard fee this one time" she added breathily before shooting the door a triumphant look.

"Hm" the rubberman made a small noise in his throat perhaps connecting the sight with the gesture that I had done to him often also, "Is he..eating her finger?!" He asked in a frightened hush and I rolled my eyes before mutedly shaking my head. Was she trying to take advantage of my immature shyness of sex to drive me, and our secret, out into the open?

Obediently as the chef tickled the underside of her middle finger with his tongue before she drew it away and dragged the moist skin around her nipple after pulling down her bikini I wanted to tear my eyes away, but with the raven haired teen holding me from behind with his arms like this I couldn't move - so I just closed them. Still though the image remained imprinted on my eyelids of him following her finger with his tongue, dancing behind her, taking direction, then mastering her with licks and suckles that stirred up throaty moans. Her endorphin-laced grin enjoying the powering feeling that came with holding a man's penis: utter control, "Oi! This is how you do it Ann!" She crowed triumphantly as if trying to embarrass me out.

"Ah..he's doing what we sometimes do" the round eyed boy was evidently still watching and still slowly piecing together what was happening, I struggled trying to get free so that the undersides of my breasts grazed his arms and my butt pressed into his groin. Flaccid, his penis bobbed expectantly and he massaged a palm up my spine, slick with light perspiration.

A weird jealous part of me didn't want him to see what was happening, I shoved backwards with my elbows and his arms released me, I pushed him up with my body against the bit of wall I had been leaning against earlier trying to deny that the moans I could hear from outside were heating my blood even though it seemed to have no effect on Luffy. I smashed my lips against his and the world dropped away and misted to nothing as atoms collided and rejoined in midair.

When his hands gently touched my waist and the smooth rub of my barely covered breasts against his chest as I responded shifting my weight onto the other foot the doubts fell away. It was as though he were reading me, learning me even more intimately as he tapped my inner thigh asking for my legs to part and the intrusion of his fingers between my legs prompted me up on my tiptoes. I clung my arms to his shoulders both not wanting to slip and wanting to give him the best access as he knelt before me. I put one foot up on his shoulder.

He moved quickly to part the scanty material to the side his finger immediately dragging at my clitoris and tweaking my better senses with every inch that he gave me, "I like it when you wear these kind of things" he fervently muttered not knowing how to better explain it, his warm sweet breath fell on my exposed inner petals making my stomach curl pleasantly and he nudged the bikini with his nose. I myself was finding it increasingly difficult to be quite as he stroked me speedily, making it difficult to concentrate.

He pressed harder, stroking the inner shaft of my clit that controlled my pleasure as though heat of me around his finger drove him insane. I obediently rode his fingers, grinding the sweet spot and also inadvertently against his newly sprung erection. Feeling smug and a little dizzily elated that got hard at the sight of me but not at the erotic scene unfolding on the other side of the door I rubbed against it more as I saw his lips part in silent but intense relief.

My gasps warmed his neck as the whimpered pleas now coming from the hallway dizzied me. Orgasm captured me as he mastered my body, he could do bring me to it with only a few flicks of his fingers, or guide me through a long and lip-biting session that had me screaming for more. Shivering with the rush of pleasure I bent forward to grasp his shoulders, he seemed to enjoy alternating between looking at the naked expressions running barren across my lustful flushed features and then lower down to where the fingers probed.

I arched against him my body stiffening as shudders shook my thighs against his. My pleasure put him over the edge, his erection still firmly tucked inside his trousers, he came spilling into the fabric and bumping his hips against my shuddering thighs needing. He gripped my hips, not allowing me to slip away so that my body wilted upon his. I tucked my head aside his shoulder and curled one leg against his torso in exhaustion.

There came the curl of another exquisite peal from parted lips at whatever Sanji was currently licking. The panting raven haired teen tugged down my bikini to palm my breasts, massaging and regarding the heavy weight of them in his hands, I spread my hands through my hair to span it in a ruby veil and let it fall about our heads. He leaned in and nuzzled into my neck, the soft curtain of my silken hair cool and slippery across his nose, his mouth, his eyelids. He moved one hand to glide it up my bare thigh and the tips of my long crimson locks bobbed about my hips as I swung to press my palms to his chest, he took a deep sniff of the scent of me, like exotic flowers crushed against the flesh and salted, was the most exquisite perfume.

I giggled quietly, my breasts crushing against his beating heart.

You know what, I suddenly didn't mind waiting for her to take her sweet time letting us out after all.


	80. What Usopp-kun knows

Late in the evening long after Nami had come to a finish of her torture and opened the cupboard door only to find us fully clothed innocently asleep in each others arms our path had brought us into a stretch of dark clouds overhead. Before long rain had picked up and was beating an unending symphony on the roof of the porch, but there was something that was drowning out everything in the background. A hammering that resounded through me faster and faster. My heartbeat. I glanced down at myself from where I stood on deck in only a thin summer dress, expecting that particular organ about to burst through the fabric. The thin cream material with a low hem that had barely covered my breasts was now wet, revealing the gorgeous shape of them, erect nipples and full volume. A droplet of rain had nestled at the corner of my eye, glinting mischievously.

The rain was cold on my skin. My feet moved steadily towards where Luffy stood with his face tilted upwards to catch the raindrops on his tongue. I craved his warmth and wouldn't be denied, somewhere in the space that separated us there existed some heavy veil of the unknown, and in my mind I ripped it to shreds that scattered in the violence of the rain. Silently though the sheets of down pouring water we embraced before he held me away from him for a moment, his bright round gaze skipping over my face, arms, chest. Then he grabbed a handful of my bright hair and held it away from my neck, it was completely drenched. When he squeezed some of the water out of it with a twist his eyes watched the liquid pool beside me on the deck.

From the window of the empty kitchen Usopp could not believe what he was seeing and he pinched his arm several times to guarantee he was not dreaming. He shook his head and blinked a dozen times but the image did not fade away or morph into something else, our two figures were still interlocked hands running through hair, he took a hasty gulp of water and in his haste most of it went down his chest. There was just no way that was Ann and Luffy...right? Sure he hadn't been entirely oblivious of Nami's meaningful prods to try and progress their relationship but due to his captains blasé lack of interest in ANYBODY in the past he hadn't dwelt on it.

All the long nosed teen could do was stare and in the back of his mind he prayed that neither of us would turn around and look up to notice him because if we did he would surely be dead. But as certain as he knew this he still couldn't force his legs to walk away or even his eyes to turn away from the intimate scene he was witnessing, he was sure as hell glad it was him and not Sanji watching because his captain would get starved if they were noticed by him.

Rain started to fall from the sky, big fat droplets coming down and splashing off of any surface they hit. The rain didn't seem to bother them much we took our sweet time breaking apart from a long, lazy deep kiss. His bronzed face lifted upturned to the rain his usual bright smile unfurled across his lips whilst I watched the affection clear in his face even from a distance. We had grabbed the chance to risk a daring kiss on deck knowing nobody else would be out risking this rain or looking out the window into the dejected grey sky.

Thickly lashed jet eyes shifted from the skies to focus on circular large night ones and a rough hand tenderly caressed the pale cheek pushing back the silky crimson hair. We looked into each other's eyes with such intensity that the saying 'your eyes are the windows into your soul' popped into the sharpshooter's head.

The bushy haired sniper didn't doubt that that was in fact what we were doing; he got the distinct impression that we were having a complete meaningful conversation without once breathing a single syllable. Our lips met once more in a simple meeting yet each was surrendering our heart and soul to the other and Usopp felt a blush stain his cheeks. He looked away ashamed to have intruded on this most private moment as his heart ached for the one he had left behind upon witnessing the devotion between his Nakama, Kaya his first and last love from his village with milk and honey hued hair, kind eyes - the first who had ever genuinely loved his tales. He relished nothing more than to be with her showing her that same intense devotion and love that he had just witnessed but he still had dreams to accomplish and adventures to go on before returning to her.

A loud clatter drew Usopp out of his musings and his eyes darted back to the where the passionate couple had knocked over Zoro's training weights in our haste to kiss each other. He couldn't help but notice that the atmosphere had drastically changed. Gone was the tender almost hesitant love leaving behind its most raw form sizzling in the air around us radiating from our eyes communicated through our hands burning away the coolness of the rain. When our tongues met and entwined in midair it was with pure passion and desire, we devoured each other as if we were consumed by a fiery passion and he realised that we probably were. He finally dragged his eyes away from the unfolding scene and backed away and quickly disappeared into his workshop before the scene could progress and scar him mentally for life. His shocked brain was still trying to process the tenderness he had seen he didn't need to add any naughty images to it.

We arrived to dinner that night was a little bit later than usual which had Nami arrowing accusations at us the second we walked in; my excuse was I had got caught in the rain and needed to change my clothes. Usopp just sat and watched looking for a sign of the passion that had been glowing out on the deck but he could only just discern the smallest of touches, hands lingering for a fraction of a second when passing items and gazes held the smallest fraction of a second longer than usual. When a bite of bread dispersed flaky crust across the front of my clothing without thinking Luffy would sweep his fingers over the fabric and I would thankfully clasp his fingers tightly for just a moment. It wasn't much but to him it reinforced the love he had been witness to and it warmed his heart causing him to launch into a story for Chopper and Brooke's benefit about the time he had single headedly saved a fair mermaid from an entire clan of Sea Kings.


	81. What Robin-chan knows

The lamplight cast a purple-blue tint to the archeologists long pin straight locks giving it the hue of a ravens wing framing her tanned heart shaped face buried in a book. Her heavily lashed sapphire orbs rose from the pages as the sound of a muted thud reached her ears and she rose her head slightly upon hearing it again, then again. Such a curious rhythmic sound - it was as common to her as footfall but definitely a different staccato than steps, she couldn't quite place it.

She rose up from her chair in the library strewn with books she had been reading and walked out into the deserted hallway with a curious frown, it was in the early hours of the night when only she and whomever was on the night watch should be awake. It wasn't loud enough to indicate a stealth attack and no scuffling movements meaning a stowaway creeping about, and seemed to be coming from the lower end of the corridor below hers. Pursing her lips in a silent pondering hum before pressing them together tightly she raised both slender arms and conjured an ear a wall of on the hallway underneath. The delicate shell appendage told her that the curious sounds where coming from the Captains Room.

A small smile curled one corner of her mouth as she figured out in that moment exactly what was potentially happening and the ear disappeared as she focused her powers into making a lidless azure eye appear in a dark shadowy corner of the Captains Room under a cupboard. Her own glacial orbs widened in surprise at the sight of me spreading my legs to give our captain better access to the secret flesh he was assaulting with his tongue without reservation. Her teeth bit into her lower lip as our fevered actions had an edge to it that she could not name as if something critical had changed between us.

I moaned lightly as the slate haired boy greedily laid a large warm palm on one of my full breasts, his other finger pressing deeply inside my channel as he pumped inside. When his lips kissed the side of my opening and the friction from his finger became too much I cried out as a most impressive orgasm hovered just out of reach. The tanned assassin blinked with surprise, she knew Luffy had good instincts but hadn't realised he would be so sexually adept already; she felt herself feel a little moist as he filled me with a single digit and then added a second finger. My hips bucked in response, his hand falling away from the luscious globe of my breast and straying underneath the small of my back to lift my hips closer to his seeking mouth.

Her dark perfectly arched brows lowered into a frown as she realised the consequences that this could mean, although she was aware Ann had rudimentary knowledge on sexual matters neither of them had a form of protection and hell forbid little Luffy's running around the Sunny's deck causing just as much havoc as their father. Because of that she decided to watch further though unsure of how she could intervene before we went to far, but couldn't deny she was also a little aroused at the erotic scene. He ruthlessly sucked at my outer lips laving and lapping until my inner channel clenched down on his fingers. He took his mouth away and sucked in the nub of my clit. As he did, he increased his speed inside me. When my orgasm was on the point of bursting the dam he moved his mouth away from my honeyed sweetness and put his huge erection between my buttocks.

Giving a relieved sigh at the fact we were at least practicing self sex of a sort Robin rubbed an idle hand over one nipple she realised was gradually hardening as her conjured orb watched as I gazed down the line of my body, my hips lifted and held in tanned hands so large they cupped the entire breadth of my ass. I felt that delicious orgasm lying in wait, and with a small wince, I felt the huge tip of his hot erection breach my entrance in a hot slide of flesh that married him to my deep wetness, kissing the second hole then withdrawing with excruciating slowness. I cried out as he slowly entered me again, my lips moving without sound as he buried the first seven inches inside my slick anal cavity.

The onlooking archeologist ran the hand down her body under the hem of her skirt to feel her seeping moistness when Luffy's length finally met the end of me once more, the floodgates of my release he'd held in check burst and the orgasm shattered me. My hips jammed against him harder and the cavity opened to opened to bring him where only I could. He sunk in his balls riding behind as his cock moved in and out seeking even deeper entry and my pussy milked him of seed he didn't know he had.

Robin kept the eye watching as a open smile tugging her lips she paced down the corridors towards the men's dorm to use a few limbs to jerk Zoro awake and lure him outside. When we became tightly wound within each other and I tore a third release from him I cried out, the extraction of his seed felt almost painfully good. With a long flick of her inky hair she grinned softly at the mint haired samurai as he emerged grumbling from the male quarters rubbing the back of his head irritably.

We fell together on our soft shared bed and still buried inside me, he pulled me into the shadow of his body, kissing my temple while his cock throbbed the last of his essence inside my second deepest cavity. The eye vanished unbeknownst us that it had ever been there as Robin stretched out one arm and in response the one eyed swordsman encircled her trim waist gladly with his thick, tanned arm. Their hungry lips met as she conjured up a few arms to pin him up against the corridor wall to grind her hips into his.


	82. What Luffy-kun and Franky-kun know

A gentle touch coaxed me from my dreams as my captain stroked my hair as he'd done ever since he'd met me, marvelling at the long vibrant red silk strands against his fingers. Every nerve in my body attuned to mine he knew I'd woken up and his hand stilled even before I had opened my eyes, feeling the push and pull within me all he could do was wait for me to roll over from where I felt his warm chest against my shoulder blades.

I let out a quiet sleepy moan before wriggling in relish against the delicious muscles pressing against my back and shoulderblades, I smoothly rolled over to rest my forehead against the soft skin covered hard planes of his chest with a muted happy sigh.

He slid an arm around my waist and pulled me hard against him. I gasped, as shocked as if I'd stepped into icy water - it woke me up as effectively, too. I felt his erection, felt his strength, and for a second my own power seemed to desert me. He bent his head close to mine and his other hand rose to brush fronds of red from my face to clear my vision, "Ohayou~" he greeted sunnily giving a soft grin before bending his head to press his lips gently at my throat, my pulse point, my collarbone.

The gesture was innocent but my flamed as blood rushed in my ears, I couldn't speak as I opened my mouth but no words came out. My newly opened eyes fluttered back closed and my head slowly went back as he rubbed his lips back up my throat to below my ear. When the sensual warmth and pressure receded I opened them again in disappointment finally managing to give a wistful hum. That was all it took for his hand to slide up my bare thigh beneath the duvet and instantly my felt hollow, insubstantial, held to the earth by the touch of his hand alone..a little dizzied I didn't noticed it moving slowly along my fevered skin towards the core of my heat.

I froze into stillness holding my breath with anticipation as he paused for the barest second, and then covered my mound with his palm. I was hardly going to push him away when I relished any chance to make him feel good, especially with the effects it gave me also, and maybe a tiny part of myself knew I should cling to him now whilst I could. I was jerked back from my thoughts as my body spammed, he massaged me firmly and I bit down on my lip.

He kissed my neck and I responded as though the touch of him would keep me warm after I had left, he smiled against my skin as his fingers moved feeling how wet I was already to cause a flood of moisture from my core I know we both felt as his erection twitched anticipatedly in response. Embarrassed, I buried my head in his chest as he traced my outer foods carefully with the tips of his fingers, finding the roughness of his scar beneath my cheek I licked it with my tongue and he gasped in surprise,

My eyes drifted closed as his finger dipped a little deeper, teasing at the sensitive skin until I felt dizzy. I'd never wanted anything like I wanted his fingers inside of me. His mouth had been at my ear, making me quiver with breath. Now he kissed me on the mouth for the first time that morning, roughly, and thrust two fingers deep into my channel. His kiss muffled the cry that escaped me. The feel of him was better than I remembered—like it always was. His thumb settled over my throbbing clitoris as he pumped his fingers slowly, making me spiral higher and higher but not giving me enough to send me over the edge. I was constantly in surprise of how someone like Luffy would be capable of doing something like this to me.

Any semblance of self-control was gone. My tongue tangled frantically with his as my body was thrusting against his fingers, my back arching as I tried to urge him deeper. My frustration was apparent when he broke the kiss. "Ever since I smelled you I wasted to taste you" he whispered, and my eyes snapped open to meet his, my lips parted at the unexpected gentleness in his. "You make my gomu gomu power out of control! My dick keeps stretching on its own.."

"Ah~!" My whole body was aching, desperate for more.

"Ann-naka..." he murmured, his thumb rubbing lazily, agonisingly "..Do I ever make you feel different too?" I stared at him, panting. No one had ever come close to making me feel like this. My whole body burned, vibrated, hummed with desire. But to say that out loud...He pulled his fingers out of me and pinched my clitoris to elicit a response, and I gasped, "Tell me," he ordered in a stubborn tone jutting his lower lip out poutily.

"I won't..t-tell...!" He added a third finger and buried them as deep as they would go. I cried out and thrashed wildly, throwing my head back as I hung on to his shoulders for dear life. He was twisting his fingers inside me now, curling them, hitting a little bundle of nerves I hadn't known existed before first he touched them. And now his thumb was moving fast and hard, bringing me a pleasure so intense it was close to pain. I was almost maddened with sensation, spinning so high off the ground I was afraid the crash would kill me.

Then he pulled out to deliver a quick, sharp slap to my clitoris before thrusting his fingers inside me one more time, "Oh~! Yes! Luffy-kun!" My head fell forward and I bit down, hard, to keep from screaming as the explosion came, shattering me into a thousand pieces. I was falling, falling, but he was there to catch me, his strong arms helping me sink gently wrapping me up tightly as I came down from an orgasm I thought deserved to have another name, to distinguish it from other, lesser orgasms.

Our bodies etched a poem into the air, into each other as he grasped his erection in his hand and stroking my slit with the head, drawing even more moisture from my depths, "D-don't.." I stuttered weakly but in a firm tone, contrary my eyes closed and my head arched back against the pillow. He couldn't know how tempted I felt. How even his mere voice stoked some kind of yearning in me, so deeply repressed I hadn't known it was there for years. If I let my guard down, if I gave up what little self control I had left, would it destroy me? Seeing as just a stroke of his hot head against my velvet lips had drawn a pearly drop of precum from him I guessed he was losing control of himself too. And that wasn't something I could give right now, I didn't feel my body and soul was worthy to be with him until..until I had killed Akainu.

He was staring down at me with his large round black eyes as though I, and not he, was the one with the power before kissing me hard as if knowing my thoughts where distracted "Okay," he told me, and I was surprised at how easily he complied before a second later he grabbed both my wrists and pinned my hands above my head.

I opened my mouth to protest and struggled free but he grabbed my wrists again, pinned them above my head, and brought his mouth down on mine. He kissed like he fought, every bit of his strength and passion and energy fused into a single physical act. He kissed me into submission, and when he knew it, he pulled away, "I don't want to hurt you" at the naked tenderness in his tone and eyes this time, I closed her eyes and kept my hands exactly where he'd put them, above my head on the pillow. I nodded, so turned on I didn't trust myself to speak. I was more likely to moan than utter a coherent word.

He knew the exact moment I truly surrendered and settled down between my legs with his hands on the curve of my quivering pale hips, for a moment he just breathed in my scent. Desire, strength, vulnerability—a thousand different things. Then he lowered his head and licked softly. A shudder passed through me and he smiled into the sweet tangle of flesh. Then he licked again, a little light-headed from the flavour he had made rush out headily earlier with his fingers and he wasn't sure if the next tremor he felt was mine or his own.

He pulled back slightly and moved his hands down to frame me. Strange that a pirate and fighter should have such softness at my very center, such satin and rose petals. He let his thumbs press into that silky skin, spreading me open. He was famished from last nights activities and breakfast still seemed like a long time away. He blew cool air against me and felt my whole body shake. He needed to taste the deep places. He settled himself in for a slow assault, his tongue tracing every inch of my honeyed folds. My muscles spasmed and my legs started to close in, pressing against his shoulders. He grabbed my thighs and spread me wide again.

He thrust his tongue deep inside me, the heat and flavor so intense he had to fight to keep his inner demon down. I was close now, my clit swollen and throbbing, and he flicked his tongue across that nub of flesh again and again, feeling the tremors taking his future pirate queen to the place he wanted me to be. When I finally fell apart I moaned breathily in a highly womanly way that made his cock shiver, and Luffy almost fell apart himself. He felt me drift slowly back to earth and he made it as sweet for me as he could, licking me softly, his tongue as delicate as a cat's, before levering himself up to cover my body with his own, absorbing the final waves of pleasure as he kissed the sheen of sweat from my shoulders, my neck, my face.

The scent of my arousal made it unbearable to continue. Moving slowly now, his eyes never leaving mine, he guided my hand until my fingertips brushed against the bulge I saw pushing against his sleeping shorts. He'd never made me touch him like this before and I felt my hormones surge whilst he hoped I wouldn't get pissed off and bite it or something. It was pure instinct that made me mold my palm against him and grip harder than usual, "Sorry," I squeaked quickly, starting to pull my hand away. He grabbed my wrist and drew me back again, because it hasn't been hardly as painful as stopping would be.

"That felt good. Keep going." He pleaded and I glanced up at him again, searching his face for the indecision I had seen there so often. It wasn't there. He was looking at her with a kind of focused intensity, but without any confusion that I could see. I looked down at the hem of his shorts, and my fingers fumbled just a little as I began to slip them down.

My cheeks went pink when I had yanked them down and of course he wasn't wearing anything under his sleeping shorts; he had to force his hands to stay at his sides. He knew he'd had some weird kind of attachment...that often gave him an ache of longing when they were apart, ever since the moment he laid eyes on me. For the last three years he had always cursed himself for not forcing me to come with him when he left Foosha to become a pirate. Now as I freed him the force of his desire wiped everything else away. He'd never known his body could be used to produce these kind of effects before my hands touched him. I looked up at him..for permission? He nodded yes wondering how the hell I didn't realise how he simply couldn't answer otherwise even if he'd wanted to - which he couldn't think of why he could ever think of a reason why he wouldn't want to. Those kinds of thoughts made his head swim dizzily which kind of hurt but then ah-

And then I was touching him, my hand hotter than a fever against his smooth tan skin, and he forced himself to stay still so I wouldn't startle away again. This blood haired girl, the daughter of the man who teased him growing up shaping him into the man he was now..finding One Piece would be nothing without me to share it with. I was so close, so close, my scent sweeter than flowers, cleaner than rain..instinctively he leant in to smell the bright hair..it reminded him of juicy apples, treasure and of other precious things.

He'd never wanted to say or remember to pronounce the word beautiful properly before now. He lifted himself up on his elbows, and my eyes fluttered open. And because he couldn't wait another second he slid into the second hole that he was allowed into straight into the hilt, and I was so hot and tight and wet bright stars burst behind his eyelids. Remembering what a ferocious fighter I had turned out to be over the years apart gave him a delicious thrill of fire down his groin as he remembered the passionate spark of defiance in my eyes facing down Hammock as he had done so in innumerous fights..and to find out that spark had been to fight for him...he bit down on his lip to fight back a building groan.

I had been sure a split second ago that nothing could feel as good as Luffy's tongue. Ten minutes before that I would have sworn nothing could feel as good as his fingers. Now I knew I'd been wrong. Twice. He was filling me, stretching me, touching places no one else had ever reached. I opened my eyes, and saw him staring down at me as if I were the only woman he'd ever wanted - the only one he realised he wanted what 'want somebody' as even like. His neck muscles were corded, his jaw tight. His thrusts inside me were hard and deep and possessive, each one sending a shock through my over-loaded system. I couldn't wait to make love properly with him.

Luffy had wanted to fight, to eat, to sleep, to shout and cry and a million other things but beyond a spark of excitement upon asking a new crew member he'd never wanted...just...a person! A girl! Her! Like this until he had grown up beside me and suddenly that brotherly touch became clumsy and awkward...mean something inside me began to crescendo, and I gasped. He lowered his forehead to touch mine, and I thought he was smiling. He held me even tighter willing me to hear the silent plea; 'I want to free the sea so you can sail it with me without fear'.

My muscles spasmed as I went over the edge, tightening around his erection, and I felt his whole body jerk as he slammed into me one more time, breathing out my name. A flash of light, a sound like thunder only inside of my head - was that really just my heartbeat? My body was hotter than fire and colder than ice. And then just as suddenly it was over and pleasant warm waves carried me.

Hours might have gone by, or days. His erection was still buried inside my heat, feeling every aftershock that pulsed through my body, and my teeth were buried in his shoulder. The pleasure of that pain called to his most primal instincts, but it was surprisingly easy to hold them at bay. Perhaps it was because as far as he knew he could experience this pleasure with me whenever he wanted for the rest of his life. He would have stayed like that forever if it was up to him. He buried his nose in my hair, inhaling deeply. I used a shampoo that smelled like strawberries.

My body stilled as we heard the voices of the others beginning to awaken, and very gently he pulled out of my ass and stroked it softly instead regretfully, though he was happy that breakfast would be soon. I gave a little murmur of pleasure, and then froze as the sound of doors opening reached my ears, and he wished I wouldn't be so scared of other people's opinions. Why couldn't she just..not care, and not worry? Like him?

He liked it in the morning when I was still asleep and he could spend the time playing with my hair without me getting wary someone would burst in, and he liked even more the long quiet moments in the night when the sky was a black bowl and the moon lit up our bodies as they blindly sought each other for comfort.

Because sometimes when I thought he wasn't looking I'd get that incredibly sad look in my eyes as I gazed off and it reminded him of how I used to stare at the stars thinking of Shanks, but he'd grown up with the better half of his life around me - like he couldn't notice, even him. And after all she had helped him with..Luffy felt an uncomfortable ache settle around his heart and nestled closer to me so my skins warmth melted it..Ace..so why shouldn't he be able to comfort me too, right?

He thought the short, frantic and urgent minutes of passion spurred on by secretive smiles and hidden kisses around the Sunny's corners were the best. His favourite moments though where when I seemed to forget that for some stupid reason he couldn't wrap his head around at all! That I dictated this be kept our little secret between us. And sometimes even if Brooke or Zoro or somebody WAS within noticing distance I'd still keep my hand in his. Luffy puffed his cheeks up with a descending frown on his brow as he stared at the back of my neck wondering how he could get that side of me to come out more.

* * *

Just before breakfast he was charged with the task of delivering dirty stuff consisting of some sodden sheets and muddied clothes to the laundry room, he would have liked to go wait for breakfast or join me when I announced I was going to get cleaned up - but I'd complained if I took one more bath Nami would definitely suspect something.

He was just putting the last in when Franky stood back up from where he had been sat on a bucket sorting through the Mugiwara's newly cleaned load of clothes to deliberate what belonged to whom and then pile them accordingly. Luffy quickly slammed the lid down before the shipwright could see the scanty red definitely feminine underwear and ask questions he wasn't smart enough to evade but turns out he needn't have bothered.

"Hmm" the aquamarine haired man frowned as he held up a excruciatingly tiny pair of black lacy briefs, "I don't think these are Robin's..and I don't think Sanji has stole any ladies underwear recently.." He deliberated scratching his head.

"Oh, those are Ann-suki's, just put them with mine" he wafted his hand airily with a beaming grin glad to have helped him out before he swung on his heel towards the kitchen whistling happily glad he could go eat now his chore was done.

Franky's jaw dropped open and he reflexively caught the panties he almost dropped in his shock as his mind quickly told him two things - one, his captain had instantly known that the underwear belonged to me - and it was a racy pair at that. Which meant he had either accidentally seen them...or..the second fact clicked into place that even though it had been just he two of them he had still instinctively named me with an affectionate term. He reached up two huge thick fingers to pinch his metal nose and rose his head back to look skyward as he thought he felt the initial effects of a nosebleed coming on.

* * *

Luffy had eaten his share of the Hayashi hashed beef stew and looked longingly over towards Zoro still eating his thinly sliced beef and onions knowing he wouldn't be allowed any, but still the rice and Demi-glace sauce looked so good..

He turned his head to look down the table at Nami who was dipping her yudofu tofu pieces broiled in clear, mild soup into ponzu before eating them with relish. Robin was also as always eating a better meal than Sanji had prepared for him, hiyayakko - fresh chilled tofu garnished with grated ginger, katsuobushi and green onions seasoned with soy sauce.

His gaze settled on the crimson haired nakama who was liberally garnishing my omuraisu with ketchup to the chef's horror. I smelt clean and fresh from the bath and he picked up a trace of soap on my skin that eradicated the scent of him lingering on it earlier. I hadn't had a bite of my fried rice wrapped in a thin egg omelette but he noticed my jet eyes had fixed on his alert with merriment. I carefully cut into it as his stomach gave a loud discontented rumble and speared it onto my fork before offering it to him, "Luffy-kun..could you please check if this is the right temperature to eat?" I lied giving him an excuse to eat it without the chef strangling him. He gave a huge eager grin before taking it obediently from the fork settling his lips over it not even picking how I blushed at the unexpected intimacy.

Franky finally managed to stop staring long enough to flip the cap off his bottle of cola only to be thoroughly drenched and sticky when the fizzy brown stream ricocheted up into his face. Actually, he reflected as everybody laughed and sheepishly grinning he wiped his face off, he'd kind of needed the cool down.


	83. What Chopper-kun knows

"Don't get sidetracked! Please concentrate!" Chopper begged his captain for the hundredth time as his eager round gaze took in all the medicine bottles he wasn't allowed to touch hungrily as he swang his long slender legs from where he sat on the checkup table.

"Hmm..but why?" He pouted sticking a finger in his ear shifting it around a couple of seconds before inspecting under the nail and pouting when he found no treasure.

"Because you're aroused! That means you want to have sex!" The reindeer doctor could hardly believe this was the same teen his sensitive animal hearing had picked up pleasuring me in the Captains Room this morning accidentally on his way to the bathroom. It had taken him a moment to place those heady groans that seemed to happen without either one of them arguing until he heard the sound of flesh connecting in a way that definitely wasn't fighting and he'd clamped his hooves over his ears to keep the rest out.

"E-roused huh..sex.." He slowly itched the back of his neck still not looking interested at all and Chopper couldn't get over his own naive embarrassment to correct him on the term, "I've heard about that" when he hummed in a way that could have meant anything and didn't continue the doctor felt like slapping him or himself over the head.

"Look. I've brought this book" he held it up in one hoof after finding the right page to show it to him, hoping the lack of words would catch his attention, "It explains the whole thing with the help of pictures for an easy understanding" the rubber teen's eyes lingered on the stick figures embracing but there was no recognition or lust, "Please listen and follow them.." He added dejectedly hoping at least a little information would sink into that rubbery brain and stick.

"Alright.." He answered without any real commitment but his face was a range of emotions now as the doctor flipped through the pictures. As the stick figures kissed not a complete look of befuddlement was on his face which Chopper took to understand that was a concept he definitely knew., "Hmm.." The set of his chin altered and he looked positively startled or guilty at the first picture of the stickfigures undressing. It lessened a little but a drop of sweat ran down the side of his face at the next picture of the man stick figure putting his stick 'you know what' in the woman stick figure.

When he read the text saying to move in and out his face flushed all different hues of pink and cerise, he was sweating openly now and Chopper could hear his heartbeat accelerate as his lips pinched into a thin line. When he saw the picture of a garden hose spitting water out with the description of an orgasm he looked like he was about to have one himself and squirmed uncomfortably on his bottom.

But all that vanished as his eyes registered the stick figure of a newborn baby held in the arms of the stick figure couple, a gentle different kind of blush fanned over the bridge of his nose and his eyelids glazed down softly - but not with lust, something else. Twitching his blue nose in bewilderment he couldn't place it. Then the moment was ruined as he clapped his hands onto his knees and asserted brightly with a huge grin, "I like children. They're funny"

The reindeer exploded in a combination of anger and his own rising embarrassment about having to talk about THIS kind of stuff to his own captain! "That's not the point!" He shouted throwing the book at him, it bounced off his head to the floor with a thud he didn't even flinch at, "You didn't get it at all!"

"No, I got it.." Luffy looked elated as he began to count on his fingers, then the next hand, "If I do that stuff with Ann-naka I can make a lot of new nakama in no time! That's awesome!" All the colour drained from beneath his fur as the implications of what he had inadvertently done set in. He should have never started this conversation, but then what sort of nakama and doctor would he have been then to pass up the chance to inform a blossoming couple on the dangers of sex. Sex, that thing he knew next to little about himself aside from what he had read in books..it felt strange that the rubber teen who had never looked once let alone twice at a girl or boy before would suddenly be more sexually experienced than him.

"Hold it! That's not why I showed you the entire process! Are you insane?" A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his huge ocher eyes in visible panic, uncomfortable with talking about such topics he knew he had to be professional and raised his hoof and voice to get his undiverted attention, "Seriously Luffy! I want you to understand that sex isn't something you can just do whenever you want" he was aware of his body shaking with anger but continued, "Especially woman who think of it as something really precious to them! Especially if its their first time!" He had overheard conversations from Nami and Robin concerning losing their virginity, "You can't just freely touch them..I really don't know how far you went but you at least need her permission!" He settled down realising his shouts might carry and he wanted this done in privacy. He didn't know much about sex himself having never mated with anyone but it seemed a lot more complicated and complex for humans than it was for animals!

"Hmm.." Luffy finally looked as though the words had sank in and his expression had withdrawn as he brooded, Chopper hadn't wanted that but at least he was taking it seriously now, "You mean I did something wrong to her? But she kissed me.." He scratched his neck frowning deeply, "Gosh! I'm confused! I guess I don't really get all of that 'precious stuff' but I suppose I should go apologise to her.."

"That's for sure you dumb-dumb" he cheerily patted him on the shin with his hoof before trotting to go pick up the book and put it back on his desk before sitting back in his favourite comfortable swivel chair, "Come to me if you want to speak about anything else, okay?" He smiled a little hoping his captain wasn't upset at him.

The shadow that had been in his eyes vanished as the usual gum exposing grin broke his face asunder, "Thanks!" He raised his hand up before jumping up from the medical bed onto his feet, "See ya later!" Chopper stared at the empty doorway long after he had gone.


	84. The 'Talk'

**(A/N: Wow, haven't done one of these in a while! Well this fic has come a long way but still has far to go yet! I've been getting a lot of PM's from various users asking for further plot information, requests for more lemon, and criticisms. **

**Whilst I truly value all of your opinions greatly in answer I state: Rather than asking me for details and 'spoilers' which will be stated in upcoming chapters - please just wait and read for yourself. Personally, I find it takes away some of the enjoyment from a fic if you don't take it in gradually. In reference to requests for lemon..good things come to those who wait, and lemonade is best served chilled. This is as much a fic on the progression of romance as it is about romance itself. **

**Also please bear with the fluctuating writing style of recent chapters, I have been attempting to meet strident user demands and really hope at least one or two of my readers are satisfied! I hope someone out there enjoys this.).**

* * *

Luffy's mind was as it usually was and that is to say unfettered by most of even the most basic fundamental human anxieties that most people think of on a day to day basis, but still his brow was set in a stubborn frown as he clambered up the ladder onto Sunny's deck. Looking for the object of his current mood swing and the reason his doctor had shown him all those awkward pictures in that book - awkward because they had risen up a turmoil of emotions and thoughts that he had no idea how to deal with, his eyes drew into a glower instead of widening as they usually did at the sight of me catching a few early rays of sun sleeping propped on Sunny's steps.

The few steps it took him to cross over was all it took to erase all of the confusions and doubt on his features as well as in his chest as he took in the way the pale rays of morning light lit up the contours of my face and made the skin gleam like porcelain. He crouched beside me casting a suspicious look left and right to check that nobody else was looking. He never would have done it but I looked so peaceful dozing on the deck and he had all those fairy tale ideas in his mind because of Usopp's stories. He had been telling the one about the princess who was sleeping in a thorn covered castle and how she needed to be awakened with a kiss by her rescuer. And then there had been all those explanations in Chopper's book that had actually raised more questions than solving any..

Nobody was within glance and I looked so inviting, lying there with my pink lips slightly open and bright red hair falling askance unchecked into my gently closed eyes with those long black lashes he liked. He squatted quietly for a minute before doing anything, simply admiring my beauty before pressing his lips against mine - they were soft and pliable and just as in the fairy tale I woke up. As I always did instinctively before I had fully awaken I started to kiss him back. My lips moving smoothly against his, a reaction borne out of instinct rather than awareness. He let his tongue slip out and brush across my lips, tasting me and silently asking for entrance which I granted as my lips parted in a sleepy sigh.

His tongue slid in caressing mine wetly before pulling back out and breaking away with a sigh of pleasure. When he removed the pressure of his lips on mine my eyes drifted open, catching sight of him they widened, "Luffy-kun!" I screeched letting out such an intense wave of Haoshoku Haki in my shock that at such close proximity shoved him backwards with such force his hat fell off.

"Oww Ann-suki! What was that for?" he whined rubbing his newly exposed head where a visible lump was already growing through the silky black hair. Suddenly he was taking his doctors stern cautions more seriously.

"I'm sorry!" I rose my hands up to my cheeks squeezing my eyes closed before the kiss occur to me and I opened them again to give him a smug look, "But you deserved it for catching me unawares like that" I teased him with a small smile before waking up properly and darted a cautious look around; the swordsman and sniper where working out and tinkering respectively at the far aside of the Sunny and probably would be able to see us unless they squinted, but..

I missed the dejected look briefly flashing across the rubber captains face, "But you kissed me back..." He was still pitifully arguing his case as I dragged him by the hand down to the lower deck just in the case the sea breeze carried the words of our conversation over. It wasn't lost on me that Zoro and Usopp rose eyebrows comically at the sight of the protesting boy in my grip but I didn't have time to think about that right now.

"I was asleep..so it didn't count!" I defended fiercely ducking my head down to hide the blush that worked up my neck thinking of his lips on my defenceless ones as I slept, let's just say I wasn't entirely adverse to the idea but the sensation the act provoked was something I would rather be awake for.

"Oh well. I'm a pirate, pirates steal." He concluded with a big grin as if that was enough to compensate which didn't meet his eyes, I noticed and faltered. We came to a stop from where I had been taking us to the Captains Room and I suddenly felt nervous - he looked like he had something on his mind he wanted to say, had he somehow found out I was prepared to leave?! "Ann-naka. Do you not like it when we kiss?" He asked finally.

Whatever dreadful situations my mind had been reeling to come up with in that pause this had not been one of them, caught unprepared I asked my hand from his and stammered, "I-I don't not like it.." I could feel my cheeks getting red. Why was he asking this?

"Mnmm.." He made an unsatisfied noise.

"I mean..o-of course I.." I shifted my weight uncomfortably before dropping my voice to a humiliated whisper sure my face would explode from embarrassment, "..Like it" I should have thought that was obvious, I'd literally told him I loved him..even for the renowned rubber brain this was sheer stupidity if it still hadn't sunk in that I liked him!

He animated into an agitated rant, "But I don't know how long a kiss is supposed to last for.." I noticed he was actually wringing his hands together with anxiety,"..So I just do it till I can't breathe"

This really wasn't the place to be having this conversation, I reached out to open the first door nearest to us I could reach which happened to be the kitchen. As Sanji had just cleaned it and was probably serving out drinks to his Nakama it was empty so I dragged him inside, "Well..you.." I struggled trying to explain it, "..You just kiss somebody for as long as you want to, I guess"

Evidently I hadn't helped, "But I want to kiss you all the time" he whined walking over to the table, he sat on it rather than drawing out a chair "I don't think I can hold my breath that long" his charcoal eyes glimmered with conflicted thoughts.

"What's all this about Luffy-kun?" I settled him with a steely no-nonsense look but kept my tone comforting, I wanted to know what was wrong with him but equally there was no way he was getting out of this room without telling me.

He launched into an explanation from which I eventually gleaned from the statements "Chopper" "e-roused" "girls think its precious" "So I think I pissed you off" to be that in the reindeer doctor trying to educate Luffy on the 'facts of life' he had ended up making him more confused than ever. The thought of it was enough to have my cheeks blushing but laughter built up inside of me which I had to let out, he gave me a tortured look thinking I was having fun at his expense which vanished with shock as I ran over and embraced him, relief dizzying me that he hadn't realised I was leaving.

It was tempered with guilt as I rested my forehead against his, "First, it's 'aroused' not 'e-roused'. People feel it when they love each other.." I corrected him before manoeuvring so my hot cheek was resting against his to hide my blush, "..And then it's like what you saw in the book. They..do stuff to make a baby" I took a deep breath before finishing, "You can't steal kisses from me or make me upset because..I..I want to do those things with you. We're a couple" I finished hoping some of it would sink in.

He looked placated but not convinced, "But what about..all that precious stuff?"

"Well.." I grinned, "You're precious to me" I winked to cover the fact my heart was beating erratically fast at this conversation, "And anyway. We haven't even done THAT yet"

His face lit up like I had just presented him with a huge plate of meat and told him he could eat it all "Sugoi! There's MORE?!"

His goofy grin would set my heart pounding and the closer I got to the source of the smile the more it seemed like electricity was running through my veins. I would follow the rubber teen to the ends of the earth and beyond, it was that simple. It always had been and always would be despite this new rush of sensations complicating it all. Idly I wondered if a simple smile could have this effect what would actual sex do. I knew the others had began talking and that they all said that Luffy had a hold on me but their talk wasn't important. Besides I didn't disagree.

I remembered how during our time apart each day my fingers had gently traced the faded echo of his grin on the Wanted Poster, lightly stroking his scarred cheek as if he were actually there. Every night I went to bed thinking of him, hoping he was okay, knowing somehow he would survive. I would dream of the day he would return or the day when I could go to join him, my heart aching more than I could almost physically bear at times. I walked around the empty tree house devoid of people but so full to bursting with memories each step was tentative like on eggshells.

However always when I looked at the smiling picture I couldn't help but smile myself. He always had a way of making me smile and even after after all he went through he always found a smile for me. I thought back to the sunset before he had left. We had sat beside each other on the cliff side overlooking the sea for hours, talking with that unique way we had in all motions and no words - simply enjoying our time together. Deep down he had known I wouldn't come with them just as I knew I couldn't ask him to stay. Our embrace silhouetted against the burning orange sky had been bittersweet, an attempt to keep the sun from setting on that last day.

Luffy stared into the solemn eyes of his love wishing things were different. Wishing I wouldn't stay or that he could. He tucked a strand of crimson hair behind my hair and offered up his trademark grin to cover up the fact that his heart was breaking and his screamed for him to stay whilst every atom of his being was tugged out towards the sea. Just as he hoped a small fractured smile tugged at my lips as I pushed tomorrow away focusing on the moment, on now.

Sending this he had leaned forward and to gently wrap his arms around me, I fell forward into his embrace and he enclosed his arms around my slender frame holding me close. He wasn't developed enough to understand what these sensations where yet but all he knew was it hurt even thinking to let me go. Slyly he buried his face down into my neck under the pretence of hugging and ever so gently placed his lips against the skin, he tasted the hint of salt and he knew I was crying. His heart splintered entirely as he pulled away.

Back in the present the Luffy of now was excited at the prospect of 'new stuff' that might feel even better than the things we had done together already and that we could share more intimacy in more ways than one, with a red blush staining my cheeks I shifted away from him upon noticing his tented shorts and kissed him lightly on the nose, "But you have to wait" I told him and instantly his face fell like that meat had been whisked away or eaten by somebody else - somebody he hated. Soon I promise, when my body and soul is worthy of you Luffy-kun..I whispered to myself fervently in my mind.


	85. The dishes devoir -what Franky-kun knows

Things had just began to get a little heated and awkward in the kitchen giving the air after our discussion so it was with relief I spotted a few dishes Sanji had yet to clean on the side next to the sink. Giving the excuse I'd wash them for him I'd left Luffy sat on the table to head over.

I was now staring but not really watching the slowly filling sink as more and more bubbles appeared in the soapy water, once it was full I shut off the tap and started filling it with the dirty dishes. Normally I would have worked quickly wanting to get the task done but because my mind was full I appreciated the simplicity of it.

As I began to wash dishes behind me I could hear him singing some song he had made up that afternoon about his appreciation for meat. My hands worked on automatic even though the water was boiling hot and scalded the skin red - I wanted to get used to pain knowing I was planning to get myself in for a hell of a lot of it soon, and it would only heal in seconds anyway. My thoughts drifted to the conversation we had earlier and then onto memories of the actual acts themselves - I felt my face heat as hot as the water remembering the sounds and breathy moans Luffy had made me make.

Rinsing off a plate there was a huge bang which startled me into dropping the plate I was holding, it hit the floor with a crash and shattered into tiny several pieces. "Ann-suki why'd you drop the plate" Luffy queried from where he had not too surprisingly been the source of the noise by trying to punch his way into the securely fridge built sturdily to resist such attempts.

"You just startled me" I stammered only imagining how red my face was at the moment which made it worse. I tried to turn my head back to the sink but he had already noticed and came on over.

"Are you sure? Your face is red" Suddenly his hand had stretched and was feeling my forehead. His concern touched me but my heart was now beating faster at his touch..As I hoped he couldn't feel it his hand slid to caress my cheek his eyes full of concern peering at me, I willed myself to not lean into his touch.

"No I'm fine... it's from the water" I lied but as usual I sucked at it. His hand slid to behind my neck so that his thumb rubbed along my jaw lightly. I swallowed hard, my heart was racing and this time I couldn't help but lean into his soothing touch. I looked into his onyx eyes and noticed they where half-lidded and with lust with an expression he had been wearing in the naughty memories I had been reliving earlier. The look coupled with my racing imagination raised goosebumps all over me and I darted out the tip of my tongue to moisten my suddenly dry lips, "Luffy-kun..."

All of a sudden a wet cloth came sailing at me and if not for my well-honed instincts would have hit me in the face, "You're such a bad liar" he grinned, "There's your punishment" he gloated before pouting when it missed its target.

Irritated I scooped up a handful of water and threw it in his face, "And there's your punishment" I answered tartly before giggling as I carefully picked up a few bubbles and blew them towards him.

After shaking his head looking stunned he wiped his face and pulled me close, "And there's yours!" He jutted out his lower lip as we began a contest, at first I didn't realise what I meant but then I looked down and saw I had got a little damp. As if that wasn't bad enough he then stretched his arms around me to make a bowl with his hands, getting a generous amount of now lukewarm water he poured it directly over my head. As it ran down my neck soaking my vest I let out a startled gasp flinching, he laughed as dripping I glowered up at him my curses and threats ineffective now I was soaking - before I could punch him he added, "You should take that off before you get cold"

Oh. My mind snapped as I got the reasoning behind his actions and a wry, seductive smile curled my lips as I looked down at his damp shirt clinging to his body, and where it was always unbuttoned to show a long tantalising uninterrupted line of what was now wet but well defined chest and abs. I slatted my mouth over his eager one and we both clung to each others necks with wet hands to pull each other deeper desperately, heat from his touch spread through me like fire as our tongues entwined and I could taste whatever he had eaten that morning as well as his usual unique sweet taste. I broke the kiss and panted headily against his mouth, "Let's get out of these wet clothes and warm up.."

* * *

Up on the deck Robin sat in her usual sun lounger with her samurai asleep by her feet as she pretended to read a book - really her mind was on the two missing nakama whom Zoro had said he had seen together earlier and had not reappeared for some time. With this in mind she had set up an array of eyes all throughout the Sunny which eventually picked up two twisting forms creating a art of the flesh on the kitchen floor. Now she noticed the cook walking in the direction that gave the intent he was going to return to that room.

"Mr Cook?" she called out loudly making the tea haired swordsman grumble as he awakened with a shock looking about blearily in a frown.

"Yes Robin-San?" he responded sweetly pivoting on the spot with a besotted look.

"Why don't you go see if Nami needs anything?" she asked her mind unable to come up with a better idea upon such short notice. With the Mugiwara's all occupied with personal things enjoying the sunny peace in hindsight she should have known it was only the calm before the storm but she wasn't the weather reading expert.

"What a great idea. You're as kind as you are beautiful!" He danced doing what Zoro often non-too affectionately called his noodle-arms up onto the higher portion of the deck to where the curvy amber haired navigator was lounging on her sun chair lightly fanning herself with one hand, "Would you like an iced refreshment my lovely sea dove~" he enquired sweetly inclining his head towards the kitchen.

The tanned assassin thought of standing up and offering - or rather putting them in a situation where they had to let her, go and get drinks for them. That way nobody would be walking in on anything...untoward. As a friend of her nakama and captain she didn't want either of them to get blackmailed by the orange haired cat burglar or to get shouted at by the cook for doing what, to be quite honest, she and Zoro had snuck in to do much the same many times.

But then Usopp emerged from the tangerine grove holding a pair of pruning shears, "I'll go, I was just about to clean up and get one myself" he picked out some of the small green leaves stuck in his hair before smiling contentedly.

Nami briefly sent him a grateful smile before settling back on the chair closing her eyes to get some more of the relative peace in the sun, Sanji looked torn, unsure whether he should get her the drink or not. Sure long-nose could go get it but on the other hand he loved pampering her and serving her with his own hands, "It's really no trouble Sanji-kun. You should finish my trees" she muttered with her eyes still closed.

Surprised that she had felt his indecision his eyes softened at the unexpected gesture as he took the shears from Usopp and happily walked away to finish pruning them with an extra spring in his step whistling a jovial tune. The archeologist with eyes who missed nothing watched the sniper go indoors heading for the kitchen and rose up to follow wordlessly, he was due for the fright of his life and his screams would bring the whole crew running if she didn't shut him up first. Wondering why she had so suddenly gotten up and left without a word Zoro opened his single eye and gave a leisurely stretch before standing up, he rearranged Wado more comfortably then strode on after her scratching the back of his neck.

* * *

His head was bent and I studied the way the strong tan neck muscles rose into his black hair as he bent down before lifting me up around the waist, the scent of exotic spices filled my nose from the soft coal strands. His odour was a rainbow of sea salt and manly musk. His naturally determined cinnamon and the slightest odd rubbery putty smell. And under it all, there was the scent of a man in his prime. Youthful and powerful. I could not have said why, but it was as though I could smell heavy muscles sliding under golden skin.

As he set me on the counter and rested his forehead to stare his huge round eyes into mine like the proximity would help him read them I blushed but his hands didn't move from where they rested warmly encasing my knees. Time stood still, the rest of the world fading into nothingness. Thoughts of killing Sakazuki faded to a receded blood thirst at the back of my cotton swaddled mind and all I could do was stand before him as my body came alive, reminding me despite my own moral desires I was a woman.

As though sensing it through the patches of marble white skin his forehead and hands where touching he crossed the last hairsbreadth of distance between us to press his lips to mine, firm and warm. Gasping against his mouth, I drank in the feeling, drawing in his exhaled breath. He leaned closer so the kiss became firm and smooth, licking the corner of my mouth imploringly, then delved inside. The taste of smoky spices intensified as I flicked my tongue against his, heat and need were driving me crazy as he devouring me with such passion I could smell it, taste it. Feel it zinging along every nerve, every inch of my skin.

My hands rose to rub through the fine jet strands at the nape of his neck and his shoulders tightened as I explored them, then trailed my hands down his back. As though that confirmed something for him in seconds he had whipped off his sodden shirt and used my shock at the sight to divest me of my own. When I struggled his Haoshoku haki struck out so that heat rubbed along my skin, a caress of prickling pain that I was helpless to resist even with my own proficient Haki training.

He let the wet shirts drop to the floor and reached to brush a ruby lock of hair from my face, my lips parted in a mute gasp as heat blazed where he touched me. I shivered as he tucked it behind my ear and his touch sent thrills shooting to my curling toes; his scent wrapped around me, filling me with desire, comfort and some even softer emotion cresting through me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his hard, muscled body, I greedily ran my hands up his sides, over his back.

His fist clenched in my long crimson hair and he tipped my head back jaw to rasp a hot, wet line down my pulse, my collar bone. The soft jet hair rasped against the upper swell of my half exposed breast - I nearly jumped as need flared and couldn't resist moaning as I pressed against him as he eased his hidden hardness between my clothed thighs.

He slid his palm over my shoulder, to my side, before slipping beneath my bra to cup one breast, I felt his smirk against my collarbone as he flicked one thumb over a pebbled nipple which throbbed for his touch. Almost crying out in the shooting pleasure seeking more I wordlessly leaning into his touch as his breath caressed the valley between my breasts.

He wanted to grin at the effects he could cause upon me so easily, it was kind of like winding up a shiny new toy which the unanticipated but still pleasurable side effects of that it felt really good for them both - But his groin ached, pulsing with the primal need to take me without mercy and do more of the kind of stuff we had been doing earlier. I moaned pressing closer so that breasts pushed against his chest seductively and he guessed that contrary to their talk earlier I did want this - he ripped off my bra to my shriek and cupped both my breasts in his palms before taking one puckered nipple in his mouth and sucking deeply delighted to hear noises of an entirely different nature that made his dick twitch.

I tightened my hold on his back, trying hard to resist pulling him on top of me, or of pushing him down and jumping on him. I needed to feel his body over mine. How she wanted it, wanted it back more than I could remember wanting much of anything aside from wanting to see him again after he left Foosha. Considering I could barely breathe, my heart was galloping and my body was alive with need, the unpleasant acrid taste of Sakazuki was still lingering. The thought of him as was fleeting, the passion between us almost too much to handle, sending rational thought scampering away; but it was enough to ruin the mood. As if he felt my conflict, he nipped my lower lip, then drew back. Luffy stared into my eyes for a long moment and opened his mouth to ask me what was wrong but a loud scream concealed the words.

* * *

Robin had stopped as she saw a puddle of water on the floor and just after it had occurred to her that there didn't seem to be any dishes cleaned she noticed the discarded shirts lying casually on the ground near the slowly spreading pool. Realising she was right to use the excuse of 'manners Usopp, ladies first' to more or less shove her way into the kitchen before him she turned to block the doorway with her body and formulate some kind of lie.

It was then she saw the sharpshooters petrified wide eyes with his hands clamped either side of his open mouth too close for him to still be in the hallway and she gently closed her azure eyes as the noise of his loud screech almost deafened her. If Nami heard and came running there would be no end to the blackmail for them both and her captain would be starved once Sanji heard - the female collaborative in their promiscuous act of course would be spared by him.

Robin quickly conjured up a hand to clamp over his mouth effectively silencing him as he waved his arms around in mute panic, "Hn? What the fuck?" She span around feeling she was quickly loosing control of the situation as she opened her eyes to see her samurai with disbelief in his single pitch eye as he noticed his nakama red cheeked and struggling back into my wet shirt without putting my bra back on first. At least Zoro was someone it was a lot less pleasurable to keep shut up she thought wryly rolling her cerulean eyes skywards. His bare chested captain seemed a sure sight less embarrassed about the affair and was actually laughing. His eyebrow that had been raised in question lowered.

She pushed both of them out of the kitchen and only succeeded because the two of them where too stunned to protest and made to go back to talk to the libertine couple but Franky had come skidding down the hallway at the sound of the snipers screech, "What's going on?"

"T-the kitchen. S-Sanji...be so mad.." Usopp mumbled with an expression like he was going to be sick as he headed down the corridor with slumped shoulders and a blue face, she guessed he was feeling lonely.

"Usopp-sama please don't" Robin cried trying to stop him but he didn't even glance her way. Zoro quickly realising that nobody should know about this save those who already did quickly jumped into action. Within seconds he was on the snipers back his arms wrapped around his neck holding him immobile. Clearly the stupid two wanted their privacy despite almost going at it in one of the most visited rooms in the Sunny. Still he couldn't tease them too much when the archeologist had tempted him into the thrill and rush of sex in such a place too.

"Get off me. I'm not going to tell anybody" Usopp complained bristling up and was quickly released upon his erection he had been trying to hide became noticed. Shitty hell - the blossoming awakening of these two was getting everybody else all stirred up too.

"I don't understa-" Franky stopped speaking to cup a huge metal glove next to his ear as his panting sounds from the kitchen could be heard coming through the partially open door, "..Oh" he got it. It wasn't as if he hadn't heard these two or Sanji and Nami a few times, and on such a tiny space it couldn't be avoided.

Zoro's face fell flat about the same time Robin developed a tiny and almost indiscernible tick of irritation across her tan normally so smooth placid brow. He could also hear the two of the headily groaning - where they really back at it after all the trouble she had gotten herself into trying to keep them from being discovered? Ungrateful baka's. Still he was sure it was more to do with his captains stubborn determination than his shier nakama's demure but deep running resolution that made her obedient to any of the rubberhead's stupid demands, he had noticed.

It was beginning to become a miracle that neither Sanji and Nami had apprehend by now and Franky dropped his hand to give a thumbs up, "Super" he whispered although now was hardly the time for stealth. Zoro rolled his open eye and it widened slightly as the breathy moans got louder and more frantic. He was beginning to feel awkward standing there listening as Usopp slumped collapsed against the floor in depression. Just then my voice carried out in a very sensual and torn "L-Luffy-kun~!" And the four of them twitched in unison.

The noises stopped and silence ensued, for a few moments the handful of crew members stood there still shocked and riveted to the spot by what they had heard - and in some cases borne witness too. Usopp was still on the floor twitching and spasming whilst Zoro was looking to make the next available quickest exit and drag Robin along with him for a little private time of their own - not that he'd ever admit what he had seen excited him. Franky darted a glance towards the sniper wondering if he should go check on him but he didn't want to draw any attention to himself as the kitchen door opened.

With a little distance that was obviously forced for show between us Luffy had a huge guileless dopey grin splitting his face in two that Robin had to fight to hide her smile at given the occasion. My lips where firmly clamped together from where they had been hanging open to emit moans and accept the rain of my captains kisses earlier but a faint blush could still be seen on my cheeks.

"Why are you all standing around here?" The rubber fool drifting through his afterglow asked then noticing his sniper on the ground, he was still bare chested and carried his wet shirt across the slope of his shoulder, "What's up with him?" I crossed my arms defensively over my chest remembering the vest was all but see through and my bra was stuffed into my shorts pocket.

There was an awkward silence as no one knew what to say and then a slight whimper came from Usopp, "The kitchen.."

"What?" I squeaked, I thought my passion dimmed ears had picked up something other than our crescendoing moans and the quick, rhythmic wet slap of skin against skin meeting with such intensity it bordered on fury. Now fear asserted itself and a bright confirming red blush scalded my face.

"Nothing!" Franky yelled striking what didn't look like an all too innocent pose as he rubbed the back of his head, "Nothing we heard nothing! Definitely not anything that sounded dirty!" That asserted it completely.

"G-g-gomenesai" I stuttered squeezing my eyes shut performing a hasty apologetic now so my blood red hair spilled forward in a tide over my shoulders, "I-I'm sorry for being so disrespectful. It won't happen again" it didn't help that as real tears of humility burned in my eyes Luffy was laughing it all off like this had been his plan all along.

Maybe I needed to eat. That was making me feel a bit lightheaded and weak. Otherwise, I would have been able to resist him. That had to be it. Maybe it was the lingering adrenaline thinking of the fight that I would be bringing unto myself in the next few days. It was just this set of circumstances that made my lust so uncontrollable.

I'd make sure it didn't happen again. But first, I'd torture Luffy for persuading me into letting him thrust between my breasts in there of all places with no words and his mere touch alone. And right after we'd had that god damn conversation, too! Even though my burning embarrassment still smouldered overriding it was a heaviness in my breasts and between my thighs that still craved him.


	86. The unforeseen attack

The Mugiwara members all flinched and glanced around when a loud bang reached their ears which shook the Sunny from side to side,

"Wah!" Franky leaned back up from where he had been tipped aside into the hallway wall.

I jerked my head up to stare at my captain who cast his eyes back to me before quickly scanning so that look pierced everybody else, too. When it was confirmed everybody in present was alright we all ran up onto the upper deck to check on our Nakama, and despite the blinding sunshine the outlook itself was bleak as my pitch black eyes widened, acknowledging the five Navy ships - not armed to the teeth enough to be much of a threat to the Sunny aside from a few cannons, but the numbers of marines on board would be enough to cause a small hassle - like a few skittering cockroaches in an otherwise clean kitchen.

Zoro glared aside to where his bottle of sake sat in the chilling shade of his favourite sleeping corner and let out a gruff sigh "So early?" He passed a hand through the short green stubble of his hair in annoyance.

"About time you guys got here!" Nami called over with a venomous look from where she had just joined her Clima Tact together to create heat balls and a cool ball, they frothed out across the sea and created a huge mist barrier which blinded us from them, "Fog tempo" she shouted, "I was calling for ages!"

"We were somewhat distracted" Franky happily yelled back in reply as he took the helm and ordered Chopper who had been agitatedly running too and fro on the spot to get him some kegs of cola fuel. I sent him a scathing look flaying his enthusiasm and promising later pain if he didn't shut up right now, "Usopp, get on the cannons!" He screeched hastily switching to another topic and the sharpshooter hastily nodded, luckily the orangette was distracted.

The angry war cries of the oncoming marines reached our ears as the helm of the first ship pierced through the veil of cloud promising a fight contradicting with the skies lazy drifting clouds, "Thunder storm tempo" suddenly black clouds appeared from nowhere despite it being a perfect midday. The skilled navigator had adjusted her Clima Tact into a triangle shape, cool and heat balls emitted and thick rain fell down only onto the marine boat. Then an angry yellow ray shot down and pierced them to the sound of their screams, she turned around and net us a casual smile sticking up her thumb.

"The very force of weather itself bends to your beautiful hand oh charming sea goddess~" Sanji complimented as he ran to the side of the Sunny's deck, he took a moment to light his cigarette "Sky walk" he jumped up and I was impressed to see his feet somehow sought purchase on nothing, speedily he threw a wink at my gaping look and sped over to the charred remains of the ship to where the other boats where now also beginning to come through.

"Hey! You're not stealing all the action from me crap-chef!" Zoro growled angrily, it seems clicks everyone had instantly forgotten about what had happened in the kitchen minutes earlier and had sprang into battle mode. He gripped Wado gauging the distance between the Sunny to jump across onto the other enemy ships,

"Gomu gomu no fusen" Luffy drew in air and puffed up huge like he had eaten a million huge meals to deflect a cannon ball with his rubber skin, the swordsman leapt up and bounced using him for leverage to make it over easily. A few errant bullets strayed back off his skin to ping into my stomach, with a slight frown as the pain hit me and blood gushed out to stain my shirt I groaned at having ruined yet another set of clothes already. I lifted the material to pick the bullets out so the skin could smooth over quicker but noticed as my powers where getting stronger from constant use recently the bullets where being rejected from my body by themselves and soon fell to the floor.

"Ittoryu.." He muttered as he landed like a shadow panther amongst the harmonise uniformed marines "..Yakkodori" he finished and launched a crescent moon-like projectile of compressed air from his sword with great speed to cut through the opponents nearest to him.

Our navigator ran over to Franky to give him instructions on how to evade the cannon fire we where under as our sniper took out one of their cannons with our own using his superb skills, "Is that all you got?" The cook jeered as he leaned forwards to kick several opponents skywards, "Frit Assorti"

"Baka, why ask then knock them out?" Zoro took out Meitou so he held two swords, "Nitoyru..." He crouched down as more marines ran towards him.

"Seis Fleur: Twist" Robin raised her arms up to her face and conjured hands to twist the upper body around of a foe who was nearing him too close before he could even try and get a shot in whilst the two where distracted as usual by arguing.

"Parage!" The chef delivered a devastating head kick even as he spat insults in a trail of smoke, cracks of breaking bones and navy groans of pain, "I was talking to you old moss head!"

"..Sai Kuru!" Zoro holds his swords in front of him pointing up like rhinoceros horns, and span quickly. All those around him fell in a brief flash of light I closed my eyes against, before walking closer to the side of Sunny. My fingers bleached white as they gripped the rail, I wanted to join in and fight.

There was nothing I could do until the ships got closer and I could make the jump, I couldn't swim anymore after all. Sanji and Zoro moved onto the second ship as Robin finished off the others, I noticed Brooke had come up behind me and gentlemanly low a little, "Would you allow me to escort you Ann-sama?" He asked and I grinned hugely offering out my arm, letting loose my Busoshoku haki invisible armour in preparation.

It was snatched back a moment later and interlocked with familiar smooth warm skin "Come on Ann-naka!" With the time only for an apologetic smile the rubber teen wrapped me in his extending arm and used the other to zoom us across, a second of wind stinging my cheeks as my long ruby hair flew out behind us and he was setting me down on my unsteady feet.

Immediately cries of alarm rang out around us as it became clear the third ship had been infiltrated, we stood back to back both instantly flaring out our ability to focus our Haoshoku Haki, knocking out a large group with a quick glare without affecting anyone else we didn't want to harm. I couldn't be sure, but the warm contact of my shoulder blades resting against his back may have made me feel a little more confident and my haki was stronger for it. "Busoshoku: Koka" Luffy muttered smacking his fist into his palm as his arms turned black.

"Ocho Fleur: Flip" Robin took out a tall marine aiming to shoot at us by using a pair of arms that knocked him over backwards, then formed a pair of arms on the ground below him, and when he landed on it, two more pairs appear at his legs and head and pull him to the ground. There was a sickening crack.

"Black palm" I whispered forcing Busoshoku haki into my hands so they turned black, an enemy close by shot at my captain - of course the rubber bullets pinged back out of his rubber skin to - but it was the principle, I growled through my clenched jaw, "Red palm" running forwards I struck my hand out directly into his chest and brought out his beating heart pumping erratically, after throwing it aside he fell to the floor groaning with a crimson fountain erupting from his chest - and indeed my palm was red with his blood.

"How dare you make the lovely Ann and Robin take a break from relaxing in the sunshine!" Sanji roared in anger clenching his fist as he glared through his visible eye letting out a long plume of smoke, "Hell memories!" His face contorted as if reliving a painful experience mentally before his entire body burst into flame. He kicked at he marines and they too caught on fire from where he touched them like the flames where contagious.

"Jeez" the samurai grumbled irritatedly as the marines ran around screaming as they burned and the boat began to set on fire behind them, "Way to go kill the party" he shot him a sneer before leaping onto the fifth boat. Now two of the ships where down. With a enraged squawk the chef followed him.

"Gear second" I heard Luffy shout as he bit into his thumb, his body churned like candle wax as his skin turned red and despite the heat I didn't move knowing my healing abilities could handle it. His legs pumped blood throughout his body at a much faster rate to use a lot of the stored energy from his body, increasing his speed and strength considerably. However I also knew it left his body exhausted as his heart rate increased to levels that where normally impossible only made capable by his rubber veins. I jutted out my lower lip in a pout as I dismantled limbs of any enemy close to me but was a little distracted by that..I didn't like him using anything that led to him being hurt. Fr the second time I wished my healing powers extended not only to my own injuries.

Brooke was making quick work of any marines Robin spared as she spoke "Clutch" in a midst of strangled gargling. Hands grew out of her opponents back clasping the chins simultaneously pulling the heads back and breaking the targets neck, for the stronger opponents, she used more hands broke one in half.

"Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri..." The skeleton swordsman spoke as he turned his back on a group of marines looking confused checking themselves for cuts, he took a few steps "Hm? I cut them already" he chortled as they fell to the floor unconscious from a dozen cuts.

A wave of rage flooded through me flushing my blood, it centred in my stomach and spread from there. Though I could feel my feet rooted to the planks a primal strength overcame me coursing through my wrists up my arms into my shoulders. I let out a primal roar which surprised even me a little as a marine approached me and laid his beefy hand on my black wrist, I watch in a detached way as my hand reacted on its own and grabbed a hold of his to twist it backwards at a right angle. My face didn't flinch once as his contorted in shock as his wrist, then arm where snapped in two and he dropped to his knees screaming.

"Gomu Gomu no Bazooka" Luffy stretched both his arms far back and then hurled them forward, striking his opponents with both instantaneously with a double open palm strike with both hands that sent the recipients flying off the other direction.

I jumped up in the air and planted my two feet squarely in a marines chest, sending him flying back about ten feet and slamming into a stack of crates. He lay there, not moving. His two comrades only had the time to look at each other in shock before I snarled and despite them being twice my size, hoisted each several feet off the ground with a single hand. As they hung dangling in the air, I swung them back with inhuman strength, then swung them together, crushing each into the other with an incredible force. They both collapsed to the ground. I stood there, breathing, foaming with rage. None I touched where moving, but I didn't feel relieved. On the contrary, I wanted more. More navy to fight. More bodies to throw.

"Quinte Tierce Fantasia" Brooke used a swift draw-and-sheathing technique while his opponents where still under the influence of the hypnotic nature of his musical technique Party Music he had used in conjunction with his other attack. The marines fell before they even knew it.

Another uniformed man came towards me, I covered my forehead with Busoshoku haki before head butting him in the stomach and despite being a third of his size, he flew backwards through a door, cracking the wood off its hinges, and kept going, ten feet into the next room. It was as if a cannon had blasted him through the ship. The enemies who had seen stared in shock that a girl my size could throw him several feet and wavered between outrage and fear. That was a bad idea..underestimating me because of my small height was a sure fire way to piss me off...

"Nitoryu" Zoro grunted as he leapt upwards, "Taka nami" whilst airborne he created a powerful gust of wind to knock his opponents over.

"Ann-suki!" I heard my captain call and glanced upwards using a bloody hand to push my ruby hair out of my eyes and inadvertently smudged my face with more red than it was already splattered with, "Watch this!" He called out grinning, "Gomu gomu no..." He jumped into the air and span around rapidly before stretching to wrap himself in his own arms and legs in a rubber ball, "..Hanabi!" When the rubber rebounded the ball unwrapped and he unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks of increased speed that went in every direction with his feet and fists bouncing back and forth to take out almost everyone instantly.

I clapped my hands together happily as my jet eyes widened in awe, "That was so cool Luffy-kun!" I shouted raising one arm to wave my hand across to him with a smile that closed my eyes.

In that moment with my guard dropped one of the stronger marines who had managed to survive so far and so was one of the last left came up behind me and took advantage two backhand me across the face, sending me flying several feet, "Insolent brats!" He spat.

I landed on my back and looked up to see him pouncing again, hearing the Mugiwara's cries I rolled out of the way just in time springing back onto my feet. He was fast, I was faster - he fell flat on his face and after getting up span around to square off in a rage, "You're..." I huffed panting a little, "..The insolent one" he clawed his right hand for my face, I dodged it but his hand barely missed - I felt the wind of it passing right by my cheek.

His hand hit the wall behind us with such force it lodged into the wood. Now I was pissed off. Despite the fight having been won I felt red-hot rage pulse in my veins, "..For selfishly ruining our time!" I irritably snapped walking over to where he was stuck, I wound back my leg to plant a strong kick right in his gut. He keeled over and I grabbed him from behind to throw him right back into the wall face first. His head hit the stone hard.

I brushed my hands together as though to dust them off although I really needed another bath if I wanted to be clean and flipped out the long ruby curtain of my hair so it shone prettily in the sunshine like tamed fire, "Baka" I spoke cooly from my narrow flint hued eyes.


	87. Luffy's revenge - what Brooke-sama knows

**(So for a while I was contemplating cutting this on hiatus or deleting it, because it seems readers have lost interest. Then I decided that when I first wrote this I didn't expect any reviews at all, and I should be grateful for those I've received. So again thanks to those of you in the past who have, and Princess Luna for your continuing support. I'm going to carry on writing this just 'cause I like the storyline myself anyway.).**

* * *

A little time after we had left the smouldering wreckage of ruined navy boats in our wake cresting the waves with unrivalled ease as Usopp and Franky patched up the Sunny's minimal acquired damage. After Chopper inspected me and of course no injuries where found beneath the crusty blood stains I took an energising bath then changed into a grey and white striped bikini before walking through the corridors to catch a few sun-rays on the upper deck with Nami and Robin.

The two chastised me a little about my reckless form of fighting and as I offered my sheepish apologies I noticed the shipwright mending a hole on his own, I decided to take advantage of that to ask him a few 'innocent' questions under the pretence of mild interest so that I could find out which transport would be best for me to take later. I stood up and walked over to him before bending down, he slid his sunglasses down to see who it was before stopping what he was doing and setting his hammer down to one side, "What's up?" He asked through a mouthful of nails.

"Oh, I was just wondering..I really don't know anything about the Sunny" I pulled a moping face before smiling, "It's so interesting. Especially the soldier docking system!" I decided to round it up before I started feeling too guilty at deceiving him, "I thought you'd be the best person to ask"

He spat out the nails into his palm and set them to one side before using the hand to preen back his hair today styled like huge blue buffalo horns, "Of course it's SUPER interesting!" He gave a huge grin and beat his puffed up chest, "It is a turn table of compartments that each contain the soldiers of the Thousand Sunny." He caught onto my blank look, "a special device or vehicle that the Straw Hats can use like...Number three channel of docking system has The Shark Submerge III is a small three-man submarine shaped like a shark. The passengers can keep in contact with the ship above through a Den Den Mushi. It has a diving limit of 5,000 meters."

I smiled, "Oh, I get it now. Soldiers" I giggled and moved the fiery curtain of my crimson hair from where it had began to slide down over my shoulder and obscure one half of my vision with red, "That sounds so cool.." I commented enticing him to continue ranting proudly.

Unbeknownst to me Luffy was slowly losing his mind gritting his teeth as I tossed deep blood locks over my shoulders and let out a tinkling laugh, beaming at something the android had said.

"It is SUPER cool!" he enthused nodding, "The Mini Merry is in channel two, it has a steam engine and paddle wheels. I designed it on the figurehead of the Going Merry. Nami uses it for shopping mainly but it can hold up to four people."

The ebony haired rubber teen fumed silently and folded his arms over his chest wondering what they could be talking about that had my lights light up in such interest, "That's really nice of you to create it in the memory of Merry.." I gave a gentle truthful smile.

He shrugged like it was nothing, "I'm just a SUPER nice guy!" He grinned before continuing, "The White Rocking Horse I is a Waver that Nami obtained in Skypiea but I modified it to have a horse figurehead and a new wheel affixed on the handlebars. So now it can cover any terrain including water, and doubles the speed of it combined with the Jet Dial.

Luffy watched as I musingly twisted a long lock of hair between my fingers wondering why my brow was creased in such deep thought, The White Rocking Horse I sounded like the most useful for me to get to Punk Hazard but would leave me exposed to eyesight of enemies and the weather, and Nami would kill me for it when I got back...if I got back.. "Thanks for telling me all that Franky" I forced a smile and waved before going off on my next task still unaware my movements where being followed.

The Mini Merry would have much of the same problems as the The White Rocking Horse I and I felt even worse about taking such a beloved memory of my Nakama's without asking, so I guessed the The Shark Submerge III would be the best option. I could knock out the Den Den Mushi and travelling underwater would give me the essence of time and speed without any floating marine ships detecting me. I was feeling rowing guilt at what I was doing right under my crews noses but kept pushing it down to reassure myself that ultimately it was for the best.

Luffy got to his feet and followed after I walked inside towards the kitchen and stood his in the shadows of the doorway as I asked Sanji to 'please make me lots of snacks because I'm super hungry..like I might faint..!' His brow screwed up wondering why I was acting so weird. Despite dinner would be ready soon upon the chance to act chivalrous the chef couldn't deny me and instantly sprang alive.

He watched as I reached out for a recipe book at the same time as the Sanji and the cook seemed to try and keep my hand in his a little longer than was strictly necessary for the aid he was providing. For his part the cook seemed to be over the hill with all the attention he was being shown. It was amazing he could even help me stand with the way he was wiggling around in love-drunk excitement. Suddenly Luffy understood all those times his first mate had called him ero-chef.

"I'll make you some Kayu first" he began to whip up some rice porridge by slow cooking rice in lots of water. It tended to be thicker than other types of rice porridge or gruel, commonly served to sick people because it is easily digestible.

I began to busy myself with getting out Tupperware bowls instead of plates and the chef turned to me in confusion, "Are you not going to eat it in here so I can bask in your lovely presence as I cook dinner?"

"I-I thought I'd enjoy it outside" I stammered lying quickly and wishing I had thought about it sooner.

"Well you certainly are dressed for that weather..." I wasn't imagined the leer in his voice as I looked up and saw him blankly staring at me like I was a succulent meal he wanted to garnish..personally, "Now..some potato croquettes" he turned back to preparing more.

I plastered a smile on my face tipping my chin down so shadows covered the angry sparks in my eyes, I hid my hands behind my back so he wouldn't see they had curled into fists. I feigned a casual laugh forcing my haki down which threatened to knock him unconscious. At least he had taken the damn lie.

Luffy reflected on the conflicting emotions he felt whenever I wore some of those sun bathing garments which where as close as I could get to naked without actually wearing no clothes, he knew he definitely, definitely liked it when I wore them..but there was also an element of frustration involved that everybody else could look at the small triangles of fabric covering the essentials held on with skimpy string too. Skimpy enough that one tug would rip the bikini to pieces. An image that certainly wasn't helping his state any as he watched Sanji slobber all over me now..he didn't understand why I hadn't punched him yet.

"And now a Omuraisu..I know you like those" he passed me the fried rice wrapped in a thin egg omelette on a plate and I carefully slid it onto the tinfoil to wrap it before putting it in a lunchbox, "Now some Yakitori..."

Knowing he would need some sticks to spear the grilled chicken on I reached up to the cupboard and opened it, then leaned against the counter trying to reach them. Just then I slipped and the ever "gallant" chef was there to catch me. My behind smashed up against his groin, his face buried in my ruby silky hair that smelled like strawberries and the ocean air. The groan that escaped the blond was the last straw and Luffy marched in forgetting he was meant to be spying.

I harshly pushed Sanji away before I had even noticed the captain had irritably paced in and glowered at him, "I must have slipped.." I rubbed my head from where I had bumped it against the cupboard, "You didn't have to get that clo-"

Before I could finish without saying a word Luffy reached us and grabbed my wrist yanking me away from the stunned cook tossing me over his shoulder like some primitive caveman. He barely registered my futile pounding on his back as he immediately carried me away, heading to the Captains Room, "..My food.." I wailed a little confused, upset and irritated all rolled into one wondering why the rubber man had such an angry determined look in his eyes.

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind us he was dropping me to my feet, closing in before they even touched ground, just stood together in the middle of the room. His mouth claimed mine, tongue pillaging, demanding and taking without hesitation. I could do nothing but offer myself up, opening myself to him as he drank from me, teeth raking across my tongue and drawing colour from my lush bottom lip. I brushed against him as I struggled, trying to get away and his groin tightened. He inhaled my scent, I caught his gaze and the air sparked, warming with thick, needy tension. All at once, the worry he'd felt earlier engulfed him. He turned me to face him, laying his hands on my shoulders.

My pitch eyes widened, lips parting as the tip of my pink tongue darted out and wetted them. Fear filled my face, but I didn't run. Emotions flashed through my eyes. As if I'd made my choice, I leaned into his embrace. He drew me against his chest, relishing the feel of my body pressing against him. He kissed me again, his lips lingering. This time instead of fighting back my hands rubbed along his back, and beneath my touch, his heart raced. He was kissing me like he knew I was leaving and couldn't tell me to stay with words alone. His blood heated. He had the primitive urge to fill me and prove we were both alive.

He groaned, pushing my lips apart to taste me again so our kiss became urgent, frenzied. The ache spread. He didn't care what the truth might be. We could make our own fate, our own truth, if we wanted. He kissed me again, taking and giving - I moaned, pressing closer to him. When he broke away, we were both breathing heavily.

He was lashing out with all of his frustrations, allowing the craziness he had felt to overwhelm him until he was simply giving into animal instincts. His hands ravaged my body, the scraps of material that was my bikini top coming off with a tug as he had figured; I was trembling and he could smell my excitement, taste my desire on my skin.

His stark gaze caressed my nudity made my nipples tighten, my breasts ached to feel his touch. He cupped my breasts, flicking his thumbs over the throbbing tips. His rubber hands were flower petal soft on my skin, sending shivers through me. I gasped as electrifying thrills shot through me, the needy ache spreading.

His hands trailed down my sides, clasped my waist. The intensity frightened me, but I didn't back away from the fire burning between them. I took hold of it, melted against his unyielding chest, pressing as close as I could get to his heat and as he deepened our kiss my body came fully awake.

Brooke was on his way to oil his bow strings in the aquarium bar when he picked up the unusual harmony of moans coming from the Captains Room, wondering if whoever was inside was arguing and if he should go in to break it up he took a peek through the keyhole. He clapped his finger bones over his teeth to stop a loud gasp emitting as he caught sight of the two of us inside.

Inside the Captains Room I rubbed against him, relishing the sparks of friction - He ran his hands over my back, cupping me in his firm grip as I wiggled, delighting in the way his hardness pressed between my thighs. I curled my fingers in his short black hair, licked his lips, along his jaw and down his neck. His heartbeat made the vein on his throat throb. I pressed my mouth to his skin, resisting the urge to suck hard enough to leave a visible mark.

He pulled away for a moment to strip off his clothes, his dick aching to be free of his pants, the cool air against the head had him gritting his teeth and yanking me back up against him, his erection digging into my hip. Then he cupped my wet heat and I moaned, my back bowing to his touch. I pulsed with need beneath his touch, wanting more. So much more. I stopped thinking and gave over to all he made me feel.

Making quiet reverent noises Luffy stroked the velvety skin amazed at how I had gone from normal temperature to hot so quickly. I was ready, damp beneath his fingers. My chafed lips curled in a smile, my half-lidded eyes were unfocused, seductively black and bright. He tried to take it slower, half-afraid he'd scare me away with the intensity of how much he wanted to bury himself inside me. He tugged my bikini panties down my hips, slipping them off. Then he nuzzled my belly, nibbling his way down. When he flicked me with his tongue, I gasped. My hands fisted back into his silky jet hair but then he stopped and I gave a exhale of disappointment, "Ann-suki.." He whispered against the silky folds and I shivered, "You want me, right?"

I blinked, surprised by his question. Of course I did. I gave a trembling nod and he cupped me, lifting to taste my heat. I trembled beneath him, breath coming faster and more ragged. He teased me with his mouth, licking my soft, wet skin before pausing again, "Y-yes" I stammered, anything for him to continue.

"And only me, right?" He pressed before pushing his elongated tongue back inside of me. I wiggled beneath his mouth, my breath coming in sharp little pants that drove him on. He twisted, tasting me deeper, until I cried out my pleasure.

"Y-yes! L-Luffy-kun~!" When he looked up to met my pitch gaze, I looked dreamy, a satisfied smile on my swollen lips. Staring into my coal eyes framed by strands of passion mussed ruby hair his chest filled with a sweet softness.

He had one arm around my waist and pushed me over it so he could ravage my neck, sucking marks into my soft ivory skin his other tanned hand gliding over my firm curves. He pulled one of my legs up around his hip his hand reaching around to slip two fingers into my wetness. I jolted at the sudden invasion, my leg tightening and a gasp breaking past my lips.

Outside Brooke searched his mind for the snatches of kindness he had watched exchanged between the two of us and came up with one almost immediately. Everyone was used to defending their plate from the constantly hungry captain. They all had their own methods and one of my favourite's was stabbing the offending limb with my fork. Yet here I was sitting at the dinner table eating one of my favourite dishes and when the rubber arm stretched to help himself I did nothing. I let the captain snatch an extra morsel of food without a word or movement of protest - me, the infamous glutton.

The caverns of his eye sockets gave the impression of a deadpan face despite his churning emotions that had been laid to rest for so long, they fixated on his captains hands and mouth as they roamed my skin. Another tight ball of tension built inside me as he explored every inch. I relished the feel of him, how his golden muscles were so hard beneath my touch. Our slender legs entwined, pale skin against tan skin, as he kissed me, his supple pink tongue thrusting, invading, animate with its own life. His extending arms caressed my breasts, my stomach, my hips. Brooke felt his bones stir with the echo of passions he had experienced when he was alive with a vigour he hadn't felt for half a century.

I spiralled into the heady sensations racing through my body. The cool air of the his breath caressed my heated skin, and where he touched me, sparks ignited. My breath came in quick pants as he repeatedly drove his fingers deep inside. I took his fingers in willingly, letting him fill me. My quivering breasts rose enticingly in front of him and he bent down to latch onto one. He licked down the slope of one curve and captured a perky nipple between his lips. My body shuddered as pleasure swamped me.

I was supple under his touch which only made him want to ravage me more. He teased one fast hardening nipple in his mouth while scissoring his fingers inside me making me writhe against him. My breathing had deteriorated into short pants, soft moans falling out as he twisted his fingers around, curling them to make me keen louder.

It amazed the skeleton swordsman that his captain's concentration was so flexible. In a fight the young boy was incredibly focused on his enemy and kept going until the threat was removed. Yet on any given occasion any number of things could capture his attention, nothing holding his concentration for long. Food, shiny objects, something different. They could all steal the rubber boy's attention from a conversation, game or chore. There was another thing however that once it captured the captain's attention would hold his concentration. That was the me. The slate haired rubber teen who couldn't make it through a game of tag without getting sidetracked was content to simply sit and watch me with wide eyes for hours no matter what task I was doing. It occurred to Brooke that perhaps this was his reward for such concentration.

"Ngh~ L-Luffy-Kun.." I gasped looking down at through clouded eyes surprised to see that he still had an air of innocence to him despite the fact that his hand was skilfully driving me to the brink of insanity and his mouth latched onto my breast.

My lusty cries were shooting straight to his erection which was now purple and swollen with desire. He had had enough with enticement and wanted to be in me, carving me out and marking me as his again and again. He wished Sanji had come into the damn kitchen earlier before the marines attacked. He removed his fingers and let my breast slip from his mouth a needy sigh slipping through his teeth as he took me in how naively seductive I was in all of my unravelled glory twitching beneath him.

The undead musician reflected on how I seemed to be more relaxed and every once in awhile he would catch me staring off into the horizon with a real smile on my lips. Each day he seemed to be collecting more pieces of the puzzle and he wondered what the final picture would be. Was this..love? The echoes of his own romances past and the ballads singing in his mind told him it was so.

His hand was back on my thigh and using his strength he easily picked me up and backed me to the wall. On instinct my other leg came up to wrap around him and as soon as I had the wall to my back I used my grip on his shoulders as leverage to impale my ass on him. Instantly as the tight ring stretched the sensations wouldn't be denied. I felt everything fully, as if my senses had expanded as he groaned and moved eagerly inside. I rose to meet each thrust, certain I couldn't take any more, yet wanting it all.

The gentlemanly undead samurai watched almost in awe as my leg swung effortlessly up, hooking around his captains waist and pulling us closer together. The sounds being emitted from the couple were highly erotic and highly personal and still Brooke couldn't tear his eyes away from the sweet harmony. He didn't think he wanted to see anymore of this and he certainly didn't want them to see him but he was oddly drawn to it. Like a moth to the flame, he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't get away. It was if his bony knees were locked in fear, making it impossible for him to turn and run. The kick was it wasn't fear that had him rooted to the spot, it was intrigue and, as much as he tried to ignore it, arousal.

I clenched his shoulders, his tan muscles bunching beneath my grip. Our black eyes locked as he continued to pleasure us both. In his dark shadowy gaze, something shifted. I felt an answering pulse in my heart. We were connected, not just joining as a woman and a man, but as something beyond. He eased inside me, hips undulating. I gasped as the tension built higher, faster. Then the pleasure swept me over the edge. My breathy cries echoed from the Captains Room, mixing with his groans. He drove deeper. I felt as if I were being washed down a torrential river, the water swirling, caressing me, the force of it all was awe-inspiring.

The sword wielding violinist felt like the so-called gentleman Sanji, getting turned on by the erotic sight in front of him. And the sight was certainly erotic. Didn't they realise the other hole hurt a lot less? In the brief time Brooke had been lost in thought his captain was now gasping with a expression of fatigued pleasure as my wet heat encompassed him, focusing on not coming right then.

I clawed at his shoulders trying to move on him but he held me still as he regained control. Then he fixed his grip on my waist and lifted me up only to slam me back down. I was grasping at his shoulder while the other hand was sprawled against the wall, trying to gather any purchase I could find. He lifted me up again his hips moving with his hands, pounding into me as I came down on him again and again. The cupboards began to shake with the exertion of our movements and with a smash we both ignored Usopp's monster-plant fell and shattered on the floor in a mess of ruined roots and soil.

Every atom in Luffy's body was alive and humming as he thrust into his kanojo. He felt every slight touch and his fingertips were alive skimming over my soft milky skin. He was acutely aware of the biting sensation of my perfectly oval fingernails digging into the soft flesh of his tanned shoulder and dragging down as his thrusts picked up tempo. He was also aware of the burning passion that was gathering between them as it neared its peak, his body tight in anticipation of the release that was to come.

Unconsciously his bony fingers found its way into his pants and Brooke found himself gently stroking his pelvic bone where in life his genitals were, losing himself in the music of the soft moans he looked left no right down the hallway to check it was empty. When he peered back he almost exploded noisily again and shoved his other fingers in his jaw to stifle the sound as he watched the young couple push against each other furiously with newly opened eyes. Saa, this was love, indeed.

It was all he could do to keep thrusting, his entire body was shaking with the intensity of conflicting sensations. The tight heat of me wrapping around him, sucking him in mixing with the pain of my teeth sinking into the flesh of his neck. My cries were filtering into a stream of sounds raising in intensity with each passing second. He could feel the signs of my impending orgasm, that certain pitch she always reached before I came, the flush that had spread across my body and the way my fingers were in spasm against his bicep.

He shifted the angle of my hips slightly as he continued to thrust up into me, bucking wildly as he began to lose control. He barely had time to register my orgasm before he was experiencing his own, feeling my my release seconds before and just as he had been acutely aware of every sensation and every touch he was now only aware of the intense heat of passion washing over him, washing over us as we moved together as one. Luffy felt as though we were in a cosmic swirl of passion in which nothing else existed but the two of us and this moment.

Brooke turned away with a cold sensation of spreading guilt upon having intruded on the most intimate climax of their moment as his hand stopped stroking to the pace of Luffy's thrusts. Scratching the back of his Afro sheepishly he quickly made his way to his original destination deciding not to tell anybody what he had seen..just in case they thought he was some kind of pervert, and not the most proper and goodly of gentleman that he undoubtedly was. He had just happened to walk by there - that was all. Still a warm hearted chuckle eased past his lips as his mind chose various love ballads he would play later that evening.

I reached the peak and fell once more, breathily sighing his name. Exquisite waves of fulfilment swept through me. His answer echoed mine, his body stiffening. His vision whiting out as he lost control of his limbs, sliding down to his knees with a guttural cry. His movements slowed, tender, sweet. I lay by his side where he had now slumped into an exposed starfish on his back, breathing heavily with his eyes closed and a huge beatific grin. He drew me into the curve of his body and just held me. I could have moved. But I found I was enjoying the closeness too much to give it up just yet.

Neither of us had the energy to move much more. He didn't care. He was content to lay here with Ann in his arms for the rest of eternity. He smoothed his hand down my long crimson hair, surprised yet happy as I snuggled a little closer. My rump wiggled against his groin in a way he knew was her getting more comfortable but made him want to repeat the entire process all over again; my head lay on his outstretched arm, our bodies fitting together like a key made for a lock. Tenderness swept through him. As I looked up to face him, a satisfied small smile on my face, he traced a finger down my cheek. I leaned into his touch and gently kissed him.

He didn't have a lot of money to spend on me – in fact he owed Nami triple what he actually had, so he couldn't buy me jewels or cook me meals like Sanji doted on Nami. He couldn't say that he won his battles for me like a knight from long ago because we both knew it was solely for himself, but protected me as fiercely as Zoro defended Robin. He couldn't paint like Usopp, tinker up some present like Franky or create a masterpiece like Brooke. He couldn't even apply a bandaid right like Chopper, not that I ever needed medical help. His talents lay in a more destructive vein that didn't intertwine with romantics. Yet none of it ever seemed to matter to the red head. I didn't need proof of his love and dedication because I knew that he did love me and was mine completely. And to me that was more precious that any jewel he could buy.

"I knew that kissing you in the sun before would work" he gave a small smile which widened as he added, "A kiss always wakes up the princess."

I blinked a couple of times, "Wha-? P-princess? I'm not a princess!" I stammered feeling my cheeks heating up. There was a long silence for a moment I which I could almost hear the cogs of his brain churn. I wondered what he was thinking about and prayed for him to have only pleasant thoughts, as I did every night for his dreams. I wanted our last day together before we parted to be without any arguing - although it was rare that we truly did.

Luffy understood things that some people would never have dreamed of knowing. He could instinctively pick out the strongest fighter in their enemies. Luffy understood the concept of true justice, not the World Government's messed up idea of justice but real - truly real - justice. I had seen it happen time and time again, with myself and many others, he always knew what to say when it mattered. He understood more than anyone gave him credit for and still there was so much he didn't get.

Luffy did not understand that not everybody was as indestructible as him. He had a knack for finding adventures that were often dangerous and usually deadly. With all the complicated and intricate things that the young boy understood it still amazed me that he couldn't grasp the simplistic concept of personal space.

To Luffy there was no such thing as personal space and so it happened that more times than not he invaded everyone's space. He didn't do it to be intimidating and he didn't even recognize that he shouldn't be doing it. So it really shouldn't have surprised me when all of a sudden his bright grinning face was inches away from me again. For a moment as thought he was going to kiss me but the warm pressure was against my forehead not my lips, I opened my eyes again and he snickered seeing the shade of disappointment in them, "Shishishishi. You're my princess Ann-suki"

I was surprised that was what he had been focusing his attention on for so long and let out a light tinkling bell laugh turning to manoeuvre my warm cheek against his hot, slightly sweaty neck ignoring the perspiration to hide the relief I felt that nothing else had been on his mind. I closed my eyes so he couldn't see the stinging tears dew up in them as I used all the extent of my haki powers to force them back down..if I came undone now I would end up unraveling entirely and ruining my entire plan by telling him - I knew he'd forbid me of course. And this was something I had to do, for me, for him and most important for the both of us.

Luffy-kun..I whispered fervently in my mind...Please believe I'll come back to you. Believe in me. In us.

There was no way he could have heard, but he gripped me just a little bit tighter. And I decided then that maybe such close proximity wasn't such a big annoyance after all.


	88. The final stages of Ann's plan

**(A/N: thanks to everyone who has reviewed and continued to favourite or show support in any form, it is as always highly appreciated. Warning for upcoming chapters after this, there's going to be a hell of a lot of bloodshed..) **

* * *

"DINNER!" In the way only the Mugiwara pirates could, simultaneously all over Sunny everybody stopped their separate tasks in harmony at the sound of the chef's call. Magnetised they put down what they all had been doing and drifted towards the kitchen, in the past it had been proven it paid to be late and anger the cook after all.

It started innocuously enough with Sanji presenting a feast and Luffy of course attempting to dive straight in only to receive a polished shoe in his chest sending him spiralling back into his chair. He then set an immaculately presented plate down gently in front of the orangette, "First for my darling, I spent two hours preparing the finest breaded pork cutlets and cabbage for this Tonkatsu" he took a puff of his cigarette, "I hope you enjoy it!"

She smiled slightly with her chin resting in her palm accepting it with a bat of her eyelashes and with large heart shaped eyes he simpered over to serve the tanned archeologist next, "And of course the lovely Robin must also have only the best.." He slid a plate of five asparagus and bacon wraps over to her.

After she had nodded and thanked him he had preened appropriately before serving me, "I also made this nikudango with only you in mind sweetest~" he bent down his face coming a little too close to comfort as it had done to the other Straw Hat females before he straightened back up noting the dangerous glint in his captains eye, "I also wrapped the snacks I made for you earlier in tinfoil and put them in the fridge for you should you want them later"

"Extra snacks?!" Luffy's cheeks puffed up and became scarlet like he was trying to contain his anger in as he crossed his arms over his chest with an irritated look.

"It smells great..itadakimasu!" I eagerly broke apart my chopsticks with a wide smile and nimbly picked up one of the pork meatballs before popping it in my mouth. I made happy noises of surprise as I tasted sweet ankake sauce before swallowing, "It tastes great, too!" I greedily picked up another my gluttonous appetite overcoming my manners to wait until everyone was served.

He clasped his hands onto his chest before raising one up as though to serenade the gods, "Your compliments sear a lightening bolt into my over bursting heart~" he began to rant but was interrupted.

"Oi, shitty ero. Give me mine already" Zoro lowered his thin brow and fixed him with a steely glare that predictably riled the chef who raised his fist bursting into flames.

"Why you...crappy marimo...Just for that you get served last!" He spat furiously before the fire died down. The swordsman began spluttering but Robin laid a complacing hand on his thick forearm and he quietened down.

Watching them was pushed aside as I focused on making sure anything I put on to my plate stayed there and wasn't pilfered by the captain as usual, I was starving today. However I had been a second too late and was completely unprepared when he reached across me to grab another piece of meat and the back of his hand brushed incongruously against my chest.

"Sorry" he mumbled innocently before tearing a chunk of the drumstick in his hand.

I would have almost believed the gesture was an accident despite the tingling it caused in my body but when a moment later it happened again when he reached for his juice box I knew it was planned and a wide grin spread across his face. Planned or not it didn't prevent my nipples from instantly beading tightly at the contact, luckily I had decided not to wear my bikini to dinner despite the navigator donning hers.

I tried to focus on the food in front of me but it was proving rather difficult. Every time the dumb rubber head moved I flinched in anticipation of contact which never came. Luffy managed to steal half the meatballs on my plate before I even noticed and was too worked up to even properly chastise him.

The meal was almost over without anybody noticing when Sanji threw a fork and yelled at him to stop picking from my meal "Shishishishi" he only laughed before casting his empty juice box aside and reached across me once more for another and I steeled myself against the brush of his hand. Except it never came at least not where I was expecting.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when a large, smooth hand pressed warmly against my exposed thigh a bit too far up to be considered appropriate, "You seem a bit…excited." he bent his soft charcoal haired head so it was closer to mine under the pretence of stretching across for a plate and murmured in my ear. I could hear his satisfied smug tone ghost across my skin.

I was acutely aware of the emphasis he put on the last word and the answering ripple low in my stomach. Luffy of people shouldn't be know how to say things like that! I clutched my quivering thighs together tightly and tried to keep some semblance of calm. Teasing me even during food time...this was too much! A line had been crossed and he'd pay for it!

"Gochisou-sama deshita" I rose up suddenly into my hands clasped in front of my waist as though that would quell or hide the desire building inside of me.

"But you haven't finished?"

"You need to eat Ann-sama, you can't just rely on your devil fruit ability" Chopper complained pointing one hoof in the air with wide worried ocher eyes.

"M'nothungry" I quickly lied then ran out before my stomach could contradictingly rumble and betray me. It didn't escape my furious notice that in my peripherals I saw Luffy immediately grab my plate to eat what remained.

* * *

"What's wrong, lovers quarrel?" The orangette navigator smirked knowingly wriggling one eyebrow at me from where she was looking at me from over her shoulder in her room. I had come in here knowing it was one of the last places Luffy would trespass in to find me knowing of its owners wrath figuring I could deflect her questions and give myself some time to think.

"W-wha?! What are you saying Nami?!" I fought down the explosion of pink I felt rising up my neck steadily squeezing my eyes close and she snickered her eyes turning into demonic slits.

"You didn't touch your food - a common sign of love sickness" I could hardly blurt out the true reason I had stormed out of the kitchen which was also the reason why I was currently kind of hiding in here, "There has to be some reason for that new spark in your eye"

"..I-it's nothing like that" I mumbled, sitting down on her bed on the corner of the luxurious feather duvet, she turned around a little more to watch my moments.

Her wickedly devious features softened, "I've told you before you can come to me with any problem" her smile became gentle and she stood up from where she had been busily comparing maps at her desks, I had felt bad for disturbing her but she had invited me in before I could excuse myself and leave before she punched me for intruding. Despite her ribbing it felt good to be in the company of someone who didn't get my emotions so fired up and jumbled all the time.

"..Nami?" I asked tentatively as she bent a little so her face was level with mine to peer at me before springing back up.

"You're problem is.." She began to rummage in her bedside drawer, "..You don't know what you want" she took out a small strapless bag.

I tried to hide my face sure I looked stunned as she more or less hit the nail on the head, I knew what I wanted - I just wasn't sure of how to get it. The thought broke as I felt the mattress shift as she sat on it beside me, quite close "Ah..Na.." I began but she placed a finger over my mouth before unzipping the purse, it had a variety of makeup inside that I'd never seen before.

"Stop talking" she commanded and I instantly shut up for fear of slaps that could raise lumps on my head, she began to apply a pink gloss to my lips that smelt a little of strawberries, I dipped out my tongue and found it tasted like that too, "And don't do that" she slapped my hand down as it rose to touch my lower lip.

Five minutes later as she applied blusher onto my cheeks I tried to stammer my way out of having anything else foreign put on my skin, "I don't think this will help solving my problem..N-Nami-San" I tried to dissuade her.

"Close your eyes" she snapped threatening a deadly black wand, I gulped and immediately did so and tried not too flinch at a gentle dragging sensation against my eyelashes.

"..N-not that I have a problem.." I added belatedly but she said nothing and told me to keep my eyes shut, I felt a brush rub against my eyelids.

"Everybody needs a confidence boost once in a while" she finally replied mysteriously after rubbing what I could feel was a different type of brush over my entire face and neck, dusted with a soft pale powder - I tried not to sneeze or rub it off instinctively.

She grabbed her hairbrush from atop the bedside table next to a photo of herself younger, Nojiko of a similar youth and Belemere hugging them warmly. Before I could ask her about it she began to drag it through my tangled crimson curls with such tenacity I bit down on my lip to stop from unleashing a flurry of pain-induced curses on her.

After the ordeal was over and she gently wove a few braids into the ruby strands a strange kind of peace overcame me that always did whenever anybody played with my hair she stood up and sensing it I opened my eyes from where they had drifted close as relaxation overtook me, "How about a new style?" She asked speculatively running her hand through my fringe, I blushed and shook my head from side to side and she frowned.

"Okay..I suppose you could a little.." I conceded, "It does get kind of hot on my neck sometimes" I rose my arm unconsciously to rub the nape of it as I spoke with a small frown.

After retrieving the scissors she got busy attending to the length of crimson waterfall that hasn't been attended to other than washed and combed in years, so it had certainly grown long. I felt weight vanish from my head like burdens lifting as hair drifted down onto the floor like blood red feathers.

When she was done and went to get her small vanity mirror, I was shocked at the reflection, "It..it looks nice" I said surprised at how the shoulder length hair highlighted my dark eyes and showed more of the face I was used to hiding. Closing my eyes I shook it all out tossing my head from side to side feeling the air brush past my neck..only suddenly it didn't and felt suddenly heavy again, I opened my eyes and the Iyasu Iyasu no mi had regrown the strands back to my waist like before, "Uhmm.."

"Well..that didn't last long" she unhappily drawled crossing her arms over her chest with a long sigh, "Let's see if I can work of your eyebrows" she replaced the scissors, mirror and rummaged in the bag for a pair of tweezers.

Was I imagining that glint in her eye? In one quick split second she pinned me down and raised them above my eye, before selecting on strand and tugging it out, "Ow!" I struggled as tears sprang up under the offended eye, she punched out another and I accidentally lashed out a wave of Haoshoku haki that blasted her unconscious, "G-Gomenesai Nami-San.." I whispered pitifully blue with the thought of what pain I'd get for this later.

* * *

Apart they were about as innocuous as two objects could be. They weren't dangerous or unknown in any way and Luffy would scoff at the thought of either of them getting the best of him. He could snap the one and tear up the other without the slightest effort and yet put them together and he was beat – not that he was admitting to it. He sat there scowling at the objects before him as though the force of his gaze could set them on fire or conjure up words; a simple pen and paper.

The Mugiwara Captain considered snapping the pen but he knew Nami would only beat him up with a reprimand and a fee no doubt. This was all Ann's fault. He had gotten angry with me for flaunting that tiny bikini in front of that stupid chef - why had he never realised how annoying Sanji was around women before? And when he'd made moves to take back what he saw as his property he'd just dribbled over her even more throughout dinner. So then when he tried to brand her as his again she had stormed out and was now hiding somewhere on Sunny away from him.

After kind of but not completely explaining what had happened to Usopp the sharpshooter had gotten it into his bushy haired head that if he couldn't tell me how he felt he'd be able to express it in words. Baka..he thought he'd been clear enough, he'd said it a thousand times already..simply stated enough in his mind. What difference would writing it down make?! And drawing letters...or even drawing at all, had never been his strong point.

On the desk in the Captains Room beside him there was a pile of crumpled paper taunting him with his inability to express himself. Picking up the pen he scrawled 'I like you' across the top of the sheet only to growl and scratch it out. He got as far as writing 'I love y' before crumpling up the entire sheet of paper. With a loud sigh he tipped himself back onto two chair legs to look up at the origami strewn ceiling. He spent half an hour laboriously writing out the words 'Your my Kanojo' before screwing that up, too.

He sat at the desk with pen and paper for another hour coming up with numerous attempts before finally keeping something he wrote. It wasn't great or memorable but it was true and real and in the end that was all he could hope to get out. Of course leaving the mess of crumpled papers instead of tossing them in the trash he folded the final sheet and printing my name across it. Leaving the sheet on my pillow he left the room.

Later I walked into the empty Captains Room room, making a loud groan at the mess. First I put the wrapped food I had retrieved from the fridge whilst evading an enraged Nami into my backpack along with the maps, then picked some thick winter clothes out of the wardrobe and packed those too.

I began deliberating whether or not I should see if there where any books in the library I could do a few last minute reading of that could help. As I wondered that I noticed a letter on my pillow and picked up the paper. I held it in my hand recognising the importance of what was written inside no matter what it said.

A part of me expected it to be blank but I still hoped that somehow I'd finally learn what he was thinking and what the reasoning behind his earlier actions had been. I took a deep breath and opened the paper taking in what was written. To be honest, it took a couple of attempts to read it. My heart constricted and a large lump formed in my throat.

'Actions speak louder than words.'

My jet eyes widened and softened like melting shadows as I took in the words before I went around the room picking up the balls of discarded attempts, carefully I unsmoothed them all to read the abandoned words,

'I like you' 'I love y' 'Your my Kanojo' 'Wear more clothes around Sanji Baka'

My eyes widened as I finally understood.

'Actions speak louder than words.'

Smiling a little I tucked them all into my drawer and went off to find him. It was as if without even knowing what my plan was Luffy had told me what the right thing to do was.

* * *

I'd walked all over most of the Sunny before finding him in his favourite place, lying on his back atop the lion figurehead with his hat over his eyes and arms pillowing his head. I figured he was asleep and stealthily clambered up as quietly as I could, but the moment I reached his side a smile curved over his face like he'd known I was there all along.

"Sorry if I woke you up" I excused before sitting down on my knees and hands fisted in my lap.

"You didn't" he slowly made his way up into an upright sitting position with his back resting against the figurehead, and rose one arm encouraging me to lean into his side, I did, savouring the warmth, "You look different.." He said suddenly, peering into my face frowning.

Exploding with embarrassment I scrubbed my cheeks with my hands belatedly, "N-Nami attacked me with makeup.."

He made a hum that was a note too low to be ponderous before reaching out to touch my lower lip with his finger, he sniffed it before pulling a face and wiped it on his shorts, "It smells funny" he stuck out his tongue, "..You don't need that kind of stuff anyways" he averted his eyes skyward as a slight blush rose over the bridge of his nose.

Funny, but somehow his words made me feel unexpectedly really happy.

I didn't have to tell him that I'd found his note, but I did have to reply. Wordlessly I rose my head up and pressed my lips gently against his, I felt his breath of surprise at first but after a split moment of hesitation his body melted into mine and his other arm reached across to bury in my hair,

With the pressure of a butterfly I savoured the warmth and softness imprinted against mine committing it to memory, our lips parted at the same moment and our noses brushed against each other in our slow but heated effort to deepen the kiss. After a light sheepish giggle we tried again and his honeyed tongue tickled like a fish against mine for a few seconds before dragging across my lower lip.

With a slow curl of heated excitement kindling I manoeuvred my weight atop him so our legs tangled, both of his hands rose behind each of my ears to bring our lips together with much more force than earlier. My breasts seductively pushed up against his muscled chest as I linked my arms around his tanned neck with a breathy sigh of muted pleasure. "...You taste different too.." he murmured unhappily.

My captain moved one hand to my lower back and enough applied pressure that I was suddenly pinioned on his straining erection so hard that despite the cloth between us with a surprised mewl I flushed guiltily as I felt a gush of sudden wetness down below which he caught nibbling my lower lip with his teeth as his fingers crushed into my hair. All of the lipgloss was definitely gone by the time he was finished and he made a happy noise as if he preferred it immeasurably.

Actions spoke louder than words, right?

Minutes later we broke apart panting heavily with burning, feverish eyes and twitching hands that itched to do more; I made to roll off him but silently his arms moved to keep me held against him.

For a while, we laid there in quiet...before,

"Tell me a secret"

His voice was unexpectedly soft in the darkness and I peered up to to where his face was turned up to the sky, large round eyes taking in the countless stars that dotted the darkness, offering hope in the bleak of the night.

Hoping he didn't mean what the sudden icicles of fear down my spine warned me it could be I forced a smile, "B-But we don't keep secrets, right?" A bead of sweat rolled down the back of my head as he looked down at me with a surprisingly condescending expression, I don't think he'd ever used that with me before; and huffed two irritated clouds out of his flared nostrils, "Mn. F-Fine! B-but it might take me a while to think of one.." I muttered reluctantly.

He made a soft grunt as his thumb began to rub at the soft skin along my hip as he waited. I was silent for quite some time and anyone but Luffy would have thought I was simply going to not answer. It wasn't that I had no secrets to tell or even that I was reluctant to share them with him I simply didn't know what to say, how to organise my thoughts.

Strange, with my writing talent and the diary I kept as well as a logbook, I was one for eloquence and speaking of my feelings and secrets was something I was used to doing..but writing them was easier when you knew nobody would come across and read them accidentally. Luffy remained quiet as I resting back against him content to let me ponder knowing that in the end I would tell him.

"..When-whenever I fight...It's for you..." I whispered, as close as I could come without unravelling and telling him my entire plan. My chest burned with the effort of holding in this heavy lie.

There was silence as the secret was released to the night air, wrapping around the pair of us in the slight breeze. He tilted his head down and there was nothing but understanding in his round dark eyes, he bent and pressed a kiss to my offered lips, grateful to have listened in on the secrets and concerns I rarely voiced,

"Come on, let's go to bed." I muttered as I reluctantly pulled away. He smiled in response and rose his arm up to give me space to lift myself up off of him and together we headed down to the Captains Room.


	89. The parting gifts

My previously assigned body clock actually managed to wake me up on time for once as an hour or two after midnight I reared upright in bed to the snoring sounds of the rubber teen who shared my mattress - or rather pushed his right next to mine.

Knowing it would take much more than a jolt of the bed to wake him up I dragged my fingers through my hair after giving a stretch, usually it would take me ages to shake the clouds of sleep from my head but nerves and an emotion a little like excitement had me instantly alert.

My eyes stung with oncoming tears as I bent over him and pressed a kiss against the scar curving under his eye, I got dressed and slung my backpack over my shoulder knowing I needed to get ready but stood there afterwards pinioned to the spot. Could I really leave Sunny, with my nakama and Luffy - even for a little while?

I stared at how the silver moonlight softened the edges of his scars and cast shadows against the well cut muscles of his stomach, taking in tiny details like the pearly cast of his fingernails and how his eyelashes fluttered to create a crescent moon shadow under his eye. The exact shade of his skin, like a dull golden coin. The coal black strands of such incredible softness that held his unique male musk, sea salt and spice. The way his smile took over his entire face to light up his eyes - and always made me smile too. Hoarding every visual treasure that I could to take with me, to keep me warm on the cold nights alone. I stared so hard it honestly surprised me the intensity of it didn't wake him, for so long that I began to go cross eyed and my vision went fuzzy.

My dewy eyes hardened as my resolve steeled and my hand curled into a fist, tears fell down my cheeks silently as I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me without leaving a note. What was there that I could say that could possibly explain this? But I had to get stronger if I wanted to be a worthy crew member.

I walked quietly down the corridors knowing some of my crew mates where much easier to wake than others, Zoro was on watch tonight so I knew that I would be able to set sail and be a distance away before he woke up and remembered he was supposed to be on lookout.

My chest felt oddly empty and head light as if this where all a dream and I'd wake up still in my bed in the Captains Room later in the morning when day broke. My silent footsteps took me down to the Sunny's lower levels a trail of tears shadowing my progress, a few footsteps away from the Soldier Docking Room I was suddenly met with the sight of Robin sat on a crate like a predator passing the time for her prey to walk by.

She was clearly in wait for me, she had no other reason to be down here so late at night and the book she had by her thigh told me she'd been waiting here a while for as long as it took for me to make a move. How she'd known I was planning to leave I had no idea but the look in her cold azure eyes told me that she did. There was no sense in hiding, this was the only route to the Docking System and she knew I was there.

Before I could speak I noticed she was dressed in a revealing dark violet lace set of lace lingerie with only a lavender silk camisole covering her shoulders, and spluttered closing my eyes demurely "R-Robin-sama!" I gasped and quickly scrubbed the tears from my cheeks.

She rose her head back and laughed a little - that pure tinkling bell sound - before resting her chin on her hand "Like it?" Her eyebrow rose, "I could take you to stores where they sell clothes like this" a coy smile rose the corner of her plump lips, "We could pick some out for you.."

A droplet of sweat ran down the back of my neck as I gulped audibly, "N-no thanks..." I stammered trying to creep away scratching behind one ear as my cheeks paled despite the blush across my nose.

"I know you two are doing more than Nami's aware of" she remarked in a pointedly disinterested voice and began casually examining her perfect fingernails.

I felt like lightening had struck me to the spot and acutely felt the sensation of my body rising in temperature from my toes to the tips of my ears until I was painted entirely red. She smiled as I stuttered in such embarrassment that I could hardly talk, "T-th-that's-!" I tried to point but my hand shook.

Her azure eyes twinkled as she laughed again then bent forwards ever so slightly to showcase her impressive cleavage, "So you're sneaking away?" She asked with a calculative smile that had a knife edge to it resting her hand on her chin again.

"Yes" I immediately replied automatically so caught off guard from her unusual behaviour earlier that I just let it slip. A pallet overcame my features until it settled on pale blue and I began to sweat visibly, "W-What...I..I mean..I-I" her brow rose, "..J-just going..f-for a walk"

Her eyes silently told me what a bad liar we both knew I was, "At this time all the way down here?" She fixated her laser beam of truth detection on me - that granite glare impossible to miss. I knew that I was even more hopeless at keeping secrets from her than I was anyway usually.

I nervously shifted my weight from foot to foot, "Well.." The hand that had been furiously rubbing my neck until the skin became sore pink this entire time finally stilled.

She picked up something that had been underneath the book, it was a long deep purple and bright blue striped scarf, "It's a cold night" she extended out her arm offering it to me, "You can give this back to me when you return.." Her tone was casual but then her eyes met mine and became steel "..because you are coming back."

Twitching hesitantly I took it from her, with a gulp I held it to my chest feeling the warmth of the acts kindness course through me and add strength to my resolve, "Thanks..Y-you won't stop me?" I blinked nervously, she could clutch me and pin me down onto the floor in a second on conjured hands after all.

She sighed heavily and blinked once, "I don't think I could. And it's not my place.." Her eyes drifted aside, "Just like none of us will be able to stop our captains orders to chase after you..." Her voice trailed off meaningfully as her eyes returned to mean once more.

"He doesn't have to.." Her eyebrows rose as they took in the spark of determination in my eyes which was identical to that she had seen only in her captains eyes before, "I'll be back" I nodded firmly as both of my hands curled into fists.

"I know why you're doing this.." She let out another long sigh, "But could you kill a man?" She got straight to the point as only she could.

I spoke the words aloud that where branded on my heart "For him" I looped the scarf she had given me around my neck then knotted it securely.

"A person is at their most powerful when they fight to protect the one they love" she wisely spoke after regarding my answer speaking like she knew the experience herself, "Don't let grief cloud your judgement" she warned.

I nodded again, there was no trace of a smile on my serious expression, "I know why I have to face him.." I began to walk past her finally on my way down the corridor towards the Soldier Docking system room feeling her eyes acutely watch me all the way, my hair fanned out like the river of marine blood I would soon be creating.

"Then you won't lose" she spoke softly watching my back recede into the shadows out of her sight, before adding in a stronger voice "I was looking at the Den Den Mushi in the The Shark Submerge IIIe earlier..it seems to be broken and I can't fix it" her eyebrows lowered and she gave a casual shrug, "I may have accidentally left a log pose in there" she sighed nonchalantly giving a flippant flap of her hand.

"Thanks" I whipped my head around at the last moment a smile lighting up my face although my black eyes seemed to suck in all the darkness around me, "Robin-chan" I tilted my head prettily to the side before leaving.


	90. The Punk Hazard travel chronicles I

The last few days had been spent alternating between travelling submerged deep enough I avoided overhead detection without coming into contact with any of the Navy crawlers that scanned the seabed further below and occasionally risking breaking above the waves.

In these moments I would break open the submarine hatchet for greedy gulps of fresh air taking in the sunlight even as it stung my eyes, even when the weather was bad I relished the drops against my skin and the grey pearly clouds - anything but the quiet subterranean emptiness of gliding aquatic life and deathly silence aside from the occasional squeak of pressure buckling a panel.

When I was feeling particularly lonely or the quiet got too me too much I would sing, but the sound of my solitary voice rebounding back at me from the tiny metal egg I was sailing in was even more depressing.

I often had to adjust my route accordingly as I checked the log pose and map that Nami and Robin had provided me with, and on the first day that I raised the periscope to glimpse Punk Hazard through sheets of heavy snow was also the same day I ran out of my rations.

It had been hard to not scoff them up greedily but I spent most of the time sleeping, waking up to check I was still on course and constantly keeping a coat of Haoshoku haki armouring the The Shark Submerge III to fend off sea monsters - at least the exhaustion I got from doing it was quickly revived that way.

In the hours it took for me to come close enough to the island to consider docking I became near starving, I wrapped myself in the clothes I had prepared alongside my invisible Busoshoku haki armour to keep out the cold before lacing Robin's scarf around my neck with a grim frown.

After a few hours travelling down the narrow shark laden river that gushed seawater into the islands man-made crater to form a lake slinging my backpack onto one shoulder I opened the hatch. The wind that would have stung my face whipped out my hair but failed to lash against my cheeks through the haki, I locked up and infused Ardament Hardening into one arm to drag the The Shark Submerge III onto land - I hid it by piling twigs on top then patting down a thick cover of snow.

Glancing about me the harsh terrain and awful weather provided little welcome, the white slopes of snow covered mountains where almost in discernible against the back sheet of heavy wind spiralling a constant flurry of snowflakes that clung to everything rendering individuality impossible. I couldn't see anybodies footprints aside from mine reassuring me nobody had been here for at least a little while - hopefully the snow would cover mine up quickly.

Taking a long breath which came out as a white cloud the howling wind instantly stole away I concentrated using my Kenbunshoku Haki to pick out the strongest presences on the island - from there I could go about determining how to find Sakazuki as soon as possible. My mouth gaped and eyes opened a little with shock as several powerful entities appeared to be located just on this half of it alone. With a musing expression I hummed ponderously wondering why it would be so - this was the second time Punk Hazard was meant to supposedly be inhabited.

I drew my brows together honing in on a large cluster of weaker auras protectively fanning out around a larger light, I guessed from how the other powerful entities where travelling separately the former would be the Admiral with his Marines. So I'd head in that direction, then. For the entire journey so far everything still retained the same dream like quality it'd had since I'd woken up and left the Sunny four days ago - but now my feet had touched Punk Hazard soil I felt a chill of reality.

I could tell you that I was a woman on a mission, determined and brave. And for twelve hours of the day I was, I walked along old trails in the snow and would sometimes cover over twenty miles of terrain a day, but made sure that I could get back to fresh water.

I studied tracks in the white powder and used my Kenbunshoku Haki to see what animals were in the area, and remembering every lesson Papa ever taught me rigged snares with string and branches to catch birds or squirrels which I'd skin and eat raw rather than risk lighting a fire. The memories of the time I had spent with my captain kept me warm and clear headed of my task.

I relieved myself by kicking holes holes into iced over rivers so predators wouldn't trace my scent. But at night the wilderness woman in me disappeared when the sun set the tops of the glaciers on fire and slowly disappeared into the night. Then I was terrified. Imagine your worst nightmare, now imagine its real; that's what it feels like when the dark around you closes in around you like a smothering cloak, every twitch and turn of leaf becomes a potential threat.

When nature switches off the light there's nothing you can do to turn it back on again. The first four nights I slept in trees waking up in a blanket of snow and certain I'd be killed by a wild animal otherwise but after falling out of it and breaking my neck the fifth night I decided to sleep lightly in rock caves or burrows in piles of snow jumping alert at the slightest sound and grumbling rubbing my healed neck in remembrance of the sore memory.

Within a few days I realised that in the wild time moves slowly, a wind is not just a breeze - it brings with it new information about weather patterns, animals coming into and from the area, potential predators.

Rain wasn't a nuisance, it was a respite from bugs and fresh water for drinking, the constant fresh snowfall wasn't inconvenient because it covered my tracks, the rustling of trees and birdsong came the key to my survival as they instinctively sensed larger animals even before my Kenbunshoku haki could, being able to sense a flicker of movement through the dense blocks of snow and foliage is essential.

Here if I tripped over an exposed branch or even stepped loudly on a frozen icicle I would be sending up the equivalent of an alert flare to any animals or marines in the area to let them know my location. Every day without Luffy by me hurt like an icicle stabbed into my chest, I became almost insane with the desire to see him again. What I would have done, for a glimpse of that smile that I almost couldn't remember..But I was still alive, and that was all that mattered.

That night I found shelter from the cold inside the hollow of a fallen tree and lined the space with boughs of pine before piling branches to keep out falling snow and the wild winds. As I huddled my arms around my knees for warmth I heard a long, painful keen from a pack of wolves, it broke and fell a few steps into the other notes singing keen and high as clear as Brooke dragging his bow across his violin.

It was a mournful cry meant to search for someone who was missing and made me wonder what the Straw Hats were doing right now making something inside of me ring like a tuning fork, after the forth musical howl tears prickled my eyes and I let out a high pitched wobbly impression back. There was silence for a minute and then like a miracle the noise of them responding rose like a balloon into the sky giving hope to my chest.

The night sky looked like a bowl of glitter had been turned over like the view from inside a snow globe, it made me pity those who painted their ceilings like this majesty but would never see the real sight itself.

I closed my eyes, and dreamt.

* * *

Warm laughter mingled with the amber light to fill the afternoon hued room, it shone on the bubbles left behind from the washing rag used to wipe down the bar and in the pale yellow ale the customers where swigging. Not a single person sat was without a complacent or happy smile aside from the sullen four children sat at one table dejectedly picking at their meals.

If you had known either of these young kids you'd have immediately been extremely surprised that none of them where greedily digging in eating, but only one of them looked like he had an appetite. His large round black eyes curiously looked over to the laden plates and his rubber hand itched to grab one - but the dark look in his freckled older brothers eyes told him not to.

Clinging onto his arm was a girl only slightly older than he was with long crimson red hair tied back with a scrap of blue material, despite her plain appearance she looked pretty in her flower printed dress. She was looking at the eldest boy with the angry face and loose black curls who stared at the plates like it would make them explode.

The fourth member of their party, a young boy with short blonde hair and a missing tooth it hurt for me to recall for face of, shook his head a little and brought his arms down from where they had been laced across his chest, "Ace-" he began but the look in his brothers eyes silenced him.

Luffy stuck a finger up his nose and began wriggling it, pouting when nothing was dislodged. The green haired woman stood behind the bar who's face strongly resembled that of the young girls gave a light troubled sigh as her dark olive eyes regarded them, she placed a hand on her cheek.

Bullying never usually bothered them but today even though she had cooked up their favourite food nothing could bring back those energetic smiles and squabbles she enjoyed hearing tear around her knees. It looked out of place that such a gathering of little kids would have such a deep and miserably somber atmosphere around them, like the weight of the world lingered on their shoulders. Sometimes she worried about bringing her daughter into this world which she would have to bear the challenge of helping change form.

The young girl gave a huge sigh that belied her years and pushed a plate towards Luffy who after flinging her a hopeful look began to eagerly eat, Sabo hesitantly took one, "In the stories Papa reads.." She began turning her huge black eyes onto Ace that seemed to strip him to the bone, "The feared monsters that are terrorised by everybody are always alone.." She gave a smile and one hand brushed her bright hair away to reveal a purpling bruise, "At least we have each other" her smile widened even though it looked like it hurt as she flinched and clinched her cheek a moment later.

Behind Makino a shadow split from hers to reveal the sturdy form of her papa. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly, there was a seed of sadness caught in the corner of them. His solitary arm enclosed her trim waist wrapped in its white apron, he rested his goatee stubbled chin atop her head, strands the colour of envy mixed with his blood red - the colour his precious daughter had inherited, along with the curse of his blood and the sin of what he was. A Pirate.

Shanks had heard every word. His voice was careful and heavy was he repeated meaningfully, "At least they have each other" his vision was honed in directly on his daughter and the young rubber boy beside her with the scar under one eye.

Ace was silent, but he took one of the remaining plates and began eating.

The child shall bear the sins of the father.

Until he can bear no more.

* * *

Although it was hours before when I'd planned to wake up, I snapped alert like I had been plunged into cold water with the proximity of power that I felt even whilst I was asleep. Jerking up before remembering to be stealthy I parted the moss covering the hole in the tree with one hand wincing against the biting winds that immediately entered.

It brought in with it the scent of sea, snow nature and a strength that had me rubbing my arms and flaring up my Busoshoku haki in a way. That had nothing to do with the cold.

He was close.

I could feel the other marines around him, lesser candles that flickered with a light that radiated far less than his - which was bright, blinding. I knew that he was here not trusting his employees with the mindset of 'if you want something doing right do it yourself' and that he wanted information that would bring him closer to killing Luffy at any cost. Well too bad for him, because I had my own reason for being here too and I ached to crush his skull under my palm.

An alpha female wolf will carefully select one young or injured animal from a herd of others before terrorising it nipping its ankles and chasing for weeks before finally killing it. It's not that she is cruel, but she knows that there is a bigger pack rival to her own and that when this animal gets frightened adrenaline saturates it's system.

If her pack feed from it the rivals will smell the adrenaline in the urine the pack uses to mark the boundaries of its territory. Then suddenly her pack is less vulnerable, enemy wolves would steal food or kill offspring of a pack whose scent is so redolent with emotion and dominance.

In other words what looks cruel and heartless from one angle might from another actually be the only way to protect your family. And if I killed Akainu nobody would attack Luffy or challenge the Straw Hat's power for a long time. And finally I could sleep at night soundly without the fingers of grief prying apart my dreams so they became nightmares in which Ace burned in spirals of magma.

I was so close.


	91. The Punk Hazard travel chronicles II

After drinking the last of my bottled water and chewing a few scraps of dried rabbit to replenish my energy I stowed my backpack away in the dead hollow of the tree before covering the entrance to it with moss up once more, I didn't want the precious belongings inside it to get destroyed during the fight. Using my Busoshoku haki I broke off two large branches that towered over me in height and tied the together with Robin's scarf - something else dear to me - into a rudimentary cross before plunging it into the ground. Now I'd have no problem coming back and retrieving my things later..if I came back..

Pushing the rising doubt down I took several calming breaths before going over the tactical approaches I had considered, stealth with the element of surprise would be the best method but I could just as easily knock out the majority of the lower marines with a condensed wave of my Haoshoku haki.

I knew that as the current Fleet Admiral, Akainu had command over the entire Marine organisation, from ordering all soldiers and officers as he seemed fit to issuing a Buster Call on any island he deemed to be a threat. I would have to kill him or separate the Den Den Mushi from him before he could use it.

I was also aware that he had at mastered at least one haki, having seen him on the Visual Den Den Mushi screen using Busoshoku to negate Whitebeard's attempt to destroy Ace's execution platform at the Battle of Marine Ford, by creating alongside his fellow admirals a shield combination of their three Haki. That led me to deduce that he didn't have control over the other two forms as well like myself.

By now my footsteps had taken me almost to the top of the cliff where I would be able to look down and see them walk through the valley beneath me, then I would be exposed. Using two long crimson forelocks I tied the rest of my hair back securely so it wouldn't get in my face as much and flared up all three of my haki simultaneously curling one fist, dampening my Haoshoku haki a little for now.

The moment I peered down one or two of the sea of faces had coincidentally already been looking in my direction and immediately voiced alarm, relatively confident my Busoshoku would deflect any arrows or bullets that strayed my way I folded my arms over my chest, "Look! That hair - it's unmistakable!" The first frenzied cry rang out and the corner of my lip tugged into a sardonic smirk.

"The pirate who just joined the Mugiwara's?!" Another yell came out, I looked through the hundreds of navy crowding in the valley and finally discerned Akainu - I locked eyes with him and hatred instantly pulsed between us.

He was an incredibly tall man with a square shaped face, very pronounced facial features and short black hair. He wore the standard Marine cap and sported a crimson, double-breasted suit, decorated with what appeared to be a pink rose on his left buttonhole.

"Her bounty is 300,000,000! What is she doing on this island? Are they all here?!" Another hysterical voice shouted, we both ignored it as a silent battle of wills raged between us.

Unlike many high-ranking Marines he didn't wear a tie instead leaving his light coloured flower-patterned shirt unbuttoned showing his neck and part of a tattoo. He also wore black gloves and shoes, and the gold gilded white cloak of Fleet Admiral to keep out the cold. A cigar was clamped between his snarl as he surveyed me with pitiless brown eyes.

"That's Knockout Ann! Red Haired Shanks daughter!" The marines had stopped scurrying around like frenzied ants and gotten into formation, awaiting orders with guns at the ready.

"I see..The lover of Dragon's son.." He finally broke the heated glare that had the air crackling alive with fury between us and spat onto the ground before addressing his subordinates, "Your very existence is a sin in this world. Men, shoot!" There was no trace of pleasure on his face, no emotion in that stony visage - only a man of marble that performed perverted justice, "Eradicate the one who should have been killed at birth!"

At his word, hundreds of guns raised and an incomprehensible amount of bullets shot towards me all at once. They pinged against my shield, letting off small flashes where they hit.

I swerved my head using my Kenbunshoku haki to deflect a few before unfolding my arms and finally speaking, "I know that many of you don't want to be here" my confident voice carried out as clear and strong as the determination in my eyes, "..And have families back home" guns quivered as their owners eyes wavered with uncertainty,

Their Fleet Admiral's face may as well have been a balloon, it was that smooth and unreadable - but as around him some men whispering suspiciously a vein began to throb in his temple and his teeth ground down on his cigar as his jaw tightened. Other than that he displayed no visible signs of anger at how I dared to challenge his methods and test the loyalty of his men kept here by fear alone.

"Those of you who lay down your arms and retreat will be spared" I swept out one arm concentrating Arnament Hardening into it so the limb turned black and stone solid, "..But those who attack against me will die today" I finished curtly, the wind caught my ponytail and whipped it out, "Ann's Judgement!" I fully unleashed my Haoshoku haki so those not able to withstand it fell unconscious before I began to run down the slope to bring the fight to them with a fear inducing grin on my face.

Those who fought without honour would swiftly fall to me.


	92. The Punk Hazard travel chronicles III

A screaming marine ran forward widely brandishing his bayonet lunging it through the air, he barrelled towards my back but my Kenbunshoku haki served to help me move and slip aside. He crashed through nothing but air and slammed into the snowy ground, stumbling back he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth trembling eyes staring at the spot where I had been.

"Red palm.." He heard the dispassionate mutter behind him before my Busoshoku haki hardened hand plunged between his shoulder blades to soak the ground red.

He fell to the floor with a gurgle as a dark shape barrelled over and crashed into me, a dagger slashed against my invisible armour failing to penetrate it and musty clothes brushed my face. I stumbled, trying to stay on my feet with the weight of the navy man pushing me back and feet scrambling in the crimson snow I shoved him away.

I swung for his face my fingers cutting across his skin easily, he helped and backed up glowering. Some of his remaining comrades where beginning to hesitate to rush into what seemed to be certain death when approaching me close enough. I rushed him and he leapt to meet my charge, I thrust my hand into his stomach through his clothing and lot go when he choked out blood.

I grabbed the scruff of his jacket and threw him aside like he weighed nothing, there where a few astounded gibbers, "S-she's a-a monster!" The word brought a sardonic smirk on my mouth. Monster, yes. They could call me that and whatever else they wanted. They had called Ace a monster simply for being born who he was. I would mangle them, I would break their bones and stuff them down their throats I would...

Another knife flashed out scratching against the armour on my belly and thighs, I grabbed the owner of it who twisted in my hold until he fell onto my hand, my arm plunged all the way through his back. Having seen his friend screeched in panic, "Why won't our weapons make contact?"

I pushed the baka to his side, his eyes where glassy from pain but he would live and yanked out my arm sighing as he passed out. This was so easy it wasn't fun and I got no pleasure from taking innocent lives.

A roar built inside me and burst from my throat, echoing through the snow laden air and harsh winds to inhuman heights. Out with it came a condensed wave of Haoshoku haki so those in my close proximity instantly fell asleep.

The noises of battle around me, dim already, faded into nothing. Heat spread over my upper arm and shoulder, bringing numbness. It was warm, I looked down to see at some point my armour had been penetrated and the Iyasu Iyasu no mi fruit was doing its regenerative work on the wound which was almost healed already. Closing my eyes for a moment I grunted and forced my armour up back into place to spread over the fragile crack.

Answering noises of fury reached my ears from all directions as the enemy flowed as one to surround me, I fought with my Ardament Hardened legs and arms against guns, fists and blades until blood and screams of agonised disbelief filled the air, "How is she doing this without any weapons?!"

I slashed with my hands just as effectively as though they where swords, taking only a minor blow for every ruthless one I dealt. Hits slashed into the armour at my wrists and legs but failed to gouge my skin, as I refused to give up it seemed they fought less harder. A slow smile spread over my face and I jumped high into the air, the moment before I would have landed on the one who screamed from behind I whispered, "I don't need weapons" eerily into his ear before plunging my hand into the side of his head so he was instantly decapitated.

Bodies fell and more came but a few where openly deliberating whether or not they should have ran away with the others earlier upon my initial invitation. I slammed my elbow into another marine shattering his sternum, then another to the back of the head crushing his skull. A cry came from behind me and I turned in time to grab my assailant with one hand.

I felt a surge of haki from within the lesser masses flowing at me like a tide of ants and for just a moment I glimpsed with my Kenbunshoku haki the strong malevolence of the Fleet Admiral. He was furious I had not been detained yet, mentally his gaze struck me seeking me out through the crowded panic. Challengingly in my minds eye I stared back at him as I lifted up my attacker and brought him towards me before sinking my teeth into his throat. The marine jerked moaning, his hands fluttered up slapping uselessly against my shield, he was seek and I paid his struggles no heed as I ripped out his jugular and threw him aside.

Akainu's face darkened before he psychologically retreated so I could no longer read his thoughts, but then I heard a huge roar rising above all the shouts "ERADICATE THE LOVER OF DRAGONS SON!" He yelled furiously, I heard a dark thread of pure evil and knew that as well as viewing me as a global-scale threat solely based on my heritage, he now saw me as a powerful enemy in my own right who must be eliminated at all costs. But I would be killing him.

Haki power hummed in the air as angry red washed through my vision, in response I arrogantly spat blood onto the crimson dappled snow before narrowing in on another subordinate, jumping at his back. I drove my hand into the side of his throat, blood gushed from the wound as he bucked trying to get me off. I pulled back then plunged my fingers back into his neck once more and after feeling him fall unconscious beneath my touch I leapt from him onto another.

I grasped one man by the shoulder and span him around to plunge my hand into his chest, he let out one short cry as my boundless haki power exploded and my arm slid through his body until my fingers came out the other side. I whipped my arm to dislodge him from it and swung for another man slicing through his coat and skin, a heavy hand grabbed my shoulder and span me around. I snapped my teeth reaching to claw at the arms holding me tight. Fresh crimson wetness reached my fingertips. I was released.

The thought of any of these man hurting Luffy made something ferocious burn inside me, I cooly reached behind me to the sound of screams and when I drew my hand back, it held intestines. I tossed them aside before springing to grab another man by the throat, I threw him to the floor. Leaping fast I pinned him down at the neck, my fingers flexed in an explosion of blood as the pipe was crushed.

Some of the marines where now slowly moving back or curled into the smallest shape possible cringing to provide less of a target on the floor, one still standing I met with a kick in the groin. As he dropped to his knees I moved behind him grabbing a handful of hair. Tipping his head back I slashed his throat open with the side of my hand, "How..can a scrawny girl like that do this?" I heard in disbelief.

My eyes turned huge and opaque with shadowy fury, I stared up at the ones closest to me, anger rushing through me along with throbbing determination. I embraced my destiny and as one reached to grab me I jerked my hand up to impale his shoulder, he cried stumbling back and I yanked my fingers free, "You shouldn't have said that.." I warned red mist swamping my vision, I surged to my feet to face them.

I braced myself as they foolishly leapt forward, I span hair flashing like fire in the thin sunlight as my hand met their skin then pierced through it. Ducking beneath a fist I caught another by the hair and yanked him upright, tears sprang from his eyes at the pain in his scalp as I threw him aside so he landed yards away after knocking down his friends like bowling pins.

I raked my fingers through arms slashing at anybody closest to me to receive satisfying screams, the scent of blood filled the air and a crimson circle of trodden, kicked snow had spread out beneath my feet. The marines ringed this.


	93. The Punk Hazard travel chronicles IIII

Spinning on my hands I swung my legs against the marine who yowled in pain, I stabbed one foot into his side then dislodged and shoved him away. Hopping nimbly upright I rushed at another who jumped, his sword scratched against my invisible armour as he met my charge - I cut deep into his chest and stomach before barreling him over with my shoulder.

The fight was a blur of bodies, blood and the occasional cry of pain. I prodded my finger through a marines eye for distraction before slamming my free hand through his chest to finish him off, then continued onto the next.

I had come to realise that as I was sprinting my torn muscles were being instantly repaired by the devil fruit powers, so I could continue running at my maximum potential of speed without having to slow down or stop. Once I had ran for long enough that my legs burned my speed was a blur that churned the snow, but it left me feeling dizzy headed afterwards.

I stopped from where I had been running through the rapidly thinning crowd and span to face them, a blur leapt towards me sword angled for my throat. I fell back and reached up to jab my foot along his exposed front as he flew over me, after his stomach was ripped open I rolled back to my feet.

I slammed into the nearest slashing his legs like a tiny red haired devil, he howled in fury and pain. I hit another stabbing his thigh, then another raking my fingers like a blade along his side. I fought in a flurry of snowflakes striking out marine after marine, seeing nothing but my next target.

Control was everything and right now mine was slipping. I bit my tongue, relishing the pain reining me in. I remembered Robin's words how grief clouded the mind and how I could only win if I fought for myself, for others and for love. Bracing myself I span kicking high so my sandal slammed into a navyman's head.

He sprawled backwards crashing into his fellows, something cracked and if it was him or one of his friends I didn't know or care. My hair and eyes flashed in the bright sunlight striking off the bloody snow as I sliced into another mans chest. The air was now soaked with the scent of blood despite the ever whipping winds constantly churning it.

There was a shout and a rush of air before I was knocked backwards, legs tangled to vine mine as the marine crept up my thighs yanking them together. I hacked my hand down into his face in an explosion of blood and he died instantly, but that he had gotten so close meant these men still standing where the more hardened marines to have lasted this long.

I sliced the side of my palm like a knife against throats, hard enough to cut but not always kill. Occasionally a marine would claw for my arm but failing to penetrate the armour I'd slap him hard enough to make his ears ring. It happened now, and I punched him so hard he stumbled before lunging.

I used his momentum to fling him backwards so his head slammed into the ground, another charged and I waited until he was close before ramming my knee into his groin. As he fell down my eyes met his wide panicked ones, his quivered with indecision and fear but mine where pitilessly black and mercilessly steady as with one smooth flick I found his neck with my hand and slid through it.

Snarling with blood lust I span around waiting for the next attack but found none, only one solitary thick set figure remained emanating huge haki waves of power. Through the grey blur of snow our steel hard eyes clashed as we stood facing each other surrounded the bodies of his fallen subordinates.

His expression betrayed nothing let alone remorse for his dead men whom he had needlessly sent to slaughter, he seemed huge and impassible. A gigantic statue paying homage to perverted justice. His haki lashed like snake tendrils against me but the prying fingers couldn't gain a hold or pierce through, but I felt his intense malevolence as though he was physically touching me like a mental dark cloud. The prickly sensation itched my skin and sent a quiver down my spine which arched slightly in response.

Though neither of us moved a silence battle raged between us which was swiftly finished as I mentally crushed him with all three of my haki's. He finally averted his emotionless chocolate eyes and tilted his chin down just a little.

His head rose up, he charged forwards. I rose up my arms protectively with all of my haki flared up to its fullest extent, the tips of my hair stirring with power as even the snow's path began to evade my form. Or was it that the flakes sizzled as it came into contact with the huge, protective barrier that had slicked over my body like a second skin?

He lunged towards me, time stood still as my peripherals blurred with the effort of honing in on him directly. The fight began without a word.


	94. Knockout Ann VS Akainu Sakazuki I

Our breath hung in the snowy air between us like unasked questions as he flung me against a rocky wall. Pain exploded in my body, singing down my arms and legs like a sword stroke. I crumpled to the ground like a rag doll, urging myself to move. In seconds my devil fruit power had healed the pain in my shoulder to cool it into a freezing ache.

"So that's how you stopped my underlings so easily.." he commented in a brusque voice. My gaze turned to him and he had to brace himself against the power in my angry black eyes, he struggled to hold my gaze as my haki pushed past his barriers and swept inside. He stumbled, one hand rising to his temple the other transforming into magma, "Meigo" he lashed forwards with a claw-thrust.

I remembered seeing on the Visual Den De Mushi how this attack was powerful enough to tear off half of Whitebeard's face with a glancing blow and avoided it narrowly, I felt the heat on my cheek and knew my Busoshoku haki armour was beginning to thin. I brought up my hands and the flames stopped as if hitting a shield. I shouted from the effort, and he heard pain in the sound.

In preparation I had previously read up on how his devil fruit, the Magu Magu no Mi, was a Logia-type that allowed the user to create, control, and transform into magma at will, turning the user into a Magma Human. As a Logia Akainu could let physical attacks pass through him without injury and could only be wounded with the use of Busoshoku haki I knew that much.

Being composed of magma, anyone who tried to attack him directly would have the added effect of being burned. But my Iyasu Iyasu no mi could counter that. Weaving to evade the flames I began to close in the distance between us once more, I still had to destroy or steal his Buster Call before he could use it.

"Inugami Guren" he created a huge wave of searing magma which took the form of a dogs head and launched it towards me, rather than running I rose my arms protectively and tensed anticipating the onslaught. Despite that fiery pain still slammed into me breaking my armour and flinging me down to the snowy ground, "That's a powerful devil fruit ability you have.." He commented but his tone made it displeased as though he thought it an annoyance rather than a compliment.

A shock raced up my arm, my mouth turned down in a grim line as I regarded it was broken. Blood seeped out of the wound and bloomed like a flower around the bone protruding from my skin, staining the material of my coat almost black. With my working arm I picked it up winching and with a fresh wave of nausea snapped it back into a position it would heal. My thickly fringed black eyes almost blurred as power rushed through me from deep inside of me to cleanse the wound.

I hopped back up cautiously as his heat had melted some of the snow into slippery puddles treacherously slick underfoot. Ruby strands fell into my eyes from where it was coming loose from its ponytail and he stared at the colour like he despised it as I shook it away rather than distract myself using a hand to move it.

He moved to the right at extremely high speed by launching himself like an actual volcano blasted towards the target - I ran towards him as fast as the muscles viciously pumping like pistons in my calves would allow with my teeth gritted determinedly.

Now my armour was gone I would have to fully rely on my regenerative ability and focus my remaining Busoshoku haki into strengthening my attack so I could pierce though his burning magma, "I'm not here to talk" I spat before jutting my elbow up into his face, given his tall height he avoided it easily.

He swooped down to grab me and again I felt the heat of the magma brush dangerously close to scalding me as I escaped by slithering between his solidly planted open legs. I shot a wave of Haoshoku haki at his back as I planted both fists between his shoulder blades, he fell forward but then stumbled and regained his footing, "Then why are you here!?" He roared turning around. His mud hued eyes, full of hate, were so cold, as was his power. It caught me, slowing my movements.

He grabbed me by the coat before I could move and in seconds my thick coat was burned away where he touched it, I was exposed to the cold biting wind and the excruciating lava simultaneously and choked down a gasp of pain. I looked up to meet his solid deep brown gaze, and once more he nearly stumbled as the intensity of Conquerers haki sensations weakened his knees.

The air vibrated with unseen power. Even the deepest shadows shivered. The birds watching our fight in the trees nearby all turned as one to look my way before flying up into the air loudly crying and beating their wings. I tried tried to bash the back of my head into his face, but he was too tall for it to be effective. I ended up thumping it into his hard chest.

He shook me causally in a dismissive movement as though it made not the slightest impact that he'd been punched. Wanting a quick end to the seething flames biting me I grabbed the elbow of my upper arm he held and with a scream ripped it off entirely clean. Freed I managed to strike him across the face and take out one eye in payment before I skittered away.

"Curse you Yonko's daughter!" He roared, but there was no pain in the sound as if fury kept him from feeling any. He reached out, almost faster than even I could follow. Pain cut over my throat and warm liquid bubbled down my neck. The hand that had been holding the dismembered limb threw it aside and went to my throat gushing a fountain.

"T-to kill you.." I managed to choke out as leaving a long red trail I put distance between us once more so I could heal, a bend of sweat rolled down his neck as I gave a terrifying smile exposing my blood caked teeth, rivulets of crimson ran down my chin and smudged my face, my clothes and skin where covered with it - and most of it wasn't mine.

He hesitated, I can't even remember what he said next after that brief caesura, but it didn't matter nearly as much as the hiccup of space, that infinitesimal delay. The one faltering moment was a canvas which I could paint all of the greatest fears upon. Doubt crept into my head as rampant as cancer taking root like the fire-weed that grew in summertime and like dye once it's spread into the fabric of excuses you've woven you'll never get rid of the stain. Tragedy can run you through like a sword or it can become your backbone, either you fall apart and sob or you stand tall and think right, what comes next?

In that moment as it had when we had began fighting it seemed that time stood still for a moment and the snowflakes froze from where the wind whipped them into a flurry, they glittered softly like white diamonds on my eyelashes. The cold was no longer a hindrance, it kept me knife bright and feline alert so all my senses stood on a keen edge.

Akainu's magma ability was of a higher order than Ace's pyrokinetic abilities allowing the Admiral to overwhelm the young pirate's fire-based powers, neutralising his intangibility and burning him. It hurt to think of the facts but if I viewed them logically it could give me a clue as to how to beat him. It was also powerful enough to take on people like Emporio Ivankov and Jinbe with minimal effort.

In half a second the images of those I loved flashed in my minds eye and Robin's cool, measured voice spoke in my ear: "A person is at their most powerful when they fight to protect the one they love. Don't let grief cloud your judgement"

If I didn't kill him every person I loved would be in danger, Papa and Luffy for following their dreams, my Mama for loving Papa, my friends for just being who they where born to be and just trying to make the best that they could out of the hands they had been dealt..

My fury roiled, churning the grey air as my Haoshoku Haki spiked. I would rip him to shreds. Cut off his head. Afterwards, I'd burn his body until it was nothing but ash. Then I'd take those cursed ashes and burn them again. The world was awash in red-everything tinged with my anger. Tiredness was shoved away, leaving my fury burning hot.

The snowy breeze passed the ruby hair that had been covering my face and he froze at the look of renewed aggression in my resolute expression, a face of someone who wanted to and possibly could kill him. In a second I had passed from a irksome opponent he would beat given time into an entity of such immense haki power even with his eyes closed his mind burned like it has been seared with my silhouette.


	95. Knockout Ann VS Akainu Sakazuki II

One side of Akainu's vision was obscured by blood but by the harsh waves of pain radiating from the ruined socket he guessed the eye had been gouged out so he would be have to guard that side more vigilantly. He didn't plan to be losing anything else in this battle that he was already furious had been drawn out for this long. His magma kept burning away my flesh only for it to reheal in a continuous circle which would only stop when one of us was killed or exhausted.

His hard stare took in the wind slowly brush my long gore hued hair away from my merciless black eyes flecked with furious pure white. When he saw them he felt a rush of haki penetrate his very soul. This kid.. looked vicious. He had never before seen such determination...Except for in..Dragon's son and this irritating child's father.

I took two slow steps forward while he waited for my attack to come and tensed his frame in anticipation, and then I rushed him. I was on him, pounding away with tight clean punches that penetrated through his magma. He simply grabbed me by the back of what remained of my clothes and yanked me off, he could feel how cold my unprotected skin was from the snow even as his flames peeled it away - the roasting flesh smell was repulsive up so close, and before his eyes he could see the skin reknitting smoothly over the blisters and red raw muscle.

He threw me to the ground mercilessly, for a second I was on my back staring up at him but then I hopped to my feet without using my arms. Lightning fast, my leg struck out and smashed over his head, then under his chin with a twist of the ankle. He threw his own leg forward and sideways, knocking my feet out from under me so that I fell to the floor again in the bloodied snow. In an instant I was back up but he transformed his fists into pure lava before throwing it forward like an over-sized rocket, "Dai Funka"

The explosion caused volcanic rock to hit the ground in a method similar to a meteor shower, thick warm fog instantly obscured my vision as I acutely heard the heavy thud of boulders hitting around me. I felt the intense heat capable of vaporising an iceberg instantly and boiling the seawater that the magma landed in an inch before it landed on my skin.

He was so angry that I continued to defy his dream of his idea of a peaceful pirate-free nation in which almost everybody I had ever known would be exterminated or enslaved at the least. His fury combined with my Kenbunshoku Haki made it surprisingly easy to evade the flying stones. I groped my way around blindly in the smoke, glad for the extra few seconds for my burned skin to heal in.

My entire body was in fiery agony but I relentlessly pushed it onwards with the fading vision of Luffy's smile in my mind, dressed now in rags my body was shivering but otherwise looked unmarked however inside my core ached fiercely, my heart was pounding threatening to burst and only my determination and the Iyasu Iyasu no mi kept me going. The fumes finally disappeared and the battlefield resembled an apocalypse after just this one attack.

I tensed up as soon as our eyes met anticipating the next attack and rose up my arms defensively but was confused when he dropped into a crouch, he plunged both of his arms into the dirt. I was stupefied until I saw how the magma melted even the solid earth, seconds later he had began a tunnel and was moving underground. I closed my eyes relying solely on my Kenbunshoku Haki to search for him, every noise of nature slowly filtered out as I honed in a moment before he broke the rock underneath my feet.

I jumped just in time, my loathing and anger for him were far greater than his limited control. I pushed through his haki as I leapt back over and landing directly in front of him, he threw out a lava covered punch which solidly connected. Blood welled with a sickening snap and he smirked, but I didn't once flinch. My hand raised, popping my broken jaw back into place so that it healed and he shivered just a little at the macabre sight.

All of my attention was focused solely on him to the point my peripherals adjusted to hone directly onto his body and block out all other distractions, a herd of elephants could have ran past and I wouldn't have noticed. My mind became as sharp as a blade.

I had to finish this. I just had to. Not just for myself, Ace, Luffy. For the people in pain, suffering ghosts who had unjustly died by his selfish hands. For everybody. For people that hadn't even been born yet. How could I raise a child or give birth in a world like this where my baby would be viewed as a demon just because it shared my blood and the genes of the Pirate King? I just couldn't. I wouldn't create another victim to take on the sins of his Father who would be victimised his entire chased life, like Ace was. Like Luffy is. I would crush The Fleet Admiral first and then anybody else who dared to threaten my future husbands life or come between us.

Taking advantage of his distraction I plunged my Busoshoku haki strengthened fingers into his chest, I cut through the material of his shirt. His skin had a tattoo on the left side it containing numerous images of flowers integrated into its design, he struggled trying to get free and more of the tattoo became visible as his shirt ripped. It was flame shaped and extended from his left shoulder to his hip, covering part of his back and ribs.

He screamed as my fingers gouged into his chest and began to punch me on the head repeatedly to dislodge me, I endured as much of the blows as I could before putting distance between us again - I found this to be a good tactic as it gave me time to regenerate any lost limbs. I noticed he had another smaller tattoo in the shape of a black sword on his right deltoids and a small part of the biceps.

His chest now had a huge gouge directly between his pectorals from which his intestines leaked forth but rather than hold them in he created a huge number of magma fists, "R-Ryusei Kazan.." He choked out in a splutter of blood and bodily fluids. He fired them into the air to let them rain down upon the battle field causing an enormous amount of damage.

My jet pitch eyes widened in panic. It looked like a cross between a meteor shower and a volcanic eruption. At this close range I was in for some serious pain unless I somehow magically learned how to teleport. That not an feasible option I ran away as far as I could in a zig-zag formation to present a more difficult target then curled up into the smallest I could. One of the huge molten punches still struck me in the leg and took off my lower half entirely.

I bit down on my lip but the scream that tore from my throat was of ungodly proportions, my eyes rolled back into my head as the animalistic noise of pure pain gurgled to a choked stop. It was so intense I didn't notice its benefactor drop to the floor belatedly scrambling to pick up the unravelling lengths of his escaping guts. The blinding, searing pain severing me in two from the waist down took everything from me and gave only hell in return.

But then. I heard Luffy's voice.

"You're like an angel Ann-naka"

One pale hand twitched in the snow before grasping at a rock, then the other began to drag the corpse looking remains of my body across the snow. The Fleet Admiral coughed up two of his teeth and threw them aside before hurriedly attempting to pack the long bloody ropes back into his stomach before I made it over.

"Your wings give comfort to everything they touch"

So slowly, each second dragged out by the pain. The unrelenting wind flayed my raw skin to the muscle, I felt like I was hauling myself over cold blades. So slowly, my exhausted eyes took in the enemy trying to put himself back together came closer as my body healed itself gradually - now I had my legs back down to the knees.

"You're my sun, Ann-suki"

I was next to him now, he had fallen onto his back and his chest heaved with pants. Before he could move I gathered up all of my Haoshoku haki and threw it towards him, as it struck he twitched like he had been hit physically and his eyes span to show the whites.

A memory: Ace as he darted in front of Luffy to defend his little brother against that fatal attack, his last act of protection. The bright, burning eternal pain in my chest as I saw it on the Den Den Mushi which kept me awake, haunted me in the newspapers and on the mouths of everybody who spoke about it, taunted me in the tears of my beloved. I wanted to give him all of that pain and make him feel it tenfold.

I raised my arm wearily then angled it down to slice like a stake lunging into his chest with the last of my haki. It drove upwards under his ribs to meet the heart. And then I took it back out and tossed the useless, unfeeling organ aside into the snow.

My eyes saw only memories. His broad, beaming smile, a steamy kiss in the cool rain, a kiss in the hurricane of startled butterflies, kisses hotter than the beaming sun that shone on us, secret quick kisses in the kitchen, hidden kisses in the cupboard, slyly on the Sunny's figurehead, sweetly at night in bed in the Captains Room. My lips twitched upwards into a smile.

Feeling like it was the last thing I would do gradually got back to my feet when had just regrown, the new skin was pink and especially tender against the snow but I was too now tired to form a shield around my body anymore. I bent down and picked up the blood splattered pink rose that decorated his lapel buttonhole, I couldn't go back to the Sunny without a souvenir for Luffy right?

"I-I" I stuttered feebly even as my vision began to filter with swimming spots, "I..need..t-to.." I paused and coughed up a fountain of blood, dropping my weight onto my hands rested onto my knees I bent over "..t-to get b-back to him.." I choked out before black static filled my eyes and I felt weightless, "..So-hungry" I fell to the floor fast asleep in a dreamless coma.

Had my ears imagined the slow rhythmic sound of a single set hands clapping?


	96. The moments between consciousness

**(A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed especially considering I was half-convinced attention to this fic was beginning to lack. My PM inbox is bursting but I have four deadlines and an exam (my 10,000 word essay on LOTR is over thank god) so I still can't reply to individual messages personally yet sorry! There's a new pic on my deviant (link in author profile) and hopefully I'll be uploading another soon) **

* * *

The pale snow filtered like broken dreams through the air but strangely didn't fall on the tall darkly dressed figure making his way towards the two corpses, his slender figure which had a long, slender sword buckled to his back struck an impressive shadow as he stalked along. He sported a pair of jeans with odd markings on both the knee and ankle areas, and a pair of black boots that shone alongside the pair of small earrings on each ear.

Musingly one tanned hand with the letters D-E-AT-H tattooed on the fingers scratched his small black goatee. He had dark black hair the majority of which was obscured save for his sideburns and small black goatee by the northern-style fur hat that he wore, which was white and had black spots on the bottom and along the rim. Underneath his facial features where handsome but he had faint shadows right under both of his grey eyes, and his mouth is curved into in a mildly curious smile.

His ashen eyes dispassionately took in the naked red haired girl without any interest in my anatomy save for the powers it had displayed earlier, he had been alerted to an immensely powerful person coming onto the island a few days ago where he had been evading the Fleet Admiral who was looking for excuses from him about the Caesar Clown and Straw Hat affair. And now it turned out I had finished him off for him.

However it wasn't until he saw my healing powers for his own eyes that he took an interest and decided to stick along for longer to see what events unfolded afterwards. And it always ended bloody when the surgeon of death took a liking to a test subject.

He took off the long black coat he wore which had his crew's jolly roger along the hem and on the sleeve, and draped it over me. It exposed his black-sleeved yellow hoodie with his Jolly Roger out on the front of his chest which he wore the sleeves rolled up to showcase the many tribal-style tattoos on his arms and a black cross on the back of his right hand.

He musingly cracked his knuckles and made to bend down beside my unconscious body but froze mid-motion before slowly glancing coldly over his shoulder at being interrupted as he felt a huge source of power close to him.

A golden gaze slipped like a splinter under his skin and the mildly amused smile slipped from his face. Law was an extremely laid-back character, who was nearly always seen calmly smiling. The only times he was shown not smiling was when he was incredibly shocked, explaining something to other people which was often as he had no issue explaining his long-winded devil powers to a victim who would die with the secret seconds after anyway, frowning in deep thought, or deeply embarrassed such as when Chopper was tied on his head due to him being unable to walk.

Dracule Mihawk - also known as Hawkeye aptly named so with his golden draconian eyes that penetrated your every fibre and in seconds knew your entire being better than you knew yourself.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he spoke slowly as he trudged through the thick snow to where it was trodden down and crimson with earlier fighting.

"Do what?" Law asked, because for all intents it should just look like he'd happened along and had been been considerate enough to shield me from the cold so far.

"What you were considering" he answered mysteriously as though he could see his very thoughts as they formed inside his mind.

"Good job you're not me then" he retorted with a uncurling smirk. He had a more reckless attitude when faced against other pirates that the World Government had labeled as a higher threat.

For example, he casually asked X Drake how many people he had slain in his very first appearance, and had no qualms about flipping off Eustass Kid, the most wanted Supernova on the archipelago, even smiling defiantly when doing so. And he hated being ordered around, even under the disguise of pleasant advice, even from this guy.

His stormy hued eyes took in the older man who was also tall and lean with a short beard, but his skin was pale he never saw daylight and his sideburns pointed upwards. He accessed the situation logically as his eyes roved the other mans appearance wondering why the hell he was here.

He wore black and red ornate clothing consisting of a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar, and wore a crucifix pendant. Further down, light purple pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside overly large boots in comparison to his leg size.

More troublesome though was Yoru, his large sword, which like Law he kept on his back at times when not in use, had a curved black blade and was also in the shape of a crucifix, with a golden hand-guard decorated by blue and green gems and an hilt wrapped in bandages.

"I've some what of a duty to escort the girl to her father" Dracule finally answered, for a moment Law wondered why the hell he was even bothering to explain - come down to a fight he couldn't be completely sure who was the more competent swordsman as despite the man currently holding the title of Worlds Greatest he didn't have a devil power - and he did. Was the girl worth kicking up a fuss other, though? He had intended to be laying low.

His continuing words affirmed why he was telling him, "This is Ann, daughter of Shanks" he didn't have to use his full name for Law to reign in an instinctive flinch and reconsider the situation from an entirely new angle. But that devil power was so tempting..he imagined the fun of slicing me up only to watch me regrow and the headway in scientific research he could make using my body as a lab-rat.

"I read in the newspaper that Doflamingo resigned from the Shichibukai" Dracule continued in a casual voice even though he had noticed the younger swordsman gritting his teeth with an arrogant flash of stubbornness in his eyes, "And that you have formed an alliance with Straw Hat Luffy as Kid, Hawkins, and Apoo also opposingly have.."

He lifted me up into his arms carefully without so much as a grunt of exertion before settling me over his shoulder, I sleepily murmured and my brow wrinkled but that was all the life I displayed, "Ann is betrothed to the Mugiwara captain. It seems you have enough to trifle yourself with withstanding the unending troubles harming her would bring you.."

Trafalgar measured the warnings he had been given before forcing a nonchalant shrug, it was too much of a bother to act on a mere curious whim where I was concerned he deduced, "Tshk..I-dunno know why you're telling me.." I was still wrapped in his coat but since the damn swordsman hadn't gone topless he'd have to be the chivalrous one for once, "..I wasn't considering anything..." he'd get his coat back another time, he concluded darkly as he briskly walked away feeling golden eyes penetrate his back the entire time.

Hawkeye watched until his retreating back was out of sight before giving a sigh that rose a small cloud into the cold air. These stupid new age baka's tearing up the place with their own ideals, he could give as good as he got even now but his ageing gleaming eyes showed wrinkles speaking of an era coming to a close and even he couldn't exterminate all of the pesky troublemakers single swordedly.


	97. The sailing with Dracule Mihawk I

Reluctantly my consciousness was dragged out of slumber and I blearily opened my eyes with a complaining moan at the unforgiving light, raising a hand I scrubbed my face and bright red strands from my eyes - my body felt healthy and all in one place but mentally I felt like an Island Whale had fallen on me.

I glanced away from the bright daylight sky as the sensation of motion underneath me became apparent and I glanced about in confusion before instantly turning white and squeaking before standing up with shock widened eyes, "W-w-wha?!"

I was on a small boat that resembled a coffin and had candles lit on the edges that burned with eerie green fire, it was only just large enough for the large crucifix shaped mast in the centre and a throne like chair. It drifted against the tide as though pulled by an unseen force gliding over the waves which sparkled in the midday sun.

"Hn, how uncouth"

As soon as my eyes met the predatory golden ones I dropped back down onto the floor with shock, realising simultaneously I was naked and freezing. The thick coat I'd been wearing had slipped off when I stood up, I scrambled to wrap it back around me as best as I could wondering if it was his - the golden insignia on the arm seemed familiar but I couldn't quite place it.

"Perhaps I should have left you with the curious dog?" He continued his dispassionate eyes showing an irritated gleam.

His threat slid off me as I naively bounced eagerly upon noticing my backpack on the deck a little away, "My bag! You got it!" I exclaimed happily and he rose an eyebrow dictating he was clearly in two minds about having rescued me. I rummaged through it to check all my stuff was there, "Why am I here Mihawk-sama?" I asked respectfully after pulling out some clothes, "How long have I been asleep?"

He closed his eyes and I belatedly realised he was giving me the most privacy he could on what was essentially little more then a raft and yanked on the spare shorts and t-shirt as fast as I could, "Two days. I sensed your pitifully masked presence the moment you laid foot on the island" he commented blandly and a sweat drop dripped down the back of my neck sheepishly. I couldn't believe I'd slept for two whole days!

I was so exhausted mentally that I couldn't conjure up even a thin Busoshoku haki armour but wrapping the long blue and purple scarf Robin had lent me made me feel a little better.

He opened his startling eyes again, "It wasn't so hard to follow your blundering path to collect your things" he gestured his chin over towards where the The Shark Submerge III was chained onto one corner to tag along behind his ship. The meagre craft had no apparent significance but Mihawk was able to sail the unforgiving seas of the Grand Line on it, which was a testament to his skills.

"Although it was an irksome waste of time.." He complained irritably in a mildly annoyed voice but I had already become distracted by my next sudden thought which struck me like lightening and left me reeling with a dry mouth and panicking. He stopped grumbling noticing my face draining of what little colour it had, I had bitten down on my lip so hard it was white and my huge black eyes seemed boundless in despair.

"M-Mihawk-sama..T-the Fleet Admiral!" I threw myself at his feet and clung onto the material of his trousers, his eyes widened ever so slightly, "He's dead?! He's dead, right?!"

He stared at me for a long time as though trying to deduce my inner motives before giving a short, measured slow nod. A happy bubble burst inside my chest and I felt release like an thick band of tension had broken. The relief was so intense I collapsed against his leg and rested my head on his knee, "Oh..I..I'm so happy" joyful tears streamed down my cheeks.

"But corpses left out in the open gather vultures" he remarked cryptically, I peered up at him through dewy eyes but he glanced away and wouldn't comment further. He shuffled his leg a little awkwardly and I sprang away scratching the back of my neck blushing realising I had still been clinging to it.

For a moment I sat there humming happily, I would stay for a little while respectfully considerate of the fact he had saved me and then would depart in the submarine. It would be difficult to find the Sunny but I'm sure it would just be a matter of time before I came across them or our Den Den Mushi picked up each others corresponding signals. I wouldn't ask him what he had been doing on Punk Hazard, it was his own business after all and prying would be considered rude.

I thought back to when I had first met the 'mean eyed tall man with the big sword' that Papa fought with on occasion. I had been told that he was a very powerful friend of Papa's and that as long as I respected him then no harm would ever come to me.

He was a lot easier in attitude around me then, I was a lot quieter and obedient than the more arrogantly traited children he automatically disliked which gave him a more lax air he would never usually have given that I'd often braid daisies into his and Papa's hair. Some of it must have rubbed off from him exuding from the ever nonchalant and complacent personality of her Papa which influenced even the stoniest of personalities.

However Mihawk lost interest in his rival after my Papa lost his left arm saving Luffy from a Sea King. He retained a neutral, though somewhat friendly relationship with Papa, and was able to track him down if the need arises. He and Papa somehow managed to get along well, regardless of the fact that the two are opposites in personalities and one was always telling the other to curb their attitudes. Mihawk even mused out an apology to Papa during the battle at Marineford, where he declared that he will not be holding anything back against Luffy right before going after him.

Mihawk hadn't had his beard or hat in my earliest memories of him, and his hair was scruffier and a little shorter. He still had his crucifix pendant and the perchance for floral shirts but wasn't in possession of Yoru. He rarely smiled or revealed what he deemed unnecessary emotions but the sight of the red haired Yonko sporting wild flowers in his hair was often enough to have him laughing in his unique way; "Wahhahhahha. Kukukuku."

With a smile I brushed hair out of my eyes and made to pick up my things, "I should get going" I excused, "I've been away from the Mugiwara's for over a week now and I'm eager to get back.."

"I'm taking you to your father" he explained in a matter of fact tone, he didn't even blink when my jaw dropped open.

"Papa?" I asked hopefully before pushing it down and shaking my head from side to side, "No, I have to go and see Luffy-kun! Right now! As soon as I can!" I blinked the hot tears forming in my eyes, "He'll be so worried..." my voice dropped faintly as my hands curled into fists.

"It won't take but an extra day" he coaxed in a steel voice that booked no argument, "And its of the upmost importance"

Grumpily I frowned before petulantly throwing myself down into a cross legged sitting position on the deck with my arms folded across my chest. I knew he was powerful enough to keep me here especially in my current state, but the need to see my captain and be held in his arms gnawed at me like an unrelenting inch. However I was also curious and excited for an opportunity to possibly see Papa again after so long. How conflicting, but there really wasn't any way I could escape either way.

Could I trust a Shichibukai? Mihawk was selective when it comes to fulfilling his duties as evidenced by his history of poor attendance at Shichibukai summons, as well as his decision to hunt and harass some pirates over others. The only occasion that Mihawk was shown to be obedient to the World Government is when he went to Marineford to fight against Whitebeard, although he left when Papa arrived stating that battling Papa was beyond the scope of the World Government's agreement.

He displayed a sense of honour which other Shichibukai seemed to lack. He recognised and respected the swordsman's code and he even permitted Zoro the luxury of training at his hand for his dedication and selflessness.

While he had obviously become jaded regarding the abilities of other swordsmen, he was able to recognize talent. In fact, he had a desire to see him surpass him after having witnessed Zoro's incredible will and determination after their battle. For these reasons I trusted him and believed he really would take me to my Papa.

"So you're in love with that boy who runs around screaming how he will be the Pirate King" he surmised in a voice that displayed he thought that was a huge mistake. He remembered how I was saved from a gang of village bullies by a young boy during my childhood, and had never stopped singing his praises since that day. Were these two people one in the same person? He reached into his cloak and pulled out a small round loaf of bread, then tossed it to me. I caught it eagerly cupping both of my hands.

My face exploded with heat before I gave a hesitant nod, it was embarrassing to admit but the sensations of love I was feeling where too strong to deny or ignore any longer. Too embarrassed to meet his eyes I looked out at the grey-blue expanse of churning waves, there where no islands visable even even as receding dots so I guessed we had left Punk Hazard long behind.

"His natural charisma and quick amassing of comrades is his most dangerous attribute" he conceded in a delicate voice, considering him a rival after all. I took a bite of the bread and chewed thoughtfully before answering,

"Really? I'd say its his appetite..or his stubbornness" I replied with a small, blooming smile that prettily lit up my face, my eyes gleamed affectionately as I spoke about him and Mihawk's own eyes narrowed somewhat as he noticed.

The corner of his mouth almost quirked into a smile before stopping just in time, "It reached my ears that you fought Hancock for the right to the captains hand" he had to fight the smile down even harder as he visually how that had turned out. Mihawk had himself shown to be one of the few men aside from Luffy who had shown no interest in Boa Hancock's charms or beauty.

Despite how powerful I had become there was still something he found thoroughly fragile about that diminutive, trim body and big black eyes. Like a pet puppy, and just as loyal. Makino had raised a perfect daughter who would be a giving wife. How had she frown up so fast? He knew Shanks would be highly surprised to see how his child had blossomed.

He looked at my eyes again, they where now feverishly scanning the horizon for any hint of the Sunny. All traces of naive immaturity had been stripped from my features and the delicate curve of my jaw belied an unwavering determination. The childish youth had been lost to time and toil, curves unfurling, the sunlight made my hair glitter like rubies.

"Pft! That hag?" I puffed up my cheeks at the mention of her and he had to bite down laughter as I bit into the bread viciously like I was imagining it was her, "Only I have the right to my captains hand" I muttered resolutely before turning my determined eyes up to him, he was surprised by how strong the dedication shimmering there was.

He wondered if he would ever meet somebody he would make those sort of risks for. Hand his life over for. Place his body beside there's with complete and absolute trust. Someone to fight for. Someone to fight for him. Someone to fight with. Someone to protect. Someone to protect him.

Probably not.

Was this love so powerful it could cleave a safe path through this turmoil, hectic era?

Maybe.


	98. The sailing with Dracule Mihawk II

The unhindered journey stretched long into the late afternoon hours mostly quiet aside from my stomach grumbling before he saw fit to strike up a conversation again. No sea creatures strayed near to Mihawk's radiating power and we were lucky to not cross the route of any Marine ships, although I was sure he would have settled he matter quickly had we come across one.

"Why did you kill Sakazuki?" He pierced straight to the point, just like his eyes. He wondered if I really understood the consequences of what I had done and how the Marines and World Government would be in upheaval afterwards.

He weighed up alternating scenes of how Shanks would take the news, it shouldn't hit the newspapers for a few day given the corpse was on Punk Hazard unless that irritating problem child Law didn't wisely keep his mouth shut. He gave a mental sigh of anguish, rather than chastising Shanks would probably commend his daughter and pat her on the back.

I let out a long sigh having known he would have seen his corpse having come across my own body bloodied and unconscious next to it, but I was still unprepared to give my answer, "I guess" I rested my chin on my knees, "I still feel like I want to prove myself.." My quiet voice grew a little stronger, "...And..I don't want to create a child like Ace who will be hated and doubt his entire existence"

He fixed his leonine gaze upon me, the golden stare was unwavering and as sharp and honed as his sword skills. He was silent for a long moment and one bloodlessly pale hand rose to stroke his goatee gently in thought, "Are you pregnant?" He speculated with a perfectly straight serious face.

After exploding into crimson embarrassment and falling onto the floor in a pile of humiliated limbs I picked myself up and dusted myself off before getting back into my former sitting position, "Of course not!" I snapped using irritation to cover my embarrassment, he read right through it and I could have sworn his mouth twitched slightly, "I-I haven't even-" I couldn't finish, "Y-you know" I fanned my heated cheeks, "Not that it's any of your business!"

"Have you ever once resented your father?" The next question came just as unexpectedly and again I was left reeling at his accusations.

"Papa?" I asked my eyes wide with shock wondering why he was asking, "No! Of course not!" I heatedly yelled as my hands curled into defiant fists, "Why would you even ask that?!" I shouted and he winched.

"Then why would your child resent you?" He cooly answered in the face of my anger, I suddenly understood the reason for his questioning and my fury instantly abated.

"A baby of the Pirate King and Queen.." My night dark eyes prickled with hot tears at the thought of the treatment Ace had suffered by Akainu's hands and how I had been forced to kill him so that he didn't one day kill Luffy and my entire nakama family. At that despite my happy enough upbringing once Luffy barrelled into it - I was still confined to an island and my birth was a secret that only the bullying villages kids spoke of when they spat at me in the street.

"Ah. So your preparing" he rose one eyebrow slightly and changed his sitting position so his legs that had been stretched out and crossed were now rested one atop the other knee.

"I...guess" I muttered slowly as I came to the realisation the words where true only as he uttered them - much how Ace set out three years earlier than his younger brother to carve out a protective niche in the blood-thirsty new world, I was trying to smooth the waves of war to produce a world a child could be raised safely and happily in without discrimination.

"Then you're serious about this.." He noted in a voice that seemed he was almost speaking to himself, his bullion eyes suddenly moved from mine so that the spell was broken and drifted out towards the sea.

He thought twelve years back to when I was knee height, that shy child who always retreated behind my mothers skirts wary of what insult would be spat at me. And how that changed when I met that rubber haired kid, he'd hear me sing his praises day after day to the point years afterwards when he saw Luffy on the baratie he felt like he'd met him before. But it was a small price to pay to see that smile finally grow on my face, a perfect imitation of Shanks's own grin - even down to the laughter. So in this sense it made logical sense to him, why wouldn't I fall in love with the child who had given me the first reason to smile in my life?

"Yes" the breeze lifted the tips of my crimson hair so they gently wafted, I pushed them out of my coal eyes which shone which determination. He'd always thought I'd inherit that insight of when to fight and when to let it slide from Shanks, but much like my captain I threw myself into a fight with anybody who threatened or hurt my friends regardless of their social status.

He wondered how Shanks would take this news and gave yet another mental sigh at reaching the same conclusion, after all he was always much too comfortable about letting his daughter run around and practically live with three boys two of which where older. And with having such high hopes for boy he gave his treasured straw hat too Mihawk couldn't think of any reason any he wouldn't support the union, nobody would protect his daughter better than the Mugiwara pirate aside from her papa himself.

"You have grown.." He quietly spoke, I must have misheard the wistful note to the tone. A moment later he drew out an apple from another inside pocket of his coat and threw it towards me. It caught the darkening light as the sun crept below the horizon line.

I caught it before following the line of his eyesight noticing then that a tiny dot was on the horizon - an island coming into view, "Is that our destination?" I asked hopefully elation rising in my chest at the thought of seeing Papa.

He gave a short nod, "Yukiryu Island" I took a big bite of the apple relishing its tangy-sweetness making a happy noise.

It was much too far away to discern much but the grew clouds that lingered in the sky only above it made me think it was another Winter Island. Great. At least I had this coat..and that made me realise, since this wasn't mine and he also wore one did Mihawk carry an extra? I suddenly remembered his cryptic words hours before.

"Earlier.." I paused, not wanting to accidentally offend him somehow, "When you said corpses left out in the open gather vultures..what did you mean?" I drew my brows together in a frown.

"Exactly that" The cross on his chest clinked as he adjusted in his seat, I shifted my weight a little from where I was respectfully sat on my knees geisha-like at the foot of his chair. My legs here beginning to ache a little against the hard wooden planks.

I almost spat out the bit of apple I had been chewing in anger but swallowed it instead at the last moment before hissing, "That doesn't make any sense!" I momentarily forgot my place and snapped at him.

"It does" he whimsically replied a golden glint gleaming in his eye good-naturedly, the harsh eagle like planes of his face softened just a little.

"You're infuriating" I scolded and childishly puffed out my cheeks huffily folding my arms over my breasts.

The creases of age around his eyes deepened and the corner of his mouth quirked, "Kukukuku!" He exploded into laughter, "Wahhahhahha!" He clapped on hand onto his knee, "You dare to call the Greatest Swordsman in the World infuriating?"

My eyes widened a little at his display, "Of course. I'm going to be the wife of the Pirate King" I stubbornly replied flicking a strand of ruby hair aside before finishing off the apple. I tossed the core into the ocean and watched it bob away on the dark waves.

"I think some of that rubber boy's magnetism has rubbed off on you.."

I squeaked in alarm, "Eep!" Strong arms had slid over my shoulders down my sides to under my armpits to lift me up, momentarily suspended I was then settled down into a warm lap and my shoulderblades rested against his thickly muscled chest, it felt so different from Luffy's.

"..Because I'm beginning to agree with you" he smirked and his hand rose to tousle the strands of my bright red hair marvelling at how it grew fiery in the sunset.

"Hn?" I liked the thought of that, that something of my captain would be irrevocably a part of me. I wriggled a little before settling more comfortably against his chest, manoeuvring so my legs dangled over the armrest of his throne.

"Get some sleep. The sooner you do the quicker you'll wake up and by morning we will have reached Yukiryu" he stopped playing with my hair and smoothed it down my back before his hand went back to his side.

"Ee..hai.." I agreed in a soft voice feeling my eyelids grow leaden at the comfortable presence he exuded, it almost reminded me of Papa, "..Ojisan.." I breathed as my eyes closed.

There was a stretch of silence aside from the lap of the waves and gentle rise and fall of my peaceful sighs. The breeze gently stirred the tips of his shaggy black hair.

"Heh. You haven't called me that in a long time" he muttered quietly as so not to wake me and rested his chin atop my head gently.


	99. The time spent with Papa I

My eyelids creased as the sunlight hit them and a dozen cramps hit my body all at once as my limbs creaked with the sore angle they had been forced into all night. I pushed myself up, though my calves where uncomfortable my side and head had rested against something firm and warm.

"..Ara?" I mumbled blearily pushing scarlet strands of hair from my pitch eyes as they slowly opened, blinking the long lashes to adjust to the unwelcoming blinding brightness, "Anou.." I abruptly remembered where I had fallen asleep and therefore had woken up and scrambled with such haste I fell backwards over the armrest of the throne onto the small deck surrounding it, "mnnm..!" I sleepily grumbled unhappily as I rubbed the back of my head and looked up, impassive gold eyes set in stone stared back down at me with a hint of surprise "Good morning" I belatedly greeted.

"Good morning" he answered in a cool, fluid voice before stiffly inclining his head.

I followed its direction and saw we were docked at the edge of the snow laden island I had glimpsed in the distance last night, "Yukiryu.." I breathed softly in awe, the cold formed a cloud from my words.

Beside us there towered a huge red and brown ship of huge size boasting many sails, its fierce, snarling detailed figurehead dwarfed our raft in comparison. Proudly erect above the wind tugged out the unfurled pirate flag depicting a realistic skull with three scars on a backdrop of two crossed swords. The Red Force, my Papa's ship.

I eagerly sent out my Kenbunshoku Haki and immediately sensed a gathering of immensely powerful people that was impossible to ignore, longing tugged at my heart and I flashed Mihawk a bright smile, "I can feel him.." I explained before whispering, "..chichi-oya" the thought of seeing him soon warmed my heart.

His eyes stared out into the sheets of snow and I knew he could sense them, too "Un" he replied simply before stepping with unconscious elegance from the raft onto the island. Before I could attempt a much less graceful hop across he extended a hand, I grabbed my backpack and slid it onto my shoulder and my hand met his so he yanked me ashore in the same movement.

It took at least an hours walk northeast and I coated myself in protective Busoshoku Haki when the fierce winds unfurled my hair out in a streaming crimson banner behind me and coated my eyelashes with snow. Formerly the coat kept out the most of the cold, I glanced down again at the mysterious gold logo on its sleeve - a smiley face in a circle from which protruded six arms. I felt like I had seen it somewhere else before but couldn't connect it.

I again wondered what Mihawk had been doing on Punk Hazard, he claimed he had been on the island before I had and had sensed my presence immediately and for now I believed him as I saw no reason for him to lie. If I asked it would be rude and I was grateful for his hospitality and all that he had done for me, his business was his own after all.

I was feeling much more refreshed from a good nights rest truly feeling safe as I slept for the first time in a long while but my stomach still rumbled. It was at that moment the whiff of something delicious cooking wafted carried across by the harsh wintry breezes through the tall pine trees coated with snow, "Over there!" I shouted happily jumping up in the air and landing back in the snow with an exuberant thump, my stomach gave a healthy moan of longing.

He raised an eyebrow, despite that he didn't have haki abilities the snow didn't touch his clothing or the brim of his hat like it knew to fear the power emanating from his sword "You sense them?" A indiscernible vein appeared once in his temple as he watched me float away clearly following my nose alone.

Five minutes of running through the heavy flakes I saw a group of cloaked huddled figures sat around tree stumps the same time as a slam of rushing power hit me that made me stop in my tracks, "Otou-chan.." I whispered reverently before breaking out into a sprint, "Otou-sama!" I yelled waving, Mihawk rolled his eyes at my back and strode after me.

As I got closer the figures stood up, I saw Papa wore loose floral patterned trousers cut below the knee and collected halfway up the shin, with golden buttons down the outer leg. On his feet and chin, a pair of sandals and a short scruffy beard. As always his black cape fluttered over his shoulders to hide the fact in saving a younger Luffy from a Sea King he had lost his left arm.

Underneath it he wore a white shirt which was only sloppily buttoned halfway, leaving his chest exposed. Around his waist was a large red sash, which also held his sabre on the right side. Our trademark red hair of his was slightly longer with his fringe pushed more toward the sides to showcase the three scars of his eye. It was also wavier and more slicked back as opposed to how it was parted in the middle in the way he used to wear it.

He lifted his arm and I threw myself eagerly against his chest with such force he staggered and almost toppled over, I crushed my face into his strong chest relishing that fatherly scent of pine, sea and sake I always associated with him; my hands formed fists as they grabbed at his shirt, "Jou-chan!" He greeted happily in an ecstatic voice as a huge grin split his face.

He waved to Mihawk before his arm came around my shoulders to bring me even closer, I was amazed at how I almost came up to his chest now. The last time I had seen him, I had been at eye level with his thigh, "I'm not small!" I spat angrily.

"Dahahahah!" He threw his head back to showcase all his teeth with loud, booming laughter, "Is that the first thing you say to me after all these years?" He teased before rising up his arm to mercilessly ruffle my hair.

"Oyaji!" I cursed him and before I knew it hot tears had welled up at the corners of my eyes and where spilling unchecked down over my cheeks, his hand immediately stilled on the crown of my head, "I-I" my breath caught in my throat, "I missed you" his hand drew me back into the safe warmth of his shirt, I pressed my flat palms against his chest so I could feel the safe secure sound of his thudding heart.

He manoeuvred me so that I was underneath his cloak against his armless side, I looped my arm around his thick waist barely managing, "I know" his warmth breath tickled my hair and I smelt his unique scent again, it calmed me, "I missed you too. Every day. And Makino" the reassuring sound of his level voice was enough to have a fresh wave of tears as my shoulders shook.

He steadily took me over to a spare tree stump next to one of the roaring fires, Mihawk followed. He knelt next to me and the smooth pads of his thumb wiped away my tears, he rested his forehead against mine and immediately a wave of cleansing calm imbued me, "But I'm so proud of you" he stood up, "You must both be hungry. We'll have a party in honour of you both visiting!" he clapped his hand against his thigh, "Guys, you all remember my daughter Ann!" He yelled to the figures huddled around the fires eating and drinking before shambling off to find spare tankards.

Mihawk rolled his eyes skywards again, any excuse to throw a celebration. Still he settled himself down on a tree stump comfortably and warmed his hands on the flickering flames. A boar slowly roasted upon it the reason for the delicious smell the winds had carried across giving me a succulent scent to track.

"Ann!" A man with tight blonde curls wearing a dark t-shirt, short pants, boots and a large belt with a bag attached to it waved walking over, "The last time I saw you, you were knee high!" There was a small necklace around his neck, he wore a star patterned cape and had a rifle attached to his back.

I noticed his name wrote on his arm and was shocked at the lack of long nose, his son must have inherited it from his mother, "Yasopp..and please, don't remind me" I greeted remembering his name, we began talking at length about every aspect of how Usopp was currently doing before another crew member of the Red Haired Pirates intercepted us.

"It's good to see you" the round man passed me a chicken leg with his free hand, the other was clasping a rack of ribs. "You look so much like Makino" He gave me a big smile, but the again it seemed Lucky Roo was always smiling happily no matter how serious the situation was, "Hair colour aside" he snickered not unkindly.

He picked up a huge barrel of sake and emptied it in one gulp. He wore a green t-shirt with white vertical stripes on it, paired by a matching bandanna on his head, short beige pants with a dark green sash around his waist, and red shoes with fur around the ankles. He had a yellow coat draped over his shoulders like a cape, with a fur-lined collar and red epaulets with black stripes on them.

"And good to see you, thanks - itadakimasu" I eagerly bit into the meat before chewing and swallowing and ripping another piece off. It was soon stripped to the bone, I threw it over my shoulder.

"Ow. What kind of greeting is that?" The annoyed grumble came from a mouth twisted around a cigarette, I looked behind me and saw Beckham, his hair had turned grey and was cut short, he now had a large X shaped scar on his temple too.

"-I-I'm so sorry" I stuttered blushing averting my eyes quickly to the floor. His clothing had changed very little from the last time I had seen him with a black v-neck shirt bearing three quarter sleeves and grey loose pants with numerous pockets tucked inside his buckled boots.

Like most of the other Red Hair Pirates, he wore a sash around his waist, to which he attaches his rifle in a pistol-like fashion - he was never seen without it. A spiral patterned cape slung over his frame.

"At least you've not lost your ability to apologise properly" he commented before taking the stump next to mine raising an eyebrow, my blush deepened even further and I wished the snowy ground would split and swallow me up.

I was so embarrassed that there was a pause in which he had extended his hand, after realising I fumbled to quickly shake it before he returned it to his side. Beckman appeared to be a lot less fun-loving than the other members of the crew and a lot more relaxed, acting as the level-headed member amazed at my Papa's actions. Such as now when he ambled back over with four bottles of sake clutched under his arm pinned against his body.

"Argh" he theatrically groaned as he dumped the bottles onto the snow before using the free hand to run his crimson hair back with a good-natured grin, "Look at all these men clamouring for my daughters attention!" He clapped Mihawk on the shoulder and received a stony glare from him, "And out of everybody I deserve to speak to her first out of all of you" he pouted, just a little, and my face exploded red. The Red Haired pirates all laughed loudly and even Mihawk smiled a little.

Papa was not cruel like many other pirate captains, nor did he rule over his crew with fear or an iron fist to gain respect. His friendly nature meant he would not purposely seek to harm others and he was able to make serious types like Dracule Mihawk join in with his fun.

He flapped his hand dismissively to roars of laughter, "Now be off with all of you drunk vagabonds~!" as Mihawk made a move to stand he grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to sit back down, "Present company excluded of course" he grinned at him and myself, I let out a loud sigh.

Yet despite how simple minded he appeared at first, he was a complex person with some rather difficult to understand views. For example, he believed if two people share very different views, it was better they went their separate ways.

He took the stump next to mine and reached out for a bottle of sake, before he could I grabbed one and twisted open the cap so he wouldn't have to go through the annoyance of clamping the bottle between his legs so he could unscrew it with his single hand. I passed it over to him and he thanked me before taking it, "You've been raised well in my absence" he smiled gently at me and my cheeks flared up again.

I could hardly believe that after all these years spent so far apart I was close enough to reach out and touch him again - something I'd wanted for as long as I could remember. Eleven or so years had passed and he'd definitely missed the extent of my growth - though height wise it hadn't been much. I drank in that crimson hair the same blood red shade of mine and the night black eyes I got from him and Mama.

He must have known I was a little overwhelmed with emotion as he passed the bottle back to me, I took a fiery strengthening sip feeling it sear down into my stomach before giving it back, "Now..of all the unlikely two to visit me.." He took a long, healthy swig before swallowing with a gasp of relish, "..how did you both run into each other?" He set his level stare on us.


	100. The time spent with Papa II

**(A/N: And Chapter number 100 has been hit! Thanks for all the great reviews and to those of you who continue to read this fic. I enjoy Ann's and Shanks's family relationship just as much as AnnxLuffy)**

* * *

There was a lengthy pause after his question in which I tried to methodically plan an explanation of my actions that wouldn't send him into a protective frenzy, then after a long moment the wind passed across to stir the ruby tips of my long strands and I started to speak, "Hawkeye-sama found me unconscious on Punk Hazard and thought it best he bring me to you.." I fixed my black orbs on the snowy ground and swallowed nervously.

As soon as I said the name of the island his dark eyes narrowed a little, Mihawk was settled back with a nonchalant air allowing me to take my time to explain myself as best as I could - he'd rather not be present as a witness to such a private affair but as usual Shanks had his own reasons for everything.

"Thank you for treating her wounds and bringing her to me" he nodded his head gratefully towards his old friend with a genuine smile on his lips.

"I didn't have to treat her wounds" he finally spoke impassively, not wanting to take a thanks he wasn't entitled to entirely. He finally moved to pick up one of the cooling bottles of sake in the snow and unscrewed it to take a measured sip. Red wine was his preference.

"Hn?" Shanks rose one scarlet eyebrow in bewilderment and scratched his fiery stubbled jaw before taking a gulp of sake.

"Papa...there's something I need to show you" I muttered bending forwards from where I sat towards the fire, I stretched out one hand and he swore reaching out as I stuck it inside, "N-no it's ok!" I stuttered through the pain scalding through to the bone, I clenched my teeth then removed it.

He clicked his tongue and his eyes widened as the muscle instantly began to knit itself back over charred flesh, "Well I'll be.." He breathed in awe, but his eyes remained curiously guarded and his tone wasn't entirely a happy one, "..That's a powerful devil fruit" he finished as though that ascertained something, he took a deep swig of his sake as I leant back.

For a moment there was a tense silence aside from the muted rowdiness of the other crew members some distance away. I pinned my eyes on the fire, the warm flickering flames filled my vision and reflected in my night dark eyes, its heated hot red tongues licking the air made me feel stronger, reminding me of Ace and his courage. Of my reason why I had done what I had.

I stood up curling my hands into fists and turned around so my back was to the fire, "gomen nasai..Otou-sama!" I threw myself onto the snow in an apologetic bow as scalding tears leaked from my cheeks and I bit out the words, "I-I used it to kill Sakazuki.."

There was silent tension thick as snowflakes in the air as I crushed my forehead meekly into the ground seeking his forgiveness. I wondered if I would attain it. I knew Papa was against the idea of needless bloodshed, even if honour was involved but he did admire those who had courage, and he had showed some concern for Ace upon learning that he was in pursuit of Blackbeard.

He had personally sought out Whitebeard to vocally disapprove and attempted to persuade Whitebeard to recall Ace. After the announcement of Ace's execution Papa personally intercepted Kaido, another of the Yonko, as the latter attempted to take advantage of the situation and attack Whitebeard.

"So.." He started slowly in a low voice, I dreaded to think what his expression would be like now, "..My suspicions are confirmed after all" he musingly followed on in a tone that dictated he'd rather not be right. He drew his hand into his cloak and brought out a recent edition of the newspaper, that mornings in fact.

A tasteful previously taken drawing of the freshly murdered Akainu emblazoned the front page underneath the bold large words 'Corpse of Admiral Sakazuki found on Punk Hazard last night'. Evidently word really did travel quickly. Panicking I grabbed the newspaper from him and began to read the fine print further.

'The Marine Headquarters fallen into ungoverned frenzy' 'World Government soon to hold emergency meeting to appoint new Fleet Admiral' 'World Government demands all shichibukai return to HQ as soon as they are able' 'Admiral Kizaru is investigating Punk Hazard with three fleets of marines as of this morning but there has been no evidence leading towards a suspect so far'

I thought about the Mugiwara pirates and how each of them would have reacted upon reading the newspaper, Robin of course would have known straight away and depending on whether or not the rest of the crew had realised yet that killing him was the reason I had left they would be relieved to know I was in someway safe - or at least not found dead beside him.

I wondered if Luffy thought that I had betrayed him or if he had realised - maybe someone even had told him - that whoever killed Akainu may have done it to avenge Ace. Luffy...just thinking about him made my chest ache, what was he doing, right now? I couldn't wait to get back to him - but then what, would he welcome me back with open arms or shun me for leaving without telling him?

I knew that many villages would be scared now that such a powerful authoritative figure had been killed by suspicious means but I also knew that he had been a cruel man through and through, and I had spared many of the marines lives who would have returned safely to those families by now.

"You cut the head off the snake and it becomes a hydra" Mihawk finally spoke, his voice as cold as the air - his head was dipped low so shadows covered his brow but his eyes gleamed out like two golden coins. His voice broke me from my thoughts.

"And ain't that a bitch" Papa commented dryly before swigging his sake and wiping his mouth on his sleeve, I passed him the newspaper back, "You already know what I'm going to ask next.." His voice became fatherly and stern as his eyes hooded, "Why?" The question hung in the wintry air like a hangman's noose, he put his bottle on the floor anticipating my reply. The sky had turned dark like the topic of our conversation.

I considered my answer, it was a multifaceted and difficult one. I churned my words out slowly forcing them ponderingly over my tongue taking my time to explain, "Because...I was the only one that could. A-And.." I swallowed as my eyes blurred with hot tears, "H-he's a bad man. He deserved it" I rose my hands up to cover my scalding cheeks, "A-all the pain he caused Ace..if he ever got his hands on Luffy-kun or you..Mama" at the mere mention I could not continue, "My nakama..nobody..my family..my future children would never be safe" I choked out in an agonised whisper.

"Aisuru..." He muttered dropping his chin onto his hand as he surveyed me with a long, measured look, "So that's what all this is about.." He extended his hand and one of mine dropped from my tear tracked scarlet cheek to entwine fingers with his, he tugged me up into his lap easily in one movement.

He shook his head with a dramatically resigned look, "Dewa..Mihawk, you remember that snot nosed kid with the rubber powers she never used to shut up about?" He directed his attention to the swordsman in a teasing tone and I instantly switched from sad to enraged in a way only he could jibe me, I began struggling and he laughed gently.

The swordsman's face was impassive but a devilish twinkle flashed in his leonine eyes "Hn..The one she swore at age nine to marry when she grew up?" He asked even though it hardly needed to be enquired at all and I felt my cheeks heat even further with irritated humiliation, my eyelids lowered into a stony glare that bounced right back off him.

Papa roared with laughter heartily and avoided my elbow attempting to jab him in the ribs, "..The very same.." He dropped to a less amused tone and pinned his arm like a steel band around my waist so I was pinned onto his knees against his chest wriggling irritably, "You said you knew you could beat him. Is that because you fought for love?"

I stopped struggling and my shoulders fell a little, long strands of ruby hair fell over my collarbones and the choppy strands covering my forehead tangled in with my lengthy eyelashes "..Yes" I whispered and the wind stole the word away, so I nodded instead.

His arm manoeuvred so that I was freed and went to pat me on the head, but then just rested atop it instead - like a prayer, "This isn't what I wanted when I said draw attention to your alliance with The Straw Hats, musume-Ann" he muttered in a gentle chiding voice, I felt the sting of it all the same, "Don't do that ever again" his sword edge voice steeled tenfold and I felt cold waves of Haoshoku haki emanate against my back.

Again I threw myself down on the floor at his feet apologetically, Mihawk's golden eyes opened a little at the display as I clung with one hand onto Papa's knee the others rubbing at my eyes streaming with tears again, "I-I'm sorry I was s-stupid Papa" I pitifully whispered in a heartbroken voice as an ache burned in my chest, my stomach twisted like live venomous snakes where inside poisoning me, "Do you hate me now?"

It was unknown if Shanks ever found out that Ace was the son of his captain, Roger, before Sengoku made this fact public to the world. But he had been seen making connections to their similar behaviors in retrospect as neither of them would back down when someone they cared for was insulted.

"No" his hand found my hair again and the fingers twisted the strands gently, "I could never hate you my aisuru bishoujo" he grazed his hand down my jaw and lifted up my damp chin so I could see his calm smile full of parental love that closed his eyes, "I can ever only be proud and amazed by everything you do" I sniffles and rubbed my nose pitifully before giving a watery smile.


	101. The time spent with Papa III

A few minutes had passed and the wind has erased any traces of tears clinging like dew to my lashes, a few sips of liquid courage and I was sat back on the tree stump staring into the fire,

Beside me on a log of his own Papa was outlining the dangers of what could come to pass should anyone find out it was me who killed the Fleet Admiral, "If anybody finds out you killed him the entire force of the World Government will be chasing you.." he warned sternly, "..And no amount of love can withstand that crushing fist" he rested his hand atop his knee, "Is there anybody you can think of who knew about your plan..who could potentially betray you?"

I went over the Mugiwara crew members and immediately shook my head - I knew steadfast in my heart that they would never turn me in, not even Nami for the reward money given for any information - if I managed to blackmail or pay her off first somehow. Aside from them, only Papa and Mihawk knew to my ignorantly uninformed knowledge.

The latter swept up from his stump in a graceful flick of his cloak, "I must leave to attend the shichibukai summons" he turned so his back was to the both of us, "When present I can of course deviate attention away from Ann should there be any and relay information back to you" he spoke curtly but I was amazed that he would be willing to jeopardise his position on my behalf, I opened my mouth to say such efforts weren't necessary but was interrupted.

Papa sent him a regretful look and scratched the back of his head resignedly "A pity, I was hoping.." He trailed off before giving a sheepish chuckle, "Nothing...But thank you for all that you have done" with a suddenly serious expression he gave a solemn nod.

The swordsman returned it with an incline of his head that tipped his hat "As always, I am your other arm" he answered mysteriously and took a step forwards.

I seized advantage of the moment of silent and leapt forwards myself, "I should go too!" I frowned worriedly and clasped my hands together gazing out into the snow past Mihawk who had paused, "Luffy and everyone will be worried.." as I trailed off Papa clapped his hand onto my shoulder.

"I don't want my precious daughter to travel at night!" He fretted easily working me under his arm before I had even realised what had happened, "You haven't seen your dear Otou-chan in so long!" He gave my side a squeeze with a large grin, I couldn't see any traces of suspicion in it and my shoulders heaved with a sigh, "At least stay until tomorrow morning and leave by first light?" He rose an eyebrow and I gave in.

My posture slumped,"Okay" I perked up immediately afterwards, of course I wanted to be back with my crew as soon as possible but Papa was right after all, and I'd enjoy catching up with him further and treasure the time we spent together before sea stretched between us once more, "I'll walk you to your ship and see you off at the shore" I offered brightly but Mihawk glanced over his shoulder and his predatory stare froze me in my tracks.

"As it always has been your weakness is still being too kind..." Even when his words were kind his gleaming eyes remained cold and barren, unreachable. He offered me a smile that genuinely disarmed me, he was a scary enough man when stern but kind he was positively unsettling. "But your father hasn't lost one his legs.." He trailed off meaningfully and locked eyes with Shanks.

I was looking at him, so I missed Papa cast a worried glance to the golden logo on my black coat and give a tiny nod, "There's life in me yet, although I can't say the same for you!" He casually remarked with a suspicion diffusing grin.

He bent to grab a handful of snow and tossed it at the swordsman who deftly swerved his head to avoid it and stare pure poison at him, "Help yourself to more food whilst I'm gone" he happily shouted waving his arm back towards me, his exuberant grin could have melted the snow around him with its charming tenacity, "But don't get too close to the men, they're wolves!" He called out in a pointed voice, his crew members chorused up a howl in reply before collapsing into lively laughter.

I watched the two shadowy figures retreat into the distance until the sheets of snow obscured them and reached across to pull a roasted leg from the boar dripping juices that sizzled into the fire it was penetrated on a spit over. The hot skin blistered my fingers and the meat burned my tongue and the roof of my mouth as I chewed it but as the ailments instantly healed I savoured the pork with contented noises.

Bored and a little lonely as I continued eating I stole surreptitious glances to the other members of the Red Haired Pirates conversing huddled around a raging fire some distance away. There was a relatively thin member of Shank's crew, with blond hair under his nut-shaped hat with the crews Jolly Roger on it. He wore white gloves, a coat draped over his shoulders like a cape under which peeked a sword hilt - his eyes and stern features where covered by sunglasses.

I had seen him in Papa's crew before but his hair had grown longer, unlike the man sat beside him who was bald with black spots around his eyes, similar to a panda. I had also seen this man before but didn't know his name either, he had grown a lot more muscular from the last time I had seen him so that even sitting down he towered over some of the others. He had a scar running down the left side of his face to his muscular neck, and a monkey perched on his shoulders.

There where another three final nakama I recognised but couldn't place the names of, one was a tall man with light brown hair and a dragon tattoo on his right arm extending to his neck. Like the others he had grown through training and now was the largest out of all of them, and his hair was also longer. However he still had his orange sunglasses and the sword he had when I had seen him years earlier. Stoking the hissing fire beside him was a tall man who carried his sword on his shoulder, his blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail pointing upwards on the back of his head. And in his shadows sat the final member whose name I couldn't place, he had shaggy hair and pointy teeth giving him a lion-like appearance.

I abruptly realised my analysis was being watched by a tall, burly man with dark skin and a red liberty-spikes-like hairstyle leaning against a tree to shade himself from the snow. He wore colorful attire composed of a dark-purple, double-breasted coat, left open on his chest to reveal a light-orange, wide-collared shirt which his arms where crossed over, and a red foulard around his neck.

His confrontational eyes met mine appraisingly, assessing my power. He had a yellow sash tied around his waist that instead of hanging only on one side like seen on most of the others hung down on both sides. He wore light-blue pants and brown boots and a green-hilted sabre hung on his left hip from a belt he had over the right shoulder.

Rockstar, the newest rookie member of my Papa's crew. Even though I knew little about him I assumed he was quite powerful as he had a 94,000,000 bounty. He seemed very loyal to his captain but was also over confident and prideful - which Papa was not.

Just as I was about to open my mouth and demand what his damn problem was he gave a short nod before retreating over to the fire with the others. Before I could wonder what the hell that was about my Kenbunshoku Haki picked up Papa returning.


	102. The time spent with Papa IIII

Shanks wiped the fiery-sweet tang of sake from his lips with the back of his hand as his dark eyes reflected the fire he stared into without really seeing, his lower lip pursed in deep thought and his brow furrowed as he passed that same hand through the crimson coils of his licked back hair. He thought back to the conversation he and the swordsman had shared on the way to his ship as they trudged through the thick snow shouting words over the wind underneath their cloaks they held over their heads against the lashes of snowflakes.

Mihawk had informed him that there had indeed been one other person to ascertain that his daughter had killed the acting Fleet Admiral. Aside those from the navy she had spared who had ran before the battle who would have no idea how the fight ended - and even if they put two and two together they'd keep their mouths shut and be grateful the damn tyrant was dead and they where home safe with their families. Trafalgar Law.

How hungrily he'd looked at his baby. But for her abilities, not her body. Would he ask her to join his crew, or take her by force? For all his words had defended against the allegations he had been about to kidnap her under the pretence of rescue his hands had been itching at the air with the efforts of not doing just that.

The captain and doctor of the Heart Pirates, also known as the Surgeon of Death. With a bounty of 440,000,000 and a cold heart of bloodied steel. Would he keep faith in his alliance with the Mugiwara's to kill Kaido or was this a ploy to keep in the Straw Hat ranks and have further chances to steal his daughter?

Such intensity was his musings he didn't notice his sake bottle slip from his hand, before it caught the floor a pale hand caught it and offered it back to him. He lifted his head to the prettily smiling face of the one he had just been worrying over and forced a smile onto his face, "Thanks for that, I guess I'm a little drunk" he lied easily before standing up.

I smiled back at him and laced my arm around his waist to support him believing his explanation, he leaned into me slightly, "Time to call it a night?" I asked and he nodded before letting out a shrill whistle. At the command the Red Haired Pirates let out a groan and began to kick snow over the fires to kill them down.

I followed by his side as we walked through the snow, it was a little difficult as I had to squint against the darkness and less than desirable weather conditions. Eventually I made out the outline of a cave indented into a snow capped mountain indiscernible from any other, just as I was about to point out the little merits of living in a windy, rocky nook we walked in and I noticed it was in fact a long tunnel like fissure that was surprisingly deeper than the slender entrance presented.

Jars filled with hundreds of flickering fireflies and wooden bunks made from strategically strapped together branches and rope lined the walls, Papa walked deeper in until we were at the end to which I instinctively knew was his bunk, the others radiated outwards further towards the mouth of the cave protectively. I noticed the beds where thickly lined with wild animal furs to keep them warm and snug, and that the damp chilly cave walls preserved the foods and alcohol stored in a pile well, "Do I get top or bottom?" I asked hoping I got to choose. I was soon to be sorely disappointed.

He grinned before stretching his arm upwards casually, "That's for the first mate Beckham, you can share with him one of the others.." He scratched his neck nonchalantly then flopped onto the pile of furs, he patted it "...or why don't you cosy on up with your dear Papa who you've missed so terribly?" He raised an eyebrow and my cheeks exploded with red fury as his grin turned into a shit-eating one, "You haven't done that since you where this high and on stormy nights you'd crawl in and.." His voice turned wistfully sing-song.

"Alright already!" I snapped and threw myself down beside him with my arms folded stubbornly over my chest, "Urusai!" I let out an over-dramatic sigh which held one ruby strand of hair aloft for a second.

From here I could see the razor thin crescent moon in the night sky, it looked like it was taking a bite out of the blackness. Like it I felt hollow and empty with a constant gnawing sensation inside of me kind of like hunger. Longing, for Luffy. Was he watching the dark star dappled sky like I was right now? I wanted to be with him so much, but at the same time it was conflicted as I was worried how he would react upon seeing me again after what I'd done.

"Ann. Are you happy?" The sudden question startled me from my thoughts and left me a little befuddled, where had that came from?

I turned onto my side and wriggled so my back was facing him and he did the same, scooting closer without putting an arm around my waist or shoulders, "Yes" I replied truthfully. Because right now I was.

"I mean..not just right now" he clarified and again I was left confused, why was he asking this? I could smell his pine, salt and sake scent along with his fatherly heat behind me and felt protected nonetheless. I knew this was the safest place on the entire island for me to sleep.

I had no reason to lie and knew I couldn't to him, "Oh...yes I am, mostly.." I paused a moment, "Sometimes I dream about Ace..or Sabo. Or something reminds me of all the unjust suffering in this world..Then I get upset" I smiled in the darkness, "But it's ok. It makes me stronger right?"

I felt the furs shift as he nodded, there was silence for a moment before his voice threaded out, "I hope you don't hate me for never being there" he finally said.

"-Papa" my shocked whisper echoed through the empty cavernous walls, the other Red Haired Pirates where still finishing cleaning up outside and hiding evidence of their stay.

"Wait" he interrupted in a stern voice, "Beli sent to your mother isn't the same as only being present for two years of your life.." He trailed off into a broken whisper and turned onto his back.

Not able to stand hearing him talk this way for a moment longer I turned over to face him and intercepted, "But papa-!" He cut me off again simply by glancing at me from where he had been looking up at the bottom of the bunk above. His fingers traced the three scars over his eye as though they ached.

"Ann.." He looked back up and manoeuvred his hand so it pillowed his head, " I. I don't want you to take this path because you think you have to. Or that I want you too.." He let out a long sigh, "You can live your life however you want. You're free now, not in Foosha Village anymore" he shrugged, "I'd expect a little..teenage rebellion.." The smallest of smiles tugged at the corner of his mouth.

I gently smiled back, "None of us are free. Not really. Not yet..." my smile faded, "But I'm not a teenager anymore Papa and I want to create a safe world for my nakama" I chided him gently.

"I missed that, too" he gave a mournful sigh, "Your mother and I wouldn't know what to do with ourselves if you got hurt" his eyes stared up without really seeing.

I crawled half atop him and extended my arm so that he could see it, "I can't get hurt anymore" I returned the arm and stuck a thumb in my mouth, biting down hard enough to tear the skin. I removed it to show him the cut, replacing it between my lips when the welled up blood threatened to drip down onto his shirt. I sucked it clean and by the time I was done the cut had healed, "See?" I smiled brightly and showed him.

'If only that were true'..he thought wistfully wishing he could protect me from all the dark tyranny of the world. It was so much easier when I was a child, not a young woman filled with hopes and dreams with a determination of her own.

He moved the hand pillowing his head to play with a ruby strand of my hair, "Your full of so much compassion, just like your mother" he pushed it behind my ear then his fingers trailed down to brush a raindrop shaped earring, "She's always strongest when she has someone else to fight for" he smiled, just a little, at memories I'd never know.

"I'll get so strong you'll both never have to worry again" I promised resting my head against his collarbone. There was bustle at the mouth of the cave as the Red Haired Pirates returned and somebody hung down a long moss curtain so the silvery moonlight shining in was replaced by the pale amber of the fireflies.

"You'll never beat your old man" he gave a gravelly chuckle, "Besides, what are you trying to do? Make me feel useless?" He reached across and tugged on a vine which slid down a woven reed curtain so we where plunged into sudden darkness. There was a shift and clink of metal as he leant back again and got himself uncomfortable, the murmuring voices were closer now, "If you joined my crew I'd protect my daughter as is a fathers right...but I guess there's no chance of that happening is there?"

"Nope!" I replied cheekily with a grin and smugly stuck out my tongue.

"I'm not sure I like your newfound determination..." he joked, "...I can't believe that runty rubber kid has such a hold over you.." he muttered with theatrical disbelief. Even though I couldn't see it I could sense the smile in his voice.

"Papa!" I scolded him and gave him a thump in the chest. The bunk creaked as Beckham made his way up to the above tier and the darkness shifted as he settled onto his furs stretched across the stick frame.

"Dahahah!" He let out a roar of laughter that shook the bed, "Your serious about him?" He asked when he had finished.

"Yes" I easily admitted and raised a hand, I felt across his chest blindly in the darkness until I found his heartbeat then manoeuvred to rest my cheek against it.

"I don't know" he gave a long resigned sigh and began to tease out the ends of my hair, "I was always joking around and pushing you together as toddlers.." He gave a more nostalgic exhale of air and at this proximity I could almost taste the spicy bullion of sake on his breath.

"What?!" I exploded loudly feeling a surprised flush rise to my cheeks and a chorus of annoyed hushes followed in its echoing wake as the word rang around the cave. I shuffled irritably further underneath the furs and moodily turned away from him radiating the cold shoulder.

He followed me and I could sense his grin as he muttered just above my ear, "I thought the play dates were cute" I felt him shrug and fought the urge to punch him again, "And sometimes maybe with the ice cream I'd forget one spoon so you two kids would have to share one.." He trailed off and gave a muted snicker into his palm.

"That is so besides the poi-" I began to angrily whisper trying to keep down my embarrassment.

"And it's natural for little kids to share baths at that age, right?" He cut across me and I felt my neck and cheeks burn to scarlet.

"Papa! You didn't!" I squeaked in a mortified undertone.

The efforts to keep his sniggers as quiet as possible sent tremors through the bunk, finally having tired of teasing me he ruffled the crimson strands of my hair before rolling onto his back again, "I just don't want you to think your destiny is forced" his tone grew serious once more.

"Papa" I shifted to face him, "Nothing you can say or do would change my mind" I leant in and pressed a kiss against his cheek before lying to be in the same position as him staring up into the nothingness. Unbidden, in the silence punctuated by heavy breathing and the occasional snore words floated up in my mind.

You're like an angel Ann-naka. Those wings give comfort to everything they touch.

Luffy's innocently happy honeyed voice filtered in as though he where speaking just into my ear.

I'll follow the wings on your back wherever they go.

My fervent devout promise that I fervidly vowed.

"Do you believe in angels?" I murmured.

There were several heartbeats until he answered, "In the past no.." He began slowly then his voice lightened like a ray of sun breaching the grey cloud, "But how else would your mother have fallen in love with a rapscallion like me?" He chuckled, adding "Aside from my rugged looks and charisma of course"

"Baka" I replied but I was grinning stupidly, the realisation that I was here with him had struck me leaving me with a giddy elation.

"None of the men have heard a woman sing in a long time" he started suggestively, "And I remember you used to sing like a bright little bird" he ruffled the strands of my hair again before coaxing my head underneath the warm crook of his shoulder.

I gave a hum of compliance before pushing strands out of my eyes away from my face, after a moment of deep breathing and clearing my throat I began, "As a kid, I never stopped searching for a great treasure. I had a map in my mind that I knew would lead me, I had to find my way to that place before someone could beat me.." my crystalline voice brightly threaded out amongst several happy sighs that didn't belong to me.

Encouraged by nobody telling us to be quiet I continued, "The promised land was in my grasp and I wouldn't let go day after day...No matter what may come there's nothing that can take away from me my only dream..." Papa heaved a contented exhale and leant back against the furs.

As the melodic bell peal of my voice rang out in the darkness coaxing The Red Haired Pirates to sleep I was suddenly struck with a painful splinter of loneliness that pierced my heart with acute agony. I continued singing with tears in my eyes, "I won't stop chasing it until it comes true - but if the world ever changes I'll call out your name, we could return to the time when everything's the same"

I reached a hand up, outstretching towards the memory of a rubber captains face I wanted to see so badly, "As long as I'm with you my memories won't fade. Waiting for that one true dream..." Wide awake I lay there listening to the gentle heave and fall of Papa's sleeping breath beside me.


	103. The time spent with Papa IIIII

The curtain kept light from filtering into the cave, so it was the rough shake on my arm that woke me up. Irritated at best and never in the greatest mood upon waking up I immediately struck out at whoever still had a grip on me and heard an answering groan of pain.

Easing one jet eye open as my brow creased into an irritating frown I blew a scarlet strand of hair out of my vision, "Good morning.." I greeted with all the cheer of a thirsty vampire.

Yasopp scrubbed his blonde dreadlocks where I'd landed a well aimed fist on his temple, "Is it?" He croaked feeling his hangover increase tenfold.

"..Urh. You tell me" there came a low rumble from beside me as Papa slowly eased himself up onto his elbows, his sniper drew the woven reed matt back to sunlight filtered in and we both gave harmonised moans of agony, "..My head" he closed his eyes and his brow furrowed as though the brightness burnt them.

I got out of the bunk taking the time to give a long stretch and touch down to my toes to limber myself up, unbeknownst it gave the one who had woken us up a good view of my behind in the leggings I wore, "Eyes elsewhere before I poke them out with my sword" Papa warned in a half-joking tone, "She's still my daughter lech"

I looked up and pulled on my coat just in time to hear, "Sorry! It's just..she was such a flat kid" my brow darkened with fury as I slid my backpack on one shoulder and imbued one of my hands with Busoshoku Haki.

He laughed loudly and got up out of the furs to give him a comradely slap him on the shoulder, "I know right?" Neither of them detected the cold presence stealthily creeping up behind the both of them, "I thought she'd never grow Makino's voluptuous-" I slapped Papa so hard on the cheek his head knocked to the side into Yasopp's with a sickening crunch.

"Agh! Ann. Ow!" The two of them creased up holding their throbbing craniums, "My looks are deceiving-ow" he got a slender elbow jabbed in his side, "I'm not a young man anymore you know!" Papa cursed as he massaged his torso.

"I know" I cheekily replied sticking out my tongue before I sauntered away. Serves them both right...or one of them for waking me up at least.

"Hey..wait, why you!" His face turned as dark red as our hair as he belatedly paced after me waving his fist as I taunted him outside with a beckoning hand.

"Captain's never normally so alert this early" Beckham idly remarked in a dry tone looking down sleepily from the bunk above us.

I walked out of the cave to be instantly accosted by the harsh snowfall that filled the navy blue sky - not a spot of sunshine, and simultaneously disappointed by the lack of breakfast etiquette that I was accustomed to. Or - breakfast at all, if that.

Sullen faced the bunch of migraine suffering pirates sat stoking the fires awake to warm some of the meat leftover from last nights celebrations - of which there was little. I traipsed towards the nearest one and looked under Lucky Roo's huge elbow to sniff hopefully - then pulled a mournful expression, after assessing the food situation was at dangerously low supply I brushed my palms off decisively. This was a far cry from the lavish lovingly cooked feasts Sanji prepared for anybody of the female gender back on the Sunny, a wistful sigh escaped my lips before I could stop it.

I waited for the rest of the crew to drag themselves like zombies out into the morning light before picking up two large stones in each hand, I clacked them together loudly a few times earning a chorus of moans and winces, "You should all be disgraced!" I screeched shrilly and Rockstar dizzily leant against a tree to balance himself, "Every pirate knows breakfast is important! How can you expect to adventure on an empty stomach?" I was met with stunned silence.

"Eh..but none of us can cook" Papa nonchalantly itched behind one ear, I marched up to him and he shrank back as I perched up on the tips of my toes - I could almost reach his chin now.

"It's not a question of skill. It's about your health!" I gestured my hands wildly bossiness taking over because of my acute need for a full stomach, "You can't survive on just meat!" I yelled angrily although I was pretty sure Luffy was doing a good job of doing so.

"I do and I'm in shape" Lucky Roo jabbed a thumb into his gut with the arm not holding a barrel of sake under it.

I turned around and gave him the stony force of my glare which promptly had him miming zipping his lips closed, "Only because your practically circular!" He only grinned in the face of my irritation which increased it further, "Right!" I stamped my foot, "You two!" I pointed to him and then to Rockstar, "Go and catch me some rabbits. I want them skinned in front of me in half an hour"

"You can't order me around!..." The tall magenta head scoffed before defensively putting up his palms as I took a step forwards him, "..just because your the Captains daughter" he added in a much weaker tremble as he felt the full force of my previously cloaked Haoshoku haki.

I laced my hands behind the small of my back, "I know. You're doing this for your own health" I replied in a sing-song voice with the smallest of smiles playing innocently around my lips.

"It would be most unhealthy to cross her" Papa advised grinning a beatific beam as he came up behind me an slid an arm over my shoulders, I let him be for now but he was in for a shock if he thought he was going to get away with doing no work himself!

"But we've already hunted all the rabbits on this island" Lucky Roo stated unhappily rubbing his stomach - probably where they'd all gone.

"I saw a fat fox last night, so either you've missed a few or you can bring me that instead" I pointed in the undergrowth of snow covered bushes a small distance left from the encampment where I had noticed the slinking shadow last night. They both inclined their heads before setting off in the direction I had pointed, the taller and skinnier of the two mumbling his displeasure the entire while.

"While you're attempting to sneak off could you bring me some herbs back?" I cheerily called to four of the unnamed crew members from yesterday who had stealthily been trying to tiptoe away before I noticed them and assigned them something to do. They froze and stiffly nodded before scattering away, "Yassop. Go shoot some fruit down" he stared at me blankly, "Fruit" I repeated, "From the trees"

He scratched under his chin and there was a long pause before he eventually asked, "...Why?"

In a second I was in front of him and had grabbed the front of his shirt, I used it to pull him down to my height so he was at eye level, "Why are you wasting time asking?" I smartly snapped. Jeez, how could it be so much effort just to get this crew to eat one single damn healthy meal?

"You've really got them whipped into shape" Papa gleefully commented taking his hand from my shoulder to rub the back of his scarlet hair, which was still mussed from sleep. Sighing and knowing I wouldn't be able to reach up far enough to tame it I tidied up the front of his shirt instead where it had sloppily become untucked from its sash.

He struggled the whole while, it was almost as bad as trying to get Luffy in a tie, which was on the same level of difficulty as attempting to coerce a Panda Shark into eating cake instead of you, "Why are you still standing around?" I questioned him in a sweet voice before I sent him a grin that closed my eyes shut gently for a second, "Go and fetch me some fresh water" I ordered, inclining my chin cheekily towards the empty bucket next to one of the fires.

He let out a groan and his hand found the middle of his back, he bent over a little like he was aching, "What, you wouldn't make your Papa work when he's feeling so ill right?" His hand manoeuvred to rub the back of his neck again,

"Self inflicted" I replied tartly folding my arms over my chest as I turned away from him.

"Then what are you doing?" He accused picking up the bucket nonetheless before nudging an empty sake bottle with his foot in the hopes it wasn't empty, his face fell when its contents were revealed to be none.

I stomped my foot on the floor and swept out my arm to encompass the bottles and bones left over from the celebration the night before, "I'm going to clean up all the trash you all left lying around on the floor last night!" Muttering about salmonella I began picking them up with a distasteful expression, when I looked up he had gone. If he somehow managed to bring back more sake I swear I'd..

"Where do you think your going?" I shouted over to Beckham and two of the other unnamed crew members who were looking a lot more relaxed all of a sudden and sauntering off, "That's right" they all froze, Benn took a long drag of his cigarette in stony silence, "I left you until last for a reason. Clean inside, boars couldn't live in there!" Two of them scarpered to do so.

There was a heartbeat of silence until the first mates shoulders slumped imperceptibly, "..Okay" he shuffled off inside avoiding eye contact leaving a trail of smoke.


	104. The time spent with Papa IIIIII

Muttering muted curses I wove my way around the fires each of which had a large pot or cauldron of heady, bubbling meat growing more delicious by the second inside, the Red Haired Pirates crowded around from where the appetising scents wafted. Attempting to keep an eye on them all at once whilst making a meal large enough to satisfy all of them had been exhausting even with my prior experience working at Party's Bar and I had a new respect for Sanji - and was now aware of why he was yelling at people to sit down all the time.

After a second finger had been stealthily dipped in to taste the rabbit stew I decided rather than attempt to keep my attention on them all at once I'd use my Busoshoku haki to protectively cover across the lip of the pan so they couldn't reach they're hands in. I'd never had to resort to doing that to keep out food thieves before - not even Luffy.

"Well serves you right for not waiting" I warned with a slight tilt of the dagger I had been using to peel and quarter the potatoes and carrots - they didn't even own a cutting knife before going back to cracking the eggs Rockstar had found into a bowl, "How are those birds coming along?" I asked looking over towards where Yassop sat on another stump plucking feathers from the quintuple fowls he had pierced down from the frigid air.

He put his thumb up avidly consumed in his task and I smiled a little to myself as some of the creases in my brow faded, although the cave hadn't been cleaned quite to my standards it was a damn sight better than it had been earlier and looked about as hospitable as a cave was going to ever get.

A friendly slap on my back came that almost knocked me over with its strength and exuberance, I flinched and looked over my shoulder just as Papa sidled up next to me, "I was just thinking you sure have learned a thing or two" he began, I stuck my lip out a little in confusion and furrowed my brow.

"I've known this recipe for years" I misinterpreted and bent over one of the pans to stir it, a mouthwatering steam rose. He didn't correct my mistake and gave a light mournful sigh I didn't catch as I was frowning at the birds ready to put on the spit, "Yassop" I called, "Did you rub thyme and parsley into those like I'd asked him too?" He nodded.

Lucky Roo regretfully itched the back of his head, "I thought they had been dropped on the floor" my eyes bulged with silent fury as I stared at him, "It looked like grass..." He continued as Yassop fearfully took a few footsteps away, then added, "..So I washed them" it took all of my effort not to smack his head or my own into the mountain wall from my pent up frustration. How did any of these men manage to survive on their own?

Thankfully the rest of the time passed without further incident and after I had divided portions evenly - a task in itself - I finally sat down on my stump with an air of weary achieving and a bowl of hot rabbit stew on my knee.

I bent my head down to take an appetising sniff and wrinkled my nose upon smelling ashen fumes instead - the tobacco smell instantly reminded me of Sanji and I felt tears prickle at my eyes, "No smoking at meals" I curtly commanded to where Beckham had just sat beside me on my right. His eyes widened a little and he took another impudent drag on the smouldering cigarette.

I almost couldn't stand another breakfast without the Mugiwara's ringing the table around me, the warm chatter and slowly awakening buzz that would be the baseline staccato of my day, "You shouldn't smoke at all. You may as well..set your lungs on fire!" I was almost shouting now.

On my left Papa gave a loud laugh to diffuse the suddenly awkward silence, "Dahahahahah!" I quickly wiped my eyes on my sleeve before anyone could see, "Give us a break - we've done more work this morning than we have in weeks" I rolled my eyes skyward towards the heavens but it didn't escape my notice Beckham had stubbed it out, I sent him a tiny smile.

Suddenly Rockstar stood up inspecting his bowl suspiciously like he thought it may contain poison, "What is this?" He poked his finger in the bowl and prodded something tiny about. Papa carried on eating his meal with relish as though the display fell on deaf ears.

"It's an onion" I stated in the kind of voice one uses when teaching a child a three letter word.

The Red Haired Pirates instantly erupted in choking noises, two threw down their bowls and three simultaneously drank a bottle of sake entirely to themselves, "EW!"

"..I cut it up small so nobody would notice it in there" I very deliberately put my spoon back in my untouched food and set the bowl on the snowy ground before rubbing my palms together.

"Well we know now!" Rockstar used his free hand to agitatedly pull at the magenta strands of his spiky hair, the other holding the bowl wildly flailed around so its contents inside spilled everywhere. He had no idea just how lucky he was that by some divine mercy on his part none of it landed on me.

One eyebrow rose in question as I sent out a brutal wave of consciousness crushing Haoshoku haki, "Anybody else got a problem with how I cook?" I asked and after receiving only muted gibbers of disjointed replies I sat back down and calmly picked back up my bowl to begin eating.

Sat beside me on my left Papa lifted up his bowl from where he had been balancing it on his knees and brought it up to his chin to lick it clean, "That" he licked the spoon and then his fingers before using one to clean up a tiny spot of Rockstar's stew that had flew onto his shirt before popping that into his mouth too, "Was delicious" he finished before giving a loud, satisfied burp and rubbing his distended stomach.

Afterwards as I was assigning the tasks of washing up distributed amongst the crew embers - "If I don't make you do it now before I leave then they'll stay dirty for years" - Papa took me to one side by the elbow in a covert manner that instantly implied something secretive.

"Earlier" he hesitated and seemed a little awkward, which instantly had suspicion curdling my stomach - he never acted unsure of himself, "When I said you've learned a thing or two" he put on a bright smile before scratching his head, then started again, "When we parted with Hawkeye..I was hoping Mihawk would perhaps deign to benefit us by staying and teaching you a few new tricks"

I blinked in confusion, "I don't understand"

He gave a long, unhappy sigh and then forced the words out as though he'd rather not speak them aloud, "You're a supernova. But you can't rely on your haki training as it is"

His words struck me like a physical blow and left me reeling with a cold sensation in my chest, he reached out with his arm as I stumbled and took a step backwards, "Y-You don't think I'm strong?" I stammered in a traumatised whisper. All those years, my entire childhood, my entire life - training, everyday, every hour, just as he had taught me. And it hadn't been enough? His potential disappointment wasn't something I could bear.

He caught my sleeve and tugged me into his chest, all of a sudden I was brought back to reality by the sensation of his thick, warm arm pressing me against him to hear his heartbeat "I know how strong you are" he murmured into my hair, and I heard truth in his voice - but fear, too "But you have to be ready. Because I won't always be there to protect you. Or Luffy."

That tinge of panic made me draw away from him and connect my eyes squarely with his - it was disconcerting, like looking into a mirror. We even had the same long effeminate eyelashes and naturally curving scarlet eyebrows above the aquiline nose, "Papa? What are you saying - you're talking like-" he cut me off although my voice had a nervous quiver,

"I know you planned to leave today, but I want you to consider staying for three days" he asked bluntly keeping the level stare locked between us, it became a fight to see who could look away first and break eye contact.

"But I -" he interrupted again before I could barely force the words out. Stay, why? What reason could he possibly have to ask that? Nothing that he was saying was making any sense to me.

"Just three" he repeated, a promise, "Of intense training with me" he forced a smile and I could see how much it cost him to do so, "It'll make your Papa feel much better, I'll worry less" he tried to joke but it fell flat, there was a long moment of strained silence as I attempted to logically organise my thoughts before replying.

I had already been away from the Straw Hat Pirates for five weeks. Any longer than another two weeks would start to alert possible suspicion from other crews regarding my whereabouts and ruin the alibi I would need should any journalist ever somehow guess I had killed Aikainu.

That said, I hadn't seen Papa in over thirteen years and couldn't deny I enjoyed spending time with him. And besides, I knew Papa was the only one who could take me to a completely new otherwise unattainable level of power that I could use to protect Luffy and my nakama. What was three more days, on top of five? It would take me another two at least to find them. If they took me back as a crew member..which I fervently hoped. That doubt cast ice down my spine so I pushed it to the back of my mind for now until later.

I weighed my options, "You don't have to worry about me" I finally looked away and dragged my eyes down to the floor, they felt heavy - Like my thoughts, my head was leaden, "But..okay" I churned the words out with difficulty, shock was making my head fuzzy and distant "What did you have in mind?" I managed to ask. After all Papa had always and always would have my health and happiness in mind and of a matter of high importance, this showed that had not changed.

Something tiny shifted in his eyes, almost hidden - but I managed to catch it in time, concealed in the tiny second-split-fast curve of his smile: elation, satisfaction. His tense body shifted minutely so that the taunt slope of his shoulders relaxed and he took a long, relaxed breath that seemed to come from deep within him, "Well I only think its right that as my daughter and a temporary member of the Red Haired Pirates..that you should learn to use a sword"

"Okay, but no cape" I finally smiled and leant into his shoulder. His arm came up around me and for now that was all that mattered.


	105. The time spent with Papa IIIIIII

Over the next two days we fell into the steady rhythm of getting up with the dawn and eating a hearty breakfast before taking the same snow covered path in silence. I'd follow behind watching the slope of his shoulders beneath the fluttering shadowy material of his cape silently so that the only sounds I could hear over the howling wind was my own breathing and the crunch of our footsteps. The view was spectacular. In the distance, the grey and white mountains rose high into the clouds and the trees cascaded down into the valley. At the end of the path which narrowly grew higher, the air was thin as it spread out onto a wide, barren plane of untouched snow unmarked by even a single withered tree.

On the first day, we had practiced haki for a few hours before he deemed that there was little more than he could teach me, which in itself meant my haki was probably powerful enough if it met his standards. After all, after saving Luffy from a Sea King Papa was able to frighten it off with a single angry glare using his. And later while boarding Whitebeard's ship for their meeting, a large amount of Whitebeard's crew - experienced men who have survived in the New World - lapsed into unconsciousness and the ship itself began to take damage from Papa's mere presence.

"When it came to marines, there's something about you that can almost mesmerize them, giving you the perfect opportunity to attack. But haki proficiency isn't everything"

Afterwards he discussed the importance of respect even when it applied to people other than pirates, at first I didn't understand until he explained it applied with a situation. When Papa requested that Whitebeard's and Ace's dignity at death not to be violated, Sengoku himself decided to call off the war, and offered to take responsibility, showing that despite being a pirate, he had earned Sengoku's respect, something that no pirate other than Whitebeard is known to have achieved.

It was respect and notoriety, he rapped into me, that had the very overconfident and pompous Blackbeard Teach who moments before boasted about destroying the island and taking down Fleet Admiral Sengoku and Vice Admiral Garp declining Papa's fight offer.

Which then led him onto the importance of timing. Even Teach had admitted that now wasn't the best time to fight Papa because he wasn't ready, which is why he ran. Teach had been comfortable rushing in to finish off the heavily wounded Whitebeard but not so much about taking on a pissed off Papa.

Afterwards, for the remaining two days he had instructed me on swordplay and etiquette, which to my surprise I picked up easily "It's in your genetic code" he'd replied with a grin as I commented on how the sword felt like an extension of my arm. At tea and dinner, we would take a break and eat the lunch I'd packed for us the night before, afterwards I'd collapse into the bed furs utterly drained of energy. On the lunch breaks he'd lecture me again and I'd recite what I had memorised.

The fact that Papa was able to match a blow from Whitebeard with only one arm was a clear indication of the strength he puts behind his attacks. He was also powerful enough to stop Akainu's magma fist using his sword and Busoshoku Haki. Since Mihawk was classified as the world's greatest swordsman, and Papa was a former rival of his, it was clear he was an extremely proficient swordsman.

He drilled into me that the make or name of sword wasn't important, and that it took a master to make a legendary sword not the other way around. Zoro might not have necessarily agreed with that, but different people had different opinions after all. At first we fought guardedly with sticks but by the end of the second day we where freely struggling against one another with swords - I had a rusty one imbued with Busoshoku haki to strengthen its blade. I had now learned a handful of his more difficult techniques that involved imbuing varying parts of the sword with Busoshoku haki and then the sword entirely, but without my devil fruit powers I felt like my body was going to fall apart from weariness.

"Alright" he conceded and I almost thought for a moment he had been gritting his teeth, but surely not. We sprang apart and I plunged the sword tip down into the snowy ground before putting my hands on each knee to bend over and pant. He looked substantially better for wear than I did despite that neither of us had a scratch on us - him as I hadn't managed to get close enough to inflict a strike even once, and me as despite keeping up a constant offensive guard he never went on the strike seriously against me.

I wiped the cold sweat from my upper arms, forehead and the back of my neck which had accumulated from the exertion and let my hair fall back down by tugging out the two strands that had been knotted to tie it all back in a ponytail away from my face, I shook my fringe out of my eyes and rubbed one hand against my cheek tiredly. Looking anywhere else but Papa's eyes, sword and body movements for the first time in hours I noticed time had passed and the sky had burned to the burnished gold of sunset.

"Your the chink in my armour" I smiled up at him moving my eyes away from the sky, my smile faded when I noticed he didn't return it, in fact he looked rather pensive. I grabbed the hilt of the sword to yank it back out the ground and strapped it onto my back, making my way over to him so it was clear I was ready to leave when he was. But instead, he didn't move.

His eyes avoided mine, "So. You go back to the Straw Hats tomorrow.." He brought up that topic that I both dreaded and also couldn't wait for, it was a mixed of excited thrills and cautious anticipation "The next time you see me, you'll be fighting against the Red Haired Pirates" he surmised in a low voice that conveyed nothing.

I swallowed the large lump that had sprung up in my throat immediately at his words, "I know" I muttered unhappily, "And I know I'm not ready" I gave a loud sigh the wind stole away. How could I ever be ready, no matter how much training I had and who instructed me as my tutor, to fight against my own family?

He turned away from me so that all I could see was his back, in that moment he seemed vast and unreachable, "You will be. You have your own family to fight for now" he answered without looking over his shoulder or giving any acknowledgment he wasn't just talking to himself.

I became a little worried and panicked by how he remote was acting, "B-but Papa..I don't want to!" I muttered feeling hot tears spring up in my eyes as I ran I over to him and barely managed to wrap both of my arms around his waist, "I can't!" I squeaked tearfully into his shirt.

Even as my tears leaked through the material he didn't turn around, "You have to. Part of you has always known it would end this way" it sounded more like he was talking to himself again rather than me, in some silent mental argument. I gave a hiccup and finally he turned to bend down at my eye level, "So you have to be strong" even as he said that, now I could see his face I saw how much it cost him to simply speak aloud, the veins on his neck jutted out like cords and keeping his eyes locked with mine seemed painful for him.

My black long lashed eyes widened, no longer seeing how identical our eyes where - I saw the wrinkles around his and the tiredness caught in the corners, the weary edge of his smile. It shocked me, I'd always thought of Papa as ageless - eternal, dying a concept too mundane for an adventurer like him, "I..I know" I whispered and he hugged me to his body, I felt a cleansing cold wave of relief as instinctively my arms rose up to hug him back. Somehow, for some reason my answer had made him feel better,I saw it in the renewed spark that had temporarily diffused in his dark eyes.

"When I go back to Foosha, Makino can fill me in on all those years I missed" he grinned softly before putting distance between us, he straightened back up and patted my head - only he and Luffy could do that without seeming patronising or pissing me off.

"Those were some awkward years" I admitted feeling a small blush spring up across the bridge of my nose, but ultimately I felt happy as we shared a smile, another embrace and then began to walk back to the Red Haired Pirates camp. I wouldn't focus on tomorrow and the what ifs, just yet, and instead celebrate the here and now of one last night with my Papa.


	106. The bittersweet adieu -home is your arms

The Red Haired Pirates lined up like uniform soldiers along the snowy bank of the edge of the island, Papa fought down his conflicting emotions to offer me a happy grin, "Until next time!" He waved his arm as the wind blew out his cape and some of the crimson strands across his eyes, that glistened with a small sheen, "Be prepared!" His crew mates stoically stood by waiting or contrastingly yelled their goodbyes - I had already promised Yassop I'd deliver a letter to Ussop.

"I will be!" I yelled but the wind stole away my words so I settled for nodding enthusiastically and waving back from where I was stood looking out the hatchet of the The Shark Submerge III - which I was both surprised and happy had lasted this long with my neglect.

My chest constricted painfully and suddenly I couldn't help it. I burst into tears and sobbed like a two year old. I rubbed my hand over my scalding cheeks and let them fall. It hurt that the next time I would see him I would have to treat him like an enemy. Knowing that was going to happen was more than I could bear. I felt so scared and helpless, but, I knew I was going to live through this. I didn't want his last image of me to be one like this, so I forced a smile before going back down into the submarine. Smiling, but inside I silently screamed with inner conflict.

Later on as I had submerged my legs lost their strength, and I fell into the navigation seat and after adjusting a few dials to set the course to the last location I knew the Sunny to be, closed my eyes feeling exhausted even though it was only midday. I held the striped scarf Robin had leant me to my chest as though I could still feel the kindness of the act. I wanted to see Luffy and my nakama again so badly but my heart ached for Papa who I had just left behind. Four days had not been nearly enough time to catch up on thirteen years absence.

I wondered what my captain would say about me killing the Fleet Admiral, if he had guessed or if somebody had told him by now. All I could say by way of honest explanation was I hated those who had Ace killed. And anybody else who hurt someone I thought of as a member of my family. I can't say for sure I had ever really hated anyone before but without a doubt, I didn't regret avenging him.

It was that question that haunted me giving me little sleep as the hours wore on until the next day and I still found no signs of the Sunny, two days went by in much the same manner until I was beginning to feel a little desperate and beginning to lose hope. I had just finished off the last of the dried meat and preservatives I had made and taken with me at the Red Haired Pirates camp for provisions and was thinking of using my Haoshoku haki to knock out a few fish, I could eat them raw when they floated to the surface and I could simply skim them off the water.

My hand was on the hatch to open it when with a sleepy yawn the Mini Den Den Mushi on the dashboard opened it eyes "Purupurupuru" it murmured, knowing it was a private line to the Straw Hats dining room personal Den Den Mushi difficult to penetrate or listen in on I ran back and was panting when I picked up the receiver, "H-hello!?" I stammered my heart hammering with anticipation. I wondered who would be the first to speak, if anyone - and hoped it was my captain.

There was a buzz of static then a pause before a tinny voice simpered through, "ANN-CHWUAAAAAAAAAN~!" I squeezed my eyes shut at how loud the scream was, "You're alive! My heart is overcome at hearing the sound of your beautiful-" he was abruptly cut off with strangling sounds. Even though it wasn't who I deep down wanted to speak first I was still happy to hear from one of them.

"ANN!" I heard an all too familiar furious feminine voice which immediately had a cold sweat breaking out on the back of my neck, "Get back on board so I can wring your neck for all the beli you owe me for stealing!" The orangette screamed and I almost dropped the receiver as my hands shook thinking what terrible punishment she would have in store for me. She'd had enough time to mull a particularly bad one over.

For now it seemed like I was in trouble, but at least I hadn't lost my place on the crew after running away without telling anybody for my own goal. Still though I was unsure and nervous about their reaction to my triumphant return.

There came a loud laugh before the receiver was taken from her and a much happier, jovial voice came through, Frankie "She doesn't mean that, I made the submarine anyhow. Ussop's opening the Docking System now so you can guide in" he boomed with laughter again, "SUPER happy you're back!" He cheered which was a moment later drowned out by a concerned voice.

"Ann-sama? Are you ok?" Chopper immediately asked, "I was so worried!" I could just picture his huge brown anxious eyes as I heard his unnerved voice and felt immensely guilty all over again.

"I'm fine, sorry for making you worry" I forced out smiling before realising they couldn't see me, "I'll turn in now" I moved away back to the helm board and deployed to move back into the Soldier Docking System port. I felt a mix of anticipation and worry as I shouldered my backpack and the The Shark Submerge III clanged loudly as it slotted into place, nervous I chewed my lip as I lifted the hatch and popped my head out to be met with a loud chorus of shouts.

"I didn't scratch it, I promise" I held my palms up innocently as I was swamped by a multitude of arms and questions, hugging and scolding all at once. In the havoc, I felt a cheeky hand cop a quick, sly feel of my behind "Hey!" I turned my head around angrily and Sanji held up his palms pretending he hadn't done it.

"Never mind the The Shark Submerge III, are you alright?" Frankie asked as he hoisted me up onto his shoulder, my legs curved around the round cannon and it was kind of nice to have the high vantage point,

Before I could answer Nami stamped over and grabbed my ankle, she pulled so that I slid down and landed on the planks with a thump on my butt, "Never mind that!" She bent down and grabbed me by the coat collar, "How dare you take off in the middle of the night without saying a word! Doing who knows.." She furiously spat through her frown tossing her amber hair over her shoulder, but naked concern shimmered openly in her teary thickly lashed eyes. Had she..been worried? I realised belatedly she used anger to cloak the emotions she found difficult to show.

"Cien Fleur" Conjured hands appeared to gently prise us apart, the tanned athletic owner of the ability to create them knelt between us with a calm smile, "So, you came back" she stated. I nodded, wanting to speak to her but also fighting the urge to crane my head and look around for Luffy. Where was he, why wasn't he here by my side yet? Had he not been worried? Was he angry?

I averted her eyes even though there was no hint of reproach or distance to her smile, "I told you I would.." I muttered quietly bowing my head respectfully.

"And I see you where successful in your endeavour" before I could answer that her crystalline eyes focused on the gold insignia on my winter coat sleeve, "I've seen that sigil somewhere before"

Not wanting to get into any heavy details just yet I shrugged nonchalantly, "An old friend lent it to me" I explained not realising that wasn't the truth.

"You seem..stronger" the tall tanned samurai assentingly surmised in one brief, low sentence before turning his back and walking away. As Brooke, Usopp and Chopper crowded in I wondered the reason for his somber tone when I realised stood in his shadow was the person I had wanted to see the most.

Our eyes met, time stood still and the questioning voices blurred out as my attention honed in on him and him only, his response to my return, my body curved to face him before I even noticed, attuned to his presence.

"Cook-San, would you please prepare some meals for a celebration?" The assassin archeologist suddenly asked. I realised she was using it as an excuse to give me and Luffy some much needed privacy to talk and my cheeks flushed with embarrassment but I slightly nodded my head gratefully.

Sanji lit up, "I'm absolutely delighted to adhere to your demand Robin-bijin" he pirouetted ecstatically puffing out a plume of smoke, "And what a brilliant and thoughtful idea!" He danced out.

"I'll help with the decorations!" The long nosed sniper volunteered immediately and left behind him,

"I'd better go make sure he does them right.." Nami gave an exaggerated sigh before sauntering into the hallway with a flip of her hand through her hair.

"Oh, me too! I'll get my music ready!" The skeleton musician jumped up in excitement and quickly sped out the door, his bony legs a blur.

The diminutive reminder doctor reluctantly shifted his weight from hoof to hoof, "Ann should really undergo a medical examination first.." He worried itching the back of his furry neck.

"Come on, you can help us" the cyborg shipwright cajoled, You already know with her devil fruit healing powers are SUPER!" He lightly knocked his small fluffy shoulder affectionately with his huge fist, hesitantly Chopper nodded and followed him out.

Then it was just the two of us. And silence. My eyes hesitantly rose to meet his frightened of what I'd find there. He was looking down at me, searching my eyes like they held some inscrutable secret.

He looked at me like he'd never seen a woman before, staring at me like a man in the Alabasta Dessert looks at a wellspring. Like he wondered if I was real. His tanned arms were as brawny and bulging with the power of youth as I remembered them, and the open red shirt clung to his stomach. I felt desire pooling in my belly, turning to fire as his cool black eyes devoured my body, assessing. I'd never had anyone but him look at me like that before, with a naked desire, unadorned wonder. But he didn't move an inch.

"Luffy-kun.." My tentative voice weakly threaded out fine as spider silk and just as easy to destroy, I took a step towards him but then paused. The air was thick between us with all the words I had to say and all the silent questions he couldn't voice.

His chin tipped down so the shadows of the brim of his straw hat covered his eyes, he was still. looking for something to say, and I could see his hands shaking a little. He was nervous, I could tell just by that. My own heart was hammering in my chest, "Why?" His voice didn't break, but it was pitched low, as if he was afraid to talk too loud. Oh he knew why I'd left the Sunny and what I had achieved in the absence alright, and he wasn't going to let me off without an explanation.

His hands were toying with the crease in his denim cutoffs, and I wanted so badly to feel those hands and arms around me. That wanting him to touch me, it was a sudden desire, springing up in my belly and taking hold. But I had been feeling echoes of the same sensation ever since I left. I took a deep breath and gathered myself, flushed with nerves.

"Sometimes.." I began slowly, "People have to journey by themselves to become stronger" I averted my eyes from where they had been trying to catch his and failing, "But that doesn't mean they like it. It just..has to be done sometimes" my legs felt leaden, my stomach contrastingly light in an unpleasant, nauseous way.

He shrugged, but I could tell there was a lot on his mind, a lot expressed by that nonchalant shrug. I extended my hand out to reach towards him as I took a tentative step over like I was trying to tame a cautious wild animal, he flinched back just a little.

The infinitesimal moment of hesitance was enough to have my eyes brimming over with hot, wet tears "I-" my voice cracked and finally he tilted his head back up, his round eyes looked surprised, "I did it for you..and..and Ace" I choked out tearfully as my scalding cheeks cascaded over, saying the words aloud was almost as painful as the deep ache in my chest.

His hardened expression noticeably softened, he reached out and took my extended, quivering hand with his, not limp and not crushing, just a gentle, firm touch. The spark that we both felt that tangibly flashed between us when we touched was unmistakable. My desperate, beseeching black eyes met his searching for that muted spark of understanding in the shadowy depths, when I found it I rose my eyebrow ever so slightly - questioningly. He inclined his head minutely.

In a dance of no words which could be conducted only by two partners who know each other so intimately they can communicate with the language of silent movement, my thawing chest grew warm as the tears stopped coming from my sore eyes and the lump in my throat lessened. Something invisible but detectably sexual changed in the charged, tense air between us and I took my chance whilst I was still confident enough to do so.

His eyes were on the swing of my hips as I closed the distance, there were only two steps between us, and I took one so I was just inside his personal space.

"Luffy-kun.." My breasts were nearly brushing his chest now, and he was valiantly trying to keep his eyes on mine. I felt him watching me, valiantly trying gamely not to stare and failing. I had missed the feel of his eyes on me. It made me feel sexy standing there with his dark eyes straining for a glimpse of my breasts. So this time, when I found his inquisitive round eyes again wandered to my cleavage, and I found myself arching my back to give him a better view.

I was pressed up against him now, not crushed closed like I wanted to be, but nearly. My eyes grazed down to see how zipper bulged out slightly. Holding my breath in with nerves I let my foot slide up his calf to the back of his knee.

It was a first cautious flirt, just to see how he'd react and test the waters between us. He glanced at the offending foot, and then at me, as if wondering what I could mean by it, and what he was supposed to do in return. I could see him thinking, figuring, wondering.

"A-Ann-suki..?" Unsure, he stuttered my name, finally. The way his voice hesitantly curled around the words made bubbles of elation rise in my chest and a wet, red throbbing down below deep inside of me between my legs. I knew he was asking a whole bunch of things. His eyes showed the conflict: desire and anger. He licked his lips, eyes darting over my face and my eyes. His eyebrows dug down, and I saw desire winning the war.

His confusion was so cute, so innocent. I greedily ran my hands down his bare scarred chest and back up, touching his scarred cheek. I stared up into his eyes, trying to communicate too much with one little look. And when that didn't work I reached up on the tips of my toes to rest my forehead against his, "I love you Luffy-kun" I whispered, and touched my lips to his jaw, then to his ear, then to his neck, still holding one of his hands.

I led that hand to my back and left it there. He took the cue, tentatively exploring my back, daring down my hip, hesitating there. I kept my eyes on his, smiled my encouragement and pushed my breasts against him. He took a deep breath and extended his arm around from my hip to my behind, I curled into his slim but pleasantly muscled chest, putting my hand to the soft strands of night hued hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss, making it full and deep, putting a promise into it, slipping my tongue between his smooth lips to touch ever so slightly unsure, asking, is this okay? Can we do this? Are we still..together?

He broke it, "I missed you.." he admitted in an angry voice silencing all my inner doubts, "..So much" before I could reply he was kissing me hungrily again grinding his hips into mine so I could feel the the hardening length through his denim cut offs, "Don't ever leave me again!" He yelled against my mouth.

My eyes widened as a blush stole across the bridge of my nose, I could feel his short gasps against my lips "I-I won't" I stammered feeling my cheeks heat crimson beneath my ruby hair.


	107. The celebration of Ann's return

Stood topless in the bathroom relishing the chance to get clean I gave a sigh, "Phew. It's so hot today" I complaining to nobody wiping the back of my hand across the light damp on my brow, I glanced over my bare shoulder to where the bright sunlight streamed in through the large window. I'd take a nice, cold shower instead of a warm bath and come back out feeling refreshed and a little better minded to deal with the questions my crew would definitely have for me later.

The door swung open with a loud bang, I semi-screamed loudly quickly gathering ropes of my ruby hair to hide my nude breasts and couldn't turn around in time before Luffy dragged his feet in with a fatigued expression, "So..hot..need..shower" he mumbled his tongue dragged out slamming the door behind him.

Immediately I blushed and his slack jaw clamped shut as his previously lazily lidded eyes snapped open hugely wide like he had been electrocuted. Then a pink flush came over the bridge of his nose and his mouth dropped open, but no words came out "I-I don't mind if you want to use the other shower" I stammered feeling stupid as I squeezed my eyes shut, "I-If you want"

There was a moment of silence where he nodded but then realised my eyes where closed, he swallowed "Sure" he rasped huskily feeling his hands twitch with the agitation to grope something smooth, soft and pale white - but he wasn't sure what.

I turned my back to him knowing just how red my cheeks where from how hot they felt to give him a little privacy before sliding out of my shorts and underwear. I walked to the shower and turned it on with a gasp of enjoyable surprise when the cold water hit my collarbones and face, it diminished a little of the immensely difficult to fight tugging sensation telling me to turn around and look at him - because I wanted to see him.

Thoughts like that certainly wouldn't help my shy face cool down I sternly reprimanded myself mentally, occupied with admonishing myself to not turn round and sneak a quick peek no matter what I didn't sense the heated pair of eyes staring at my back glistening under the falling water.

I felt a slight breeze pass my ear as a hand stretched across to plant firmly on the shower wall, half a second later a warm presence was suddenly pressed firmly against my back and a slender second arm looped three times around my waist, "Eek! Luffy-kun!" I gasped in surprise as he pinned me against the wall when his arm on the wall shrank back into normal size, "A-ah!" I bit my lip to stifle the shocked cries as he licked up the crook of my neck before nibbling on my earring.

"My bodies moving on its own" he muttered in a heady, trance-like voice before his teeth delicately clamped down on my earlobe and I inadvertently jolted with pleasure against him, "I don't know why..." He whispered before pressing his forehead onto my shoulder, I felt waves of comfort from the touch, "Please believe me I don't want to hurt you" he was naked aside from the spade shaped bracelet I had given him so many months ago, it gave me a warm feeling inside that he still wore it.

"I believe you-" I squirmed getting uncomfortably overcome by the pleasure pent up inside of me, "But please, let me go" I whimpered, the contrast of the cold water splashing onto my body warm from the heat of his skin in such close proximity was almost too much.

I could feel the decision clicking into place, "I'm not that clever but I definitely figured out this much, its definitely only you who causes it in me" His hand on the wall moved to my ass, squeezed, caressed, explored.

After no physical contact with him for weeks, the sensations it gave me left me feeling light headed, "Ha. Ah" I panted sensuously my breasts heaving with each deep breath. I glanced over my shoulder to meet his eyes and wished I hadn't - the fiery spark of determination combined with that naive velvety blush was enough to undo me, I had to look away once more.

"Oi don't avoid my eyes I'm trying to explain here." He used his coiled arm around my waist to spin me around so I was facing him, "Whenever I look at you I can barely hold myself back.." He murmured his words fanning over my lips a breath apart from his, he used his free hand to clasp my chin securely so I couldn't move if I'd wanted to "..I'm sorry..actually.." His beautiful, expressive round eyes began to slowly close as the tips of our noses grazed ever so slightly, "..I don't think I can control myself anymore..." So soft, so warm - he kissed me, his free hand moving into my hair.

His tongue..how is it someone like Luffy is able to kiss like this? Is this..basic instinct? His heavy swirls of his tongue made my mind go pleasantly blank like I was floating on a fluffy cloud. When I pushed my head aside to move my mouth away from his we where both panting with heady, eager eyes above our blushes. The contrast of the cool water droplets and his hot mouth was delicious.

His words mirrored my thoughts, "I really like it don't stop Ann-naka!" Just hearing him say that wanted me to do an indescribable amount of naughty stuff to him, "Please keep it up!" He clenched his jaw, his eyes where about to pop out of his head with frustration, "I don't wanna stop yet"

As though to enforce that last statement he kissed me again, even deeper though a moment earlier I hadn't thought it possible. Accidentally his erection pushed up against my belly, a huge, hard bulge against me, "Mhn~!" We were lost, then, mouths apart and tongues delving, "Ha - aa" His large, soft hands began to roam over my body, stroking down the notches of my pale spine to my ass, feeling the curve and tracing the crack, hefting the individual globes and moving down my hips and back up to my breasts, crushed between us.

His tanned abs were a wonderland of male perfection, slender but toned and hard, dusted with a trail of hair below his belly button, his erect cock was leaking pearly pre-come, moistening his skin, pressing up against my mine. He looked down at himself, and seemed embarrassed by the touch of wetness there, blushing harder.

I blushed myself even though we had been through this all before, "L-let me help you with that" I asked in a tentative voice glancing down at where it stood straight up against his belly, wet at the head, throbbing and undulating with his breathing. He was huge, thick and long and straight, and so, so beautiful.

"Ii..Hai" he panted. I touched the glistening tip, licked the pre-come off my finger, my eyes locked on his. Then I grabbed him, first with one hand, pumping slowly, then the other, both hands around his pulsating girth and still the tip stood above my hands. He laughed, nervous and disbelieving, his hips moving in time with my hands. He was so close, already. His knees were about to buckle.

He didn't need any further encouragement. His fingers took my stiffened nipple in his and rolled it, pinched it, not too hard, then he slid his palm along my ribs to my hips, touched a tickling finger to my thighs and traced up to touch the triangle of my mound - I jumped.

I wanted to milk him, feel his cock in my hands and see his face as he came. I slid downwards slickly of his body with the cold water between us, he gasped when I licked him, his stomach pulling in as I laved the silky, salty length of his shaft from the base up to the tip, swirling my tongue around his sensitive head, "I-is this ok?" I asked hesitantly and he nodded his head so fast it blurred.

I cupped his balls in my hand, used my other to grasp him again, sliding my fist around him, tickling him with a gentle fingernail. I kissed the wet head, pink and soft, and then wrapped my lips around him, taking him in an inch at first, then moved back out. I heard a loud moan before his hand pressed against the back of my head urging me to take more, "H-Hayaku..don't..stop"

He was rocking his hips as I moved my hands on his length, slow as molasses, milking the pleasure for him. I glanced back up at his flushed, thick lidded glazed expression. I wanted this moment to be burned in his mind forever. He looked down at me, his eyes hooded and mouth open as his hips instinctively rolled, "Does..is this good for you?" I tentatively hoped, looking at my large innocent eyes with my mouth poised above his scarlet, throbbing head was too much for him, his hand roughly grazed over my cheek and forehead to push wet strands of hair away from my eyes with a manly groan.

I had his balls in one hand and I was massaging them gently, not touching his cock, letting him back away from the edge of orgasm. Now I took him in both hands, licking the tip in quick circles, pumping up and down until he was grinding against me furiously. I took him in my mouth, slipped him in inch by inch, still moving my hands on him, sucking until he was against the back of my throat, "G-ah! Ah!" His breaths tore from his throat.

I spat him out and sucked him back in slowly, and now he was groaning, arching his back, and his hips were rocking and I was matching his motion, and then he cried out "A-Ann..n-n-aka~!" his seed shot into my throat, hot and salty and thick, almost sweet. Delicious, I'd missed the taste of it so much.

I kept my hands on him, moving on his pulsing member to draw out his orgasm until he was locked in an arch. After a moment, I let go and stood back up next to him, snuggling my head against his shoulder, rubbing his stomach with my hand.

Incorrectly assuming he'd at least take a breather for a second my eyes widened and a feminine moan slipped from my mouth as his fingers found my cleft wet with the juices of my desire and touched the line of my labia, then my clit. "Nn-aa~!" I gasped when his index finger rubbed it gently.

He brought his head down to suckle my nipple as he stroked my clit, bringing me up and up and up into a frenzy, moaning and gasping, bucking my hips as he fondled me. As he built me up and down my hands grasped at his hair, his shoulders, "L-Lu-ah!"

He moved his finger in and found my G-spot by accident, and when I whimpered in pleasure he rubbed it with a long finger, drawing a gasp from me. So close, I was so close, yes, and then I was there, fire blooming in my groin spreading to my belly and sending ecstasy through me in a crescendo of waves, "Hyaaa~!" The scream echoed from my mouth in the bathroom.

I curled around him, clutched him, kissed him, tasting the musk of his come in my mouth still, tasting his salt on my lips, revelling in the hard, scarred planes and contours of his body covered in unbearably soft tan skin. Shuddering against him, roaming his stomach and hips and that cute tight little butt of his with my hands, raking him with my fingernails as aftershocks rumbled through me.

Afterwards we washed each others bodies in long attentive strokes and he combed out my hair; I dressed in a pale azure halter neck dress, the thin material floated around my knees in billows of sheer cloud. Fully dressed he pressed a kiss to the nape of my neck and out his arms around my waist, I turned around in the circle of them to face him.

His dark hair stuck in lank silky strands but what really struck me are his eyes; they had a depth to them that I'd never seen in anyone before. As soon as I'd first saw Luffy I was immediately struck by the belief that those are eyes that had seen things I could never possibly imagine.

And there's something about the way he looked at me, as if he wasn't afraid to look me in the eye and see deeper, as if he saw what's behind the mask of happy politeness and inside to everything. So for a moment, I just look back at him, but while he's looking inside me, all I can look at is his beautiful tanned, scarred face and his impenetrable round dark eyes.

He tilted his head slightly - just slightly - like an animal. It was cute. A hint of a smile crossed his lips and eyes for a moment, then he stretched out his hand - I took it and we turned and walked out.

"HOORAY!" There was a large chorus of cries from the aquarium bar the moment my captain opened the door and led me in by the delicately intertwined fingers. I flushed but didn't feel overly uncomfortable by the attention focused on me like I usually would be as Brooke immediately began a jaunty jingle on his piano and Sanji danced over to me with his arms outstretched, "Ann-kirei!" He stopped a moment before enclosing his arms around me, "Please take a seat, I've prepared some delicious food for you"

I gave him a grateful smile as my stomach rumbled on command and I rubbed it already glancing around for the source of the delicious scents, I sat down next to Robin who sent me a small smile sipping her purple cocktail and Luffy took a spare place on my other side. A steaming bowl was set down in my lap, the warmth from it seeped into my knees.

The bar was decorated by the shimmering blue light of the aquarium and a huge banner spelling out my name and the words: "WELCOME BACK!" Chopper, Usopp and Frankie stood beneath it grinning proudly. Rows of colourful bunting adorned the walls and alcoholic beverages prepared.

The chef's smile loomed out of the fog created by his cigarette like a Cheshire Cat grin, "Oyako donburi, my adventurous princess" I barely glanced at the beautiful preparation before digging in enthusiastically, the chunks of chicken where wrapped in a custardy blanket of eggs, all seasoned with a mild dashi broth that tickled down onto the steamy bed of rice below.

"It's-" I spoke as I made quick work of cleaning them bowl, So" I shovelled in the last spoonful, "Good" I literally licked it clean beforehand it back to him. He passed me a plate of seaweed salad.

"Seems you worked up quite the appetite" the orange haired navigator commented dryly raising a bright eyebrow high so it disappeared into her bangs.

"I marinated this Blue Fin Tuna in olive oil, soy sauce and slice before rubbing in a layer of creamy avocado for you sweetest Nami-chwuan~!" He beamed down at her with hearts below his curly eyebrow and immaculately combed blonde fringe, "Then I made a gelée with with yuzu infused dashi" he presented the beautiful dish to her before turning to Robin, "And for you my darling! Kinpira Miso Gobo"

He handed kabocha pumpkin cream cake and uni with yuzu gelée to the others before taking a seat, after everyone had eaten and the plates where carried back to the kitchen to be washed later, palate cleansing drinks where handed out and a comfortable air of ease hung over everyone.

I had been sat back with the best full stomach I had in a while and a similar sense of happiness ruminating over how great it felt to be back when Robin slid curving on her seat to turn towards me, she took my wrist and I thought she meant to hold my hand, but after a moments fumbling a weight appeared on the appendage and she let go.

I held it up to the light squinting and saw a small bronze O-Mamori Poneglyth rune, just when I opened my mouth to ask what it was for Sanji pranced over and bent down on one knee, "May I please have the pleasure of taking your wrist?" He asked before doing so anyway, he did the same and a miniature silver teacup charm hung from the chain.

"W...what is this?" I asked frowning in confusion as I none the less studied how pretty it looked as the light shone on them, I turned my wrist a little admiring the effect.

"I hope you'll think of me when you see this Ann-sama~!" Brooke called over from where his bony fingers where a blur hitting piano keys, the tea haired samurai stood up from where he had been sat next to Robin and stood in front of my looking awkward.

Without a word he grabbed my wrist, not hard but enough I could feel the strength under his thick tanned fingers, and fixed on a silver music note, "Wait..is this?" I was slowly beginning to form a picture of what was happening in my mind and belatedly a blush came over my nose. He glared at me through his single eye the entire while though his overall expression was softer than it usually was.

He attached on a tiny lacquered black katana without answering my question, "Here. Don't take it off" He ordered brusquely avoiding my eyes before immediately dragging his feet back to his seat with his hands forced into his pockets, "And first thing tomorrow meet me in the crows nest for training" he gruffly added without looking over his shoulder.

I nodded but before I could reply Franky stuck a theatrical pose, "We made this together!" He put on a delicate silver cage chiselled from a bullet with pearl inside; behind him Usopp gave me a huge smile and a thumbs up.

No sooner had I thanked them had the tiny reindeer doctor come awkwardly shuffling over with his hooves cutely clasped shyly behind his back, "We worked on this for two whole days" Chopper smiled hugely with a blush on the bridge of his furry nose, Nami smiled as she affixed the amber marble with a sakura petal inside.

"I-I can't accept something so precious" I began stuttering immediately even as my fingers made no move to take it off, strange how the additional slight weight on my arm already felt like part of my body - like it had always been there and I had always worn it, "After I was nothing but trouble to you guys.." I choked up as a lump rose in my throat and my eyes began to predictably sting.

"Shishishi" the slate haired rubber teen thumped me in the shoulder laughing, "Don't be such a crybaby Ann-suki" I blinked tearing up at his huge smile as he gently took my hand and after some fumbling fixed on a lucky Chinese straw knot.

A childhood memory from many years ago suddenly came into Luffy's mind.

The frail ten year old girl with the bright hair moved through the flower garden close to her mothers bar. She looked like she was picking some of the flowers. Luffy grinned happily, he had a frog clasped in his hands he had caught and he had been looking for her to show it to her for hours.

Despite that he decided to try and sneak up on her, even though he never could, and slowly walked up to the girl. She had two flowers in her small white hands, blue and white. She slowly began to set them both in her burnished red hair. They looked kind of cute where she put them in.

Suddenly she giggled and reached for another flower in the garden, "Aisatsu ni!" he eventually shouted loudly and waved an exuberant hand. He expected for the girl to jump from surprise, but she just turned around.

"Oi!" I greeted back, "I heard you coming." I smiled a little at him shyly from the curtain of my fringe. Luffy thought she was nice, nicer than a few of the girls he had seen in the village. My dark black eyes just continued to stare at him. My smile grew as I stood up and dusted off my hands on the elaborately beribboned dress Mama dressed me in.

Back in the aquarium bar, looking at the delicately woven straw knot I instantly remembered how amazed I had been someone as simpleminded and easily distracted as Luffy could be able to sit still for long on one task, but like braiding my hair something about it came naturally to him and he enjoyed it. I had never been able to learn, I opened my mouth wiping my eyes with the back of my hands but Nami spoke up,

She winked raising one elegantly painted finger. "And besides" she sauntered over and fixed on the last final piece, a glass bauble with a tiny piece of paper inside, I squinted at it frowning "This has a Vivre card inside it, so now we'll always know where you are!" My eyebrows rose in surprise, Vivre cards where rare and expensive.

"..Who has the other piece?" I asked half hoping the answer on my mins would be the correct one. I was to be satisfied by her answer.

"I stitched it onto the inside of Luffy's hat" she grinned in a feline way as and our captain thumped his scarred chest happily with an equal beaming smile.

I admired the twinkling bracelet on my wrist before suddenly remembering that I also had a gift for Usopp in the form of the letters had from Yassop to deliver to his son, "Oh. I forgot!" I thumped my fist into my open palm, "Usopp - I have a letter for you from your Papa, Yassop. Come get it from my room" the sharpshooter's eyes widened, "He gave it me when I saw Papa. ..That's actually why I was late!" I bashful scratched the back of my neck.

"That's great! Thanks Ann!" the sharpshooter puffed out his chest proudly and jabbed a thumb into it, "I bet you where overcome by how awesome my Dad is" he grinned.

The Mugiwara's fell into heaps of twitching limbs as droplets of sweat ran down the back of their necks, Robin shook her head a little and Nami flexed her hands like she wanted to wring my neck, "You didn't mention earlier?" She hissed in disbelief, "You didn't think it was important?"

I nodded numbly with a blank expression still rubbing my hairline "Saa..But...I wanted a shower..and then there was food" I offered my explanation which hardly dampened her fury.

Luffy grabbed my shoulder and shook me rigorously, "You saw Shanks?!" He yelled in elated bemusement. I nodded again and closed my eyes as he abruptly came closer.

Keeping my eyes closed, I felt him sniffing the side of my face. It was being sniffed by a wild animal; how I imagine it would be to have a wolf sniffing at you as it decided whether or not it's going to kill you. I opened my eyes wide and saw how close he had come to me. He was close as he could get without kissing me, and he was getting closer; the tips of our noses where almost touching, "She's right" he certified before leaning back, the flush that had worked up my neck abated a little as the proximity diminished.

"Hnn..You two are a little too close.." The cook frowned lowering one plucked curly brow pouting around his cigarette.

"Yohohoh!" Brooke laughed loudly launching into a merry romance tune on the piano recalling the moment he had peeked in on his captain and their newest nakama a few weeks ago.

"What's wrong with you, that was so gross!" the orange haired map artist scolded him pulling her tongue out in a disgusted expression as Sanji filled up her glass. Chopper scrunched up his blue nose adorably.

"How can you just sit there and put up with that?" Zoro's single eye was wide and one eyebrow raised on the tanned span of his high forehead, when the tanned archeologist tittered knowingly on the matters of love behind her hand he pinkened a little and promptly shut up.

"Hmm..?" I half-answered captivated by the reflection of myself I could discern as a pale moon oval in Luffy's huge dark eyes so close to mine.

"I think it's time to sleep!" The captain suddenly announced in a loud voice stretching out all of his limbs, strange though he seemed alert and not at all tired with a devious determined twinkle mischievously sparkling in his eyes, "I'm going to bed!" He stretched out his hand to offer me help up without even asking if I was coming, I found I didn't mind in the least and took it; he pulled me upright in one fluid, easy move.

"Goodnight!" I had time to shout before I had been dragged out of the door tugged behind him, with such speed and haste the long tips of my crimson hair flew out in the generated breeze of my passing.

"That was...oddly abrupt.." The mikan-wheel tattooed navigator commented suspiciously with her eyebrows lowered, the Mugiwara crew hurriedly went about distracting her before the cogs of her mind got to work with secretive smiles as they knew exactly what was going on.


	108. This time is ours alone together I

I was overcome by feelings of comfortable recognition as I walked into the Captains Room, the moon cast disco ball silvery shadows onto the floor and over my belongings. I looked down at the new weight of the bracelet on my wrist adorned with individual charms my nakama had specifically made with me in mind. I was so happy I had been accepted back. I glanced out of the wide window towards the pure white feather of the thin crescent moon before over my shoulder back to where the rubber teen had just closed the door behind us.

Black shadows crept down from his hair, leapt up from behind his shoulders. He was surrounded in ripples that blazed in darkness. If I squinted I could almost make out the silhouette of dark wings. Enormous, feathered in gorgeous plumes that shifted in dark iridescence. Then he took a step forwards into the light to be bathed in cool silver and the shadows disappeared.

"Anou.." He began and lifted one arm to take off his hat. The light picked out the tiny workings of muscles that formed words upon his lips. The smallest detail was of an interest I could not explain. His black hair shone like the finest silk, as if he had magicked the glint of fine silver into his colour. He had a noticeable colorisation on his cheeks.

Worrying he was feeling unwell I stepped over and got on the tips of my toes to peer into his eyes, "Do you have a fever? You're a little red.." I reached up to check his temperature but he flinched away before I could touch his forehead.

"No, daijoubu.." He quickly replied shortly and turned his back to me to slide off his sandals.

Misinterpreting that he was tired I turned around and began to attempt unclasping the difficult halter dress at the back of my neck; after a few failed attempts I gave a loud, irritated sigh, "Could you please help me with this?" I asked over my shoulder in an annoyed voice before blowing an errant strand of ruby hair upwards.

With my back still to him he nodded and walked over until I could feel the warm proximity radiating from him just behind me. He took the tie with lightly trembling hands and began to extricate it slowly. I stood still and let him go at his own pace and in a moment he had unknotted it, "Thanks-" I began before he moved again.

When it fell down to my waist, put his hands on my bare hips and pushed it downwards completely, letting the dress fall to the floor. I squeaked with surprise as my face exploded with heat at the sudden cool temperature enveloping my almost nude body, glad my hair cascaded down to my lower back, "L-Luffy-kun..!" I stuttered my heart hammering painfully rearranging some crimson locks so they artfully covered some of my bra.

I shyly turned around in his arms and he felt his throat unlock with a hitch, his eyes roved over my flushed cheeks and lightly parted lips framed by burning curls before ducking lower then darting quickly away.

Noticing it emboldened me just a little that he felt hesitant too so I slid my hand through his open shirt to rub one hard, muscled plane of his chest, feeling the bumpy scar tissue and smooth tanned skin under my fingers, "I-It's okay to look at me," I demurely muttered hardly believing I dared to say it.

"Bishojou iinazuke.." He complimented in a quiet, muted voice that made me blush all over again.

I summoned up all of my courage before nervously squeaking, "W-Would you like..t-to see more..?" He flushed and his cheeks stretched with a grateful smile in response, and I turned back around, "Then.." I gulped hesitantly, "Help me..then" I lifted my arms a little from my sides hoping he would get the message.

He did and instantly walked over to begin fumbling with bra, the four hook-and-eyelets frustrating his attempts to free them. He huffed, in embarrassment or frustration. Finally, he got the bra free and it fell off, freeing my heavy breasts.

Fighting the urge to cover my chest with my arms or strands of hair I turned around to face him, standing in a barely-there black lace thong to match the bra. Taking in my helpless pose, red lips, big eyes and bare, enormous chest he felt his member growing heavy and warm, lengthening as he felt his pulse descend into his crotch.

His arm extended and wound around my waist several times, the other shimmied up my curves to rub the crook of my shoulder as his face closed in, his soft hair tickled my blushing cheeks as the tip of his nose touched mine. His hand found the back of my neck and pushed gently to press my lips against his, his tongue invaded in instantly to envelop mine in honeyed luscious strokes.

We kissed heatedly occasionally panting punctuated by my seductive moans as my nipples grated deliciously against his shirt until we broke apart, the need and want for each other rode high and spicy in the air, "Do you even...know what.." My chest heaved as it pushed up against his scarred muscles, "You want to do..?"

He silenced my question with a hot kiss as his tongue swirled passionately in my mouth again, "I know.." He growled lustily in a rough voice, "..What to do" he crushed his lips against mine again.

I lifted his red shirt over his head, tossing it aside and taking a moment to marvel at his well toned abdominal muscles and the dust of dark hair trailing down into his boxers. I could see that his erection had become enormous, straining against his short trousers, I reached with both hands to unbutton his cut off jeans, unzipped them as slowly as I could stand to, pushed them down to his feet. He stepped out of them and kicked them aside.

I slipped my hand down his stomach to the hard V where his hips met his groin, felt him suck his belly in as I took his painfully stiff erection in my hands, rolling it, fondling the head in my fingers, rubbing him with my thumb and stroking him. Distracted his arms unwound and stretched back to his sides. Almost immediately I felt the thick veins beneath the silky soft skin throb and felt an answering hot fountain gush in my groin. I was eager to feel him inside me, to feel him fill me.

I dropped to my knees before him and enveloped his cock with my lips, the heat of my mouth was intense and I pressed my tongue tightly against him as I worked up and down his shaft. The sensations that he felt overwhelmed him as I began to rock my palm along his shaft, pushing against him with a steady rhythm in time with the motions as I took him deep into my mouth with full, zealous strokes.

The most profound muscles of his abdomen began to tighten and he could feel himself lifting up, his cock stiffening in its extremity and then in great shuddering breaths, he came into my mouth, his muscles spasming, as from the base of his member, pulsing with the force of his orgasm. He strained, heaving and heaving, his muscles rippling in the throes of the moment even as his vision dimmed to near darkness.

Mere seconds after I had swallowed he slung me over his shoulder and non-too-ceremoniously carried me over to the bed, he set me down on my back with surprising gentleness. My eyes opened from where I had instinctively closed them with fear expecting to see him looming over me, but the mattress shifted as he climbed atop me.

I felt hot breath for an instant before my nipple was enveloped in soft lips. His tongue fluttered across the tip and I arched my back at the delicious wet warmth, my thighs slipping open without being aware of it. I focused my concentration down deep inside of me to protectively layer my womb with Busoshoku haki armour..I felt bad, but I didn't think I or the crew could handle a child just yet.

He bent down now and slide his hand down across my bare belly marvelling at its pale flat tightness. He kept going down with his warm palm and slipped it in between my thighs, pausing just for a moment at my aching, wet epicenter. He knew I was turned on, but refused me and my needs, sliding his hand down my legs instead.

I couldn't take it, I threw away my restraints and shyness to literally reach down there - grab his erection - and all but use it to pull him on top of me properly. For a second he squawked and looked awkward as it began to stretch but a moment later he got the message and clambered atop me. I gave a happy sigh as the weight of the man I loved settled himself for the first time across my trim body.

He took my hips in his hands and pulled me towards him, eager, still a little nervous. I leaned up to meet him him, crushing my breasts against him and lifting my hips up. His eyes were hooded and burning, and his breath was coming in long, deep gasps.

My hands leaped to his back. His tawny skin was smooth like that of a newborn, yet just underneath I could feel powerful muscles and sinew shifting with each of his movements. I cradled him between my legs, letting myself fall wide and felt the air slipping by, powerless to cool me down below where I had become heavy with wetness and heat.

"Ann-suki..koishii.." He rested his forehead against mine so his large round eyes stared unobstructed into mine, "Are you..sure you want this?"

My body answered for me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. The warmth of his body seemed to flare in intensity and then I felt the pressure of him against my folds. I didn't shrink away or hesitate. I guided him toward my folds, wetter than ever with anticipation and desire. Moaning with ultimate desire, I lifted up to greet him, to welcome him home as the thick tip of his member slid big and gentle into my depths.

Ah..Luffy is...inside me...

I kissed him, flicking my tongue against his, guiding him inside me, slow, so slow. He was bigger than I had imagined, I realized as I slid him deeper inside, inch by inch by inch, gasping, panting, quivering my mouth against his, until he was buried into me to the hilt, hips grinding against hips. He broke the kiss, "So warm.." He was breathing hard already, fluttering his pelvis against mine desperately, "Your body..your insides..amazing. This feels great"

There was a burning sensation lined in a delicious, velvet pleasure that I had never known. Then a seeping wetness followed by pain I knew wasn't clear fluid of passion, I must have flinched noticeably as his hipped immediately stopped."Is my dick hurting you?" He asked worriedly in an anxious voice starting to withdraw.

I grabbed my hips and curled my body as close to his as I could, "No!" More than anything else I'd ever wanted in my life I didn't want him to stop, "It's okay. I'm sorry. That won't happen again.." I began to stumble over my words I was so nervous, "It's because that was.." I blushed averting my eyes, "My first time" Deep, deep inside, my body cried out to receive him, to take him in and to hold him for an eternity as we rocked against one another in a pleasure that was divine.

Still not convinced he pulled out so only his head was inside, "Are..you sure?" At the same time I could see the prominent veins cording in his neck and how his arms shook as he attempted to keep his control.

I nodded and he lowered down again, impaling himself inside of me fully again, we moaned in unison loving every slip of skin against skin, "Y-yes Luffy-kun!" I breathed into his ear.

After a moment with long, slow strokes, his hands rubbing my back, my ass, my neck, brushing aside my hair to kiss my lips and my neck. I wanted him to thrust down into me, hard and fast, but he held back, savouring every moment. His hands were strong and gentle, and his motions rhythmic and confident, more sure with every passing second, especially as I began to moan in pleasure.

I let myself go, let my wet pussy slap against his balls, collapsed against his chest and pumped my hips, crying out against his lips. Strong hands seized my ivory buttocks as he leaned back from me while driving his hard length deep inside. I cried out as an electric jolt of delight blazed through me. His cock slammed into me over and over, hitting me in just the right place, so deep inside. The sensation was overwhelming. I lifted up, my body stiffening every muscle answered his call.

With a strangled cry, I felt herself shiver from one end to the other, then deep spasms rippled through my pelvis. Muscles contracted all around the thick cock encased inside me. Then, I felt him lose his rhythm for the first time, then came a second stutter in the long strokes that made his muscles ripple under my massaging, rubbing hands.

His orgasm began to rise and his voice joined mine, raised in ecstasy to fill the room with our merged cries of pleasure. Something told me he was holding back, though, something in the way he was carefully matching my rhythm, even as I could tell he was near coming, "Don't hold back." I told him, desperately meeting his eyes. "Please"

My words had the desired effect, driving him to a frenzy, grunting and heaving his breath against me, which only made me crazier as well. I was full of him, feeling his cock thrum against my cervix, pounding me, driving me into abandon. He let himself go, burying his face in my neck, putting his hands on my hips and pulling me down onto him as he railed into me, hard, hard, hard, furious now, no rhythm or restraint. It drove me even wilder, "..daisuki desu Ann-naka," he said, his voice a guttural rasp against my throat.

I heard it and then felt the heat that blazed out from him, pouring into me as he came in thick gouts that filled my most profound depths. "I-I lo-" I couldn't speak then, driven to orgasm now myself, explosion after explosion rocking through me as he continued to drive into me, still coming, a flood of hot seed against my inner walls and even when his load was spent he kept plunging hard into me, wild thrusts split by a pause and his hands on my hips jerking me down onto him.

"Haa~ah!" I shrieked into his tanned pectoral, clawing his shoulders, spasm fluttering my pussy around his relaxing cock, softening and still pulsing inside me.

After a tired but satisfied groan he panted as his body melted, my hands supported his weight on my body. There was a curious sensation as he slipped out and then rolled off to lay next to me, the second I noticed the chill without his bodies warmth he dragged the covers up to my chest. I sent him a grateful smile, "That was the best," he happily announced with a huge grin, "Can we do that again? Soon?"

He manoeuvred me so that my head was resting on his shoulder and his arm curled around me, I blushed nodding, "W-we can do that all the time. But there's so much else, so many other ways." I could hardly believe what I was saying, let alone that I was laying here having just had sex for the first time with my beloved.

His round black eyes grew plate wide, "Other ways?" His confused awe made me giggle. Contentment radiated through his body relaxing mine and the intimacy made me feel that maybe I could speak about it without stuttering.

"Yes, there's a million ways. You can be on top, or we can be on our sides, or I can put my legs over your shoulders, or standing up, or up against the wall..." I counted off the ones I knew before shrugging and savouring the warmth of his body pressed even closer, "I'm sure with your gum gum powers we can think up a few new ones"

For a long moment he was quiet, I thought he was musing on that but then he spoke up with an entirely different topic I had no idea he had been thinking of, "So..you met Shanks" he started before pausing, obviously unsure if I wanted him to broach the topic.

I turned so I was facing him and he did the same, underneath the duvet his lithe arms comfortably constricted around my waist, "I collapsed after the fight..when I came to Dracule Mihawk was escorting me to Papa's island" his eyes widened at the renowned name, "I was only going to stay a few hours I promise. But then.." I smiled my eyes shining at the memory but it had a sad tinge to it, "He invited to train me, so I stayed a couple of days"

He nodded giving a long hum, "Are..Anou..I guess that makes sense" I felt his shoulder shift then adjusted my cheek so that it was comfortable again, his breath shifted the red strands of hair on my crown, "Did it work? Are you stronger?"

"I don't know" I suddenly remembered what the three sword wielding samurai had said upon greeting me in the Soldier Dock after a few weeks, "Zoro told me that he sensed I was" his eyes closed as he used his kenbunshoku haki to read my heightened power level surge against his consciousness. His eyes opened with a satisfied look in them.

He grinned and his body vibrated, "Shishishi" I felt the chuckle reverberate through him and then me through our contacted skin, "Then I want to fight you again soon" I glanced up, his eager smile stretched his cheeks and I couldn't help my own unfurl.

"Sure" I stretched up and kissed his chin, as far as I could reach without moving with his arms tightly wound around my hips, "Whenever you want"


	109. This time is interrupted II

Entombed the comfortable shroud of sleep my pleasant dreams were of the rare but happier moments of my childhood. Collecting conkers with Sabo, Ace and Luffy - spending hours throwing sticks at the nearest array of horsechestnut trees, then baking and stringing them for knuckle-rapping fights. Papa taking me up early to go beach combing. Long summer days with the freedom to be allowed to play out without danger, sliding down hills on newspaper sledges.

Playing catch and throw in the fields safe with Papa until it was pitch black using fallen apples as the ball…I was wearing my favourite dress, the only one I liked that Mama dressed me in. It was navy blue, with a little white collar and it had ducks on it. It was a hand-me-down from when she had been much younger but it made me feel like a princess. Learning the names of flowers and herbs, ingredients for recipes from Mama.

I had just been reliving the autumn days and the excitement of going to the bottom of the garden with Papa at dusk to have bonfires with Luffy, Sabo, Ace, the Red Haired Pirates often - and the other villagers sometimes - using the leaves and twigs that had fallen from the trees. Then the knowledge of a touch drowsily crept me awake, my eyes didn't open as I struggled to stay in the dream.

I sensed Luffy was leaned over me and I felt his hand between sliding my legs, instantly I was alert and keeping my eyes closed I murmured drowsily, "More.." Even half awake I just couldn't get enough, couldn't be satisfied. After so long of weeks of bloodshed without him, my captains sweet, ardent passion was exactly what I wanted.

He found the spot, circled it, massaging my clit gently in circles. I opened my eyes and abruptly his hand jerked back and an incredibly guilty look overcame his sheepish red face "D-don't stop" I pleaded sleepily kneading my eyes alert. It was still dark in the room as the black night sky gave little light through the windows.

"S-sorry" assuming I wasn't properly awake yet and hoping he could get away without what he assumed would be a beating he rolled off of me onto the mattress beside me.

I took a deep breath and decide to offer him something, so I slowly let the duvet fall down below my breasts. I've never done this before - so openly obediently offered myself. Will he notice? I'm lying here with my large bare breasts in front of him, and I look down at his smooth tanned hands, waiting, hoping he'll reach up and touch me. I remember what its like to feel his hand cupping my breast, his thumb brushing my nipples.

He shook his head. Another deep breath. I started to lower the covers further. Down past my belly button, then lower, then I slowed down for a moment, then I started to lower it further, and then suddenly he reached out and grabbed the hem of the duvet and holds it in place, before I can drop it further.

He slowly - reluctantly - lifted the hem back up so that it was just below my breasts, and I took it and held it again. And then he lifted one of his hands up and I held it by the wrist; I gently forced it up onto my left breast, where he kept it for a moment, touching me and holding me, and then he pulled away. He took his hand off my breast with an unsure look in his eyes, "I won't be able to stop.." He began and I crushed my lips against his in consent, again enveloping my womb in Busoshoku haki armour.

Immediately his hand drifted back down to resume rubbing at the same slow pace, increasing it when I started to pant and rock my hips again against his hand. The covers tented noticeably, his cock was growing hard yet again, was he a machine, to be ready again so soon?

He gulped and paused again, I panted with a hint of irritation as I felt the convulsing waves of impeding white hot pleasure recede. He moved his hand away, his Adam's apple jolted in his throat again, "I was thinking about what you said before" he lay back against the mattress using one arm to pillow his head.

"About..?" I pressed as we had spoken about a lot of things, but then red stole across his cheeks and his eyes drifted meaningfully down to his bulging crotch, "Oh" I abruptly got it and my face stained to match his. Silently I gulped and pulled myself upright, manoeuvring so that I was onto all fours.

He watched with a little interest as I crawled past him so my back was to him and despite my shyness I felt a curious thrill as his eyes tangibly feasted on what lay exposed and offered to him. The bed shuddered as he moved and then I felt his hands slid up my sides, no his arms had wrapped around my waist his hands falling on top of each breast.

Securely trapped I gave a quiet restrained moan as I felt his hot head poke inquisitively at my wanting entrance, I spread my legs and he unwound one arm to wrap my calves high around his back before coiling it back around several times to rub my breast. He carefully slid inside of me, being gentle and sweet. There were no thoughts, then, just his huge cock inside me for the second time.

But then that familiar pang of tearing but brief pain came again, I flinched and bit down in my lip but it had abated as soon as it had curiously begun, "Please, Luffy-kun" I gasped, "Be gentle" I was surprised by how much it hurt.

"Huh? You're bleeding again" he frowned in confusion and eased out, causing me to help in pain. Abrupt shock widened my eyes as I saw a tiny drop of blood or two, not enough to be a monthly cycle not that I was anywhere near due.

Then I understood and fought not to whack my palm against my head at my bad luck, the Iyasu Iyasu no mi regained all the parts of the human body with its regenerative powers once they where destroyed..including my...I blushed crimson, "I-I'm so sorry" I felt my eyes prickle up and to my humiliation I started crying, hot tears spilled down over my cheeks.

Immediately his arms unwound and curled me around to face him, met at first with the sight of his impressive erection his hands cupped my face to lift it up until my body joined, "Why are you crying? Did it hurt that bad?" He drew his thin eyebrows low, "I thought you said that only happened once"

His fingers fluttered over my face to flick away the tears that kept coming, when that didn't help he leant across and licked my cheek, "No. But. M-my devil fruit powers..it makes me regenerate any physical changes to my body so.." I trailed off hoping he would understand just from that. It felt absurd and embarrassing to have this conversation naked with my loins aching and still tingling from his touch.

He looked concerned still and one hand found my hair, the other resting on my shoulder, "Does it hurt a lot?" I tearily shook my head, the pain was nothing I compared to what I had experienced but I was worried this would make him disapprove of me somehow, it was surely weird right?

I was surprised when a huge grin enveloped his face and he laughed loudly, "SHISHISHI. That means every time will be special" he concluded with a bright smile before kissing me even as my lips curved into a beam too. Happiness warmed my chest as in heated seconds the air changed between us to become hot and heavy, the touches no longer just about reassurance and comfort.

As our tongues sensuously rubbed my cheeks dried, moments later we had assumed our former position. He rocked into me, using his extending arms looping my waist to flick my nipples, then he stretched his neck underneath to kiss them and suck my breast into his mouth as he moved inside me. His other arm dangled from my hip, the hands fingers urgently stroking my clitoris. It felt amazing that he could tend to all of my bodies needs at once with his gomu gomu abilities.

I felt the promise of an orgasm rising back up, wetness pooling around him until we were both dripping, sloppy and messy and hot and moving together, my nails raking his back, my hips bucking against his. He lost control, then, and I loved it. Loved it, so much. He was rocking into me, thrusting wildly, madly, grunting, slapping his balls into me, his neck stretched back so he could concentrate on keeping my bucking hips locked.

His weight pressed down on me as he moved just his hips, slowing down, a pause with him pressed hard hips to hips, gasping, crying out loud against my shoulder blades.

"A-Aaah. yes, harder~harder, please - Luffy-kun!" I said. He went hard again, plunging a slow crashing thrust into me, once, twice, a third time, and then I took over, rocking back onto the base of his shaft as much as I could with his arms restraining me. He moaned into my back and my entire body was ripped into shreds of pleasure, an agony of ecstasy.

He collapsed on top of me, and we both almost passed out. Just then with a deafening crash the door was kicked off its hinges and an enraged cook emerged from the dust spitting smoke and curses,

"My dear beauty was touched! This is more than a mans heart can take!" He dramatically sobbed into his sleeve then I noticed he was using it to stem the flow of blood from both of his nostrils. Squeaking and realising I was naked I dove under the covers. Luffy blinked slowly raising his head to look around wondering what was going on with a dopey after-sex glow haze.

"Luffy..! I enjoyed the time we spent together!" The chef took a thick cleaver from his belt, he had rivulets of blood running over his chin but his dark stare was deadly, "You where a good captain but now I seriously have to kill you!" He angrily cried through snotty tears.

"Cien Fleur" The quietly sighed words came from the tanned navigator dressed in a deep purple dressing gown with a lightly amused twinkle in her blue eyes but a frown in place otherwise. The enraged blonde was constricted by hands in a matter of moments, he twitched then dropped his improvised weapon, "I thought you where meant to be on guard duty" she pointedly told him before raising an accusing eyebrow, "It's a little late for all this noise.."

As the hands vanished in a breeze of Sakura blossoms Sanji picked himself up and after giving himself a thorough groom-over bowed apologetically with his hands fisted under his chin, "I'm so sorry I disturbed your rest Robin! Not that you need any beauty sleep!" He cried, "I hope you have happy dreams. Shall I make you a cup of hot coco?" He appeased and she shook her head.

"That won't be necessary, but please watch for enemies from the crows nest rather than.." She mildly commented tactfully, "..A personal watch for boundaries breached outside the Captains bedroom" she couldn't have out it more obviously had she winked, and I felt heat rise to my cheeks, "Captain-San please put on some clothes. Goodnight" she smiled at the two of us, connecting with my eyes so I could see the twinkle in the, before she frog marched Sanji out.

She knew full well we weren't sleeping naked because it was a hot night and would pry the details from me later - at least she'd be more gentle than Nami at questioning. Plus a part of her was a little worried that if she didn't keep an eye on us there would be mini-captains smudging finger paint all over the Sunny soon. Still the thought of becoming an aunt of sorts also gave her an odd warm feeling, she thought of how cute Zoro would look grumpily blushing holding a toddler or babysitting - and could hardly contain her smile.

Still in a little shock I blinked at the spot where they had departed, "Great. Now we have no door" I remarked in a slow, stunned voice. Then I suddenly felt Luffy's breath on my bare shoulder. I could smell his unique salty-pine scent and hear his breathing, sense he's shuffled close. I felt a tingle on the skin of my left hip as his warm, steady hand gently touched against my hip to guide me back towards him.


	110. The disturbed morning

As the first of the dawn rays pierced the slowly lightening night sky and the stars began to twinkle out I lay asleep, a small smile on my face as I slept with my captains arm wound several times around my hips.

I dreamt that I was surrounded by the Mugiwara crew, everyone was smiling broadly including myself and a warm comfortable air of celebration filled the scene. Many eager hands took turns to hold the bloated moon of my pregnant stomach, before Luffy extended his arms to gentle pull me aside from them.

'Blood is thicker than water' That's what they say at least but I would like to meet whoever they are because I disagree. I looks around her and can't help but think that blood ties are nice and all but don't mean a thing in dealing with love and nakamaship.

I thought of my family, of Papa who filled his love for me into one year of my childhood and my beautiful Mama who dutifully raised me; and then of my other family - Luffy, Ace and Sabo. All that sacrifice and love had existed without blood ties.

I'm not the only one either because Luffy had put his life on the line time and time again for Ace and in the end Ace had sacrificed himself for Luffy without hesitation. Nami's mother Bellemere sacrificing her life for her and Nojiko, who then did many things to save their village. Sabo who died in the pursuit of his dreams.

Zoro sacrificed his body in every fight to protect them, Sanji put his life on the line for Nami and his crew, Usopp fought despite a near crippling fear. Brooke fought past death itself, Robin crushed enemies to preserve her new family, Franky with his brilliant mind and clever hands and Chopper dedicating his life to saving others.

All I had to do was look around me to see cases of love and sacrifice all of which existed without blood ties.

No - blood ties weren't all that important in my world because I had nakama that proved blood wasn't necessary for devotion. I smiled as my hand rested on the rounded curve of my stomach visions of a dark-haired baby floating in my imagination. Blood ties weren't important but I loved that my blood was tied together with Luffy's to create this magnificent being inside me, and that I was continuing my Papa's blood and the will of the D.

My eyelids fluttered open squinting against the bright morning light, I mused on what a strange but not entirely uncomfortable dream that had been as I pushed bright ruby hair out of my eyes.

"..A-ann-suki?!" A familiar voice, impatient and husky, broke through my hazy mind, and I felt a pair of solid, muscular arms come around me as I was lifted against a solid, rock-hard chest. Warm…so warm..my eyelids closed again sleepily.

"Mmnff.." Instinctively, I snuggled into the heat of the sturdy, heat-producing form, trying to use the body heat to unlock my chilled muscles. I rested my drowsy head against a very broad, very solid shoulder.

I was abruptly pushed away and held at an arms length, I opened my eyes again to be by Luffy's convoluted expression - joy, wonder and fear all at once, "I thought if I woke up you'd still be gone" he muttered by way of explanation before throwing himself into my arms, hugging me close, a small sob unexpected in my ears.

"Hey. Are you crying?" I pulled back slightly, noticing the sheen of tears glimmering in his huge round eyes, then drew him back to my embrace, wrapping my arms securely around him. "It's okay," I murmured, uncertainty tugging at my heart as I rubbed his back in soft circles and he hugged me tighter.

Unable to stop myself, I gathered his body against his own and lifted my arms around his neck. I could feel his body quivering, his taller form curled up plastered against my own, keening his misery against my shoulder, "Shh. It's okay" my eyes began to dew up as I patted his soft hair, "I'm back now, I won't ever leave again. I'm here to take care of you" I ran my palm over his silky black strands knowing I meant every word.

He took a few shuddering deep breaths and tightened his arms around my waist, splaying one hand along my slender back, moving the hand in soothing circles to calm himself. I felt so good, so right in his arms. His cock twitched as he breathed in my alluring scent. I smelled like spring and Ann-au natural, enticing smell that made his mouth water.

He cursed his twitching cock as he held my pliant, soft body against his. Now was not the time to get hard, but he wasn't sure he could be within a mile of this particular nakama and not get a raging erection. A warm sigh left his mouth, making a few tendrils of my hair flutter.

His body was warm and soft against mine as I held him, and I knew that the pounding of my heart had to be obvious. How many nights had I dreamed of holding him, of stroking his hair, of pressing the softness of my breasts against his muscled chest planes? And even though he had never been crying in my fantasies, he still felt utterly glorious to hold. Several moments later, he pulled back, wiping his eyes and snotty nose, a gentle blush on his face.

He swiping tears away with the fingers of both hands. "I got you all wet" he hiccupped as he brushed at the front of my damp collarbones. We where both naked from the night before but the duvet was drawn over us.

I offered a torn smile glad that I had been able to comfort him but guilty as I had been the one to make him worry, I pulled myself up into a sitting position "Come here" I shyly opened my thighs a little and patted the mattress.

He scooted around in front of me and I rose my hands to his shoulders to begin massaging the kinks up, rubbing the taunt muscles. Immediately his head dropped down and he gave a loud, relaxed sigh. Even from my seat behind him, I could tell he was flashing that big, bright smile I loved so much.

He reached his arm back tentatively and clasped his fingers with mine, turning to meet my eyes. My gaze drifted down to his soft, tempting lips as the tip of his tongue slipped out to moisten them, and I realised he was a little excited. The thrill of what was happening had started a low thrum of electricity running through my body. Every nerve alive, I was intensely aware of the heat of his palm.

He dropped her hand and turned back forward, and I continued my work, rubbing my thumbs up the back of his tanned neck, his soft moan sending my heart skittering out of control, "That feels so good," he happily murmured, and I suddenly became aware of a certain dampness between my thighs.

My hands traveled lower down his toned, muscled back, and I was rewarded with another sigh of bliss. The warm golden skin felt so good beneath my touch, and I knew what he was asking, was wanting, even if he hadn't said so in so many words. For a long moment, I hesitated, the nervous sensation that I was contemplating jumping into the ocean washing over me. I could feel the intensity vibrating from his body and entering hers, making my nipples hard and sensitive.

I had felt his muscles whilst he carried or hugged me many times but now I could visually appreciate the strength of those arms and the solid bulk of his broad shoulders. His tawny skin felt beautiful, heated and inviting, and I let my hands play further downward, caressing every inch. I realised his laboured breathing was already heavy and I had no doubt his heart was pounding with anticipation and excitement, and probably a fair bit of nervousness, too.

My hands reached his lower back, and I rubbed the soft skin at the top of where the hem of his jeans would be if he wore any, letting only the tips of my fingers brush slightly under. Just enough to be more than a normal caress. The sudden intimacy of it made my blood pressure shoot up, and a sudden bit of nervousness struck me, too.

I leaned forward, my hands squeezing his arms, my chin on his shoulder, my breasts pressing against his back. His eyes closed, and a rapid heartbeat throbbed in his neck. "I love you Luffy-kun" I breathed, my voice barely above a whisper. Just like last night, it slowly changed from comforting to heated, pent up passion.

His only response was a whimper, and I bent my head to run my lips over his neck as my fingers began to squeeze. His hands came up to cover mine, trembling fingers frantic with need. But we both needed more. He made the same noise again as my fingers found the bare flesh of his nipples and tweaked just a little, the the crinkled tips sending a thrill rushing through his body. Each moan he made resounded with me.

A sudden sense of reality exploded through me. After all these years, he was actually here, in my arms, and last night I make love to him. I pulled him tighter against me, again finding the softness of his neck, his flesh sweet and hot against my lips. He turned then, and I felt a ripple of gratitude.

Luffy felt like he couldn't stand the erotic torture for another second. He drank in the sight of me, huge naked breasts completely exposed to his insatiable view. Perfect anime-large globes and dusky circles with hard nipples begging for his touch. He ripped his eyes away from the beguiling sight, his eyes seeking mine and finding them locked on my lips. To him, I was irresistible.

I leaned forward, hesitating just before our lips met. His eyes collided with mine, and we instantly froze, wordlessly sharing our new reality. Then he closed the distance, and we kissed. Our touch was gentle at first, but neither of us could contain the fire we had stoked for so long. The kiss deepened and our tongues danced fiercely, heat spreading through my body as I pulled him against my naked breasts.

How many times had I imagined kissing him this way? A thousand nights of pent up desire were released in that kiss, and I knew right then that I would never have enough. I gasped at his touch, my chest heaving as I looked at his, his eyes wide with desire. His short nails scraped across my skin, and my eyes slammed shut, teeth clenched at the fierce rush of need.

I reached for him, drowning in the feel of his chest pressed against my breasts and the honey taste of his mouth. I leaned backward, pulling him on top of me, my hands exploring lower. I cupped the roundness of his bottom, spreading my legs and pulling his hips tight against my body. My own hips thrust against him, once, twice. I could feel how hard he was, seeking. But then I froze. Through the haze of passion and need, I remembered the door had been broken off its hinges and I forced myself to slow down.

Gasping for breath, I pulled my lips from his, the sight of his eyes glazed with his own desire nearly driving me over the edge. Every inch of my body screaming at the act of self-control, I rolled him over to his back, my body on top of his. Our eyes met, those dark round pools so familiar, yet the expression in them so very new to me. I leaned forward, my lips barely touching his ear. "We can't.." I whispered, averting my eyes to the empty door frame, "The door.."

He slid down ducking his head under the covers slightly and I moaned as his lips found the softness of my breasts. He traced light kisses over the heat of my skin, his tongue dancing toward the sensitive tips. I thought I was going to explode when he finally took one hard nipple in his mouth, sucking and nipping as he had wanted to for so long. His scent and taste went straight to my head like a fine wine, and I was instantly drunk with him. But it was far from enough.

My hands splayed across the taunt smoothness of his stomach, stroking and tantalising as his lips kissed every inch of my luscious breasts. His hands clenched the back of my head, winding through my hair, holding me tight, "Luffy-kun.." I reproached reluctantly.

He smoothly rolled onto his side out from underneath me, nestling his naked body against mine. It was several long minutes before I could get my breath and control the ripples of pleasure that still sped, every few seconds, through my body. His hand absently stroked my hair, but I kept my eyes open, lest I open them and find it was all a dream. How could this really be happening?

I shifted and raised myself. to prop up on one arm before leaning forwards, one finger reaching out to lightly trace the side of his face. His thumb came up to caress my lips, and I kissed it, sucking the tip gently. My lips parted, but then I hesitated again, "We have no door. And I'm starving"

He didn't have the decency to blush sheepishly as his stomach gave a resounding noise of approval, he nodded, "Saa" he agreed and abruptly got out of the bed to pull on his clothes.

Despite all that had happened between us I still blushed when I saw him fully naked, but I couldn't deny that I enjoyed looking..even if it made it a more than a little difficult to concentrate on anything else.

* * *

After grabbing a quick shower and getting dressed in a black shoulder baring tee that had long sleeves exposing the upper arms and covering my wrists combining it with small grey shorts I headed to the kitchen early to help Sanji prepare breakfast.

It was only after I'd walked into the room did I in fact remember he was the reason the Captains Room door lay off its hinges in the corridor after storming in interrupting us in the middle of..well..you know..last night. Too late to tiptoe back out and guessing it was better to clear the air sooner with less people around, it was empty aside from both of us.

"Ah..ohayo..Sanji.." I greeted cautiously lacing my arms behind the small of my back shyly.

Instead of spinning around elatedly as he usually would he turned to look over the dejected slope of his slack shoulder to nod curtly at me, "Good morning" I saw a little purple shadowing around the eye that was covered by his fridge and he quickly averted his face.

Had Nami beaten it out of him or had Robin assured his silence? Ether way I felt bad and crossed the distance over to where he was chopping fruit for a nutritional breakfast, "Could I please help you with something?"

He didn't avert his eyes from where his hands where a busy blur cutting, I began nervously wringing my fingers - the tension was killing me, "Please go sit down" he offered in a nice enough tone, "I'll be finished up soon"

"I'd like to help-" I began again feeling a little desperate, I reached out and grabbed his sleeve. Finally he looked down at me with an unexpectedly kind look in his eye beneath the curled brow.

He reached out and gently extracted my grip, but instead of letting go turned my palm upwards and used one long finger to gently scrape across the span of it, it tickled and I tried to draw away but he softly grabbed my wrist, "You're a very special girl Ann-beau" he grinned, "But I've never met another guy like Luffy either" he rose his curly eyebrow, "You know, I can do palm reading, and tell your future"

My mouth dropped open as my eyebrows rose with awe, "You can really do that?!" He nodded grinning and I eagerly stuck out my palm upwards again, "Okay!"

He turned fully and bent over it, using his finger to study again, "Hmm..lets see. Well this line here is your life line..it's very long" he glanced up at me, his eye crinkled as he smiled, "That's good, it means you'll have a long life" he dragged his finger over a different crease in my skin, "And this is your love line..it's very deep and thick, that means you'll have a long, full relationship with lots of children"

I snatched my hand away to my chest as he chuckled good-naturedly, my cheeks burning, "I-is that true?" I asked hardly daring to believe it but hoping it was true, he sent me a 'you dare doubt my skills' look. Strange, hadn't my dream earlier been something about kids?

"Ann-naka?" I jumped as the low, inquiring voice spoke in the soundless kitchen, "What's for breakfast?" I covered my chest with a shaky hand as my heart accelerated and I turned to Luffy, who was watching us silently, one arm propped casually against the doorframe, "I'm SOOOO hungry!"

"I'll bet" The cook grumpily muttered as he went back to now breaking eggs into a bowl to whisk them.

His dark hair was wet, as if he had just showered, and he had on a pair of jeans that hugged his muscular lower body lovingly, ""What're you doing?" A black panda face decorated shirt stretched to accommodate his shoulders and broad chest. For all his slenderness the rubber man was seriously ripped.

His liquid dark eyes raked over my body, growing warmer with each pass. Up and down. Up and down. I blushed under the scrutiny of them and took a step of distance away from the chef, back towards him, "Sanji was reading my palm to tell my future. He told me I'll live for a long time and.." Realising I didn't want to blurt out anything unnecessary and embarrass myself I cut myself off quickly, "..And lots of other stuff"

His eyes widened, "Really? That's so cool!" He scampered over eagerly, then extended his arm, "I never knew you could do that, read mine!"

Sanji scoffed without even turning around and began to fry the eggs he had beaten into a sunshine yellow goo, "Sorry but it only works on the ladies"

Pouting the captain returned to his seat and I took mine next to him, marvelling anew how good it felt to simply again have this comfortable routine. It intensified as minutes passed and the room began to fill with warm, lively chatter and the groans of those less happy to meet the morning.

Soon breakfast was being served in the same excitable manner as usual, and a bowl of miso soup was slid in front of me. I peered into it expecting white miso soup with okra and taro, or a heady bowl of dark miso soup with deep fried tofu and bamboo, but instead it was red with wild mushrooms, "To keep your strength up" the chef cryptically explained glowering, "It'll give you energy" his hand gripping his fork held it so hard it began to bend.

"That's very thoughtful" Chopper chirruped up happily raising one hoof before returning to his cherry vanilla granola.

Luckily nobody noticed the gloomy dark air emanating from him, "Thank you" I replied to him taking an appetising large sniff of the tantalising spicy smell. I was about to grab a spoon when my captain held one out and as I touched it our fingers brushed as I grabbed the utensil. My hand tingled from the light touch and warmth spread through my body. He was sitting beside me, so close that I could breathe in his clean, masculine scent.

I was trembling. Actually shivering, just from his light, casual touch. I needed to move away, to another room. Somewhere I couldn't smell him, couldn't feel his heat and unsettling vibrations of sexual energy, "T-thanks.." My voice was weak so I stuffed in a spoonful of soup hurriedly.

Using no tact, Luffy raised his arm high in the air and hollered, "OI! Usopp, Frankie!" their heads turned to look at him, "My bedroom door broke off last night. Can you put it back on?" I stared incredulously at him wanting him to shut up as I melted into the floor and died, he didn't get it and blinked at me, "What?" He stuffed a loaded forkful into his mouth.

Usopp took a big bite out of his buttermilk banana bread and swallowed so he didn't spray me with crumbs, "I'll come and pick up that letter after this if that's alright?" I nodded, "I'll put it back on its hinges then" he suddenly frowned, "How did it bust off?" Sanji suddenly began rubbing his eye under his fringe and then picked up some tissue to dab at a droplet of blood under his nostril.

A annoyed tick appeared on my temple, "I threw Luffy into the door" I muttered darkly. Silence settled over the room after my answer, Robin's lip curved up ever so slightly into a smile - and she must have told Zoro too, as he began to snigger. My cheeks scalded at the sound and it led to my anger. Not that I was annoyed she had confided in him, only that I was in this stupid situation right now.

"Wha?" The stupid rubber head looked over at me with the end of the utensil still poked out of his mouth. I muttered that I was going to do it for real layer if he didn't come up with a good excuse quickly.

Nami used her delicate fingers to pick apart a braid of dough with spicy strawberries, "You know..I could have sworn I heard a loud thud last night.." She popped a small fluffy piece studded with red seeds into her mouth, chewed and swallowed before continuing, "..It woke me up but it could have just been a dream though.."

My head snapped up and a drip of soup dribbled down my chin as my lips parted,"R-eally?!" I squeaked with wide eyes, cue my position as the worst liar in the universe my cheeks instantly went red, "I-I didn't hear anything.." I hurriedly wiped my chin.

Sensing my discomfort the long legged cook tried to help, "..I didn't see- hear anything" Sanji corrected quickly then served Luffy a croissant breakfast sandwich before he accidentally did anything to give his hyper-suspicious orangette more reason for doubt.

"Hmm?" Robin rose her head up from her hand where it had been resting on her slender jaw and looked up her face the picture of innocence, "I was up until late last night and didn't hear anything" she stopped eating her Hiyashijiru - chilled cucumber with sesame miso broth over rice - to stealthily elbow her swordsman in the side.

His face had been chin deep in his first mug of sake of the day and he spluttered, most of it splashing onto his chest, "SNORT-wha?!" He hollered belligerently before she gave him a placid, blank stony look and he cottoned on, "Oh-me neither" he grunted.

Frankie shrugged and served himself more Shakshouka - poached eggs in a spice infused pepper and tomato sauce, "I slept like a log too" he pushed the plate back so Luffy could grab some without extending his arms all over the breakfast table.

Brooke looked up from his steaming mug of warm milk, "I slept like a dead man.." He commented before gently tapping himself on the side of the skull, "OH wait, I am a dead man!" He clutched his bony cheeks as his teeth chattered with laughter. "Yohohoh!"

I hadn't heard one of his jokes in so long that elation burst up in my chest and I was glad I didn't have a mouthful of soup as I exploded into instant laughter "Dahahahah!" as I doubled over in my seat clutching my ribs the rest of the Mugiwara's joined in with laugher.

Again that companionable bond permeated the warm sunny air just as tangible as the breeze coming in through the window bringing the scents of adventure and sea salt to mix in with the delicious smells of our breakfast.

Just then there was a deep boom - similar to cannonfire but it seemed much too loud to be so, and seconds later after a high whistle three heavy thuds hit one side of the Sunny and the ship let out a creaking groan of pain.

As we swayed struggling to regain footing from where most of us had fallen over and gotten tangled in our chairs, I extracted Luffy's limbs from where both of his legs had gotten wrapped all around under and over his seat.

The tanned archaeologist glanced out the window and her blue eyes narrowed, "It's the Marines!" Robin shouted from where she had conjured hands to catch her and hold her securely onto the side of the kitchen counter, the explosion had carried her across the room.

In a moment Zoro was beside her and the hands vanished in a pleasing stream of petals as he extended out his in help and she took it, hopping down. His eyes found his captains, and the two of them exchanged a brief nod, "Oh no!" Chopper and Usopp yelled in unison clutching their cheeks.

Nami elegantly rose up from her seat a pained look on her pretty features, "We'll that's just great.." She sighed dramatically, "I'll get indigestion" she swanned out in her bright red turtleneck jumper under which she wore bikini bottoms. Well at least it had gotten me out of a sticky situation of explaining how the Captains Room door broke.

"You don't have to worry about that Nami-chwuan~!" Sanji sped out his legs a blur after her, "I'll fight off every single one for you! You won't have to move your gorgeous body an inch!" He promised in his usual lovey-dovey voice hands clasped one under his chin the other stretched high in the air.

Franky backcombed his hair, today in a devil horn style, and pushed his sunglasses further up his metal nose, "This early in the morning?" He waggled his finger before striking an enraged heroic pose, "So not super!"

Luffy snagged one last loaf of bread from the floor, some of the plates had smashed and most of our meals lay in ruin on the kitchen floor - which would be a large task to clean up later. He swallowed it whole then gave a grin, pulling up his sleeve to flex his arm, "Let's punish these guys for interrupting our food!"

The reindeer doctor and sharpshooter stopped running around panicking at his words, Brooke and Zoro nodded as their hands went to their sword hilts. Robin and I both smiled and we all made our way towards the door to make our way on deck, at some point in the hallways warm fingers interlaced with mine and I looked up into my captains excited smile which mirrored mine.


	111. Wasting time and marines

The two large navy ships blotted the azure and cobalt skyline of the bright sunshine shimmering off the waves, the Mugiwara crew scampered on deck to survey the damage that had been made.

With expressions that ranged from annoyance, confident smiles and casual smirks we at first anticipated little resistance - collectively we'd taken out millions in comparison to the two small fleets here crammed onto the boats, but then another loud bang like before split the air and simultaneously three cannonballs shot through the air towards us!

"Shit!" Zoro cursed as he leapt up using the ball of his heel high into the air, his hand went to his obi and there was a flash of light as he whirled Wado through the air in a head on collision with one of the cannonballs.

"Watch me Nami-chwuan~!" Sanji cooed as he kicked his way up into the air defeating gravity entirely, he then delivered a smashing blow to one of the second cannonballs with a elegant sweep of his leg that cut it clean in half.

After the explosions the smoke cleared they both landed back on deck with ease standing back to back, for a second as their shoulder blades touched I was stuck by what an impressive fighting pair the two made - Zoro's missing eye was made up for by Sanji's and the swordsman kept his remaining gaze on whatever the blonde couldn't see because of that ridiculous side fringe. Then the moment passed as they immediately started bickering on the technique of the other.

As they squabbled and began shoving each other angrily in the shoulders I pointed up to the third cannonball still above us threatening to come sailing down destructively in a matter of moments, "Er..guys" neither noticed the quickly pooling shadow at their feet, "Guys..!" I cleared my throat and tried harder to get their attention.

A blur sped through the two separating their argument before leaping up into the air, it spiralled slowly before the form of my captain slowed down enough to be able to be seen, "Gomu Gomu no..Fusen!" He inflated himself rapidly through his mouth, further increasing his resistance to blunt attacks. He deflected the cannonball back at our attackers easily before landing back on deck with a grin.

"How can they shoot so many so fast?" Usopp wailed his tongue wriggling grabbing his sniping staff he took up a prepared stance waiting for the next onslaught.

There was a pattern of feet as Robin raced back up on deck, a freshly acquired pair of binoculars hung from around her neck; she rose them up to her eyes and her brows lowered with a frown, "They have two sets of cannons per ship, and each fires three cannonballs" Nami ran to take the helm and begin making evasive manoeuvres.

Usopp and Sanji roared in fearful/irritated harmony, "What?! How many is that?!" Luffy began counting on his fingers then upon failing after three, stopped.

Franky hustled the Mugiwara crew into action as a second round of cannonballs headed our way; the tea haired and Afro skeleton swordsmen leapt up to intercept them, "I'll start making repairs. Chopper, help me!" He sped down to the lower deck and Chopper trotted quickly after him.

The tanned archeologist watched her green haired partner deflect the cannonballs and turned to Usopp, "Please sniper-San, could you hit the men operating those cannons?"

He jerked a thumb into his chest, "I'll do better than that!" After reaching into his pocket he shot a special exploding pop green into the cannon tunnel, it exploded into the shape of a skull. He grinned at his achievement of taking one of the three sets of cannons down, but there was much more work to do.

I swerved a little to keep my footing as Nami made a hasty turn to avoid the freshest set of cannonballs, "Ann-chan, could you please use your Haoshoku haki to take out the other canon operators?" Robin asked me as she took up her devil fruit power using stance, "Then me, captain-san and cook-San can keep further damage to a minimum"

Sanji bowed happily but Luffy stuck his finger up his nose with a dejected look, "Wah?" He complained jutting out his lower lip, "That's so boring!"

I looked at the three of them before my own plan slowly formed in my mind and a smile tugged softly at my lips, "I could..but I'm really angry they irrupted my breakfast..." It unfurled into a fully fledged grin and as my captain caught the determined twinkle in my eye he took his finger back out of his nostril to beam back, "Luffy-kun throw me out - but don't let go!"

"Huu?" He scratched the back of his neck frowning.

"Trust me" I took hold of both of his hands as with a thunder like boom more cannonballs where fired our way, "Just do it" I placed them on my hips.

He nodded slowly before coiling his arms around my waist, half a second later I closed my eyes against the wind whipping at my form, I shot towards a cannonball. At the last moment I imbued my body over entirely with Busoshoku haki invisible armour so that I split straight through like an arrow. He pinged me back through the resulting explosion so fast only a little smoke entered my throat and only my palms got burned.

I landed heavily against his chest, he staggered but stayed upright to support me as bits of shrapnel pulled out from my skin of their own accord and the light grazes healed. The orangette shouted over in a worried voice, "We need to get on board and stop them using the cannons"

"Another team can stay here and try attacking them long range to destroy them" the assassin nodded cooly.

Usopp was first to raise his hand, "For once I the great Usopp will forgo the stage and give it to someone else" he began to slink off, "Meaning I'll stay here.."

Before it could be decided Luffy had jettisoned himself across, "Gomu gomu no rocket!" He used his main method of traveling long distances fast, stretching out one of his arms to grab a handhold, then retracted it, projecting both of us high into the air at speedily.

I squeaked as we covered the distance quickly and we landed in a pile of opponents, naturally recovering quicker as he was used to it the rubber teen sprang back up, "Gomu gomu no muchi" he stretched his leg and kicked outwards in a wide circle, striking back multiple foes.

I got to my feet and clenched my fist concentrating on hardening my skin that slowly turned jet black with Busoshoku Haki, without a word I struck out with my arms, teeth and legs at every piece of white and blue garbed flesh around me until in the middle of the masses tightly ringed around us I found the warmth of Luffy's back against mine.

He twitched and grinned quickly at me over his shoulder after glancing behind, "Gomu gomu no bazooka" he stretched both his arms far back then hurled them forward, striking his opponents with both instantaneously with a double open palm strike, it sent the recipients flying off the other direction.

I remembered what Papa had warned me about using too much of my haki and relying on my abilities in battle, I had to work to keep my wits as quick as my devil fruit made my body heal. I reached out an arm and sliced a man in half with ease, as his lower half fell I grabbed the sword from his side and began to wield it against the enemy others. Papa had said it was natural for me to hold a sword, it ran in my blood, right?

"Gomu gomu no kane" While latched onto an enemy, Luffy stretched his neck backwards, then snapped it back for a devastating head butt to the opponent's face. The man fell with most of his face caved in, completely unconscious.

Another couple of marines stopped over thief fallen comrade with furious expressions, I slid forward down on my knees and delivered a upper high slash which decapitated the three of them - but also instantly shattered the sword blade. It hadn't been forged well enough to be able to withstand more than one of my blows.

His hand went up to scrub his black Busoshoku haki imbued forehead and went it flopped back down to his side it was its usual skin tone again, "Kii? I've never seen you use a sword before" he grinned, "Did Shanks teach you" I nodded with a warm smile and the two of us went back to battling until we had finished off everybody. In the process I went through several of the standard issue navy swords.

He questioned me on what had happened over the last few days with Papa as we stood watching how on the other ship, Zoro was also using his far superior and more impressive swords skills to finish everyone off. He had just dropped into a crouch that promised future pain, "Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura" he became surrounded by a dark aura and ripples appeared as the very boat rocked with his power.

For a moment, I could have sworn he had the appearance of having six arms and three heads, like a deity. Was it a trick of the light, or was he somehow using nine swords? No way..that would triple his already awesome potential as a swordsman! A split second later half of the marines had fell to the deck unconscious or worse.

"Brochette" Sanji jumped over a cannonball and aimed one leg directly downwards. He then drops downwards while spinning like a drill to spear it with his extended leg, "Collier Frit" with a powerful kick he launched it free to explode into another cannonball, "Frit Assorti" he lent forward and kicked the last of the cannonballs upwards to boom harmlessly up in the empty blue sky.

A cool voice broke through the smoke, "Seis Fleur: Twist" the remaining marines moaned with pain as she twisted their upper bodies around, "Ocho Fleur: Flip" there was a series of sickening cracks and shrill cries of pain, I shivered and rubbed my upper arms, "Clutch" there was utter silence as the fog cleared to reveal we had definitely won. Nobody should get between Robin and her coffee...

I had only a moment to grin in triumph before Luffy encircled one arm lopped multiple times around my waist, "Gomu Gomu no Tomotsuna!" He stretched his other arm far to catch the Sunny's mast, "Sanji! FOOOOOOOOOOOOD~!"

My face turned a little blue, "Not again.." I began to say but the wind stole away my words and resulting scream as he retracted his arm and we shot off back to our family.


	112. The clean up crew - an island sighted?

"Mnrrgh...so...hungry.." Luffy feebly complained repeatedly butting his forehead against the mast.

Brooke pulled an aghast expression, "Am I going to starve to death?" He paused a moment for effect before remembering, "Oh wait! I don't even eat!" He pulled his head back at the same time as me, "YOHOHOHOHO!", "Dahahahah!" The Mugiwara's sent us blank looks at how hilarious we both found his skull jokes.

Sanji tossed his fringe irritably and lit a cigarette, "Well breakfast is in ruins and that was the last of our food" he grumbled and his captain let out a loud wail sinking onto the deck, "Neither of you thought to raid the pantry before you destroyed those boats!" He spat at him and the reclining swordsman.

Feeling a little guilty as the two predictably began sparring words and kicks because I had played a part in sinking them too, before I could speak up Robin had appeared by my side, "You should go wash your hands" she glanced down at them.

I held them up, though my clothes where spotless my hands and feet where covered in blood up to the elbows and ankles, "I'm sorry" I blushed drawing a circle with one toe.

She gave a small, motherly smile, "No need to apologise.." she patted me on the head and my blush deepened, "..at least you didn't splash it all over yourself like you usually do.."

I looked up at her with naked adoration glittering in my big black eyes and she tittered a little rubbing my hair again, I admired the beautiful smart older woman so much. Argument concluded or postponed until another time the trio sword wielding slab of muscle nodded curtly to me as he gravitated to Robin's side, "I was right when I felt you'd become stronger" his fingers tangled with the archeologists briefly.

I felt my cheeks redden more and before I could reply he had given her fingers a little squeeze before walking away, she smiled down at me before doing the same and I felt myself blush harder. Chopper in his karate point form dropped the large planks he had been carrying and returned to his favoured brain point form, "Is everyone okay? Does anyone need a medical exam?"

Usopp waved a hand, "Didn't even break a sweat" he cockily replied.

Franky grinned and struck a pose to show he was in full working order, "SUPER! But the Sunny took a few hits" he adjusted his sunglasses with a more serious look, "I'll go start repairs"

"I'll help" the sniper offered laying his slingshot down to free his hands, the reindeer doctor upon seeing everyone was fine held up his hoof, "Me too!"

I turned to go clean the blood stains from my skin when our captain finally picked himself up and grumbled, rubbing his stomach as it made similar unhappy noises, "That fight was over way too soon!" He gave a leisurely stretch extending his arms a little then back with a snap, I tried not to stare at his toned stomach when his shirt rose a little, "Lame" he stuck a finger inside his ear with a frown.

I remembered how last night we had spoken about my training with Papa and he had stated he wanted to fight me to see if I had gotten stronger, like his first man thought, "Luffy-kun?" I turned to face him and he took his finger out of his ear, studied it then wiped it on his shorts, "How about we fight?" I offered grinning.

A wide smile immediately spread over his instantly more alert face as he vigorously nodded, but Nami slashed her hands through the air "Damare! No way!" She shouted, "Sunny has enough holes in him as it is!"

"But-!" He began to complain and she silenced him with a glare. Then a broken rhythm of knocks began as Chopper, Frankie and Ussop began to hammer and fix.

She gave a sigh and flipped her palm, "Well we're in luck, the rest of you were busy fighting- but I spotted an island an hours sail away" she fanned out her amber hair and pointed east,

"Honto?" The slate haired rubberman jumped in excitement and ran over to the side rail to go see, "YOSH! I can see it!"

I squinted and could see the dark mound interrupting a smooth horizon, "We can pick up supplies there and then you two can have your stupid fight" she frowned, and the two us cheered.

The chef noodle-danced over wriggling his eyebrow, "Your fight? Lovers quarrel?" He clasped his hands under his chin, "Do I sense an opportunity blossoming on the sparkling horizon of rebound-love?" He pranced to my side and took my hand, "Ann-bijin..I will heal your broken heart" frowning I yanked my hand out of his.

The bodacious navigator smacked him hard under the chin and sent him reeling, "Your head is the only thing that's broken" she snarled as I unleashed a wave of Haoshoku haki solely aimed at him to render him unconscious.

A few minutes later after I had myself cleaned up I rearranged the Captains Room, putting away clothes and other items my untidy roommate had left littered all over the carpet, and watered my purple flowers from Robin which flourished on the writing desk in front of the window. Franky had replaced the door and thankfully there was a sturdier lock on it now..

Feeling a little sorry for Usopp's room warming present - even though I personally found the tentacled jawed plant a monstrosity, I replanted it outside in a spare patch of garden where it couldn't harm any other of my nakama's flowers.

Upon taking the dirty sheets to the laundry the little stains of blood reminded me of last night and what had happened, as I bundled them in I felt my cheeks scalding with the lusty memories. It had happened, finally. I had lost my virginity with my first and only beloved..but my devil fruit power had formed the problem that my hymen grew back every time. And boy, wasn't that a complicated issue..but his words on the subject, that he didn't care and to him it made our time together even more special - had lessened some of my anxiety.

Recalling I hadn't wrote in my diary for some time I went back to the empty and noticeably neater Captains Room to record down everything that had occurred since my last entry. I noticed that there where only a few pages left and that I would have to buy a new diary soon, which would mean I would be carrying six already filled notebooks in my backpack as well as an additional one - I hoped the bag straps would hold.

I looked up as I heard the clink of glass-on-glass and saw Luffy coming into the room, struggling to juggle dishes. I bit back a smile, thinking that it was a good thing that he was a pirate, because he would never make it as a waiter. He kicked the new door closed with his foot, "Wah? It got fixed!" He concluded happily.

He had a glass in one hand and a plate in the other. A bowl was balanced precariously between his elbow and chest. I wanted to tell him it would be easier if he just put the bowl on the plate, but I bit back the suggestion.

"Sanji whipped up snacks from the leftovers" he explained as he put the glass on the writing desk and handed me the bowl.

"Thanks" I accepted happily as I took the bowl of steaming soup, "Have you already had some?" He all-too hastily nodded. My stomach rumbled from the tempting aroma coming from the bowl, I lifted the spoon and took a cautious bite.

It tasted delicious and my empty stomach made me shovel it down like a starving woman, I reached for the glass but he handed it to me before I could reach it. After swallowing a few mouthfuls I handed the juice back to his waiting hand, then his stomach gave a loud rumble and he blushed, "You haven't eaten, have you?" I frowned.

He shook his head and I pushed the plate he had brought that held a yummy-looking sandwich towards him, he shook his head again at first stubbornly but couldn't refuse for more than two seconds before his hand whipped out to stuff the entire thing in one mouthful, he swallowed without chewing, "Ah!" He patted his stomach feeling a little better.

I rested my hand in my chin as he drained the rest of the juice, a flush rose up my neck that his lips had touched the same part as mine on the glass, "You need to keep your strength up for our fight later" I grinned.

"Saa" he nodded beaming and scooped down to plant a kiss on my forehead with his smooth, warm lips. My chest fluttered with happiness like a tornado of butterflies.


	113. The second fight between us

As soon as my sandals touched the deck I rubbed my palm over my damp forehead and the back of my neck before pushing my sweaty bangs out of my eyes, "Wah?" I loudly complained aghast, "It's so frikkin' hot!" I uncharacteristically whined shrilly.

"Look - that's why!" Nami extended one long, slim arm; her large breasts bobbed in the sunny yellow bikini she had stripped down too. She had been the one to loudly call us all up on deck as we had approached the island.

What we hadn't noticed from afar was the entire fiery island was interlaced with rivers of magma and the scorched earth boiled the seawater around it so the island was ringed by a wreath of steamy bubbles.

Brooke moaned exaggeratedly clutching his skull, "It feels like my skin is going to burn to a crisp!" He looked down at his hands, "Oh wait, I don't have any! Yohohoh!" He wiped the sweat that was running down from one eye-socket, so it looked like he was crying with laughter.

Not that we knew it, but this was the island where the Blackbeard Pirates fought and defeated Bonney Pirates to exchange them with a Marine ship. When Akainu appeared - as at this point in time he had still been alive, Marshall D. Teach and his had crew ran away.

Regarding Nami's skimpy but in this situation more practical outfit, I muttered absently, "I guess I should undress too" already I felt unpleasantly sticky in the black long sleeved shirt and grey shorts.

Sanji immediately slid over to my side and pointed up his finger, but before he could speak Robin hushed him with a "Clutch - she doesn't need any help" as he fell choking blue to the floor she smiled gracefully, "I'm going to change into something more light to wear too"

"Good idea" Zoro agreed bluntly before simply taking off his shirt to reveal the impenetrable slab of muscles beneath.

The orange the navigator pursed her lips prettily, "What to do first.." She mused her chin rested on her fist, "..Shopping of course!" She brightened clapping her hands together happily.

The cook rearranged his disheveled clothing and managed to gargle out, "I need to replenish..our food" he croaked as Chopper patted him on the shoulder.

"It would be great if I could get some alternative forms of herbal medication to study!" He chirped brightly looking happy at the prospect.

I went and quickly dressed down into a neon blue bikini top; keeping the slate grey shorts on I tied my hair back in a ponytail so that it was kept off my neck. When I returned on deck Franky had began a list of construction items we where running out and Usopp decided he would join him, "I'm running out of pesticide"

Knowing of Luffy's complete inability to do chores, let alone the most simple of errands, I sidled over to his side with a bright smile, "I'll stay with Luffy-kun to make sure he doesn't cause any trouble" even a easy task like fetching water could end up with the entire village chasing us down with pitchforks with our Captain involved.

As the Mugiwara crew sent me a harmonious look of gratitude he snorted through his nostrils, "I'm not a kid! I want to explore!" He complained folding his arms over his chest and basically doing everything to contradict his statement.

The tangerine cat burglar rapped him on the forehead, "You always end up doing something stupid" his cheeks flushed an angry red.

Seeing the smoke issuing from his nostrils I linked my arm through his to diffuse his anger, suggesting happily, "Let's have our fight!" Instantly he perked up and nodded grinning.

The tea haired swordsman uncrossed his arms and smirked, "Now this I'd like to see" he settled down in the shade of the Mikan tree, "I think I'll stay behind after all"

The cook immediately sniped slyly, "Good now we don't have to worry about either of you getting lost!"

As the two began squabbling Nami swore unto us an extortionate fine if we caused any damage to the Sunny, and after I promised her repeatedly that wouldn't happen (although who could say such a thing, with Luffy involved?) we all walked onto the beach that lined the shore.

As the footprints of the Mugiwara's marched away from us in the sand and their backs disappeared into the distance the three sword wielding samurai uncorked a bottle of sake and got comfortable with his back against a rock.

He watched as we took up loose fighting stances with some space between us, "Are you ready?" I asked putting on a confident grin as I felt energy ripple through my body, tingling my skin and making me feel more alive than ever, "I'm not going to hold back!"

Already I was looking around at the pieces of driftwood and small stones, anything I could use to distract the all-too-easily distract able rubber boy, or use as a primitive weapon.

He wore the same large, eager smile as I did, "I don't want you too!" He replied cockily rising one arm. In a flash and uprising cloud of dust we began fighting, instantly closing in on each other.

Zoro lowly tutted in his throat, "Those kids.." He scorned with a hint of warmth in his voice, he ducked his head a little. Unseen the corner of his mouth quirked into the tiniest of smile.

I knew that Luffy was just as proficient with his haki training as I was, which meant I couldn't rely on any of them to give me an edge over him. Still, I wanted to provide him with a good enough fight it was some entertainment..I flared up my Busoshoku Haki invisible armour just as I heard him call, "Gear second!"

Combined with Busoshoki Haki he initiated Gear Second into his arm before attacking me with a Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol, even though my Kenbunshoku Haki was useless against him I still managed to miss, just in time. At the close proximity I felt the domineering power of hos Haoshoku Haki lapping against my senses - tempting me to roll over and concede to him.

"Gomu Gomu no Kane!" He yelled, giving me just enough warning to imbue Busoshoku Haki into my own forehead to copy him, a second later his hardened forehead slammed into mine with enough force that my head span even though I had prepared myself.

The world span sickeningly for a moment before I concentrated my Busoshoku Haki into my arms and gave him a hard shove in the chest with both palms, it disarmed him enough that I managed to get a few steps away, but hardly made him move far.

From growing up with him I knew Luffy's sheer physical strength and dexterity was a result of his grandfather's unorthodox training methods; such as being thrown into a bottomless ravine, tied to a balloon and thrown into a forest at night.

For the next couple of minutes we sparred evenly with each other, but I could slowly sense his determination beginning to grind away at mine - even with my devil fruit powers regenerative properties. His attacks were hard to predict but my spirit armour deflected the worst of the blows, and when he penetrated through it my healing powers still made us more or less well matched in battle.

Like my own - his fighting style was completely improvised; it followed no particular code of honour, and he didn't mind attacking women or animals to hit below the belt even if an unsuspecting opponent had this backs turned. Whilst we where both highly adept at improvising, my captain had better fighting instincts and luck on his side as well as that mysterious magnetism.

He was fast, but I took advantage of my eternally inexhaustible muscles to run as speedily as I was physically built for, and pretty soon he was growling getting tired of playing cat and mouse. Every so often, I would pick up a stick of driftwood or stone, using it to fend him off or as a missile after forcing Busoshoki haki into them - but it was getting exhausting.

"Gomu gomu no Jet Gatling!" He sent a Busoshoki haki enhanced punch towards me; I turned to miss but it caught me in the shoulder, completely destroying the rest of my armour. Zoro made a slight noise of pity before taking a deep swig of sake. The stick I had been touching, black with colour armament, dropped to the sand a useless twig once more.

I raised up my black, hardened arms to protect my face, "Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka!" He clenched his fists rather than using his palms, I felt pain blossom like fire up my side.

Two ribs broke to tent up through my skin, feeling a little squeamish I poked them back into place so that they could heal. Irritably flicking bangs out of my eyes I placed a hand on my hip and called over my shoulder, "Oi! Zoro! Let me use one of your swords!"

He startled and spat out a fountain of alcohol, "Y-you can't just ask like that!" He exploded.

I span around, "Don't be shitty!" I screeched before evading my captains extending limbs, I kicked up several feet-full of sand in his face.

The swordsman wiped off his chin with a scowl, "Why you little...you've been hanging around with that fucking chef too much!" He scolded before looking down to his side "Well..Sandai Kitetsu is a problem child.."

As a rubbery punch shot towards me I flipped over onto my back to inelegantly scuttle away like a crab, "Just throw me one!" I griped nimbly jumping back onto the balls of my feet.

He scratched behind one ear, "Shusui has a temper.." He thoughtfully unbuckled a black red edged blade - its hand-guard had flower-like edges, with rope wrapped around the upper part of the sheath, "Use Wado. But be careful!" He warned gritting his teeth.

He tossed over a sword with a pure white hilt with a circular hand guard; I caught it in one hand and slid off the colourless sheath in one fluid movement. The straight blade struck the air in front of me like an accusation, "Thanks" I smiled gratefully with an eager grin as I felt Wado Ichimonji's power surge through me to combine with mine.

"If you break it.." He began in the kind of voice that threatened my death should such an event come to pass.

I was distracted as I forged Busoshoki haki into the edge to harden it, my captain had just used Gear Third to enlarged his arm before combining it with Colour Ardament; it attained a black and shiny appearance like my own.

"Gomu gomu no..." I leapt up high into the salt-tinged air and in a second crossed the space between us, our Haoshoku haki battled tangibly in the steam.

"Ann's Judgement!" I screamed forging all of my energy into the point of the blade as I strove for it to connect with his shoulder. My heart pounded with enthusiasm for the fight and pitting my skills against my beloved, I hoped if I have him a good fight he would be proud of me.

But then, at that last moment before the tip penetrated him; his cheeks stretched hugely with the effort of his tooth exposing beam. His happiness fluttered my chest and my concentration slipped so the slice missed him at the final second. Damn!

His smile had slipped like a splinter under my skin, effectively pinning me in place like a butterfly.

"..Elephant gun!" A hardened fist connected into my side with all the force of a cannon-ball sending me into a flying spin before I crashed into the sand, Wado falling unharmed in the sand beside me. More than a few ribs broken, ouch!


	114. The mysterious meal - Luffy can plan! I

As I rolled over onto my back my huge smile bore no signs of pain that splintered up my right side, my hands rose up to push several producing ribs back under my skin. The sun shimmered through the red tint of blood dripping from a scratch on my brow into my eyes; the cut was already closing.

"Oi!" My captain shouted as he jogged over with one hand atop his straw hat, "Are you okay?" He bent down and put both palms on his knees, regarding me with a slightly worried expression.

I closed my eyes to let the bright grin encompass my face entirely, "Saa! I enjoyed it!" I admitted before opening them again, squinting at the bright blue of the sky above me, "Thank you" I added.

His thin eyebrows drew together in a cute frown, "For what?"

I paused for a moment, I hadn't been sure entirely - it had just felt right to say it; it had been a great fight, "...I don't know" laughter bubbled up from the incredulity of it all, "Dahahah!"

Zoro shook his head like he thought I might have gained some brain damage as he sauntered over and picked up Wado.

"Shishishishi" Luffy chuckled through his tooth baring smile before extending his arm to help me up, I took it and he yanked me upright.

I immediately performed a polite bow from the waist towards the swordsman, "Thank you"

He rolled his eyes but seemed appeased somewhat as he surveyed no damage had been done to the katana, "No problem. You..weren't half bad" he studied it a moment further before sheathing it, "But buy your own, I won't help you out next time" he grumbled.

A bead of sweat ran down his neck as I immediately began hopping on the spot kicking up sand in my enthusiasm, "Can we go see if there are any stores?" I asked clapping my hands like an excited kid as my head darted between the two of them.

He rolled his huge hunk of shoulder, the slate haired rubber teen bounced with similar anticipation at the prospect of some exploring, "Sure!"

Elated I skipped over to the shoreline where waves hungrily lapped at the sand and stuck my hand in before using it to clean patches of blood from my skin. Luckily none of it had splattered onto my pale blue bikini or slate grey shorts; the process only took a few seconds but even touching the sea for a few seconds made me feel a nauseous. It was better than altering attention by walking around covered in suspicious red stains, though.

Whilst walking, the baked earth cracked and sore like a chapped mouth singed my bare feet. After a few minute of nothing but crimson soil and unforgiving, harsh sunlight I began to notice towering, artfully decorated totem pole. Before long we had made our way into a rudimentary town that seemed to be made from tepees and wooden shacks.

Despite the apparent poverty of the dwellings I soon discovered it was simply so what little sticky, warm breeze there was could permeate the buildings to give those within a little respite. The villagers wore precious stones such as rubies and garnets in their long, straight hair which was often pulled back from their faces with braids.

The men had a wise wolf-like gleam in their coal hued eyes and the willowy women moved with a languid grace in feather fringed skirts I was sure Nami had bought several of. I noticed some barrels of swords outside one of the cloth cones and grabbed my crew mates arms to drag them over.

I grabbed the first one I saw and held it up, "What about this one?" I slid it out the ivy patterned sheaf and it instantly crumbled into dust "Oh.." The swordsman grabbed the back of his neck like it hurt him not to chastise my stupidity. I yanked out another, "This one?"

His eye widened and he snatched it from me, "Wow!" He slid out the daito from the black and silver criss-crossed sheath "This is Kitetsu Roku!" He stared at it as though disbelieving it lay in his hands.

In the background, our captain was distracting himself trying out weapons to the dismay of the owner who had just emerged from the tent opening, "Is that a good thing?" I asked naively.

He shook his head, "I can't believe you fight so well with swords but you know nothing about them" I gullibly smiled up at him happy for the kind-of praise.

Luffy let out a gasp, I turned around to see why, "Wow! Cool!" He barely managed to heft up the huge broad sword that was slightly taller than he was and half as thick as his waist.

Instantly my eyes lit up with flashy sparkles like Nami when she spotted a bargain, I zipped over to his side in a second flat and took it from him making awed noises, "It's..so..cool!" I squealed, fangirling - the swordsman's mouth dropped open in dumb shock.

"How can you even lift that thing?" Zoro contorted his dubious frown into including a speculating eyebrow as he watched me use my Busoshoki haki to heft it over my head with ease.

I span it in a few lazy circles revelling in the power of feeling like an awesome primal warrior before bringing it back down to study the hilt, it was circular but prettily interwoven out of many small bands of steel carved like chains, "I love it...can I borrow some money?"

He slapped himself in the forehead with the heel of his palm, grimacing, "You came all the way here knowing you where broke?!" Nonetheless he took it from me, giving a slight grunt at its weight and transferring it to both hands.

I clasped my hands under my chin and gave my best puppy-dog eyes, "Please.." I simpered.

"Tch." He rolled his eye but I knew that I had already won as he went to haggle prices with the merchant, afterwards I attached the greatsword onto my back with two belts criss-crossed like bandoleers over my breasts; there hadn't been a sheathe large enough to hold it.

Prying off my arms attempting to hug him the three sword wielding samurai broke away from our company to go and look around the rest of the town; just as we were wondering what to do next my stomach gave a loud rumble, "Lets go get some food!" The rubber teen offered grinning and rubbing his own belly.

"Best idea ever!" I agreed as we walked side by side until we came across a structure much different to the other cruder dwellings - it was clearly an inn or hotel of some sort. As soon as I'd realised this my companions nose picked up the scent of cooking from inside and seconds later I was being dragged in. The fact he could haul me with the sword on my back was testimony to his stubbornness alone.

We took seats and when looking over the menu when my captain offered to pay for whatever I liked I eyed him dubiously - how could he afford it when he immediately had to hand over every beli he made to Nami? I had to take off the sword and rest it beside me on the table corner to fit into the chair.

After he ordered several dishes himself I succumbed to my own voracious appetite and soon the table was laden with steaming meals in front of us. The fact he didn't talk as we ate wasn't new to me - he was too busy stuffing his face after all - so I didn't feel any hesitation in digging in myself.

As he unceremoniously used one hand to dip thin slices of meat and mushrooms in ponzu citrus and the other to swab semsame sauce on a fistful of seafood and tofu before stuffing both fists into his mouth I stifled a giggle.

I finished off the Oden and found it to be delicious, the fish cakes and daikon complimented the boiled eggs. The way the konyaku and kombu seaweed had been slow simmered in the soy sauce soup was also perfect; I'd have to tell Sanji the recipe.

Luffy began to delve into his sukiyaki, I was happy to watch him unaware of the goofy love-struck look on my face as I picked at my sashimi. The nigiri zushi was appetising but I found just watching him somehow more appealing.

After he had licked the plates clean I reattached my sword to follow him over to the bar where I thought he intended to pay, instead as I neared they exchanged muted words and he turned around. His hand lifted and a room key dangled from it, his face lifted into a wide mysterious smile that sent arrows of desire darting through me. Big trouble.

It was was so sexy and so compelling that it was all I could do to let him direct me towards the staircase with his elbow lightly grazing against mine all the way, a tiny touch just as intimate as if his hand had been on my lower back protectively.

The stairway was a little dark and I hesitantly looked over my shoulder to where he ascended behind me. When I looked up at him, the impact once again hit him like a punch to the gut. He wanted to kiss me. And after more than a few teenage years of feeling nothing at all, the desire was so fierce, he could barely breathe. But instead all he did was just grin and hoped I'd understand from that.

As our feet marched in silence my heart beat a wild staccato that left me breathless. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. Seeming to sense her out-of-control nerves, he reached over to put his hand on top of shoulder, and just like that, my heart rate slowed to a more normal speed.

We walked down a short corridor and his voice jostled me out of the pensive state I'd slipped into, and I realised we'd arrived at the room. I thought he was going to unlock the door, but instead he wrapped his arms around me, his enormously appealing scent surrounded and calmed me. With the broad sword on, he probably wouldn't have been able to get his arms around without his gum gum abilities.

A little shy and all to aware anybody could walk out at any moment I stuttered, pushing at his chest, "L-Luffy-" His fingers slipped into my hair and held me still as he kissed the words off my lips. He used his tongue to coax my mouth open, making me burn from head to toe, and when the fire receded I consented.

As I sent my tongue to tangle with his, I wanted to cry from the sweet relief that came with being in his arms. This was Luffy-kun. My Luffy-kun. The dumb rubber brained teen I'd loved forever. The kiss went on so long that I lost track of time and place.

When he broke it I was simultaneously regretful and furious at myself for giving in as I took darting looks to check we where still alone, we thankfully were. I opened my mouth to complain but he unlocked the door took me by the wrist inside with a gritted, "Shishishi"

As soon as his arm extended to close the door, the other wrapped around my lips as his neck elongated to mash his lips violently against mine. Too much, all at once, the sensations made me spin as door shut the hand quested to find the back of my neck and pull me closer still.

Whatever intentions that had been uncertified as to why he had taken me upstairs where bluntly made clarified, washed away on the tide of his enthusiasm I parted my lips and let him kiss me.

At my submission, the kiss turned wet and demanding with the pressure of his lips, his teeth grazing my lips, his tongue darting inside my mouth. It was as if he was trying to provoke more response.

I pushed my lower waist against his and felt a thickening hardness as the other pirate made a little purr of pleasure in the back of his throat, the sound of it awakening a hum within me.

Did this arouse him? The idea was titillating, dangerous, powerful. He deepened our kiss, demanding even more. He explored my mouth with a languor and deliberation unlike that of any normal man.

I felt a familiar wetness between my legs, felt my pulse begin to simmer, and he lifted his mouth all too soon. I was panting slightly, my gaze fixed on the other pair of expressive dark eyes, my fingers in his hair. Those wide round honest eyes shone and my captain smiled.

"I want you hear you" he whispered, sending goose bumps skirting down my spine. That quick breath filled my lungs with the his perfume, its spicy exotic scent consuming and surrounding me.

By the time he finally shifted his attention to my neck, my heart was racing again, but for different reasons this time, "Ah-ha-ah~ L-Luffy..k-kun~"


	115. Luffy can plan! II

He had hauled me closer and caught the back of my head in one hand, enjoying the contrast of his strength with my femininity. He kept running his hands over me, showing me that I was a possession, his possession.

I swallowed, my heart thudding, "W-what?" One of his hands - who knew which anymore - his extending abilities made it difficult to keep track of each - slipped over the cup of my bikini and gently squeezed my breast.

I jumped a little, his breath ghosted against my neck, "On the Sunny..we have to keep quiet so.." I felt his smile imprint against my skin a moment before he kissed there.

I knew he was too innocent to be intending the words to come out as dirty as they did, but even his plain-stating tone couldn't dampen the delicious heat that curled inside of me at the words.

He caressed one of my breasts flicking his fingertip across the taut nipple, making it even harder with his attention. He pinched it between finger and thumb, rolled it, teased it and between my legs began to throb with expected hunger.

When I looked up to respond his eyes caught me - they shone like shards of glass, so that I was struck silent. He took advantage and abruptly peeled the bikini upward, freeing my breasts. They bounced slightly. He caught their weight, cupping them in his hands, running his thumbs over their fullness.

"-Ah!" I half-shouted in shock before he pressed his mouth up against mine to silence me. They were magnificent, larger and creamier and rounder than he could ever have remembered with his limited memory. He deepened his touch at my unwitting moan, feeling himself get harder.

I seemed bent on hiding my femininity and did it so well that he was always shocked when my breasts were revealed. He smiled slightly, and dipped his head to take one nipple in his mouth; I gasped when he grazed the turgid peak with his teeth.

Stating to suckle with leisurely vigour my nipples tightened, they tingled, they responded to the rubber skinned teen's careful attention in a way that was startling.

"Luffy-kun.." My breathy sigh echoed out quietly as I leant into his touch; he nipped slightly - a warning, which had the desired effect as I repeated his name in a higher unhinging voice.

I was so slender, so delicate that he could have broken me-instead he caressed me, letting me feel his power and that he had it in check. He felt possessive and powerful, yet tender as well. His voice had deepened turning a little bit husky in an enticing way when he asked me what was up with an enquiring grunt.

"..Go and lie down"

He swallowed, as those full lips shaped the words, noticing when my voice became more husky, when I caught my breath. He wanted to replay the sound of that soft moan a couple of thousand times, the one I hadn't realised I'd made, the one that had been torn free of me.

It might be the most erotic sound he'd ever heard. Quickly nodding in submissive agreement he swiftly complied. Forgetting to entangle himself first his arm wrapped around my waist pulled me to my toes and crushed me against him as he lifted me from the ground.

A second later I fell flat on top of him on the single mattress ensuring I felt the size of his erection, watched my lips part in surprise he lifted his head up and kissed me, as I lay sprawled inelegantly over him.

It was a thorough kiss, a mark of ownership, open-mouthed, demanding more, claiming and possessing and asserting his claim over my body. He felt my heart skip, the thud of it against his chest. He smelled my arousal.

And he felt something change. I shuddered, right to my toes along the length of him, then stretched against him and opened my mouth to him. The gesture sent fire through his blood.

He deepened his kiss, sampling and savouring me, taking more with his tongue and teeth. I kissed him back, grinding my breasts against his chest, my tongue tangling with his.

He broke it framing my face in his hands and holding me so that I wasn't quite able to balance unless I leaned against him. When my breasts collided with his chest, I sighed. Then I licked my lips, that tongue dancing over the swollen redness of them, the sight shorting out his brain.

His erection was unmistakable and made my thoughts spin. He let his thumbs slide across my cheeks and his fingers lock into my long red hair that fell to curtain his face. He was holding me pinned against him now, captive to his caress. He leaned close and whispered, "Can I.." letting his breath fan my face.

Shyly averting my eyes I spread my thighs wide and after a moment of struggling to wedge my hand between them deftly hooked my bikini panties to one side. I heard and felt his exhaled gasp knowing he'd see the wet heat of me, the slick invitation that showed his effect upon me.

The sight of it could not have possibly enflamed him further, he roughly yanked his cut-offs down to his knees and swiftly penetrated inside the tantalising damp sweetness with one hard thrust of his hips.

"Ow!" I screwed up my face at the pain instinctively and he immediately withdrew, the slide out just as painful and leaving me with a sickening, carved out emptiness like he had taken part of me with him.

He saw a tear slide from beneath the eyelids I had clamped shut, and brushed it away with a gentle fingertip. He was taller than me, all muscled power. That his touch could be so gentle just shook me to my marrow. I melted at the tenderness, touching my lips to his chest. The gesture touched him because it seemed to have been instinctive.

I recalled the way he'd lifted me almost off the ground with one arm and had to keep my eyes closed against my desire, "D..don't stop" I finally muttered, a quiet plead.

He locked his hands around my waist and bodily lifted me so that I was rolled off him and he was on top of me instead, it surprised me enough that I opened my eyes again. He squeezed my waist slightly, possessive, then brushed his mouth across mine lightly. I felt my lips part in yearning for more.

His touch both calmed and aroused me, I might have swooned. My entire body was on fire, desire simmering beneath my skin. He dipped down so his tanned muscled body crooked, I felt the heat of his breath on my thighs, the resolute grip of his hands on my knees.

I bit down on my lip trying not to cry out as his tongue flicked against my clitoris. He ate me with gentle persistence, using his tongue and his teeth and eventually, his fingers. I was trapped, helpless to his touch.

Slowly, he eased me gradually open. The sensations took over completely. My skin tingled, my blood was pumping, my sex was vibrating. His tongue was dangerous and potent, his touch driving me absolutely wild.

Heat flooded through me. My skin prickled and my desire roared. I'd never felt so alive and so potent. I found my back arching and heard surprise rumble in the my captors chest. I felt my hips buck. Then his hand stretched up to close over my breast, teasing the nipple to a peak, making me squirm with pleasure.

My clitoris was full and hard, swollen and more wet than ever before. He braced one shoulder against my knee and massaged my thighs. I thought I had a reprieve, then his fingers slipped inside of me.

He caught my gasp in his mouth using a deep kiss, sucking on my tongue, insisting that I meet his passion halfway. He cupped my face in his palm just the way I was realising I liked it. I pressed myself against him, grinding myself against the mattress, wanting him to take me over and over again.

I was lost in the sensation of pleasure as he bent his head back down and bit my clitoris, sliding his teeth against it with gentle power, in the same moment that he pinched my nipple. I exploded with a shout, my orgasm so powerful that I was left shaking and panting.

His head rose with a guilty grin and I could see the panting reflection of myself mirrored in his big round black eyes. A young woman with flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes looked back at me, a blossomed girl with an adventurous glint in my eye and my lips swollen from fierce kisses.

Luffy dragged the back of his hand across his mouth, which was still wearing that sheepish beam. Quickly it slid aside in shock as I grabbed him by the shoulders.

He undressed silently pulling off his cut-offs completely, his erection springing free with a vigour that didn't surprise him. As I repositioned my body he put his hands on atop the crown of my head and I jumped slightly. He spread his fingers wide.

I was so delicate that he could have crushed me in his hands, his thumbs meeting over my eyes, his hands spanning almost all the way around. My lips opened wider as his hands cradled my nape and he held me captive there for a moment.

My fingers folded around his erection, those feminine hands and their exploring caress nearly finishing him before they started. My palms stroked him, running along the length of him and slipping across the peak. I cradled his balls in my hand, squeezing slightly, then cupped his strength in my hands.

When he looked down, he saw the curve of my butt, the slim strength of my calves and the arch of my feet. I crossed my ankles, drawing his attention to the narrow grace of them. I grasped his hips in my hands, then locked my mouth over him.

My touch was initially tentative. He let me take my time, tormenting him with my butterfly caress. My tongue roved over him and eventually my lips tightened around him, drawing him out and making him harder than he could believe possible.

He felt the gentle graze of my teeth across his throbbing strength, the wicked flick of my tongue across the glans. He watched me move with more confidence taking pleasure in the pleasure I was giving him. I sucked with greater power and he caught his breath. He cupped my head, holding me fast between his palms, tipped his head back and bared his teeth.

He was sure he'd lose his mind. He started to pump, unable to stop himself, feeling the way I demanded more of him. I took him all in my mouth, sucking and squeezing and driving him crazy.

He caught himself just in time, his body practically howling in frustration at his choice. He hauled himself out of my mouth, picked me up and tossed me over, "Eep!" I made the sound of surprise when my back collided with the mattress, but he grasped my buttocks and opened me wide.

The glistening sheen of my wetness undid him, inviting him to bury himself deep and take what he wanted. He drove himself into my slick heat, enjoying how I again gasped in surprise at his sudden move, kissing me at the same time - so this time I associated the pain with sweetness.

I took him all, though, everything he had, and he squeezed my buttocks once he was buried in me. I was tighter and hotter than any of his fantasies and he knew he wouldn't last. As his hips moved my breath caught in an enticing way.

My head was turned and he could see that mouth opening and closing, in that impossibly sexy gesture of surprised innocence. He gripped my hips and moved with slow power, trying to hold on for as long as possible.

Feeling him slow down I whined a little and struggled instinctively, writhing beneath him in a way that made his blood boil. My hips were rocking, tight around him, my legs kicking. He reached around and touched my clitoris.

And I moaned. The sound slipped from my throat like it had been stolen from me. It finished him. My captain came with a roar, his fingers digging into my hips as he crushed me between himself and the mattress. His orgasm was fast and hot and I trembled, my skin flushed.

With a happy chuckle his chest heaving as he rolled off from me. I was twitching, fuzzy-headed from the orgasm that left me feeling like I was swaddled in heavenly soft cotton.

I was surprised and a little dismayed when he immediately began clothing himself again, "Why the rush?" I couldn't help pouting, feeling dejected.

He looked at me like I was stupid for asking, "We don't have any beli to pay for any of this" my mouth dropped open in mute shock, my cheeks beginning to heat with anger.

Before I could scream at him there was a loud banging on the room door, "This is the Navy!" Weirdly, my first reaction was to draw the duvet up to cover my nudity, "Open up!"


	116. Luffy can plan! III

I pulled my bikini top on hurriedly and adjusted my panties as only wearing a shirt the stupid captain scratched his neck with a sleepy expression, "You said you'd pay for it!" I hissed angrily and jumped out from the bed now fully dressed.

He made a long hum in his throat, still maintaining that dumb wide eyed stare, "No..I said I'd take care of it" he explained slowly like I was a toddler. The knocking became louder and less polite.

Fury rose that he was the one treating me like a child when he had the brain of a six year old, it didn't help that the fact he still didn't have pants on made the situation absurd and slightly comical, "So..?!" I shouted anger bubbling over and after a long moment he itched under his chin.

He pivoted slowly and walked over towards the door, there was a long pounding against it now "This is me taking care of it" he opened it before I could run over and stop him, "What?" He bluntly asked whoever was on the other side.

I froze as a tall muscled man with nondescript features and brown sideburns looked extremely uncomfortable at interrupting, "Oh, I apologise sir" he averted his eyes skyward, "We received word that a pirate remarkably similar in appearance to the notorious Straw Hat Luffy had taken residence in this room"

The ash haired teen rose his hand up towards himself, "..That's.." before he could give the game away as he always did and was prone to do I hopped over to his side and clamped my arms around his waist. It surprised him into shutting up.

The officer looked between the two of us and at how scantily clad we where, as his eyes raked over my curves with more appraisal than decent I tightened my grip slightly "But you're clearly just enjoying your honeymoon" he grinned awkwardly, "Although I do advise next time you answer the door to put your trousers on first, or we may have to issue you with indecent exposure.."

I noticed there where several other men behind him with weapons and I was glad he had fallen for our ruse, but the relief was short-lived, "Hmm..." Luffy mumbled non-commit-ally and extended his arm back to grab his straw hat to cover his groin. I could have wrung his rubber neck at that moment.

The mans jaw dropped open as his eyes popped in a stare of recognition, "Hey wait a minute!" There was a series of loud clicks as rifles behind him were loaded.

Panicking the tan round eyed teen stretched out his legs to snap back into his trousers, slamming the hat on the back of his black hair with his hand in the same movement "ANN THEY KNOW I'M THE CAPTAIN LETS RUN!" He screamed shrilly.

As men swarmed into the room I snapped back at him angrily, "THEY PROBABLY DIDN'T KNOW FOR SURE UNTIL YOU SCREAMED THAT!" I gritted my teeth as they surrounded us in a ring. Our irritated exchange had cost us the chance to escape.

As he began to punch them aside inflating to deflect bullets I grabbed the sword which had been laid propped up next to the bed, as I turned it in both hands I felt wonder sweep over me.

It felt so natural within my grip even though my upper arms bulged slightly with the Busoshoki haki needed to hold it aloft, I liked it a lot. I may have loved it. I felt about the sword the way I had felt about Luffy since the day I first met him, like there had been a hole in my life until that moment, except the feeling about him was stronger.

"You know.." I idly commented as I swung the sword up high, the shadow of it dwarfed my small form - the marines eyes widened in horror and disbelief, "I might enjoy this..." A small smile curled up.

Minutes later we where making quick work of clearing a path towards the window where we could escape from, although my arms should have been tired my regenerative devil fruit properties kept my muscles ripe and strong. I liked the weight of it, the way I could feel the slim muscles in my forearms and slender biceps flex when I held it. It felt like a natural extension of my hands.

Then we had a chance to make a run for it and I belted the massive sword back onto my shoulders with the bandoleer. Say what you like, but fighting together we made an unstoppable force, and I couldn't help but enjoy myself by his side.

Letting go of the huge hilt was uncomfortable, like there was pull of electricity that I felt in my wrist from the sword handle when I let go. It felt like something was being wrenched from inside of my forearm. It didn't feel good.

I tried not to concern myself as he grabbed my hand and stretched out across to the other rooftop with his free one - he pinged us overhead a street swarming with grunts who aimed their rifles skyward at our exit.

He landed on his feet, I duck and rolled before smoothly standing again and we ran across the rooftops, "IF WE MAKE IT OUT ALIVE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I hissed through my clamped jaw at him.

He had a huge grin on his face that made my threat inconceivable to carry out - it melted my chest, "Why?! I took care of it!" Irritation rose again as I realised his smile was a smug one.

"YOU THINK THIS IS HOW TO TAKE CARE OF SOMETHING?!" I yelled making to elbow him in the side, he evaded and looped one arm around my waist.

He activated gear second with his free hand before stretching out to grab onto something far away in the distance, "Gomu Gomu no.." knowing what was coming I clamped my mouth shut and clung to him, "..Jet Rocket!" He propelled us forward with blinding speed, still beaming.


	117. Killing time - Sanji-kun's Song

Sanji pranced around the kitchen happily as he whisked avidly, "MMMH! MMMH! MMMH! MMMH! MMMH! MMMH! MMMH! MMMH!" He hummed his hips jauntily swaying, "S-S-S-S-SERVING PLATE 1! FINGER! LICKING! GOOD! FOOD!" He sang unaware he had an audience, "RIGHT! HERE! BABE MMMH! S-S-S-S-SERVING PLATE 1!"

"It's confirms it. He's gay" Zoro quietly muttered under his breath, his smooth tan brow crumpling into a dark frown, he spoke like he had always known.

"FINGER! LICKING! GOOD! FOOD! RIGHT! HERE! BABE MMMH!" The chef elatedly span around his favourite work place completely unaware of the various pairs of eyes on him, "Baby I know you've been very hungry. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah! And I know you've been needing me! YEAH! YEAH!YEAH!" He animatedly sliced some chunks of meat so the chopping noise made a beat.

The swordsman stifled a grunt as Nami elbowed him in the side, but even the orange haired navigator slapped her cheek in mortification as her boyfriends voice rose an octave higher.

"BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO STARVE NO MORE! CAUSE RIGHT NOW I'M COMING OVER!

SO LEAVE YOUR WINDOW OPEN! CAUSE TONIGHT I'M BRINGING MY RECIPE!"

"Alright...Maybe he is" The bodacious map drawer sighed and rubbed her stinging face, her eyes foreshadowed moodily. She couldn't deny those long legs and the butter sheen of his hair made the coils of his waist a little sexy, though, even though his song was ridiculous.

There was a loud clatter, Sanji had picked up a ladle and was now shouting into it, "SO GET READY TO BE SATISFIED TONIGHT! CAUSE THIS IS SOMETHING YOU'VE NEVER HAD! THIS SOMETHING THAT WILL MAKE YOU SO GLAD! IT WILL MAKE EVERY OTHER GIRL JEALOUS AND MAD! THIS IS PLATE NUMBER ONE!"

Brooke scratched under the place where in life his chin would have been, "Does he always perform ballads as he cooks our food?"

Usopp wriggled his fingers in the air like they where dancing, "It's kind of catchy.." He pretended before smothering his laughter pay placing his palms over his mouth as the voice impossibly got more enthused.

"S-S-S-S-SERVING PLATE 1! FINGER! LICKING! GOOD! FOOD! RIGHT! HERE! BABE MMMH!" His fingers where a blur as he rapidly cut up vegetables and slid them off the chopping board into a frying pan, he flipped the contents a few times before spinning around and catching the pan before it dropped without a single vegetable falling out.

"Now this plate is one of a kind..Something in your life that you'll never ever find! All those other guys were amateurs and just a bore..When I serve this baby you'll get goose-bumps while your taste buds will sore!" Nami and Zoro both had beads of sweat run down the back of their necks in harmony as they shushed Chopper back to the medical room..just in case the chef chose to scream some perverted lyrics.

"You'll be like 'Sanji is the man, oh my god, he's the cooking champion' Baby-girl get your plate ready! Cause I'm about to serve it hot. Baby-girl this is going to be real good. It's going to hit the spot!" It turns out they had been right to send the youngest crew member away.

Franky was holding his sides to keep the silent laughter in and it looked like the effort was beginning to hurt, "This is gonna put your mouth on fire. But I hope it satisfies all your desires. Cause this plate for you I only do." Sanji pretended to feed an imaginary girl, "So even if your girls want it. This is guaranteed only for you. OOOH NOW YOU'LL KNOW THIS IS PLATE NUMBER ONE!"

He licked his finger and pointed it upwards, cockily shimmying his tapered waist,"S-S-S-S-SERVING PLATE 1! FINGER! LICKING! GOOD! FOOD! RIGHT! HERE! BABE MMMH!" He flicked his fringe free from his eyes with a blue-steel look. Brooke was about to break a rib from keeping his mirth contained.

As the song reached a screeching crescendo and whatever little talent the cook had in singing fell agonisingly flat the crew covered their ears screwing up their faces, "Don't get me wrong now baby this ain't about food. This right here is about the mood. As well as YOU! CAUSE I'M IN LOVE! SO TAKE THIS PLATE FROM ME!" Nami was glad he seemed to be wearing himself out with all this exercise because there was no way he was going to be getting laid after this..

Sanji had finished preparing the food as he performed his ridiculous routine and now was alternating between cleaning the floor and strumming the mop like an air guitar, "OWEA! OWEA!" Swab a dirty spot, "OWEA!OWEA!" Slap knee like a rock star, "OWEA! YOU ARE MY DESTINY!OWEA!OWEA!OWEA!" Luckily his loud voice drowned out the giggles, "OWEA! OWEA! BABY ITS PLATE NUMBER ONE!"

Robin coyly smiled and calmly took a sip of her wine, sniffing the bouquet first.

"S-S-S-S-SERVING PLATE 1! FINGER! LICKING! GOOD! FOOD! RIGHT! HERE! BABE MMMH!"

She set it aside and rose both palms either side her face, "Clutch" the song was abruptly finished in a long noise of strangulation.

Latest source of entertainment denied Nami sighed and placed her chin in her hands, wriggling her hips before a realisation came to her, "Hey..Haven't Luffy and Ann been out for quite some time now?" She pursed her lips as her orange brows drew into a frown.

There suddenly came noises of good-natured, loud bickering shouting to be heard over heavy footsteps and angry shouting. Frankie pointed one finger upwards to indicate they should all head up on deck, "I think that's them now"


	118. Killing time - the island exploration

"You two are such a pair of fools!" Nami scalded through gritted teeth as she dusted off palms that a moment earlier had been wringing her captains neck.

Luffy massaged his sore throat as he moved back and forth on the balls of his feet. Still, he stayed in his place next to my side and didn't advance.

Sanji was eyeing the two of us dubiously with an intense stare that slowly travelled over our limbs, his nostrils flared like he could smell the scent of our sex on each other but after his mouth clamped down into a firm line he said nothing,

"And who was it who left the two of them unescorted?" The belligerent navigator threw over her shoulder placing on hand onto her petulantly stuck out hip.

Zoro looked up from where he was hefting two, no - three prone bodies of unconscious marines off the Sunny's deck and onto his shoulders, "I'm no damn babysitter" he grumbled before shuffling away to throw them off the side.

"What matters is we're all back together safely now" Robin placated attempting to diffuse the remaining tension in the situation, the way she rose her hands was both a gesture of innocence and a threat, "Lets not waste the rest of the day laying blame"

I crossed my arms under my breasts and tilted my chin away from the ash haired teen who had viewed the whole ordeal of being chased like another fun adventure, "It was his fault.." I quietly mumbled pouting. He chuckled.

"That is THE last time I leave you two alone together.." She began tartly vowing shaking her fist as I squatted with my arms wrapped around my knees to placate the worried reindeer doctor.

Usopp sidled over to where now I was bent over the huge broad sword could be seen, "That's kind of big to carry around all the time, don't you think?" He queried doubtfully. Chopper hugged me around my legs; his furry head barely came to my waist.

Brooke tilted his skull to one side, the afro swaying, "My..what a large sword you have..Does it have a name?"

I shook my head slowly, Zoro had haggled with the merchant but he would have informed me if the blade was labelled, "I think..the sword should choose its name for itself, not the weilder"

Franky used one huge metal hand to easily grasp the sword, he picked it up with me attached so for a moment I swung limply, squeaking, "It looks a little primeval though.." He studied it before setting me back down, I squawked indignantly, "..You need SUPER advanced technology like mine!" He shot a net out from his palm to enclose some of the sleeping navy and went to drag them overboard.

I lifted my hand back to clasp over the hilt, but did not swing it forwards and over to withdraw it into a fighting stance, again I felt the surge of power like it had a mind of its own and wanted to be in my hand, "..I like it how it is" I idly commented with a musing smile.

A few minutes later as Zoro made to heave up the last of the fallen foes each snoring gently with blossoming bruises I walked over and asked if I could help, he gave me a judging look as though assessing I couldn't handle it and I puffed my cheeks up indignantly in reply giving him a poisonous frown.

The look was one he had been on the receiving end of many times, but be it chauvinistic or gentleman's honour he dumped the bodies off board without my assistance anyway. Everyone misjudged me and called me everything from a wallflower to a paper princess.

I was beautiful; there is no denying it, even on my ugliest day the sun couldn't hold a candle to my beauty. I was, however, much more than that and had to constantly prove it.

The green haired samurai rubbed the back of his neck with a scowl, using his other hand to fend me off with irritated flaps. Like Robin, I wasn't a weak female that needed coddling. Often, I would be the first into the fray. He could only assume hitting things gave me power and comforted me.

The swordsman glanced over to where his lover was sat back in her sun chair, she liked space between herself and others. She once told him that because of her looks people often invaded her space making her feel trapped.

It wasn't an admission of beauty or being too good for others, it was that people's leers made her uncomfortable, and with distance, she could see where their eyes were and by extension, their thoughts.

Geez, he didn't get girls at all..he decided as he watched that ero-chef slime over to the ink haired archeologist with a drink; he knew his infamous stupid curly eyebrow wink came next. He braced for it, and like clockwork, there it was.

And he had the audacity to brush past Zoro as he left, almost even hitting him in the shoulder! The iridescent grass haired man seethed. He knew it was his lame attempt to prove his superiority to him. One day he would get to put him in his place and it would feel good.

An hour or so later a few of the crew members sat waiting for lunch in the kitchen whilst the others got cleaned up in preparation, I was still feeling pretty full from the earlier meal and those witnessing stared in mute shock when I said I wasn't feeling that hungry.

"Baka!" I shoved my tongue out at Usopp rudely who had looked especially amazed, he grinned good-naturedly. It was partly a facade on my behalf so they would probe into asking why I wasn't feeling hungry - I didn't want to explain anything about earlier, one string and the whole story might unravel.

Bored and restless with Sanji not allowing me to help him lift a finger to prep food after the burner heated to a glowing cherry red, I forced myself to touch it with my left pinkie finger. It burned. It burned and hurt, but I forced myself to continue holding my hand against the burner.

I watched it with an idle look, pushing the pain down - it was nothing considering what I had experienced in the past during fights. The smell of sizzling meat filled the air.

"Hey! Stop that!" Chopper and Nami both yelled in unison, panicking and running over to yank my hand away. I had put the broad sword in the Captains Room so I deftly moved aside, but removed my finger anyway since they sounded so bothered.

"That's so macabre" Brooke commented turning his large hollow eye caverns on me. Robin had tilted her head to one side curiously so her hair fell silkily over one shoulder like smooth jet.

"Please don't mar your beauty like that Ann!" The blonde fringed culinary screamed in sobbing shock with his hands pressed against his chest and forehead dramatically.

"I think it's cool" Luffy stated suddenly, everybody in the room including myself turned their wondering stares on him, "I don't have to worry. Shishishi" he grinned, "Ann-suki can never get hurt"

I stuck my finger back in and watched as it blistered and blackened over the heat of the burner, with more burn appearing on other parts of my hands. Sweat was running out of the pours in my face, dripping onto the stove in wet, slightly pink drops. Finally, I pulled my hand back and held it up between me and the crew, "He's right.."

As they watched, the flesh on my finger grew pink and the splits in the skin sealed over. A blackened fragment of charred flesh fell to the floor and my hand repaired itself.

In less than a minute, you would not have known anything had happened, except for the smoke in the air and the blacked bit of skin that had fallen off as my wounds had healed. I stared past my hand at each other, our eyes locking, "See?"

"Not even fire can tarnish your beauty!" Sanji cooed elatedly.

The amber haired curvaceous teen rubber her ivory temples like my antics gave her a headache, "The healing abilities...right" she belatedly reminded herself.

"You still shouldn't do that!" The reindeer doctor stuck out his hoof accusingly, worrying for my mental welfare more than anything.

I pouted and switched off the stove, swinging around to face him before I knelt to his level, "But I'm bored!" I moaned throwing my arms around him to bring him in for a tackle-hug and he stepped aside at the last moment so I fell onto my stomach.

The captain got that twinkle in his eye that I knew would be the cure to alleviate my current state, "Wanna go explore?"

He bounced happily on his heels but before I could lift myself up from the floor grinning Nami collared him, "No way! Not after earlier"

"Tch" Franky clicked his tongue and Usopp waved his hand feebly as if to tell her to lay off, "How much trouble could they possibly get into?" Brooke began counting on his bony fingers and then upon reaching ten stopped and shrugged.

"You know that's a HELL OF A LOT" The glycerine eyed navigator snapped like a dragon. Robin took a calm sip of her tea and debated taking her lunch in the library today.

"I don't think they should be left alone together!" Sanji ventured up in a small voice pointing his finger up as though to vote.

They began bickering like parents trying to decide on the best method on how to raise their children and I felt a tug on my hand, looked up to see Luffy grinning and motioning towards the door with his head. Cottoning on I smiled and we quickly made a swift exit whilst Nami was busy berating.

They say an army travels on its stomach, I now believe that. Being a woman, I have to add that a good pair of sandals helps. I was sure I would wear the bottom out of the straw woven soles. We had now been walking pretty much aimlessly for hours.

We stayed as far away from the village dwellings as we could for most of the journey. When no pools of boiling magma were around us, we moved as fast we could, kind of like playing hide and seek with and unseen friend. In and out, behind whatever we could find until we reached more mountainous range.

I walked largely in silence as Luffy tore off at any given moment getting distracted and pointing out something to me or yanking me along.

The ones we lost flashed across my mind and I allowed it. Sabo..Ace..Only it wasn't sad like I thought it would be, it was joyous.

Like I could imagine both of them clapping for us because we made it. Who wouldn't want someone else to make it if they couldn't. Just as I had been thinking about them my kenbunshoku haki flared up suddenly wiping them clean from my mind.

Something unexplainable was in the air. I smelled it as sure as I could see the air visibly shimmering with heat around us. Immediately my arm snaked out to enclose around Luffy's wrist with my fingers, I looked up to him and he had already sensed it - he stared ahead with a resolute set glare.


	119. Killing time - running into marines

The warm wind chafed red dust against my skin like I was standing in a sticky tornado, blew my long red hair into my face, made my eyes water, and generally made it twice as hard to do what I needed to do. But I didn't look away from the thirty or so marines we had just literally ran into, and other than that quiet curse, I made no noise, made no movement.

The skin on the back of my neck crawled, my gut knotted and blood roared in my ears. I wanted to run. Desperately. But the calmer part knew that running was a bad, bad idea. Very bad. Things that ran got chased. Things that got chased too often got caught. No, thanks.

We had turned a corner and suddenly there they where, many on their hands and knees grubbing around on the floor as though searching for something. Quickly my mind analysed how best to take the situation, given I was exhausted from walking despite my regenerating muscle tissue I assessed it would be better to quietly tiptoe away..

Of course, I couldn't say the same for my captain who clapped his hand atop his beloved hat puffing out his cheeks, "Ho?" He mused.

His noise was met by stunned silence, from my perspective it was a silence of disbelief and abject fear. I looked pointedly at Luffy swallowing any objections and let him take the lead.

In the moment it took another grainy breeze to pass by the navy snapped alert from where they had seemingly all been rooting around bent down in the bushes for some reason - and grabbed the bayonets at their hips, "Look, that hat!" One pointed his finger towards the rubber brain.

"Isn't that Straw Hat Luffy!?" Another shouted, a slow, guilty grin unfurled on the accused face in response, "Didn't his crew take out the B squad?" His tone trembled reflecting the increasing fear of everyone.

A loud, shocked voice replied, "And his wife - Red Haired Ann?!" The slate haired teen curved his face to glance at me over his shoulder so I could see half of his bronzed profile; the delicate net of the scar under his eye.

It didn't matter that the words weren't true, despite being engaged Luffy hadn't provided me with any kind of official marriage proposal and I knew for sure he wasn't the sort of guy who could even comprehend making large gestures. Despite the situation of trouble we had ran into being called such a thing made me absurdly happy - I even felt my cheeks flush red and hid them with my hands.

A broad set man taller than the others with greying hair stepped out from the others, his decorated coat twinkling from how he wore it fashionably draped over his shoulders with its array of glittering badges showed him to be the boss.

"But there's only the two of them here now.." he coldly deduced in a calculating, creeping tone that didn't bode well for me. His men looked suitably emboldened and began to advance on us, following in his wake like flotsam caught in the waves of a boat.

The scene unfolding before me was just too unlucky to be real. My brain was frantically sensing messages to my legs to move but they did not respond.

Luffy cocked his head, still watching me with that faint, almost sheepish smile on his lips. Then he shrugged. The clammy wind's edge didn't seem to bother him as it blew his hat back from his face so it rested against his shoulder blades on its string.

I tried a wobbly smile, "We could still run" I volunteered feebly as there was something in the largest mans eyes who ordered the others around that gave me the chills.

He gritted his teeth and swept out his arm, revealing a small mounted cannon to replace a missing hand, "They must have heard about the treasure!" He yelled angrily, "Don't let them get away!" He spat.

Luffy perked up instantly as though his body had received a mild electric jolt, twitching with excitement as his cheeks stretched out to accommodate his huge grin "WHAT?" He extended his arm out and snatched the man around the neck to drag him over, "Treasure?! TELL ME!"

Now I knew there would be no going back with a resigned sigh I flexed Busoshoki haki into my upper biceps and hefted the huge broadsword from my back, it slid like a natural extension of my arms between my palms.

There where indignant cries of shock, "Hey! Hands off our general!" Muzzles where trained upon us now and I set my legs apart in a comfortable stance with a resolute expression, "Let's get them guys!"

I swung the sword two-handedly in a deadly circle of death that deflected bullets like they were mere popcorn and stopped anybody from coming to close to me, some marines fainted from the sheer shock of seeing the unusual sight of such a petite girl wielding such a mighty weapon.

Soon though due to the larger number of them they had the advantage of pressing the two of us closer together, when we were almost back to back I had no space to manoeuvre the sword without potentially cutting my captains head off. There was a slight ache in my wrists and heart as I slid it back into its huge sheathe on my back, like I regretted the decision or missed its empowering weight.

Luffy was somewhat distracted trying to beat answers out of the stubborn general who now hung limp and bruised in his rubbery unrelenting grip to deal with the subordinates. The man was now begging for him to stop but save for telling him more about the treasure his cries fell on deaf ears. If he thought his pleas might have had some sort of impact on him, he'd thought wrong.

I blinked my thick lashes coaxing out my Mantra haki - immediately I sensed the frantic determination of the grunts which made their movements easy to predict and pinpoint. There was no time for them to reaim before I moved, swiping or kicking the weapons out of their hands with uncanny strength.

Most of them didn't even see me move until I was jerking or pulling the gun away, those that did cowered screaming which made it easier for me to crush their heads beneath my Arnament Haki hardened feet.

Breathlessness and exhaustion forgotten adrenaline pumped through my veins as I tore through them. The smells of a new world of bloody flesh greeted me with each gentle gust of wind.

At one point the butt of a gun managed to slip past my defences and slam into the back of my head, as I fell to the floor a bullet tore clean through my kneecap shattering the nugget of bone completely.

With a moan more angry than pained I pushed my broken, bloody frame slowly up from the warm, red ground. I fumbled to right myself on the awkwardly angled leg, biting down on my lip to keep from shouting in dire agony, as the shattered bone crunched with the effort. As it snapped I screamed - my voice betraying an agony not contained to physical pain.

I had never known such pain, never in my life had I imagined that I could be hurt like this and feel it so acutely. So primitively, so primal. I watched Luffy slowly turn and his eyes change to narrow, dangerous slits as his mouth formed a grim line.

Shards of bone scraped across the dirt, catching small stones as I slid forward on my two hands and one leg, bent over myself as if stooped with great age. It only took a moment for the injury to heal - eyes widened in disbelief - multiple scratch and bite wounds adorned men as they pin wheeled to the floor, overtaken and overwhelmed.

I fell on them like lions on a gazelle and a fountain of blood from a severed artery streaked into the air. As several bodies hit the ground a stench of foul body odour and the coppery smell of gore filtered through to my protesting nose.

We had gotten rid of all but one of them in less than ten minutes, and the last was flailing in a much more lively manner in my captains grip when his purple, swollen eyes had seen me coming closer with an ugly look on my face, "Alright! I'll talk!" He stammered.

I wasn't in a great mood to say the least. Exhausted and aware this treasure hunt was far from over my hair had come undone in the fight and slid heavy over my shoulders down to my lower back - in the heat it's sheer weight and thickness was a burden in itself. And don't even get me started on how sticky the blood was all over my skin where the sun touched it - none of it mine.

Without a word I crossed my arms over the bikini that barely encased my breasts and fixed him with the hardest stare I could to make sure he didn't miss out any details. Blood had caked into the small grooves of my skin and underneath my fingernails.

"W-we were ordered to comb this entire island thoroughly to search for a mysterious artefact.." Luffy looked excited by the 'mystery' part but I looked nonplussed at his explanation, "I-I wasn't told what it was. Only that it was useful, ancient and we must get it at any cost"

My interest piqued, maybe it was something that Robin would enjoy as a present - something she could study and glean secrets from, something she had a knack for, "We ran into some of you other clowns earlier..how many squadrons are there?" I was a little cautious.

"Three" my scarlet eyebrows lowered into a irritated frown and he flinched. Luffy's large round eyes snapped to my mussed appearance, face dirty and smudged as though someone had painted dark crimson war paint underneath my eyes.

He had paused ever so imperceptibly, "Don't lie!" the crow haired teen had delivered a swift rubber fist into the mans cheek before I had.

There was a pause as a long line of blood and drool dripped down his lip, puffed up twice its usual size, "Four!" he whimpered pitifully.

"That's a lot of men for some tiny old antique.." I commented doubtfully in a sarcastic tone. I saw his Adam's apple flex in his throat with a nervous gulp as I hit the mark.

"I-I don't know anything!" In unison we raised our tightly curled up fists, "Okay! Okay! It's a device used to locate huge quantities of gold, the only one of its kind!" I playfully lunged my fist pretending to punch him and he fainted from shock, two last words whispered reverently on his lips, "The Midas.."

The words touched a strange chord within me and stirred up curiosity, I had the same eager when round, black eyes met mine. He dropped the unconscious man onto the floor and clapped the dust from his hands, "Midas huh?" His grin was huge, "Shishishi! That sounds so cool!"

I had been replaying the marines words from earlier over in my mind like a prayer, the reference to being my beloveds wife echoed around my skull. I had a kind of goofy smile on my face when I replied, "Yeah, it does.." My voice came out softer than I had intended it.

Relieved breath caught in my chest as I briefly allowed myself the joy of hope; the satisfaction of a brief certitude that life had not irrevocably changed.


	120. Killing time - cavernous slumber

A full moon was already rising over the mountain to my left; big, bright and yellow. The features on its surface were so clear and pronounced I felt like I could reach out and touch them.

For a moment I stared at it before brushing my hair out from my eyes and straightening back up, I had been pushing twigs and leafy branches aside but it seemed as though the very forest warded us back. I wondered how they could survive in the burnt ground in which so little moisture remained, the roots must go deep.

"Maybe we should have gone back earlier.." I mused chewing on my lower lip worriedly then dusted my palms on my knees, it was hard searching for something when I didn't even know what the heck it was I was searching for, "..Then the others could have helped us look"

Luffy jumped down from a tree to my right, making me jump. He chuckled as his sandals met the floor, "We can find it!" He thumped his chest still as full of energy as he was when we started walking hours ago "Then we can keep it just for us!" He giggled again.

"But we don't even know how it works.." I grumbled half-heartedly, but I couldn't deny I was enjoying spending time alone with him. I stretched, smooth, cleanly shaved legs glistening in the glow of the moonlight.

"But.." he drew out the vowel for emphasis "..we won't have to share it with Nami that way" he grinned hugely. Just from his large smile, my heart kicked up a few beats, slamming away at my chest wall with a force that left my breathless.

I twirled a crimson strand around one finger, "Maybe we could pick up the search tomorrow - daylight will make it easier" I hadn't intended to speak out loud, but I was glad that I had done so when he nodded and picked up the thought.

"We should find some place to sleep!" he agreed happily to the thought of resting as he gave a long stretch that extended out his slim, muscled arms.

We began to look, but bright stars scattered like a handful of flung glitter across deep black sky by the time we found a serviceable cave we could use. Stopping outside the yawning mouth I felt a little apprehension and hoped we had been the first to come across it.

Beside me his round eyes drifted into space momentarily and I wondered what he was thinking, "Sorry I dragged you along" he muttered in a soft whisper as if uttering an afterthought to a conversation he had been having to himself.

My throat worked as my swallowed. My tongue slid out to wet my lips and even though it was an innocent gesture, his blood warmed and hunger flared to life.

I shook my head slightly eyes unblinkingly focused on the shadows, "You didn't. I wanted to come" He placed a reassuring hand on my forearm and I felt his warmth flood through me. His touch was comforting and always had been, I followed it inside as he began walking inside.

Only a few minutes in and the cool silvery light that lit the lip of the cavern had been extinguished. In the darkness that enveloped us the sounds of the cave were eerie and unnerving. A slow drip somewhere behind me. A quiet rattle somewhere in the distance. The shuffle of my captains feet just slightly ahead of me.

A small breeze pushed past my neck as if of something moving nearby and I flailed suddenly, the hair on my arms standing on end, "Here's good enough, right?" I whispered my voice brought to lower, dulcet tones by the fear I felt in this enclosed space.

"Hmm. Saa" he hummed noncommittally and after giving the part of my arm he touched a small squeeze he quite abruptly slammed onto his back on the uneven ground.

I stood there surrounded in the choking shadows for a few seconds before lying down next to him curled up to his side for warmth. His breath rose evenly with his relaxed breathing and I was sure he was asleep as my hand rose to gently play with the strands of his silky coal hair.

An ache formed in his gut that he was beginning to recognise as desire. Luffy felt as if he was awakening from a long slumber and had to remind himself to keep his eyes shut as he enjoyed the sensations my deft fingers created.

My palm drifted across his neck, slipping down the open unbuttoned red shirt to rub the scarred planes of his chest. In the dark I recalled his smooth bronze skin, still silky soft, not like your typical sun weathered skin. And loose dark strands fell around his face, wrapping it in a sea of lovely disheveled spikes.

I could never say the words to make you understand why, but I was completely at ease in his eyes. They were like innocent dark pools with no end. It seemed as if you could just dive into them and plunge forever.

And when he smiled. That was it that was all it took. It was something that you would just melt into. It had to be the most magnificent smile that I'd ever seen. And the longer I stared at how his cheeks stretched and lips curled with amusement the more my heart pounded in my chest.

My thoughts where tramped when he proceeded to grind his hips and swat at the air in front of him, for greater affect at getting his current predicament across. I grabbed and shook him, "Who taught you to do a rude thing like that?"

He grabbed his hat and rested it carefully to one side lest I crush it, he frowned wondering why I was so angry, "Hn?!" I could hear by the shock in his voice that he realized then that I had taken offense to his action. Remorse flooded in apologetic waves from his prone form and I was sure his expression would be mortified, "Usopp told me to do it when I wanted...you know.."

Stupid long-nose! Keeping down on the bubbling laughter merging with the irritation I felt towards the sniper I rolled into him. His lids drooped over his eyes. Unable to stay away any more, he went to me, moving quicker than normal eyes could track. My eyes widened, my heartbeat kicked up and the apprehension inside me scented the air.

He heard the acceleration of my pulse, noticed the change in the atmosphere around me. The thick fringe of my lashes fluttered, shadows shielding my eyes. But he didn't need to see them to know the answer.

He reached out and hooked a hand over my neck, moving against me so that our bodies were pressed together from chest to knee. He slid his hand down, curving it over my neck, his thumb resting the shallow notch at the base. Lowering his head, he buried his face in the curve of my neck and shoulder.

He breathed in the scent of me, let it flood his system, remembering the way he'd buried his hands in my silken hair as he kissed me. The way it had spread over us like a ruby blanket as we slept.

I felt a hardness stirring against my thigh and quickly divested him of his trousers. In the darkness he felt a mouth over the end of his cock and his eyes snapped back open in shock, shadows moved slightly and he could just discern my outline as I sucked on the end for a few seconds, and then allowed all of him into my mouth.

He threw his head back onto the ground. He could feel the end brushing the back of my throat and wondered how I was managing to do that. I fed the thick shaft far back into my mouth. Glad it was dark as I was sure I looked ridiculous, my lips stretched around the great girth to distort my features and my cheeks puffed out as it filled me.

Regardless I held where I imagined is stare would be as I pumped the phallus in and out of my mouth, mewing contentedly I did so. I moved up and down faster on his hardness, sucking harder and longer. Everything seemed more intense as if his skin were suddenly supersensitive.

Each time I moved my lips over the ridge, he moaned with pleasure. The area I touched seemed to be on fire as it stood like a rigid metal pole. Then, without warning, he felt the surge, and began to shoot his cream into the depths of my throat. Without flinching I carried on sucking deep and long, swallowing.

In his mind he brought up the image of my face, crystalline–he could recall it in such acute, exquisite detail. The way my lashes fluttered right before my eyes went wide as I came, a feline smile curling my lips as I cuddled into him afterwards.

Wordlessly he yanked me upwards by my arms and smashed our mouths together, seamlessly slipping inside my violet heat and cradling my moan with his tongue.

His arms banded around me, pulling me underneath him. The room spun as I pivoted, we fought free of their clothes. His body was hard, pleasantly warm against the fieriness of mine but with every passing minute, his body heated until his skin seemed to burn as hot as mine.

His hands raced over me, touching me with a desperate greed that I recognized. It seemed as though Luffy was as greedy for me as I was for him. He nipped my lower lip, kissed his way down my neck, took one aching nipple in his mouth.

As he suckled on me, he wedged his hips between my thighs and pressed against me. I breathily moaned on his name, fisted my hands in his slate hair and tugged until he lifted his mouth back to mine. His taste–it was like nothing I'd ever known. I loved it. It was addictive.

Just like his touch. Just like his hands and his body...the way he looked at me, the way he stared at me as he played with my long red hair, the way he whispered my name as I drifted off to sleep in his arms. All of him. Everything.

He back pushed inside of me and I tore my mouth away from his to suck in a desperate gasp of air. His lips brushed against my cheek, to my neck. He kissed a hot, burning path down to my neck, across my collarbone before he pushed up onto his hands and stared down at me through the darkness as he started to move.

Instinct drove me and I kissed him deeply, lifting my hips to take it rougher. I felt the response inside his body, in the hard, driving rhythm of his waist against mine.

A rough growl escaped him, he slid a hand down my side, palmed my bottom and lifted me. The other bit down on his finger, "Gear Third!" One deep thrust...another. Another. It hit hard, fast, hot, slamming through them with hurricane force. Tearing my mouth away, I cried out his name while he buried his face in my neck groaning.

His boiling skin blistered mine as the air grew steamy and hot around us, the bubbles dispersed with my healing abilities as suddenly as they had came. Then suddenly blood pounded in my ears, struggling to breathe, I closed my eyes. He rolled off me and pulled me up against him, stroking a hand up and down my back. "Ann-naka?! Are you okay?"

"Hmmmm..." I couldn't quite find the energy to lift my lids, but that was okay.

"Damn it, you've got a concussion. What was I thinking?" He sounded worried.

Heaving out a sigh, I forced my eyes open and reached up, pressing my fingers to his mouth. "Stop. I'm fine. Tired. But fine." His big round eyes shimmered with concern.

Very...very tired, actually. My lids felt weighted and I didn't bother fighting it any more. With his hand stroking up and down my back and his body warm and strong against mine, I felt more at peace than I had in...forever. Sleep dropped down on me hard and fast.


	121. Killing time - irresistible morning

My mouth gave a low grumble and my smooth brow creased as I woke up after what could have been minutes or hours, my eyes slowly eased open to meet this new day with caution fluttering against the bright sunlight piercing the cave darkness.

I turned around and immediately slammed into Luffy's slim but powerful body, a force that easily kept my body from advancing. The rubber man was like concrete, fixed and immobile. I put my hands on his solid, muscular biceps to steady myself "Sorry," I mumbled sleepily, but he didn't move away.

"Huh?" His voice was low and husky and he rolled aside and inhaled, as though he were breathing in my scent. With his eyes still closed he extended his arms out to pin me against his front.

The man was like a seething kettle of testosterone, and every female hormone in my body was rising to happily meet the masculine lure. He surrounded me, holding my body in thrall, making me want to surrender to his dominance.

I found it surprisingly thrilling to suck him off, to take him in my mouth and feel him respond to my caresses. I knew it was because he hadn't forced me. His skin had been smooth and he had tasted clean.

His responsiveness to my touch was an unexpected aphrodisiac. I loved that even on my knees, I had held him in thrall. I'd felt a surge of power, one that made me want more than even this.

Something inside me melted, wanting to sway into his powerful arms. "L-Luffy-kun! B-but it's so early.."

I shivered as he crowded me, feeling the heat radiating from his body. Memories came back of what could have occurred last night had I not slammed my head into the dirt flushed my cheeks. He towered over me in height, strength, and power. He leaned his head down, his lips nuzzling my ear.

"Nmm..so?" His sultry, low whisper sent fire careening through my entire body.

"I just woke up!" I squeaked as his hungry lips trailed down the side of my neck, making my core clench tightly with need and my pussy moist.

"So?" he repeated as his hands moved to my hips and stroked against the silk robe, exploring my body greedily.

My head dropped to one side, giving him free access to let him explore the sensitive skin at the side of my neck. Oh Lord, he felt good, smelled good. I couldn't think as his mouth descended on mine.

Luffy didn't ask; he demanded.

His tongue pushed against the seam of my lips insistently and I gave way, letting him take me, his tongue owning my mouth with demanding strokes. I released an involuntary moan into his kiss, feeling ravished and overwhelmed, my response automatic and wanting. Pushing back, I entwined his tongue with mine, exploring him, tasting him.

Without releasing me from his impassioned embrace, his hands came up to snap my bikini bra clean off, running possessive fingers over the responsive flesh, the hardened nipples.

He alternately pinched and stroked, heightening my desire until I was out of control. A strong, shorts-clad thigh thrust between my legs and I pushed against it, desperate for the friction. My hands plowed into his coarse dark hair, fisting as I rode a wave of erotic pleasure.

He pulled his mouth from mine, panting as though he had run a marathon. "Are you sure?" My body was pulsating as his hand moved over my stomach, I squirmed underneath his sensual touch.

I jerked as his fingers reached my saturated pussy, stimulating the pink, ripe flesh, moving his thigh back to explore me more thoroughly.

"Ah-ah..maybe.." I was caught up in sensation, heat sizzling over every nerve ending in my body. My hands went to his shoulders, needing the support to keep standing, "..Maybe it'll be okay just this once"

He flashed a dark grin before trailing his tongue over the side of my neck, flicking in a rhythm that mimicked what he wanted to do elsewhere, overwhelming me with white-hot desire to feel it there, making me want that velvet tongue between my thighs.

My hips flexed, needing more contact, more of those talented, teasing fingers. "Luffy-kun, I need-"

"I know what you need" he husked around my clit. His fingers zeroed in on my needy bud, slipping through my moist folds, finding where I needed to be touched.

I moaned as he increased the pace, the intensity. I was mindless with raw need and a whimper escaped from my lips as one hand continued his erotic torture of my breasts, while the other kept up a relentless assault on my inflamed clit. "Yes. Oh, yes." I knew the passionate, hot voice was my own but I barely recognized it. It was high-pitched, keening, begging for relief.

His mouth swallowed my moan, as though he wanted every bit of my pleasure. I responded, nipping at his lip, opening for his possession, surrendering completely.

My channel clenched and I could feel the impending climax all the way to my toes. Ripping my mouth from his, I threw my head back and let out a long groan as a powerful orgasm took me over, making me ride on waves of pleasure that I had only experienced before with him.

My head dropped against his shoulder as ripples continued to make my body shudder. "Oh, w-what was that?" I panted as he pulled my sagging body against his, slipping and clasping my bikini top back in place.

I noticed the satisfied look on his face, the grooves around his grin. Eyes dropping to his groin, I could see his large shaft straining against the denim. He leaned forward and gently kissed my forehead. "You can repay me later. I'm hungry and we need to get an early start treasure hunting!"

Luffy's lips started to curl and kept going until he was wearing a sunny grin that made my heart skip a beat. It was the same honest, completely brilliant smile that I had ever seen from my rubber captain.

The breath left my body as my eyes roamed over him. Just thinking about that large, solid, dominant body over me, in me, made me fidget. My fingers itched to touch the face so close to my own, to stroke the sexy, rough jaw and scar under his eye. Strangely, those small scars added to his sex appeal, making him more masculine, more irresistible.

"I-I actually wondered what you wanted for breakfast" My voice was unsteady and I was practically stumbling over my words. Luffy's still close proximity was getting to me, making me want much more than just his company.

Glad he was following behind me so that I couldn't see his obvious erection, he watched my hips sway the ass-hugging bikini as he followed. My fresh, alluring scent wafted from my body and he breathed it in like a man deprived of oxygen, hungry for my fragrance.

After making rudimentary rods with sticks and digging up earthworms to spear them as bait, we caught and roasted the four fish over a fire we built; the crispy scales burnt our hands as we greedily ate them. Then, washing blood and dirt in the heat warmed water we began to go back to get the others.


	122. Killing time - it's a trea-tree!

It turned out to be fortuitous that we had woken up and set off relatively early as it was almost midday by the time we met with the missing members of the Mugiwara crew; we had ran into Zoro swigging outside a tavern somehow managing to not spill any despite his sloppy drunk movements and dragged him along.

Despite eating earlier as a few hours had passed we where both predictably hungry and so the kitchen was the first place we set off to after shouting at Usopp and Franky who had been tinkering on deck to meet with us there and grab the others.

Hearing our excitement Robin looked up and waved to us from where she hung out washing, near to her Chopper put down his tiny watering can he used to tend his medicinal herbs smiling with relief. The noise of Brooke's violin crying like a baying wolf carried over on the sea air.

Moments after we entered his culinary domain Sanji bore down on us, "Where have you two been?" He spat with his arms crossed over his chest like an overprotective parent but his words were aimed directly into Luffy's face, "I don't approve of you both going missing for an entire day and night like that!"

My stomach gave a huge rumble and I clasped it as my eyes turned huge and dewy, "I'm sorry Sanji-kun" I gave him the puppy-dog look and he patted me on the shoulders seemingly appeased.

Luffy folded his arms over his chest, his mouth set into a frown "Hmf" he slammed himself into his usual chair, "We had an adventure! And we found out why the navy is all over this island" I sent him a warning look which he may have not understood or even caught.

"And why's that?" Nami strolled in rubbing her wet hair which had turned dark amber from water; she had caught the tail end of this conversation and after slinging her towel over one shoulder pinched her captains ear.

He automatically squawked, "We didn't get into any trouble!" He tried to pull away but his earlobe just began stretching and his head soon pinged back.

"Yeah right" she relinquished him and turned her unconvinced, dangerous stare onto me "...Ann?" I guiltily froze at the single word where I had been about to slide down into my chair next to his side.

Her expression made the hairs on the back of my arms rise, "..." I struggled for a long time to find my voice, "N-no..Trouble Nami-San" My eyes bulged out with the effort of lying and I clamped my lips shut to keep the truth in as she peered suspiciously at me.

She rolled her glycerine eyes and began drying her hair again, sitting down across from us - my tense frame visibly relaxed, "Off all night..no trouble..yeah right.." She muttered lowly as though to herself before looking back up suddenly, I snapped to attention again, "So why where all those dogs sniffing around?"

Of course, he had forgotten all about wanting to find the treasure himself so he wouldn't have to fork all of it over to the greedy beli philandering navigator, "It's a tre-" I quickly placed my palm over his mouth, he continued mumbling incoherently behind it.

I finished neatly with the first word I could think of, "-Tree" Luffy looked utterly confused. You could see on his face, he appeared to have no idea what I was getting at.

"A tree?" She raised one delicate brow and set her hand on her cheek. Noises of others entering the room reached my ears and several voices repeated her question.

Picking up a more relaxed pace with the lying I found it coming easier as I feigned flippantly flapping my hand, "Some kind of special tree. We didn't hear much" insofar she seemed appeased, "But we thought we'd go look for it. Anybody interested?"

"Some kind of rare fauna..of course I, the great Usopp King of all the Forests will find it!" The bushy haired sniper struck an extravagant pose, "The voice of the smallest leaf is heard by me.." He began gesticulating cupping one hand to his ear.

The fluffy reindeer doctor in his Brain Point form held up his hoof, "I'd like to come too!" He volunteered, "I can go check my encyclopaedia after lunch"

The tea haired samurai had his head leant on his hand as he sat with his eye closed at the table, "I can't convince myself that I'm sober enough to do that.." I jumped; I thought he had fallen asleep "So no" he surmised shortly.

The tanned archeologist draped one leg elegantly over the other, "I found some interesting literature I've been barely able to tear myself away from all afternoon" I held in my sigh; her expertise could have helped us but without telling the truth her interest wouldn't be piqued enough into joining us, "Unless you'd like me along of course" she smiled a little.

"I'd hate to keep your from your reading Robin-San" I replied as quickly and politely as possible, there was no tint of that mysterious knowing quirking around her mouth as there usually was - but I was surprised out of everyone she, the dark child and mistress of lies, hadn't found me out.

Sanji swept over towards the table with several heavy burdens expertly balanced along both arms, "I'll be busy washing up after dinner.." He grumbled, still grumpy about losing sight of one of his precious maidens earlier, "..Which is served, by the way" he slid them down onto the decorative cloth.

Starving, I eagerly began and soon after finished the delicious, oddly refreshing cold soup he had prepared which had sea cucumber and a distinctly minty flavour that cleansed the palate afterwards.

The next course after home made bread was an assortment of different meats bred or hunted locally. Whatever spices he used made the ingredients zesty and alive on the tongue, you could literally feel your body waking up and energy returning as you ate it; each bite tantalised the brain and taste buds.

"This is delicious" I managed to speak between taking large mouthfuls. I reminded myself to ask him for the recipes he had used today so I could write them down in my diary. That made me feel bad as I remembered I hadn't done so in a while, and vowed I would get the last few days down on paper after eating.

"Not bad" Nami judged, swinging out her fanning hair which turned a lighter caramel as it dried, "And as for the tree - I'm so not interested. Someone has to stick around here and make sure the rest of you guys don't slack off" Zoro shot her a venomous look with less of its usual fervour from an alcohol loosened eye.

"You've outdone yourself Cook-San" Robin commended him as she used careful, refined movements like the worlds most beautiful surgeon to spear up her lemon and honey drizzled fruit salad.

I finished off the food and reached across to drag a bowl of spaghetti in a cold cheese and leek sauce in front of me. After grabbing a fork I dug into it exuberantly; the only thing I enjoyed more than food was alone time with Luffy.

He visibly simpered clasping his hands to his face, "Why thank you ladies, your kind hearted compliments are the flames that sear my frying pan of passion!" He then intoned in a much more serious voice, "I got the exotic vegetables fresh from the farmers market, some of the delicately braised meat you're eating came from a very nice man who hunts just outside of the village - on the other hand that venison steak is-"

I had just noticed a long string of pasta stealthily moving as though enchanted off the plate seemingly of its own accord - my eyes had followed its progress to the end where the rubber thief's fingers pinched and dragged it, "Hey! Stop stealing my food!" I shouted and grabbed it by the other end, putting it into my mouth.

Luffy quickly did the same, after a few seconds of furious chewing the distance between us was closing as our faces neared, the spaghetti a thin bridge between our lips quickly growing shorter.

The blonde chefs curly brow was rising higher and higher into his combed side-fringe with disbelief, "Nononononononono.." He began lowly chanting like a man possessed his visible eye widening with horror.

To distract him, the grassy haired swordsman grunted, "I thought the food was so-so" he hadn't touched a bite of the immaculately prepared sushi on his plate and moved only to refill his flagon.

I bit down on the pasta moments before I would have touched Luffy's lips and the two of us leant back in our chairs happily chewing with intended smiles, the rest of the crew who had been hanging on baited breath slumped back dejectedly or indifferently.

As predicted the jibe stung and distracted the touchy..or should we say, easily impassioned chef, "How dare you after I took so long and specifically you should be more grateful!" Flames flared up behind him as he rose one fist.

The android shipwright rose his voice to be heard over the two of them bickering, "I've been building a new weapon all day, but I have to go buy some new parts" Franky popped the cap off his frothing bottle of cola, "I'll ask around for any information whilst I'm there" I suddenly felt bad for lying, especially as he seemed so eager to help - but Luffy had shared he wanted to share the treasure just between us.

"I'm in the middle of composing the most bone-thrilling ballad!"

"It's the most soul-splitting song!" "And it goes something like this!" "Of all the reapers my lyrics are meanest, and in my spirit form my ghost is greenest!" "I'm a musical bone man skeletonnn~"

The slate haired rubber man was counting on his fingers, then frowning and trying again, "So that means its the four of us, right?" Chopper nodded happily, I smiled at him.

"I could find it alone! I know the surface of each rock in every forest!" Long-Nose began to brag again as with a cocky smirk he rubbed the end of his long nasal appendage, "But there is safety in numbers" the chef rolled his eyes as he took his plate over to the sink.

Brooke clasped his bony fingers under his chin and gave the two of us a calculating look, "So was the reason you two snuck away all night to make sweet music of your own?" The skeleton swordsman let out a loud laugh as many of the Mugiwara's including myself spluttered or spat out whatever drink they had just taken a mouthful of.

There came an ear-piercing shriek at such tenor it could have been a woman in terror, "HE BETTER NOT HAVE TOUCHED A HAIR-" Sanji looked over his shoulder and brandished the knife he had been cleaning. A ball of pure fire had replaced his eye.

"None of your business" I snapped raising up a fist and curling it as I forced Busoshoki haki into the knuckles and wrist. I punched the musicians skull, his pile of bones in the immaculate silk suit fell to the floor gasping and thoroughly chastised.

Happy light conversation filled the rest of our meal until each plate was wiped clean. After helping clean the kitchen and doing my laundry I wrote the events of the last few days in my diary, as I wrote the lines I felt like I was missing something vitally important but my mind couldn't grasp what.

No sooner had I put down my quill did my captain slide past the door, grabbing onto the frame with his hand he snapped back with a grin, "Are you coming?!"

I nodded rapidly. I would have followed him anywhere.


End file.
